Ton regard d'orage
by snape-plushie
Summary: Severus Snape ne peut s'empêcher d'énerver Harry Potter, pour que son regard se pose sur lui. Malgré son attitude, Harry est tombé amoureux de son Professeur. Une lettre d'amour non signée embarque les deux dans une liaison illicite où Harry découvrira la véritable personnalité de Severus. SS/HP slash
1. Chapter 1

Ton regard d'orage

SS/HG (slash)

 _Note de l'auteure: Vous trouverez dans cette histoire, des personnages OOC (vu le thème), de la romance et du sexe, saupoudré d'humour. Nous sommes_ _dans un univers alternatif où la guerre est finie, Severus a protégé Harry par amitié pour Lily, Harry et Severus ont survécu et Harry entame sa dernière année à Poudlard._

 **Chapitre 1 : Le mot**

Occupé à observer les Gryffondors et Serpentards pour éviter une probable catastrophe, Severus ne remarque pas tout de suite le mot déposé sur son bureau.

Hermione jette un regard inquiet à Harry qui se ronge les ongles et se balance d'un pied sur l'autre.  
Elle se penche vers lui et murmure:  
– Harry? Ça va?  
Il la regarde comme pris en flagrant délit et hoche la tête.  
Le coin de la bouche de Severus se soulève.  
– 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour bavardage inutile.  
Hermione soupire, elle avait oublié que les chauve-souris ont une ouïe supersonique.

Potter le fixe. C'est la première fois qu'il lève les yeux de tout le cours.  
Le regard du morveux est chargé de foudre ou de quelque chose de plus dangereux encore. Magnifique.  
Severus le fixe à son tour. Vision d'orage et de pluie d'été. Rafraîchissant. Il se demande ce que le morveux lit dans ses yeux.  
– Un problème, Monsieur Potter?

L'espace d'un instant, Harry jurerait que son professeur le regarde avec une pointe d'intérêt. Il est clairement dans le déni. Il baisse les yeux et secoue la tête. D'un côté, il voudrait que le cours se finisse au plus vite, de l'autre, il souhaite que cette agonie se prolonge.

Le morveux, son regard dans le lointain, est à nouveau dans son monde. Dommage.  
Severus s'approche de son chaudron et observe sa potion.  
– Le sauveur est-il en détresse? A-t-il oublié les épines de porc-épic?  
Le morveux ferme les yeux. D'un geste vif, il prend les épines et les balance dans le chaudron.  
La potion bouillonne. Severus ricane.  
– Trop tard...

Harry jette un regard de biais à son professeur. De l'amusement, dommage que ça soit toujours à ses dépends.

Et voilà que le morveux lui sourit et le regarde avec espoir. Le choc.  
– Rien à faire, Professeur?  
D'un geste, Severus fait disparaître la potion, regarde le morveux et d'une voix faussement navrée:  
– Irrécupérable, Potter.

Son professeur, regard interrogateur, penche la tête sur le côté. Oui, Harry a compris le double-sens de la phrase. Merci pour l'insulte. Échange de regards mi-figue. Son professeur est satisfait.  
– Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.  
Harry ne sait pas s'il est déçu ou soulagé.

Après que le morveux et sa clique aient déguerpi, Severus trouve le mot sur son bureau.  
« Mon amour, mon professeur, tu me méprises et pourtant je t'aime. Tes yeux posés sur moi sont comme une délicieuse torture. Ta voix me donne des frissons. Je ne peux plus te regarder et t'aimer en silence. Laisse-moi te dire combien je te désire. Me ferais-tu l'amour avec des gestes aussi précis que lorsque tu prépares une potion? »  
Ce mot est-il une plaisanterie ou le résultat d'hormones adolescents? Doit-il être flatté, amusé, ébranlé, agacé, excité? Il lui semble qu'il est tout à la fois. Il plie le mot et le range dans sa poche.  
Plus tard, dans la nuit, il le relira dans son lit et se donnera du plaisir en pensant à l'inconnu de la lettre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La bombe**

Severus ne reconnaît pas l'écriture de l'Amoureux. Malhabile. Il a dû écrire le mot avec la main gauche. Mais il suffirait d'une potion et Severus découvrirait son identité. Il se rend dans son laboratoire. Le mystère l'ennuie, il aime planifier et le pouvoir c'est le savoir. Ses mains tremblent lorsqu'il prépare la potion. Il plonge la lettre dans le liquide. Une image du morveux apparaît. Merde. Il fait disparaître le tout.  
Severus aurait préféré n'importe qui d'autre. Quelqu'un qui l'indiffère. Il aurait pu oublier cette histoire. Mais l'image de son péché mignon va le hanter. Severus adore énerver le morveux. C'est plus fort que lui. Une compulsion. Il aime ces yeux chargés d'orage posé sur lui. Une intensité qu'il ne retrouve nulle part ailleurs.  
Un morceau de parchemin, sa plume chargée d'encre rouge. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il va écrire. Sa plume se déplace toute seule sur le papier.  
« Monsieur Potter, malgré le judicieux usage de votre main gauche, vous m'avez sous-estimé. Votre tentative est-elle une plaisanterie ou attendez-vous que je la note? Essayez-vous de me mettre dans l'embarras? Vous êtes conscient qu'une aventure avec l'un de mes élèves me coûterait mon travail. Veuillez déplacer votre ''affection'' sur un sujet plus sensible. PS »  
Ce qu'il a rédigé ressemble à une mise à l'épreuve des sentiments de Potter. Tant pis. Il lui donnera le mot lorsqu'il lui rendra son devoir. Cela lui permettra d'observer sa réaction.

XXX

Un clignement de paupière, puis les yeux qui s'écarquillent de plus en plus, le regard qui se lève comme au ralenti pour se poser sur lui. Troublé. Severus lui mettrait un optimal pour la réaction.  
Envie d'en rajouter, juste un peu. Il murmure, mi-figue, à Potter:  
– Je m'attendais à mieux.  
Potter l'étudie choqué, puis, d'un ton décidé:  
– Je vais persévérer, Professeur.

La tête de son professeur qui bascule sur le côté, comme pour lui dire, à ta guise. Puis, il lui tourne le dos et retourne à son bureau.  
Le coeur de Harry bat trop fort. Il n'entend rien du reste du cours.

Regard baissé, Potter s'est retranché en lui-même. Sa potion, il la prépare comme un automate. Pour éviter la catastrophe, Severus garde un oeil sur lui. En fait, il n'arrive pas à faire autrement.

Ça y est, Potter va faire une bévue. Severus se précipite vers lui. Il lui saisit le poignet. Juste à temps.  
Severus soupire.  
– Ta potion est instable si tu rajoutes de la mandragore maintenant, ça va exploser.  
Potter a le regard contrit mais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le morveux se fiche de lui. Il l'aurait fait exprès? Severus le sonde. Le morveux soutient son regard avec candeur. Un lac tranquille.  
– Merci Professeur.  
Severus y plonge, s'y noie, puis, d'une voix étouffé:  
– 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour tentative de confection de bombe.

Harry entend à peine les paroles de son Professeur et les ricanements qui en découlent. Il est trop ébranlé par le regard noir. Un regard qui le poursuivra bien après la fin du cours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le cadeau**

En dernier, Potter dépose son devoir sur la table, deux parchemins. Severus n'en avait demandé qu'un.  
– J'espère avoir fait mieux, cette fois-ci.  
C'est la première fois que Severus se réjouit de devoirs à corriger. Il hoche la tête tout en caressant machinalement la feuille.  
– On peut toujours rêver...

Avant, Harry aurait pris cette réponse pour une insulte mais le ton de son Professeur n'est pas sarcastique. Il ressemble à une proposition, qui le fait frissonner.

Les mains à plat sur le devoir, Severus attend d'être seul, puis, soulève délicatement la feuille.  
« Ta réponse, le tutoiement, ton intervention, tes yeux... Oui Professeur, je t'ai clairement sous-estimé. Ta réponse m'a surpris. J'attendais de la dérision et des sarcasmes mais je n'ai vu que des doutes et, peut-être, un encouragement. Je t'assure que mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères. Je ne veux pas te mettre dans l'embarras mais je ne peux plus me taire. Ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Je me languis de toi. Lorsque tu m'as tutoyé en cours, l'autre jour, c'est comme si la barrière entre nous était en train de céder. J'avais envie de te tutoyer à mon tour et de t'appeler par ton prénom, Severus. Ton intervention chevaleresque a laissé une marque sur mon poignet mais aussi dans mon coeur. Merci de m'avoir, à nouveau, sauvé. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir protégé. Avec toi, je me sens en sécurité. Et lorsque tu as baissé tes yeux sur moi. Je me suis senti enveloppé par un sentiment délicieux. Celui d'avoir ton entière attention. J'ai encore envie de ton regard sur moi, même si j'ai l'impression que je vais me consumer de l'intérieur. Professeur, je t'en supplie, donne-moi une retenue que je puisse t'observer à loisir. »

Severus n'avait pas remarqué pour le tutoiement. Il est en train de glisser. C'est dangereux. Il ne doute plus des sentiments de Potter. Après ce mot rempli de chaleur, il a besoin d'une douche froide. Il pourra lui répondre ensuite, en étant raisonnable.  
Cela ne fonctionne pas. La douche attise ses sens. L'eau froide lui rappelle le regard de Potter qui se déverse sur lui, en cascade. Severus est dur, alors il pense à ces mots doux et ces sentiments mièvres mais authentique et cela lui donne envie de pleurer. Il augmente la température, l'eau devient tiède, comme la réponse qu'il devrait lui donner. Il sort de la douche. Nu, il compose sa réponse, sans réfléchir.  
« Potter, tes performances dans mon cours sont une menace, non seulement, pour la sécurité des autres élèves mais pour l'humanité. En tant que Professeur, je ne peux pas continuer à cautionner ce manque d'aptitudes. Des cours particuliers s'imposent. Ils auront lieu les mardis, dans mon bureau à 19h. Durant une heure, nous réviserons les bases des potions. En espérant, ainsi, augmenter ta concentration durant mes cours. PS»  
Severus n'ose pas relire ce qu'il a écrit. Soulagé, il plie en quatre l'offense qui le perdra. Alors seulement, les yeux fixé sur la lettre de Potter, il se laisse succomber au plaisir.

XXX

Severus hésite, le mot plié dans sa poche. Il lui reste une chance de s'échapper. Il rend le devoir de Potter sans le regarder. Il ne veut pas voir sa réaction. Potter le retient, le poing serré contre le tissu de sa cape. De la déception dans sa voix:  
– Professeur?  
Severus lui répond d'un ton froid.  
– Pas maintenant, Potter.  
Puis, il sort le mot de sa poche et le pose brusquement sur le bureau. Voilà, cette fois, il est perdu.  
Potter regarde la feuille pliée en 4, comme un cadeau de Noël qu'il n'attendait plus. Il le déballe lentement. Impatience, il prend trop de temps, Severus a envie de s'éclipser. Les dés sont jetés de toute façon. Mais Potter ne veut pas lâcher sa cape.  
En lisant le mot, le regard de Potter s'illumine tel un sapin de Noël. Ça valait presque la peine. Potter se décide à relâcher sa cape.  
– Merci, Professeur.  
Severus soupire. Merlin le préserve des amours d'adolescents.

Harry relit le mot de Severus, encore et encore. Il n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Des cours particuliers en tête à tête avec Severus. Son Professeur, le regard froid, le surveille du coin de l'oeil. Harry essaie de se concentrer. Ce n'est pas évident lorsqu'il a envie de crier de joie et que son coeur ne cesse de bondir dans sa poitrine.

Sa potion n'est pas de la bonne couleur, mais il n'y a pas eu d'explosion. Harry tend sa fiole à son Professeur qui l'observe d'un air dégoûté. Il veut s'enfuir mais son Professeur le retient par le poignet. Il se penche vers lui et murmure pour que lui seul l'entende:  
– C'est la dernière fois que je tolère ta distraction. A partir de maintenant, j'attends de toi que tu te concentres uniquement sur le cours.  
Harry hoche la tête en essayant d'adopter un air convaincant. Severus lève les yeux au ciel puis relâche son poignet, leurs doigts se frôlent. Électricité.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Fais comme chez toi**

Harry poirote devant la porte du bureau de Severus. Un quart d'heure trop tôt mais il n'arrivait plus à attendre. La porte s'ouvre, Severus, le regarde d'un air narquois.  
– Tu es en avance, ça change...  
Harry essaie de trouver une excuse, mais rien ne vient. Il reste muet.  
Severus, d'un ton indulgent:  
– Entre...  
Harry s'exécute. Severus ferme la porte. Un sort pour la protéger. Harry retrouve sa langue.  
– Severus?  
– Mmh?  
C'est sorti tout seul. Harry ne sait pas comment continuer alors il s'approche de son Professeur et blottit sa tête contre son torse.  
Severus, ironique:  
– Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.  
Harry l'entoure de ses bras. Severus pose une main sur sa tête et l'autre contre sa nuque.  
Harry murmure contre son torse :  
– Je t'aime.  
Les doigts de Severus effleurent ses cheveux, délicates caresses.  
– J'ai de la peine à imaginer pourquoi.  
– Tu me mets dans tous mes états.  
Harry se presse davantage contre lui pour que Severus sente son désir.  
– Il me semble que tu confonds amour et attraction.

Potter l'étreint avec affection.  
– Non, j'ai aussi envie de prendre soin de toi.  
Un coup au cœur. Le souffle court, Severus lui demande:  
– Revenons au sexe. Tu l'as déjà fait?  
Potter relève la tête, le regard candide.  
– Rien fait, à part me branler en pensant à toi.  
Une autre friction. Érection contre érection. Severus soupire. Potter ravi:  
– Ça t'excite aussi...  
– Dis-moi ce que tu imagines quand tu te branles...  
Potter sourit.  
– Toi, moi, dans un lit. Tu m'inities à la science subtile du sexe.  
La main de Potter descend sur ses fesses. Severus frémit.  
– Ah... Et comment je suis?  
Potter rigole.  
– Dur, comme maintenant...  
Severus secoue la tête.  
– Non, mon attitude?  
– Comme d'habitude en cours, mi-figue, ironique, des discours à double-sens, mais je te préfère comme tu es maintenant.  
– Comme je suis maintenant...  
– Charmant.  
C'est la goutte d'eau. Severus ne peut plus se retenir. Il penche sa tête vers Potter et effleure ses lèvres. Potter ouvre la bouche. Langue contre langue un ballet langoureux. Potter gémit, Severus soupire. Le baiser part en vrille.  
Potter, tout à son désir, se frotte contre lui.  
– Je te veux, tellement, tellement, tellement fort.  
– Du calme.  
Severus ne sait pas s'il se parle à lui-même ou à Potter.  
– Viens...  
Severus prend la main de Potter et l'amène dans sa chambre. Par curiosité, Severus lui met la main devant les yeux et demande :  
– Ma chambre, à quoi elle ressemble?  
Potter répond du tac au tac :  
– Des meubles noirs, une énorme bibliothèque, une penderie pour les costumes, pas de miroir, des rideaux noirs épais, un grand lit à baldaquin, des draps de satin rouge, une emblème de Serpentard au mur.  
Severus lui tire légèrement l'oreille, puis, murmure au creux:  
– Tu veux voir ça, ou la vraie?  
– La vraie, sans hésiter.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note de l'auteure : Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews et pour les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris, ça me fait très plaisir !  
_

 **Chapitre 5 : Adieu les loupes**

Severus soulève sa main. Harry écarquille les yeux. Il avait tout faux, à part pour la bibliothèque. Les meubles sont en bois, beige foncé, modernes. Le lit est de taille moyenne sans baldaquin ni satin, juste une tête de lit sobre et rectangulaire en bois. Les draps sont blancs. Sur le lit, une duvet, un plaid et des coussins bruns. Les murs gris foncés avec des moulures. Un grand miroir, accroché au mur, fait face au lit. Pas de penderie, une armoire à portes coulissantes. Des gravures de paysages au mur, pas de trace de serpents.  
Harry n'en revient pas.  
– Wahou! C'est beau.  
– Évidemment quand on s'attend à une chambre de vampire...  
Severus a l'air vexé. Harry se retient de rigoler.  
– Excuse-moi, c'est à cause de ta dégaine.  
Severus, sourire en coin, lui demande:  
– Et sous mon costume?  
Harry s'approche pour déboutonner sa cape. Severus saisit ses mains.  
– Sans tricher.  
– Je ne suis plus sûr de rien.  
– Allez...  
Harry soupire.  
– Tu vas encore te vexer.  
– Sois moins ridicule dans tes descriptions et je te pardonnerais.

Potter le regarde avec une concentration qu'il n'a jamais obtenu de lui en cours de potion, comique.  
– Mince, légèrement musclé, la peau pâle, pas beaucoup de poils, petit bide du quarantenaire, un caleçon gris assorti aux murs de sa chambre.  
Severus, sourire en coin, fait mine d'applaudir.  
– Merci pour le bide.  
– Tu aurais préféré des tablettes de chocolat?  
– Pourquoi pas ni l'un ni l'autre.  
Un coup de tête de Potter, il veut que Severus lui rendre la pareille. Severus, d'un ton blasé:  
– Corps parfait d'adolescent prépubère. Sans les lunettes, encore mieux. Question suivante.  
Potter enlève ses lunettes, les dépose sur la table de nuit, puis, lui demande:  
– Qui êtes-vous?  
– Ton professeur d'éducation sexuelle, apparemment. Il existe des sorts pour la vue, permanent.  
Potter hausse les épaules et secoue la tête. Severus soupire, il faut tout faire soi-même.  
– Tu veux que je te rende la vue?  
Lorsque Potter hoche la tête, Severus jubile. Adieu les loupes! Severus prononce l'incantation.  
Potter, les yeux écarquillés, regarde sa chambre du sol au plafond, puis, ses yeux se posent sur lui et le détaillent. Sans les loupes, Severus est au premières loges pour observer son regard bleu limpide qui le met au supplice. Il détourne les yeux.  
– Wahou! Je te vois... Je te vois comme je ne t'ai jamais vu. Je crois que mes lunettes n'étaient pas adaptées...  
Severus se demande ce que son visage donne sans le flou artistique. Potter lui sourit et s'exclame:  
– Severus, je croyais que je t'aimais, mais en fait, je t'adore!  
Un coup au coeur, Severus lui répond en marmonnant:  
– Il y a deux minutes, tu n'y voyais rien et tu me prenais pour un vampire.  
Potter le dévore des yeux.  
– J'ai monstrueusement envie de toi, mon vampire adoré.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ta créature des ténèbres?  
Potter susurre:  
– Te déshabiller. J'ai envie de sentir ta peau contre la mienne.  
Potter, regard interrogateur, attend sa permission. Severus le trouve craquant.  
– Vas-y, je t'en prie.

Malgré l'excitation, Harry s'efforce d'y aller doucement. Il veut savourer ce moment où Severus est mis à nu. Il déboutonne la cape, la tunique, la chemise. Lorsqu'il voit le t-shirt, il perd patience.  
– Mère-grand, pourquoi vous avez tant de vêtements?  
– Pour mieux te faire languir, mon petit.  
Harry se débarrasse de la dernière couche à la hâte. Hypnotisé, il fixe le torse de Severus.  
– J'avais raison, sauf pour le bide.  
– Je fais attention.  
– T'es vachement bien foutu!  
– Merci, petit.  
Severus lui fait signe. C'est à son tour. Harry hésite, il voudrait prévenir Severus que son corps est loin d'être aussi parfait qu'il l'imagine.  
– Tu sais, je ne suis pas...  
– Chut, laisse-moi la surprise.  
Severus enlève d'une traite son pull et son t-shirt, puis, d'un ton blasé:  
– C'est bien ce que je pensais...  
Harry n'est pas rassuré.  
– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?  
Severus, d'un ton neutre:  
– Tu me plaît.


	6. Chapter 6

_Note de l'auteure: Oui Harry a les yeux bleus dans ce texte, tout simplement parce que Daniel Radcliffe à les yeux bleus. Et je précise, pour les puristes, que ce texte est très librement inspiré de l'histoire du livre..._

 **Chapitre 6 : L'abri**

Le regard de Potter vacille, il hoche la tête. On dirait qu'il est déçu. Severus lui demande:  
– Tu ne me crois pas?  
Potter secoue la tête. Severus le regarde droit dans les yeux et susurre:  
– J'étais pépère avant que tu arrives avec tes grandes déclarations. Je me contentais de t'observer à la dérobée. Je n'attendrais rien. Tu as tout fiché en l'air. Maintenant, je veux toucher, ressentir, posséder.  
Potter se jette à son cou.  
– Désolé.  
Severus sent qu'il n'en pense pas un mot. Les bras autour de lui s'accrochent. Peau contre peau, Potter gémit.  
– Ohh oui, Severus chéri!  
Encore un coup au coeur.  
– Tu me tues, Potter.  
Avant que Potter débite une autre absurdité, Severus s'empare de sa bouche. Lèvres vite écartées, langues qui s'enlacent et se cajolent. Les doigts de Potter, comme des papillons sur son torse, finissent de l'achever. Pour éviter de chavirer, ses bras s'amarrent autour de Potter et le serre contre lui. Sa tête plonge et trouve refuge au creux de son épaule. En sécurité, envie de soupirer.

Harry observe Severus à la dérobée. Il ne reconnaît pas son professeur. Il réalise qu'il ignore tout de cet homme dont il est tombé amoureux. Il est partagé entre l'envie de se calfeutrer aussi et de succomber à son désir. Harry laisse aller sa tête contre Severus, une main contre son dos, l'autre déboutonne le pantalon de Severus. Le caleçon est bleu foncé avec des lignes. Sous le tissu, le sexe dressé de Severus semble l'attendre. Harry descend le rideau et prend le membre en main. Severus ferme les yeux.  
En miroir, la main de Severus s'est déplacée aussi. Elle a écarté la fermeture éclair et le caleçon vert et s'est posée délicatement sur le sexe d'Harry.  
Harry aimerait que Severus lui montre ce qu'il préfère mais la main de son professeur reste immobile.  
– Prof...  
– Non, Potter.  
Harry n'en revient pas.  
– Tu ne veux pas me donner de cours sur la science subtile du sexe.  
Severus, languide:  
– S'il te plaît, j'enseigne toute la journée, je n'ai plus le cœur à ça... Vas-y, je te suis.  
Harry plonge sa main dans les cheveux de Severus, de l'autre il titille son sexe. Severus, en miroir, reproduit les mouvements. Étrange impression de se faire plaisir à soi-même. Harry fait comme il aime, il empoigne la queue fermement, de temps en temps une pression sur le gland. Severus fait des petits bruits d'appréciation sur son épaule, Harry gémit tout ce qu'il peut. Ça va bientôt partir, il ralentit.  
– Embrasse-moi.  
Severus abandonne son abri. Yeux dans les yeux. Intimité. Impossible de détourner le regard. Harry et Severus s'embrassent, les yeux ouverts.  
Ses yeux, sa langue, son sexe, trop de sensations, Harry n'arrive plus à se contrôler, il le branle de plus en plus fort, des mouvements désordonnés. Severus suit la cadence et gémit à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Severus jouït le premier en étouffant un cri. Quand Harry sent la semence chaude couler sur ses doigts, il le suit aussitôt.  
Un Evanesco, Severus se laisse tomber sur le lit, les yeux clos, un petit sourire sur le visage. Harry prendrait bien une photo. Harry hésite, puis, s'allonge à côté de lui pour lui laisser de l'espace. Severus prend sa main, l'embrasse sur le front et re-blottit sa tête au creux de son épaule. Harry place sa main sur la nuque de Severus, léger massage. Harry se dit que le paradis doit ressembler à ce lit. Il passerait bien la nuit là. Severus, en train de s'assoupir, lui murmure, à moitié endormi:  
– Une demi-heure, ensuite tu me réveilles et tu retournes à Gryffondor. Sinon, ils vont croire que je t'ai kidnappé.  
Harry somnole en gardant un œil sur le réveil de la table de nuit. La demi-heure passe trop vite, s'il pouvait arrêter le temps, encore un quart d'heure.

Des baisers, des chéris, Severus ne sait plus trop où il est. Dans son lit. Il y a quelqu'un avec lui. Ça lui revient, Potter, la branlette.  
– Quelle heure il est?  
– 21h.  
Severus grogne. Potter, philosophe:  
– Je leur dirais que tu m'as trouvé tellement nul que tu m'as retenu plus longtemps.  
– Je vais encore passer pour un tortionnaire...  
Severus place un coussin sur sa tête et marmonne:  
– Après tout je m'en fous, qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre...  
Potter le regarde avec un grand sourire.  
– Pauvre Severus...  
– Enlève-moi ce sourire, tu viens de te taper 2h de potions.  
Potter, le visage figé, on dirait une statue. Severus soupire.  
– Très mauvais acteur, on est foutu.  
– Tu me donneras des cours, parce que toi, tu caches bien ton jeu.  
Severus, sourire en coin.  
– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
Potter, suppliant:  
– On doit vraiment attendre une semaine!?  
– Patience, Potter. Soyons discret. Pas de sourire, pas de regard énamouré, pas de lettre, aucun geste déplacé.  
– Ça ressemble à l'enfer.  
– Bienvenue dans mon univers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Les regards**

Harry ne veut pas mettre l'objet de son affection dans l'embarras mais ses conditions le rendent marteau. Le pire c'est durant le repas où il doit se retenir de regarder vers la table des profs. Le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé, c'est de fixer résolument son assiette. Poulet, pommes de terre et haricots. Il les a tellement regardés qu'il pourrait réciter tous les plats de la semaine. S'il lève les yeux, il est certain que son regard sera attiré par celui de son amant. Même dans sa tête, il n'ose plus prononcer son prénom de peur de se trahir. Parfois, cette liaison lui paraît si irréelle qu'il se demande s'il n'a pas rêvé toute l'histoire. Pour se défouler, il écrit des lettres débordantes de sentiments, qu'il n'envoie pas.  
Le cours de potion s'annonce une affaire compliquée. Harry entre dans la salle en regardant le sol. Un carrelage vert foncé qu'il remarque pour la première fois. Le tableau noir avec les instructions et l'écriture précise de son amant ne font qu'accentuer son sentiment de manque. Il trouve refuge dans son manuel de potions. Il voit dans sa périphérie une silhouette sombre approcher. Deux mains élégantes s'abattent sur son bureau.  
Un murmure amusé de son professeur:  
– Qu'est ce que tu fiches, Potter?  
Un test? Harry répond sans lever la tête:  
– Cours de potion.  
Severus, en ricanant:  
– Dans une heure...  
Harry lève brusquement la tête et regarde aux alentours. Il est seul, en tête à tête avec son professeur. Dans sa volonté d'accélérer l'après-midi, il a zappé son cours de métamorphose. Un coup d'œil à la pendule.  
– Merde !  
À la hâte, Harry remet ses affaires dans son sac, puis, s'adresse au torse de son amant:  
– J'y vais. Pardon...  
Harry veut s'enfuir mais son professeur le retient par le poignet. Une poussée dans sa direction, Harry se retrouve penché au-dessus du bureau, Severus le rencontre à mi-chemin. Leurs lèvres se frôlent. Avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de réaliser, Severus a fait un pas en arrière.  
Stupéfait, Harry lève les yeux vers Severus et rencontre son regard narquois.  
– A toute à l'heure, Monsieur Potter.  
Coup d'oeil à gauche, coup d'oeil à droite, toujours personne, Harry contourne le bureau. Son regard fixé sur celui de Severus pour rattraper le temps perdu. Brusquement, ses bras s'enroulent autour de la nuque de Severus et attire sa bouche contre la sienne. Un baiser mouillé, avide. Il n'arrive plus à se détacher.

Severus les mains levées, pris en otage, occupé à recevoir la langue de Potter, se laisse faire. Potter abandonne sa bouche et lui murmure à l'oreille:  
– Ne pas te regarder, c'est un calvaire, je n'en peux plus, je vais claquer.  
Après cet aveu, Potter reprend l'assaut de sa bouche. Yeux dans les yeux, Severus se laisse emporter par le courant, définitivement perdu.  
Un aveu pour un aveu, la langue de Severus se délie.  
– Tu as bien joué ton rôle, un moment, j'ai même cru, que tu ne voulais plus...  
Le regard de Potter s'échauffe, l'orage va exploser.  
– J'ai fait, ce que tu m'as demandé.  
Severus, en souriant:  
– Je suis un homme de contradictions.  
Potter ferme les yeux, la punition. Severus, d'un ton cajoleur:  
– Regarde-moi.  
Potter ouvre un œil. Severus, hilare, susurre:  
– L'autre aussi.  
Potter les yeux levés au ciel.  
Severus effleure sa bouche, puis, murmure:  
– J'ai dit pas de regards ''énamourés'', je n'ai pas dit pas de regards du tout.  
Potter lui jette un regard agacé.  
Severus, encourageant:  
– Ce regard-là est bon, ''la nuit sur le lac''. Le précédent, ''l'orage'', aussi.  
Regard surpris de Potter. Coup de tête de Severus.  
– ''Brusque éclaircie'', pourquoi pas...  
Potter baisse les yeux et réfléchit. Severus secoue la tête.  
– ''Le brouillard se lève'', celui-là ne compte pas, tu ne me regardes pas.  
Potter relève les yeux, le regard langoureux. Severus, l'index en l'air:  
– ''Je t'aime Severus-chéri'', à bannir en public.  
Potter, regard de biais. Severus soupire.  
– Encore pire, ''Vachement bien foutu''.  
Potter ferme les yeux. Baisser de rideau. Severus, surpris:  
– C'est déjà fini?  
– Désolé, je suis coincé sur ''je t'aime, Severus-chéri'' à cause de tes titres.  
Severus dépose un baiser sur ses paupières closes.

Harry soupire de joie. Les yeux mi-clos, il pose ses lèvres sur celles de Severus. Cette fois, le baiser est tendre, amoureux. Cœur réchauffé, Harry se dit qu'il a bien fait de se planter... Un temps d'arrêt. Entre deux baisers, Harry, à regret :  
– La métamorphose.  
Coup d'œil synchronisé à la pendule. Harry a loupé la moitié du cours.  
Severus, la main sur sa nuque, le ramène vers sa bouche.  
– Foutu pour foutu.  
Entre les baisers, Severus élabore une excuse.  
– Tu avais une migraine carabinée... Tu as été voir Pomfresh... Elle n'était pas là... Tu as pensé à moi... Tu es venu ici me demander une potion... Je t'ai donné un philtre contre le mal de tête... Potion bleue claire, goût anisée... ça t'a assommé... Tu as dormi pendant l'heure de métamorphose... Et tu t'es réveillé frais comme une rose... Pour ton cours de potion.  
– J'avais très mal... Tu m'as donné une double dose... J'ai dormi longtemps... loupé les 2 derniers cours... Et je me suis réveillé frais comme une rose... A 19h pour mon ''cours de rattrapage''.  
Severus lui tire l'oreille.  
– Ne pousse pas, je te donne des excuses pour les autres cours, pour le mien, débrouille-toi.  
Pour se faire pardonner, Harry fait mine de s'intéresser.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?  
– J'hésite... Essence de dictame ou interrogation surprise sur le chapitre 20? Qu'en penses-tu?  
– Qu'il faut que je lise le chapitre 20.  
– On l'a vu, la dernière fois, en cours.  
Harry ne se rappelle de rien mais ne veut pas détruire les illusions de son professeur.  
– Juste pour me rafraîchir la mémoire...  
Plus que 20 minutes, Harry fait mine d'attraper son manuel de potion.  
Severus pose la main sur le livre, puis, se penche vers Harry et lui souffle les réponses au creux de l'oreille. Baisers et mots se mélangent. Harry se laisse bercer par la voix. Sur un nuage, la tête vide, il se dit qu'il va avoir une très mauvaise note.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : L'examen**

Potter le nez penché sur sa copie écrit furieusement. Severus aurait-il enfin trouvé le moyen de lui transmettre ''la science subtile'' des potions? Il veut en avoir le cœur net.  
En catimini, il se dirige dans le dos de Potter et pose son regard sur sa feuille. Potter arrête d'écrire et place ses mains à plat pour cacher sa copie. Severus, sourire en coin, attend. Harry prend une autre feuille, recouvre sa copie et continue d'écrire. Ligne par ligne, aussitôt recouverte. Severus ne sait pas pourquoi mais ce jeu l'excite. C'est la première fois qu'il se réjouit de corriger un examen.  
Severus jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, tous les élèves ont la tête penchée sur leurs copies.  
Severus s'emmerde, envie de faire chier. Son index effleure l'épaule de Potter et trace des coeurs.  
Potter soulève sa plume, virage vers la main de Severus, dessin d'un éclair à la base du pouce, puis retour à sa feuille.  
Severus observe l'éclair en riant, puis d'un ton malicieux:  
– Plus que 10 minutes...  
Potter écarquille les yeux, regarde le bas de sa feuille et passe la deuxième vitesse. Severus, bon joueur, le laisse à son examen et retourne à son bureau.

Severus est un grand gamin, quand ça l'arrange. Pas de gestes équivoques, mes fesses! Harry attend que les autres aient rendu leurs copies, puis, se dirige vers le bureau. Severus, impatient, se frotte les mains. Harry lui rend sa copie avec un regard innocent. Une feuille blanche, il a juste marqué son nom. Frustré, Severus ferme les yeux, trace un zéro et lui rend la feuille sans le regarder.  
Harry, mi-figue:  
– Oh pardon, Professeur, je me suis trompé de feuille...  
Excédé, Severus, les yeux au ciel, sa main tendue vers la copie.  
Harry fait mine de la relire. Severus lui arrache la feuille des mains, puis, sarcastique:  
– Je ferais la moyenne avec ce que tu viens de me rendre.  
Harry, en catimini, lui tire la langue. Il roule en boule la copie blanche, puis la met dans sa poche.  
– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Professeur.  
Une exclamation étouffée. Harry regarde autour de lui. Toute la classe les observe.  
Harry grimace. Son professeur s'exclame:  
– Retenue toute la semaine, Potter! Jusqu'à lundi prochain, vous passerez vos soirée en tête à tête avec...  
Son professeur lui fait signe de patienter, pendant qu'il parcourt sa copie.  
Harry, incertain, attend la sentence. Bizarrement, il lui semble, qu'il a bien réussi l'examen, comme si les mots de Severus s'étaient gravés, malgré lui, dans son subconscient.  
Severus, distraitement, en écrivant des remarques sur sa copie:  
– Votre... Professeur... de... Potions.  
Son professeur les yeux sur sa copie, le congédie d'un signe de main. Harry essaie de camoufler son sourire pour arborer une mine d'enterrement.  
Il rejoint Hermione et Ron, le regard baissé. Dans le couloir, Hermione le console à sa façon.  
– Oh Harry, je suis désolée, mais tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas le provoquer, ça lui donne des occasions de te punir.  
Ron prend sa défense:  
– De toute façon, la chauve-souris sadique a une dent contre lui depuis le départ.  
– C'est vrai que le Professeur Snape ne l'aime pas beaucoup, raison de plus pour faire profil bas.  
– Et se laisser maltraiter!? Ne sois pas ridicule, Hermione.  
Le ton monte, Harry s'absente de la discussion. Il se demande comment ses amis réagiraient s'ils savaient la vérité. Il lui semble qu'Hermione supporterait mais Ron l'enverrait probablement à St-Mangouste. Peut-être qu'il leur avouera, à la fin de l'année, lorsqu'il aura son diplôme...  
– Tu pourrais le soutenir, il va passer une semaine enfermé dans le donjon avec ce connard de bâtard graisseux... On est avec toi, Harry...  
Peut-être, même plus tard...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Nuit étoilée**

L'alarme de sa porte se déclenche, pile à l'heure. Severus retrouve Potter devant sa porte, l'air coupable et le regard baissé. Trognon. Personne aux alentours, Severus une main sur sa nuque, place sa tête contre son coeur.  
Potter soupire. Severus murmure:  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon petit... chéri?  
Potter prend sa main et l'emmène à l'intérieur. Il ferme la porte.  
– Mes amis te détestent, enfin surtout Ron et j'ai failli tout faire capoter.  
Severus, en lui caressant les cheveux:  
– C'est normal, je ne fais rien pour être apprécié de mes élèves. T'inquiètes, ça leur passera à la fin de l'année... Et pour le reste, soyons plus discrets et évitons de nous donner en spectacle en public.  
– Tu m'en veux?  
– J'ai l'air?  
Potter secoue la tête, puis demande:  
– J'ai bien réussi l'examen?  
– C'est pas du Granger, mais c'est plus que correct, je t'ai mis Effort exceptionnel.  
Potter, satisfait, hoche la tête. Il accroche ses bras autour de son cou.  
– Tu m'as manqué.  
Severus ricane.  
– On s'est vu toute la journée.  
– Non, pendant la semaine...  
Potter sort de sa poche un paquet de feuilles.  
– Je t'ai écrit des lettres et j'ai fait une liste aussi...  
Touché, Severus hoche la tête.  
– Une liste?  
– De tout ce que j'avais envie de faire avec toi.  
Severus, surpris, compte les pages. Six, recto-verso. Potter s'excuse:  
– Des suggestions, on n'est pas obligé de tout faire.  
Severus lit à voix haute:  
– Branlette dans l'autre sens, okay. Fellation... Les six pages sont comme ça!?  
Potter rigole.  
– Non après tu me fais la lecture et on se ballade en forêt.  
– Ah... Bon, je te pointerai tout ça pour la semaine prochaine. En attendant faisons...  
Severus ferme les yeux et pointe son index au hasard sur la liste.  
– Prendre une douche ensemble... Je suis bien tombé... Ma salle de bain, elle est comment?  
– Parfaite, je suis sûr... Montre-la moi!  
Severus le prend par la main. Dans la salle de bain, Potter s'extasie sur les mosaïques.  
– On dirait une nuit étoilé!

Une baignoire, un rideau argenté, le plafond en miroir, en voyant leurs reflets, Harry a l'impression de perdre pied.  
Harry, d'un ton blasé, imite son Professeur:  
– C'est bien ce que je pensais, parfait.  
Severus avoue:  
– C'est ma pièce préférée... J'ai un peu exagéré avec le miroir.  
– Moi je trouve ça stylé. Tu devrais en mettre un dans la chambre aussi.  
– Tu me donnes des idées... Déshabille-moi...  
Cette fois, Severus lui a facilité la tâche. A peine la chemise déboutonnée à la hâte, que Harry rencontre sa peau nue. Harry a envie d'y goûter. Sa bouche lèche, titille, embrasse, elle descend le long de son cou, sur les clavicules, les tétons, le ventre. Harry déboutonne son pantalon. Des baisers autour du caleçon et sur le sexe emprisonné de tissu. Harry le lèche sur toute la longueur.  
Severus, une main devant le visage, l'autre blottie dans les cheveux d'Harry, proteste en soupirant:  
– Ce que tu me fais, c'est pas permis...  
– Si, tu as dis okay pour la fellation.  
Harry soulève l'élastique du caleçon, le baisse à moitié. Sa langue, sur la base du gland, il le prend dans sa bouche et le déguste.  
Severus, les yeux au ciel, dans un murmure étouffé:  
– Non, c'était pour la branlette... Pour la fellation, je dis... Oui... Oh oui...  
Le caleçon écarté, les lèves d'Harry descendent et remontent le long du sexe, des coups de langues sur le pourtour du gland, puis, Harry reprend le membre en bouche.  
Severus, à sa merci, se laisse aller contre le mur. Les yeux clos, une main devant la bouche pour atténuer ses gémissements, l'autre qui empoigne la tignasse d'Harry.  
Harry les yeux levé vers Severus:  
– Regarde-moi, Severus-chéri.  
Avant de reprend l'exploration méticuleuse de son sexe.  
Severus, supplie:  
– Si je te regarde, je jouis...  
– C'est bien, laisse-toi aller.  
Yeux dans les yeux, des étincelles.  
– Oh purée, Harry...  
Le sexe de Severus qui se tend entre ses lèvres et la semence qui coule dans sa bouche.

La tête vide, le sexe en fusion, les jambes en coton, Severus se laisse glisser le long du mur et s'assied sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.  
Potter s'installe à côté de lui. Severus laisse tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Les yeux qui se ferment tout seuls, envie de pioncer. Dans les vapes:  
– Un instant et je m'occupe de toi.  
Potter se marre:  
– Oui, repose-toi.  
Un baiser contre l'épaule de Potter, avant de sombrer:  
– Tu m'as tué, mon amour.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : La douche**

Severus s'est assoupi sur son épaule et ronronne doucement. Trop mignon.  
Harry laisse son esprit vagabonder. Il passe en revue les items de sa liste et se demande si Severus va les valider. Au début, il n'aurait pas osé lui proposer quoi que ce soit, mais plus il connaît Severus, plus il voit l'homme attentionné qui se cache sous le rôle du tyrannique Professeur de Potions.  
Harry pense à l'après Poudlard. Il se demande si leur relation va survivre à la distance ou si elle est destinée à se terminer à la fin de l'année. Son cœur se serre à cette idée. Il faudra qu'il s'arrange pour revenir à Poudlard régulièrement.  
Il pense à son avenir. Il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il va faire de sa vie mais il a bien aimé les cours de Défense clandestins qu'il a donnés à l'Armée de Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'après ses études, il pourrait retourner à Poudlard et reprendre le poste de Professeur de Défense. Il se demande si Severus veut vraiment ce poste? Il a l'air attaché aux potions.  
Un baiser sur sa tempe.  
– A quoi tu penses?  
– Tu voudrais le poste de Professeur de Défense?  
– Je l'ai voulu, à une époque... Plus maintenant... La guerre est finie, j'aimerais qu'on me foute la paix avec les forces du mal.  
Harry hoche la tête.  
– Et tu te vois où dans 5 ans?  
– A Poudlard, à moins que je pète un plomb et que je me mette à mon compte... Toi?  
– A Poudlard, moi je veux bien ce poste, à moins que je pète un plomb et que je devienne joueur professionnel de Quidditch.  
– C'est toi qui voit, mais le Quidditch après 35 ans c'est terminé... Merde la douche! Tempus. Accorde-moi une demi-heure pour te faire mousser...  
Harry en frissonne d'envie.  
Les lèvres de Severus effleurent sa bouche, tandis qu'il défait sa ceinture et déboutonne son jeans. La main de Severus effleure négligemment son sexe, l'autre main sur ses fesses, délicates pressions.  
Harry, sexe dressé, dévore son amant des yeux et se répand en gémissements.  
Severus se débarrasse du caleçon. Harry lève les bras. Severus enlève pull et t-shirt et reprend ses lèvres en otage. Les mains de Severus, en propriétaire, caressent son corps avec attention. Severus grimpe dans la baignoire. Harry, les jambes en coton, manque de trébucher. Severus le soulève. Dans la douche, il ferme le rideau.  
– Gingembre ou bergamote?  
– Je ne sais plus... Choisis-toi.  
Severus l'embrasse tendrement.  
– Du gingembre, pour le Petit Chéri.  
Le coeur d'Harry s'affole.  
Severus ouvre le robinet. Après avoir contrôlé la température de l'eau, il attire Harry contre lui et fait couler l'eau chaude le long de son dos, puis sur tout son corps.  
L'eau chaude, le corps de Severus contre le sien, Harry ronronne.  
Avec le gel douche, Severus caresse ses épaules, son torse, son dos, ses fesses, ses bras, ses jambes, ses mains, ses pieds. Le fantasme d'Harry, en réalité, dépasse ce qu'il avait imaginé. Severus a gardé le sexe pour la fin.  
Harry le prévient:  
– Tu me touches, je jouis...  
Severus, d'une main, caresse l'intérieur de ses fesses et s'attarde sur l'entrée, de l'autre il trace les contours du sexe d'Harry avec son index.  
– Ahhh!  
– A deux doigts...  
Son index s'aventure à l'intérieur. Le pouce et l'index de son autre main exercent de délicates pressions le long du sexe, un coup d'index sur le gland.  
Harry sursaute.  
– Et ce que tu me fais, c'est permis?  
Severus sourit.  
– Trois?  
Harry, les yeux au ciel:  
– C'est une branlette ou un supplice?  
– Tu voulais la branlette dans l'autre sens.  
– Oh oui... Purée, t'es sadique avec toi-même.  
Severus rigole.  
L'index de Severus titille son intérieur. Il a réunit les trois premiers doigts et frotte son sexe de haut en bas.  
– Quatre, t'aime ça?  
Severus bouge l'index.  
Harry, hochement de tête enthousiaste.  
– Mmmh Mmmh!  
– Alors je rajoute un doigt.  
Les doigts de Severus s'insinuent à l'intérieur, délicieuse pression. Son sexe prisonnier entre majeur et annuaire se fait branler délicatement.  
Harry supplie:  
– Empoigne-moi.  
Severus trace des cercles à l'intérieur. Sa main se referme sur son sexe, puis, le presse fermement.  
– Ohh oui! Encore...  
Severus rajoute un doigt. Nouvelles pressions sur son sexe, de plus en plus rapides.  
– Ça va partir!  
– Comme tu veux mais tu vas louper la dernière étape. C'est celle que je préfère.  
Va et vient des doigts à l'intérieur. Sa main qui se referme sur son sexe et le branle. Harry n'a pas le temps de réagir. Il voit déjà des étoiles filantes, puis, le feu d'artifice.  
Harry se laisse aller contre le torse de Severus. Severus l'accueille gentiment et finit de le rincer. Puis, il enroule Harry dans un linge et le sèche. Harry s'accroche à lui, il n'arrive plus à se détacher de son amant.  
Severus, attendri, le prend dans ses bras.  
– Harry... Chéri...

Plus tard, seul dans son lit, Harry rejoue les moments qu'il a passé avec Severus pour les graver dans sa mémoire. Il est soulagé de la semaine de retenues mais s'inquiète pour la suite. Il sait que Severus ne pourra pas lui donner des retenues pendant toute l'année. Leurs tête à tête d'une heure, une fois par semaine, lui donne des avant-goûts merveilleux mais le frustre au plus haut point. Comme s'il avait un plat délicieux devant le nez et qu'il ne pouvait en déguster qu'une bouchée. Au moment de quitter Severus, il a toujours l'impression que son cœur va se briser.  
Mais une heure, c'est déjà ça et c'est beaucoup moins frustrant que de cacher ses sentiments et de fantasmer sur son Professeur à distance, tandis que celui-ci ne lui adresse que des sarcasmes. Oui, il n'a pas à se plaindre, la situation s'est améliorée par rapport à l'année passée. Après tout, c'est sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas s'enticher de son Professeur. Il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un de plus accessible, mais tout le monde lui paraît fade en comparaison de Severus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Le dîner**

Severus se dirige vers la salle à manger à grandes enjambées. Il est en retard pour le dîner. Quelle journée de merde! Deux explosions de chaudrons dans la même matinée, la correction du catastrophique examen des septièmes années qui prouve que personne ne l'écoute en cours, à part Malefoy et Granger. A la salle des profs, McGo qui lui fait subir un interrogatoire concernant les retenues de Potter.  
Dans le couloir, en sens inverse, la tignasse de Petit Chéri à l'horizon, comme une oasis dans le désert. Il accélère l'allure. Entouré de ses deux gardes du corps habituels, Potter ne le voit pas. Le groupe bifurque à gauche et lui passe sous le nez.  
Severus s'arrête à l'intersection, partagé entre les désirs de son cœur et son estomac.  
Le premier l'emporte, il commandera un sandwich en cuisine.  
Potter est déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. Severus hurle:  
– POOOTTER!  
La foule se retourne. Vingt sur vingt pour la discrétion.  
Il hésite entre la jouer enragé ou sarcastique. Quand l'imbécile, ses mains en porte voix, lui répond sur le même volume:  
– PROOOFFESSEUR?!  
Severus baisse la tête et ferme les yeux. Ne pas rire. Une grande inspiration et il s'exclame:  
– J'ai besoin de vous!  
– J'arrive!  
La foule les regarde comme s'ils étaient des psychopathes. Parfait!  
Petit Chéri s'approche en trottinant, un sourire d'andouille sur le visage. Severus ne sait plus comment la jouer à ce stade.  
Potter en susurrant:  
– Je suis à vous, Professeur.  
Severus, désarmé, lui saisit le poignet et lance au public:  
– Le spectacle est terminé.  
Avant de faire sa sortie en entraînant Potter à sa suite.  
Maintenant qu'il lui a mis le grappin dessus où l'emmener? Ses quartiers, trop risqué... Salle de potion, c'est moins suspect mais à l'opposé, il faudrait revenir sur leurs pas...  
Des caresses sur son poignet, il répond distraitement de son pouce.  
Les toilettes, trop fréquentées... la salle de bain des préfets, sûrement déserte à cette heure mais si quelqu'un les pinçait...  
Potter pris d'un doute:  
– Tu sais où tu vas?  
Severus secoue la tête. Potter lui donne la solution.  
– 7ème étage, devant la tapisserie, la salle sur demande.  
Des escaliers à n'en plus finir, les étages sont déserts, les doigts de Severus glissent, Petit Chéri et lui, mains dans la mains.  
Devant la tapisserie, Potter fait les cents pas. La porte apparaît, il lui fait signe de passer en premier.  
Dans la salle, une table dressée pour deux, des chandelles, du soufflé.  
Potter en souriant:  
– Tu as faim, ça tombe bien j'ai rien pu manger à midi... Le dîner aux chandelles c'était sur ma liste... se promener mains dans la mains aussi.  
Severus n'en peut plus, il attire Petit Chéri contre lui et blottit sa tête contre son épaule. Enfin un endroit tranquille! Severus soupire. Harry lui caresse les cheveux.  
– Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort?  
Severus relève la tête, menton posé sur son épaule.  
– Non... J'ai passé une matinée de merde.  
– Tu veux me raconter?  
Severus secoue la tête et retourne dans son abri.

Severus qui se planque. Trop mignon. Harry n'insiste pas. Une main contre sa nuque et l'autre dans ses cheveux, il le berce tout doucement. Soupirs, la tête de Severus qui suit le mouvement.  
Des bisous dans le cou d'Harry. Severus fait le tour et pose sa tête de l'autre côté puis ses lèvres remontent le long de son cou. Il titille le lobe de l'oreille et murmure dans le creux:  
– Merci, Petit Chéri  
Harry est au paradis. Les baisers de Severus bifurquent, un smack sur la bouche, il l'embrasse du bout de la langue. Harry écarte ses lèvres en gémissant. Leurs langues, câlines. Harmonie.  
Soudain, un gargouillis contrarié. Severus s'éloigne à regret:  
– Désolé, je crève de faim. Rien mangé ce matin.  
Harry le conduit à table:  
– T'inquiète, j'ai la dalle aussi.  
– Viens sur mes genoux...  
Harry s'installe en riant. Severus, ironique:  
– Ce n'est pas sur la liste?  
Harry secoue la tête. Severus, en souriant :  
– J'ai dû confondre avec la mienne...  
– Donne-la moi.  
– Je l'ai en tête, je la mettrais par écrit si tu veux. J'ai un fantasme étrange où nous nous donnons à manger mutuellement.  
Harry plante la fourchette dans le soufflé.  
– Du soufflé, pour mon chéri...

Severus se laisse nourrir par Harry. Il trouve ça très intime. Dans un autre monde, il a tout oublié de sa matinée pourrie.  
– Severus, pour ce soir...  
Merde, ça lui revient...  
– McGo m'est tombé dessus concernant tes retenues.  
– Oh non.  
– Elle m'a demandé ce que j'allais faire de toi et elle s'est proposée de me remplacer.  
– La vache!  
– J'ai dû improviser, j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de ton aide pour refaire le stock de potions de l'infirmerie. Désolé mon chou mais je vais devoir te faire bosser un minimum pour être crédible.  
– Faire des potions ensemble, c'est sur ta liste?  
Severus, d'un ton ironique:  
– En tout cas, je mettrais ma main à couper que ce n'est pas sur la tienne.  
– Non mais maintenant qu'on s'entend, ça peut être sympa. De toute façon, tant que je suis avec toi, ça me va.  
Coup au cœur, Severus lui avoue:  
– Oui, c'est pareil pour moi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : La réunion**

L'après-midi, Severus est de meilleure humeur. Comme si un rayon de soleil avait éclairé sa journée. Par contre, il ne sait pas s'il devient paranoïaque mais ses élèves et ses collègues le regardent bizarrement.  
Pendant la réunion des profs, Severus laisse son esprit vagabonder et repense au dîner.  
Aux divers, Trelawney veut ajouter un point. Il lui semble qu'elle prononce son nom. Aucune idée de ce qu'elle a dit, probablement quelque chose d'aberrant.  
Severus, sur la défensive:  
– Pardon?  
Il jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, regards amusés et sourires réprimés de ses collègues.  
Trelawney lui donne le coup de grâce :  
– Severus, est-ce la pointe de l'amour qui a transpercé votre cœur? Je vois une jeune femme. Un amour naissant. Deux âmes sœur réunis, après la bataille.  
Au secours! Rester de marbre... Regards au ciel des collègues. Personne n'y croit de toute façon.  
Severus, impassible:  
– Non. Je suis gay... Pas besoin de mettre au PV.  
Dumbledore, le regard brillant:  
– Merci pour cette information, Severus. Ce sujet étant clos, d'autres divers?

Harry frappe à la porte. D'habitude son professeur ne lui laisse pas le temps d'arriver qu'il le fait déjà entrer. Harry patiente, pas de réponse. Déçu, il s'assied devant la porte. Ça ne ressemble pas à son professeur d'être en retard. S'il avait pris sa carte, il pourrait voir où se trouve Severus en ce moment.  
Tout à coup, l'écho de pas précipités dans le couloir, Severus débarque au pas de course.  
A bout de souffle:  
– Désolé... chéri.  
Severus lui tend la main.  
– Le mot de passe... ''Polygonum'', pour la prochaine fois...  
Harry saisit sa main et se relève.  
– Je viens d'arriver.  
– Tant mieux.  
Severus l'emmène à l'intérieur et ferme la porte.  
Il l'attire contre lui et pose son front sur son épaule.  
– Je sors d'une réunion de l'enfer... Trelawney m'a grillé... J'ai fait mon coming out aux divers... Chourave veut me présenter son cousin gay... Il est intelligent et il a une bonne situation... Je me suis enfui dès que j'ai pu... Elle m'a donné son numéro, tiens prend-le.  
Harry saisit le papier et le déchire derrière son dos.  
– Oups.  
Ça s'est réglé.  
Severus relève la tête et lui demande en soupirant:  
– Sois franc, j'ai changé? Je me promène avec un sourire niais? Chourave me trouve rayonnant.  
Harry éclate de rire, puis, imite son Professeur, ton blasé:  
– Moi, je ne vois aucune différence...  
Harry ajoute en souriant:  
– Enfin, à part avec moi...  
Severus, songeur:  
– Je crois... que tu me rends heureux.  
Harry est touché, il sent les larmes monter et son cœur qui va exploser dans sa poitrine.  
Severus l'observe attentivement.  
– Et toi tu... Tu pleures?!  
Harry, en larme:  
– Toi aussi, tu me rends heureux, Severus. Je t'aime!  
– Oui, je vois... Je t'aime aussi Harry... Accio fiole.  
Severus récupère ses larmes. Puis, tendrement:  
– En souvenir...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Clair de lune**

Harry, blotti dans ses bras, ronronne. Aucune motivation pour les potions. Severus n'a qu'une envie, l'emmener au lit pour une sieste crapuleuse.  
Severus, en soupirant:  
– Sommeil sans rêve...  
Harry récite:  
– Une potion violette qui sent la lavande, goût sucré, quand on la prend, on se sent flotter sur un nuage... On m'en a donné une fois à l'infirmerie.  
– C'est bien, Chéri.  
Severus fouille dans son armoire et aligne les ingrédients sur la table.  
– Lavande, le goût sucré c'était du miel, plumes d'oies, pétales de coquelicot, quartz rose, rosée de lune... Il n'y en aura pas assez... Prochaine pleine lune?  
Severus regarde son calendrier.  
– Ce... soir... On a du pot!  
Severus prépare les fioles, puis, d'un ton narquois:  
– ''Balade au clair de lune'', grand classique... Dans ta liste!  
Harry, sur le même ton:  
– Évidemment!... Je vais chercher ma veste.  
– Pas le temps, je te prête une des mienne. Prenons une couverture aussi.

Severus lui a donné une veste qu'il a ajusté à sa taille et une écharpe vert Serpentard, Harry se fiche de la couleur, elle a l'odeur de Severus. Harry se demande s'il pourrait la lui piquer discrètement.  
Severus marche à grandes enjambées. On dirait qu'il veut s'éloigner au plus vite du château. Côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlent. Harry savoure sa présence malgré la distance imposée. Il est titillé de ne pouvoir le toucher.  
Quand ils arrivent à bonne distance du château, Severus ralentit l'allure et lui prend la main. Le cœur d'Harry fait un soubresaut. Le bruit des grillons et la lune comme seul témoin, Harry à l'impression qu'il sont seul au monde. Sensation de liberté. Il aimerait que ce moment se prolonge.  
La couverture étendue dans l'herbe, les deux s'arrêtent pour cueillir les gouttes de rosées.  
– Combien il en faut?  
– 20 gouttes mais faisons le stock. On ne peut les cueillir qu'à la pleine lune.  
Severus récolte les gouttes, avec douceur, comme il l'a fait avec les larmes d'Harry. Harry commence à mieux comprendre sa passion pour les potions. Quand les fioles sont pleines, ils s'installent sur la couverture. Enlacés, les yeux fixés sur la lune et le ciel étoilé. Harry passerait bien la nuit là. Le château ressemble à une prison désormais. Il rêve d'escapade.  
Severus, curieux:  
– A quoi tu penses?  
– Je nous cherche une planque.  
– J'ai une baraque mais elle est délabrée. Je n'y vais que pendant les vacances scolaires. Pas sûr que ça te plairait.  
– Mais si. Mes standards sont très bas, depuis le placard.  
Severus se fige.  
– Pardon?!  
– Oublie ce que j'ai dit.  
Severus, inflexible:  
– Non Harry.  
Harry soupire, il aurait mieux fait de se mordre la langue.  
– Les Dursleys n'aiment pas la magie. Ils m'ont fait dormir dans le placard de l'escalier jusqu'à mes 11 ans. Alors ta maison c'est sûrement un palace à côté.  
Le regard de Severus se refroidit de 30 degrés.  
– Les fils de putes! Est-ce qu'ils ont levé la main sur toi?  
– Pas tout à fait... Quelque coups de pieds... Ils préféraient me priver de nourriture et me faire faire toutes les corvées.  
– Je vais les tuer.  
Tout au fond, Harry est flatté de la réaction.  
– Pas la peine de finir en prison pour ces imbéciles...  
– Je peux faire ça discrètement... Je connais des dizaines de sorte de poisons.  
Harry s'imagine la scène, Severus avec une fiole qui ricane au-dessus des cadavres des Dursleys, plutôt flippant et aucune satisfaction. Il secoue la tête.  
– Non c'est bon, Severus.  
– Torture?  
Image absurde de Vernon qui se fait titiller les pieds par une plume... Écartèlement... Un doigt en moins... Avec la magie, Harry n'ose pas imaginer de quoi Severus serait capable... Image des Dursleys enfermés dans le placard, une pointe de satisfaction. Harry, regard baissé avoue:  
– Je crois que je leur souhaite juste de vivre ce qu'il m'ont fait subir.  
– C'est bien normal, chéri. On va s'occuper de ça. Tu n'y retourneras pas...  
Les larmes montent, soulagement. Severus le serre dans ses bras. Un sanglot, puis le torrent...  
Ça n'arrête plus de couler. Harry, contrit:  
– Désolé...  
– Laisse-toi aller...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Confidences**

Harry se faufile en catimini dans sa chambre. Il entend, avec soulagement, les ronflements de Ron. Au moins, il n'aura pas à s'expliquer. Neville lève les yeux de son livre et murmure:  
– Hello, Harry...  
– Hello...  
– Tu rentres tard, ça a été?  
La sollicitude de Neville, lui donne envie de se confier. Il hausse les épaules.  
– On a été cueillir des gouttes de rosés de lune. On n'en trouve qu'à la pleine lune. C'était... Pas trop mal.  
Harry enlève son écharpe. Neville en riant:  
– Tu as changé de maison?  
– Non c'est à Seve...  
La bourde! Pas moyen de se rattraper, Harry reste muet. Neville complète en souriant:  
– Severus?  
Harry lèvres pincées, cherche une excuse. C'est le blanc.  
S'il pouvait revenir en arrière... Oubliette... Harry brandit sa baguette. Neville, les yeux écarquillés secoue la tête:  
– Non Harry...  
– Pas le choix, je t'en ai trop dit.  
Neville lève les mains.  
– Je ne dirais rien... De toute façon personne ne me croirait.  
Ron ouvre un oeil:  
– Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, j'aimerais bien pioncer, moi!  
En coeur:  
– Désolé Ron!  
Ron se tourne de l'autre côté et recommence aussitôt à ronfler.  
Neville lui fait signe de venir dans son lit. Harry s'exécute. Ils tirent le rideau. Neville, en plaisantant à moitié:  
– Tu voulais me buter?  
– C'est Severus qui va te tuer si tu ne tiens pas ta langue... Désolé, je voulais te lancer un Oubliette.  
– Tu peux...  
– C'est trop tard maintenant, Severus... Professeur Snape... Je suis dans la merde!  
– Mais non, évite juste de l'appeler comme ça en cours... Si tu glisses tu peux toujours faire semblant d'être arrogant... Severus, quelle idée!  
– Ouais ben je n'ai pas fait exprès...  
– C'est lui qui t'a séduit?  
– Même pas.  
– Il est vieux, quand même... Dis-lui pas que je t'ai dit ça.  
Harry, en souriant:  
– Il est tellement... Rien à voir avec ce qu'il montre en cours.  
– Tant mieux parce que ce qu'il montre en cours c'est monstrueux.  
– Je crois qu'il fait exprès. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi.  
– Aucune idée... Alors, il est comment en dehors des cours? Je n'arrive pas trop à imaginer...  
Harry avoue:  
– Il est gentil... Quand je lui ai parlé... Il m'a consolé. Il aime bien poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Il m'appelle Petit Chéri.  
– Tu te fous de moi!  
Harry secoue la tête.  
– Ça me fait du bien de te parler. Personne ne sait. C'est lourd à porter.  
– Tu peux compter sur moi, Harry... ''Petit Chéri''! Non, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire.  
– Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que tu vois. En cours, ne te laisse plus impressionner. Pense à Petit Chéri, si jamais...  
Neville, épouvanté:  
– T'es malade, il ne faut pas que je pense à ça, je vais me marrer! Si je me marre... Qu'est-ce qui va me faire?  
– Il ne peut rien faire à part te déduire des points.  
– Ouais et me coller avec Filch ou pire, lui! Je ne veux pas aller ramasser de la rosée! Désolé.  
Un geste de la main d'Harry, on s'en tape.  
– Et toi?  
– Moi j'aime bien... Luna.  
Harry hoche la tête.  
– Elle est très gentille.  
– Et jolie aussi... Tu crois... Tu crois que j'ai mes chances?  
– Pourquoi pas? Tu es beau gosse.  
Mouvement de recul de Neville.  
– Tu me fais du plat, Petit Chéri?  
– J'aurais jamais dû te raconter ça!  
– Les gens aiment bien se confier à moi.  
Harry hoche la tête.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'ils... Non ça ne me regarde pas.  
Neville, fermement:  
– Je sais tenir ma langue, Harry.  
Harry, soulagé:  
– Merci... Est-ce que je pourrais... Non laisse tomber...  
– Tu peux me parler quand tu veux. Mais fais attention avec Ron et change l'écharpe de couleur! Elle hurle: ''je suis amoureux d'un Serpentard''. Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait!?  
– Oui tu veux regarder.  
– Non merci.  
– Toi aussi, tu peux me parler. Tu vas inviter Luna au bal de Noël?  
– T'es fou... J'ose pas.  
– Envoie-lui une lettre, c'est ce que j'ai fait avec Severus.  
Neville hausse les épaules.  
– Et toi, tu vas inviter Severus?  
Harry, ironique:  
– Oui, bien sûr. On va danser un slow au milieu de tout le monde. T'es malade ou quoi?  
– C'est l'intention qui compte. Moi je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir que tu l'invites.  
Harry imagine la scène. Neville aussi. Les deux éclatent de rire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : La demande**

– Ensuite, tu ajoutes les pétales de coquelicots, délicatement, en pluie...  
Le regard de Petit Chéri, perdu dans le lointain. Severus claque des doigts.  
– Harry, tu m'écoutes?  
– Non, pardon.  
Severus lui soulève le menton.  
– Tu n'es pas là, ce soir. Quelque chose à me dire?  
Harry, les mains en coupe devant sa figure, marmonne:  
– Neville est au courant pour nous deux.  
Severus, les yeux au ciel, soupire. Harry murmure:  
– Il a vu l'écharpe, il a deviné.  
Ça mérite un autre soupir.  
Harry, d'un ton convaincu :  
– Il ne va rien dire, je lui fais confiance.  
Un geste de la main de Severus, tant pis oublions.  
– Où est-ce qu'on en était? Les coquelicots. Tu les verses, en pluie! Et il est reparti... Haaarry?!  
– Severus, accepterais-tu...  
Instinctivement, Severus lui plante l'index sur la bouche. Juste à temps!  
– Non! ''la demande en mariage'' c'est après, des années... Au moins, sept... Je ne sais même pas si je veux me marier!  
Harry, mort de rire, embrasse son index.  
– Peut-être, si tu me laissais finir...

Severus éloigne, à peine, l'index de sa bouche. Le regard qui lance des étincelles. ''Je t'ai à l'oeil mon coco.''  
Harry, taquin, lui prend la main, se met à genoux, puis, langoureusement:  
– Severus... Me ferais-tu l'honneur, de m'accompagner, au bal de Noël de Poudlard?  
Severus, les yeux en soucoupes, bouche ouverte, muet de stupeur. Il répète, incrédule:  
– Au bal de Noël de Poudlard. Explique...  
Harry déclame:  
– C'est la belle nuit de Noël...  
– La neige étend son manteau blanc... Ensuite?  
– Severus Snape enfile sa plus belle tunique, une fleur offerte par son amant, à la boutonnière. Il fait son entrée dans la grande salle. Tout le monde le croit seul, mais il ne l'est pas. Son amant entre à son tour. Il s'est mis sur son 31 aussi, en smoking. Il arrive seul également. Ils s'adressent un signe de tête complice, puis restent à distance. Même s'ils sont à l'autre bout de la salle l'un de l'autre, leurs regards n'en finissent plus de se frôler.  
– Ils dansent?  
Harry secoue la tête.  
– Tout se passe dans leurs têtes.  
– Tu veux vraiment t'infliger ça?  
Harry avoue:  
– J'avais envie de t'inviter, je n'ai pas réfléchi à la suite.  
Severus met sa main droite à plat pour symboliser une balance:  
– Une soirée au bal de Poudlard, séparés, à se lorgner en chien de faïence et à rentrer frustrés et seuls ou...  
Severus étend sa main gauche.  
– Une soirée loin du bal, ensemble, à se parler, se toucher, finir au lit, enlacés, jusqu'au petit matin...  
Harry, frustré:  
– On ne peut pas faire ça...  
– Ça se goupille... Mais si tu préfères ''les éplorés au bal de Poudlard''...  
Harry, implorant:  
– Comment!?  
– Je te donne une potion. Tu la prends le jour du bal. Tu vas être malade à rester dans ta chambre. Quand la voie est libre, tu prends l'antidote et je débarque. Tu tires les rideaux de ton lit, je te kidnappe. Vers 5h, vêtu de ta cape d'invisibilité, tu retournes dans ta chambre. Ni vu, ni connu.  
– Brillant... Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?  
– Où tu veux.  
– J'aimerais voir ta maison.  
– Une soirée en tête à tête dans mon palace... Adjugé.  
Harry lui saute au cou.  
– J'ai trop hâte! Merci, Severus.  
Severus l'embrasse dans le cou et avoue:  
– Oui, je me réjouis aussi.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : La sérénade**

Severus lui présente deux fioles, d'un ton malicieux :  
– Tu préfères la fièvre ou les nausées ?  
– La fièvre. Je dois la prendre quand?  
– 3h avant le bal, au minimum. Toute la dose. Si j'étais toi, je la prendrais le soir d'avant, pour être plus crédible, mais tu peux dire adieu à ta journée... C'est toi qui voit.  
– Et toi, tu vas pouvoir t'éclipser?  
– Je ne reste jamais à ce genre de soirée, j'ai conclu un marché avec le Directeur. 1h de présence et ensuite il me fout la paix. Les autres années, j'allais me coucher ou, quand j'avais envie de faire chier, je patrouillais les couloirs pour séparer les couples et déduire des points.  
Harry narquois:  
– Cette année, les amoureux vont pouvoir se bécoter en paix. Aucun regret?  
Severus secoue la tête.  
– Pas le moindre... Je préfère, les imiter.  
Severus l'embrasse tendrement. Harry se pend à son cou.  
– J'ai hâte de passer la nuit avec toi.  
– Dans quel sens?  
– Tous!  
– J'ai regardé ta liste...  
Severus lui rend les pages. Il a souligné les propositions avec des encres de couleurs. Sur la première page, les explications du code:  
Bleu clair : Quand tu veux...  
Bleu foncé : Après ton diplôme...  
Jaune : Pas chaud, mais à essayer...  
Noir : Alors ça, jamais!  
Harry éclate de rire et cherche les phrases tracées en noir.  
''Virée à moto'' Severus a noté, à côté: Je n'ai pas le permis et vu comme tu conduis ton balais, je préfère éviter. Contre-proposition: Virée en Lamborghini avec chauffeur. Pour les cheveux au vent, il suffit de descendre la vitre...  
''Soirée Karaoké'' : Arythmique. Contre-proposition : La même, sans chanter, à critiquer les performances des autres, si tu veux t'y coller, je supporte la sérénade.  
''Vol en duo à dos de sombral'' : Des créatures caractérielles, une idée à se rompre le cou. Contre-proposition: Vol en duo en balais, je conduis. Promenade à cheval, à la limite...  
Harry secoue la tête.  
– Les sombrals sont très gentils, j'ai essayé une fois et j'ai adoré. Rien à voir avec le dragon...  
– Tu as de drôles d'occupations. Au lieu de pinailler sur les noirs, tu pourrais te satisfaire du reste. J'ai mis en jaune des propositions plutôt gratinées. Là, ''Rendez-vous à la Fête foraine'', à part la Grande-Roue...  
Severus fait le signe de vomir. Il continue sur sa lancée:  
– Ici, ''Journée au Parc aquatique'' je nage mal et je déteste m'exhiber. Je compte sur toi pour me repêcher. Et celle-ci ''Après-midi shopping'', raconte-moi ça...  
– Un peu comme dans Pretty Woman...  
Severus fronce les sourcils.  
– Attends... Qui joue la prostituée?  
– Les deux. Chacun son tour on choisit une tenue pour l'autre et on fait des essayages.  
Severus, en soupirant:  
– Tant qu'on ne finit pas comme ses couples gay qui s'habillent assortis...  
– Pourquoi tu as mis en jaune ''le concert''?  
– Je me méfie. Je t'ai mis à développer...  
Harry, d'un ton assuré:  
– Smashing Pumpkins... Arctic Monkeys... Foo fighters!  
Severus, le regard vide, essaie de deviner:  
– Sor-ciers?  
Harry secoue la tête. Severus, soulagé:  
– Tant mieux, parce que s'il y a une chose que les Moldus font mieux que nous, c'est la musique. Tes groupes, c'est quel genre?  
– Rock alternatif.  
– Chante un peu, pour voir...  
Severus a donné son accord pour la sérénade. Harry prend une fiole sur le bureau, la tient devant la bouche comme un micro et chante en le regardant droit dans les yeux:  
– * _In my mind when you're not right there beside me I go crazy. All I wanna hear you say is are you mine? Are you mine? Are you mine? Are you mine? Keep imagining meeting, wished away entire lifetimes. Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days. Great escape lost track of time and space. You're a silver lining climbing on my desire. I just wanna hear you say, you got me baby. Are you mine? Are you mine? Are you mine? *  
_ * Dans ma tête, quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés, je deviens fou. Tout ce que je veux t'entendre dire, c'est: Es-tu à moi? Es-tu à moi? Es-tu à moi? Es-tu à moi? Je ne cesse d'imaginer des réunions, à souhaiter des vies entières. C'est injuste que, pendant des jours, nous ne soyons pas quelque part à faire des bêtises. Grande évasion, j'ai perdu la trace du temps et de l'espace. Tu es une lueur d'espoir grimpant sur mon désir. Je veux juste t'entendre dire, tu m'as eu bébé. Es-tu à moi? Es-tu à moi? Es-tu à moi? *  
Severus, stupéfait:  
– Oui, je suis tout à toi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Les fraises**

Hermione et Ron l'abandonnent enfin, d'un air coupable. Hermione lui jette un regard inquiet.  
– Repose-toi bien, Harry.  
Culpabilité. Un signe de main d'Harry et un sourire qui se veut rassurant.  
– T'inquiète, ça va aller. Passez une bonne soirée!  
La porte de la chambre se ferme. Harry se laisse tomber sur le lit. Il se sent comme si un quinze tonnes lui avait roulé dessus, plusieurs fois. Courbatures, frissons dans tout le corps, vertiges, migraine. Depuis ce matin qu'il se traîne, impossible de se lever. La potion de Severus est un peu trop efficace, il va claquer.  
L'antidote est sous le matelas. Harry se redresse, assis sur son lit. Il voit tout tourner. Pause. Un pied par terre, l'autre. Courage Harry, tu as vaincu Voldemort, c'est pas une potion qui va t'avoir. Il se lève, la pièce tangue. Il s'assied par terre en gémissant. Une main qui soulève le matelas et l'autre qui saisit la fiole. Des lancées dans la tête. Il ouvre la fiole et bois d'une traite.  
Il s'attendait à un miracle, un bien être instantané. Il a juste envie de pioncer. Il grimpe dans son lit et se pelotonne sous la couverture.

Encore un coup d'œil à la grande horloge, le temps s'étire. Prisonnier d'une faille temporelle, Severus attend la délivrance. Impossible de s'éclipser avant 21h, Dumbledore a bloqué la sortie. Encore une demi-heure...  
Pour passer le temps, il observe Longbottom et Lovegood sur la piste de danse. C'est décalé mais ça à quelque chose de charmant. Longbottom se débrouille bien mais Lovegood improvise des mouvements et mélange toutes les danses. Longbottom essaie de la suivre, ce qui rend le tout chaotique. Encore une rotation qui n'en finit pas. Samba! Severus étouffe un rire.  
Au fond, il les envie. Amoureux au grand jour, pas besoin de dissimuler les regards complices... Avec le sien, ça restera difficile. Quand les autres apprendront, il imagine déjà les regards désapprobateurs et le jugement pour avoir choisi un adolescent de 20 ans son cadet... Une tentative de revivre sa jeunesse pourrie? Où simplement un coup de cœur pour Harry? Un peu des deux. En parcourant sa liste, Severus a eu envie de faire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu, accompagné. Et puis c'est difficile de ne pas l'aimer le Petit Chéri, avec sa gentillesse, son honnêteté et sa fougue. Sans parler des lettres et de la façon dont il le regarde, attachant, craquant, à croquer... 25 minutes! Lovegood est passée au tango...  
– Vous ne dansez pas?  
Severus lève la tête. Regard plissé vers le grand blond qui l'accoste. Aucun souvenir. Le blond lui tend la main.  
– Je m'appelle Richard, je suis le cousin de Pomona.  
Oh oh. Léger malaise.  
Severus lui fait signe d'approcher et murmure:  
– Richard... C'est une embuscade?  
Richard rigole:  
– On peut dire ça, oui.  
Severus, navré:  
– Ah. Je suis vraiment confus.  
– Déjà?  
– Rien à voir avec vous... Mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un.  
Richard hausse les épaules et s'assoit à côté de lui.  
– Severus, vous connaissez le test du champs de fraises?  
Coup d'œil à l'horloge, 20 minutes. Du temps à perdre. Severus, à regret :  
– Non.  
– En promenade, vous tombez sur un champs de fraises, vous avez faim, personne autour, juste une barrière, à quelle hauteur?  
– Les fraises sont dans une serre fermées à clef.  
Richard, sourire en coin:  
– Vous en prenez?  
– Non.  
– Le fermier arrive, vous lui dites quoi?  
– Belle plantation!  
Richard éclate de rire et lui murmure à l'oreille:  
– Les fraises représentent le sexe, vous l'appréciez mais vous ne passez pas à l'acte. On doit vous donner la permission. Et si le fermier vous en offrait?  
– Alors j'en prendrais... Juste, une. Et je la dégusterais car il m'aura donné, la plus belle.  
Richard secoue la tête.  
– Il a de la chance votre partenaire, vous êtes fidèle et vous ne voyez que lui. J'espère pour vous que c'est réciproque... Ma carte, en cas de fringale...


	18. Chapter 18

_Note de l'auteur: Je vous poste ce chapitre un peu plus rapidement, parce qu'on m'a dit que ma fin était sadique :-)_

 **Chapitre 18 : Le démon de la danse**

Richard prend congé. Encore quelque chose à déchirer pour Petit Chéri. Severus met la carte dans sa poche. 10 minutes... Où en est Lovegood? Ils ont quittés la piste. Il les cherche des yeux et rencontre le regard suspicieux de Longbottom. Grillé!  
Severus lui fait signe de venir. Longbottom secoue la tête, apeuré. Severus articule un ''s'il te plaît'', mains en prière.  
Longbottom parle à sa belle. Les deux s'approchent, main dans la main.  
Lovegood, joviale :  
– Bonsoir, Severus.  
– Mlle Lovegood, félicitation pour votre prestation sur la piste de danse.  
– Je vous réserve la prochaine si vous voulez?  
Tentation d'accepter, juste pour voir la tête des collègues.  
– Non mer... Oh et puis, pourquoi pas... Puis-je vous emprunter votre cavalier deux minutes?  
– Oui mais il a peur de vous, soyez gentil.  
Severus, sourire aimable. Il attrape Longbottom par l'épaule et l'emmène à part.  
– Ce que tu as vu, tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...  
– J'ai rien vu, Monsieur.  
– Si! Tais-toi! Le Monsieur, Richard, c'est le cousin de Chourave. Elle veut me caser avec lui. Mais moi je n'ai pas envie et tu sais pourquoi.  
– Petit Chéri.  
Severus stupéfait:  
– Tu te fous de moi!? Oui ''Petit Chéri''. Tu lui donneras ça.  
Severus lui tend la carte de Richard.  
Longbottom, mi-figue :  
– Vous avez parlé de quoi? Je vous ai vu lui murmurer des trucs à l'oreille.  
Envie de l'envoyer bouler. Penser à Harry, ça part d'une bonne intention. C'est le moment de sortir l'alibi. Severus lui fait signe de le regarder dans les yeux.  
– Legilimens.  
Severus lui projette le souvenir de la conversation et se retire de son esprit.  
Longbottom lui confie, avec un grand sourire :  
– J'aurais fait la même chose avec les fraises.  
– Et la barrière?  
– Clôture électrifiée.  
L'orchestre entame un merengue. Lovegood s'est avancée et le tire par la manche:  
– C'est l'heure de danser, Severus...  
– Deux secondes...  
Puis, à Longbottom:  
– On est bon?  
– Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.  
Severus, regard au ciel, sourire gêné. À Lovegood:  
– Pas trop d'impro, je suis débutant.  
Lovegood lui prend la main et l'entraîne sur la piste de danse. Jambes croisées, mains sur les hanches :  
– Suivez-moi.  
Severus se place derrière elle et l'imite. Les bras qui moulinent, le bassin qui ondule, les genoux se plient, un pas de côté, on tourne sur un pied, taper des mains. Sa cavalière part en sucette, il est perdu. Severus l'attrape par l'épaule et la retourne vers lui. Lovegood, en souriant:  
– Vous réfléchissez trop Severus.  
– Oui. Toi pas?  
Lovegood pose sa main sur sa taille.  
– Non je me laisse porter par la musique.  
– La chance.  
– Je suis sûr que tu l'as en toi aussi, le démon de la danse.  
– Non je ne crois pas, non.  
Passons à la partie, j'avance, tu recules et vice-versa. Trop simple pour sa cavalière, elle se laisse faire un moment, puis repart en vrille, des tours à n'en plus finir, elle s'éloigne de lui. Severus, immobile, la rappelle de l'index. Elle revient en pirouettant. Il lui saisit la main.  
– Ne me laisse plus, j'ai l'air d'un con.  
Lovegood lui serre la main. Un pas de côté, puis il la ramène face à lui. J'avance, tu recules bis. Sa cavalière, docile, se laisse conduire sans faire de vagues. Pour la remercier, il la fait tourner. Et voilà qu'elle repart en vrille. Cette fois, il la suit. Des rires dans l'assemblée. Rien à foutre, il est dedans. La musique s'arrête, tant pis.  
Lovegood s'incline:  
– Merci Severus. C'était très amusant.  
– À la fin, j'étais bien, non?  
Elle acquiesce:  
– Parfait.  
Merde quelle heure il est! Coup d'œil à la pendule, 21h10!  
Severus se précipite vers la sortie. McGo fait un pas de côté pour bloquer la porte.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19: Une dernière danse**

McGo présente sa main à Severus, sourire en coin.  
– A ce que je vois, vous dansez, cher collègue.  
– Seulement avec Lovegood.  
S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir!  
McGo inflexible:  
– Allons, j'insiste.  
Severus avoue:  
– J'ai rendez-vous.  
– Votre chaudron attendra bien encore un peu.  
Plus têtue, tu meurs! Autant céder et expédier ça vite fait. Severus lui montrera la scène, Harry rira et lui pardonnera.  
McGo, raide comme la justice, veut mener. Severus, narquois:  
– C'est moi l'homme ici, Mimi.  
Un coup de pied dans les tibias. Severus, ironique:  
– C'est de la torture ou c'est une danse?  
– À toi de voir.

Toute la faculté veut lui mettre le grappin dessus. Le merengue avec Lovegood était une erreur stratégique. Voilà 45 minutes, que Severus enchaîne les danses avec ses collègues. Il a mal au pieds. Harry va le tuer.  
La musique s'arrête. Bibine c'est fait, coincée comme un balais. Dumbledore s'approche de lui. Severus, épouvanté:  
– Non! Pas vous!  
– Allons Severus! Une de plus ou de moins...  
– L'heure est passée, vous avez eu du rab, n'insistez pas!  
Dumbledore, jovial, lui désigne la sortie. Severus, méfiant, s'avance vers la porte. Bloquée.  
Dumbledore d'un ton innocent:  
– Ça alors, comme c'est étrange...  
Severus en a sa claque. Il s'approche de Dumbledore et lui susurre d'un ton dangereux:  
– Ne m'obligez pas à détruire cette foutue porte, Monsieur le Directeur.  
Dumbledore chantonne:  
– Je veux juste une dernière danse, avant l'ombre et l'indifférence...  
– Vous êtes bourré... Je vais vous dire un secret. Ce soir, il y a une heure, j'avais rendez-vous avec mon amoureux pour un souper aux chandelles et après je comptais bien lui faire sa fête. Mais maintenant, à cause de vous, je suis coincé...  
Brusquement, la porte de la grande-salle s'ouvre. Clin d'oeil de Dumbledore:  
– Bonne fin de soirée, Severus.

Les escaliers 4 à 4, un sort de Confusion à la grosse dame et Severus ouvre, avec fracas, la porte de la chambre de Petit Chéri.  
Harry, dans son lit, ouvre un oeil et tourne la tête vers lui. Dans les vapes:  
– Severus...  
Severus, stupéfait, s'approche de lui et place sa main sur son front. Encore chaud.  
– Merde Harry! Et l'antidote?  
– Nul... Par contre l'autre poison, ça il était bien... Je voulais que tu saches, Severus... Dans ma courte vie, tomber amoureux de toi... Ça a été la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivée... Même si ça m'a coûté la peau... Je peux partir sans regret...  
Severus fouille dans ses poches et aligne les fioles sur la table de nuit. Il va lui falloir la dose, un Engorgio.  
Le mourant continue sa supplique:  
– Et si tu veux refaire ta vie... Avec le cousin de Chourave...  
– Ah non pas lui! Bois-ça, ça et ça.  
Harry tente de se lever, puis, abandonne. D'un ton blasé:  
– Tu peux me passer les fioles s'te plaît?  
– Pauvre chéri...  
Severus prend les fioles une à une, soulève sa tête d'une main et lui fait boire. Severus lui caresse la joue.  
– Dans une demi-heure, tu seras sorti du tunnel.  
Harry enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque et monte sur ses genoux.  
– Je suis prêt, allons-y.  
– Tu es en pyjama, chéri.  
Severus l'habille. Harry, languide, se laisse faire.  
– J'ai besoin de ton écharpe aussi.  
Severus lui place l'écharpe autour du cou. Harry avoue:  
– Neville m'a dit de changer la couleur, mais ça me fait mal au cœur.  
Harry, ses bras autour de son cou, agrippe ses jambes autour de sa taille. Severus, mains sous ses fesses, le soulève et le porte comme un enfant. Harry blottit sa tête au creux de son cou.  
– Accio cape.  
Severus les recouvre et se dirige vers la sortie.  
Dehors, il neige à gros flocons, Severus avance, avec un sentiment de liberté, son trésor assoupi dans ses bras.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: Poids-plume**

Severus dépose Petit Chéri dans son lit. Un bisou sur le front.  
– Tu as faim?  
Harry ouvre les yeux, regard brumeux:  
– Je mangerais bien des nouilles alphabet, avec du bouillon.  
Pas envie de partir à la chasse aux pâtes alphabet dans la nuit glaciale et obscure. Severus négocie:  
– J'ai des macaronis, je peux les couper en tronçons pour faire des O.  
Petit Chéri se redresse dans le lit:  
– Ohhhhhhh! Bonne idée Severus! Avec des ''petits'' bouts de hot dog...  
Severus pose la main sur son front. La fièvre est passée mais...  
– Je peux te mettre du jambon en petits carrés?  
– Non, les carrés c'est trop anguleux. Ça fait Tac! Tac! Tac! Tac! Je préfère les losanges. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic.  
Complètement shooté le petit Chéri! Severus a peut-être légèrement surdosé les potions.  
– Comment tu te sens, Harry?  
– J'ai l'impression de planer, comme un goéland...  
Ça se confirme! Severus l'observe:  
– Combien tu pèses, 65kg?  
– 55! Que du muscles! Tu peux toucher.  
Severus tâte son biceps de l'index, puis, d'un ton distrait:  
– Impressionnant...  
Il a eu la main trop lourde pour son petit poids plume.  
– Tu as mangé quelque chose aujourd'hui?  
– Rien du tout. J'ai la gorge toute pâteuse. Tu as de la limonade?  
Severus aurait mieux fait de lui poser ces questions avant. Il n'ose plus rien lui donner. Plus qu'à attendre que ça passe.  
– Non chéri, mais je vais te donner un verre d'eau et du citron. Il faut que tu manges aussi, je vais préparer tes pâtes.  
Harry place ses bras autour de son cou et lui grimpe dessus.  
– Je viens avec toi.

Harry veut l'aider à préparer le repas. ''Le goéland'' avec un couteau, Severus préfère éviter.  
– Tu peux remplir ce pot d'eau, si tu veux... Laisse couler un peu.  
Severus ouvre le paquet de jambon, c'est parti pour les losanges, couper deux fois en biais...  
Coup d'oeil à Harry. Il regarde l'eau couler d'un air émerveillé, puis il se penche vers le robinet, la bouche ouverte et boit à grosses gorgées. L'hydrater, c'est réglé.  
Les pâtes dans la passoire, un sortilège de découpe et les macaronis s'exclament.  
Severus lui propose:  
– Et si je rajoutais de la crème et du fromage râpé ? Trop lourd?  
Harry, sa tête à cinq centimètres du sachet de fromage, observe méticuleusement les copeaux.  
– Magnifique! Pas un pareil... Comme les flocons de neige... Pas de crème, ça va faire bouillasse.  
Chute de neige sur les pâtes. Pour la chandelle, on repassera. Un couteau qui ne coupe pas pour Harry.  
Harry s'installe à table, il fait signe à Severus de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Severus, gentiment:  
– Je suis trop lourd. Toi, viens.  
Harry grimpe sur ses genoux. Severus lui fait un bisou sur la tête.  
– Je suis désolé, Chéri. D'être arrivé en retard et d'avoir été trop fort avec les potions.  
Harry, en lui pinçant les joues:  
– Il faut pas dire ça, Severus. Tu as pris soin de moi, du mieux que tu as pu... Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim!  
Harry se désintéresse de lui pour enfourner les macaronis dans sa bouche.  
L'assiette se vide en un clin d'oeil.  
Harry, ravi:  
– C'est le meilleur repas de ma vie!  
– Oui. C'est parce que tu as faim et que tu planes à 10'000. Je te ferai un vrai repas, un jour...  
– N'insulte pas les pâtes. Quoi comme vrai repas?  
– Tu aimes le poulet basquaise?  
– Je mange de tout... Ça a été ta soirée?  
Severus, en soupirant:  
– Exténuant... Le cousin de Chourave était là, il a essayé de me draguer mais il a vu que je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi.  
– Qu'il est collant, celui-là! Peut-être qu'il faudra l'éliminer.  
Severus se marre. Un brin possessif, le Petit Chéri! Il lui demande, songeur:  
– Harry... Et si tu avais faim, que tu te promenais et que tu tombais sur un champs de fraises...  
Harry s'approche tout près, yeux dans les yeux:  
– Je ne veux coucher qu'avec toi Severus.  
Les yeux moins embrumés, Petit-Chéri en train de redescendre, peut-être qu'il reste un espoir pour cette soirée.  
Severus hésite à l'embrasser. Harry dépose un bisou sur son nez, puis s'attaque à sa bouche, à grand renfort de langue. Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme d'habitude. Plus prononcé. Sa langue qui fait des moulinets, mais ça le fait quand même bander.  
Impression de profiter de lui. Severus s'éloigne et le prend dans ses bras:  
– Tu n'es pas tout à fait toi même. Pour la suite, patientons...  
Harry secoue la tête comme une girouette. Il approche sa tête. Un baiser esquimau.  
– Et si on construisait un igloo? On pourrait dormir à l'intérieur. Je vais l'ajouter à ma liste.  
Severus hésite à abandonner l'idée et lui verser deux gouttes dans le thé pour le faire dormir. Coup d'oeil à l'horloge. 23h. Voyons si ''le goéland'' reprend ses esprits à minuit. Severus, ironique:  
– Allons plutôt faire une longue promenade dans la neige.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21: Jusqu'au petit matin**

Nuit noire, il neige encore. La rue est déserte. Severus amène son goéland faire le tour du quartier. A peine dehors, Harry abandonne sa main. La bouche ouverte, il essaie d'attraper les flocons. Maître des potions, mes fesses! Severus a vraiment déconné. Mais quand il a vu Harry, dans le lit, malade comme un chien. Il a oublié toute prudence. La prochaine fois... Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Plus de plan de merde à le rendre malade, pendant que Severus joue les imbéciles sur la piste de danse.

Deuxième tour, Harry les bras écartés tourne autour des réverbères. On dirait Lovegood. Au moins, Harry a des amis sur lesquels il peut compter. Pour Longbottom et Lovegood, c'est dans la poche mais il se demande comment amadouer Granger et Weasley. Il s'imagine mal faire ami-ami avec Weasley, ils ne peuvent pas se blairer. Pour Granger, plus facile. Il suffirait d'un compliment bien placé, de temps en temps, pour la réchauffer. Il lui reste du temps avant la fin de l'année, il va s'y atteler.

Troisième tour, Harry a abandonné les réverbères en faveur de sa main, qu'il balance en trottinant tandis qu'il le dévore du regard.  
– Tu es magnifique sous la neige, comme un ange.  
– Merci chéri, mais je suis loin d'être un ange.  
Pour ses collègues, on va oublier. Personne ne va tolérer, à part, peut-être, Hagrid et Trelawney... Le Directeur est cinglé, il voulait qu'Harry et lui s'entendent mais peut-être pas à ce point. Dès que Dumbledore a su pour le rendez-vous, il lui a ouvert la porte, peut-être qu'il pourrait exploiter son faible pour les histoires d'amour.  
Harry, admiratif:  
– Tes cheveux ont l'air super soyeux, je peux toucher?  
Severus penche, distraitement, la tête sur le côté.  
Avec McGo ça va barder, plus mère-poule tu meures, elle ne lui pardonnera jamais.

Quatrième tour, Harry a arrêté de trottiner et lui jette des regards de biais.  
Lily... J'ai pris soin de ton fils avec un peu trop de zèle, pardonne-moi. C'est vrai, j'aurais dû le repousser. C'était la chose noble à faire. Mais merde, comprends-moi! J'ai vécu ma vie seul, sans plaisir, sans joie. Les sentiments me sont tombés dessus, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Pour une fois que quelque chose de bien m'est arrivé, j'ai été égoïste et je l'ai pris.  
Harry lui tire la manche:  
– Severus, j'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond.  
– Oui, je sais. Comment tu te sens?  
Harry hausse les épaules.  
– ça va.  
Severus, ironique:  
– Fais-moi un compliment.  
Harry, en baissant les yeux:  
– Tu es à tomber...  
Severus lui soulève le menton, yeux dans les yeux, le lac s'est dégagé.  
– Oh, chéri...  
Un baiser affectueux sur les lèvres, puis Severus l'embrasse. Leurs langues se rencontrent et se retrouvent. Impression de retourner à la maison après une longue absence. Soulagement. Envie. Oh qu'est-ce qu'il a envie! Le baiser des assoiffés. Severus, les jambes coupées:  
– Rentrons... Vite!  
Dans la rue, ils n'avancent pas. Les mains agrippées, quelques pas, des baisers qui n'en finissent pas. Arrivés à la maison, dans l'entrée, il plaque Harry contre la porte, ses mains glissent sur ses fesses et le presse contre lui.  
Severus, suppliant:  
– Comme je te veux!  
– J'ai trop envie de toi, Severus mon amour.  
Les vêtements, débarrassés à la hâte, volent dans le couloir. Enlacés, impossible de se détacher, un pas de deux jusqu'à la chambre. Sur le lit, nus l'un contre l'autre, à se goûter jusqu'à plus soif. Severus une main sur ses fesses, l'autre plongé dans ses cheveux, lui murmure:  
– Raconte-moi la suite, Petit Chéri.  
– On fait l'amour jusqu'au matin. Toi à l'intérieur de moi. Moi à l'intérieur de toi. Jusqu'à ne plus savoir ou commence l'un et où finit l'autre.  
– Oui! Oh oui.  
Le flacon, dans la table de nuit, étalé sur leur mains. Des baisers enflammés tandis que leurs doigts s'insinuent et explorent mutuellement leurs intérieurs. Harry qui supplie:  
– Viens en moi. Viens en moi. Viens en moi. Viens en moi.  
Severus se fait prier. Harry ondule en gémissant autour de ses doigts. Encore un baiser à ne plus pouvoir se détacher. Puis, face à face, yeux dans les yeux, les jambes d'Harry autour de son cou, Severus le pénètre avec douceur. Harry, soulagé:  
– Enfin. Enfin. Enfin.  
Severus immobile, un moment suspendu, à savourer la fusion de leurs corps. Envie de rester blotti à l'intérieur de son chéri.  
– Ça va, mon amour?  
– Trop bon. Trop bon. Trop bon.  
– Tant mieux si ça... Oh que j'adore être en toi!  
Harry acquiesce à coups de bassins:  
– Y a rien de meilleur. Rien!  
– Je suis d'acc... Oh purée!  
Va et vient enthousiaste d'Harry autour de son sexe. Severus se laisse porter.  
Après un moment, Harry qui le supplie d'entrer dans la danse:  
– Severuuus!  
Mouvements langoureux dans sa direction, le sexe de Severus s'enfonce tout au fond, puis se retire.  
Harry, d'un ton résigné:  
– Severus...  
Severus rigole et augmente la cadence, de brusques et rapides coups de pilons.  
– C'est ça que tu veux, Harry? Que je te prenne, carrément.  
– Oui! Oui! Oui! Oui! Oui!  
– Alors tes désirs sont des ordres. Mais je te préviens qu'à ce rythme, je vais jouir.  
Harry, en agrippant ses bras, gémit:  
– Je m'en fous, carrément. C'est trop trop bon!  
Plus fort, plus vite, ça a quelque chose de libérateur. Severus se déchaîne. Son sexe qui se tend...  
– Dans ce ca...ahhhh... Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!  
L'éruption. Harry qui le regarde jouir en souriant. Bien plus fort que d'habitude. Severus, vidé, se laisse aller contre son amant.  
Severus, avant de sombrer, sur un ton d'excuse:  
– La prochaine fois, je me branlerais avant. Ça durera plus longtemps, promis.  
Harry, en riant, l'embrasse sur le front.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Membre honoraire**

Severus s'est assoupi sur son épaule. Harry, le sexe bouillant qui demande délivrance. Pour la réciproque, façon Severus, ça n'ira pas, il est trop pressé de jouir. Harry veut faire ça bien, comme Severus aime, avec une lenteur exaspérante. Harry empoigne son sexe et se branle, une main devant la bouche. Il repense à Severus qui jouit les yeux clos, ses cris durant l'orgasme, sa façon de le prendre sans détour, sa voix qui annonce nonchalamment qu'il va jouir, l'intensité de son regard quand il entre en lui. Harry étouffe un cri et jouit, lèvres scellées.

Harry, blotti contre Severus, savoure la sensation de son corps chaud et de ses bras qui l'enlacent. Une impression d'être entouré, aimé, à sa place. Il lui reste 4h à partager avec son amour. Une éternité comparée aux heures volées, dont il n'arrive plus à se contenter. Les yeux qui se ferment tout seuls, Harry lutte contre le sommeil. En veille, il veut garder la notion du temps et profiter de chaque minute. Il fait le vœu que le temps ralentisse.  
Il pense aux vacances de Noël. Ron va les passer chez ses parents et Neville chez sa grand-mère. Il aura la chambre pour lui et pourrait s'éclipser sans faire de vagues, vêtu de sa cape pour aller voir son amant toutes les nuits. A moins que Ron lui propose de l'accompagner au Terrier. Aucune excuse pour refuser, deux semaines sans se voir du tout, ce serait la merde! Il faudrait déjà voir ce qu'en pense l'intéressé.  
– Severus?  
– Mmh?  
– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant les vacances de Noël?  
Severus l'embrasse sur le front.  
– Rien, je vais rester au château... Pourquoi tu poses la question?  
– J'ai peur que Ron m'invite chez ses parents et j'aimerais passer mes nuits avec toi. Ma chambre sera vide, je pourrais m'éclipser quand je veux.  
Severus le serre dans ses bras.  
– Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, on va s'habituer. Mais je ne peux pas refuser j'ai trop envie. Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire...  
Le cœur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine.  
– Je t'aime trop trop fort.  
Severus qui se marre:  
– Faire ta déclaration à Weasley... Oui ça pourrait marcher.  
– On pourrait lui dire, pour nous deux.  
Coup de tête de Severus.  
– C'est toi qui voit mais moi je ne le sens pas...  
– Je ne le sens pas trop non plus. Je pourrais simplement lui dire que je veux être à Poudlard parce que je veux voir quelqu'un qui reste au château pour les vacances.  
– La vérité est le meilleur des mensonges mais il va te cuisiner pour savoir qui c'est... Dis-lui que c'est Malefoy, ça expliquerait l'écharpe. Weasley ne voudra pas le savoir, il ne te posera plus de questions. Et puis, comme il ne peut pas le blairer non plus, ça l'habituera...  
Harry rigole. Severus, hilare:  
– Quoi?  
– J'aime ta logique, mon Serpentard. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer chez toi. J'aurais peut-être dû l'écouter.  
– Tu te fous de moi, Harry Potter à Serpentard.  
Severus avec un grand sourire imagine la scène, puis, à regret:  
– Quel dommage.  
– Je suis désolé Severus.  
– Ce qui est fait est fait, la prochaine fois réfléchis mieux. Je vais te faire membre honoraire.  
Severus, tout bas:  
– Le mot de passe c'est ''pour qui sont ces serpents qui sifflent sur vos têtes''  
Harry répète le mot de passe en Fourchelang.  
Severus, conquis:  
– Doucement, sinon on t'adopte définitivement.  
Harry, en Fourchelang, puis, en traduisant :  
– /Je t'aime Severus./ Je t'aime Severus.  
Severus l'embrasse en susurrant:  
– Moi aussi. J'ai très envie que tu me prennes, sans détour, comme tu sais si bien le faire.  
Harry ferme les yeux et secoue la tête.  
– Je viens de me branler pour faire le contraire.  
– Ça me va aussi.


	23. Chapter 23

_Note de l'auteure : Les textes entre / / sont en Fourchelang._

 **Chapitre 23: Le roi des serpents**

Harry murmure à l'oreille de Severus, en Fourchelang :  
– /Je vais embrasser et lécher chaque parcelle de ton corps, excepté le sexe, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus./  
Severus, regard de biais:  
– Et la traduction?  
Harry dépose des baisers le long de son oreille, prend le lobe en bouche et le déguste.  
– Pas de traduction, juste des gestes. /Laisse-moi prendre soin de tes oreilles avant de passer à la nuque et d'y laisser un suçon./  
– Mmmmh.  
Harry embrasse, suce, mordille les oreilles en comptant jusqu'à cent. La nuque entre ses lèvres, douces sucions, Severus gémit, les yeux clos. Harry continue son périple.  
– /Des cercles autour des tétons, puis ascension jusqu'aux aisselles. Ensuite, je passe par le biceps et je descends jusqu'au pouce pour sucer chaque doigt./  
Harry embrasse les clavicules, détour par les épaules pour des baisers papillons, les tétons qui se durcissent entre ses lèvres, un baiser au creux des aisselles. La langue qui serpente le long des bras, Harry accorde de l'attention aux doigts, qu'il prend dans sa bouche. 10 x 100, il compte patiemment.  
Severus, enchanté:  
– Ce que tu me fais, c'est fantastique.  
– /Sur le torse, je vais soigner ton nombril, ton sexe je ne l'embrasserais pas, je passe directement aux cuisses. Puis, patience, je savoure le reste et je recommence sur l'autre face./  
Des bisous sur le ventre, un centré langoureux sur le nombril, omission du sexe, la langue qui titille l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Des baisers au creux des genoux, la langue encercle la cheville, puis, caresse les pieds. Une mise en bouche de chaque orteil.  
Severus, extatique:  
– Un délice... Personne ne m'avait jamais fait ça.  
– /Les autres imbéciles n'étaient pas attentionnés? Tes amants et tes expériences passées, j'aimerais savoir mais je n'ose pas te poser la question./  
Severus, sourire en coin.  
– Il y en a eu 5, rien de sérieux, des imbéciles assurément.  
Harry, stupéfait:  
– /Salopard! Tu comprends tout ce que je dis. Puisque c'est comme ça, je passe le double du temps sur l'autre face./  
Severus se marre, puis lui répond en Fourchelang:  
– /Allons mon petit serpent, c'était pour te taquiner... Si tu m'en veux, sois sans pitié./  
Severus se tourne sur le vente. Harry susurre:  
– /Une punition pour le roi des serpents... Si je compte jusqu'à 200, ça t'excite encore plus... Et si je te laissais, tout simplement, insatisfait?/  
L'index d'Harry descend le long du dos et trace une croix sur les fesses.  
Severus, sur un ton d'excuse:  
– /Pitié, mon petit serpent, ne me laisse pas esseulé, je m'excuse./  
Harry, badigeonne son index.  
– /Excuses... inacceptables./  
Harry trace des points d'exclamation sur les fesses. Pour la ligne verticale, il insinue son index dans le creux des fesses. Pour le point, il titille l'entrée.  
Severus, en soupirant:  
– /Les excuses étaient sincères. Tu souhaites que je te supplie?/  
Harry trace un + en léchant longuement le creux. Sa langue qui trace des cercles, à n'en plus finir, autour de l'entrée.  
Severus, conquis:  
– /Plus! Oui avec toi, j'en veux toujours plus, mon amour.../  
Puis, la pointe de l'index d'Harry qui titille l'entrée longuement et pénètre à l'intérieur.  
– 1... 2... 3... mon petit doigt... 4... 5... 6... sans malice...7... 8... 9... pour un effet bœuf...10...11...12... à cent, tu m'épouses?  
– Oh oui chéri... Encore un petit...  
Harry l'imite, d'un ton blasé:  
– A deux doigts.  
Severus rigole.  
– Oh comme tu me rends la monnaie...  
Les doigts qui s'agitent à l'intérieur. Harry, sexe dressé, a perdu le compte.  
– Désolé, j'ai trop envie.  
Severus, suppliant:  
– Prend-moi, je n'en peux plus non plus.  
– Je vais te pénétrer tout doucement et te faire l'amour lentement comme tu aimes.  
Harry entre délicatement. Severus, touché:  
– Oh comme tu me gâtes, mon amour...  
Harry l'enlace et le serre fort contre lui. Severus tourne la tête sur le côté, Harry l'embrasse au coin de la bouche, baiser de biais, les langues qui se cajolent.  
– Tu mérites d'être choyé. Être en toi, c'est comme un rêve.  
Des larmes coulent sur la joue de Severus.  
– Tu es trop gentil, ça me fait pleurer... Tu ne le diras à personne que je pleure, même pas à Neville...  
– Promis, mon amour... Tu resteras l'homme insensible que tu veux paraître aux yeux des autres.  
– Oui, c'est important pour ma fierté mal placée... Mon chéri, il faut me prendre fort, maintenant.  
– On a tout le temps.  
Severus qui se contracte autour de son sexe et ondule sous lui. Harry, conquis:  
– Mais si tu fais ça, je ne vais pas résister.  
Harry se retient, envie de profiter, de légers coups de bassin.  
Severus, sourire en coin:  
– J'ai une très mauvaise influence sur toi.  
– Mmmh Mmmh. Oh je ferais ça jusqu'à demain! C'est tellement... Ohhhh...  
– L'extase totale... Maintenant, c'est moi qui plane.  
Harry, à regret:  
– J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi. Excuse-moi.  
– Le fautif, c'est moi. Viens ici m'embrasser au lieu de dire des bêtises.  
Langue contre langue, Harry augmente, inconsciemment, la cadence.  
– Ohhhh purée! Je suis trop content d'être avec toi! En toi! Je veux te faire ça toutes les nuits!  
– Oui, je ne vais pas dire non! J'aime comme tu me prends, si tendrement.  
Harry ralentit le rythme.  
– C'est toi qui m'a appris, avant j'étais pressé. Je vais te faire l'amour pendant des heures.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24: Serpentard**

Des sonneries qui s'insinuent dans son rêve... Il faut se lever, non, c'est les vacances. Réveil de merde, Severus donne un grand coup dessus. L'abomination se tait. Severus se retourne de l'autre côté. Attends, il est où? Chez lui. Merde, il faut ramener Harry.  
L'imbécile fait semblant de pioncer, bien essayé.  
Severus, sourire en coin:  
– Je répète, très mauvais acteur!  
Un Accio pour les habits, Severus fait deux piles et lui tend les siens.  
– Il faut y aller chéri, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie mais si on ne rentre pas, on va se faire griller.  
Harry, en ignorant les vêtements:  
– On se revoit quand?  
– Quand tu veux, c'est les vacances.  
Severus pose les vêtements d'Harry sur le lit et s'habille.  
Harry en boudant:  
– Pourquoi pas maintenant?  
Severus aide Harry à enfiler son pull.  
– Parce que tu as des amis qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Lève les bras.  
Passons au jeans, Harry se laisse faire en râlant.  
– Rhhho... J'aimerais bien être comme toi et n'avoir de comptes à rendre à personne.  
Severus, incrédule, en lui enfilant ses chaussettes:  
– Tu rigoles ou quoi, le dirlo me piste comme un chien de chasse. Toujours à vouloir s'immiscer dans ma vie privée. ''Je vous trouve un peu pâle, Severus. Quand avez-vous mangé pour la dernière fois? Vous avez déjà loupé deux repas. Ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé, si ça continue vous finirez anémique''. ''Quel dommage que vous ne soyez pas venu à la sortie des professeurs, Severus! Votre tendance à l'isolation m'inquiète. Vous êtes trop jeune pour finir vieux garçon.''  
Harry se pince les lèvres, puis, éclate de rire. Severus, ironique:  
– Ça t'amuse?  
Harry, sourire jusque aux oreilles, secoue la tête. Severus lui balance l'oreiller dans la tronche.  
– Désolé, ma main a glissé.  
Harry, innocemment:  
– Severus?  
Puis, l'oreiller qui lui revient en pleine poire.  
Severus ferme les yeux, coince l'oreiller sous le bras et enfile ses chaussures.  
Harry susurre:  
– /Vous êtes si sérieux, Severus, à rester sans cesse soudé à votre chaudron et à donner des leçons, si vous ne faites pas attention vous deviendrez un vieux con./  
Severus fait mine de l'appeler:  
– Potter Harry...  
Puis, il abat l'oreiller sur sa tête:  
– /Serpentard !/

Nuit noire, pas un chat, Harry accroché à sa main, traîne des pieds. Pas envie de rentrer au bagne non plus. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent de Poudlard, Severus ralentit l'allure. Quand le château apparaît en vue, les deux s'arrêtent.  
Severus le serre dans ses bras et blottit sa tête au creux de son cou.  
– Merci.  
– J'ai passé un merveilleux moment.  
Severus, sourire en coin:  
– C'est les pâtes aux losanges, puissant aphrodisiaque, ça fonctionne à chaque fois.  
Harry se marre.  
– Désolé d'avoir été un boulet les 3/4 de la soirée.  
– C'est de ma faute, mon petit poids plume.  
Mains sur la taille, Severus le soulève. Harry accroche ses jambes autour de lui, les mains autour de son cou.  
Severus l'embrasse, réponse enthousiaste, le baiser d'au revoir s'éternise.  
Harry, incertain:  
– Tu fais quoi cet après-midi?  
– Comme tous les vieux cons après un nuit de débauche, je pionce. Et toi?  
– Pareil. Je suis un ado en pleine croissance qui a besoin de ses 8h de sommeil... On pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups.  
Severus se marre.  
– D'accord, mais on dort. Les danses, la promenade, le sexe... Je suis claqué.  
– Quelles danses?  
– Je m'emmerdais au bal alors j'ai dansé avec Lovegood et ensuite toute la faculté m'est tombée dessus, j'ai échappé de justesse à Dumbledore...  
Harry en riant:  
– Tu me montreras?!  
– Si ça t'amuse.  
– Et le cousin de Chourave?  
– Non lui, rien à secouer... Neville peut témoigner.  
Harry le sonde du regard. Severus, hilare, écarquille les yeux.  
Harry, satisfait:  
– Je te crois.  
– Demande quand même à Neville.  
Severus, en lui enfilant sa cape:  
– Toi tu va passer par là et moi je vais faire le tour. On se retrouve après le dîner, chéri.

Harry le regarde partir avec un sentiment de nostalgie.  
Dans sa chambre, Ron qui ronfle, Neville n'est pas encore rentré. Harry se faufile dans son lit. Un coussin serré entre ses bras, il s'imagine qu'il finit la nuit avec Severus.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25: La couverture**

Ron tire les rideaux de son lit. Réveil brutal. Le soleil en pleine tronche. Harry, un bras devant les yeux.  
– Purée Ron!  
Ron, enthousiaste :  
– Désolé, mais il faut te préparer! On se tire d'ici!  
Harry, les yeux fermés, secoue la tête.  
Ron, en l'ignorant:  
– On va tous chez mes parents pour Noël, surprise!  
Le cerveau d'Harry qui cherche une excuse, n'importe laquelle.  
– Je ne veux pas vous déranger, j'ai encore la grippe. Je vais tous vous contaminer.  
– Mais non, on va passer chez Mme Pomfresh, elle te donnera des potions. Si tu es malade, c'est mieux que tu sois avec nous qu'ici tout seul.  
– J'avais prévu de préparer les examens, j'ai peur de ne pas passer...  
Ron, hilare:  
– Sors de ce corps, Hermione... Elle sera là aussi, vous pourrez réviser ensemble si ça vous chante.  
Harry, en soupirant:  
– A vrai dire, Ron, j'aimerais rester au château parce qu'il y a quelqu'un que je veux voir...  
Ron, les yeux écarquillés:  
– C'est qui?!  
– C'est... Il préfère garder l'anonymat.  
– Il?  
– Je suis gay, Ron.  
Ron hausse les épaules.  
– Rien à secouer, chacun ces goûts... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est?  
– C'est compliqué.  
Ron réfléchit.  
– C'est quand même pas... Malefoy?  
Harry, lèvres pincées. Ron s'exclame:  
– Merlin c'est ça! Il te jette sans arrêt des regards obliques... Tu portes son écharpe...  
Harry essaie de rester impassible. Ron continue dans son trip.  
– Bon je ne dis pas que je comprends mais, physiquement, je vois l'attrait. Enfin pour ceux qui aime ça... Mais il est quand même très...  
Ron lève le petit doigt:  
– Gnia gnia gnia gnia, je suis l'héritier consanguin de la riche et noble famille des Malefoy.  
Harry éclate de rire, puis, avoue:  
– Non ce n'est pas lui.  
– Zabini! Un vrai connard mais c'est peut-être une façade.  
Harry ferme les yeux et secoue la tête.  
– Tu ne veux pas le savoir, Ron.  
– Si je veux. Flint? Si tu ne regardes pas les dents, ça va.  
Harry continue de secouer la tête.  
– N'essaie pas de chercher, tu ne trouveras jamais.  
– Dans ce cas, je propose Goyle. Peut-être qu'il joue à l'abruti...  
Harry prend une profonde inspiration:  
– C'est Severus Snape.  
Ron éclate de rire.  
– Mais oui c'est lui, vous êtes tout le temps collés ensemble à astiquer des chaudrons. C'est le grand amour!  
Harry, incertain:  
– Il m'a prêté son écharpe quand j'ai été ramasser de la rosée avec lui pour une potion.  
Ron, hilare.  
– Tout à fait son genre. Ce qui t'attire chez lui, c'est son regard à ficher froid dans le dos à un vampire ou son sourire à faire détaler un Scroutt à pétard?  
– Les deux, j'aime bien sa voix aussi.  
Ron, d'un ton pédant :  
– Gnia... Gnia... Gnia... Je suis un connard prétentieux et sadique qui adore les potions.  
Harry hausse les épaules.  
– Les cours du mardi avec lui, c'est juste un prétexte pour se voir.  
Ron, les yeux au ciel:  
– Parce que quand tu ne le vois pas, tu te sens trop tranquille. Il faut qu'il t'enquiquine avec ses potions et qu'il te déduise des points, sinon tu te sens délaissé... Et si tu me disais qui c'est, en vrai!  
Un geste de la main d'Harry, on oublie.  
– Tu verras quand on s'affichera au grand jour.  
– Comme tu veux, mais si tu n'arrives pas à le dire à ton meilleur ami, votre relation est mal barrée.  
Harry, en articulant chaque syllabe:  
– Se-ve-rus.  
Ron, en secouant la tête:  
– C'est bon je n'insiste pas, passe de bonnes vacances avec ''Severus''...  
– Enlève les guillemets pour voir.  
– Severus, c'est à chier comme couverture... Qu'est-ce que je dis aux autres?  
Harry hausse les épaules.  
– Je pars en voyage, visiter le marché de Noël de Strasbourg.  
Ron hoche la tête, hilare:  
– Solide... C'est de saison. Avec qui?  
– Tout seul, pour me retrouver.  
– Un voyage initiatique au marché de Noël... Vu comme tu mens mal, Severus a du souci à se faire...  
Harry, mi-figue:  
– Heureusement que tu es là pour me couvrir.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26:** **L'accostage**

Allongé sur son lit, Harry repense à la discussion surréaliste qu'il vient d'avoir avec Ron. Il s'attendait à de la colère et de l'incompréhension de la part de son meilleur ami, mais pas du déni. Pour que Ron y croit, il faudrait qu'il demande à Severus de lui rouler une pelle sous son nez. Au moins, Ron ne pourra pas lui reprocher de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, Neville entre sur la pointe des pieds.  
Harry, en souriant:  
– C'est bon je suis réveillé et Ron est parti. Ça s'est bien passé ta soirée ?  
– C'était magique. Merci de m'avoir encouragé pour la lettre... Luna est un ange, elle me fascine cette fille. Et toi, avec Severus?  
– On l'a fait... C'était parfait.  
– Il est fou de toi... Le cousin de Chourave l'a testé avec l'histoire du champs de fraise. Au début, il n'a pas voulu en prendre, mais quand le paysan lui a donné la permission, il n'en a pris qu'une et il a dit qu'on lui avait donné la plus belle.  
Harry ému, les larmes coulent. Il s'essuie les yeux.  
– Désolé, je suis fou de lui aussi.  
Neville, en souriant:  
– C'est mieux si c'est réciproque.  
Neville sort la carte de visite de Richard de sa poche et la tend à Harry.  
– Il m'a demandé de te donner ça, en signe de bonne foi.  
– Incendio... Il paraît qu'il a dansé, ça donnait quoi?  
– Au début, pour le merengue, il était crispé mais Luna l'a décoincé. Elle a une façon de danser très libre. Après, tango avec McGonagall, c'était très raide, deux piquets. Ensuite une valse avec Sinistra, elle avait une robe rouge vif, les deux ensemble, on aurait dit le bal des vampires. Cha-cha-cha avec Chourave, c'était plus gai, ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. Un fox-trot avec Trelawney, elle était dans son trip, lui est resté rigide. Slow avec Vector, peu de mouvements, grandes discussions. Une marche avec Gobe-planche, on aurait dit qu'il dansait avec sa grand-mère. La samba avec Bibine, il n'en pouvait plus, il regardait la montre. Dumbledore, il a refusé net.  
Harry rigole.  
– Purée! Tu l'as bien observé!  
– Tu n'étais pas là, alors j'ai gardé un œil sur lui.  
Harry, touché:  
– Merci Neville... Ça me donne envie de prendre des cours de danse.  
– Demande à Severus.  
– Je vais l'ajouter à ma liste... J'ai dit à Ron, pour Severus. Il a cru que je me foutais de lui. On est vraiment si peu crédible comme couple?  
Neville, en souriant:  
– Joker... Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour s'habituer. Severus, je pense qu'il faut le connaître comme il faut, avant de l'apprécier. Il a l'air d'être un homme sensible. C'est dommage qu'il ne le montre pas.  
– C'est pour se protéger, je crois.

Severus se dirige vers la grande-salle, il a la dalle. Ça doit être tout ce sexe, il n'a plus l'habitude. Dans ses pensées, il ne regarde pas où il va. Collision.  
– Déso... Harry Potter! Il faut regarder ou tu vas, mon... petit.  
Harry, le regard qui pétille:  
– Désolé, Professeur.  
10'000 Gallions qu'il l'a fait exprès. Un chaland passe devant eux. Severus fronce les sourcils.  
– 10 points en moins, pour Gryffondor, pour tentative d'accostage d'un Professeur.  
Harry, innocemment:  
– J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez mis le paquet, à la soirée. Pas trop de courbatures, Professeur?  
– 20 points, pour la sollicitude... Bien rentré?  
Harry, en souriant:  
– Je n'y étais pas, j'ai passé la soirée au lit. Ron m'a réveillé à l'aube, ce matin. Il voulait que je vienne avec lui et les autres au Terrier. Je lui ai dit la vérité, que je préférais rester au château avec vous. Il a cru que je me fichais de lui.  
Severus, en levant les yeux au ciel:  
– Weasley ne peut pas comprendre l'attrait que Poudlard exerce sur toi.  
– Ça c'est sûr! Au fait, je vous remercie pour les fraises, c'était délicieux.  
Severus, à mi-voix:  
– Tant mieux, moi aussi je les apprécie à leur juste valeur. En cette saison, elles sont idéales pour lutter contre la froideur.  
Harry, les yeux humides. Changeons de sujet.  
– Et Granger est au courant de tes plans?  
Harry, gêné:  
– Je lui ai dit que j'allais au marché de Noël de Strasbourg, pour me retrouver.  
Excuse à la con, ne pas rire. Severus, hilare:  
– Tu nous enverras une carte postale, sinon personne n'y croira.  
Harry, suppliant:  
– Vous êtes déjà allé à Strasbourg, Professeur?  
– Non, j'évite la foule, c'est sur ma liste noire.  
– Je n'aime pas non plus, et si je prenais juste une suite pour une nuit? Avec un jacuzzi sur la terrasse, que pensez-vous de passer la nuit à se baigner dans les bulles, sous la neige, en regardant la nuit étoilée?  
Severus s'imagine la scène en souriant.  
– Oui, c'est tentant. Tu me donnes envie.  
– Et vous, Professeur, vous avez des plans pour ces vacances?  
– Je me suis fait une liste... J'ai la dalle, allons manger.  
Severus, une main sur l'épaule pour le guider, puis, les deux marchent côte à côte.  
Harry, avec un grand sourire:  
– Je crève de faim aussi.  
Severus, ironique:  
– Ça doit être la grippe...


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27:** **Coopération**

Les assiettes servies, Severus fait de son mieux pour ne pas se précipiter sur le rôti. Manger lentement, une bouchée après l'autre. Purée c'est presque aussi bon que le sexe!  
Dumbledore, à côté de lui, le dévisage.  
– Severus, vous avez bon appétit, ça fait plaisir...  
Severus, sur la défensive:  
– Oui j'ai faim.  
Dumbledore, en souriant:  
– Je suis désolé pour hier soir, j'espère que votre amoureux vous a pardonné votre retard.  
Severus, entre deux bouchées:  
– Non, il m'a fait une scène et nous avons rompu.  
– Vous me taquinez.  
Severus en soupirant:  
– Oui. C'est l'homme le plus compréhensif de l'univers.  
– Quand est-ce que j'aurais l'honneur de le rencontrer?  
– Jamais.  
Dumbledore, en souriant:  
– Allez!  
– Peut-être que je l'inviterai à venir avec moi à la fête de la remise des diplômes mais j'ai peur que vous n'approuveriez pas. Il est plus jeune que moi.  
McGo tend l'oreille et s'immisce dans la conversation:  
– Mmh mmh... Plus jeune de combien?  
Dumbledore, rassurant:  
– Ça n'a aucune importance Severus.  
Tu parles!  
Severus, sur le ton de la conversation:  
– Je l'aime profondément.  
McGo s'étouffe avec son verre d'eau. Dumbledore, ému, lui donne des tapes sur l'épaule.  
– C'est fantastique, Severus. Ça se voit que vous êtes épanoui.  
Murmure d'assentiment de la tablée. Severus se mord la langue pour ne pas rire.  
– Oui. Merci de votre soutien. Et désolée pour votre cousin Pomona.  
Chourave, d'un ton rassurant:  
– Richard s'en remettra... Parlez-nous de cet homme, Severus.  
Severus, songeur:  
– Il est petit, des yeux comme un lac limpide, fin comme une brindille, trop gentil, très mignon.  
Chourave, attendrie:  
– Ohhhhhh!  
Bibine, ironique:  
– Le pauvre! Vous n'en ferez qu'une bouchée.  
Severus, placide:  
– Va chier, Renée. À moins qu'il me rende aimable.  
McGo persiste, ironique:  
– Plus jeune de combien?!  
– De beaucoup!  
Chourave, enthousiaste:  
– Vous avez une photo?  
– Non, il n'impressionne pas la pellicule... Et si on changeait de sujet?  
Dumbledore, d'un ton réjoui:  
– Je vous ai vu arriver avec Harry Potter, vous aviez l'air de mieux vous entendre.  
Ironie totale! Que répondre?  
– Oui. Monsieur Potter et moi avons mis de côté nos différences.  
McGo, ironique:  
– Vous aurez mis le temps!  
– Attention, McGo a mangé du lion aujourd'hui!  
– Je vous taquine Severus, je suis contente pour vous et votre petit chéri. Comme vous êtes de bonne humeur, vous pourriez lever les retenues du mardi de Potter.  
Severus, en soupirant:  
– Ce ne sont pas des retenues, ce sont des cours particuliers. Je les annulerais, s'il me le demande lui-même.  
– Je lui transmettrai.  
Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde!  
Pas envie de jeter Petit Chéri en pâture. Severus, d'un ton affable:  
– Pas la peine de vous déranger, je le ferai, la prochaine fois que je le verrai.  
– Ça tombe bien, il est juste là... Monsieur Potter!  
McGo lui fait signe de venir à la table. On va rire.  
Échange de regards mi-figue. Attention chéri, terrain miné.  
McGo, ironique:  
– Bonne nouvelle, Severus a décidé de faire preuve de générosité et de lever...  
– Je n'ai pas dit ça. Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous annuler nos cours particuliers du mardi?  
Harry, placide:  
– Non, Professeur.  
– Bon. Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.  
McGo tire la tronche.  
– Potter! Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous voudriez passer vos mardis à faire des potions avec le Professeur Snape!  
Potter hausse les épaules.  
– Parce que je lui ai demandé.  
McGo incrédule:  
– Vraiment?!  
– Avant j'avais de la peine à me concentrer sur mes études, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, j'ai développé un intérêt particulier pour la science subtile des potions.  
Severus, en souriant:  
– Monsieur Potter est, sans nul doute, un élève assidu. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué à cette matière... A part moi.  
McGo, excédée:  
– Je ne savais pas que vous étiez philanthrope au point d'aider et de complimenter un Gryffondor, Severus.  
– Je sais reconnaître un élève motivé, quelle que soit sa maison.  
Harry, innocemment:  
– Et puis j'ai failli être envoyé à Serpentard.  
Merci, chéri.  
McGo, d'un ton pincé:  
– Eh bien tant mieux, si vous vous entendez.  
Harry, mi-figue:  
– Professeur Snape, vous seriez d'accord, en plus des potions, de me donner des cours de Défense contre les forces du mal?  
Tu veux du rab, Chéri? Je vais essayer.  
– Oui. Vu le curriculum de vos anciens professeurs, ça me paraît nécessaire. Surtout, pour la carrière dont vous m'avez parlé.  
Dumbledore, d'un ton réjoui:  
– Quel bel exemple de coopération inter-maisons, prenons-en de la graine.  
A la fin de l'année, je suis viré.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28: Yin et Yang**

– Polygonum.  
La porte s'ouvre, Harry enlève sa cape. La chambre est déserte, Harry, inquiet, fait le tour des pièces.  
Il retrouve Severus dans la salle de bain, le regard dans le vide, alangui dans un bain:  
– Ah mon petit poulain... Belle prestation, tout à l'heure. On l'a mouché, la vieille peau.  
Severus présente sa main, Harry dépose un baiser à l'intérieur de la paume.  
Severus continue sa tirade, d'un ton blasé:  
– Bien sûr, l'addition va être salée. Quand ils verront ta note de potion à la fin de l'année, ils vont déchanter et je serais viré. Je l'aurais bien mérité, un petit chou comme toi avec un tordu comme moi, ça ne pouvait pas coller...  
Severus qui macère dans son jus. Envie de le sortir de là, Harry lui tend la main:  
– Tu n'as rien d'un tordu, viens...  
– Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai fait quand j'étais embrigadé. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour me venger de ce fils de pute qui m'a élevé... Je ne peux pas me lever, j'ai pris un élixir contre le mal de tête, ça shoote un peu. Ça tournait dans ma tête, alors j'ai pris le paquet...  
– J'arrive, mon amour.  
Harry se déshabille, entre dans la baignoire et se place derrière lui. Severus se laisse aller dans son giron.  
– Et maintenant, je peux contempler, en toute sérénité, la fin de ma carrière... Pas d'économie, une maison à retaper, un CV à faire frémir et à peu près 30 ans avant ma retraite...  
Massage de la tête. Harry, d'un ton rassurant:  
– On va trouver une solution.  
– Je t'écoute...  
Harry frictionne les tempes:  
– Tu me donnes de vrais cours de potions et je bûche comme un malade. Je décroche un O à l'examen final. À la remise des diplômes, on leur dit qu'on est tombés amoureux pendant les cours particuliers et qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous durant l'année.  
Harry s'attarde sur la nuque, Severus soupire:  
– Non, malheureusement, j'ai déjà avoué à Dumbledore que j'étais amoureux fou d'un petit mignon aux yeux bleus avec qui j'ai passé la soirée, hier.  
Harry l'enlace, un baiser sur le haut de la tête.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?  
– Que j'avais l'air épanoui.  
Harry, gentiment:  
– Allons lui dire.  
– Tu crois?  
Harry glisse les mains dans ses cheveux, massage du bout des doigts.  
– C'est encore frais, il peut nous pardonner. Tandis qu'à la fin de l'année...  
Severus murmure:  
– Tu veux lui dire ça comment?  
– Rien besoin de lui dire, il verra bien.  
Severus, d'un ton neutre:  
– J'ai très peur.  
– Ça va aller, je suis là, avec toi.  
– Allons-y maintenant, avant que je me débine.  
Severus fait mine de se lever, un vertige, il s'accroche au rebord.  
Harry, tendrement :  
– Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi d'abord.  
Harry sort de la baignoire. Il attrape linge et peignoir et les duplique. Il se sèche et enfile le peignoir. Un sort de lévitation, il aide Severus à sortir de la baignoire. Severus assis sur le rebord, Harry l'essuie avec le linge, puis, l'aide à s'habiller.  
Severus, fataliste:  
– J'étais sûr qu'on finirait comme ça... Un couple gay indissociable, qui porte le même peignoir.  
Harry, en riant, change les couleurs. Noir pour Severus, blanc pour lui.  
Severus, ironique :  
– C'est presque pire.  
– Mais non, on est complémentaire, comme le Yin et le Yang.  
Ricanements de Severus. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils se dirigent vers la chambre.  
Severus s'allonge sur le lit. Harry, incertain:  
– Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille?  
Severus secoue la tête.  
– Surtout pas, je ne peux rien faire sans mon Yang, pas même dormir.  
Harry grimpe sur le lit. Severus, languide:  
– Tu me donnerais un verre d'eau? Je crève de soif... Et un baiser aussi, je crève d'envie.  
Harry revient avec une carafe d'eau et deux verres.  
– Merci mon petit Yang.  
Severus boit à grosses gorgées, puis, ferme les yeux.  
– Maintenant, le baiser.  
Harry l'embrasse sur le front. Severus l'enserre de ses bras et l'attire contre lui. Harry bascule, les deux couchés l'un sur l'autre à s'embrasser tendrement. Severus, conquis:  
– Purée ce que j'ai envie qu'on se mélange, mon petit ange.  
– Mmmmmmh, mais tu voulais dormir, Yin.  
– J'ai besoin de toi en moi, avant de passer devant le juge.  
– Oh oui!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29: Dumbledore**

Un regard complice devant la porte du bureau, les mains entrelacées.  
Le mot de passe prononcé en cœur:  
– Barbe à papa.  
Une entrée remarquée. Dumbledore, stupéfait, contemple leurs mains jointes.  
– Ahh! Ah ah ah, alors ça...  
Severus n'ose pas regarder. En murmurant:  
– J'aimerais beaucoup garder mon job... Mais pas au dépend de...  
Harry, confiant:  
– On fera tout ce que vous voudrez.  
Severus corrige:  
– Presque tout...  
Dumbledore s'approche de lui, redresse son visage, puis murmure:  
– Legilimens.  
Severus le laisse entrer. Il projette ses plus beaux souvenirs au premier plan et cache le sexe derrière. L'histoire défile: Sa recherche du regard d'orage posé sur lui. Le second mot d'amour d'Harry. Les cours particuliers, Harry qui le regarde comme s'il lui avait fait un cadeau. Les deux enlacés dans le bureau. Le coup au cœur lorsque Harry lui dit qu'il veut prendre soin de lui. Le premier baiser. Dans la salle de classe vide, Severus qui nomme les regards d'Harry. La liste. Dumbledore veut voir ce qu'il y a dessus, Severus lui laisse lire à partir de la deuxième page. Severus dans son abri, au creux de l'épaule d'Harry, le partage du soufflé dans la salle sur demande. Après la réunion, Harry qui déchire la carte du cousin. Severus qui se rend compte qu'il est heureux. Le premier ''je t'aime'' capturé dans la fiole. La balade au clair de lune, Harry qui lui fauche son écharpe. Severus, seul, qui lit la liste en pleurant. La sérénade, oui je suis à toi. Richard et les fraises. Severus qui marche sous la neige, son trésor dans les bras. Les retrouvailles à la fin de la promenade. Harry qui le traite de vieux con et Severus qui l'envoie chez Serpentard, en boucle... Dumbledore soulève le souvenir. Ce qu'il y a derrière? Severus lui montre la première page de la liste. Branlette, fellation, sexe toi dessus, sexe moi dessus, des vus à côté, oui on a tout fait.  
Dumbledore se retire de son esprit.  
– Belle sélection, merci. À toi, Harry...  
Voyons si le reste passe... Les deux yeux dans les yeux, Severus aimerait bien voir aussi.  
Tout à coup, Harry qui se tend. Severus serre sa main. Dumbledore, rassurant:  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne regarde pas tout ça.  
L'inspection continue, puis, Dumbledore se retire, avec un petit sourire.  
– Merci, c'était joli aussi... Néanmoins...  
Dumbledore place son index sur la bouche. Avec le plat de sa main, il tente de séparer leurs mains jointes.  
Severus résiste:  
– Non.  
Dumbledore, gentiment :  
– Pendant la semaine...  
Leurs doigts se délient mais leurs paumes restent appuyées l'une contre l'autre.  
Dumbledore, ferme :  
– Non.  
Leurs mains s'écartent, juste assez pour que le plat de la main de Dumbledore puisse passer entre les deux.  
Dumbledore, satisfait:  
– Bon. Plus de cours de potions pour Harry, cours privés avec moi. Vous annulerez la note de l'examen. Le reste, ça va...  
Dumbledore retire sa main.  
– Le week-end, en dehors de Poudlard...  
Leurs mains se joignent à nouveau. Dumbledore leur fait signe de se rapprocher davantage, il se cache les yeux.  
Harry lui saute au cou, un baiser effréné. Plus envie de le lâcher.  
Dumbledore guigne un peu, non il referme sa main et secoue la tête.  
Week-end prolongé, un coup de sifflet, les amoureux se séparent.  
Severus, reconnaissant:  
– Merci, Albus.  
Harry, en souriant :  
– Merci, Professeur... Et pour les vacances scolaires?  
Dumbledore pointe la fenêtre du doigt et ordonne :  
– Dehors.  
Harry, enthousiaste:  
– On va faire nos bagages.  
Dumbledore, hilare:  
– Très belle ville, Strasbourg.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30: La vidéo**

En descendant les escaliers, Severus et Harry marchent côte à côte. Comme par mégarde, de temps en temps, les mains s'effleurent. Dans la poitrine de Severus, un sentiment de contentement. Comme s'il était sorti d'Azkaban en ayant touché le gros lot. Les coins de la bouche qui se relèvent tout seuls. Le sourire niais. Rien à carrer, il n'a jamais été aussi heureux.

Envie de capturer l'expression de joie de Severus, Harry sort son portable, une photo de biais. Severus rigole. Harry le mitraille. Severus gêné, la main en rideau:  
– Stop.  
Harry fait défiler les photos.  
– Tu es magnifique.  
– Et toi, indulgent...  
Harry, franchement:  
– Non, pas du tout. J'en veux encore! Capturer toutes tes belles expressions, pour la semaine...  
La gentillesse de Petit Chéri, trop belle pour être vraie, ça le fait craquer à chaque fois. Severus ferme les yeux, un soupir, puis, une larme qui coule.  
– Eh merde!  
Harry range son portable.  
– Désolé.  
Severus, incrédule:  
– En plus, il s'excuse. Donne-moi ça.  
Harry lui passe le portable. Severus lui fait signe de se retourner. Dos à dos. Mode autoportrait.  
– Dis-moi ce que tu veux...  
– Tes sourires, ils sont rares et précieux.  
– Je t'en mets plusieurs...  
– Oui, je les veux tous.  
Pour ne pas flancher, Severus ferme les yeux entre chaque prise. Il ouvre les yeux au dernier moment, en appuyant sur le bouton. Il pense à Harry, les zygomatiques se décoincent.  
– Ensuite?  
– Tes regards, de toutes les températures et ceux avec les sourcils.  
Severus commence par le plus facile, le froid polaire, penser à quelqu'un qu'il déteste, il a le choix. Puis tout le spectre y passe: ironie, agacement, indifférence, intérêt, amusement. Pour les regards plus réchauffés, il pense à son chéri. Les sourcils, c'est en cours de potions. Autodérision, qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air con.  
Severus, mi-figue, lui rend le portable. Harry, ravi, dévore des yeux chaque photo. Severus n'a pas envie de les revoir.  
– Si tu pouvais éviter de les montrer à quiconque...  
– C'est juste pour moi. Elles sont superbes. Merci, Yin.  
Un coup au cœur, Severus change de sujet:  
– Tu avais raison pour Dumbledore. Merci, sans toi, je n'aurais pas osé lui faire face.  
– Oui il l'a bien pris... Mais ça va me manquer les cours avec toi.  
Severus, surpris:  
– Tu rigoles!?  
– Non, ça commençait à devenir drôle...  
– Oui ça va me faire bizarre aussi de ne plus t'avoir en classe. Mais pense aux week-end, tout ce qu'on va pouvoir faire.  
Harry, enthousiaste:  
– Je me réjouis trop! Alors on part à Strasbourg?  
– Voyons déjà si Weasley nous a grillé... Comment s'est passé la discussion?  
– Je te la montre, si tu veux.  
Yeux dans les yeux.  
– Legilimens.  
Le souvenir qui défile. À la fin, Severus, hilare:  
– Salopard de Weasley, donne-moi ça, je vais lui écrire.  
Harry lui passe le portable, en riant. Severus écrit le message en lisant à voix haute:  
– Ronald, le connard prétentieux et sadique te remercie de tes bons mots et t'accorde 1 point. Petit Chéri et moi voulons savoir si tu as tenu ta langue bien pendue ou si la couverture est grillée. Merci de nous répondre rapidement pour savoir si nous devons réserver un aller-retour pour Strasbourg. Bises. Severus, sans guillemet. PS: Attention, le vampire te garde à l'œil... Je vais lui mettre une photo avec. Laquelle je prends, froid polaire?  
– Prend celle où tu plaisantes, ça va lui ouvrir les yeux.  
– Mouais... Envoyé.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la réponse de Ron:  
« Bien essayé, Harry, mais il ne parle pas comme ça. La photo, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, il a presque l'air humain. J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Non, n'allez pas à Strasbourg. Hermione n'y croit pas du tout. J'ai dû lui dire que tu sortais avec un Serpentard. Elle pense aussi que c'est Malefoy. Pour ma mère, j'ai inventé un mensonge plus crédible. J'ai dit que Neville t'avait invité le premier à passer Noël avec lui et sa grand-mère. Gros bisous et salutations à Severus, le vrai... »  
Harry soupire, agacé. Severus, les yeux au ciel. Il se place à côté de lui, le portable à bout de bras.  
– Regarde-moi, chéri.  
Mode vidéo, Severus effleure sa bouche, un baiser enthousiaste. A la fin, clin d'oeil de Severus à la caméra.  
Harry, hilare. Severus, sourire en coin:  
– On ose?  
Harry hoche la tête. Severus, placide:  
– Message envoyé.  
Réponse quasi-instantanée de Ron:  
«AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PUREE C'ETAIT VRAI! MES YEUX! :-O :-O :-O :-O :-O »  
Severus, ironique:  
– Cette fois, il y croit.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31: Tirons-nous**

Un appel de Ron, Harry appuie sur «refuser».  
– Oups... Je lui répondrais quand il sera calmé.  
Severus ouvre la porte de ses quartiers et lui fait signe d'entrer.  
– A mon avis, ce n'est pas demain la veille...  
– Si si, il s'y fera.  
Severus, songeur:  
– Invitons-les à prendre le thé, dans une semaine.  
– Tu es sûr?  
– Ce sont tes amis...  
Harry, reconnaissant:  
– Merci Yin. Et toi tu... Je veux dire, tes amis...  
– Comment te dire ça... J'ai Albus qui se prend pour mon paternel, des collègues avec qui j'entretiens des rapports cordiaux, ma mère et toi.  
– Ta maman...  
Severus, ironique:  
– Une sorcière... Attentionnée, mais une langue de vipère. Je la vois régulièrement... Elle fait des biscuits, c'est ignoble. Pur beurre! Je crois qu'elle veut m'empoisonner. Elle a un chien aussi, une espèce de petit roquet, je l'appelle, Titan... J'avais prévu de passer chez elle, le 25. Tu voudrais la connaître?  
Harry, en souriant:  
– Bien sûr. Parle-moi encore d'elle.  
– Elle... Oh et puis non, tu verras bien. Raconte-moi notre 24 décembre.  
– Toi et moi, dans ta maison. Le reste, égal.  
Severus, ironique:  
– Non, fais-moi rêver.  
Harry, d'un ton blasé:  
– Un magnifique sapin avec des boules, des guirlandes et une étoile au bout, deux cadeaux dessous, une crèche avec jésus et la bande, un truc qui clignote à la fenêtre, deux chaussettes pendues à la cheminée, sur le rebord de la fenêtre du lait pour le Père Noël, une dinde et un film de Noël qui se finit bien.  
Severus, incertain:  
– C'était moi? Non, je n'ai rien contre Noël.  
Harry, gêné, baisse la tête.  
– Yin... J'ai un terrible secret.  
– Oui?  
Harry, en murmurant:  
– Je déteste Noël.  
– Noon!? Toi!  
– Chez les Dursley c'était... à gerber. Les lumières dehors, c'est moi qui m'y collait pour les installer et défaire les nœuds, il y en avait des kilomètres parce qu'il fallait faire mieux que les voisins. Le sapin, c'est moi qui me le trimballait même s'il était trois fois plus grand que moi. Il ne passait jamais dans le salon, je devais couper le tiers des branches. Les cadeaux, il y en avait une tonne. Moi, je n'ai jamais rien reçu mais je devais regarder Dudley déballer ses paquets et râler parce qu'il n'était pas content. La dinde, je me la suis farcie, mais je n'en ai jamais vu la couleur parce que j'étais consigné pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Le Père Noël, je n'y ai jamais cru.  
Severus, d'un ton dangereux:  
– Mon amour, dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasses à ces fils de putes et je te jure que je le ferais.  
– Merci. Pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de les oublier.  
– On fait ce que tu veux, si tu veux partir dans les îles, à Strasbourg, sur la lune, je t'y emmènerais.  
Harry réfléchit:  
– Je ne suis jamais parti en vacances... J'aimerais me retrouver avec toi, dans un endroit tranquille, avec du sable, des palmiers et une vue sur la mer.  
– D'accord, partons pour la semaine. Je dirais à ma mère qu'on se tire et qu'on revient le 30. On ira la voir à ce moment-là. Ron et Hermione, on les casera le 2... Noël à la plage... Et Nouvel-An?  
– Non. Faisons ce que tu veux. A chaque fois, c'est pareil, tu me demandes mon avis et on fait toujours ce que je veux moi. Et je n'ai toujours pas vu ta liste.  
Severus murmure:  
– C'est parce qu'en réalité, je suis un suiveur. Mais bon, je veux bien décider pour cette fois. Ma liste, tu l'auras à Noël... Nouvel-An, quand j'étais jeune et con, je me prenais une cuite. Après quand j'ai arrêté la bibine, je me couchais avec un thé et je bouquinais jusqu'à 11h55, ensuite j'allumais la télé et je regardais le décompte... Et si on allait au restaurant, se payer un bon gueuleton, plusieurs plats, on patiente entre chacun en mangeant du pain et en se faisant du pied. Quand on n'en peux plus, on se tire comme des voleurs et on finit le décompte au lit.  
– Oui c'est parfait!  
Severus qui se penche pour l'embrasser.  
– On n'a pas le droit alors je te fais juste...  
Une bise au coin de la bouche, les lèvres de Severus glissent au centre, un léger smack. Harry entrouvre la bouche, le bout des langues se frôle. Severus s'éloigne en soupirant.  
Harry susurre:  
– Mmmh! Professeur, des bises on n'en fait pas trois d'habitude?  
Les lèvres de Severus s'attardent de l'autre côté de sa bouche.  
– Si... Techniquement, je ne suis plus ton Professeur.  
Harry tourne lentement la tête. Retour au centre, un bisou au ralenti, Severus se fait violence. Harry soupire.  
– Alors comment je dois t'appeler?  
– Monsieur.  
Cette fois directement le centré, les lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre. Harry qui l'agrippe et l'attire contre lui. Érection contre érection. Severus, suppliant:  
– Tirons-nous d'ici!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32: Jaune**

Dans la boutique de l'hôtel, Severus, indécis, devant les shorts.  
– Harry, il faut que tu viennes m'aider. Celui-ci ou celui-là?  
Severus lui présente un short rose pâle et un short bleu foncé.  
Harry éclate de rire. En désignant le rose:  
– Définitivement celui-là. Avec, ce t-shirt!  
Il attrape un t-shirt rose foncé avec des palmiers. Severus, sourire en coin, hoche la tête.  
– Je ne suis pas très fan du motif mais ça ira bien avec le short.  
Harry, hilare:  
– Parfait, on les prend! L'autre short est joli, par contre.  
Severus, en désignant le rose:  
– Oui mais je préfère celui-là. Je ne vais pas prendre les deux, c'est juste pour ici...  
Severus regarde le prix, puis, se dirige vers la caisse. Harry, affolé:  
– Attends!  
Harry reprend l'ensemble. À la vendeuse:  
– On va encore réfléchir...  
Coup de tête de la vendeuse, oui vous faites bien.  
Severus, excédé:  
– Mais quoi?!  
Harry sur le même ton:  
– C'est rose pâle et ça rose bonbon!  
– Merde... T'as bien fait de m'arrêter... Et ça c'est, bleu foncé.  
– Oui.  
Severus, d'un ton assuré, en désignant un t-shirt jaune à fleurs:  
– Et ça c'est jaune.  
Harry, incertain:  
– C'est ça. Oh regarde ce qu'il y a là-bas!  
Severus tourne la tête. Harry reprend le short rose, un short rouge, un short vert et un short gris. Ils les mélangent.  
– Lequel tu préfères, chéri?  
– Le beige foncé pourquoi pas, le brun aussi... Et entre celui-ci et celui-là, bonnet blanc, blanc bonnet. Je préfère ce gris-là, moins fade. Tu me testes?  
– Tu vois rien!  
Severus innocemment, en remontrant le t-shirt jaune:  
– Si je vois, c'est jaune.  
Harry, mort de rire.  
– T'es daltonien.  
– Non je vois très bien. Jaune.  
– Mais comment tu fais?!  
Severus avoue:  
– Je m'habille en noir ou je demande à ma mère. Mais je n'aime pas trop lui demander parce que, des fois, elle me fait des farces. J'ai des lunettes mais je n'aime pas la tête que j'ai avec et quand je les mets.  
– Tu les as avec toi?  
– Non, je les ai laissées à la maison. Quand ma mère me voit avec, elle m'appelle Cher Monsieur. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.  
Harry étouffe un rire. Severus, ironique:  
– Tu te moques d'un pauvre handicapé?  
– Montre-moi ce que tu vois.  
Severus, taquin, en désignant le t-shirt jaune.  
– Ça c'est jaune... Bleu foncé. Bleu clair... Et après, je vais merder. Ça c'est peut-être du rouge mais ça pourrait bien être du vert ou alors du beige tout con... Ça c'est soit du brun, soit du vert foncé... Les gris là, c'est souvent du rose...  
– Tu me montreras tes lunettes?  
– Oui. Toi choisis-moi quelque chose. J'ai confiance en toi.  
Harry prend une poignée de t-shirt et les places tour à tour sur sa poitrine.  
– Non, non, non, oui...  
– Nomme les couleurs que je m'instruise.  
– Rose on oublie. Rouge ça ne te va pas, orange non plus, jaune ça va, vert et turquoise aussi, bleu clair et bleu foncé c'est très joli. Violet c'est un peu comme le rose. Le brun, ça manque de peps. Gris c'est passe-partout. Le noir j'en ai soupé, ça te va mais ça te donne un air gothique.  
Severus avoue:  
– Purée, ce que je t'envie. En 2 minutes, c'est réglé. Moi quand je suis seul, les trois quart du temps, j'oublie de prendre mes lunettes et je reste là, comme un con, à cligner des yeux devant deux draps de lit parce que j'ai peur d'acheter n'importe quoi et que je n'ose pas, par fierté, demander à la vendeuse de quelle couleur ils sont.  
Harry promet:  
– Mon amour, je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul devant deux draps de lit.  
– Merci... J'ai un souvenir avec les lunettes, tu veux voir?  
Harry hoche la tête, enthousiaste:  
– Prenons ça, ça et ça et allons dans une cabine.  
– Tu as pris toutes les couleurs que je vois...  
– Je sais. Le but c'est que tu en profites aussi.  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Choisis quelque chose pour toi, je te l'offre... pour la peine.  
– Mais non, je veux rien.  
– S'il te plaît. Pour une fois que c'est expédié le shopping. Je suis désolé pour ton fantasme à la Pretty Woman. Ça va être difficile pour moi de te choisir des tenues correctes, même avec mes lunettes. Tu risques bien de te retrouver avec ma couleur préféré, le rose.  
Harry, curieux:  
– En vrai, c'est quoi ta couleur préféré?  
– La couleur de tes yeux, même si je pense qu'ils sont encore mieux que je les vois. Et toi mon amour?  
– Le jaune.

Dans la cabine d'essayage, yeux dans les yeux, Severus murmure:  
– Ne me juge pas, je suis très con avec ma mère... Legilimens.  
Severus plus jeune, la trentaine. Il sort de l'opticien. Sans lunettes. Sa mère l'attend dans la voiture. Severus passe devant sans la voir. Elle klaxonne un coup, Severus, sourire en coin, continue sa route. Elle ouvre la vitre et crie:  
– Severus!  
Severus regarde en l'air. La mère, mi-figue, la main posée sur le klaxon. Un sourire, Severus se retourne, regard sévère, puis, se dirige vers la voiture.  
– Madame, je vous prierais de faire moins de bruit... Ah c'est toi!  
La mère, excédée:  
– Monte... La vue, l'ouïe, tu te fais vieux mon chéri.  
– Merci Maman. Ils m'ont mis des gouttes dans les yeux, je vois tout flou...  
– Mon pauvre... Montre-moi ces merveilles qui vont te rendre la vue des roses.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– C'est très joli, Maman... Non tu ne les verras pas.  
– Bon, tant pis.  
La mère de Severus démarre la voiture en soupirant. Severus enfile ses lunettes en riant. Rectangulaire, monture noire épaisse. Trop stylé, en plus ça lui donne un air canaille. À croquer!  
Sa mère, en riant, lui jette des regards de biais. Severus, faussement, scandalisé:  
– Regarde la route, tu vas nous tuer.  
– De quelle couleur est mon écharpe, Cher Monsieur?  
– Je ne sais pas Chère Madame, je n'ai jamais vu cette couleur de ma vie.  
Sa mère, en souriant:  
– C'est du rose, mon chéri.  
– Ohhh!  
Le souvenir se termine. Severus qui le sonde. Harry, suppliant:  
– Severus, il faut mettre tes lunettes. Tu n'y vois rien... En plus elle sont hyper stylées! J'adore!  
– Vraiment? Je les mettrais avec toi alors...  
Un baiser pour sceller la promesse. Harry, franchement:  
– Et ta mère, elle t'appelle Cher Monsieur, parce que tu as la classe avec... En fait, ça te va si bien qu'on va t'acheter, tout de suite, une belle paire de lunettes de soleil.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33: Journal intime**

Hello Neville,  
On est arrivé sur l'île, il y 5 jours. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde et que le temps s'est arrêté. J'ai fait du parachute ascensionnel. C'était parfait! Severus m'a traité de malade. Lui, il est coincé au spa de l'hôtel. J'essaie de le convaincre d'aller faire de la plongée, mais il préfère aller rider sa peau dans le Hammam. J'ai essayé, une fois, mais je trouve ça étouffant. Je préfère le jacuzzi, avec la vue sur l'océan. C'est trop beau! Ici, tout le monde vit pieds nus. Sauf Severus, qui s'est acheté une paire d'espadrille. Le look d'enfer! C'est la première fois que je le vois en short avec des lunettes de soleil. Ça lui va bien. Il a l'air heureux! Moi aussi je suis ravi. Je pense à vous, sous la neige, et je n'arrive pas trop à y croire. C'est le premier Noël où je peux dire que je me sens vraiment à ma place. Avec Severus, au début, on était collés l'un à l'autre, mais on a vite remarqué qu'on n'avait pas les mêmes intérêts. Alors on a mis en place un système. Le matin, on déjeune ensemble et ensuite on va faire une promenade sur la plage. Quand le soleil commence à taper, Severus s'en va. Moi j'aime bien sentir le sable brûlant sous mes pieds. On se retrouve à midi pour manger et faire la ''sieste''. En fin d'après-midi, je l'abandonne pour faire mes ''trucs de tarés'', comme dit Severus, et on passe la soirée ensemble. Je mentirais si je disais que j'ai envie de rentrer. Je te fais de gros bisous. Harry  
 _Cher Neville,_  
 _Petit Chéri te prend pour son journal intime. J'adore les guillemets sur le mot sieste, subtil. Autant dire que nous faisons l'amour avec abandon, en fin de journée et le soir aussi. Il veut prendre une autre feuille pour réécrire sa lettre. D'accord, je me venge pour les espadrilles. J'ai un look d'enfer, c'est vrai. Mais avec sa chemise à fleurs et son béret, l'autre n'est pas mal non plus. Il aime se faire griller les pieds, ils sont noirs dessous, à point pour le barbecue. Il n'a pas parlé de la bouffe. Le buffet est superbe! Comment je passe mes journées? C'est gênant, pas un bouquin à l'horizon, je vais me faire masser par Moana, c'est le seul que je supporte. Petit Chéri est jaloux. Toi, tu sais bien que je ne vois que lui. A propos de noyer le poisson, j'ai vu des dauphins, très touchant. Oui j'ai même versé une larme, on pleure ensemble avec Harry, tout le temps. Il ne veut pas aller chercher une autre feuille. Il dit que tu es son confident et qu'il a confiance en toi. Moi, je n'ai pas d'amis et je l'envie. Sur cette île, c'est comme un nouveau départ pour moi. Souvent, je reste juste là, à ne rien faire et à contempler la chance que j'ai... Je suis reconnaissant mais je me demande si je mérite tout ça. Harry dit, oui bien sûr. Et toi t'en penses quoi? Il dit que tu es si gentil que tu ne souhaiterais pas de mal à quiconque... Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé avec mon caractère de merde. Petit Chéri dit que je simule en cours. Non je ne vais pas écrire ça. ''QUE J'AI UN COEUR EN OR''. Oui les majuscule et les guillemets, c'est pour se moquer. Je ne pense pas que j'en suis là. Revenons aux vacances! Pas envie de rentrer non plus!_ _Il fait beau, chaud, la plage est magnifique, le sable est fin, la mer bleue et tu peux oublier tout le reste. Bisous, Severus_

 _Albus,_  
 _Nous avons renoncé à Strasbourg, trop froid. Ici c'est un petit coin de paradis. Pour une fois, je suis vos conseils, je m'éloigne de mes potions et de mes livres et je prends le soleil. Quand je reviendrais j'aurais l'air d'un abruti et tout le monde pensera que je me suis fait des UV._  
 _Bises, Severus_  
 _PS: Encore merci pour la réaction et pour vos ''attentions'' même si, souvent, elles me rendent chèvre._  
Cher Professeur,  
Merci de nous avoir encouragé à sortir de Poudlard. C'est de ma faute pour les Maldives et le bronzage de Severus mais je n'ai aucun remord. Ici tout est simple et paisible et je profite de la mer pour tester tous les sports nautiques. C'est le meilleur Noël de ma vie!  
Je vous embrasse, Harry

Chers Hermione et Ron,  
J'ai pété un plombs et je suis parti, avec Severus, aux Maldives pour Noël. Ici c'est le paradis! Parachute ascensionnel, wakeboard, jetblade, ski nautique, plongée, j'ai tout essayé! Mon préféré, c'est le jetblade, des propulseurs aux pieds et tu t'envoies en l'air. Meilleure expérience de ma vie. Pas réussi à convaincre Severus d'essayer. Il veut vous inviter à prendre le thé chez lui, le 2 janvier à 16h. Ça me ferait plaisir que vous veniez, Severus aussi. Il balise à l'idée de vous déplaire mais je suis sûr qu'on va s'entendre. Severus veut que je raye cette phrase. Il n'aime pas paraître humain. En réalité, il est très gentil. Je vous fais de gros bisous! Harry  
 _Petit Chéri a pris toute la place, obligé d'écrire en biais. Il dit que je n'ai rien à vous raconter de toute façon. Pas faux! Profitez bien du Noël classique, moi j'y ai échappé grâce à un kidnapping. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en remets. Il fait beau, chaud, la plage est magnifique, le sable est fin, la mer bleue, ça aide... Bises, Severus  
PS: Soyez indulgent, le 2, je vais tenter de vous apprivoiser ou d'être moins con que d'habitude, à choix._

 _Maman,_  
 _Non tu ne rêves pas, je suis à la plage pour Noël et en bonne compagnie en plus! Je suis désolé pour le 25 mais depuis le temps que tu me tannes de trouver quelqu'un, ce serait mal vu que tu te plaignes de mon absence. Dis-toi que ça nous fait des vacances à tous les deux. Il fait beau, chaud, gnia gnia gnia. Je suis heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été._  
 _Tu ne me manques pas, même si je t'aime, Severus_  
Chère Madame,  
Je suis désolé d'avoir kidnappé votre fils. Je vous le restituerai en parfait état, aussi aimable que d'habitude, en échange de quelques biscuits, le 30, lorsque nous viendrons vous voir. Je me réjouis de faire votre connaissance.  
Bisous, Harry


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34: Eileen**

Devant la porte de la maison, Severus l'inspecte de haut en bas et lui remet le col de sa veste en place.  
– Elle est maniaque.  
Severus laisse appuyer le doigt sur le bouton de la sonnette. Il s'acharne.  
– Elle n'entend rien... Elle doit être au grenier ou alors elle fait exprès pour m'agacer. Un jour, j'ai eu le malheur de lui dire qu'elle devenait dure d'oreille. Et depuis, c'est récurant... Ma-man!  
La porte qui s'ouvre brusquement, la mère de Severus, essoufflée:  
– Désolée j'étais... Ah mais qui voilà!?  
– Petit Chéri, ma mère. Ma mère, Petit Chéri...  
La mère de Severus, en articulant:  
– Eileen. Tiens tu as mis tes lunettes, aujourd'hui.  
– Oui, contrairement à toi, Petit Chéri trouve que j'ai la classe avec.  
– Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Cher Monsieur.  
Harry, en riant:  
– Bonjour, moi c'est Harry, enchanté de vous rencontrer Eileen.  
Eileen, franchement:  
– Oh qu'il est mignon! Rien à voir avec l'autre et sa veste en cuir, le jeans déchiré, les cheveux gominés et la boucle d'oreille. Malpoli comme ce n'est pas permis, jamais un bonjour, il faisait comme si je n'existais pas.  
Un signe de main de Severus, ma mère yoyote.  
– Il faut te remettre maman, c'était il y a 20 ans.  
Eileen, innocemment:  
– Pourquoi tu ne me présentes jamais personne?  
Severus, ironique:  
– Qui sait... Sans doute que tu es trop cordiale.  
– Pas de biscuits pour toi... Toi, mon petit chou, tu peux en avoir... Entrez seulement.  
Severus lui tend un bouquet de tulipes:  
– Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça dans le jardin du voisin.  
– Merci, chéri. Tu peux aller me chercher un vase dans la cuisine?  
Severus fait mine de murmurer à Harry:  
– Elle veut rester seule avec toi pour te cuisiner et dire du mal de moi. Ne te laisse pas faire Petit Chéri.  
Eileen, mi-figue:  
– Qu'est-ce que tu dis?! Je suis dure d'oreille!  
Un ricanement, puis, Severus les abandonne.  
Eileen, franchement:  
– J'adore mon fils, même s'il est un peu... particulier. Il ne sait pas montrer son affection, il est obligé de faire tout un cirque.  
– Vous avez l'air très complice.  
– Harry, je vais être franche... Quel âge avez-vous?  
– 18.  
Eileen, gentiment:  
– Je m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas contre vous, vous avez l'air d'un gentil garçon. Maintenant vous voyez mon fils, je ne sais pas très bien ce que vous lui trouvez... Mais plus tard, à un moment donné, vous aurez peut-être envie de faire d'autres expériences... J'ai peur qu'il soit déçu.  
Harry, fermement:  
– Non, Madame. Votre fils, ce que je lui trouve? C'est l'homme avec qui j'ai envie d'être pour le reste de ma vie.  
– Dans ce cas... Severus, tu peux arrêter d'écouter et revenir avec le vase!?  
Silence.  
Eileen, mi-figue:  
– Il s'est peut-être noyé dedans. Vas-voir... Première porte à droite.  
Harry entrouvre la porte et guigne. Severus, les yeux fermés, qui expire profondément. Harry repousse la porte.  
Il rejoint Eileen au salon. Elle, assise sur le canapé, le Cavalier King Charles couché sur ses genoux. Quand il le voit arriver, il aboie. Eileen, au chien:  
– Non, Prunelle, ce n'est pas un voleur c'est le futur mari de Severus... Il en est où?  
Harry s'installe dans le fauteuil.  
– Il cherche toujours le vase.  
– Parles-moi de toi, Harry... Comment as-tu connu mon fils?  
– C'était mon professeur de potions.  
Eileen, les yeux au ciel.  
– Ah les potions! Ça et les bouquins, c'est tout ce qui l'intéresse.  
Severus, qui revient et pose le vase sur la table basse:  
– Désolé, c'était très mal rangé.  
– Avec le temps que tu as pris, tu aurais pu ramener du thé et des biscuits... Non laisse, j'y vais...  
Eileen se dirige vers la cuisine. Severus à Harry, doucement:  
– Ça va?  
– Nickel. J'ai vu Prunelle.  
– Une menace... Regarde ça.  
Severus s'approche du canapé.  
– Titan!  
Le chien qui grogne. Harry, mort de rire.  
Eileen revient avec une boîte de biscuits et du thé.  
– Arrête d'embêter mon chien...  
Eileen sert le thé. À Harry:  
– Il lui apprend à faire n'importe quoi.  
Severus, l'index pointé sur Prunelle:  
– Pan!  
Le chien roule sur le dos et fait le mort. Harry rigole.  
Eileen en tendant sa tasse à Severus:  
– Assis!  
Severus se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Eileen, mi-figue:  
– Tiens, un biscuit.  
– Wouf. Tu vois comment elle me traite!?  
Harry, amusé:  
– Vous êtes exactement pareil.  
Eileen, en riant:  
– Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.  
Severus, en caressant négligemment le chien:  
– Venant de lui, c'est probablement un compliment... Comment c'était ton stage de Taï Chi avec Maître... Dong?  
– Chu. Ça m'a fait un bien fou.  
Severus fait mine de murmurer à Harry:  
– Ma mère est à la retraite avant elle était fleuriste mais depuis, elle a viré hippie et s'est fait une salle de méditation au grenier. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.  
– Mon fils est terre à terre et réfractaire à toute forme de spiritualité. Pour lui, faire une retraite, c'est s'enfermer dans son laboratoire durant des jours et oublier de manger. Et toi Harry, qu'est-ce qui te botte?  
– Voler. Quand je suis dans le ciel, je m'évade.  
Severus, à sa mère:  
– Il fonctionne à l'adrénaline. Il aime tout ce qui est risqué et qui lui fait battre le cœur plus vite. Tu crois que je dois m'inquiéter?  
Eileen, placide:  
– Avec ton petit côté plan-plan, je me méfierais...  
Severus, à Harry:  
– Tu vas me quitter, chéri?  
– Non, je ne peux plus me passer de toi.  
Eileen, en riant:  
– J'ai reçu votre carte postale, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris?  
Harry avoue:  
– C'est de ma faute, je fais un rejet par rapport à Noël.  
– En tout cas, vous avez bonne mine! Même toi, Severus.  
Severus, rêveur:  
– C'était si bien... Dommage qu'on ait dû rentrer pour venir te voir.  
– La prochaine fois, tu peux rester là-bas.  
– Je dois voir ses amis le 2. Ils ne peuvent pas me blairer. Qu'est-ce que je fais?  
Eileen, index pointé:  
– Tu la boucles et tu souris.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35: Le foyer**

Dans la rue, les deux marchent côte à côte. Un silence qui s'étire. Severus jette un coup d'œil à son chéri. D'habitude, Harry est plus bavard. Là, il avance, le regard baissé, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Severus lui prend la main.  
– Ça va chéri?  
– Mmh Mmh.  
Le ton lassé, il ne l'a même pas regardé. Severus persiste:  
– Ça a été pour toi? Pas trop, plan-plan?  
– Non, non.  
Severus s'arrête et lui relève la tête, puis, gentiment:  
– Tu as détesté, n'est-ce pas?  
Harry secoue la tête et, sans un mot, se blottit contre son torse. Severus, perdu:  
– Dis-moi.  
– Pique... Pique... Pique-Pique-Pique-Pique-Pique-Pique-Pique-Pique-Pique-Pique... Au début, c'était marrant et puis à la longue... On aurait dit un concours de lancer de couteaux. Un moment, j'ai hésité à vous laisser et aller promener le chien. Maintenant, j'aurais besoin d'un peu de douceur et de silence.  
Severus l'entoure de ses bras, puis, murmure:  
– Mon ange... Je suis désolé... A une époque, ma mère était trop gentille et se laissait tout dire et tout faire. Elle s'est mise avec un salopard qui profitait d'elle. Je me sentais impuissant. J'aurais eu envie qu'elle se défende. À un moment, j'ai commencé à l'asticoter pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Maintenant, c'est devenu un jeu et chaque fois qu'elle me répond et me remet à ma place, ça me fait plaisir.  
Harry, amusé:  
– Tu la coaches.  
– Oui.  
– A mon avis, elle n'en a plus besoin... Elle est au point.  
– Tant mieux.  
Harry, en souriant:  
– J'ai adoré le chien... Pan. Et les biscuits étaient délicieux.  
Severus, incertain:  
– Si je me surveille, tu serais d'accord de revenir la voir, de temps en temps?  
– Oui, bien sûr... Même si tu...  
Harry, en réalisant:  
– Tu me trouves trop gentil aussi.  
Severus, emprunté, reste muet.  
Harry insiste:  
– Avoue.  
– Avec toi, c'est différent... Je veille sur toi. Et j'essaie, à mon niveau, de te rendre toute la gentillesse que tu me donnes.  
– Quand tu dis ça, ça me donne envie de...  
Severus lui attrape par le bras et l'entraîne dans une ruelle.  
– Ici, tu peux.  
Harry, stupéfait:  
– Je pensais pas que t'étais... Okay.  
Harry lui saute dans les bras un baiser échevelé.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris, chéri. Je pensais que tu voulais pleurer.  
Un sort d'Apparition, les deux atterrissent sur le canapé. Severus, mi-figue:  
– Ici c'est peut-être plus confortable.  
Entre deux baisers, Severus, inquiet:  
– Tu me trouves plan-plan?  
– Non chéri, mesuré, mais pas plan-plan.  
– Mesuré, c'est joli. Moi je te trouve ardent, comme un feu de bois, qui réchauffe la maison. Fais-moi l'amour, mon petit foyer.  
– Je brûle de désir pour toi, Severus. Je sais elle était facile mais je n'ai pas l'aisance que tu as avec les mots.  
Severus, touché:  
– Si tu l'as. Tu fais mouches, à chaque fois et moi je tombe, foudroyé.  
– Whahou. Tu me scies. Tu devrais écrire des poèmes...  
Severus, hésitant:  
– Je le fais déjà...  
– File-moi ça!  
– Non c'est un peu Dark, tu n'aimerais pas... « Je suis l'idole de tes nuits, l'antidote fugace contre la folie...  
Harry, scié:  
– Tu parles de qui?  
– Pas de qui, de quoi.  
Severus mime, la boisson. Harry, compatissant:  
– Oh, je vois... Je dois m'inquiéter?  
– Non je n'y touche plus, depuis 10 ans maintenant. Je n'ai plus besoin de ça, rassure-toi. La suite, tu ne la veux pas n'est-ce pas?  
– Non ça me fait trop peur. Mais, par contre...  
Harry lui jette un regard suppliant. Severus, en riant:  
– Oh toi tu veux que je te fasse un poème, mon petit chat. Je vais voir ça. D'habitude, c'est pour vider le négatif. Là, je devrais remplir d'amour, pour changer. Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Laisse-moi essayer et si j'arrive...  
– Tu me le donnes, on l'encadre et on le place, au-dessus de la cheminée.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36: La cohue**

Severus, inquiet, fait les cent pas dans le salon.  
– Si jamais ça ne passe pas, tu les verras sans moi... Je suis con, j'aurais dû inviter Neville et Luna avec, c'est les seuls qui peuvent me supporter.  
– Ça va aller, Chéri.  
Harry se place devant lui et lui désigne le creux de son épaule. La tête de Severus se réfugie dedans, des bisous dans le cou.  
La sonnette de la porte retentit.  
Harry, en souriant, l'observe de haut en bas et fait mine d'enlever la poussière de son costume.  
– Tu es parfait.  
Severus, en expirant:  
– J'y vais, ça fait plus accueillant...  
Severus ouvre la porte. Derrière, la cohue: Hermione, les jumeaux, Ron, Neville et Luna. Six paires d'yeux fixés sur lui, tous le spectre des émotions. Severus, sans voix, reste figé.  
Luna s'approche avec un grand sourire.  
– Bonjour Severus!  
– Dieu soit loué, tu es là!  
De soulagement, un bisou sur le front. Elle, imperturbable.  
– Oh, c'est gentil.  
Severus, gêné:  
– Entre. Et vous, aussi...  
Neville, mi-figue: – On n'a pas le droit à un bisou, nous?  
Severus, sur le même ton: – Mais si... Mettez-vous en ligne.  
Ron, les yeux revolver: – Je passe.  
Hermione: – Ron, sois poli. Bonjour Professeur.  
Hermione dépose une bise sur sa joue.  
Severus, ironique:  
– Mais c'était à moi de le faire. Tu veux toujours me piquer ma place.  
– Ce n'est pas vrai... Je vous aide, Severus.  
Hermione tourne la tête sur le côté, un gros bisou sur la joue.  
Severus: – Suivant.  
Neville: – Je prendrais comme Luna.  
– Je suis content de te voir.  
Severus lui tend la main. Neville avance sa tête. Severus avance sa main. Neville persiste. Severus la main sur sa nuque, un bisou sonore sur le front.  
Severus, sourire en coin, face aux jumeaux: – Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là, vous?  
Fred, taquin: – On vient voir Severus A-mou-reux!  
Georges, en faisant des bruits de baisers: – Oh Harry, mon chéri, viens dans mon sombre donjon.  
Severus rigole, une tape sur les fesses pour le premier jumeau, le deuxième refuse de passer. Severus s'écarte. Le jumeau prend Ron comme bouclier. En tenant le poignet de Ron, il lui adresse un signe nonchalant de la main.  
Severus: – Toi, je t'aurais à la sortie.  
Le jumeau laisse choir Ron. Face à face. Ron, planté devant lui, le regard hostile. Severus, les poings serrés.  
Ron, ironique: – Merci pour la vidéo... Un cauchemar, je n'en dors plus la nuit.  
– Désolé, si je t'ai choqué.  
– Je sais que vous êtes un sale con, ne faites pas semblant du contraire.  
Fred: – Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh la tension est à son maximum! Que va répondre le sale con?  
Fred forme un micro avec sa main et se place devant lui.  
Heureusement qu'ils sont là ces abrutis.  
Severus teste le micro avec son index, puis, placide: Vous êtes un petit branleur, Weasley, toujours à faire le macaque en classe, je ne peux pas vous blairer. Si vous voulez rester seul comme un couillon devant ma porte, continuez de m'insulter.  
Georges: – Droit de réplique!  
Georges tend ''le micro'' à Ron.  
Ron: – Non, j'y vais.  
Severus le retient par le poignet:  
– Attends, c'était le sale con. J'ai plusieurs personnalités, il y en a bien une où on peut s'encadrer...  
– Purée mais laissez-moi digérer! Vous êtes qui, en vrai!? Peut-être les autres, vous arrivez à les embobiner mais moi vous ne m'aurez pas!  
Hermione, furibarde: – Ron, tu nous prends pour des imbéciles!? Tu as peut-être le cerveau émotionnel de la taille d'un poids chiche mais ne fais pas de généralités, s'il te plaît. Je sais très bien ce que je vois, c'est quelqu'un qui essaie de tourner la page!  
Ron, boudeur : – Oui ben moi je n'ai pas envie. Il m'a fait chier pendant 7 ans.  
Severus: – Six et demi et vous m'avez fait chier aussi.  
Fred: – On se les caille, rentrons!  
Fred et Georges de chaque côté de Ron, bras crochés, l'entraînent à l'intérieur.  
Ron: – C'est bon, j'y vais!  
Severus soupire en fermant la porte. Première étape, tous les faire entrer, c'est fait.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37: Un vert-émeraude**

Dans l'entrée, Hermione fait mine de se déchausser.  
Severus : – Laisses ça, tu vas avoir froid. Donnez-moi vos manteaux... Chéri, tu irais chercher des chaises dans la cuisine?  
Georges, avec des bruits de baiser: – Harry, mon petit canard en sucre.  
Severus empile les vestes sur le porte-manteau, puis en faisant mine de les compter et en comptant les jumeaux trois fois : – J'adore tes amis, on en invite deux, ils viennent à... 12.  
Harry: – Oui, comment ça se fait?  
Ron: – La vidéo est devenue virale.  
Georges et Fred, face à face, tente une reconstitution, les langues qui moulinent à l'extérieur de la bouche. Fred qui se tourne vers lui, clin d'œil appuyé.  
Severus, épouvanté, en se couvrant les yeux : – Dites-moi que personne d'autre ne l'a vue!  
Hermione: – Juste nous 6. Ron a fait tellement de bruit quand il l'a regardée que les jumeaux ont débarqués. Ensuite, Ron a téléphoné à Neville...  
Ron: – Je lui avais dit pour l'alibi et le Serpentard. J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur... J'ai supprimé la vidéo, si jamais.  
Severus, extatique : – Alléluia! Passons au salon!  
Hermione, en examinant les alentours : – Ohh, votre maison est très...  
Georges: – Gothique. Vise un peu la cheminée Fred, il ne manque plus que les gargouilles.  
– J'allais dire stylée. Regarde-moi tous ses livres!  
Severus: – Si tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît, sers-toi.  
Hermione: – Excusez-moi...  
Elle s'approche de la bibliothèque et commence à lire les titres.  
Fred: – Et on a perdu Hermione!  
Tout le monde s'entasse dans le salon.  
Severus: – Asseyez-vous où vous pouvez. Qu'est-ce que vous buvez? J'ai du thé, du sirop, des jus de fruits...  
Georges: – Je prendrais un bourbon.  
Fred: – Et moi un whisky.  
Severus, sourire en coin: Deux sirops grenadine... Et toi Ron?  
Ron, poliment:  
– Je prendrais bien une bièraubeurre.  
– J'ai pas.  
– Bon ben c'est pas grave. Un jus de...  
– Pomme, orange, mangue?  
Ron, en grimaçant:  
– Mangue?  
– Un jus de mangue pour Ron... Je taquine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
– Un cocktail, vous êtes Maître des potions, surprenez-moi...  
– Un Vert-émeraude pour Ron.  
Hermione éclate de rire.  
Severus, taquin:  
– 20 points pour Hermione, la seule à avoir compris mon gag.  
Hermione, dépitée:  
– Dire que c'est les premiers points que tu m'accordes et ils ne comptent pas. Je prendrais du thé.  
– Je t'en donnerais d'autres...  
– Chiche!  
– Il suffira que je les reprenne à quelqu'un de ta maison, il y a le choix.  
– Moi je m'en fiche, tant que j'ai les miens.  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Tu es brillante, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te focalises là-dessus.  
Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, puis, un grand sourire. C'est dans la poche.  
Neville: – Elle a besoin de validation, c'est humain. Nous aussi on prendra du thé.  
Severus: – Et toi Petit Chéri?  
Échange de regards entre Fred et Georges, bruits de baisers.  
Harry: – Je vais prendre comme Ron, un cocktail.  
Severus: – Toi je vais t'en faire un autre.  
Hermione, attendrie:  
– Ohhhhh!  
Severus, en riant:  
– 10 points.  
– Pourquoi j'en ai eu 20 la dernière fois!?  
– Celui-là était plus facile, il dépendait du premier... Arrête de grappiller.  
Harry, enthousiaste:  
– Je vais t'aider!  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Non, laisse. Profite de tes amis.  
– Si, j'y tiens.  
Fred: – Ouhhh! Je peux venir aussi?  
Harry: – Non merci, on se débrouille.

Dans la cuisine, Harry lui saute au cou et le plaque contre le frigo. Un baiser avide, puis des explications à l'oreille:  
– Merci mon amour d'avoir accueilli mes amis si gentiment. Ça me touche. Pourtant, ils sont chiant. Oh comme je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime!  
Le cœur martelé. Severus, débordé, devant l'intensité des sentiments. Les larmes qui montent. Severus, désespéré:  
– Non pas maintenant... Pitié!  
– Vite fait...  
Harry l'attire contre lui. Front contre front, les larmes qui coulent. Le raz de marée. Severus vocifère à voix basse:  
– Punaise mais c'est pas vrai! Ils sont juste à côté! Si quelqu'un nous surprend, je pète un plomb!  
Sort informulé d'Harry, la porte de la cuisine qui se referme brusquement.  
Severus, ironique:  
– Oh oui, c'est discret! Merci, Chéri! La prochaine fois, pour les déclarations d'amour enflammées, tu attends qu'on soit en privé!  
– Désolé. Je ne pouvais plus me contenir. T'étais trop chou. Je t'aime, mon amour.  
– Je sais!  
Severus ouvre le robinet d'eau d'un geste brusque. La carafe dessous, remplie à raz bord. Il pose la bouteille de sirop grenadine sur le comptoir.  
– Je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller, toi?  
– Ça va. Je vais y arriver.  
– Non tu pleures encore! Pense à quelque chose de gai... Les vacances...  
Les larmes d'Harry qui redoublent. Severus, blasé:  
– Ouais bon oublie!  
Un coup à la porte, Hermione derrière:  
– Vous avez besoin d'aide?!  
Severus, épouvanté:  
– Non!  
Échange de regards paniqués, Harry articule en silence:  
– Neville.  
Severus, blasé:  
– Oh et puis merde... Envoie-nous Neville!


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38: Fred**

De retour au Salon, Hermione, avec un regard perplexe:  
– Neville, Severus a besoin de toi, seul.  
Fred, enthousiaste:  
– Oh une partie à trois! Laissez, j'y vais...  
Neville se lève en protestant, Georges le retient par le bras. Neville tente de crier mais Georges lui plaque la main sur la bouche.  
Georges, sourire en coin:  
– Vas-y, je te couvre...

Fred entrebâille la porte de la cuisine. Severus et Harry, les larmes qui coulent.  
Fred se glisse à l'intérieur et referme la porte doucement. Harry et Severus le dévisagent, bouche bée. Fred, index sur la bouche rejoint la veillée funèbre.  
En faisant mine de prendre sa place entre les deux, il murmure:  
– Excusez-moi... Un peu de retard...  
Il s'adosse contre le comptoir, pose la main sur sa poitrine et mime des sanglots déchirants.  
Un coup de coude à Severus, Fred murmure:  
– Qui est-ce qu'on pleure?  
Severus, ironique:  
– Mon orgueil. On l'enterre aujourd'hui.  
– Oh il était vieux! Faaatigué... Plus personne n'y croyait... C'était le moment de le laisser partir...  
– J'y tenais...  
– Je sais.  
Fred reprend les sanglots. Échange de regards amusés, des rires étouffés.  
– Laissez sortir...  
Fred sanglote de plus belle. Fou rire de l'assemblée.  
Fred, satisfait:  
– C'est mieux... Passons à l'apéro!  
Il embarque le sirop et la carafe d'eau et ouvre la porte avec son coude.  
Devant la porte, le comité d'accueil. Fred tend le sirop et la carafe à Georges.  
– Libère l'otage et rends-toi utile frérot... Vous autre aussi...  
Il leur passe le reste des boissons et les verres.  
Ron, seul devant la porte:  
– Et mon cocktail?  
Fred jette un œil à Severus et Harry, toujours hilare.  
– Faudra patienter...  
– Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent!?  
– Ils se bidonnent...  
Ron, en zieutant:  
– C'est quoi le gag?  
– La mort qui vient frapper sans prévenir.  
Fred lui referme la porte au nez.

– Bon les Loulous, fini de rigoler, il est où le thé?  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Dans le buffet, laisse c'est bon, va rejoindre les autres... Pas un mot.  
Fred, sur le même ton:  
– Quoi moi, rapporter que vous avez pleuré comme une fillette? C'est pas mon style!  
– Combien tu veux?  
Fred, en rigolant:  
– Mais laisse tomber, Sevounet! 10'000. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle paire de grolles, en or massif!  
Harry, inquiet:  
– S'il te plaît, Georges...  
Fred, en criant:  
– Georges! Harry te demande!  
– Vous pourriez mettre de petites étiquettes.  
Severus, en ouvrant le tiroir:  
– J'en ai.  
Severus qui calligraphie les noms, puis, lui colle l'étiquette dessus. Fred la décolle pour la mettre sur son front.  
Georges débarque, étiqueté direct. Il décolle l'étiquette et la remet droite.  
– Si c'était juste pour ça, j'aurais pu rester là-bas.  
Fred, mi-figue:  
– Attends, Sevounet veut nous filer de la tunes pour notre boutique.  
Fred murmure à l'oreille de Georges:  
– Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla Severus bla bla bla.  
Georges, en jouant le jeu:  
– Si je m'attendais à ça! C'est stupéfiant! Combien?  
Severus leur tend le contenu de son porte-monnaie.  
Georges, stupéfait:  
– Purée mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?! Il a tué quelqu'un ou quoi?!  
– T'occupes, on est riche!  
Severus ne lâche pas les billets, à Fred:  
– Tu ne lui as pas dit. Pourquoi?  
Fred, divisé :  
– Ça ne regarde personne... Tout le monde le fait... Aboule le fric!  
– Non.  
Harry murmure à l'oreille de Severus:  
– File-lui quand même quelque chose, il nous a aidé.  
– Tu te fais extorquer par tes amis.  
Severus prend un billet de 20.  
George, dégoûté:  
– Oh la râpe! Pour couvrir un meurtre, j'aurais donné au moins 50 billets.  
Harry murmure tout bas à Severus:  
– Eux ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amis.  
Severus, à voix haute:  
– Alors qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ici!?  
Fred, placide:  
– L'animation... Et puis on a fait entrer Ron.  
Severus lui donne un billet de 100. Fred, stupéfait. Georges, extatique:  
– Ouhhhh jackpot! Bien joué, frérot!  
Severus, d'un ton blasé:  
– Fichez moi le camps... Au salon!  
Georges, excité:  
– Qu'est-ce qu'on va s'acheter?  
Murmure de Georges à l'oreille de Fred.  
– Mais non! On n'a pas l'âge.  
En cœur:  
– De fausses cartes d'identité!

Les jumeaux expulsés, Severus, mi-figue:  
– Tu me dois 100 balles.  
Harry sort son porte-monnaie.  
– Je n'ai jamais dit de leur donner autant. 10 balles ça suffisait amplement.  
– Je plaisantais, range-moi ce truc!  
– Moitié, moitié?  
Severus secoue la tête.  
– Non, tu es étudiant. Et puis, je les aime bien. Ils me font rire, surtout Fred. Les sanglots, c'était bon.  
– Et les autres?  
– Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de leur parler... À part glisser discrètement un compliment à Hermione et proposer du poison à Ron...  
Harry, en riant:  
– Ah c'était ça... Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire?  
– Tu verras... Tu voulais le même.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39: Le bon type**

Harry dépose la théière sur la table basse.  
– Désolé, pour l'attente... On a eu un petit souci de fuites d'eau.  
Fred en se marrant:  
– La cuisine est vieille. Ça arrive...  
Clin d'œil appuyé.  
Ron, agacé:  
– Vous pourriez attendre qu'on soit loin avant de vous rouler des pelles. Je crève de soif! Il vient ce Vert-Émeraude!  
Harry et Hermione se marrent. Ron, excédé:  
– Quoi, j'ai encore loupé un gag?  
– C'est du poison, Ron.  
– Ahhh! Vachement drôle... Je vais lui faire une farce, aussi.  
Hermione, lassée:  
– Ohh non.  
Hermione ajoute un bouquin à sa pile. Ron, ironique:  
– Tu sais que tu n'es pas à la bibliothèque?  
Hermione lui tire la langue.  
Ron, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine:  
– Bon, puisque personne ne m'aime ici, je me casse, allons voir le Maître au travail...  
Harry, stupéfait:  
– Excusez-moi, deux petites minutes...  
Harry qui lui emboîte le pas. Ron, hilare:  
– Laisse-moi, toi.  
Ron entre dans la cuisine et ferme la porte. Severus, sans regarder:  
– Il aime la menthe, ton ami? Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je vais tout miser sur le cocktail. Une pointe de sirop de menthe, une cuillère à café de sucre de canne, du jus de citron vert, de la menthe fraîche et une rondelle de citron. Tu goûteras et tu me diras si c'est assez bon... Quoi que si je le fais attendre encore, il pourrait se barrer. Déjà qu'il a pas voulu rentrer... Qu'est-ce que je fais?  
Ron, amusé:  
– Mais tu me donnes ça, Severus. Je te dirais si c'est bon.  
Severus qui se fige. Ron lui prend le cocktail des mains.  
– Désolé, je crève de soif. Ça a l'air pas mal pour du poison... Santé!  
Severus, gêné, empoigne un verre d'eau:  
– A la tienne!  
Les deux boivent. Ron, constate:  
– C'est meilleur que ce que tu fais d'habitude.  
– Tant mieux... Qu'est-ce ce que tu fais là?  
– Je voulais te voir, dans ton habitat naturel...  
Severus, emprunté:  
– La cuisine... C'est là-haut que je range...  
– Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que t'es le meilleur des types. A t'inquiéter pour le cocktail et à nous inviter chez toi. Et là, t'as l'air tellement mal à l'aise... Tu veux que je te laisse?  
Severus, franchement:  
– Non, il faudra bien, qu'on se parle une fois. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes?  
– Les échecs...  
– Attends. Ils sont dans le salon, je reviens.  
Ron, amusé:  
– Quoi, maintenant!?  
– Mmh mmh.  
– D'accord mais je vais te laminer.  
Severus, sourire en coin:  
– Faut pas rêver.  
Ron, soulagé:  
– Oh purée, enfin, je te retrouve! Je t'attends.  
– En fait, t'aime pas trop le bon type, il te met mal à l'aise. Tu préfères quand je t'envoie des fions.  
– Mais non, il est bon le cocktail...  
– Je reviens...  
Dans le salon, Harry discute avec Neville et Luna. Les jumeaux dans leur trip. Hermione, le nez plongé dans une pile de bouquins. Severus annonce:  
– J'ai proposé à Ron de faire une partie d'échec avec lui.  
Fred, enthousiaste:  
– Ouhhhhhh! Fais gaffe Sevounet, il est doué, le frangin.  
Georges, taquin:  
– Et nous, on pue?  
– Vous, je vous ai rémunéré. Hermione a l'air occupée...  
Hermione, ravie:  
– Au Pa-ra-dis! Et si tu me prêtes quelques bouquins, ce sera encore mieux.  
– Je t'ai dit de te servir, mais si tu ne me les rapportes pas, gare à toi.  
– Tu me prends pour qui!?  
Severus secoue la tête.  
– Oublie... Luna, ça va?  
– Oui oui. Ce que tu es gentil aujourd'hui. Ça doit être grâce aux Verrenbulles. Il y en a pleins qui flottent autour de toi.  
Severus, ironique, fait mine de les chasser.  
– Mais je ne veux pas de ses saloperies chez moi.  
Luna, en riant:  
– Tu n'y crois pas. Ils ne sont pas méchants, ils veillent sur toi.  
– Tant mieux alors... Neville?  
– Oh moi ça va, occupe-toi seulement de Ron. Mais j'aimerais bien, un jour, qu'on discute ensemble. A propos des vacances...  
Severus, gêné:  
– Ah oui, la lettre... Insolation. Mais d'accord... Harry?  
– Je me débrouille... Merci. Bonne partie.  
Georges taquin:  
– Un combat sans merci entre ton amoureux et ton meilleur ami... Tu es pour qui, Harry?  
Harry, sans hésiter:  
– Severus.  
Severus scié, se penche vers lui pour un baiser volé. L'assemblée en liesse.  
– Je vais te faire honneur, mon amour.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40: Les conseils**

Severus et Ron assis face à face, à la table de la cuisine. Severus, en sortant les pions:  
– Noir ou blanc?  
– Si je prends les noirs, tu vas faire la gueule.  
Severus, à mi-voix:  
– Détrompe-toi, ça m'est égal..  
– Je prends les noirs alors... Pourquoi tu t'habilles comme ça?  
– Et toi?  
– Moi c'est ma mère...  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Tu n'aimes pas la coupe ou la couleur?  
– Les deux. Enfin c'est surtout la couleur, tu pourrais varier un peu, là on croirait que t'es en deuil toute l'année. Désolé, je suis trop franc, il paraît.  
Severus, avoue à mi-voix:  
– Je ne suis pas en deuil, je suis daltonien.  
– Ohhh, désolé, mais comment tu fais pour les potions?  
– Je me débrouille autrement...  
Ron, curieux:  
– Qu'est-ce que tu vois?  
– Le jaune et le bleu. Pour le vert et le rouge, c'est plus compliqué. Pour ne pas me casser la tête, je prends du noir et du blanc. Ton pull, je le vois moutarde, ça doit être du orange.  
– Bingo!  
Severus, ironique:  
– Un point pour le daltonien.  
– Toi qui est Maître des potions, tu n'as pas réussi à trouver quelque chose? Ou un sort?  
– Non apparemment, je suis le seul couillon avec ce problème. Pour la potion, j'y travaille, mais bon ce n'est pas évident.  
Ron, en riant:  
– Quand tu te promèneras habillé comme Dumbledore, je saurais que tu as trouvé la solution.  
– Non, même moi, rien que d'imaginer, ça me fait mal aux yeux...  
– Je peux te poser une question?  
– Non, je viens de te révéler mon secret, c'est à ton tour.  
Ron, en riant:  
– J'ai peur des araignées. Mon épouvantard c'est une mygale.  
– Oui mais ça, on s'en fout... Moi le mien, c'est Voldetruc qui revient... Echec.  
– Déjà!? Ah oui, merde...  
Severus, doucement:  
– Tu m'écoutes parler et tu ne te concentres pas... Alors ce secret?  
– Je suis amoureux d'Hermione.  
– Mmmh, elle le sait?  
Ron en secouant la tête:  
– Non, j'attends qu'elle me remarque.  
– Change de pull... Dis-lui. Tu vas perdre un temps précieux, si elle ne veut pas et si elle veut mais qu'elle n'ose pas.  
Ron, incrédule:  
– Je rêve ou t'es en train de me donner des conseils de drague?  
– Non tu ne rêves pas. Qu'est-ce qui te retiens?  
– Elle est trop intelligente pour moi. Je me sens comme un débile à côté. Échec.  
Severus, à mi-voix:  
– Maintenant, tu joues. Tu es loin d'être un débile. Tu la dériderais...  
– Harry, il ne connaît rien aux potions, ça ne te gêne pas?  
– Rien à battre.  
Ron, franchement:  
– Je commence à comprendre ce qu'Harry te trouve... Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Severus.  
Severus, ému, secoue la tête.  
– Tais-toi.  
Penser aux sanglots de Fred. Severus ferme les yeux.  
– Désolé, c'est les compliments, je ne les supporte pas... Revenons à Hermione.  
– On s'est embrassé une fois, mais c'était de soulagement après la victoire contre Volmachin. Il ne s'est rien passé après.  
– Forcément, si tu attends sans rien faire... Désolé. Moi non plus, je ne me suis pas bougé avec Harry.  
Ron, hilare:  
– J'aurais jamais cru qu'il te plaisait, tes méthodes de séductions laisse à désirer. Pardon, mais t'étais horrible avec...  
– Oui. Pourtant, il a vu derrière, lui...  
– Chapeau, Harry! Fallait le trouver, le bon type.  
Severus, à mi-voix:  
– Et si tu faisais comme lui et que tu lui envoyais une lettre?  
– C'est pas trop mon style. J'écris pas bien. T'as vu mes dissertations?  
– Je ne lis que les 10 premières lignes, après tu te répètes... Chère Hermione, ça fait longtemps que je veux te dire... La suite?  
Ron secoue la tête. Severus, gentiment:  
– Combien je t'apprécie...  
Ron, à mi-voix:  
– Et si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien sortir avec toi.  
– Oui. Maintenant on l'attendrit... Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus...  
Ron, en riant:  
– Malin? Oh purée, tu m'as encerclé. Comment je vais m'en sortir?  
– Il y a une issue... Reprenons: Mais je suis celui...  
– Qui t'aime le plus au monde... File-moi du papier, je vais noter.  
Severus lui donne un bloc et un stylo. Ron, agacé:  
– Merde c'était quoi déjà!  
Severus, en riant:  
– Chère Hermione, ça fait longtemps que je veux te dire combien je t'apprécie. Et si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien sortir avec toi. Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus malin, mais je suis celui, qui t'aime le plus au monde... Ensuite, tu signes et tu lui donnes. J'attendrais pas trop... Échec.  
– Ah oui merde on joue toujours à ça. Je suis foutu, tu as gagné. Et si j'allais lui donner maintenant?  
– Avec le public à côté?  
Severus fait des bruits de baiser. Ron, mort de rire.  
– Ouais, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée...  
– Propose-lui de la raccompagner chez elle et au dernier moment tu lui donnes et si t'as le courage tu restes, sinon tu pars en courant.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41: L'épaule**

Severus range le jeu d'échec. Ron, incertain:  
– Si Hermione me rejette, je peux t'appeler? Tu es de bon conseil.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Appelle Harry, plutôt.  
Ron murmure:  
– Non il n'est pas au courant. Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Chut.  
– Tu te fiches de moi?! Harry, il faut lui dire...  
– Je peux pas.  
Severus, emprunté:  
– Si tu m'appelles, je ne vais pas savoir quoi te dire.  
– Si si.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Je n'ai pas de portable.  
– Je t'appellerais sur celui d'Harry.  
Severus murmure, suppliant:  
– S'il te plaît... Harry serait mieux. Je te prête son épaule... La gauche, la droite est à moi.  
– Non c'est toi ou rien.  
– Bon. Tu verras bien...  
– Je t'appelle ce soir.  
Severus, avoue en murmurant:  
– Demain. Aujourd'hui je suis vidé. Trop de monde.  
– D'accord. Et pour la revanche?  
Severus, incrédule:  
– Tu veux qu'on se revoit?  
– Oui. Pas toi?  
Severus réfléchit, longuement. Ron les yeux au ciel.  
– Si tu ne veux pas, dis non!  
– Je n'ai pas d'ami, je ne sais pas ce que ça implique. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi?  
– Mais rien! On joue aux échecs et on discute. Tu peux me parler de toi, aussi. La vie d'un daltonien, Harry et tout ça... Mais pas des potions, ça je m'en fous.  
Severus, ironique:  
– Oui t'es pas le seul, pourquoi tout le monde s'en fout?  
– Mais parce que c'est chiant!  
Severus en riant:  
– J'apprécie ta franchise mais est-ce que tu sais tenir ta langue?  
– Oui, Monsieur. Je suis une tombe.  
– Alors d'accord... Enfin si Harry est d'accord de te prêter.  
– Oui oui. T'inquiète.  
Severus, gêné:  
– On s'appelle... On a fini?  
– Pourquoi, je te saoule? T'inquiètes on va se tirer. Ma mère... Merde, il faut que je me tire maintenant si je veux lui dire, après ce sera trop tard! Fous-nous dehors, s'il te plaît!  
Severus, ironique:  
– Mais avec plaisir... Comment tu veux que je fasse ça?!  
Ron, les yeux suppliant. Severus, stupéfait:  
– Ohhh! Si tu sors les yeux... Bon je vais essayer, envoie-moi Harry.  
– Tu lui dis pas, hein!  
– Non mais je vais dire que c'est de ta faute.  
– Ça je m'en branle! Je te l'amène.

Harry ouvre la porte de la cuisine. Severus qui fixe la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Harry, par derrière, l'entoure de ses bras, Severus soupire de soulagement.  
Harry, gentiment:  
– T'en peux plus toi...  
– Si je... Non. Je les aime bien mais je suis pas habitué à voir autant de monde. D'habitude, je vis reclus chez moi.  
– Ça te manque?  
Severus lui fait signe de s'installer sur ses genoux.  
– Parfois... Mais je préfère beaucoup, quand tu es...  
La porte qui s'ouvre brusquement. Ron, paniqué:  
– C'est bon!? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez!? On a pas le temps!  
Severus dépose un baiser à l'oreille d'Harry et murmure, placide:  
– Là... Ron voudrait se tirer, chéri.  
Harry, hilare:  
– Mais oui, tirez-vous!  
Ron, soulagé:  
– Merci!

Severus, sur le pas de la porte. Fred s'approche, sourire en coin et lui serre la main, le billet de 100 plié à l'intérieur.  
Severus, stupéfait, le retient par l'épaule.  
– Attends deux secondes, toi.  
Severus se dirige dans le bureau, il saisit une enveloppe, marque le nom dessus, les sous à l'intérieur.  
Il retourne à la porte. Merde, les jumeaux ont enlevé leur étiquette. Les mains derrière le dos, il les scrute. Aucune idée.  
– Lequel est Fred?  
En cœur:  
– C'est lui.  
Severus brandit l'enveloppe.  
– Et maintenant?  
En cœur:  
– C'est moi.  
Un jumeau:  
– Pas cool, frérot.  
Severus, en pointant son oreille:  
– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait dans la cuisine? Toi.  
Georges murmure, en bluffant:  
– Tu as commis un acte irréparable. T'inquiète pas, je te couvre.  
– Et toi?  
Fred s'avance, puis, murmure:  
– T'as pleuré, Sevounet. T'inquiète pas, je te couvre.  
Severus lui tend l'enveloppe.  
– Joyeux Noël.  
Fred, en riant, guigne à l'intérieur.  
– Fallait pas... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute de ça!?  
– Un petit acompte pour les grolles.  
Fred, en catimini, à l'oreille:  
– Merci.  
Fred qui s'en va guilleret en sautillant. Georges lui fait un doigt et tourne les talons.  
Severus à Harry, hilare:  
– Je crois que je vais les reconnaître, maintenant.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42: Je t'aime Severus**

Dans la cuisine, Severus lave les verres avec un regard absent. Sans un mot, Harry le rejoint, prend un linge et les essuie. Severus, distraitement:  
– Merci, Chéri.  
– De rien. Ça va? Tu veux que je finisse, tu as l'air vanné.  
– Non, je suis juste... Chéri, je peux te demander une grande faveur?  
Harry, inquiet:  
– Ne plus jamais ré-inviter mes amis? Où un par un... Que je te foute la paix, ce soir? Je peux aller faire un tour.  
Severus, brusquement:  
– Non. S'il te plaît, reste.  
Silence. Severus, emprunté. Harry patiente en empilant les verres dans le placard. La vaisselle terminée, Severus toujours muet. Harry s'approche doucement et place ses bras autour de son cou. Un soupir déchirant de Severus. Front contre front. Harry, doucement:  
– Dis-moi ce que tu veux, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, mon amour.  
Severus, lui murmure à l'oreille:  
– J'aimerais bien que tu... t'occupes... de moi. Je me sens... esseulé. C'est con, je sais. Mais en te voyant avec tes amis, je me suis rendu compte à quel point... Ouais bon, oublie, je vais me remettre à pleurer. Ce sera plus simple que mettre des mots... sur le vide que je ressens à l'intérieur.  
 _–_ Ohh! Mon amour, je suis là. Je vais m'occuper de toi. On va remplir tout ça, avec une bonne dose de...  
 _–_ Je prendrais n'importe quoi à ce stade...  
Harry le serre fort dans ses bras. Severus, soulagé:  
 _–_ Oui c'est bon, ça... Tu sais toujours trouver ce qu'il faut.  
 _–_ Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...  
 _–_ Dis mon prénom, s'il te plaît.  
 _–_ Je t'aime Severus. Severus, je t'aime, je t'aime Severus  
Severus, doucement:  
– Ensemble.  
En coeur: _–_ Je t'aime Severus. Severus, je t'aime, je t'aime Severus.  
Severus qui se met à pleurer.  
 _–_ Oui c'est ça...  
Harry, gentiment:  
– Solo...  
– Quoi moi tout seul? Non j'ai l'air con.  
 _–_ Pas du tout. A mon avis, c'est ce qu'il faut.  
Severus secoue la tête.  
 _–_ Non, j'ai besoin de soutien. C'est gigantesque.  
 _–_ Tu sais d'où ça vient?  
– Mon père, probablement... Oublie ça.  
Harry, inflexible:  
– Non, non. Mettons-y plus d'ardeur! Je t'aime Severus! Severus, je t'aime! je t'aime Severus!  
Severus, mort de rire.  
– Je suis le meilleur... du monde.  
 _–_ Tu te moques. Il faut que ça vienne de là.  
Harry place sa main sur sa poitrine. Severus, en soupirant:  
– Je fais ce que je peux. Je ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Je dirais même que mon estime de moi est merdique. Au moins, je suis lucide. J'aime assez mon côté lucide.  
 _–_ Je te trouve très attentionné avec moi et mes amis.  
Severus, ironique:  
– Après le concert, les fleurs.  
– Tu as de l'humour aussi. Moi tu me fais mourir de rire.  
 _–_ Je suis... Je suis... Je suis... ponctuel. Précis.  
 _–_ Perfectionniste, tout ce que tu fais, c'est parfait.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Oui, j'essaie. A part quand je déconne... Mais je déconne pas souvent... Ça m'arrive, de temps à autre.  
– Ce n'est pas terrible comme compliment. Tu es modeste.  
Severus, en étouffant un rire:  
– Pas du tout, je suis Maître des Potions et je m'en vante... Je suis élégant. Toujours bien sapé... Tu me trouves bien habillé toi? Ron a dit... Ouais bon vu comme il s'habille de toute façon.  
– Non tu es classe, mais il y a un peu trop de couches... Tu es tendre, patient...  
– A part en classe... Je suis bout en train seulement quand j'ai bu un verre mais je ne bois plus, donc sinistre.  
– Mais non, réservé, peut-être. Tu as bien fait d'arrêter de boire.  
Severus, placide:  
– Toi tu es droit comme un i, Harry. Moi je suis plus, penché.  
– Tu t'es redressé, tout seul, Severus. Tu n'as pas remarqué.  
– Si, si. J'ai de la volonté quand il faut...  
Harry, satisfait:  
– C'est ça, je t'aime Severus!  
Severus murmure:  
– Je t'aime, Severus... Oui, après tout, pourquoi pas...


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43: La dispute**

Severus, en lui caressant les cheveux.  
– Et toi Harry, tu t'aimes?  
– Non pas du tout.  
Severus, incrédule:  
– Pourtant tu es parfait... Tu es mignon avec tes lettres, moi je n'ose rien t'envoyer, je les garde toutes. Et ton mot, le courage qu'il a fallu pour me le donner. Mais tu n'as pas signé, voilà, j'ai trouvé un défaut. Tu pleure pour un rien. Tu es jaloux comme un pou, tu voulais éliminer le cousin de Chourave, t'es chou. Tu es toujours là pour m'écouter, dire les bonnes choses, au bon moment... Tes amis... Non, ça va, je les aime bien. Si tu reçois un téléphone de Ron, demain, passe-le moi sans poser de questions, je n'ai pas envie de te mentir... Je ne supporte pas les mensonges. Tu ne dis rien, ça va?  
Harry avoue, à mi-voix:  
– Severus, je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles Petit Chéri, il y a ''petit'' dedans et je n'aime pas quand tu prends trop de potions et je déteste par dessus tout, quand tu te compares à moi et que tu te déprécies, j'ai mes failles aussi. Je t'ai menti, parfois...  
Severus, stupéfait:  
– Quand?! Oh punaise, tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant pour Petit Chéri? Maintenant, je me suis habitué! Et je ne prends pas trop de potions, c'était une fois!  
– Et je n'aime pas quand tu t'énerves et que tu cries.  
Severus, fâché:  
– Toi tu ne t'énerves jamais, toi. Tu es placide. Quand est-ce que tu m'as menti?  
– Le jour où on a été voir ta mère. Aujourd'hui. À mon arrivée ici. Et quand on est rentrés de vacances.  
Severus, ironique:  
– Autant dire tout le temps. Tu peux développer?!  
– Non je ne préfère pas. Tu es déjà énervé. C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça.  
– Désolé c'est... Tu n'aimes pas ma mère?  
– Si si, c'est les biscuits et ce qu'elle m'a dit à la porte, avec l'autre con et ses boucles d'oreilles.  
Severus, mi-figue.  
– Non, tu ne l'aimes pas. Arrête de mentir. Tu m'as dit qu'elle te soûlait.  
– Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu me cherches?  
– Mais oui punaise, énerve-toi un peu que je me sente moins seul!  
Harry, stupéfait:  
– C'est un jeu?  
Severus, satisfait:  
– Laisse monter.  
Harry, lassé:  
– Tu veux vraiment que je m'énerve?  
– Oui. C'est notre première dispute, il faut la soigner. Dis-moi que tu détestes ma mère.  
Harry, scié:  
– Tu es un enquiquineur de première. ''Le sauveur, a encore oublié les racines de gniagniagnia...''  
– Oh comme tu m'imites mal. Continue, je te prie, délicieux.  
– Je te déteste, ce que tu me fais faire. Je déteste m'énerver!  
Severus chantonne:  
– Je sais.  
– En plus tu me nargues! Il faut que je parte d'ici avant de te balancer un poing dans la figure.  
Harry se dirige vers la porte, Severus lui court après. Harry, fâché:  
– Ne me suis pas!  
Severus, navré:  
– Harry, excuse-moi.  
– Non. Je me casse.  
– Je suis désolé, mon chéri, sans le petit. J'ai merdé.  
Harry, lassé:  
– Non mais tu le fais exprès en plus!  
Severus se met à genoux et murmure:  
– Je te supplie.  
– Je m'en fou. Je suis quelqu'un de gentil mais faut pas pousser. ''Dis-moi que tu détestes ma mère''. Je l'aime bien ta mère. C'est toi que j'aime pas. T'es un sale con avec. Elle mérite mieux que ça.  
Severus se relève.  
– Je ne te permets pas.  
– Là, tu es énervé. Dis-moi que tu me détestes.  
– Tu es un petit con, exactement...  
– Comme mon père, je sais! Faut changer de disque! C'est toi qui yoyote.  
La main d'Harry qui fait des moulinets.  
Severus applaudit.  
– Tu auras mis le temps pour me remettre à ma place. Toi t'es un faux calme. Reprenons... Je suis chez moi et je fais ce que je veux. Je te loge gracieusement pour pas un rond.  
Harry, excédé:  
– J'en ai marre! C'est bientôt fini ce cirque!? Si tu ne veux pas de moi, ben je dégage. D'ailleurs, je vais faire mes valises.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Tu veux que je te retiennes, chéri? Je ne vais pas te retenir.  
– Je vais pleurer maintenant mais de rage. Parce que tu me rends malade avec tes jeux de cinglés. Je savais que t'avais un petit côté...  
Severus, encourageant:  
– Dis-le!  
Une pause, puis, Harry, mi-figue:  
– Ahhhhh! Tu essaies de me coacher. Génial. Merci!? Non vraiment merci, sans toi, qu'est-ce que je ferais!? ''Je t'aime, Severus''! Enfin, quand tu es comme ça, je ne t'aime pas. Ça part sûrement d'une bonne intention mais c'est complètement à côté de la plaque. Pourquoi tu pleures?  
– Je ne sais pas.  
Harry soupire et s'approche de lui pour l'enlacer. Severus le tient à distance à bout de bras.  
– Non.  
– Mais si, c'est fini. Tu as gagné. C'était une superbe dispute, la meilleure. Ne me refait plus jamais le coup.  
– Tu vas me quitter?  
– Non. Toi?  
Severus, navré:  
– Non. Ça ne t'a pas fait du bien de t'énerver?  
Harry franchement:  
– Non pas du tout, au contraire.  
– Je me suis planté. Tu crois que je me goure aussi avec ma mère?  
Harry soupire:  
– Je ne sais pas, tu la connais mieux que moi. Je peux te prendre dans les bras maintenant?  
– Oui... Non attends... Tu allais vraiment me balancer un poing dans la figure?  
– Non mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées. Je préfère cogner le mur jusqu'à m'ouvrir la main plutôt que de te frapper. Jamais je ne lèverais la main sur toi.  
Severus soupire, puis avoue:  
– Mon beau-père me battait.  
– Oh chéri, je suis désolé.  
Harry le prend dans ses bras. Severus pose la tête sur son épaule et murmure:  
– Je t'ai cherché comme un sale con pour te tester, je ne croyais pas que quelqu'un puisse être aussi gentil. Mais tu es une crème, même quand tu t'énerves. J'ai beaucoup de chance, toi t'en as un peu moins.  
Harry, sur le même ton:  
– Là tu faisais semblant? Je me demande ce que ça donne quand tu t'énerves vraiment mais je n'ai pas envie de voir. Je peux te demander une faveur, ne me coache plus jamais... Tu devrais voir quelqu'un pour ton père.  
– Un psy? J'en ai déjà vu un, ça ne m'a pas aidé... Au début de la discussion, j'étais énervé, après entre les deux, mais je ne pensais pas ce que je disais... Moi énervé, ça donne: ''Oui je sais que j'ai merdé, j'ai compris merci''. Je suis ironique et je pète des trucs. Une fois, j'ai cassé un vase d'époque, ma mère m'a passé un de ces savon. Tu trouves vraiment que je suis un sale con avec?  
Harry, gentiment:  
– Non je ne pensais pas ce que je disais non plus, à part pour les potions et Petit-Chéri. Je complexe sur ma taille. Et si je t'ai menti, c'était pour des choses sans importance, pour arrondir les angles. Je peux te les dire, si tu as besoin.  
– Oui, sinon je yoyote.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44: La tempête**

Harry lui murmure à l'oreille:  
– Ta mère: Les biscuits n'étaient pas terrible, j'ai dit ça pour me rattraper. Devant l'entrée, je n'ai pas trouvé très sympa qu'elle me compare à l'autre, c'était qui cet autre? Même si ça fait 20 ans, ça me fait encore chier... Aujourd'hui: Je t'ai menti pour ne pas paraître égoïste mais je n'ai pas aimé que tu me laisses tout seul pour t'occuper de Ron. Et je me demande bien pourquoi il va t'appeler... A mon arrivée ici: Tu m'as demandé si tu ronflais, je t'ai dit non et je n'aime pas vraiment ton lit, il est trop petit, je n'arrive pas à dormir comme il faut dedans. Celui qu'on avait en vacances, il était top... Quand on est rentrés de vacances: J'aime vraiment tes lunettes, mais je pense que c'est débile de ne pas les mettre tout le temps, juste parce que tu n'aimes pas la tête que tu as avec. C'est tout.  
Severus, navré:  
– Désolé, je suis vraiment un psychopathe. Pour les mensonges, je m'imaginais le pire! Ce n'est pas du tout ça pour les lunettes, moi aussi j'ai menti, j'ai envie que personne ne sache, c'est pour ça que je ne les mets pas. Mais c'est bon, j'ai progressé, j'ai dit à Ron que j'étais daltonien. Il va m'appeler parce qu'il y a une fille qu'il aime bien et qu'il va lui déclarer sa flamme et il croit que je suis capable de le consoler en cas de pépin. Mais je ne suis pas capable. Au cas où, tu m'aideras?  
Harry, gentiment:  
– Oui oui. C'est Hermione?  
– Peut-être.  
Severus lui fait un clin d'œil.  
– Je ne te l'ai pas dit.  
– Si, un peu... Et pour le reste?  
– Pour les potions, je me surveillerais. Je vais essayer de ne plus t'appeler ''petit'' même si ce n'est pas péjoratif. Par contre, je n'ai aucun remord pour Ron, tu aurais dû me dire que ça te dérangeait. Je l'ai fait pour toi et toi seul.  
Harry, désolé:  
– Oui je sais, excuse-moi.  
– Pour les ronflements, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver quelque chose. Je suis d'accord pour ma mère, elle a manqué de tact. Je trouve ça touchant que tu t'inquiètes pour les autres hommes. Il n'y a que toi, Harry. Quand tu as fait mine de partir...  
– C'était pour que tu me rattrapes.  
Severus, franchement:  
– Je t'ai supplié à genoux. Je n'ai jamais fait ça pour personne. Je suis quelqu'un de fier. Obtus parfois, dramatique...  
Harry, le corrige:  
– ''Je t'aime Severus''.  
Severus, blasé:  
– Ah oui. ''Je t'aime Severus''. Quand tu l'as dit, j'ai entendu toute la colère que tu avais contre moi, c'est ça qui m'a fait pleurer.  
Harry, murmure:  
– Je suis désolé... Pour le loyer, je peux participer. J'ai de l'argent sur mon compte.  
Severus, livide:  
– Jamais, je ne te ferais payer quoi que ce soit. Ça c'était vraiment pour mettre de l'huile sur le feu... Punaise, quel con! Un petit Oubliette, tu veux?  
– Non je préfère me souvenir... Je peux participer davantage aux tâches...  
Severus, suppliant:  
– Mais tais-toi! Tu ne vois pas que je m'en veux!  
– Moi je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime Severus!  
Severus susurre en l'embrassant:  
– J'ai vraiment de la chance. Tu pardonnes tout toi. Je t'aime Harry! Oublions toute cette merde et faisons l'amour... Si tu veux.  
– Tu parles si je veux!  
Harry en se déshabillant:  
– Je n'en peux plus, il faut que je vienne en toi. Maintenant.  
– Oui. Le canapé. Il grince mais on s'en fout.  
– Le mur.  
– Ah oui, ça on n'a jamais fait.  
Lèvre contre lèvre, un baiser passionné. Severus le soulève et l'emporte. Harry, plaqué contre le mur, des baisers sur le visage, dans le cou. Severus lui murmure à l'oreille:  
– Je peux te demander une faveur? Prends-moi, sans me préparer.  
Harry, fermement:  
– Non, Severus. Ce n'est pas une punition. Je vais te prendre gentiment, comme tu aimes.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Toi alors... D'accord fais comme tu... Merde.  
Une larme coule, puis deux. Un sanglot étouffé, Severus, lassé:  
– Continuons.  
– Non, il faut qu'on s'occupe de ça.  
Front contre front, l'inondation.  
Severus, blasé:  
– Je pensais avoir trouvé le truc avec Fred... Mais, merde c'était ça, le vide! La tristesse...  
Severus sanglote:  
– Tu m'auras vraiment vu à mon plus bas.  
– Si c'est ça le plus bas, ça va, il y a de la marge. Laisse sortir tout ça... Plus besoin de garder à l'intérieur.  
Les sanglots redoublent, Severus s'accroche à lui comme une bouée. Il faut rester solide. Une larme coule, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.  
Severus, lassé:  
– Pourquoi tu pleures toi, c'est à mon tour.  
– Par empathie, c'est pour vider plus vite...  
– Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Laisse-moi vider tout seul.  
Harry place les mains derrière sa tête et l'attire sur son épaule.  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Non je vais te salir...  
– Rien à battre  
– C'est tellement concentré que ça doit être acide.  
Harry veut goûter ses larmes, Severus l'en empêche.  
– Laisse-ça tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans, des années d'abus... Et c'est reparti.  
Des gros sanglots. Harry lutte pour ne pas flancher. Image d'un bateau qui tangue et de vagues déchaînées. Non, il restera debout. Les mains posées sur ses épaules.  
– Je suis là, chéri. Tu peux y aller.  
Severus, avec gratitude:  
– Depuis quand tu es solide comme un roc... Merci.  
– De rien chéri, je m'améliore aussi.  
– Il faut que je m'asseye, je ne tiens plus debout. C'est trop violent. Tire-toi avant la tempête...  
Les bras d'Harry l'enserrent, les deux se laissent couler sur le plancher. Severus, désolé:  
– Je t'aime mon amour, mais va falloir s'accrocher. Comme c'est parti, on en a pour un bon moment.  
– Ça m'est égal.  
– Alors tant pis, j'y vais. Bouche-toi les oreilles.  
Harry secoue la tête. Severus lui place ses index dans les oreilles. Severus commence à crier. Des hurlements de noyé, insoutenable.  
Toute l'injustice du monde sur les épaules. Envie de crier aussi. Harry lui bouche les oreilles et s'y met.  
Severus, stupéfait:  
– Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne prends pas sur toi quand même.  
– Non, c'est à moi. J'ai aussi vécu une enfance de merde.  
– Dans ce cas, évacuons le passé, ensemble...


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45: Si tu insistes**

Severus, la voix voilée:  
– Ça n'en finit pas... Il va falloir faire ça en plusieurs fois. Si tu savais comme je suis fatigué de porter ça. Continuons demain, si tu veux bien.  
– Oui je suis là pour toi. Toutes les nuits, s'il le faut.  
Severus l'embrasse tendrement:  
– Merci mon amour que j'aime très très très fort... Va te coucher, je te rejoins...  
Harry ne lui lâche pas la main.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?  
– Prendre une douche et lire un bouquin, jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, ensuite, je me glisserais subrepticement dans le lit.  
Harry, incertain:  
– C'est parce que tu veux que je te laisse tranquille? Je peux dormir sur le canapé.  
– Mais non, c'est à cause des ronflements.  
Harry, en riant:  
– Aah, non reste avec moi.  
– Pourquoi?  
– Je ne pourrais pas dormir sans, ça me bercera.  
– /Si tu insistes./  
Severus, immobile. Harry le tire par le bras, Severus résiste. Harry, stupéfait:  
– À quoi tu joues?  
– Je me sens tourneboulé, à l'intérieur. Et si on dormait séparément ce soir, mon amour que j'aime très très très fort?  
Harry, déçu:  
– Comme tu veux...  
– Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il faut insister.  
– Allons mon amour, viens avec moi, je vais m'occuper de toi...  
Severus, hésitant:  
– Je ne sais pas.  
– Je ne pourrais pas dormir seul, dans ce grand lit froid, j'ai besoin de ta chaleur.  
– Il n'est pas si grand que ça mais tu me tentes...  
– Je veux me blottir tout contre toi et arrêter le temps.  
Severus, à mi-voix:  
– C'est joli. Oui, peut-être.  
– Je n'en peux plus, sans toi, c'est le désert. Je crève de soif!  
– Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.  
Severus tourne les talons. Harry s'accroche à son cou et lui grimpe sur le dos.  
– Allons-y ensemble.  
Severus, en riant:  
– D'accord.

Dans le lit, Severus s'accroche à lui. La tête blottie au creux de son cou.  
– Désolé si je suis collant et très chiant aujourd'hui, mon amour que j'aime très très très fort.  
– Pas du tout, j'adore.  
– Les ronflements ça donne quoi rrrrrhhh ou RRRRRRHHHH? Si jamais mens-moi pour arrondir les angles, juste pour cette fois.  
Harry ronronne doucement.  
– Comme ça.  
Échange de regards mi-figue. Clin d'œil appuyé de Severus.  
– Maintenant, franchement.  
– RRRRRHHHH  
– Oh punaise, fait chier! C'est à cause du nez, il a été cassé plusieurs fois... J'aurais pas dû te dire ça, c'est gênant. Excuse-moi.  
Harry en le serrant dans ses bras:  
– Ne t'excuse pas. C'est la vérité, elle me dérange mais c'est la vérité.  
– A propos de vérité qui dérange, qu'est ce que je vais dire à Ron s'il se fait jeter?  
– Laisse-le parler, ensuite dis-lui que tu compatis. Mais elle va lui dire oui.  
– Ça, ce n'est pas certain.  
– Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui.  
Severus, soulagé:  
– You-pi! Un souci de moins... Il faut que j'aille voir ma mère pour m'excuser.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire?  
– Je t'aime, maman. Désolé d'avoir été un sale con, toutes ses années. Je pensais que c'était pour ton bien, je voulais que tu t'affirmes mais peut-être que je t'ai blessé avec mes paroles. Pardonne-moi?  
– Oui c'est bien mais peut-être que je me trompe et qu'elle apprécie les piques.  
Severus, dubitatif:  
– Mouais... J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas me répondre, mêle-toi de ce qui regarde, arrête de me prendre pour une gourde, si tu savais comme tu m'as fait du mal, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu étais comme ça avec moi alors qu'avec les autres...  
Harry, sévère:  
– Mais arrête! Elle va te dire, moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri, je sais que tu avais mon meilleur intérêt à cœur, je ne t'en veux pas et je voyais ce que tu essayais de faire, Merci.  
– Oh ce que tu me fais du bien!  
– A propos des autres, c'est qui?  
– Mes cousins, Eline et Valentin. Je les aime bien même si je ne les vois pas souvent. Enfin surtout Eline, elle est toute timide. Valentin, c'est une grande gueule, un peu comme Ron. Ron m'a demandé si on pouvait se voir les deux pour jouer aux échecs.  
Harry, lassé:  
– Rhhho! Bon d'accord.  
Severus, en riant:  
– C'est qui que tu ne veux pas prêter, lui ou moi?  
– Toi.  
– Je suis tout à toi, mon amour que j'aime très très très fort.  
Harry ronronne, Severus, en riant:  
– Chaton... Moi tu ne m'as pas donné de petit nom. A part Yin, mais ça fait chinois. Fred m'appelle Sevounet.  
Harry, vexé:  
– Tu aimes?  
– Ouh comme tu es jaloux, aujourd'hui. Je n'aime pas les roux, je les vois moutarde. Et puis c'est toi, mon petit... Merde, j'ai redis, petit.  
– Appelle-moi comme ça vient.  
– Si tu n'aimes pas, je ne vais pas passer le reste de ma vie à t'appeler ''petit''.  
Harry, stupéfait, puis franchement:  
– Severus, tu veux m'épouser?  
– Comment te dire, c'est beaucoup trop tôt, mais j'y songe, parfois, comme avant et maintenant. Je suis bien avec toi. Avant, je n'étais bien avec personne, tu m'as changé, Harry.  
– D'accord.  
Harry se crapahute. Severus, franchement.  
– Mais tu es encore jeune dans ta tête, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas.  
Le téléphone sonne. Échange de regards choqués. Harry prend le portable.  
– Merde, c'est Ron.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46: Tes amis, je te jure...**

Harry décroche le téléphone et le met sur haut-parleur.  
– Hello Ron.  
– Hello, passe-moi Severus.  
– Je peux lui transmettre un message?  
Ron, fâché:  
– Dis-lui qu'elle a dit non. Il comprendra.  
Severus, en soupirant:  
– Ron, je suis là. Raconte-moi ça...  
– Je lui ai donné la lettre et je suis resté quand elle l'a lue. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. J'ai cru que c'était dans la poche.  
– Mmh mmh, en tout cas, ça l'a émue...  
Ron lucide:  
– Oui ou alors ça lui faisait chier de me rejeter.  
Harry secoue la tête.  
Severus, rassurant:  
– Non, j'ai raison... La lettre était bonne. Crois-moi.  
– Si tu le dis, n'empêche que... Purée ce que je regrette de lui avoir avoué, au moins avant j'avais mes illusions.  
Coup de tête de Harry. Severus, compatissant:  
– Je comprends. C'était un non définitif, d'après toi?  
– Je ne sais pas. Après avoir lu la lettre elle m'a dit qu'elle allait réfléchir.  
– Ouh c'est pas bon ça! Désolé. Mais il ne faut pas qu'elle réfléchisse.  
Ron, cynique:  
– Oui c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai embrassée.  
– T'as bien fait.  
– Oui mais après elle pleurait deux fois plus. Et c'est là qu'elle a dit non.  
– Deux secondes.  
Severus, emprunté, à Harry:  
– Qu'est-ce que je dis?  
– Elle s'est sentie brusquée, peut-être. Qu'il s'excuse...  
Severus à Ron:  
– Tu es là? Mon ''petit'' doigt me dit qu'il faut que tu t'excuses. Elle a peut-être cru que tu voulais lui forcer la main. C'est une cérébrale, elle réfléchit trop.  
Ron, mi-figue:  
– Severus, la prochaine fois, enlève le haut-parleur. Hello Harry.  
Harry, contrit:  
– Hello Ron... Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour toi.  
– Quand?  
– Après le bal de 3ème année...  
Ron excédé:  
– Mais c'était il y a mille ans. Je te faisais confiance Severus.  
Severus, franchement:  
– Je dis tout à mon partenaire.  
– Non, tu m'as incité à lui parler! Et maintenant regarde où j'en suis.  
– Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça.  
Harry, pragmatique:  
– Écris-lui un mot d'excuses et arrête de blâmer Severus, il n'y est pour rien.  
– Qu'est-ce que je lui dis?  
Silence.  
Ron, excédé:  
– J'attends!  
Severus murmure:  
– Comme d'habitude... C'est toujours moi qui m'y colle... Chère Hermione, je me suis laissé emporté par mon amour pour toi, j'ai voulu te prouver par les faits combien je tenais à toi...  
Harry, placide:  
– Mais je me suis planté et je t'ai mis la pression, excuse-moi...  
Ron, à voix haute:  
– Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra, mais ne réfléchis pas trop quand même...  
Severus, hilare:  
– Laisse-toi porter et repense à tous les bons moments passés ensemble. Je t'ai toujours aimé, Hermione. Et même si tu dis non, je t'aimerais toujours... Maintenant tu lui envoie ça et tu nous rappelles.  
Severus boucle le téléphone.  
– Tes amis, je te jure, qu'est-ce qu'ils me font pas faire!  
– Tu as été parfait.  
Ron rappelle, haut-parleur, Severus, blasé:  
– Quoi?  
– Je lui ai envoyé le message et maintenant j'attends en me rongeant les sangs. J'ai changé l'avant-dernière phrase, j'ai mis, depuis longtemps.  
Severus, les yeux au ciel:  
– Fallait pas c'était une allégorie. Mais ce n'est pas grave.  
– Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit...  
Severus, lassé:  
– Nous non plus.  
– Tant mieux pour vous, moi j'ai passé toute la nuit à pleurer.  
Harry, placide:  
– Nous aussi.  
Ron, inquiet:  
– Vous avez rompu?  
Severus, en riant:  
– Non, on a évacué le passé.  
– Il faut, une bonne vidange de temps en temps. Vous faites quoi maintenant?  
Severus, fatigué:  
– Je vais boucler, Ron.  
Ron, ironique:  
– Bon, adieu.  
– Pour le suicide, j'attendrais. Bye.  
– Merci!  
En coeur: – De rien.  
Severus boucle le téléphone. La sonnette de la porte retentit. Severus, hilare:  
– Je ne vais pas répondre. Si ça se trouve c'est lui.  
– Il n'aurait pas fait si vite. Allons regarder.  
Les deux se lèvent. Harry guigne par le trou de la serrure:  
– Tu ne vas pas le croire, c'est Hermione!  
– Tes amis, je te jure...


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47: Ma petit crevette**

Severus ouvre la porte en soupirant. Hermione, portable à la main, le regarde, les yeux écarquillés.  
En t-shirt et caleçon, il ne s'est pas habillé. Severus, cramoisi:  
– Je vais...  
Hermione le coupe:  
– Qui je dois remercier pour le message?  
Échange de regards contrits, puis, en coeur:  
– Ron.  
Hermione, mi-figue:  
– Je sais que ce n'est pas lui... Harry?  
– Je n'ai écrit qu'une seule phrase, promis.  
Hermione, sciée:  
– Severus?  
Severus, à mi-voix:  
– J'ai écris les trois-quart.  
– Qu'est-ce qui vient de Ron?  
– Cette phrase-ci et ça, j'avais mis ''toujours''.  
Hermione, en riant:  
– Oui ça avait plus de sens. Je pourrais parler à...  
Severus, soulagé:  
– Je vous laisse...  
– Non, Severus.  
Harry, placide:  
– C'est à lui que tu veux parler...  
Hermione hoche la tête. Harry, sévère:  
– Tu peux mais si tu me le piques, ça va barder!  
Severus, scié:  
– Qu'est-ce que vous dites?! Je préfère garder mon binôme. J'ai faim, allons déjeuner. Entre. Je vais enfiler un pantalon et je vous rejoins.  
Severus contemple sa tasse de café et mange sa tartine distraitement. Hermione, franchement:  
– J'ai peur de m'ennuyer avec Ron.  
Severus, sur le même ton:  
– C'est un risque, c'est vrai. Prends-le à l'essai, une semaine.  
Hermione, dépitée:  
– Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
– Ce n'est pas très orthodoxe, c'est vrai. Peut-être, qu'Harry a une meilleure...  
– Ce n'est pas pour ça. Si je le préviens, il va tricher et faire des efforts.  
– Alors ne... le préviens pas, Hermione.  
Harry, choqué:  
– Mais vous êtes fous! Pauvre Ron...  
Hermione, pragmatique:  
– Non, je vais l'avertir, mais je vais prendre à l'essai, pour une année. S'il veut tricher, il ne tiendra pas si longtemps.  
Severus ricane. Harry, mi-figue:  
– Oui c'est mieux, mais comme tu en parles... Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste, tu es sûre de toi?  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Je suis d'accord avec lui.  
Hermione, en souriant:  
– Je l'aime bien, il me...  
– Déride?  
– J'allais dire, il me fait rire.  
Severus, satisfait. Harry les fusille du regard.  
– Si vous voulez, je vous laisse.  
Severus, doucement:  
– Mais non, Chaton.  
– Si, tu es peut-être bi... Tu pourrais essayer avec elle.  
– Du calme. Je suis cent pourcent gay, mon amour que j'aime très très très fort.  
Harry, boudeur:  
– Elle pourrait te convertir.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Ça me touche, chéri, la confiance que tu me portes. Non, désolée Hermione, je ne vois que lui.  
Hermione, d'un ton rassurant:  
– Je sens bien. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry.  
Harry, repentant:  
– Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.  
Severus, franchement:  
– Hermione et moi, ça colle, c'est pour ça.  
Hermione, sciée:  
– Ne lui dis pas ça, toi. Il plaisante, en vrai, il ne peut pas me blairer, dis-lui, toi.  
– Si je t'aime bien, mais pas au point de...  
Harry, manipulateur:  
– Épouse-moi et je serais tranquille.  
Hermione, sévère:  
– Harry!  
Severus, en riant:  
– /Mon petit serpent, je te promets de t'épouser quand je serais prêt./  
– /D'accord, ce sera quand? Dans 7 ans?/  
– /Bien avant, mais il faut que tu apprennes à.../  
Hermione, mi-figue:  
– Vous pourriez arrêter de persifler à table.  
Severus, sur le même ton:  
– /Maintenant, c'est elle qui est jalouse. Excuse-toi, Harry./  
Harry, repentant:  
– Pardon, Hermione.  
Hermione, perspicace:  
– Il t'a demandé de t'excuser, j'ai compris avec le ton.  
– T'es trop forte. Prends-le maintenant, après ce sera pire.  
Hermione, en articulant:  
– Je-ne-veux-pas-Harry. D'accord, il y a longtemps, j'avais un petit faible...  
Severus, excédé:  
– Vous me soûlez, je me casse... Je dois voir ma mère de toute façon.  
En cœur:  
– Désolé, Severus.  
Harry, doucement:  
– /Désolé, je vais me contrôler./  
– /Mon pas-si-petit chéri, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, à part t'épouser, pour te prouver, qu'il n'y a que toi?/  
– /Envoie chier, Hermione. Dis-lui que tu ne l'aimes pas et que tu ne l'aimeras jamais./  
Severus, à Hermione:  
– /Va chier, Hermione, je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerais jamais./  
Hermione, surprise:  
– Tu m'en veux? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?  
Severus, satisfait:  
– Complètement à côté. Je ne t'en veux pas, Hermione. Je t'aime bien, c'est tout et ça ne changera pas. Je ne dis pas ça pour toi, parce que tu le sais, je dis ça pour Chaton, l'homme le plus jaloux du Far West. Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas?  
– Ça se voit qu'il tient à toi. Mais il devrait apprendre...  
Les deux, en cœur:  
Severus: – A se contrôler.  
Hermione: – A te faire confiance.  
Severus, joueur:  
– La tienne est mieux, ma chérie.  
Hermione, sur le même ton:  
– Merci, mon amour. Parlons de Ron!  
Harry, en imitant Hermione, d'un ton crâneur:  
– Il n'est pas très fut-fut alors que moi je suis... Enfin vous savez.  
Hermione, à Severus:  
– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, chéri?  
– Je crois qu'il était toujours comme ça, mon amour, mais qu'il ne le montrait pas.  
– Ah... Il y a encore un truc. Je ne veux pas d'enfant.  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Tu es sûre? ... Ma petit crevette.  
Hermione, morte de rire.  
Harry, lassé:  
– Ron m'a dit qu'il n'en voulait pas non plus, que les enfants ça gâche la vie.  
Hermione, lucide:  
– Il dit ça maintenant mais... Il a dit ça comment?  
Harry, franchement:  
– Les enfants, c'est une plaie. Je sais que mes parents ne regrettent pas de nous avoir eu mais c'est dur pour eux. Ils n'ont pas d'argent. Je ne veux pas d'une grande famille. Je veux juste profiter de la vie... et des instants merveilleux que je vais passer avec ma future femme, Hermione.  
Severus et Hermione se bidonnent. Harry, en riant:  
– D'accord, j'ai ajouté la dernière phrase, mais le reste, c'était vrai.  
– Alors c'est bon.  
Hermione se lève. Severus, mi-figue:  
– Tu ne veux pas rester dîner, ma petite luciole?  
– Non mon grand-loup, je dois voir Ron... Je ne t'embrasse pas parce que...  
Coup de tête vers Harry. Harry, fermement:  
– Non allez-y, ça m'entraînera.  
Severus et Hermione échangent un regard langoureux.  
Harry au supplice:  
– Peut-être, juste le regard, pour cette fois.  
Hermione, à plat ventre de rire. Severus, magnanime:  
– Bravo, chéri.  
Harry, blasé:  
– Tu ne m'appelles pas par des noms d'animaux, moi.  
– Non, c'est juste pour elle, Mon amour que j'aime très très très fort.  
– D'accord, Severus, Chéri que j'aime, tout plein et que je ne veux partager avec personne.  
Severus, langoureusement:  
– Hermione va-t-en, il faut que je... le calme.  
Hermione, affolée:  
– Je vous laisse! Merci!  
Hermione part en courant. La porte claque. Harry, stupéfait:  
– J'ai pas bien compris le coup de...  
Severus l'embrasse passionnément.  
– Elle a simplement compris qu'elle était de trop, mon futur mari que j'aime très très très fort.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapitre 48 : Les jeux**

Harry, en riant:  
– Pourquoi tu as dit que tu allais me calmer?  
Severus, langoureusement:  
– Redis ce surnom plus doucement et tu verras, ce que ça veut dire...  
– Severus...Chéri...que j'aime...tout plein...et que je ne veux partager avec personne?  
– Oh mon amour!  
Severus se lève... Un sort informulé, la table débarrassée. Severus l'empoigne et le bascule sur la table.  
– Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais dessus et je vais te faire crier mon nom. Dis-le.  
– Severus.  
– Non, en entier.  
Harry, taquin:  
– Severus-Chéri-que-j'aime...très-très-très-fort?  
Severus, boudeur:  
– Non ce n'est pas le mien, Harry... Je n'ai plus envie. Remettons la table.  
Harry, faussement innocent:  
– Severus, mon petit chéri, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?  
– Je ne sais pas... J'ai perdu la flamme.  
– Bon tant pis, Severus-Chéri-que-j'aime...-par-dessus-tout.  
Severus, joueur:  
– Tu pousses un peu. Pas-si-Petit-Chéri. Je n'y crois pas à celui-ci.  
– Mon grand-Loulou.  
– Attends, je vais re-chercher Hermione, mon petit singe que j'aime très très très fort.  
– Je n'en peux plus, Severus mon petit coquin, fais-moi l'amour.  
Severus, taquin:  
– Le jeu est le suivant, soit tu m'appelles par mon vrai nom, soit...  
Harry, mi-figue:  
– Oui j'ai compris.  
– Tu es sûr? Je peux répéter mon petit poulet.  
– Non, ça c'est pour Hermione. Severus-mon-enquiquineur-de-première.  
Severus, faussement navré:  
– Il est trop foncé, celui-là. Excuse-moi, Harry, mon amour que j'aime très très fort.  
Harry, avide:  
– Il y en a un de moins.  
– Tu m'excites. Mais tu ne veux pas me donner satisfaction, mon petit lion?  
Harry, en ronronnant:  
– Tu me tentes mais, je ne sais pas.  
– Mon petit chat...  
– Miaaah, non.  
– Viens sur mes genoux que je te caresse. Là on a changé.  
Harry secoue la tête:  
– J'ai mieux à faire.  
– Attention, je compte jusqu'à trois et après c'est abstinence pendant une semaine.  
– Pffa, tu bluffes.  
Severus, en lui caressant le bout du nez.  
– Bon, je te laisse à tes activités, Chaton. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?  
Harry, en riant:  
– Me pendre aux rideaux et détruire ta moquette. /Severus-Chéri-que-j'aime-tout-plein-et-que-je-ne-veux-partager-avec-personne./  
Severus l'embrasse passionnément en le plaquant contre la table.  
– Oui j'en avais marre du chat aussi. C'est presque ça, mais trop rapide. Nous avons besoin d'un code: ''Stop''.  
Harry, excité:  
– Stop... J'ai compris.  
Severus, sévère.  
– On ne joue pas avec le code. D'accord?  
Harry, d'un ton rapide:  
– Oui. Severus-Chéri-que-j'aime-tout-plein-et-que-je-ne-veux-partager-avec-personne.  
– Tu le dis lentement, je suis tendre, tu le dis vite, le contraire. Si ça va trop loin. ''Stop''. Et si tu m'appelles par un autre nom... Ça change.  
Harry, curieux:  
– D'accord, mais si je n'ai pas envie de jouer?  
– Alors tu dis. ''Je ne veux pas jouer aujourd'hui'' et on fait ça autrement. Pas de problème.  
– D'accord.  
Severus l'embrasse tendrement et le serre dans ses bras.  
– Je t'aime.  
– Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'être rassuré.  
– Bien sûr, excuse-moi. Faisons-ça, une autre fois, peut-être...  
– Je veux bien jouer avec toi, de temps en temps.  
Severus, doucement:  
– Merci. Montre-moi ce que tu veux, Harry.  
– J'ai besoin de tendresse et de mots doux.  
– Alors allons dans la chambre, ici ce n'est pas fait pour ça.  
Harry, languide, lui murmure à l'oreille:  
– Okay pour la chambre, mais je veux essayer le mur et la table, un jour. Et ton bureau à Poudlard, j'ai toujours rêvé que tu me bascules dessus, Professeur.  
Severus, scié:  
– Tu veux faire l'amour avec le sale con? Non, je ne pourrais plus. Je peux faire semblant.  
– C'est plus un fantasme de...  
– Domination?  
– Jeunesse... Faire ça avec un homme plus expérimenté qui m'apprend les ficelles.  
Severus, taquin:  
– Je vais potasser... Monsieur Potter.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapitre 49 : La déclaration**

Harry, titillé:  
– Oh oui, Professeur, faites-moi la leçon!  
– J'ai cru que vous vouliez être rassuré, Monsieur Potter.  
– On peut faire les deux.  
Severus, pour lui, tout bas:  
– «Ça pourrait remettre les compteurs à zéro. J'ai peut-être un costume dans l'armoire.»  
Harry se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement.  
– Tu m'excites quand tu parles tout seul.  
– Tu as de drôle de fantasmes. Je n'avais pas fini de réfléchir, Monsieur Potter... «Avec ou sans lunettes, le Prof ne les mets pas, mais il les adore. Je vais les laisser, ça m'habituera.»  
Harry, ravi:  
– Oui laisse tes lunettes.  
Severus, emprunté:  
– «J'en étais sûr.» Monsieur Potter, vous m'avez surpris à l'improviste. Veuillez patientez, un instant, s'il vous plaît, je vais... Je reviens.  
– Je vous accompagne, Professeur. Il faudrait pas vous perdre. C'est pourquoi les lunettes?  
– Je suis daltonien. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour m'avoir chambré et pour l'indiscrétion. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais le chemin. «J'ai été trop loin avec les points? Non il se marre.»  
Harry lui prend la main. Severus se laisse conduire jusqu'à la chambre. Harry, impatient:  
– Déshabille-toi.  
– Non, je ne peux pas. Il faut vous retourner.  
Chaton fait mine de regarder ailleurs.  
Severus, pour lui, tout bas:  
– «Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi, que je passe le costume ou que je me mette directement à poil?»  
– Mettez-vous à l'aise, Professeur.  
– «Ça ne m'aide pas du tout...»  
Harry, en riant:  
– Comme vous êtes d'habitude, avec toute la panoplie.  
Severus, en ouvrant l'armoire:  
– «La panoplie... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? C'est surréaliste.»  
– Vous vouliez me parler, Professeur?  
– «Emmerdons-le un peu.» Vous êtes très perspicace, Monsieur Potter. Non, non, je voulais juste vous donner un conseil en passant...  
– Je vous écoute, Professeur.  
Severus, pour lui, tout bas:  
– «Oh comme il lui susurre au Prof. Ah moi il ne me parle pas comme ça.»  
Harry, en susurrant:  
– Severus Chéri que j'aime tout plein et que je ne veux partager avec personne.  
– «Oui je préfère ça... Le Prof va faire semblant de pas avoir entendu.» Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous marmonnez, Potter. Si vous voulez me dire quelque chose, faites-le à haute et intelligible voix.  
Harry, à voix-haute:  
– Severus.  
– Harry Potter, je préfère que vous m'appeliez Professeur.  
– Professeur...Chéri-que-j'aime-tout-plein-et-que-je-ne-veux-partager-avec-personne?  
– «Le Prof est touché. Qu'est-ce que je dis, moi aussi, je t'aime depuis... Non il n'avouerait pas comme ça.» Monsieur Potter, j'ai un secret.  
Harry, à mi-voix:  
– Vous pouvez tout me dire, Professeur, je ne le répéterais pas.  
– «J'avais raison, ça aide.» J'ai entendu dire, que vous aviez un admirateur.  
– Non non.  
– «Il joue à l'imbécile ou il le fait exprès? Après ce qu'il vient de me dire, il devrait faire le rapprochement.»  
Harry, en riant:  
– Stop. C'est beaucoup trop subtil, je ne me doute de rien. Fin du Stop.  
– «Bon c'est parti pour le déballage, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor!» Si si, cet homme me l'a avoué de vive voix. Il ne pense qu'à vous, Monsieur Potter, jour et... nuit.  
Harry, conquis:  
– Oh oui! Stop. Là c'était moi, l'autre ne voit toujours pas. Fin du Stop.  
– C'est un homme désespéré et avide de votre présence... Enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.  
Harry, les yeux au ciel:  
– Professeur, pourriez-vous cesser de tourner autour du pot et me dire son nom?  
– Non. Mais peut-être vous pourriez deviner?  
– Il est dans cette école?  
– Plus proche encore...  
Harry, gentiment:  
– Dans cette pièce?  
– Oui. Votre... Comment vous l'avez appelé... Professeur Ché-ri... Celui qui vous a malmené parce qu'il avait peur et qu'il voulait vous tenir à distance. Il s'excuse de ne pas avoir su vous transmettre autrement, l'intérêt qu'il portait pour vous.  
Harry, touché:  
– C'est bien vrai, que vous m'aimez, Professeur?  
– Oui, Harry. Pardonnez-moi.  
– Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, Severus.  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Si vous pouvez, j'ai été infect avec vous. Vous saviez que je vous aimais?  
– Non je pensais le contraire.  
– Je suis surpris par votre... Vous m'impressionnez par votre courage, Harry. Moi je n'aurais pas osé le faire.  
– Vous venez de le faire, Professeur.  
Severus, sarcastique:  
– Plus ou moins. Vous m'avez coupé l'herbe sous le pied.  
– Alors comment vous auriez fait?  
– Je n'aurais rien dit et je vous aurez embrassé. Si tu réponds, tant mieux pour moi et sinon, Ou-bli-ette... Tu m'aurais repoussé?  
– Peut-être avant les cours d'Occlumancie. Après, j'ai vu la Pensine et j'ai compris, pour mon père. Avant je pensais que tu exagérais.  
Severus, franchement:  
– Mais c'est le cas. Je n'aimais pas ton père, d'accord. Mais je n'avais pas à... Je me suis défoulé sur toi, quelque fois et d'autre je voulais voir tes yeux me jeter des éclairs.  
– Ce n'était pas des éclairs, Professeur. C'était l'amour.  
Severus, supplie:  
– Retourne-toi. Je suis prêt.  
Harry se retourne, Severus, nu.  
– Désolé pour le costume, je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Tu es déçu?  
– Un peu, j'aurais aimé te déshabiller.  
– Mais tu l'as fait, avec tes mots.  
Harry, les yeux humides.  
Severus, ironique:  
– Ne pleure pas, sinon, on est reparti. J'aimerais bien faire l'amour, de temps en temps.  
Harry se jette dans ses bras. Basculé sur le lit. Un baiser à cœur ouvert.  
Severus, doucement:  
– Merci, ça m'a fait un bien fou. Maintenant, on se déshabille, Monsieur Potter.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapitre 50 : L'homme expérimenté**

Dans le lit, Harry, amoureusement:  
– Déshabillez-moi, Professeur-Severus-Chéri-que-j'aime-tout-plein-et-que-je-ne-veux-partager-avec-personne.  
Severus, sourire en coin. Un sort informulé, Harry se retrouve à poil.  
– Il faudra que tu m'apprennes ce sort!  
– Oh mais le puceau de Professeur va t'apprendre tout ce qu'il sait! Oups! «Est-ce que ça suffit comme ça ou il faudrait lui dire carrément, tu es seul que j'ai eu parce que j'étais trop coincé?»  
Harry, en riant:  
– Pardon? Tu te fiches de moi? Tu m'as dit qu'il y en avait eu 5! Et l'autre con, avec sa boucle d'oreille?!  
– «Il rigole mais il a l'air un peu fâché. Et si je lui disais que ma mère l'a inventé, l'autre couillon.»  
Harry, excédé:  
– Severuuus! Parle-moi!  
– J'ai eu... quelques flirts poussés, des fellations, mais je n'ai jamais... avec quiconque. Je n'étais pas prêt.  
Harry, incrédule:  
– Tu me fais marcher?  
– Mais non. Tu voulais un homme expérimenté. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise? Prenez quelqu'un d'autre, Monsieur Potter, je suis puceau.  
Harry, dubitatif:  
– Tu n'étais pas prêt.  
– Je me tâtais... J'ai essayé, une fois, avec une femme, mais je n'ai pas pu la lever. Après, j'ai cogité, longuement. Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que j'étais peut-être homosexuel. Mais ça me faisait peur. Alors j'ai attendu. Le premier, j'avais 25 ans, je ne l'ai pas présenté à ma mère. Elle essayait de me rendre mal à l'aise avec l'histoire du con à la boucle d'oreille. J'ai joué le jeu parce que ça m'arrangeait mais j'ai dit que c'était il y a longtemps vu que tu es... un peu jaloux. Après, elle a dit la vérité. Je ne lui présente jamais personne... Celui de 25 ans, il s'appelait Hugo, on s'est embrassés, j'étais un peu titillé mais pas plus que ça. Alors j'ai coupé court et j'ai réessayé avec une femme mais ça ne marchait toujours pas. Alors j'ai cogité, longuement. Après jusqu'à 33 ans, j'étais dans les vapes à cause de la picole. Je n'aurais pas pu la lever même si je voulais. Je me branlais parfois mais... À 34 ans j'étais clean, je me branlais tous les jours et je me suis trouvé un amant, Thomas. Avec lui c'était... Disons que c'était mieux qu'avec l'autre. C'est avec lui les fellations. Il voulait passer à l'acte mais je n'étais pas encore prêt. Je lui ai dit, il n'a pas compris. Il a attendu un peu ensuite il s'est barré. Je n'ai pas replongé mais j'étais mal. Je me suis dis que ça ne valait pas la peine. A 36 ans, j'ai commencé à regarder un de mes élèves mais il était trop jeune... Et puis, j'ai reçu une lettre.  
Harry, scié:  
– Thomas est un con à part ça. J'aurais attendu que tu sois prêt.  
– Je sais. Toi, tu n'étais pas bien intimidant à te blottir contre moi, à me dire que tu n'avais jamais rien fait et à me demander que je t'apprenne ''la science subtile du sexe''.  
Harry se bidonne. Severus, ironique:  
– Ne te fiche pas du puceau... On s'est branlé, tu voulais que je te montre comment on fait ça bien, je n'en avais aucune idée, alors j'ai inventé une excuse à la con. C'est toi qui a tout fait. Tu étais ravi et moi aussi. La deuxième fois, c'était... Ah oui la liste, j'ai vu tout ce que tu voulais faire avec moi, sexuellement, ça m'a mis la pression. J'ai fait semblant de pointer au hasard, mais j'ai triché et j'ai pris quelque chose de soft pour commencer...  
Harry, en riant:  
– Non mais c'est pas vrai!  
– Tu étais gentil, tu as voulu me donner du plaisir. Tu m'as pris dans ta bouche et j'ai jouis rapidement mais ça ne t'a pas dérangé. Après, j'étais fatigué mais j'ai fait semblant de pioncer parce que j'avais peur que tu veuilles passer à la suite du programme, la pénétration. Je n'étais pas prêt. J'étais mal barré et je me sentais ridicule alors j'ai fait semblant de me réveiller. Je t'ai branlé sous la douche. Ce que je t'ai fait, je l'ai trouvé dans un bouquin. Je l'ai testé sur moi d'abord, ça m'a beaucoup plu. Le soir du bal, je t'ai drogué par accident, je te le jure! Tu as demandé que je vienne dessus. C'est là que je découvert qu'en réalité je suis plutôt passif. Je n'ai pas simulé, j'ai eu du plaisir. Après, j'ai vu que tu te branlais. Je me suis dis, c'est pour une autre fois, tant mieux ou tant pis, je ne savais pas. Mais après tu m'as préparé avant tant de douceur... Je t'ai avoué que personne ne m'avait jamais fait ça mais j'ai menti pour les 5 amants parce que j'avais honte et que je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais entendre. Quand tu m'as pénétré, j'ai pleuré, parce que tu étais gentil mais aussi parce que c'était la première fois et que c'était bon! C'est tout. Le reste, kiff kiff. Excuse-moi, Harry mon amour que j'aime très très très très fort.  
Severus le regarde incertain. Harry, franchement:  
– Il y en a un de plus. Tu as de la chance que ça m'arrange. Et maintenant, Professeur, vu que vous m'avez menti, je vais vous faire un gage. Vous allez me faire un cours sur ''la science subtile du sexe''.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise!? Ceci est un pénis, j'aime quand tu l'enfonces en moi. Cette partie là, s'appelle la couronne et...  
Severus fait mine de s'assoupir sur son épaule:  
– RRRRRRRRRRHHH!  
Harry, mi-figue:  
– Non tu n'y échapperas pas et tu vas le faire à Poudlard, dans ta salle de classe, un soir.  
– Il faut qu'il dure combien de temps le cours? Parce que si je dois meubler pendant 1h, va falloir que je révise.  
– 45 minutes, comme un cours normal. Tu peux faire des schémas aussi, vu que t'aime bien ça.  
Clin d'oeil d'Harry. Severus, en riant:  
– Oh le clin d'œil. C'est la première fois que je le vois. D'accord, je vais le faire.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapitre 51 : Pas si passif**

Harry le regarde, incertain:  
– Severus, tu n'aimes pas du tout être dessus?  
– Disons que chaque fois que je le fais, j'ai l'impression d'être un imposteur parce que je suis passif à 99%.  
– Et les 1% c'est pour arrondir les angles?  
– Non, le premier soir, c'était un peu bizarre pour moi, ensuite, je me suis pris au jeu et maintenant j'aime assez mener, mais pas souvent... Je crois que c'est parce que je me sens vide donc j'aime bien me faire remplir... Je me demande s'il y a des gens pleins et des gens vides. Je pourrais faire un poème là-dessus... Je la ramène avec ma poésie...  
Harry, en riant:  
– ''Je t'aime Severus''. Faisons l'amour en se parlant ouvertement. Je me demande si tu es d'humeur à être dessus aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si je suis plein ou vide, ça dépend des jours.  
– Oui je veux te prendre. La franchise ça me va mais il ne faudrait pas qu'on s'habitue à dire tout ce qui nous passe par la tête.  
– Pourquoi pas? Pour moi, on pourrait faire ça toute notre vie, même si tu ne veux pas m'épouser.  
– Que tu es pressé de me baguer, je ne vais pas m'envoler. On peut se parler franchement pendant l'amour, le reste du temps filtrons, sinon c'est invivable. Après 2h de préliminaires, il serait peut-être temps de passer au plat de résistance... Tu as de nouveau des éclairs dans les yeux, c'est le coup de foudre? Moi je t'aime de plus en plus. Je vais enlever mes lunettes, même si j'ai l'impression de voir en noir-blanc, elle me font chier pendant l'amour, j'ai toujours peur de t'éborgner, je les remettrais juste après. Est-ce que j'ai fait les courses, pour le lubrifiant?  
Harry, en riant, ouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit:  
– Oui il en reste. J'aime l'intérieur de ta tête. Tes pensées sont volubiles, d'où vient ce mot? Je l'ai déjà entendu mais je ne suis plus sûr du sens...  
Severus lui souffle à l'oreille:  
– Abondantes et rapides...  
Un baiser échevelé, Severus l'entoure de ses bras et le bascule sur le ventre. Harry, conquis:  
– Oui prends-moi! Enfin fais-moi languir, j'adore ça. Caresse-moi partout, si tu veux...  
Des baisers sur la nuque, Ses mains glissent le long du dos. Harry ronronne. Severus, gentiment:  
– Accio huile. Un massage, Chaton?  
Les mains de Severus exercent de douces pressions sur ses épaules et son dos. Le corps d'Harry s'amollit, impression d'être dans un cocon.  
– C'est trop trop trop trop bon. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...  
– Si c'est ça tes pensées, je veux bien les entendre tout le temps. Moi je demande si je fais ça bien, trop de pression ou pas assez. Par où continuer?  
– Tu peux appuyer plus fort. Les pieds, s'il te plaît. Quand je les masse, ça détend tout le reste.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Merci du tuyau, jamais je n'aurais trouvé. Moi c'est la tête. C'est con mais je me demande si je dois commencer par le pied gauche ou le pied droit? Et si tu me montrais comment tu fais?  
Harry lui attrape le pied gauche en riant, Severus, en miroir, suit le mouvement. Massage appuyé de la plante du pied. Harry, au paradis.  
– J'ai pris l'habitude de me masser les pieds après les entraînements de Quidditch quand Olivier abuse avec les tours de terrain, je n'ai aucune endurance, ça m'emmerde. Mais je préfère encore quand c'est tes mains qui me touchent. Tu mets quoi dessus, elles sont hyper douces. Oh oui là c'est parfait!  
– Je n'ose pas lui avouer que je me suis fabriqué une crème pour les mains.  
Harry, en souriant:  
– J'en voudrais bien un tube. On change de pied, sinon je vais être trop détendu et m'endormir.  
– C'est en bocal, je t'en donnerais... C'est vrai que ça calme. Je faisais de la course à pieds à une époque, c'était chiant mais ça me vidait la tête. Maintenant, je fais des potions. Quand je suis dedans, je ne pense à rien d'autre. C'est presque aussi efficace que de faire l'amour avec toi. Quand tu me prends, ça m'apaise. Quand c'est moi, je me demande tout le long si je fais ça correctement...  
Harry se jette à son cou et l'embrasse tendrement. Severus murmure, entre deux baisers:  
– A quoi tu penses toi?  
– Juste que j'ai de la chance d'être avec toi, en boucle.  
– Ça me paraît bien, je vais prendre ça. Apprends-moi!  
– Je ne sais pas si tu y arriveras, il faut idolâtrer son partenaire.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– C'est fait, ensuite?  
– Ensuite tu continues jusqu'à ce que ça déborde de ta poitrine et que ça se répande partout.  
Severus l'observe d'un air songeur.  
– Et si tu me quittais? Je n'ai pas envie que tu me quittes. Prends-moi la main. Regarde-moi. T'es beau, tu sais. Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui. Mais tu m'as choisi moi. J'ai de la chance.  
– C'est pas mal mais ça manque de fougue.  
Severus, le regard brûlant:  
– Je te veux... Je ne veux que toi... Je n'ai jamais voulu personne à part toi... Tu me rends fou, en fait.  
Harry hoche la tête, d'un ton encourageant:  
– Oui et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?  
– Je vais te prendre, encore et encore et encore. Oh oui que j'ai envie de te la mettre à l'intérieur et te faire l'amour jusqu'à plus pouvoir, tu aimerais ça mon chaton?  
Harry, ravi:  
– Oui c'est ce que je veux le plus au monde.  
–Alors allons-y. Je te la mettrais bien direct mais d'abord je vais te préparer.  
Severus se badigeonne les doigts, des petit coups à l'entrée.  
– C'est moi. Je rentre... C'est chaud. Oh que j'ai envie d'y mettre mon sexe.  
Severus le doigte avec enthousiasme. Harry, parti:  
– Oh purée purée purée purée purée!  
– La purée c'est tout à la fin, je la balance et je repeins l'intérieur. On va faire ça, contre ce mur.  
– Maintenant, maintenant, maintenant.  
Severus le soulève et l'emporte contre le mur. Un baiser mouillé. Les bras enserrés autour de son dos.  
– Je rentre?  
– Oui, pitié.  
Severus le serre contre lui, une étreinte à suffoquer. Son sexe s'enfonce doucement à l'intérieur.  
– Ouh là on est bien!  
Des petits coups à l'intérieur puis Severus augmente la cadence.  
– Je vais faire durer ça, jusqu'à demain, peut-être même, après-demain.  
– Oh oui!  
Un baiser dans le cou, des coups de sexe enthousiastes.  
Severus, excité:  
– Et si tu disais mon nom, pour voir?  
– Severus! Oh oui Severus! Prends-moi Severus! Encore Severuuus!  
Severus, la tête blottie sur son épaule, un suçon.  
– Oh que j'aime te la mettre à l'intérieur. Encore! Et encore! Et encooore! Je vais ralentir, sinon ça va partir.  
Severus, taquin, lui souffle à l'oreille:  
– Comment je me débrouille?  
– Continue je t'en supplie!  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Je suis passé à 50%... félicitation Chéri... je peux maintenant te prendre... absolument... quand tu veux!


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapitre 52: Le gourou**

Severus, devant la porte d'Eileen, les mains moites. C'est la première fois, depuis le début des vacances, qu'il se retrouve sans son binôme. Ça lui fait bizarre. Envie de partir en courant, plutôt que d'affronter sa mère.  
Un coup sur la sonnette, c'est tout. Il attend.  
Sa mère ouvre, en riant:  
– Encore toi?  
– Bonjour maman.  
Sa mère, dépitée:  
– Entre.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Le chien lui fait la fête. Severus, gentiment:  
– Bonjour, Prunelle.  
Une caresse sur la tête, même le chien a l'air surpris. Non là, il divague. Eileen, inquiète:  
– C'est Harry, il t'a quitté?  
– Mais non, tout va bien entre nous. Ne t'inquiète pas, maman chérie.  
Eileen, sciée:  
– Ouh là! Ne bouge pas je reviens...  
Severus la retient par le poignet:  
– Où tu vas maman? Je n'ai pas replongé, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.  
– Je vais quand même vérifier!  
– Bon.

Severus souffle dans le ballon. Clean.  
Sa mère secoue la tête. Severus, mi-figue:  
– Calme-toi, Eileen, tu vas nous faire une syncope. Tu préfères quand je te parle comme ça, maman?  
Eileen, hoche la tête, puis, la secoue.  
– Excuse-moi chéri, je suis très occupée.  
Sa mère le pousse vers la sortie. Severus, incrédule:  
– Tu me fous dehors, en plus, ma petite maman.  
– Non mais j'ai de la compagnie.  
– C'est vrai ou c'est pour me virer?  
– Les deux.  
Severus, scié:  
– C'est qui? Et pourquoi tu veux me virer?  
– Chu... Je ne sais pas, tu me paniques avec ta gentillesse.  
– Maman, pardonne-moi. Je t'ai violenté avec mes mots pour que tu t'affirmes...  
– Ça a marché.  
Severus, soulagé:  
– Mais peut-être que je t'ai blessée, alors je voulais te demander...  
– Ne t'excuses pas! Avec tout ce que tu as vécu à cause de moi! Parce que je n'étais pas capable de le quitter! Je mérite, Severus. J'ai gâché ta vie.  
Severus, ému:  
– Mais non, maman. Je t'aime.  
– Il faut que tu partes maintenant. Je ne peux plus t'entendre. C'est trop pénible.  
– Tu veux que je te punisse, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie?  
– Peut-être. Maintenant, va-t'en.  
Severus, fermement:  
– Non.  
Sa mère tape du poing contre sa poitrine. Une crise de larme. Chu débarque.  
– Ça va?  
Severus tout bas:  
– Enchanté, Severus... Oui on discute.  
Severus la prend dans ses bras, sa mère lutte. Chu, placide:  
– J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas... Je vous laisse. Au revoir ma chérie.  
– Non c'est lui qui doit partir! S'il te plaît Chu. Protège-moi. Il me fait du mal...  
Severus la libère.  
– Tu n'es pas bien, maman.  
– C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu partes.  
Chu, confiant:  
– Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va s'en remettre.  
Severus, franchement:  
– Toi je veux te causer. Allons prendre un verre, à la cuisine.  
– Non, allons à l'extérieur. Laissons-la digérer.  
Severus hoche la tête, puis à sa mère:  
– Je te laisse, Maman chérie.  
Severus tourne les talons. La mère lui grimpe dessus. On dirait Harry.  
– Je t'aime aussi, mon amour.  
Severus, ironique:  
– Ah quand même! Tu m'as fait peur. Allons boire ce verre tous les trois.  
– Non je ne peux pas, allez-y-vous. Il te dira tout et sûrement mieux que moi.  
Severus lui attrape les jambes. Eileen prisonnière. Severus, décidé:  
– Allons-y, Chu, après-vous.  
Chu, incrédule, passe le premier.  
– Dans mon pays, on fait comme ça aussi mais avec les ancêtres, par respect.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Oh mais elle est vieille et je la respecte. N'est-ce pas, maman?  
Eileen, autoritaire:  
– Fais-moi descendre, tout de suite.  
Severus redouble le pas. Un Protego au cas-où. Eileen, lassée:  
– Je vais venir, lâche-moi mon chéri.  
Severus la fait descendre. La mère s'enfuit par la porte d'entrée. Severus, stupéfait:  
– Où elle va?!  
– Je crois qu'elle nous fuit, Severus.  
– Est-ce que je lui cours après? Elle a pris la voiture! Attends! Rhhhho!  
– Non elle va vous passer dessus. Elle est hystérique. Ça lui arrive aussi avec moi, quand je suis trop gentil.  
– Oh punaise! Je ne vais pas la laisser prendre la voiture dans cet état. Elle va se tuer!  
Chu, pragmatique:  
– La mort, vous savez, ce n'est qu'un passage. La vie est éphémère... Oh purée, elle a grillé un feu, rattrapez-la!  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Je ne vous aime pas vous, vous êtes fourbe... Vous conduisez?  
Chu, sur le même ton:  
– Faut bien gagner sa croûte, Severus... D'accord je ne fais pas vraiment ce que je prêche mais je m'inquiète pour votre mère... Ma Paauvre Eileen... Non je ne conduis pas, c'est elle qui me conduit. Mais c'est un très bon chauffeur, prudente et tout, juste un petit accrochage mais c'était de la faute de l'autre conducteur...  
– Oui mais là, elle est bouleversée... Comment vous l'avez appelée?  
Chu, emprunté:  
– C'est un petit surnom que je lui ai donné, quand elle joue la victime. Elle peut être très dramatique vous savez. A faire des crises pour un oui ou pour un non, au supermarché au rayon des boissons.  
Severus, pour lui-même:  
– C'est normal, ça lui rappelle... Je croyais que ça lui avait passé ces crises... Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'elle refasse...  
– Une petite thérapie, on y travaille. La méditation aide beaucoup.  
– Oui, j'ai trouvé qu'elle allait mieux ces derniers temps.  
Chu, satisfait:  
– Alors tant mieux. Je peux vous demander un service? J'aurais besoin d'argent pour prendre un taxi... Comme d'habitude c'est elle qui conduit... Mais là elle a décidé de me laisser en plan... Merci Ma Paauvre Eileen... Cette fois-ci, elle va ramasser...  
Severus livide, le gourou saisit par le col.  
– Tu te fous de moi! Tu la frappes aussi? Et comme tu parles d'elle! Si je te vois encore une fois roder autour de ma mère, je te dégomme.  
– Allons Severus, je ne la frappe pas, je la gronde et elle aime ça. Chacun ses fantasmes. Moi c'est les victimes et vous c'est peut-être...  
Severus, dégoûté:  
– Au secours, Harry... Je vais vous planter mon poing dans la gueule, connard.  
Chu taille la route. Severus, pour lui-même:  
– Elle a vraiment des goûts de merde!  
Severus, baguette au poing, un Stupefix sur le gourou. Yeux dans les yeux:  
– Imperio. Tu vas dire à ma mère que tu ne veux plus la voir parce que... Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait entendre? Aucune idée... J'ai besoin d'Harry...  
Apparition.  
Les deux dans son salon. Harry, devant la TV, les regarde ébahi. Il faudrait qu'il se trouve des activités plus constructives... Bon c'est pas le moment.  
– Chéri, je te présente, le gourou de ma mère. C'est un sale type qui abuse d'elle verbalement et sort avec elle pour assouvir ses fantasmes de victimes. Les siens et ceux de ma mère. Elle est bouleversée et elle est en train de faire une fugue dans sa voiture. Qu'est-ce que je fais?  
Harry, scié:  
– Oubliette? Il ne l'a jamais rencontrée. Pour ta mère, on peut la suivre en balais.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Toi, tu me la ramènes, vivante, si possible et moi je vais m'occuper de... Si ça se trouve Chu, ce n'est même pas son vrai nom, il a l'air asiatique quand même...  
Harry, en le coupant:  
– Severuuus! J'y vais. Je te ramène ta maman.  
– Il faudrait la mettre en sûreté... Elle n'est vraiment pas bien dans sa tête.  
– Elle ira voir un psy! Allez Severus, courage! C'est pas le moment de flancher! Débarrasse-nous de ce pingouin. Je compte sur toi.  
La porte claque, Severus, mi-figue:  
– Maintenant c'est lui le chef... Ah la famille, je vous jure!


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapitre 53: L'ange gardien**

Harry prend de l'altitude. C'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve sur son balais depuis le début des vacances. Ça lui manquait mais là il n'a pas le cœur à en profiter. Trop paniqué. Il aurait mieux fait de se la boucler. S'il arrive quelque chose à Eileen, Severus ne lui pardonnera jamais. Peut-être même qu'il va replonger. Il a l'air solide mais... Ah elle est là! Un sort d'invisibilité, descente en piqué. Il plane à côté de la voiture. Eileen fait une crise de larmes et tape sur le volant. Avec sa baguette, il fait voler en éclat la vitre. Eileen manque de faire une embardée et stabilise au dernier moment. Oups!

Merde qu'est-ce que c'était? De la magie accidentelle. Ça ne lui était plus arrivée depuis Tobias. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux se garer. Mais après il faudrait faire face à tous les autres. Autant se tuer. Son pied s'abaisse sur la pédale de l'accélérateur.

Franc succès. Heureusement, qu'il n'y a personne sur cette... Oh merde un camion! Brusque virage.  
Harry hurle:  
– Eileen, je vous ordonne de vous arrêter!

Elle est folle. Elle entend des voix, maintenant! C'est peut-être son ange-gardien... Non elle n'en a pas.  
Eileen, d'une voix désincarnée:  
– *Qui êtes-vous?!*

On dirait Trelawney. Harry, sur le même ton:  
– *Tu sais qui je suis Eileen! Arrête-toi! Au nom de... Tu sais qui.*  
Harry secoue la tête. Même lui, il n'y croit pas. S'il y avait un Dieu, ça se saurait.  
Eileen, livide:  
– Va chier connard!  
Le ton, on dirait Severus... Harry, sévère:  
– *Ton heure n'est pas venue, Eileen! Arrête cette voiture!*  
Eileen marmonne. Il n'entend rien. Un Sonorus.  
– ... Jamais. Alors excusez-moi.  
Eileen ralentit pour entendre sa réponse. Tu peux répéter Eileen, le Grand-Manitou est dur d'oreille. Il n'y a plus qu'à deviner. Harry, d'un ton assuré:  
– *Toujours, tu veux dire...*  
La mère réfléchit, mais il faudrait peut-être qu'il regarde aussi un peu la... Oh purée! Virage serré. Elle n'est pas passé loin la Citroën.  
Eileen, en crise mystique:  
– *Alors c'était vous, ce jour-là, quand j'avais perdu tout espoir?*  
Harry, les yeux rivé sur la route, distraitement:  
– Oui oui, c'était moi, Eileen. J'ai toujours été à vos côtés dans les bons comme les mauvais... Ahhh! Enfin c'était moi quoi... *Arrêtez-vous au nom de la justice divine!*

N'importe quoi! Elle a pété un boulon. Où alors c'est Tobias qui revient pour lui... Mais attends, elle connaît cette voix. C'est...  
– Haarry?!

Totalement grillé. Harry, poliment:  
– Bonjour Madame, garez-vous, s'il vous plaît.  
– *Va chier*, Harry! Si tu crois que c'est drôle! Je ne m'arrêterais pas. C'est fini.  
– Pensez à Severus, Madame!  
– Qui tu traites de Madame, espèce de petit couillon!  
Impression de faire partie de la famille. Que dirait Severus?  
– Mais toi, Madame, *arrête-toi Eileen* pour l'amour de Dieu.  
Non ce n'est pas assez incisif. Eileen, blasée:  
– On dirait Severus. D'accord, je m'arrête. Mais tu lui expliques. Sinon, je le connais, il va vouloir m'enfermer.  
– Mais non, il ne ferait jamais ça... Vous avez juste besoin de reprendre vos esprits et peut-être d'aller voir un psy.  
Eileen, en riant:  
– J'en ai déjà vu six.  
– Six! Enfin, je veux dire...  
– Je suis folle, Harry, mais tu as gagné, je m'arrête.  
Eileen se gare au bord de la route. Harry descend de son balais.  
La voiture redémarre en trombe. Severus va le liquider.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapitre 54: Le récit**

Severus se retire de son esprit. La méditation transcendantale, quelle blague! Cette fois, il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait mieux mais ce fils de pute de Tobias l'a déglinguée pour la vie.  
Harry l'enlace par derrière.  
– Ah tu es revenu, Chaton. J'ai endormi ce fils de pute et je lui enlevé tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de ma mère. Bien sûr, s'il la recroise, c'est reparti pour un tour, mais en attendant on est sauvés. Et toi tu...  
Severus se retourne brusquement.  
– Merde! ... Ah, elle t'a semée? Je t'en veux pas, elle est coriace. Elle t'a fait le coup d'arrêter la voiture?  
– Oui mais je l'ai pisté. Elle est entrée dans un bar, parce qu'elle savait que je n'avais pas l'âge, mais j'ai fait un sort de vieillissement et je suis entré aussi. J'ai bu un sirop grenadine, ça a fait rire le barman...  
– Abrège s'il te plaît, elle est morte?  
Harry, volubile:  
– Non. Après le sirop grenadine, elle m'a repérée et elle est allée dans une boîte de strip-tease...  
– Tu me raconteras en détail, une autre fois. Où est-elle Harry?  
– En sûreté. Chez Hermione.  
Severus, scié:  
– Alors là, on passe du club de strip-tease à Hermione. Ne me dis rien, elle était là-bas, pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Ron n'est pas au courant. Il va nous appeler sûrement.  
Le téléphone sonne. Harry boucle.  
– C'est Hermione, elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler depuis... Ah merde! Elle voulait te parler.  
– Explique-moi, je ne comprends rien.  
Harry, enthousiaste:  
– Je suis sorti de la maison, j'ai pris mon balais, j'ai fait un sort de localisation, elle était sur une route au milieu de nulle part, je ne savais pas comment l'arrêter alors j'ai cassé sa vitre, elle a failli faire une embardée, j'ai eu peur alors je lui ai crié de s'arrêter, elle m'a pris pour une voix désincarnée, alors j'ai joué le jeu et j'ai fait semblant d'être le Grand-Manitou. Elle y a cru au début, mais après elle m'a grillé...  
– Legili...  
– Non je préfère te raconter.  
Severus, les yeux au ciel.  
– Je vais m'asseoir, ça a l'air long. Chaton, viens sur mes genoux. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'écouter mais je n'ai plus dormi depuis 2 jours. Je n'en peux plus.  
– Moi j'ai dormi un peu à l'hôtel.  
– Bien sûr, avec ma mère?  
– Non avec Hermione.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Tu m'as trompé?  
– Elle en voulait à mon corps d'athlète mais j'ai dit non. En vrai, j'étais seul. Mais j'étais fatigué alors j'ai fermé les yeux un instant et... C'était à la réception. Une gentille dame m'a réveillée, elle m'a appelé chaton aussi. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était toi alors j'ai ronronné. Mais quand elle a rigolé, j'ai bien vu que ce n'était pas toi.  
Severus, mort de rire:  
– Allons nous coucher, tu me raconteras la suite demain. Enfin le début, la fin et le milieu. Pas forcément dans cet ordre.  
– J'aimerais bien mais on doit aller voir Hermione.  
– Oh punaise! File-moi ton téléphone.  
Dernier appel, Hermione. Severus rappelle, le déclic. Severus, dans les vapes:  
– Ma petite colombe, c'est ton grand-loup, je suis fatigué, je sais qu'on devait se voir aujourd'hui mais je pourrais pas je suis trop vanné, je passerais demain, je te remercie de prendre soin de la folle... enfin non c'est pas gentil que je l'appelle comme ça. ''Je t'aime M...  
Ron, incrédule:  
– Je te la passe.  
– Oh merde Ron! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Il n'y a rien entre Hermione et moi, les surnoms d'animaux c'est un jeu pour énerver Harry. Il est trop jaloux alors on se taquine avec Hermione. Parce qu'elle est venue chez nous, à cause du message. Elle t'a grillé et je t'ai un peu balancé, désolé Ron. Mais c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée pour... Enfin, peut-être elle ne t'a rien dit. Oublie, je m'enfonce... Je vais faire semblant de dormir. Je vais peut-être même m'endormir vraiment... Demain je doit voir Hermione parce qu'elle héberge ma mère, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça a à voir avec un bar, un hôtel et un club de strip-tease. J'ai dit que je l'aimais mais je parlais de ma mère. Je l'aime bien aussi, la petite colombe, mais AMICALEMENT. Je ne fais aucun sens parce que je n'ai plus dormi depuis 2 jours, alors tu vois, enfin c'est comme ça. Ça a l'air cousu de fil blanc mais c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, vu que t'as son téléphone à la colombe, t'es sûrement chez elle, t'as dû la voir ma mère, peut-être même à l'hôtel ou au club de Strip-tease. Demande à Hermione elle t'expliquera mieux que moi. Je t'embrasse mon Ronounet. Adieu.  
Severus boucle. Harry, mort de rire.  
– Il va rappeler...  
Appel de Ron.  
– Ben je ne vais pas lui répondre. Les explications étaient suffisamment exhaustives. Allez, au dodo.  
– Tu me portes jusqu'au lit?  
– Si tu veux.  
Severus l'emporte jusqu'à la chambre. Le téléphone passe sur répondeur. Un message de Ron. Harry, lassé:  
– Il vaudrait mieux lui répondre, sinon, il va passer.  
– C'est le milieu de la nuit... Tu as raison, je vais verrouiller la porte avec de la magie noire.  
– Pense aux fenêtres aussi et à la cheminée.  
– Tu as raison, ne prenons pas de risques.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapitre 55: Pervers narcissique**

Ron boucle le téléphone en riant. Il a l'air complètement défoncé le Sevounet.  
– HERMIOOONE!  
Hermione le rejoint. D'un ton sévère:  
– Oui Chéri, je suis là. Ne hurle pas comme ça, tu sais qu'Eileen a besoin de se reposer. Elle a les nerfs fragiles cette femme... Pourquoi tu boudes?  
– Je ne boude pas, je me pose juste quelques questions depuis l'appel de ton ''Grand-Loup''... Il a tout déballé. Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense?  
Hermione, en plissant les yeux:  
– Mais de quoi tu parles, Ron?  
– Déni.  
Hermione, intriguée:  
– Tu me fais une farce mais je ne comprends pas.  
– Severus a replongé. Il m'a laissé un message, complètement bourré. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi mais à mon avis c'est des conneries... Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui?  
– Je l'aime bien. C'est un cérébral comme moi. On s'entend. Ahhhhhh, le Grand-Loup!  
Ron, ironique:  
– Tout à coup, ça te revient, ma petite colombe. Avant tu l'aimais et maintenant c'est disparu du jour au lendemain. Je dois croire quoi? En réalité, je m'en fous parce qu'il gay, le Grand-Pinson. Par contre, je vais l'emmerder. Ça te passera bien. Quand on se mariera, je le prendrais pour témoin, peut-être que tu pourras porter son enfant, s'il le demande. Ils auront bien besoin d'une mère porteuse à un moment ou à un autre.  
Hermione, livide:  
– Je ne veux pas d'enfant Ron et tu sais très bien pourquoi.  
– Mais avec lui, peut-être tu voudrais. Mais ça m'est égal, comme je te l'ai dit. Je l'aime bien Sevounet. Je t'ai dit que je lui avais demandé de jouer aux échecs avec moi?  
Hermione, lassée:  
– Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser, Ron. Tu ne fais aucun sens.  
Ron, satisfait:  
– Mais ça t'excite.  
– Tu brouilles les pistes exprès pour me titiller? Tu vas un peu trop loin, Ron. Ça me met mal à l'aise. Stop.  
Ron, repentant:  
– Désolé, j'essayais de faire comme lui. J'ai lu un bouquin sur les pervers narcissiques, parce que j'ai pensé que toi aussi, tu aimais te faire malmener.  
Hermione, soulagée:  
– C'est gentil mais c'est faux, je déteste ça. Si je t'ai embrassé, c'était pour te faire taire, parce que je n'en pouvais plus. Ça tournait dans ma tête et je me posais un milliard de questions.  
– Pardon mon cœur, en vrai je suis jaloux. Je ne le supporte pas ce type, même maintenant. Il joue les gentils mais en classe, il est ignoble. C'est un pervers narcissique, Hermione.  
Hermione, gentiment:  
– Je pense que tu te trompes. C'est juste une façade pour se protéger. C'est ce que j'ai toujours cru. Je trouvais touchant cette cuirasse, c'est pour ça que je l'aimais bien. J'ai un peu la même, mais de façon différente. Avec toi, je peux m'ouvrir un peu. Attends, pourquoi tu lui as demandé de le voir, si tu ne peux pas le supporter?  
– Je voulais comprendre ses techniques mais il a joué au gentil, tout le long. Sauf un moment où il m'a dit de me taire... J'étais très gentil. Je lui ai dit qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit, tais-toi. Sur ce ton. Ensuite il s'est excusé, je crois, et il m'a dit qu'il ne supportait pas les compliments. Quel genre de malade n'aime pas les compliments.  
Hermione, placide:  
– Il était ému, Ron. Je pense.  
– Il avait les yeux humides.  
Hermione, franchement:  
– C'est exactement ce que je craignais, Ron. Tu fais des efforts et en plus tu tombes à côté. Moi je voudrais juste que tu sois toi-même, mon amour.  
– Désolé mais je ne comprends pas comment tu peux l'aimer lui et moi ensuite. Ça ne fait aucun sens.  
– Je ne l'aimais pas Ron, je le trouvais touchant, intéressant, j'avais envie de creuser pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière.  
Ron, lucide:  
– Et maintenant que tu as vu?  
– Je le laisse à Harry, ils sont gay comme des pinsons. En plus, je préfère les roux qui lisent des bouquins sur les pervers narcissiques. Raconte-moi ce que tu as lu.  
– Je te filerais le bouquin. Bon, on va dormir?  
– C'est tout, ça te suffit?!  
– Tu m'as dit que tu me préférais, oui ça me suffit, Hermignonne.  
Hermione l'embrasse gentiment. Ron, en riant:  
– C'est pour me faire taire ou tu aimes bien?  
– Non j'adore Ron. C'est bien trouvé...  
Ron, coupable:  
– Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. Il m'a appelé Ronounet. Celui-là est juste pour lui.  
– Je ne suis pas jalouse de toi et de Severus. Et j'espère que si un jour... Non rien.  
Ron, mi-figue:  
– Tu peux le voir, si tu veux. Après tout c'est grâce à lui que tu as daigné m'accorder une période d'essai. Il m'a tout dit.  
– Je t'avais montré, Ron. Tout sauf... Le regard.  
– Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. Tu essaies de me tester. Ça marche. Attends c'est le truc que vous avez fait à la sortie là?  
Ron la singe, Hermione rigole.  
– Et lui c'était plutôt...  
Ron singe Severus. Hermione, sévère.  
– Sois gentil avec Severus.  
– Non Hermignonne, je veux continuer mes investigations mais différemment. Je vais essayer de le faire pleurer, après, j'y croirais au bon type.  
Hermione, incrédule:  
– Bonne chance, Ron!  
– Oh mais tu verras, à gros sanglots.  
Hermione rigole et l'embrasse tendrement.  
– Allons nous coucher.  
– Quand tu dis ''coucher'' c'est...  
– Oui c'est un euphémisme.  
Hermione lui prend la main et l'emmène vers sa chambre, Ron, satisfait.  
– Ah tiens, avant tu aurais expliqué ''euphémisme''.  
– Je progresse.  
Ron, le regard vide. Hermione, câline:  
– Tu me testes?  
– Peut-être ou peut-être pas... Ça va quand je dis ça ou c'est trop pervers narcissique?  
– Non ça va. Merci Ron, de faire tant d'efforts pour moi.  
– Tu veux que j'en fasse ou tu veux que je n'en fasse pas? Toi aussi tu es un peu contradictoire... Mais tu as l'air épuisée. Allons nous coucher, avec euphémisme ou sans, si tu es trop fatiguée.  
Hermione, en riant:  
– J'apprécie les efforts mais il n'y a pas besoin d'en faire. Oublions la période d'essai, tu me conviens Ron.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapitre 56: Les frivoles**

Dans la chambre, Hermione grimpe sur le lit:  
– Je m'inquiète pour Severus. J'espère qu'il n'a pas replongé...  
Ron, placide:  
– On verra bien demain. Euphémisme, c'est déguiser une pensée par une parole moins explicite. Maintenant, explicite...  
Hermione, câline:  
– Oh oui! Faisons l'amour, Ron.  
– Explicite, qui a un sens qui ne laisse plus de doute.  
– Ce que tu m'excites. Déshabille-moi...  
Ron, taquin:  
– Moi je te connais, mais toi? Qu'est-ce qui m'excites, tu le sais?  
– Tu veux que je te parle d'Uma Thurman ou de Denison Frisby?  
Ron, hilare:  
– C'est un bijou cette femme. Le deuxième ne m'excite pas, c'est juste quelqu'un que j'admire.  
– Oui c'est parce qu'elle est maquillée, moi aussi si je me maquille...  
Regard dubitatif de Ron. Hermione se retourne de l'autre côté.  
– Bonne nuit, Ron.  
– Rhooo! Sortir avec une cérébrale, c'est pas possible, on ne va jamais coucher.  
Hermione se retourne face à lui et enlève son top. Ron, mi-figue:  
– Une couche de moins, on est sauvés.  
Hermione rigole.  
– C'est parce que tu m'as appelée cérébrale, j'aime bien. Flatte-moi encore et peut-être j'enlève le bas. Pou pou pidou pou... Tu aimerais que je me teigne en blonde?  
– Tu pourrais faire un truc pour éclaircir le cheveux jusqu'à...  
– Blonde platine?  
– J'allais dire châtain clair.  
Ron enlève son t-shirt. Hermione, taquine:  
– A toi...  
– Calembour, c'est un jeu de mot qui utilise des sons et sens qui se ressemblent... Moi aussi j'écris des trucs... Qui voici, c'est Cassie, la silhouette lascive...  
Hermione, ébahie:  
– Tu me trompes Ron? C'est qui cette Cassie?  
– Qui voilà, c'est Tara, à chaque pas, caprice de ces bas.  
– Parce qu'il descendent? On voit son cul quoi.  
– Non ils frémissent à cause du porte-jarretelles. S'il te plaît, je ne suis pas si...  
Hermione, en enlevant son jeans:  
– Et la fin du premier?  
Ron, emprunté:  
– Je n'ai pas encore trouvé, ça met du temps à venir et puis après je dois assembler les mots. C'est long et frustrant mais j'aime ça.  
– Mais tu te fous de moi! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis?!  
Ron, en riant:  
– Du calme, je n'ai fait que ça pour le moment, en cours de potion, justement. Ça doit être Sevounet qui me...  
– Barbe tellement que tu penses à des Miss? Elles sont blondes, avoue, les deux.  
– Peut-être ou peut-être pas... Je les appelles les frivoles.  
– Que c'est joli.  
Ron, en enlevant son pantalon:  
– Il y en a une autre qui veut sortir, mais on verra en cours de potions. J'allais dire que Sevounet m'inspire, je le trouve élégant même si je lui ai dit qu'il s'habillait comme de la merde, oups.  
– Tu as dit ça comme ça!? Oui on va la faire sortir. Je vais t'aider.  
Hermione lui masse la tête. Ron, conquis:  
– Oh oui! Je suis sûr qu'il écrit aussi des trucs.  
– Probablement, mais pas sur les frivoles.  
– On parle de Sevounet pendant le sexe, qu'est-ce qui nous arrive? J'espère que Harry ne va pas le relooker. Peut-être que ça ne marchera plus après. Tu savais qu'il était daltonien?  
Hermione, sciée:  
– Tu rigoles, il est Maître des potions alors qui ne voit pas la couleur!  
– Tu veux que je me rhabille et que je rappelle Severus.  
Hermione, en riant:  
– Non redis-moi tes strophes. Qui voici c'est...  
– Cassy  
– La silhouette...  
– lassive... qui danse! ...sans... souliers. Oh purée, Hermione! C'est venu d'un coup. Merci Hermignonne, la trognonne... qui cogne... les pognes... sans vergogne. Ça a du sens? C'est quoi pognes?  
– Les mains. Je fais ça, quoi.  
Hermione applaudit à tout rompre.  
– C'est pour tes poèmes, ta muse est maligne. Faisons l'amour, je n'en peux plus!


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapitre 57: Jusqu'à ma mort**

Severus ouvre les yeux, les souvenirs désagréables affluent. Le gourou, sa mère en fuite, une histoire à dormir debout, Ronounet. Ça va être une journée de merde. Où est le binôme? Encore dans les limbes du sommeil, Severus s'approche en catimini et plonge sa tête au creux de son épaule. Les bras d'Harry l'enserrent. Severus murmure tout bas:  
– Épouse-moi. Je n'en peux plus d'être seul. Merci pour ma mère mais je ne vais pas te refiler le fardeau familial.  
– Chhhhhhhhhhhh...  
Il me répond? Non il dort. C'est mignon comme il souffle. Apaisant.  
– Oh punaise qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma mère? Hermione l'a accueillie mais pour combien de temps? Quelle merde! Je pourrais l'appeler. Quelle heure il est? Ah oui quand même! Il a mis où son portable? Faudrait peut-être que je m'y mette et que je m'en achète un. Dans la table de nuit. Excuse-moi chéri, reste tranquille... Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Il y a un code. 1234... 1111... Dernier essai? Non, c'est ça en plus... Je vais la laisser parler, on verra bien...  
Harry ouvre les yeux, Severus, gentiment:  
– Rendors-toi mon chou... Merde, elle répond.  
Hermione, soulagée:  
– Ah Harry, comment va Severus?  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Il est confus, mais il digère. Désolé pour le message à Ronounet, je divaguais... Comment va ma mère?  
Eileen, sur le même ton:  
– J'ai coupé les ponts avec Chu. Il ne se rappelait plus de moi. Merci Chéri pour ta confiance... Mais je t'accable alors que tu es au plus bas.  
Severus, franchement:  
– Non non. Je vais peut-être me... marier avec mon binôme.  
Explosion de joie d'Hermione. La mère muette de stupeur. Severus lève la tête, Harry le dévore du regard. Severus, incertain:  
– Enfin s'il... veut... bien?  
Harry hoche la tête franchement. Severus, désolé:  
– Tu parles d'une demande, c'était nul. Je referais ça correctement, promis chéri.  
Eileen, sévère:  
– Je sais que tu as recommencé et que tu as besoin d'une épaule mais c'est injuste d'imposer ça à ce pauvre Harry.  
Severus, furieux:  
– Tu m'emmerdes. C'est toi qui a besoin d'aide, moi je suis clean.  
– Oh moi ça va, je vais juste trouver quelqu'un d'autre.  
– Mmh mmh. Tu ne tombes que sur des cas sociaux, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange?  
Harry lui fait signe d'enfoncer le clou. Severus, franchement:  
– Maman, tu m'énerves avec ton défilé de cons. Après Tobias tu devrais quand même avoir appris la leçon. C'était une brute épaisse et un ivrogne, je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu lui trouvais. Je me suis dit que tu restais avec lui parce que tu avais peur d'être seule. Et je te pardonne ta faiblesse. Alors laisse-moi...  
– Ce n'était pas pour ça. J'aimais ton père, c'était le seul pour moi. Quand il est parti, j'étais dévastée. Je me suis dis que je n'avais plus jamais envie de vivre ça. Alors j'ai pris un homme moins bon.  
– Plutôt médiocre! Tout ce qu'il nous a fait.  
Eileen, franchement:  
– J'avais besoin d'expier. Toi, j'ai essayé de te protéger. Désolée si je n'ai pas réussi. Je me sentais coupable vis à vis de ton père, je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver.  
– Il est mort d'un cancer, parce qu'il fumait comme un pompier. Quel rapport? Toute la magie du monde n'aurait pas pu le sauver...  
– Tu crois?  
– Oui, il s'est détruit à petit feu. C'est le cas de dire. Tu veux que je passe chez la Caille, Maman?  
– Non, c'est bon.  
Ron, en riant:  
– Si tu pouvais arrêter de l'appeler comme ça quand même.  
– Désolé Ronounet! Au mien, ça ne lui fait plus rien, il a un grand sourire!?  
Harry, satisfait:  
– C'est parce que tu es à moi, maintenant, à jamais!  
– Oui, enfin, jusqu'à ma mort, après je ne garantis rien.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapitre 58: Grand-mère**

Eileen, amusée:  
– Alors je vais être grand-mère? J'aurais dû lui faire arrêter de fumer aussi. J'ai été indulgente.  
– Il fallait que ça vienne de lui... Pour les marmots, attends, je lui demande... Tu veux des enfants, chéri?  
Harry montre 3 doigts. Severus lui replie le majeur. Il lui explique, le pouce sera de toi, l'index de moi. Severus, l'index sur la bouche.  
– C'est bon, on s'est mis d'accord... Je ne vais pas vous le dire, il ne nous reste plus que ça. Vous savez tout le reste.  
Eileen, en faisant un clin d'oeil:  
– Moi, je pense qu'ils n'en veulent pas. Severus avec des enfants... Quelle blague!  
Murmure d'assentiment de la foule. Severus, vexé:  
– Il a dit qu'il en voulait trois mais j'ai dit plutôt quatre. Arrêtez de me tester. Deux secondes...  
Severus souffle à l'oreille d'Harry:  
– J'ai oublié de préciser, ce ne sera pas avant tes 30 ans.  
Ron, en riant: – Je vais être parrain!  
Severus observe le téléphone, scié: – Punaise, c'est puissant cette merde... Pas du mien, moi je prends Fred et Hermione.  
Hermione, flattée: – Ohhh! Merci Loup-loup.  
Harry, en riant: – C'est parce que tu l'as mis sur haut-parleur. Moi je vais te prendre Ron et Luna.  
Eileen, placide: – Et pour les mamans?  
Severus, songeur:  
– On pourrait demander à Eline, pour toi, vu qu'elle est de ma famille. Et moi je vais réfléchir...  
Harry, en riant:  
– Pourquoi pas Luna? Elle le ferait j'en suis sûr.  
– Non, ils seraient trop perchés. Hermione?  
– Non, je ne veux pas d'enfants.  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Ça je sais, je me demandais juste si tu avais une idée?  
– Ahh désolée! C'est à cause de Ron... Laissez tomber... Non, je ne vois pas.  
Ron, hilare:  
– Pour faire un bon mélange avec Severus, il faudrait une blonde aux yeux bleus, pas très fut fut mais très gentille.  
Harry et Severus, en coeur: – Merci, Ron.  
Hermione, mi-figue:  
– Ne faites pas attention, c'est juste son fantasme. ''Qui voici c'est Cassy, la silhouette lascive, qui danse sans souliers.'' Ron fait des poèmes. Il s'inspire de Severus, il le trouve très élégant. Il fait ça pendant les cours de potions.  
Severus, blasé:  
– Personne ne m'écoute pendant ces cours. C'est joli, le poème. Moi j'en fais aussi, des moins... jolis.  
Ron, satisfait:  
– J'en étais sûr. Severus... se... glisse...  
– Oui?  
– Sans malice... ni sévisse... hors de son...  
Ron et Severus, en coeur: – Costume?  
Hermione, hilare:  
– Il se fout à poil, quoi... Bravo, c'est du propre!  
Hermione applaudit. Severus, gêné:  
– Non ça va plus loin que ça. Le costume, c'est dans le sens du déguisement. Je me dévoile.  
– Ohhh! Bravo Ron!  
– Oui, alors là, bravo.  
Harry, mi-figue: – Et moi?  
Ron, emprunté: – Je ne sais pas encore.  
Severus, ironique: – Peut-être que ça viendra au prochain cours de potion! Et si je changeais de métier?  
Eileen, placide: – Mais il n'y a rien d'autre qui t'intéresse, mon chéri. Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sûr que d'autres t'écoutent.  
Hermione, sévère: – Moi je t'écoute, attentivement.  
Severus, amusé: – Malefoy aussi, je crois. Mais c'est tout.  
Ron, franchement:  
– Peut-être, si tu étais plus sympa, comme maintenant... Severus se glisse sans malice ni sévisse hors de son costume, en classe.  
– Oui mais non... Vous allez me bouffer... Enfin, je veux dire, oui vous allez me bouffer.  
– C'est pas les petites bêtes qui vont bouffer la grosse. Un cours, tu testes et si ça ne va pas... Tu fais comme d'habitude, jouer au con.  
Severus, à Harry:  
– Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, mon futur mari?  
– Moi je ne serais plus là pour voir mais je suis d'accord avec Ron.  
Hermione, incrédule:  
– Comment ça tu ne seras plus là?  
Harry et Severus, en coeur: Dumbledore...  
Harry: – Il sait.  
Severus: – Il est au courant.  
Eileen, en riant:  
– Il est permissif ce Directeur. Tu as de la chance.  
Severus, contrarié:  
– Oui enfin, on peut se voir le week-end c'est tout et en dehors de Poudlard... Ça va être loong...  
Murmure d'assentiment du binôme.  
Eileen, moqueuse:  
– Vous êtes totalement dépendants, mes chéris. Je vous envie. Pour le prochain, je te le présenterais Severus, tu auras droit à 3 vétos.  
– Plutôt 50, vu tes goûts de chiottes... Enfin je veux dire, choisis quelqu'un de bien, tu le mérites, Maman chérie.  
Hermione, franchement:  
– Tu le tiens, le nouveau prof, de la franchise brute avec une touche de gentillesse. Moi ça me plaît.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapitre 59: Le funambule**

Harry, avide, en le dévorant du regard:  
– Mais c'est le mien, personne n'y touche.  
Ron, placide:  
– Harry rugit et voit rouge dès qu'on déroge à la règle d'or en regardant Severus, son mari, d'un regard énamouré.  
Severus, mort de rire:  
– Oh mon petit tigre... Bravo, Ron! Je te mets un O pour les poèmes, toujours 0 pour les potions, par contre. Et le tien?  
– Ron... tonne... à tue tête... des traits... qui tue la tête.  
Severus, enjoué:  
– Mmh mmh. Et Hermione?  
– Non, celui-là, je le garde pour moi. Secret défense.  
Eileen, placide:  
– Je n'ose pas demander le mien...  
– Eileen a la haine mais sans peine elle se réveille, plus de châtaignes pour la teigne, pourvu qu'elle atteigne la paix.  
– Oui, j'ai bien fait de me méfier.  
Severus, stupéfait:  
– D'où tu sors tout ça, toi?!  
Ron, en riant:  
– L'inspiration divine? Moi j'y crois, en Dieu. Méfiez-vous, je suis peut-être un envoyé divin débarqué sur terre pour vous dire vos quatre vérités.  
Severus, amusé:  
– Oh punaise l'ego! Il nous sort trois poèmes et c'est un envoyé divin. Prosternons-nous devant Ron, notre Maître à penser... McGo?  
– Mimi mérite une demande en mariage mais Dumbo minaude sans merci, même mortellement amoureux, il demeure immuable... Oh purée! Trop d'informations! Y a une suite, vous voulez l'entendre? J'ai juste des mots... Mirage... Diamant... Miracle.  
Severus, scié:  
– Ouhhhhhhhhh, ça devient flippant! Dumbledore n'arrête pas de lui mettre la main sur l'épaule! Une fois, il lui a mis la main sur la cuisse, McGo l'a enlevée direct mais j'ai vu.  
Ron, franchement:  
– Dé-gueu-lasse! Je veux pas le savoir moi. Je refile ce don à... Severus.  
– Oui je le veux! Balancez la sauce!  
Hermione, placide:  
– Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on refile, Ron. Peut-être que tu un Seer?  
Severus, enthousiaste:  
– Demandons à Firenze, lui saura te dire à coup sûr.  
Ron, placide :  
– Firenze... fait fi du firmament en affirmant: «Le funambule de la phrase fabule des fadaises.» Le flibustier, furieux, fabule mieux. Firenze, affable: «Bienvenue... au... club»?  
Severus applaudit.  
Hermione, ravie:  
– Ohhhhhhhhh! Et Trelawney?  
Ron, incrédule:  
– Trelawney, la toquée, tombe toujours à côté. Elle entonne un couplet, taratata, taratata, taratata.  
Severus, hilare:  
– Comme d'habitude, quoi!  
Hermione, livide:  
– Ouais ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Quelle truie, celle-ci. Pardon...  
Eileen, curieuse:  
– Elias?  
Ron du tac au tac:  
– Il est mort. Je n'ai rien pour lui.  
Severus, d'un ton rassurant:  
– Oui c'était mon père... Dire que c'est moi qui t'ai écrit cette lettre de merde à Hermione alors que tu aurais pu faire dix fois mieux.  
Ron, sans réfléchir:  
– Severus, le puceau, persifle sur sa poésie et dépose, sans prétention, sa plume au pied du premier péquenaud pourquoi? ... Eh oh!  
Severus, les yeux au ciel, blasé:  
– Je n'ai pas de don, moi. Et merci pour le... Puceau! Bande de connards!  
Tout le monde se marre. Ron, navré:  
– Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Mais il y a une suite, si tu veux... Je crois que ça parle de tes poèmes...  
– Vas-y... Crache le morceau...  
– Severus crache son courroux car il caresse, sans cesse, les convictions qui l'accablent. Il changera de disque dès qu'il comprendra que la confiance en soi s'acquiert par la pratique.  
– C'est noté.  
Harry, en riant:  
– Il note vraiment.  
Eileen, en riant:  
– C'est quoi cette histoire de puceau, Severus?  
– Adieu Maman, la Colombe et l'Envoyé divin...  
Severus boucle le téléphone.  
– Ronounet, le Seer, on aura tout vu!


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapitre 60: Le test**

Severus, en équilibre sur la table de nuit, sourire en coin, retranscrit les prédictions de Ronounet d'un air appliqué. Trop craquant!  
Harry s'approche et frotte sa tête contre son épaule:  
– Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...  
– J'arrive tout de suite, mon petit tigre adoré. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait déjà le puceau? Ah oui, il persifle...  
– ROARRRRRRRRR!  
Severus, taquin:  
– Mais deux secondes, mon minou... Je vais mettre la tienne aussi... C'était quoi?  
Harry, placide:  
– J'ai oublié. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
– Moi aussi. C'était la meilleure celle-ci! ''...D'un regard énamouré''. Je suis jaloux de Ron.  
– Pas moi, ça doit être lourd à porter. Imagine, tout savoir sur tout le monde. Plus de surprises... Une vie plate, avec des instructions.  
Harry se lève et lui présente sa main.  
Severus, distrait:  
– Moi j'aime bien les instructions... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? Ah oui, la demande en mariage! Comment faire ça mieux?  
– Simplement. Harry, mon chéri...  
– Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi... Ça me paraît dérisoire, une simple demande... Je sais, habille-toi!  
Harry, insistant:  
– On pourrait quand même finir, histoire d'être bien au clair.  
– Oh mais je veux t'épouser mais on va faire ça à ma façon.  
Harry, satisfait:  
– Bon. Comment je m'habille?  
– Comme d'habitude, jeans troué, pull à message et grolles sur le point de décéder. C'est comme ça que je te préfère.  
– Fais-moi classe, pour une fois. Je veux te faire honneur.  
– D'accord. Prends mes habits, moi je prends les tiens.  
Severus attrape jeans, t-shirt et pull, un sort pour les agrandir. Un sort sur les chaussures, pour les décrasser. Rutilantes, il préfère.  
Harry, muet de stupeur. Fou rire. Severus, indulgent:  
– Ça ne me va pas?  
– Non, ça te va à ravir. 20 ans de moins. Fais-moi ton costume.

Pantalon, chemise, tunique et bottines. Il ajuste. Beau comme un cœur, son mari. Il n'ose pas lui dire qu'il le préfère comme ça. Et le look négligé sur lui, ça donne quoi? Pas grand-chose. Planté devant le miroir, il s'observe d'un air critique. Aucune chance qu'il sorte comme ça. Les trous, on va les refermer. Le jeans, noir, c'est mieux. Le pull hurle, le message en plus petit et on va le changer, le fond il garde bleu-clair, Chaton lui a dit que ça lui allait la couleur. Les tennis, noires. Il peut vivre avec.  
– On y va?  
– Grrrrrrouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
Ça lui plaît.  
Une touche de couleur peut-être pour le costume? Noir, c'est un peu agressif pour Chaton. Gris anthracite? Ah oui c'est mieux... C'est même beaucoup beaucoup mieux. Mais c'est trop sérieux. On va lui mettre une chemise complètement barrée, avec des petits éclairs, blanc sur bleu foncé. La ceinture, brune. J'y suis presque... Et si on lui mettait de la barbe? Essayons... Pas trop quand même... Ouh là là, jackpot, mais s'il reste comme ça, on va me le piquer. Tant pis, de toute façon, c'est juste pour aujourd'hui, je le tiendrais à l'œil.

Severus attrape sa main.  
– Ne me lâche surtout pas, tu pourrais te perdre.  
Harry, en riant, penche sa tête vers le miroir pour contempler sa dégaine. Stupéfait, il s'approche et s'observe sous tous les angles, des grimaces.  
– J'ai l'air d'un singe avec cette barbe, non? Le costume est classe! On dirait... Moi, plus tard. Je te plaît?  
– Énormément. Avant c'était bien mais là c'est... Wahou. Et moi?  
– À croquer... Ça me donne envie de te dévorer.  
– Moi j'aimerais t'étiqueter comme les papillons et de te mettre sous verre.  
Harry, flatté:  
– La tienne est plus jolie... Où est-ce que tu voulais m'emmener?  
– Chez le bijoutier pour t'acheter une bague avec une aigue-marine. Je connais quelqu'un au chemin de traverse, un artiste. Je lui avais commandé un bijou pour ma mère, pour ces 60 ans. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais avoué que ça venait de moi...  
– J'ai un peu foutu le bronx, entre toi et ta mère, je suis désolé. Moi aussi je vais t'offrir un énorme saphir... Attends ça n'ira pas. Je ne veux pas me faire entretenir par mon mari. Fiançons-nous pour le moment et quand je gagnerais ma croûte, là on pourra se marier.  
Severus, avec certitude:  
– Je t'aime.  
Harry, mi-figue:  
– Tu as l'air certain, c'est la barbe qui t'a convaincu. Je vais la garder alors. Moi aussi je t'aime, sans aucun doute.  
– C'est ce que tu m'as dit et de te voir comme ça aussi... J'ai vu notre futur et ça m'a paru beau... Avant, j'avais peur...  
– Mais tu voulais quand même m'épouser...  
– Oui, de toute façon. Disons que je suis tombé amoureux de l'adolescent mais que j'ai hâte de découvrir l'homme que tu vas devenir... Mais moi, un jour, je deviendrais vieux et tu n'auras plus envie de moi. Ça, ça me terrifie.  
– Je serais fou de toi, jusqu'à la tombe. Promis!  
Severus, soulagé:  
– Ça fait du bien à entendre... Et ensuite?  
– Je ne compte pas faire long feu.  
– Si, il faudra... 20 ans, quand même. Prends le temps de découvrir le monde ou de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, de moins bien que moi, si possible, mais ne fais pas comme ma mère.  
– Non je ne vais pas me trouver de bouche-trou, je vais me faire moine. Histoire d'atteindre la paix avant de passer de l'autre côté.  
Severus, hilare:  
– Toi alors, qu'est-ce que je t'aime...  
Harry, placide:  
– Depuis toujours? Avoue que tu es tombé amoureux de moi juste parce que je t'aimais... Ça aurait pu être le premier barbu qui passait. Ça t'excite quand je me gratte la barbe? Il se marre. Au moins, je l'amuse mon futur mari. Alors, ces excuses, ça vient?  
– Paaardon... De quoi je m'excuse, au juste, mon comique-de-mari? De préférer les barbus? C'est un petit fétiche, rien de sérieux.  
– Futur-comique-de-mari... Au moins tu avoues tes crimes. Mais je voulais être rassuré par rapport au fait... Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu m'aimes?  
Severus, amusé:  
– Depuis le premier jour, presque... Je me suis dit, il a une jolie frimousse ce gosse. Après j'ai appris qui tu étais. Je t'ai tenu à distance et je t'ai monté contre moi, pour être tranquille. Je crois que la première fois que j'ai ressenti quelque chose pour toi c'était au bal de Noël, tu étais venu avec Parvati. J'étais jaloux. Tu dansais comme un pingouin, ça m'a fait rire. Je me suis dis, il aurait besoin que je lui donne des cours de danse. Je lui ferais lever la tête et, avec un peu de chance, le reste...  
Harry, scié:  
– Et tu m'aurais laissé partir comme ça, sans rien dire, mon mari-que-j'aime-plus-que-tout?  
– Peut-être le dernier jour... Enfin, je me tâtais, tu me connais...  
– Faisons un test... L'avant-dernier jour de classe, tu t'enlèves tous tes souvenirs depuis la lettre et le dernier jour, on verra si tu te déclares.  
– Si tu veux, mais il va me manquer une année de souvenirs, c'est louche... J'ai mieux. Je m'enlève tous mes souvenirs de toi et tu frappes à ma porte, habillé comme ça... Tu me dis que tu es mon nouveau voisin... 2 contre 1 que je te prends contre ce mur...  
Harry, joueur:  
– Oui au bout de 5 ans, Monsieur-je-me-tâte!  
– Attends mais tu vas me dire, ''je suis soit votre nouveau voisin, soit votre futur mari qui vous faire une farce'' et là je te prends contre le mur...  
– Non, j'y suis! Pour ta demande en mariage, je te lance un défi, Severus Snape! On efface tes souvenirs de moi et de mes amis. Je leur demande de passer avec une barbe, il y aura Fred, Hermione en homme, Ron, Neville et moi... Tu sauras juste que ton futur-mari est parmi la volée et tu devras me reconnaître. Acceptes-tu ce défi, mon futur-mari?  
Severus, lucide:  
– Non. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde. Fred, Hermione en homme et toi, basta. Les autres, j'en ai rien à battre. Fred va me faire rire, ça n'ira pas plus loin. Hermione risque de me charmer avec sa personnalité mais ça ne collera pas physiquement. Toi, si tu viens comme ça, je te repère direct, mais si ça t'amuse... Il faudra faire dans l'autre sens aussi mon comique-de-mari.  
Harry, rêveur:  
– Je vais te mettre contre Robert Downey Jr et Batman. Il n'y a personne d'autre qui m'intéresse de toute façon. Tu vas jouer les trois rôles, voir si je résiste aux deux autres.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– D'accord mais si tu choisis Batman, je viens dans son costume à notre mariage et si tu choisis l'autre, je te quitte, au moins pour une semaine.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapitre 61: Le grand-roux**

Severus se réveille, des grands blancs dans sa mémoire. La panique! On sonne à la porte, un mot sur l'oreiller, ''A lire avant tout''. Le visiteur s'impatiente, on verra ça après. Il se lève, fringué comme l'as de pique. Punaise mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pris hier!? Il était sobre, pourtant. Et s'il avait replongé?! Il souffle sur sa main, non il ne sent rien, juste la lavande. Ouf!

Il ouvre la porte, un grand-roux, avec une petite barbichette et une marguerite, le dévisage avec sourire coquin.  
– Ah mon Chéééri, je m'inquiétais!  
Ça pue l'arnaque. Il aurait peut-être dû lire le mot.  
– Deux secondes, mon... amour... Accio note. ''Trois zouaves vont frapper à ta porte...  
– Mais fallait la lire avant Sevounet! Bon, je patiente.  
Une nouvelle sorte de speed dating? Il est comique le premier. Severus, amusé, dépose un smack sur sa bouche.  
– Entre...  
Le roux, stupéfait, éclate de rire.  
– Peut-être que tu ferais bien de tout lire, avant qu'on couche...  
– ''... Parmi eux se trouve ton futur-mari que tu aimes très très très très fort. Sauras-tu le reconnaître? Fais-gaffe, il y a peut-être un piège. Severus Snape'' Oh punaise, le con! Désolé.  
Le roux, jouasse:  
– Peut-être que j'ai aimé. Tiens... Mon amouuur.  
Ce n'est pas lui, c'est sûr. Il surjoue. A moins que ce soit de l'ironie. Severus attrape la marguerite.  
– Merci mon canard en sucre. Je vais la mettre dans un vase.  
– Non il faut l'égrener, pour être sûr de notre amour.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Il m'aime... C'est quoi déjà la suite?  
– Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout... Je croise les doigts!  
Severus, en silence, enlève chaque pétale. Le roux, en riant:  
– A voix haute, Sevounet!  
Ce surnom là est vrai, ça doit être son meilleur pote qui lui fait une blague. Severus enlève le dernier pétale.  
– Un peu. Désolé, mon aaamooour, c'est fini entre nous.  
– T'as mal compté, j'avais fait pour que ça finisse sur passionnément... Oups.  
Le roux, mine déconfite, c'est du flan. Severus, assuré:  
– Toi t'es mon meilleur pote.  
Le roux, flatté:  
– Merci Sevounet. Tu t'attaches vite, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Oui je serais le parrain de ton futur gamin. J'ai une tâche de naissance là, entre les deux doigts. C'est pour ne pas me confondre avec mon crétin de frère jumeau. Fred, c'est mon nom. Tu nous auras en potion, ça ne sera pas de la tarte. Tu m'offres un verre?  
Severus, en riant:  
– Bien sûr Fred, qu'est-ce que tu prends?  
– Un sirop grenadine.  
– Ça j'ai... J'ai des blancs dans la mémoire, est-ce que j'ai repris?  
Fred, intrigué:  
– Repris quoi, Sevounet?  
– L'alcool.  
– Ohhh... Attends je vais leur demander.  
Fred entrouvre la porte.  
– Il voudrait savoir s'il a repris la picole!? On ne me dit rien à moi!  
Une voix, gentiment:  
– Non, non, il est sobre, depuis 10 ans.  
Une autre voix, excédée:  
– Vous en mettez du temps!  
Fred, hilare:  
– Il hésite, c'est mon charme naturel. Bon j'y retourne. Il embrasse pas mal, ton futur mari.  
Les deux voix, en cœur: – Tu bluffes.  
Severus se penche subrepticement, dans l'entrebâillement, deux petits mignons. Il croise le regard du premier, coup de foudre. Le zouave, cordial:  
– On ne triche pas, Monsieur Snape.  
C'est lui, à coup sûr. Severus lui adresse un clin d'œil. Le zouave, démonté. Severus regarde l'autre. Un sourire satisfait, beaucoup d'affection dans le regard. Peut-être un ancien prétendant? La porte se referme.  
Fred, soulagé:  
– Bon ben bonne nouvelle pour la picole. Où on en était?  
Severus, franchement:  
– Fred, j'ai besoin de toi. Je suis sûr que c'est le costume gris mais l'autre me fait de l'œil aussi.  
– Tu m'inquiètes. Il ne devrait pas te faire de l'œil l'autre. Ça foutrait une sacrée merde, crois-moi.  
– Sans doute, j'hallucine... Ce ne serait pas la première fois mais il me semble que j'ai vu de l'affection dans son regard. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être un de mes anciens partenaires. Ça expliquerait ce jeu à la con, un dernier test avant l'engagement.  
Fred, compatissant:  
– Ouhhh ce que tu cogites, mon pauvre! Le jeu c'est juste pour la déconne. L'autre il en veut sûrement à tes synapses mais vérifions... Tu le dragouillles un brin, sans aller plus loin, c'est le copain de mon petit frère.  
– Je suis à chier pour draguer. Je vais faire comme si c'était mon ex.  
Fred, suppliant:  
– Je peux regarder?  
– Oui planque-toi dans la cuisine... L'ex-jaloux, première.  
Fred, sourire en coin, fait un clap:  
– Charge bien le tableau, comme tu fais en cours. Allez bonne chance.  
Une accolade puis Severus se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'entrebâille, sans regarder:  
– Suivant!


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapitre 62: Le costume-gris**

Trois coups à la porte, Severus ouvre. Le costume gris, emprunté:  
– Il va arriver le prochain. Il est, derrière la haie, au téléphone. Et après c'est moi, mais là, on attend.  
Sourire embarrassé. Qu'il est trognon, son futur-mari. Severus fait mine de l'épousseter.  
– Joli costume. Tu le mettras à notre mariage, mon chéri.  
– Tu bluffes, Severus.  
Ouhhh comme il prononce son nom, jamais personne ne l'avait dit avec autant de dévotion. Jackpot!  
– Ton petit nom?  
– Harry... L'autre c'est Hermy.  
– Rien à foutre de l'autre. Quel âge tu as?  
– 25? 18.  
Beaucoup trop jeune mais bon on s'en branle. L'index fait le tour du propriétaire. Difficile de ne pas le culbuter là dans l'entrée. Severus se penche, envie de poser la tête sur son épaule. Il fait juste mine. Harry, stupéfait.  
Il ronronne comme un chat! Severus, susurre:  
– Admets ta défaite, Chaton.  
– Non. Fais connaissance avec Hermy, on ne sait jamais.  
Bon il va poser sa tête. Severus blottit sa tête au creux de son épaule. Le chat s'emballe.  
Un bisou dans le cou et s'il se frottait un peu. Oups. La trique. On va bien appuyer.  
Harry, survolté:  
– Purée Severus... On se connaît à peine et tu me fais ça, Monsieur-je-me-tâte... Tu as gagné.  
– Je sais... Maintenant envoie-moi Hermy, ce n'est pas son nom mais on s'en fout. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.  
– GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
– Je t'arrête tout de suite, Tigrou, moi je n'en ai rien à battre. Mais lui, peut-être, Fred m'a demandé de tirer ça au clair. Je ne vais pas le toucher, rassure-toi, juste déconner un peu.  
Harry lui fait des patounes. Severus, amusé:  
– Tu me marques, Chaton? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? Jamais je ne te tromperais.  
– Oui mais s'il te saute dessus.  
Il ne sait pas où il l'a trouvé celui-ci mais c'est le vainqueur toute catégorie. Severus, en riant:  
– D'où on se connaît, mon petit chou?  
– Cours de potions.  
– Ça devait être gai/gay.  
– Pas tellement non... Enfin cette année, si, un peu... Enfin, un tout petit peu.  
Severus lui met la main aux fesses.  
– Je suis trop sérieux. Ça va s'arranger.  
Harry, mine déconfite:  
– MIAAAAAAAAAAH! Non maintenant j'ai des cours privés avec Dumbledore. On peut se voir le week-end. Je t'ai fait une liste d'activités. T'as presque dit oui à tout sauf à la virée à moto, au karaoké et aux sombrals.  
Severus, conquis.  
– Mais ce que tu es chou. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais foutre avec des sombrals?  
– Monter dessus.  
– Ah ouais d'accord, un peu casse-cou le Minou... Moi je suis plutôt, enfin tu sais... Je me demande si je t'ai confié tous mes secrets. Qu'est-ce que tu sais?  
Harry lui murmure à l'oreille:  
– Je suis ton premier, avant tu te tâtais... Tu as arrêté de boire, depuis 10 ans... Ton beau-père te battait, ton vrai père Elias est mort d'un cancer... Tu es daltonien... C'est tout, je crois.  
– Il en manque deux.  
– GRRRRRRRRRRRRR?  
– Non, rien à voir, mais ce sont les pires.  
Harry lui murmure à l'oreille:  
– J'avais oublié! Tu étais un Mangemort et tu es devenu un espion après avoir rapporté la Prophétie.  
– Exact et le dernier?  
– Je ne sais pas mais tu me le diras, si tu veux, quand tu auras récupéré tes souvenirs.  
Severus murmure, tout bas:  
– Parricide, enfin, de mon beau-père.  
– Comment?  
– Je l'ai étouffé avec un oreiller, pendant qu'il cuvait. Oubliette?  
– Non.  
Chaton, regard dans le vague, un sourire emprunté. Severus, intrigué:  
– A quoi tu penses?  
– J'allais faire une plaisanterie à la con sur le fait que j'allais garder un œil ouvert la nuit, au cas où tu serais fâché contre moi un jour, mais c'était de mauvais goût alors j'ai renoncé. Surtout que tu avais des circonstances atténuantes. Moi, on m'a maltraité aussi, mais jamais je n'aurais eu le cran de faire ça. Je ne dis pas que j'y ai jamais pensé mais... Enfin bref.  
– Okay, tu me scies. Je vais pleurer, cache-moi.  
Harry, gentiment:  
– Entrons, avant qu'Hermy ne revienne.  
– Non, il y a Fred planqué dans la cuisine. Juste prête-moi ton épaule, deux secondes.  
Harry l'enlace. Pleurer dans ses bras, ça paraît naturel.  
– On a déjà fait ça.  
– Oui on fait ça tout le temps, pour évacuer.  
– Est-ce qu'on se dispute, des fois?  
– Pas souvent. Je n'aime pas m'énerver. Pas besoin de me coacher, je vis ça très bien. Oh merde, Hermy revient...  
Severus s'essuie les yeux sur le costume. Harry, en riant:  
– Tu peux y aller, c'est le tien.  
– Jamais je ne m'habillerais comme ça.  
– Oui tu l'as modifié, mais à la base ce sont tes habits...  
– Ah c'est pour ça, les frusques! Merde ce sont tes vêtements.  
Harry, lassé:  
– Je vais me relooker mais toi tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre autre chose que du noir, de temps en temps.  
– Oui, chéri. Bien, chéri. Tout ce que tu veux, chéri.  
Hermy débarque.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Je t'ai gardé pour la fin, mon Poussin. Vu nos antécédents. Entre, tu connais le chemin...  
– Antécédents?  
– ''Les faits antérieurs au présent''. Je te rejoins.  
– Non mais je savais ce que ça voulait dire!  
Un dernier bisou à Harry, puis, Severus lui emboîte le pas. Aucun humour, ça va être coton.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapitre 63: Hermy**

Severus, gentiment:  
– Qu'est-ce que tu bois, mon petit poussin?  
– Un verre d'eau, ça ira très bien. Prends ton temps, moi j'ai rendez-vous avec ta bibliothèque.  
Il s'est peut-être fait un film.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Oui je sais que tu la préfères à moi... C'est pour ça que tu viens.  
– Non, quand même, Severus.  
Severus se dirige vers la cuisine. Fred, affalé, sur la table.  
– T'en as mis du teeeeeeeemps! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!? C'est fade! Un peu de fougue!  
Severus, en ouvrant le buffet:  
– Je fais ce que je peux mais il n'a pas d'humour. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis?  
– Ton regard à l'entrée était tooorride, j'ai su que tu en voulais à mon cooorps! Dis-moi que tu me dééésire, mon pouuussin.  
Severus, hilare:  
– C'est comme ça que tu parles à ta belle?  
– J'ai pas de copine.  
– Pourquoi?  
– Je plais pas.  
Severus s'installe à la table.  
– Raconte-moi ça.  
– Angelinaaaa, pas Jolie, l'autre... Qu'est-ce qu'elle me braaanche. Enfin bon, faut pas rêver.  
– Si rêvons un peu... Ça donne quoi?  
– Elle accepte ma demande en mariage, pour une fois. On a des triplés. Des fois, je me sens un peu seul juste avec mon frère.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Peut-être qu'il faudrait lui demander de sortir avec toi, dans un premier temps.  
– Tu crois? J'ose pas.  
– Non mais tu fais comme d'habitude, ''Me feriez vous l'hooonneur, gente demoiselle, de m'accompagner à un reeendez-vous galant.''  
Fred, songeur:  
– Il faudrait peut-être que je me débarrasse de mon frère. Quand il est à côté, ça me bloque.  
– Tu m'étonnes! Oui prends-la à part, par pitié!  
– Un reeendez-vous galaaant. Est-ce que je me mets à genoux?  
Severus, franchement:  
– Fais-en le moins possible et peut-être qu'elle y croira.  
– Ah les femmes! Bon vas-y Sevounet, moi je vais noyer mon chagrin, dans le sirop grenadine.  
Celui-ci aussi, c'est le must!  
Severus, conquis:  
– Est-ce qu'on se voit régulièrement? Parce que j'aimerais bien. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis, il me semble.  
– Mais oui si tu veux. Je vais te graver mon numéro sur cette table. Appelle-moi quand tu veux. Tu as un canif?  
C'est du sérieux, mais il tient un peu à la table.  
– Accio agenda. Tiens, note ça là-dedans, plutôt. Bon je te laisse. Courage, il faut croire en toi, tu as du charme et un maximum d'humour.  
Severus, gêné, ramasse les fioles et s'en va. Fred, curieux:  
– Bon, voyons voir ce qu'il y a, là-dedans...

Dans le salon, Hermy, plongé dans un roman historique. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit déjà Fred? Tu en veux à mon cooorps... Aucune chance qu'il dise ça.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Il paraît que tu as refait ta vie, avec un dénommé Ron.  
Hermy, en riant:  
– C'est Fred qui t'as dit qu'on avait été ensemble?  
Ah quand même, il rigole! Bon, essayons...  
– Oh mais il n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire. J'ai bien vu le regard que tu m'as jeté à l'entrée... Torride.  
– Vous êtes de mèches... ''Le regard'': D'abord je me suis dit, il a changé de look, ça doit être l'œuvre d'Harry, ça le rajeunit mais moi je préfère quand il est mieux sapé. Ensuite je me suis dit, il l'a reconnu direct, il est doué. Ensuite je me suis demandé, brièvement, ce que tu pensais de moi en homme, après j'ai pensé à Ron et je me suis dis, de toute façon, je suis une femme et je l'aime.  
Okay je n'avais pas capté tout ça. C'est concentré tes regards, ma puce.  
Severus, ironique:  
– Mais il fut un temps où tu ne pensais qu'à mon corps, je le sais.  
– Oh, c'était il y a longtemps... Il y a prescription. En plus c'était plutôt ta tête qui m'intéressait. Comment fonctionnait ton cerveau et tout ça. Il me semble qu'on a un peu le même... Je sais que vous me testez par rapport à Ron.  
– Oublions Ron, ma Poussinnette. Dis-moi que tu me désiiires comme au premier jour. Ma voix suave, mes mains fermes sur ton corps de déesse. Ça te mettait au supliiice, tu criais mon nom.  
Là, il est dedans! Hermy, à plat ventre de rire.  
– C'est pour Harry, le pauvre! Mais maintenant c'est le nom de Ron que je crie, j'ai des orgasmes à faire trembler les muuurs, Severus, mon Grand-Loup.  
– Ouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oui mais bon, il est moins bien quoi moi quand même, physiquement et mentalement.  
– Je n'ai d'yeux que pour Ron à présent, fais-toi une raison. Ça ne remet pas en cause ta valeur ni tes qualités intrinsèques, mon Lapounet.  
Elle est rigolote celle-ci. Il va prendre son numéro aussi. Intrinsèque, il fallait le placer!  
– Oui mais moi, je suis Maaaaître des Poootions et je fais de la poésie, Madame Intrinsèque!  
Bon, c'est sa dernière carte, il n'en peut plus. Elle n'en a rien à battre!  
Hermy, en riant:  
– Oui, je ne te cache pas que c'est impressionnant, enfin les potions. Mais Ron est un Seer, il ne se trompe jamais et il fait des prédictions sous formes d'allitérations. Je fonds!  
– La concurrence est trop rude, je retourne dans mon donjon... Tu n'en as vraiment rien à foutre, c'est quoi ton nom?  
– Hermione. Mais si, je t'aime bien, Severus...  
Fred débarque au salon, une rose plantée entre les dents.  
– Mais moi je n'abandonnerais pas si facilement, Hermione, mon amooour! Je t'aime depuis, le premier jooour!  
Severus mort de rire. Hermione, placide:  
– Ce que vous êtes glands! Désolé Fred, je préfère ton petit frère.  
Fred lui prend la main.  
– Oublie ce malotru... Ton douuux parfum embrase mon cooooeur.  
Fred fait mine de succomber.  
Merde son mari qui l'attend sur le palier! Severus ouvre la porte à la hâte.  
– Désolé mon chéri mais avec ces 2 zouaves, je t'avais zappé.  
– C'est pas grave, j'ai été me branler derrière la haie. Alors, c'est toujours moi?  
– Oui, pour toujours.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapitre 64: La pénitence**

En tête à tête avec son mari, qu'il ne connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, un peu surréaliste comme situation.  
Harry, soulagé:  
– Enfin seul!  
Harry lui saute dans les bras. Severus, emprunté:  
– Mon petit chou, tu peux me faire une promesse?  
– Tout ce que tu veux.  
– Ne refaisons plus jamais ça! Où sont mes souvenirs?  
– Dans la Pensine, au premier. Tu es fâché?  
Severus, franchement:  
– Juste exténué, Harry, 18 ans, élève de ma classe de Potions qui fait des listes d'activités et monte les sombrals. C'est tout ce que je sais de toi et je déteste les surprises!  
Severus le porte dans les escaliers. Harry se blottit contre lui.  
– Pardon, Severus.  
– Mmmh. Je me demande qui a eu cette idée à la con. T'es pas bien lourd, mon amour.  
– 55kg, je crois bien que c'était moi mais tu étais d'accord. C'était pour faire quelque chose de spécial pour notre demande en mariage. Il y avait une réciproque.  
– C'était quoi?  
Harry, emprunté:  
– Je ne sais pas si c'est bien que je te dise ça maintenant, tu as l'air un peu à cran.  
– Mes gouttes, je ne les ai pas prises aujourd'hui. Demi-tour.  
– Il y en a dans la salle de bain aussi, d'habitude tu les prends le matin mais, des fois, tu oublies...  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Ah bon, je dois être vraiment bien avec toi. Vivement que je me rappelle. D'abord les gouttes, ensuite les souvenirs.  
Dans la salle de bain, Harry lui prépare sa soupe.  
– Je vais t'en mettre 20, ça a été une longue journée.  
– Merci mon chou. Désolé pour l'humeur exécrable. Trop de stimulations. Trop de questions sans réponses. Enfin tu verras si tu y passes. Contre qui je suis, les mêmes?  
– Bois!  
– D'habitude j'en prends 30 gouttes, enfin à l'époque. Tant mieux, si j'ai baissé. Avec toi, je vais peut-être totalement arrêter, mais pas ce soir.  
Severus boit, en grimaçant:  
– C'est toujours aussi doucereux ce truc. Pour le lit, comment on fait, je prends le côté gauche ou le côté droit? Toujours des questions existentielles. Je suis actif ou passif?  
– Droit, tu aimes bien être à côté de la porte, moi ça m'arrange, je me sens protégé. Pour le sexe, on alterne, avant tu étais passif à 99% mais je t'ai converti, maintenant c'est 50/50.  
– Et le sexe, ça va, je me débrouille?  
– Oui on se débrouille divinement bien.  
Severus, soulagé:  
– Tant mieux. Ah ça commence à agir... Un peu de silence, ça fait du bien. Alors ces souvenirs. Oh, la longueur du filament! C'est le tien? Grosse obsession. Je commence par le début ou la fin?  
– La fin! Le début est un peu moins drôle.  
– Dieu sait. On va y aller mollo, sinon, je vais imploser.  
Severus le dépose sur le lit. Harry le regarde d'un air inquiet. Severus, curieux:  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon petit chat?  
– Je te préviens, on ne s'aimait pas beaucoup au début, pas du tout en fait... Mais je crois que c'était une sorte de protection pour toi et moi, j'ai fini par voir à travers. Je t'aime Severus.  
– Okay, ça me fait peur. Je vais effectivement commencer par la fin, mais, s'il te plaît tiens-moi la main et ne la lâche sous aucun prétexte et prête-moi ton épaule aussi... C'est parti... L'idée du test est mutuelle, tu vois, je peux être spontané... Sans costard ni barbe, t'es pas mal non plus... J'aurais pu te demander directement de m'épouser au lieu de le dire à ma mère en premier... Merci d'avoir ramené ma mère... Chapeau, tu m'as rendu actif... J'ai pris le temps pour te dire pour le puceau... Je vais te faire ce cours sur le sexe... Ron et Hermione, c'est un peu grâce à nous... Moi aussi, je suis un peu jeune dans ma tête... Oh c'est violent, le déluge, je ne t'ai pas parlé très gentiment, excuse-moi, merci d'avoir été là... Là je te cherche, je mérite des baffes... Tu me fais un cours d'estime de moi, merci, j'en ai besoin... Tes amis, beaucoup de trous, mais ça a l'air d'aller d'après aujourd'hui... Désolé pour le poème, je procrastine... Oh les vacances, c'était beau!... Si j'ai le look avec les espadrilles... Oui, encourage-moi à mettre mes lunettes, c'est bien... La vidéo, je ne pensais pas que j'en serais capable... Dumbledore s'en fout un peu, juste dégagez de ma vue... Une crise d'angoisse dans la baignoire, t'as bien géré... J'aime bien l'accostage, les fraises aussi, c'était subtil... Les pâtes aux losanges? Je comprendrais plus tard... Je pleure de joie, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent... J'aime les commentaires en Fourchelang, tu as pris le temps, merci... Moi dessus, au début, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, merci de ta patience... Tu es dans les vapes mon chouchou, avec tout ce que je t'ai donné c'est un peu normal, j'ai paniqué... Ah mon avis Dumbledore était bourré, au bal... Je pensais à toi, tout le long... C'était une mauvaise idée, cette potion... Pour une fois que je te console et que ce n'est pas le contraire... C'est mignon, la fiole, bravo moi-même... Bon le premier ''je t'aime'' viens de toi, ce n'est pas étonnant... Je fais le malin, même si je n'y connais rien... Non effectivement, on n'a rien fait en cours, merci de m'avoir décoincé... Ouh je suis un peu rude là... Là je bugue, mais toi tu prends les choses en mains. Je te prends pour mon réveil-matin... Les lunettes, oui c'est mieux sans, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de... Je suis avare de compliments là, je me suis bien amélioré, même si c'est toujours pas le top... Je ne t'aide pas du tout, coincé de chez coincé, toi tu te déclares direct. Chapeau!... Je me suis branlé sur ta lettre, si jamais, que tu le saches... J'ai l'air frustré, quand même... Okay, comment je t'appelle!?... Je te fais chier, exprès, qu'est-ce que je fous?... Ah c'est pour te tenir à distance... Là, je me branle comme un puceau, en pensant à toi, comme d'habitude... Là je te traite comme de la merde... Encore... Arrête-ça, connard... Il n'y a pas besoin de... Oh le con! Oh l'ordure... C'est quoi ces cours, c'est de la maltraitance!... Okay le souvenir, c'était quoi, effectivement, c'est humiliant... Oui sauve-toi, Harry... Oui réponds-moi, Harry... Heureusement, tu ne te laisses pas faire... 10'000 points pour Gryffondor, j'espère que ça compte... Connard, je t'ai assez vu, montre-lui ton vrai visage, espèce de con!... Là, je suis presque... Interrompu... Oh que t'es mignon dans ton costume de bal... Oui je fantasme, un peu beaucoup... Et ta partenaire, j'aimerais la brûler... Désolé Parvati... La marque des Ténèbres, rien à battre... Retour du connard! Ça j'aime bien faire, c'est facile... C'est interminable! Tout ce que je t'ai dit... Au secours! Ah le premier cours, j'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais... La science subtile des potions, ah ça vient de là... Mais, il note, sois content... Célébrité, mes fesses... Jamais il ne répondra à tes questions, Ducon... Bon la répartition, tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne chez toi, on a compris... Ouf, Gryffondor, comme le père, oui, mais il y a Lily quand même, tu l'aimais bien, espèce de connard... Premier regard, qu'est-ce qu'il a, à le regarder celui-ci. Il lui rappelle quelqu'un... Joli frimousse mais regard défiant... Tu te fais des films, à mon avis... Okay, ça c'est très dérangeant, j'étais là la nuit où tes parents sont morts, j'ai pris ta mère dans mes bras et toi tu pleurais à côté, mais je n'en avais rien à battre, si quand même je te soulève et je t'emmène à Dumbledore... Ouf! Oh Punaise! Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point quand même, de revoir ça à distance, ça ouvre les yeux... Au moins, c'est terminé... Jamais je ne me suis excusé.  
Severus, à genoux, les yeux humides:  
– Pardonne-moi Harry! J'ai été abject et je t'ai traité comme de la merde. Excuse-moi.  
– Merci de m'avoir amené à Dumbledore, je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Merci pour tes commentaires, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Je te pardonne tout, si tu me fais un massage des pieds.  
– De la gnognotte, tu pardonnes trop facilement! Mais bon, Accio huile... Aujourd'hui quand je t'ai vu sur le perron et que tu m'as appelé Monsieur Snape, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi. Le ton était cordial mais il y avait tellement d'amour derrière. Ensuite tu m'as foudroyé avec ton regard et je suis tombé amoureux, comme d'habitude...


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapitre 65: Batman**

Ce costume est une plaie, impossible de respirer! Allez Severus, virilité x10'000, mets-le à genoux. On va sonner quand même, histoire de ne pas lui filer une crise cardiaque et après on déboule! Il n'a vu que les premiers films, tant pis, il improvisera.

Harry ouvre les yeux, la tête comme une citrouille. Une chambre inconnue, kidnapping? Un mot posé sur la poitrine, demande de rançon? ''A lire avant d'ouvrir la porte...'' On sonne. Il n'est pas prêt, vite le mot!  
''Mon amour,''  
Plutôt sympa, ce demandeur de rançon! A moins qu'il n'ai été kidnappé par un fan d'Harry Potter. Pas de panique, lisons le reste...  
''Ne flippes pas, c'est un jeu. Démêle ton futur-mari de tes fantasmes, parmi les 3 ''personnages'' qui vont sonner à ta porte... Si tu ne le trouves pas, il y aura un gage, pas bien méchant. Le futur-mari''  
Pas très prolixe ce mot, mais il adore le ton! Il va le garder. Un indice.  
La porte d'entrée claque, le cœur s'emballe... Harry soulève la couverture... En costard. Okay, au moins, il est bien sapé... De la barbe, c'est nouveau... Les lunettes, il ne les met plus, impossible de se souvenir pourquoi. Ça doit avoir un lien avec son futur-mari. Il l'a délivré de la myopie et lui il le fait attendre! Harry se précipite. Au fond des escaliers, un homme, les bras croisés, en costume de super-héros.  
– Batman est là, mon chaton.  
La voix inhumaine, il a dû faire des sorts dessus, rocailleuse avec de l'écho, le ton c'est autodérision x10'000, le regard noir qui claque. Ça lui va à ravir, ce costume. Essayons de lui tirer les vers du nez.  
– Fantasme. Mais c'est bien tenté, j'ai eu un doute. Qui êtes-vous?

Envie de déconner, Severus déclenche le passage secret.  
– Ah la vie de super-héros, c'est pas du gâteau! Tu sais que ce connard de Joker a encore incendié la moitié de la ville. Et qui c'est qui paie les pots cassés et qui fait régner l'ordre à Gotham City, c'est bibi!  
Harry, déridé:  
– Ma chauve-souris d'amour, mets-toi à l'aise... Et si je te faisais couler, un bon bain?  
Oh toi, tu veux me foutre à poil pour voir ce qu'il y a dessous. Que nenni!  
Severus se laisse tomber lourdement sur le canapé:  
– Tu sais bien que je dois garder ma panoplie, en cas d'urgence. Toujours prêt, telle est ma devise! Aide-moi plutôt à enlever mes bottes, j'ai des ampoules à force de courir après le Pingouin. Il est rapide, ce con. J'aurais pu prendre la voiture mais elle a pété une durite.  
Harry, conquis:  
– Mmmh Mmmmrrrhhh! C'est vraiment pas de chance, mon amour. Attends, je t'aide.  
Harry lui enlève ses bottes. Des chaussettes à motifs de chauve-souris. Harry hilare. Oui il avait prévu le coup des bottes mais tu ne verras rien d'autre, mon mignon.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Oh, il ne m'arrive que des tuiles, depuis ce matin. Et ce soir, ce gala de charité, je suis sûr que je vais encore croiser cette pouffiasse de Catwoman. Je lui ai déjà dit, arrête de miauler, je suis casé. J'espère qu'Alfred a préparé le dîner...  
Harry lui grimpe dessus. Severus muet. Un baiser amoureux. Okay, heureusement que c'était lui!  
– Tu me traites de fantasme et tu me roules une pelle, je ne sais pas si ton mari serait très content. Moi, à sa place, je...  
Il remet le couvert. Incurable. Severus se laisse aller, un petit peu. Il se réserve pour le vrai. Harry, convaincu:  
– Ça ne peut être que toi, je le sens dans mes tripes, mon cœur et mon âme.  
– Ah, s'il y a même l'âme...  
Impossible de poser la tête sur son épaule avec cette connerie de masque. Harry, mi-figue:  
– Enlève-le, s'il te gêne...  
 _–_ Le jeu n'est pas fini. Je reviendrais sans le masque, peut-être...  
– MMMMMMMMHHHHHRRRR! Faisons l'amour.  
– Comment tu veux que je fasse avec cette merde. Je transpire comme une baleine là-dessous. Il faut que je prenne une douche. Enfin, je veux dire... KABOUUUUM! Une droite dans la gueule de Double-Face, ça lui arrangera le portrait!  
Harry soupire d'aise et se blottit dans ses bras.  
– Je vais marier avec un homme merveilleux. Trop de la chance! Comment j'ai bien pu faire pour te trouver?  
Allez, pour la peine, on l'enlace. 50 degrés!  
– Harry. Tu as de drôles de critères, tu m'expliques?  
– Il y a tout ce que je veux en toi chez un homme et même plus.  
– T'as même pas vu ma gueule, la voix c'est pas la vraie si jamais et tu ne sais rien de moi. Révise ton jugement, Chaton... Je vais claquer, si je m'évanouis, n'appelle personne, laisse-moi crever, je préfère.  
– Je vais te faire un peu de bouche à bouche et je vais te laisser partir ensuite mais j'espère que tu vas revenir, sans le costume. Pas besoin de voir le reste, ce sera parfait, je suis sûr.  
Des bisous, des bisous, des bisous. Ouais autant crever là, c'est plus doux.  
Severus, murmure:  
– Je t'aime.  
Merde, en murmurant, la voix, c'est presque ça.  
Harry, aux anges, ronronne de plus belle.  
– Moi aussi, je t'aime mon amour, plus que tout!  
La conviction, c'est flippant. S'il ne fuit pas maintenant, il va le prendre sur le canapé. Severus le soulève et tente de se relever, avec le costume, c'est coton. Chaton s'accroche. Severus fait mine de regarder par la fenêtre.  
– J'aperçois mon sigle à l'horizon! Encore une mission pour Batman.  
– Tu le fais trop bien!  
– Non, pas du tout. Au contraire, je le désacralise parce que je suis jaloux. A plus, mon chou.  
– Prends-moi avec toi.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Non tu es trop frêle pour lutter contre le crime, mon petit poids-plume. Laisse faire les pros.  
Harry descend en râlant.  
– J'espère que le prochain sera aussi bien.  
Oh les attentes! Grosse pression! Bon, il va passer en dernier, après le clown.  
– Tu verras bien. Moi, Robert, il me laisse de marbre.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapitre 66: Robert**

La tenue de Sherlock, il aime bien mais cette gueule de con! Bon, il avoue, il voudrait bien la même. Qu'il est beau cette enflure! Il aurait peut-être dû passer en deuxième. Personne ne peut lutter contre Robert. Chaton regarde tous ces films en boucle. Lui, il s'en rappelle à peine. Il avait la classe et gnia gnia gnia, faisons comme d'habitude, chargeons le bateau. Le doigt appuyé sur la sonnette, on ne fait pas attendre Robert.  
Harry, réjoui, ouvre la porte. Robert étouffe un bâillement, que c'est pénible d'aller voir ses fans. Sourire faux-cul, il attend les œillades. Harry, de marbre, ou presque.  
– Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais si tôt, Batman... Fantasme... Entre, Robert.  
Repéré! Robert fait mine de regarder derrière lui. On s'en fout de Batman, je suis le King. Il regarde les alentours d'un air blasé. Pas terrible. Lui il a une Propriété avec piscine et toute cette merde. Il va lui dire.  
– J'ai une Propriété, avec une piscine et toute cette merde. Je t'y emmènerais une fois, enfin si j'y pense.  
Harry, dépité:  
– Il n'est pas terrible, celui-ci. Miaaaw.  
Okay, il doit le faire très mal. Essayons le charme. Robert, un genou à terre.  
– C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer ces admirateurs.  
Harry étouffe un bâillement. Severus, emprunté:  
– Okay je le fais très mal, mais c'est ton acteur préféré. Il a joué dans Sherlock Holmes d'ou la tenue, et Iron Man, entre autre, je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'ai pas vu Iron Man, parce que je m'en fous. Et Sherlock j'ai regardé des bouts mais je ne me rappelle plus de rien. Il y avait une enquête, je crois, et beaucoup d'explosions.  
Harry lui saute au cou. Ah quand même!  
– Qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme films?  
– Les miens..  
– Mais non pas Robert, toi.  
– Moi je ne regarde pas la TV, je préfère lire.  
Harry, inquiet:  
– Un homme cultivé, est-ce que je te soûle?  
– Non pas du tout... Enfin, un peu avec Robert. Ça me gêne les bruits d'explosions quand je suis en train de lire... Bon tu le trouves comment Robert, sois-franc.  
– Moins beau que toi.  
– Même si je fais ça.  
La mimique à la con, qu'il lui fait tout le temps.  
– Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ça me rappelle quelque chose mais toujours non.  
Et s'il prend la pose de la pochette? Non il se marre. Décidément, on ne s'improvise pas Robert.  
Harry le serre dans ses bras.  
– T'es un amour de faire tout ça pour moi.  
– Ouais mais là, je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai échoué avec Robert! Dieu sait quand tu me verras, si je viens...  
Harry lui fait un bisou sur la joue.  
– Que c'est tiède!  
Harry lui murmure:  
– Je ne peux pas faire plus, j'aurais l'impression de te tromper.  
– Ahhh! Mais vas-y lâche-toi, c'est moi de toute façon. Le costume est un petit peu plus réaliste, c'est tout.  
Un baiser hésitant. Harry, repentant:  
– Non je peux pas.  
Severus mort de rire.  
– Ton idole vient te voir, il t'offre son corps sur un plateau et toi tu dis non. Chapeau, Chaton! Moi si Pierce Brosnan venait, je ne sais pas si je serais aussi noble.  
– GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! J'ai cru que tu ne regardais pas la TV.  
– C'est James Bond, quand même... C'est rigolo, tu grognes même sans les souvenirs.  
– Je dois défendre mon dû.  
Revoilà les patounes. Hilarant. Sans lui, il se faisait bien chier quand même. D'accord il y avait les bouquins mais sinon rien de cassant.  
– Tu es en train de marquer Robert, au cas ou.  
– Oui mais c'est ton corps, comment tu es physiquement?  
Soyons franc.  
– Moins beau que Robert et que bien des autres. Mais j'aime assez ma tête, dans l'ensemble.  
Okay, ça c'était un mensonge éhonté. Je n'arrive même pas à me regarder dans la glace. Mais ça je ne vais pas lui dire.  
Harry, placide:  
– Tu mens. C'est moi qui aime bien ta gueule, pas toi.  
– Okay, j'avoue. Je ne me trouve pas beau et toi j'ai l'impression que tu es aveuglé par l'amour.  
Faisons un test. Severus, perfide:  
– Tu as déjà gagné alors je vais te dire la vérité. J'ai essayé de te piéger avec le costume de Batman. Le troisième ce ne sera pas moi, c'est encore un de tes fantasmes. Celui-ci je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves. Ce sera toujours moi, enfin, sous le costume. Tu me verras, ce soir, je me glisserais dans ton lit et on laissera l'aube me découvrir, petit à petit.  
– D'accord. J'aimerais voir le troisième, maintenant.  
– Robert a vraiment perdu la côte. Tant mieux pour moi.  
– Je mettrais des écouteurs, la prochaine fois que je regarde le film, comme ça tu pourras lire tranquille.  
Severus, franchement:  
– Non j'aime bien écouter et me moquer de Robert par derrière, ne m'enlève pas ce plaisir.  
– Comment il s'appelle le dernier?  
– Tu lui demanderas. N'aie pas peur, il n'est pas méchant, au fond. Mais quelle gueule de con, enfin... Je te laisse la surprise.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapitre 67: Professeur Severus Snape**

Severus, les mains moites, devant la porte. Il a toute la panoplie cette fois, même la cape. Est-ce qu'il la joue Vintage Snape, comme à la belle époque? Non il en a marre du connard. Faisons comme d'habitude, la tête au creux de l'épaule et tout le tintouin. Il n'arrive pas à sonner. La porte s'entrebâille. Harry Potter, le même regard qu'il y a huit ans. Au moins, il est consistant.  
– Désolé, Monsieur, j'ai entendu du bruit. Vous êtes?  
– Le marchand de tapis, allez pousse-toi.  
Harry secoue la tête.  
– Non, il faut le faire correctement! Comment vous appelez-vous, Monsieur?  
– /Severus Snape/ Maître des Potions à Poudlard.  
Harry, songeur:  
– /Enchanté, Professeur./  
Il s'efface pour le laisser passer. Punaise, l'angoisse! Comment se jouer soi-même.  
– J'aime bien la baraque.  
Normal, c'est chez toi, Ducon. Harry, en souriant:  
– Je crois qu'on est chez mon futur-mari. Parlez-moi de vous, Professeur...  
Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans le ton, qu'est-ce que que c'est, du regret?  
– Je t'avais prévenu qu'il avait une tête de con.  
Harry, sévère:  
– Chut, laisse parler le Prof. J'aimerais bien le découvrir. Faisons comme avec Robert... C'est toi que je préfère de toute façon.  
– Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas très sociable.  
Okay, au moins, ça c'est vrai.  
Harry, rassurant:  
– C'est pas grave.  
Harry lui prend par la main. Severus, stupéfait, se laisse entraîner. Harry, franchement:  
– Celui-ci, j'ai envie de le déshabiller. Je peux?  
– Qu'il garde ses frusques... Pourquoi tu veux le déshabiller?  
– Il a l'air coincé dans ces habits, juste pour l'aider.  
Le ton, à la limite du perfide. Soit il sait que c'est moi et il joue la comédie. Soit il est vraiment attiré par Severus Snape, Professeur de Potions... Oh le con! Ce n'était pas de la défiance dans le premier regard d'Harry, c'était ces putains d'éclairs. Et le regret c'est parce que son mari lui a dit qu'il n'était pas Severus Snape. Okay, arrêtons de rêver, je suis en train de me monter la tête, c'est sûr.  
– Je suis désolé, je suis un peu confus. Dis-moi franchement, sans me ménager, comment tu le trouves celui-ci?  
Harry se met à pleurer.  
– Pardonne-moi, il me tente trop. Je vais changer d'école. Je ne le reverrais plus jamais, promis.  
C'est n'importe quoi! Relevons-lui la tête, est-ce qu'il pleure vraiment? Des larmes de crocodiles. Severus goûte, un goût salé, une sensation douce-amère. Severus, incrédule:  
– Mais tu as repoussé Robert!  
– Oui c'est vrai, je dois être fort... Professeur, je vais me marier.  
On dirait qu'il m'annonce la mort d'un proche. Severus, mi-figue:  
– Quel enthousiasme! Bon arrêtons ces conneries. Severus Snape, c'est moi. Bien joué, Chaton, tu m'as repéré.  
Harry, faussement placide:  
– Hein?  
Ouh là là, cette fois, il est énervé. Alors ça donne ça. Foutons-nous à genoux.  
– Je te prie de pardonner, Severus Snape, Professeur de Potions, ton futur-mari peut-être, qui doute tellement de son physique qu'il a voulu te faire un test pour...  
– Mmh mmh. Et alors?  
Baissons le regard.  
– Alors il est sur le cul. Il n'y croit toujours pas. Lui, il n'arrive même pas à se regarder dans la glace. C'est pour ça qu'il a une dégaine pas possible les 3/4 du temps...  
Harry, excédé, lui empoigne la main et le traîne derrière lui. Les escaliers montés 4 à 4. Dans la chambre, il regarde aux alentours, frustré:  
– Accio miroir!  
Du haut de l'armoire, une relique tombe. Harry la saisit au vol, satisfait. C'est quoi ce truc, il avait oublié qu'il l'avait. Toute la poussière de la galaxie, Harry prend sa cape et l'essuie. Vraiment remonté, le petit tigre. Le miroir planté devant sa face. Les cheveux, il faudrait peut-être qu'il les coupe. Le reste, comme d'habitude. Severus détourne la tête.  
– Regarde-toi vraiment, Severus, ou je te quitte!  
C'est du sérieux. Allons-y.  
Harry, placide:  
– Qu'est-ce que tu vois?  
– Un homme, de bientôt 40 ans...  
– Non, dis ton âge réel!  
– 38... Les cheveux, un peu trop longs, noirs pour le moment. Pas de calvitie, Dieu merci. Ils sont fins et tu aimes bien les tripoter. C'est tout ce que j'ai pour les cheveux...  
Harry, satisfait:  
– C'est bien Severus, continue...  
– Le front, des rides d'expression à force de cogiter mais on ne les voit pas tellement. Celle entre les sourcils est flagrante, par contre, parce que je les fronces tout le temps et aussi celles autour de la bouche, sans doute parce que je grimace et que je contracte la mâchoire, si je laisse aller, ça donne quoi? C'est mieux. Les sourcils sont épais, je les aime assez, c'est ce que je préfère dans ma figure. Les yeux, je ne regarde jamais, j'ai trop peur. Tiens-moi la main.  
Harry lui empoigne la main. Il serre fort. Encore fâché... Pourtant, il fait l'exercice en essayant d'être objectif.  
– Le regard, sévère...  
– Surtout envers soi-même...  
– Chhhhut, je te dis ce que je vois, sévère, noir, profond comme un puits sans fond, j'ai peur de m'y perdre, c'est pour ça que je ne regarde pas. Il y a l'âme au bout, je ne veux pas la voir. Je vais y aller. Au secours. Non, je ne peux plus avancer, route barrée. C'est mon bouclier d'occlumancie! Je le garde tout le temps? Pas étonnant que j'ai mal à la tête. On lève. Je vois de l'eau, elle est noire, des vagues, on dirait la mer mais de nuit... Le jour se lève, c'est une plage tout ce qu'il y a de plus paisible. Je me vois dans mon costume, je me déshabille et je plonge dans l'eau. Fin de la scène... Je m'attendais à pire. Mon nez, rien à dire d'agréable dessus, c'est ce que j'aime le moins dans mon visage mais il y a pire. La bouche, je ne l'utilise pas toujours à bon escient, je l'avoue.  
– Tu dérapes, Severus.  
– Non, je suis lucide. Fous-moi la paix. Où j'en étais... Ah oui la bouche, parfois, je me dis que j'ai une bouche de fille, j'ai honte, mais elle est jolie. C'est peut-être pour ça que je la contracte. Oui j'essaie de l'aplatir. Arrêtons ces conneries. Assumons... Je ne suis pas très masculin, de toute façon... Le menton, rien ne vient, ça doit être bon. Visage allongé. Les oreilles, on ne les voit pas de toute façon mais aucune tare. Et si je détends tout, ça donne quoi? Okay crise d'angoisse... Ça doit être toute cette tension qui s'évacue... Si je pleure, tant pis pour toi... Non j'ai plutôt envie de soupirer... Enfin, libre.  
Harry l'embrasse gentiment. Il n'est plus fâché, youpi.  
Et quand il est content, ça donne quoi? Un coup d'œil furtif au reflet. Ah oui, ça va.  
Harry, décidé:  
– On va l'accrocher au mur ce miroir. Il prend la poussière sur l'armoire. Tu as besoin de te voir régulièrement.  
– Oui chéri, bien chéri, tout ce que tu veux chéri. Alors tu m'épouses?  
Il a l'impression de faire la moue, ça donne quoi sans la bouche pincée? Harry, joueur, soulève le miroir et le met entre eux. Ouais c'est assez comique, tant pis, rions. Il a oublié les dents. Elles ne sont pas top. Il pourrait les blanchir avec une potion. Le reste, il faudra s'y faire. Y a pire. T'es pas mal, Severus. Et quand tu souris, il y a une petite étincelle. Évidemment, lui il voit autre chose, un sexe-symbole. Peut-être que si je me coupais les cheveux...  
– Chaton? Et si je coupais mes cheveux, juste un peu, peut-être le devant? J'en ai marre du rideau.  
– Mmmmh mmmh MMMMMMHHHHHHHHRRRR!  
– Okay adjugé, récupérons tes souvenirs et ensuite allons chez le coiffeur avant que je change d'avis.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapitre 68: Exauce-tif**

Severus Snape chez le réducteur de tête, première. Non juste Severus qui veut une coupe de cheveux. Mais il faudrait peut-être qu'il entre dans la boutique. ''Exauce-tif'' tout un programme.  
Chaton, impatient:  
– Severus?  
– Laisse... La devanture me plaît, enfin l'écriteau, les mannequins c'est hors de portée.  
– Oui, ils devraient mettre des gens comme tout le monde. On entre?  
– En tout cas, je ne veux pas la punk. Le petite blonde au fond, les autres non.  
Harry entre le premier, Severus court derrière. Au comptoir, Harry volubile.  
– Bonjour Madame, on se demandait s'il serait possible...  
Severus, placide:  
– Une coupe de cheveux, vite... S'il vous plaît. J'aimerais être servi par cette charmante dame.  
Sourire contrit de la caissière:  
– C'est l'apprentie, d'habitude on lui laisse faire les shampoings et deux trois petits trucs. Mais je peux m'occuper de vous, si vous voulez, Monsieur.  
Échange de regards, ça colle moins qu'avec l'autre. Vas-y Severus, ose!  
– Dans ce cas je vais prendre les deux, pour mon cas, il faut du renfort... Et installez mon mari à côté de moi, j'angoisse...  
La coiffeuse ne comprend pas, c'est marrant de se faire couper les cheveux. Elle termine son laïus, rien écouté.  
– ... une équipe de professionnels.  
Severus, franchement:  
– Peu importe, je sais que vous êtes qualifiés. Si vous êtes encore ouvert dans cette ville déserte, c'est bien qu'il y a une raison. J'aime bien votre devanture aussi, qui a trouvé le nom?  
On fait des compliments maintenant, Monsieur Snape?  
La coiffeuse, flattée:  
– C'est moi. C'est pas facile tous les jours...  
Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée cette coupe de cheveux. Il commence à angoisser. Merde, il n'a rien écouté de nouveau. Hochons la tête. Ce n'est pas le bon mouvement apparemment. Tout le monde attend sur lui. Air contrit.  
La coiffeuse, gentiment:  
– On vous montrera des catalogues et vous nous direz la coupe que vous voulez, Monsieur.  
Ah c'était ça. Aucune idée. Voyons si elle est commerçante.  
Severus, franchement:  
– Comment vous me trouvez physiquement?  
La coiffeuse, muette de stupeur. Chaton, volubile:  
– Enfin il veut dire pour les cheveux, n'est-ce pas Severus.  
La coiffeuse, placide:  
– Je vous trouve très séduisant mais effectivement les cheveux, ça pourrait être mieux.  
Ah carrément! Séduisant... Très très commerçante, donc.  
Severus, franchement:  
– Ça ne collera pas entre nous.  
– Oh mais je vous dis ça en tout bien tout honneur, Monsieur. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Charlotte va faire votre shampoing... Vous avez les cheveux secs, qu'est-ce que vous prenez comme shampoing, d'habitude? Peu importe, on vous donnera des échantillons. Charlooootte, client!  
Ouh comme elle parle à son apprentie! Envie de partir en courant, heureusement Charlotte est là, toute gentille.  
Severus murmure:  
– Merci Mademoiselle, du fond du cœur, d'être présente dans cette épreuve.  
Chaton, au théâtre. Charlotte, hilare.  
– C'est juste un shampoing, Monsieur, détendez-vous.  
– Vous me défendrez, hein, contre le dragon? L'eau est trop chaude, ma puce... Oui c'est mieux. Vous travaillez là depuis longtemps?  
– 6 mois, je ne peux pas vous défendre, je suis l'apprentie. Charlooootte, client... Quelle conne, celle-ci.  
Severus, amusé:  
– Est-ce que vous savez couper les cheveux, Charlotte? Parce que j'aimerais bien que ce soit vous qui me relookiez.  
– N'y comptez pas. Elle ne me laisse rien faire mais c'est gentil, merci Monsieur. J'ai appris en cours et je coiffe souvent mes amis, enfin, je leur coupe les cheveux... Je vous verrais bien avec les cheveux mi-long mais plus dégagé, là ça fait trop masse.  
– Allons chez vous. Vous me couperez les cheveux sur place.  
La patronne, excédée:  
– Charloootte, vous en mettez du temps... Activez un peu!  
Harry, tout bas à Severus:  
– Euh Severus, on ne peut pas partir maintenant, par contre on pourrait figer tout le monde juste le temps que Charlotte te coiffe ensuite on fait un Oubliette collectif.  
Charlotte, mi-figue:  
– J'ai tout entendu... J'ai l'ouïe fine pour une cracmol. Enchantée, Charlotte Delacour. Stupefix, oui faisons-ça.  
Severus, scié:  
– Delacour, je suis bien tombé... Chéri, tu peux t'en occuper?  
– Miaw. Oui je vais les amener dans l'arrière-boutique et les figer.  
Charlotte, intéressée:  
– On peut les laisser comme ça combien de temps?  
Severus, perfide:  
– On peut revenir dans quelques semaines, si vous voulez, ils n'auront pas bougé.

Les gravures de mode, Severus déchante. Charlotte, encourageante:  
– On peut faire celle-ci ou celle-là...  
Severus, indifférent:  
– Faites-moi une sélection, les 5 meilleures et ensuite Chaton choisira.  
Harry, en riant:  
– Non Severus, c'est toi qui choisit.  
La tuile! Charlotte rigole.  
– D'accord je vais vous faire des suggestions mais il va me falloir un peu de temps.  
Severus, optimiste:  
– On peut aller prendre un thé...  
– Non désolée, Severus, vous devez rester là. Il faut que je vous vois.  
Charlotte s'assoit en face de lui et le regarde attentivement. Que c'est gênant!  
Severus désigne un barbu, au pif:  
– Faites-moi ça.  
– Non, on ne peut pas. Patience... Qui est-ce que vous trouvez séduisant?  
Question piège. Severus, mi-figue:  
– Chaton aime bien Robert Downey Junior.  
Charlotte, gentiment:  
– Je le déteste. C'est trop court... Et je vous demandais à vous, Severus.  
Chaton, assuré:  
– Pierce Brosnan.  
– Je déconnais, Chéri.  
– Trop démodé. Johnny Depp dans Sleepy Hollow, vous en pensez quoi?  
Chaton, conquis. Severus, indifférent:  
– Connais pas... Montrez-moi.  
Charlotte et Severus, yeux dans les yeux. Legilimens. Des images. Ah oui, c'est bien. Enfin sur lui.  
Severus, décidé:  
– C'est ça, faisons ça.  
Charlotte, taquine:  
– Et de une.  
Severus fait mine de se lever. Chaton, rêveur. Charlotte, en riant:  
– Rasseyez-vous Severus. Patrick Dempsey dans Grey's Anatomy, vous en pensez quoi?  
Harry se bidonne. Severus, aux fraises:  
– Pourquoi tu ris, toi. Connais pas. Montrez-moi... Ah non, pas ça. Le poseur. Je ne veux pas.  
– C'est une série pour adolescents c'est pour ça. Deuxième éliminé. Romain Duris dans l'Arnacoeur, vous en pensez quoi?  
– Oui c'est parce qu'il est beau. La coupe, bof, c'est un peu dépeigné quand même. Mais j'aime bien votre sélection, ça me parle. Suivant...  
Chaton s'en mêle:  
– Le Prince Edward de Disney, vous en pensez quoi?  
Yeux dans les yeux avec Chaton. Okay, il lui montre toute la scène, la demoiselle est en détresse, le prince ne fait rien, elle lui tombe dessus. C'est assez moi, ça. Ah non, ce n'est pas moi du tout, trop fanfaron. Oh, il chante en plus! Envoyons-lui une scène ou je chante moi, sous la douche, ça le calmera. Pourquoi il m'envoie une scène où il se branle. Montrons-lui quand je me branlais comme un puceau en pensant à lui. Chaton subjugué, on se demande bien pourquoi.  
Charlotte, mi-figue:  
– Vous faites quoi?  
Severus, gêné:  
– Le Prince Edward, éliminé. Suivant...  
– De toute façon, les dessins animés, je ne fais pas... Ethan Hawke dans Croc-Blanc, vous en pensez quoi?  
Chaton dubitatif. Dieu sait!  
– Beaucoup trop jeune, montrez-le moi vieux... Ah oui quand même! Mais ils sont tous trop beaux, montrez-moi quelqu'un de quelconque!  
Charlotte, en riant:  
– Pourquoi? Vous n'êtes pas quelconque vous, Severus... Pierre Richard dans le Grand-Blond, vous en pensez quoi?  
Chaton, sous la table. Attention, grosse connerie.  
– Jamais vu une tête de con, pareil! Le compère à la rigueur...  
– Depardieu, non, trop vieux... Le fils peut-être, Guillaume mais il ne sont pas terrible.  
– C'est clair que comparé aux autres... Johnny Depp, adjugé!


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapitre 69: Deux babioles**

Les mèches tombent sur le sol. Severus les yeux rivés sur le miroir est décidé à refaire connaissance avec lui-même. Charlotte tout à son affaire a les mains qui tremblent légèrement. Harry fait mine de feuilleter des magazines mais son regard est attiré vers son futur-mari comme un aimant.  
La coupe terminée, Charlotte, satisfaite de son travail, le regarde avec un grand sourire. Harry aux anges, les éclairs dans les yeux redoublent. Lui, mi-figue, Johnny Depp de loin mais oui c'est bien.  
Severus, placide:  
– Et la tenue, vous en pensez quoi? D'habitude, j'ai une cape aussi.  
Chaton murmure à Charlotte:  
– Pour le costume, le même en bleu indigo?  
Charlotte, franchement:  
– Ça ferait un peu charlot... Juste les lunettes, les chaussettes et la doublure de la cape en indigo et je ferais la tunique en gris anthracite avec des lignes gris clair. J'ai des feutres dans mon sac, je vais vous faire un croquis.  
Charlotte prend une feuille et dessine le costume.  
Severus sort sa baguette et transfigure les lunettes, les chaussettes et la tunique. Ah oui, ça a de la gueule!  
– Mademoiselle Charlotte, vous êtes une artiste.  
Charlotte lui fait une révérence. Chaton lui tire la manche.  
– Et moi?  
– Une coupe un peu moins structurée et la barbe il faudra la tailler un peu quand même.  
Chaton, décidé:  
– Déstructurez-moi, Charlotte.  
A la caisse, Severus empoigne les poignets de Charlotte, place ses mains en coupe et vide le contenu de son porte-monnaie à l'intérieur.  
Charlotte, amusée:  
– Qu'est-ce que vous faites imbécile!?  
– Je vous paie, Charlotte. Merci! Je reviens quand et qu'est-ce qu'on fait des autres?  
Charlotte garde la monnaie, replie les biffetons et les places en triangle dans la poche de la tunique de Severus.  
– Revenez quand la coupe ne vous plaît plus. Vous pourriez laisser les autres comme ça jusqu'à demain, voir comment je me débrouille pour gérer la boutique?  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Oui. Tu as fait de moi un homme presque beau, c'est un exploit. Prends plus d'argent, s'il te plaît. Au moins, le prix des coupes et pour le croquis... Sinon, je te file tout mon blé et on te fige le temps de partir en courant.  
– D'accord. Le prix des coupes, le croquis gratuit, merci, j'ai enfin pu m'entraîner! Je peux vous prendre en photo?  
Severus, en riant:  
– Il aurait fallu prendre une photo avant pour voir l'étendue du naufrage mais oui vas-y.  
Charlotte sort son portable et les mitraille.  
– Pour les croquis, si vous en voulez d'autres, je le fais volontiers, j'aime bien la mode aussi.  
– Je vais prendre ton numéro mais par pitié change d'emploi et choisis quelque chose à ta hauteur.  
– Merci Severus, je vais y songer...  
– Oui je te garde à l'œil, fais gaffe! A demain...

Dans la rue, Harry attrape sa main et la serre fermement. Trop beau, son mari. Envie de le baguer, dès que possible.  
– Et si on allait voir cette bijouterie dont tu m'as parlé? On pourrait acheter deux bagues de fiançailles pour marquer le coup.  
Severus, taquin:  
– Tu crois?  
Severus l'attire contre lui, un baiser passionné, difficile de se détacher. Encore un. Harry les mains sur sa nuque, d'habitude, elles sont plantées dans ses cheveux. Peur de le décoiffer peut-être.  
– Tu peux y aller avec les cheveux. Allons chercher ces bagues, je n'en peux plus...  
Harry, hésitant, passe délicatement les mains dans ses cheveux. Severus soupire et l'attire contre lui.  
Apparition. Juste devant la bijouterie.  
Severus, en lui caressant les cheveux:  
– C'est là. Je te préviens que le patron, Gustave, est un peu caustique, ne fais pas attention. Mais c'est un artiste aussi. Je lui fais confiance.  
Severus l'entraîne à l'intérieur de la boutique. Le carillon, toujours le même. Severus s'avance vers le comptoir.  
– Bonjour Gustave, deux bagues de fiançailles à l'emporter, s'il vous plaît.  
– Vite...  
Gustave rigole de bon cœur.  
– Oh vous, vous êtes poursuivis par la police des mineurs! Une idée pour la garniture?  
Harry, scié:  
– Non, j'ai 18 ans, vous faites des rabais pour les étudiants? Pour la garniture, une pierre bleue-foncée pour Severus et pour moi une pierre bleue-claire. Pour l'anneau, tout sauf du doré. Il faut que les bagues transmettent le message que le mariage est imminent.  
Severus, hilare:  
– Pour résumer, nous voudrions deux babioles qui brillent jour et nuit, en attendant le mariage, pour éloigner les fans... Pour les vraies bagues, on vous les fera faire sur mesure quand on aura les moyens.  
Gustave se frotte les mains.  
– Deux anneaux qui attirent les pies. J'ai une vision. Pour vous Severus, un anneau en or platine noir, une ligne d'or platine gris qui le coupe par le milieu, 4 zircons bleu-marine et un diamant au milieu. Pour l'autre, le contraire, l'anneau en or platine gris, une ligne d'or platine noir qui le coupe par le milieu, 4 zircons bleu-clair et un diamant au milieu. 200 chacun. Emballé c'est pesé, vous les aurez dans deux semaines.  
Severus, indifférent:  
– Parfait.  
Harry, hilare:  
– On pourrait voir ce que ça donne quand même?  
Gustave, placide:  
– Revenez dans une demi-heure, je vais vous faire un dessin. En attendant que les bagues soient prêtes, je peux vous prêter une paire de menottes. Elles ont très peu servies et l'un de vous peut avaler la clef... Maintenant, fichez-moi le camp, vous êtes trop amoureux et vous faites peur aux autres clients.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapitre 70: L'agenda**

Au café, Severus glisse la carte de Gustave dans sa poche avec celle de Charlotte. Son bijoutier, sa coiffeuse, deux olibrius, il y tient. Il va les mettre directement dans son agenda et noter les numéros. Okay qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde?! Qui a changé la doublure? Le fond orange avec des petits cœurs roses, avec les lunettes ça lui fait mal aux yeux et sans c'est presque pire.  
– C'est toi chéri qui a fait ça?  
– Non.  
Il ouvre l'agenda à la date d'aujourd'hui. _Fred 20h chez toi,_ entouré d'un cœur. Il tient une piste.  
– Fred... Apparemment, je le vois ce soir.  
Soupir de dépit de Chaton.  
– J'irais voir les miens, pendant ce temps.  
Est-ce qu'il a noté d'autres rendez-vous? Oui, même chose dans un mois, une astérisque _*J'ai commencé par une fois par mois pour ne pas te mettre la pression mais je suis d'accord d'aller jusqu'à une fois par semaine selon l'entente_... Adorable... Quoi d'autre?  
15 janvier: Réunion des Profs * _Le gage pour cette réunion dire à McGo: Tu as un corps de déesse ma chérie._  
Ça peut se faire s'il cite Dumbledore. Défi relevé mais qu'est-ce qu'il y gagne? C'est seulement pour la beauté du geste? Voyons la suivante...  
29 janvier: Réunion des Profs _*Le gage pour celle-ci, inviter Trelawney à prendre un thé et lui faire du pieds._  
Mais il est malade, si je fais ça, elle ne me lâchera plus jamais! Je crois que j'en avais noté encore une.  
12 février: Réunion des Profs _*Le gage pour celle-ci, rouler un patin à Dumbledore._  
La difficulté se corse. Dégueulasse! Heureusement qu'il n'en a pas noté d'autres. Il imagine la suivante, danser tout nu sur la table de réunion. Aucune subtilité, Fred!  
Quoi d'autre?  
Dans les numéros, il a noté toute la clique: _Fred, Georges, Ron, Hermy, Neville, Luna. *Pour les profs, je n'ai que McGo et Flitwick, renseigne-toi auprès de tes collègues, c'est gênant ta vie sociale est un néant...  
_ C'est pas faux!  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ses notes?  
Des théories de potions... _*Rien capté, le Chiendent, c'est une saloperie, à part pour la poudre explosive... Enfin, c'est toi l'artiste.  
_ Au secours une ébauche de poème!  
''Vol de nuit...''  
''Odeur de pisse et de crachin'', _*je descends de mon balais, emballé, la pluie lave tout, il paraît._  
''L'estomac comme un burin'', _*le clafoutis d'Hagrid, une fausse bonne idée._  
''Le sexe recroquevillé'', _*McGo en nuisette, ça fait toujours cet effet.  
_ ''A force de faire semblant d'apprécier, l'infâme infamie'', * _courage, la classe de potion des premières années, c'est bientôt terminé!  
_ Sacré Fred! Envie de pleurer de joie. Une caresse sur l'agenda et il le remet dans sa poche.  
Chaton, mi-figue:  
– C'est à ce point-là?  
– Oui, je suis touché. J'aurais envie de le voir pour le remercier avant de me dégonfler.  
– Allons voir nos bagues et ensuite allons à sa boutique.

Gustave leur tend le croquis, sourcils levés.  
Harry, conquis:  
– Elles sont magnifiques! Je peux le garder!?  
Gustave, en riant:  
– Oui oui, j'ai vos menottes aussi, n'oubliez pas la clef!  
Gustave leur tend une véritable paire de menottes. Harry met la clef dans sa poche en souriant et capture leurs poignets. Il est foutu avec ces deux! Menottés! On a l'air fin!  
Gustave, mort de rire:  
– Ça vous soulage?  
Harry, impatient:  
– Moins que je pensais. Pour les bagues, il y aurait moyen de faire plus vite?  
Soupir blasé!  
Gustave, pragmatique:  
– C'est un processus qui a besoin de temps, Monsieur l'étudiant. À dans deux semaines...

Devant la boutique des Weasley, Chaton, excédé:  
– Bon, on entre?!  
– Et si ça lui fait chier que je vienne à son travail? En plus je dois le voir ce soir.  
– On inventera une connerie... On est venu pour faire des achats. Allez Severus, du calme.  
Chaton lui ouvre la porte. Il se glisse à l'intérieur. A la caisse, un jumeau le fusille du regard. Espérons que ce soit l'autre. Le jumeau écarquille les yeux et secoue la tête.  
– Fred! Ton amant veut te voir!  
Coup d'œil à Harry, il lève les yeux au ciel.  
Fred sort de la réserve, les larmes aux yeux.  
Severus, emprunté:  
– Je peux repasser...  
Fred, soulagé:  
– Enfin tu es venu, c'est pas trop tôt. Viens... Enfin, venez... C'est mort de toute façon, là. C'est quoi cette paire de menottes? Vous avez les clefs? Ou vous venez pour que je vous délivre?  
Harry, placide:  
– Fred, est-ce que tu en veux au corps de mon mari?  
Fred rigole:  
– Non juste à son âme torturée, c'est tout.  
Harry sort la clef de sa poche et le délivre.  
– Allez-y, moi je vais aller faire un tour. A plus mon chéri.  
Un bisou sur la bouche, puis, il sort de la boutique.  
Fred, placide:  
– Il est flippant ton futur-mari. Il va venir ce soir aussi?  
Severus secoue la tête. Fred, amusé:  
– C'est pas mal la coupe là, ça fait un peu penser à... Merde comment il s'appelle déjà, celui de Tim Burton. Dans le film, il avait peur de son ombre.  
– Johnny Depp dans Sleepy Hollow, enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit moi je ne l'ai pas vu. Je voulais te dire merci pour l'agenda. Surtout le... poème. Allons dans la réserve.  
– Euh si tu veux mais c'est un peu poussiéreux et pas très intéressant, là j'étais en train de faire l'inventaire. Je me suis demandé si tu allais bien le prendre, c'était quand même assez, enfin tu vois, difficile pour toi. Et moi j'arrive avec mes gros sabots par-dessus...  
Là ça commence à devenir insoutenable. Il l'attrape par le poignet et l'entraîne dans la réserve. La porte de réserve fermée. Ouf.  
– Je t'aime Fred. Amicalement bien sûr, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.  
Un silence de mort. Il a été trop loin, tant pis. Il s'approche et l'enlace. Serrer à étouffer.  
– Sevounet, je ne te reconnais plus. Je t'aime aussi bien sûr mais... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?  
Severus le front planté contre son torse.  
– Beaucoup de délicatesse et d'humour. Enfin à part pour les gages des réunions des profs, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute avec ça. Rouler une pelle à Dumbledore, fais-le toi! Et du pied à l'autre toque, je préférerais crever. Mais le poème, ce putain de poème... Ça m'a tué... Bref et Angelina?  
– Elle m'a rejeté, comme un malpropre. ''Ah c'était sérieux, Beuuurk non. Ton frère peut-être, mais toi...''  
– Quelle pute celle-là...  
– Oui enfin, chacun ces goûts. Goûts de merde en l'occurrence mais...  
Severus, désolé:  
– Tu m'en veux, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te pousser à te déclarer.  
– Tu m'as plutôt rendu service, j'aurais bavé dessus encore des années... T'as pas une cousine ou quelque chose. Comme toi mais en un peu plus féminin quand même...  
– J'ai une cousine mais elle est mariée... Par contre ma coiffeuse, je trouve que vous iriez bien ensemble. Un peu près de la taille d'Harry, blonde, joli minois, une cracmol mais très créative.  
Fred, placide:  
– Okay file-moi son numéro... Je vais l'appeler... Admire l'artiste...  
– Je te donne sa carte, Charlotte Delacour.  
Fred, hilare:  
– Encore une Delacour! Bon allez j'y vais. Tiens-moi la main.  
Severus lui attrape la main.  
– Attends qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire?  
– C'est mieux si j'improvise, je crois.  
– Oh punaise... J'angoisse.  
Fred, hilare:  
– Finalement, vas t'asseoir là-bas... Je rigole. Ne me lâche surtout pas. En cas de pépin, je te passe le téléphone... Ça sonne... Allô? Est-ce que c'est vous que je dois remercier pour la magnifique coupe de cheveux de Sevounet? Machin truc dans Machin chose, très ressemblant. J'aimerais me faire couper les cheveux aussi. Vous avez de la place demain après-midi?  
Charlotte morte de rire au téléphone:  
– Sevounet, c'est Severus? C'est Johnny Depp dans Sleepy Hollow. Oui j'ai de la place à 16h.  
– Pas avant? Mon cœur se tend de votre absence, chère Charlotte. A moins que vous soyez mariée, dans ce cas, meilleurs vœux. Je ne me rappelle jamais de ce nom à ce con, je dis toujours celui de Tim Burton. Mais là je blablate. 16h, j'attendrais... Hélas.  
– Si c'est pour un rendez-vous il n'y a pas besoin de venir au salon. Allons plutôt au cinéma. A moins que vous vouliez une coupe? Celui de Tim Burton, oui au moins on sait qui c'est.  
Fred, emprunté:  
– Charlotte est-ce que vous aimez les roux grand et maigre? Et il vaudrait mieux que je passe chez vous avant, histoire d'être sortable. Quel genre de film vous voulez me faire voir? Moi j'aime tout sauf les documentaires, ça me gave. Et les films d'horreur c'est plutôt vous qui allez me réconforter.  
Charlotte, charmée:  
– Vous en avez du bagout, Monsieur. Un film d'amour, voir si vous supportez. Okay pour 16h, pour la coupe de cheveux. Vous êtes un sorcier, moi je ne le suis pas, si jamais.  
– Pff, rien à battre, le bagout c'est parce que Sevounet me tient la main, c'est tout. Le film d'amour sirupeux c'est mon trip, j'apporterais des Marshmallows. Là, je suis en train de me dégonfler, il faut que je boucle. Je t'embrasse, Charlotte.  
Fred raccroche. Severus, scié.  
– Comment tu as fait ça?! C'était parfait!  
– Aucune idée ça doit être ton fluide, d'habitude c'est un reeeendez-vous gaaaalant. Tu peux venir me tenir la main, s'il te plaît? Sans toi je suis incapable.  
Severus s'imagine la scène. Au cinéma, d'un côté Charlotte, Fred qui lui tient la main, de l'autre lui, un bouquin à la main, l'autre pogne de Fred dans la sienne.  
– Legilimens.  
– Ouais bon, tu pourrais regarder le film, quand même.  
– Et si tu te trompes de côté, dans le noir?  
Fred et Severus mort de rire. Le portable sonne.  
Charlotte, placide:  
– Tu m'as raccrochée au nez. Un point en moins.  
– Chérie, tu sais bien que c'est Sevounet qui déduit les points. Avec lui, j'en ai perdu au moins 3'000. Pardon, je ne savais plus quoi te dire. Et pour le rendez-vous, si Sevounet vient avec nous, ça fait quoi?  
– Tu veux dire avec Harry, un double rendez-vous, c'est ça.  
Fred, ironique:  
– Oui c'est tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête. Enfin à part si tu trouves que c'est une idée de merde, dans ce cas, Sevounet peut venir en homme invisible et me tenir la main à côté.  
Charlotte, morte de rire:  
– Finalement, je préfère la seconde, faisons-ça. Et au bout d'un moment, il s'éclipse, voir si ça change quelque chose. Pour aller aux toilettes, par exemple.  
Fred, à Severus:  
– Est-ce qu'elle se fout de moi ou elle veut vraiment faire ça?  
– Qui sait... Elle est peut-être joueuse.  
Fred à Charlotte:  
– Oui, non, bien sûr que non, bonne idée, enfin c'est toi qui voit.  
– Je le tolère pour le premier rendez-vous, après... Enfin, on verra. Moi aussi il me rassure, Severus.  
– Génial! Je t'aime mon amour, enfin bonne soirée...  
– Tu n'as pas raccroché, chapeau. A demain, Fred et son ange-gardien invisible.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapitre 71: Cours de Potion 2.0**

Fred, le regard suppliant. Severus, en haussant les épaules:  
– Oui oui, je peux le faire. Je vous aime bien les deux et ça me titille de voir ce que ça donne. C'est à la limite du voyeurisme mais c'est vous qui voyez. Je tolère les baisers, après pour le reste, je m'éclipse. Par contre Harry, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir à ça... Et ce soir, tu voulais faire quoi?  
– Te donner un coup de main pour tes cours, enfin si tu veux...  
Severus, touché:  
– Oui. Aide-moi pitié.  
Fred, distrait:  
– Je crois qu'Harry est dans le coin.  
– Comment tu le sais, tu as senti son aura démoniaque?  
– Non mais il me serre la main, ce con. Finite.  
Harry, en riant:  
– Juste pour vous dire à quel point je trouve que c'est une idée débile. Mais bon, Severus peut être rassurant c'est vrai. Je peux aider, pour ce soir?  
– Mais oui, chéri, pourquoi pas... Tu es là depuis combien de temps?  
Harry, contrit:  
– Un peu tout le long, j'avoue.  
– Incurable. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de lui, Fred?  
– Indulgence. Il est jeune et il est fou de toi ou complètement fou, je ne sais pas. Mais vous allez bien ensemble alors ça va.  
Severus, distrait:  
– Comment on fait pour la classe, on va à Poudlard?  
– On peut. Tu vas y aller comme ça en cours? Avec les lunettes et la tunique?  
– Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?  
– Oui ce serait mieux. Et la voix? Elle est plus douce là, tu ne forces pas. Il faudrait faire un Sonorus.  
Harry, hilare:  
– Euh moi, je l'entends même quand il murmure, tu es peut-être un peu dur d'oreille, sans te vexer.  
– Ah oui, c'est peut-être à force de tester les potions explosives.  
Severus, scié:  
– Imbécile! Bon on verra après si on peut te récupérer quelques points d'ouïe... Premier dilemme, les points. Comment je fais? Personne ne donne de points à ma maison alors je m'y colle... Il fut un temps où toutes les maisons s'entendaient entre elle. A mon avis, ce sont ces points qui ont foutu la merde. Abolissons ces points! C'est ce que je dis à chaque réunion des profs mais personne ne m'écoute à part Chourave... Comment vous feriez-vous?  
Harry, placide:  
– Un point par bonne réponse et ceux qui foutent le bronx, je les mettrais dehors.  
– Moi à peu près comme Harry mais je mettrais 10 points, histoire d'être sympa et je mettrais les autres en retenue avec le concierge.  
– Okay mais je ne vais pas les attribuer aux maisons. Harry Potter, 10 points. Basta. Je passerais le mot à Chourave pour qu'elle fasse la même chose. Pour les noms, je vais me tromper pour tes amis alors je vais tous les appeler par leurs prénoms.  
Fred hoche la tête.  
– Oui et c'est plus convivial.  
Harry, fâché:  
– Moi aussi j'ai deux trois questions. Pourquoi les sorciers sont restés coincés au Moyen-Âge? À utiliser ces plumes de merde alors que le stylo bille existe! Les plumes ça écrit épais et ensuite tout fin et de nouveau épais, on ne sait pas pourquoi! Ça prend trois plombes à écrire un devoir. Et les parchemin alors qu'il y a des feuilles quadrillées où on peut écrire droit dessus! Dans les couloirs, pourquoi mettre ces torches quand on pourrait mettre des ampoules, on ne voit rien dans ce château, c'est si mal éclairé qu'on se cogne contre les murs! Et internet, ça n'existe pas. Autant regarder dans un bouquin, c'est tellement plus rapide.  
Fred et Severus mort de rire. Severus, gentiment:  
– Okay commençons par le stylo bille pour ne pas trop les brusquer, après on passera aux feuilles quadrillées... Pour les ampoules et internet, il faudra voir avec Dumbledore, bonne chance Chouchou.  
– Je vais lui proposer ma candidature à la fin de l'année pour un poste sur l'étude de la technologie chez les moldus. Cours obligatoire pour les sangs-purs! Premier cours, les outils d'écriture. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?  
Fred, en riant:  
– Une idée à la con, j'adore!  
Severus, conquis:  
– Une idée géniale, tu veux dire. Cher futur collègue, bienvenue à Poudlard!

Severus ouvre la porte de la classe à toute volée.  
Fred, hilare:  
– Pause! Pourquoi tu fais ça Sevounet, ouvre la porte normalement.  
– En général, ça fait taire les élèves.  
Harry, lucide:  
– Non, c'est ta présence qui fait taire les élèves, ce n'est pas la porte qui claque. Moi à chaque fois, ça me fait faire une crise cardiaque, je déteste ça.  
– Ouvrir la porte gentiment. Quelqu'un note?  
Harry, placide:  
– Je vais noter maintenant que j'ai du matériel potable. ''Monsieur Snape, inutile de détruire les portes et de faire une entrée fracassante''.  
– Merci chéri, j'encadrerais ton PV à la fin.  
Severus ouvre la porte et la referme gentiment. Il remonte l'allée en marchant normalement, essayons de ne pas grimacer. Avec ses deux élèves préférés, c'est facile mais avec les autres? Il arrive devant la classe. Un soupir, comment aborder le sujet.  
– Bonjour?  
Harry hoche la tête. Fred se marre.  
– ...Chers élèves adorés...  
– Non ça je n'y arriverais pas, même avec de l'ironie. Et vous deux vous ne serez plus là. Sinon j'ai: Bonjour, bande de macaques décérébrés, enfin je veux dire, chers élèves.  
Harry, hilare:  
– Garde le bonjour et enlève le soupir. Essaie de sourire pour voir.  
Severus sourire contrit.  
Fred secoue la tête.  
– Sourire coupable, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?  
– Je veux pas montrer mes dents, c'est tout.  
– Oublions le sourire. Bonjour...  
– Aujourd'hui nous allons tenter de préparer...  
Fred, en riant:  
– Pause, sois un peu plus optimiste. Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer...  
– Du Veritaserum, vu que la potion demande un mois de préparation, nous allons la répartir sur plusieurs cours. Est-ce que quelqu'un saurait me dire l'usage de cette potion?  
Les deux lèvent la main.  
– Fred?  
– C'est une potion qui fait dire la vérité, on en utilise dans les procès pour obliger les gens à passer aux aveux. C'est intéressant, j'aimerais bien savoir la faire...  
– 10 points pour Fred. Oublie c'est illégal, on la voit en classe parce que cette potion regroupe tous les gestes élémentaires que l'on doit maîtriser pour la préparation d'une potion.  
Harry lève la main.  
– Et Felix Felicis?  
– Six mois de préparation, ça nous prendrait toute l'année, vous n'avez pas le niveau et même moi je patauge presque. La moindre erreur et ça explose. Quelque chose à ajouter sur le Veritaserum, Harry?  
– Il suffit d'en verser 3 gouttes dans le jus de citrouille d'un élève innocent et il dévoilera ses secrets les plus intimes.  
Severus, magnanime:  
– 10 points pour Harry et je m'excuse. Les ingrédients du Veritaserum sont notés au tableau, je vous propose de vous rendre dans la réserve...  
Fred en bâillant:  
– Stop. Et si tu les expliquais ces ingrédients pour changer? Moi je me retrouve dans la réserve et comme je ne sais pas ce que je cherche je fais des Accio.  
Harry, hilare:  
– Ah c'est pas con, moi, je lis les bocaux comme un crétin.  
Envie de se taper la tête contre le mur.  
Severus, placide:  
– Okay, si je dispose les ingrédients sur une table avec de petites étiquettes. Les élèves se lèvent et se servent directement sur la table. Finalement, on gagne du temps.  
Harry, excité:  
– Parfait! Et tu pourrais faire des photos des ingrédients et en donner une photocopie à chaque élève.  
– Oui quand Dumbledore inventera l'appareil photo numérique et la photocopieuse... Je me réjouis de ton cours, Chéri.  
Fred, lucide:  
– Et ensuite tu prends un ingrédient après l'autre, dans l'ordre de la potion et tu les prépares devant les élèves. Et tu mets le résultat sur une autre table.  
Harry, en hochant la tête:  
– J'ai mieux, pour les gens comme moi qui ont un neurone disponible, tu prépares un ingrédient à la fois c'est tout et ensuite tout le monde le fait. Tu fais la potions juste avant nous et tu ajoutes l'ingrédient, ensuite, nous on copie. Et ensuite, on passe à la préparation de l'ingrédient suivant. Et il faudrait faire une photo des ingrédients préparés aussi.  
Severus, placide:  
– Okay, je vais pleurer maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est de joie, de tristesse, de rage ou de frustration. Sans doute les quatre. Vous n'avez absolument rien appris avec moi, avouez!  
Harry, gentiment:  
– Moi j'étais subjugué par le Prof, ça ne compte pas.  
Fred, magnanime:  
– Si si, par tâtonnement. Des fois, j'ai eu de beaux succès quand même. Mais ça aurait été plus simple comme on fait là. Tu verras, même comme ça, il y aura de toute façon des gens qui vont se planter. Moi au début, si on me disait: coupez en dés, je coupais en quatre l'ingrédient. Je n'avais pas compris que pour que ça se dissolve en même temps il fallait des cubes d'égal grandeur et tout petits sinon ça fait des grumeaux. Ça faudra l'expliquer aussi pour les fainéants comme moi qui croit que tu pinailles.  
– Okay vous me titillez les deux là. Passons à la pratique, chacun va me prendre un chaudron...  
Fred, scié:  
– Objection. Prenons une potion plus simple sinon on va y passer la nuit et nous demain, on a notre rendez-vous.  
– Ah oui merde! Premier cours de potion, potion contre les furoncles. Ingrédients, je vais les chercher...


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapitre 72: Retour aux bases**

Severus dispose les ingrédients sur la table.  
– 6 crochets de serpents, 4 limaces à corne, 2 épines de porc-épic, 3 gouttes de mucus de Veracrasse.  
– Fred, tu m'écris tout ça sur des étiquettes et Harry tu me fais des photos. Ensuite chacun se sert.  
Fred, hilare:  
– Doucement, Severus... 6 crochets de serpents...  
Severus, inquiet:  
– Je risque de devenir maboule pendant ces cours. Enfin ça ne change pas de d'habitude.

Severus, placide:  
– Les crochets de serpents, on les pile dans un mortier pour obtenir une poudre fine.  
Severus s'acharne sur les crochets, les frustrations d'années d'enseignement perdues dans les limbes sans doute.  
Fred, taquin:  
– Ça n'existe pas déjà réduit en poudre, Professeur?  
– Si si mais ça coûte un bras. A vous...  
Fred minaude. Harry y va à cœur joie.  
– /Crève charognerie!  
– 10 points pour Harry, pour l'enthousiasme. Fred va y mollo, tu vas te froisser un muscle.  
– Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des courbatures pour demain moi. Imagine, je passe mon bras autour d'elle en gémissant de douleur...  
– Ah oui, le rendez-vous. Excuse... Laisse faire les pros.

– Bon vous y êtes. On fait chauffer 1 litre d'eau dans le chaudron. Quand vous voyez les premiers remous dans l'eau, on ajoute la poudre qu'on vient de faire et ensuite on laisse bouillir 10 minutes.  
Harry, frustré:  
– Professeur, après dans la recette c'est marqué ''Agiter votre baguette'' ça veut dire quoi au juste!  
Fred se marre et fait signe de se branler. Severus, en riant.  
– Non Fred, pas celle-là, tu confonds. Oublie Harry, c'est des conneries pour occuper les étudiants. Moi je ne le fais pas et ça ne change rien. Pendant ce temps, préparons la suite...  
Fred, en riant:  
– C'est bien ce que je disais, se branler en attendant...  
Harry, sidéré:  
– Je vais barrer l'instruction au stylo bille et je vais marquer à côté, seulement pour les pigeons.  
Severus, hilare:  
– Les limaces à corne. Rien à faire, on les plonge dedans vivantes. Pas le choix. Juste s'assurer qu'elles ne taillent pas la route.  
Fred, placide:  
– Moi je vais faire une prière. Chères limaces à corne, quittez cette vie terrestre de souffrance et réincarnez-vous en licorne comme ça on vous laissera tranquille.  
Severus, magnanime:  
– On peut essayer de les tuer avant, si tu veux. Une mort digne pour les limaces, à vous?  
Harry, inspiré:  
– On lui donne un morceau de salade empoisonnée.  
Severus, lucide:  
– Ça risque de mettre en péril la potion et de nous empoisonner avec. On peut leur trancher la tête, je ne sais pas si c'est moins douloureux que les ébouillanter...  
Fred, placide:  
– Moi j'ai fait mon deuil, faites-en autant.  
Severus hausse les épaules et balance les limaces dans le chaudron.  
– Adieu les copines. Ensuite on retire le chaudron du feu et on ajouter les épines de porc-épic et on remue 5 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.  
Harry, franchement:  
– Je déteste quand il faut remuer un nombre défini de fois, je ne sais jamais ou j'en suis.  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Alors moi je touille de la main droite et dès que j'ai fini un tour, je lève un doigt de la main gauche ou alors tu peux faire le décompte dans l'autre sens 5...4...3... etc. Et tu peux y aller lentement.  
Fred, inquiet:  
– Et les épines de Porc-épic, comment on les prélève?  
– Avec des gants et une tenaille.  
– Est-ce que ça repousse après?  
– Oui ne t'inquiète pas... Ensuite les 3 gouttes de mucus de Veracrasse. C'est surtout pour la texture de la potion pour l'épaissir. Ça ne va pas vous plaire mais moi je le coupe en deux, je prends la glande et je la presse dans la potion.  
Fred, placide:  
– Et si on essayait de le stimuler, pour qu'il produise suffisamment de mucus. Gouzi gouzi gouzi gouzi gouzi.  
Harry, hilare:  
– On pourrait le tenter avec un morceau de salade et on le fait avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait suffisamment de mucus.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Faites comme vous voulez, c'est vous les artistes. Moi je vais agiter ma baguette, pendant ce temps... Je vais plutôt aller préparer les ingrédients pour mon cours de la semaine prochaine, si vous me cherchez je suis dans la réserve...  
Severus s'éclipse.

La porte de la classe s'ouvre, Dumbledore contemple le tableau. Trois chaudrons alignés. A en juger l'odeur, des potions contre les furoncles. Fred Weasley qui fait des mamours à un Veracrasse. Harry Potter qui agite un morceau de salade devant un autre Veracrasse.  
Dumbledore, stupéfait:  
– Comment ça se passe?  
Fred, enthousiaste:  
– Le mien produit du mucus à qui mieux mieux. Je peux le garder?  
Harry, déçu:  
– Moi pas terrible, j'en ai un peu mais trois gouttes c'est beaucoup quand même et là il a déjà l'air épuisé par le trajet.  
– Je t'en donne un peu, j'en ai trop de tout façon. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mettent là-dessus, ajouter le mucus et remuer doucement...  
Dumbledore, confus:  
– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites!? Des potions contre les furoncles? C'est une plaisanterie pour votre magasin de farces et attrapes? Et toi Harry, tu passais dans le coin?  
Harry, gentiment:  
– Non, on aide juste Severus... Severus, on fait quoi avec le mucus?!  
Severus débarque, Dumbledore muet de stupeur.  
– Ah voilà! Carrément... Superbe mais...  
– Ah Monsieur le Directeur. Désolé j'ai emprunté cette salle de classe avec mes deux coach, on a bientôt fini, promis.  
– Oui oui, faites seulement... Je vais m'asseoir dans le coin, là.  
Severus, inquiet:  
– Qui a gagné?  
Fred, à la cantonade:  
– Moi, j'ai une touche avec Cunégonde. Ça mange quoi?  
Severus, amusé:  
– Des laitues. Par contre elle ne va pas se transformer en papillon, je t'avertis. Mais si j'étais toi, je la relâcherais dans la nature, elle sera mieux... Merde la potion. Tout le monde ajoute le mucus, on remue jusqu'à ce que ça épaississe, comme ça... Terminé... Bon, comment j'étais?  
Harry, conquis:  
– Parfait mon chéri.  
Fred, taquin:  
– Idem.  
– Merci. J'aurais besoin de soutien le jour J. Une idée?  
Fred, gentiment:  
– Polynectar, je peux faire un élève étranger qui est venu étudier les potions ici. Balthazar Conrad Dusillon, enchanté.  
– Okay va pour Balthazar. Je te mettrais au premier rang. Harry, hélas, c'est cours privé avec le Big-Boss. C'est une barrique en... péril, ce cours de toute façon.  
J'allais dire que c'était une barrique en potion, j'avais oublié qu'il était là.  
Dumbledore, magnanime:  
– J'ai changé d'avis, Harry peut assister au cours. Par contre pour les notes, faites attention, je vous ai à l'œil. Et je sais très bien ce que vous vouliez dire... Jolies lunettes, c'est pour?  
– Paraître intelligent... Daltonisme. Allons-y. A moins que... Harry tu voulais lui parler de ton projet?  
Harry secoue la tête.  
– Pas encore, il faut que je prépare un dossier. Est-ce que vous avez un créneau dans la semaine qu'aucun prof ne veut?  
Dumbledore, franchement:  
– Le lundi matin à 8h00 et le vendredi à 15h45.  
Harry, décidé:  
– Je vais vous prendre les deux. Pour les classes, on alternera. 8H00 Poudsoufle-Serdaigle, 15h45 Gryffondor-Serpentard 1ère année, semaine suivante les 2ème, semaine suivante les 3ème etc... Et si ça fonctionne vous me donnez plus d'horaires.  
Dumbledore, intrigué:  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux leur apprendre Harry?  
– La technologie moldue ou comment sortir du Moyen-Âge.  
– Ah si c'est ça, je te donne plus de créneaux. Le mercredi, toute la journée, amuse-toi. J'attends un programme de cours pour la fin de l'année. Merci Harry. Il fallait oser.  
– Cool, mon premier job... Severus, mon futur collègue.  
Severus se frotte les mains. Un signe de tête respectueux.  
– Professeur Potter.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapitre 73: L'homme invisible**

Severus, gentiment:  
– C'est la boutique là-bas, au coin de la rue ''Excauce-tif'' moi j'aime assez le jeu de mot.  
– Tu ne me tiens pas la main, tiens-moi la main.  
– Quoi, même dans la rue... Okay. Ça fait un peu couple gay. T'as l'air scié, ça va?  
– Je peux plus respirer.  
Serrer la main plus fort.  
– Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Ça va aller.  
– Comment tu fais toi, pour être placide en toute circonstance, Sevounet?  
– Euh joker, d'où tu as vu que j'étais placide? Y a pas plus angoissé que moi.  
– Ahhh ça soulage. C'est bon, je crois que tu peux te rendre invisible mais si tu lâches ma main, je pars en courant. Convenons d'un code. Quand tu appuies le pouce au centre de ma main, ça veut dire oui et quand tu traces un trait ça veut dire non. Et si tu veux aller aux toilettes, tu lâches ma main.  
Un bisou sur le front, puis, Severus disparaît.  
Fred pâlit à vue d'œil.  
– C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, redeviens visible.  
Severus trace un trait à l'intérieur de sa main et lui murmure à l'oreille:  
– Non mais je garde ma voix pour l'instant. Au téléphone, tu as été top, appelle-la si jamais.  
– C'est pas con. Faisons-ça.  
Charlotte, intriguée:  
– Hello Fred?  
– Ma douce... Je suis coincé à quelques pas de ta boutique. J'ai les pieds vissés dans le sol.  
– Ce que t'es mignon.  
– Okay, ça débloque, continue... Non ne lâche pas ma main, toi. Tu as des clients?  
Charlotte, en riant:  
– Ce matin, 2-3, mais bon à part les coupes d'acteurs que j'aime bien, je ne sais rien faire d'autre. Tu ressembles à quel acteur?  
– Fifi Brindacier sans les couettes.  
Severus se marre. Charlotte, en riant:  
– Je crois que ton ange-gardien se fout de ta poire.  
– J'aime à croire qu'il rit avec moi plutôt que de moi. A qui je ressemble Severus?  
– Marlon Brando jeune en roux, mélangé avec Fifi Brindacier, j'avoue.  
Charlotte, hilare:  
– Je vous vois, enfin surtout toi, je te fais un petit signe de la fenêtre.  
– Je redouble le pas.  
Fred à Severus:  
– Tu crois que je devrais raccrocher?  
– Moi je ferais mine de téléphoner à quelqu'un d'autre en me faisant valoir.  
– Bonne idée! Vendez tout le stock d'actions, j'en ai trop. Le café au lait, c'est dépassé de toute façon.  
Charlotte, morte de rire, l'accueille à l'entrée. Une petite courbette.  
– Monsieur...  
Elle lui prend son manteau, lui tremblant. Severus murmure tout bas:  
– Prends-la dans tes bras.  
Fred s'exécute, elle blottie contre lui, un soupir. Fred s'éloigne un peu:  
– Pardonne...  
Charlotte, directement un centré. Fred tétanisé. Charlotte, désolée:  
– Je vais trop vite, désolée.  
– Je... Peut-être un peu oui.  
Fred l'embrasse dans le cou, pas qu'un peu, ça va laisser une marque. Un point d'interrogation tracé à l'intérieur de sa paume. Severus trace un cœur. Continue, tu es bien parti.  
Fred, doucement:  
– Je t'aime ma puce.  
– Mon roudoudou, comme tu y vas. Montre-moi ces cheveux... Pas grand chose à faire, peut-être les dépeigner un peu.  
– Avant je les avais longs, comme une fille, jusqu'aux épaules.  
Charlotte, tendrement:  
– Non là ça va, peut-être la frange, je la ferais autrement. Tu me fais confiance?  
Fred hoche la tête.  
Ce qu'ils sont mignons!  
Fred, emprunté:  
– J'ai un frère jumeau. On est tout le temps fourrés ensemble, il m'étouffe un peu.  
– Je suis la risée de la famille. Tout le monde veut m'oublier parce que je suis une cracmol. Assieds-toi, je te fais ta frange. Severus mets-toi à côté.  
Severus, doucement:  
– Qu'est-ce que je fais là, vous êtes sûrs que je suis utile?  
Fred, placide:  
– Oui je crois, comment on embrasse, Severus? Dis-moi juste ça, après... Tu peux y aller.  
Dommage il aurait bien aimé voir la fin.  
– Je ne sais pas... Charlotte?  
Charlotte, enchantée:  
– Je te montre.  
Severus détourne la tête.

Il bluffait, sans Severus, il est foutu et Charlotte qui s'approche dangereusement. Impossible de tourner la tête cette fois. On ferme les yeux, la bouche en avant. Lèvres entrouvertes on ne sait jamais. Oh c'est doux. Doux, doux, doux, doux, doux, doux. Faisons-ça toute la soirée, c'est plus facile. Oh comme elle effleure sa langue, c'est mièvre, très très mièvre, il va jouir. Du calme, du calme, du calme, du calme, du calme. Serrer la main de Severus. Severus, Severus, Severus, Severus. Ouf c'est passé. Elle, figée. Oups! Copions, c'est comme ça qu'on a eu tous nos examens de toute façon. Georges c'est la grosse tête et lui l'abruti qui fait l'inventaire. Effleurons, effleurons... Un gémissement, il est bien. Essayons langoureusement. Elle soupire, ravie. Et si j'y vais plus franchement. Genre c'est ta langue que je veux. Oui ça lui va aussi. Elle est accommodante, il n'y a pas de doute. Tant mieux parce qu'avec un abruti comme moi. Oh comme elle me regarde. Les yeux c'est insoutenable, on va les baisser. Que dirait Severus? Relève la tête, abruti. Je t'aime Fred, elle t'aime Fred, tout le monde t'aime Fred. Dans ces yeux, le doute d'elle-même, je le reconnais, j'ai exactement le même. Envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Envie de zapper le cinéma.  
– Quel film?  
Charlotte, assurée:  
– Quand Harry rencontre Sally.  
– Bof, pas assez mièvre.  
Charlotte, en riant:  
– Titanic?  
– Pas mal, un peu trop long.  
– Roméo + Juliette  
– Parfait.  
Charlotte, gentiment:  
– Je l'ai en DVD, on peut le regarder chez moi, si tu veux.  
– Oui. Je reviens...  
Severus entraîné. La porte des toilettes fermée à double tour.  
– Severus... Severus... Severus.  
Severus réapparaît.  
– Oui mon ange?  
– Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Je bluffais tout à l'heure. Je n'ai aucune estime de moi. Toi tu en as pour moi, ça me fait du bien. Mets-toi dans les environs, ça suffira. Juste que tu sois là.  
– Oui, je serais probablement près de la bibliothèque. Le film, j'en ai rien à battre. DiCaprio il me fout la gerbe.  
– D'accord. Tu sais que tu as choisi le moins bon jumeau.  
Severus, sévèrement:  
– Non. L'autre est maniaque et condescendant. Toi tu es délicat et gentil. Toi et Charlotte, vous êtes adorables ensemble. J'avoue que j'ai envie de voir la fin du film. Si c'était un film X, je me branlerais dessus, alors vire-moi avant.  
– Si tu crois que ça me dégoûte, je suis plutôt flatté.  
– Okay, je me mettrais sous le lit alors, juste pour entendre les bruits. Je reste pendant Roméo + Juliette, c'est tout. Après je me barre, tu te débrouilles.  
Fred, en riant:  
– Qu'est-ce qui t'excite au juste?  
– Vous êtes fleurs bleues, ça me fait du bien. Ça nettoie toute cette merde autour. Comme ton poème. Mais avec elle t'es encore plus tendre, tu passes à un autre niveau, j'adore. Je pourrais être témoin de votre mariage, s'il vous plaît?  
– Qui d'autre on prendrait, à part toi? Severus, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien entre nous?  
Severus, en souriant:  
– Une amitié platonique, je te trouve adorable et tu m'émeus comme personne ne m'a jamais ému. Toi?  
– Idem, je trouve que tu as du charisme et tu me rassures comme personne ne m'a jamais rassuré.  
– Je t'aime.  
– Je t'aime.  
Fred, intrigué:  
– Ça voulait dire quoi ça nettoie toute cette merde autour?  
– Tous les souvenirs douloureux, toute la colère, toute la frustration. Comme un baume.  
– Je t'apaise et Harry?  
– Harry, il me met en joie. Allons retrouver ta belle.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapitre 74: Fred, à ta place**

Relégué sur la banquette arrière de la Mini. La Cracmol au volant, Fred s'accroche.  
– Tu roules vite, il me semble, ma petite princesse guerrière.  
– Ah désolée, j'ai trop hâte d'arriver. Severus, ça va?  
– Joker. Mais Harry apprécierait ce genre de conduite sportive. Tu as ton permis moto?  
– Oui oui, j'aime tous les véhicules. Sauf les balais, jamais réussi à en faire décoller un. Pourquoi?  
– Un fantasme sur sa liste, une virée à moto, tu le prendras derrière toi et moi j'irais boire un chocolat chaud avec Fred.  
Charlotte, hilare:  
– Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps, l'enfance? Severus changeait tes couches?  
– Deux mois à tout péter. Mais Sevounet m'a donné des cours de potions, il ne m'aimait pas tellement parce que je pougnais sur mon frère alors il m'a mis avec une autre mais je pougnais quand même. Oublions cette époque révolue.  
Ah mais oui, c'est moi qui t'ai mis avec Angelina, désolé!  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Il exagère. C'est juste qu'il n'avait aucune estime de lui-même, je me rappelle une fois où l'autre était absente et il m'a rendu une potion correcte, voir très bonne. Après je l'ai foutu tout seul au dernier rang.  
Fred, stupéfait:  
– Attends, c'était fait exprès!?  
– Oui, c'était fait exprès. Mais il pougnait encore, alors je l'ai foutu tout seul au premier rang. Et chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, je le fusillais du regard. Deux trois cours ça m'a pris mais après, droit comme un i. Une belle réussite je dois dire.  
– Sevounet, tu me tues! Et tu me disais juste ''Fred'' et tu sortais l'index. Toute l'autorité dans cet index. Une fois, j'ai essayé de t'avoir et j'ai mis Georges à ma place. T'as rien vu, j'étais déçu. Alors je me suis dit, je vais lui faire la potion la plus nulle de toute la galaxie et comme ça il verra que c'est moi.  
Severus, hilare:  
– Si si j'avais vu mais j'avais d'autres pingouins à surveiller en même temps. D'ailleurs quand tu m'as rendu ta potion, je t'ai dit ''Fred'' et je t'ai refait le coup de l'index. ''À ta place'' j'ai même dit. Le pingouin c'était Dubois, il a failli faire exploser la moitié de la classe.  
– Ah oui c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'on étaient cons! A la fin de ma dernière année... En fait ça t'intéresse où on te soûle?  
Charlotte, franchement:  
– Non je trouve touchant. Continuez. Tu es allé le voir pour le remercier peut-être mais tu n'as pas osé alors tu lui as juste fait le coup de l'index et tu lui as dit ''Severus''.  
Fred, stupéfait:  
– C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait! Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait lui?  
– Il a fait une plaisanterie.  
Severus, avec regret:  
– Je lui ai dit ''Professeur Severus'' restons professionnel et je lui ai serré la main. Je pensais que c'était chaleureux mais...  
– Mais moi j'ai juste compris que je lui avais manqué de respect. Alors j'ai dit ''Excusez-moi, Professeur Snape''.  
– Et ensuite cette conne de McGo nous a interrompus. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.  
Fred, en riant:  
– Pas tout à fait, Sevounet m'a envoyé une lettre anonyme quand j'ai ouvert ma boutique avec mon frère. Je l'ai encadrée et je l'ai mise dans mon bureau. Mais mon frère était jaloux alors il l'a brûlée. Il a fait comme si c'était un accident. J'étais fâché, au moins une semaine. Je ne me rappelle plus ce que ça disait... Quel gâchis ou pas, quelque chose comme ça.  
Severus, scié:  
– Non c'était mieux écrit que ça quand même! Qu'est-ce que j'avais écrit déjà?  
Charlotte, placide:  
– Je vais essayer de deviner, c'est un de mes ''pouvoirs''... Severus t'a écrit, c'était pas une lettre anonyme, il a signé: ''Fred, à ta place, j'aurais choisi un autre plan de carrière. Severus Snape PS: Ou peut-être pas, surprends-moi.''  
Severus, stupéfait:  
– Oui c'était ça, exactement ça. Il y avait une rature sur le i de surprends-moi alors j'ai dessiné un cœur mais après je me suis dégonflé et j'ai fait un sortilège de confusion sur ma signature.  
Fred, hilare:  
– Il était vraiment puissant le sort, je ne me rappelais jamais de ce que l'inconnu avait écrit alors je relisais la lettre tous les jours, c'est ça qui a dû énerver mon frère.  
Severus, repentant:  
– Oups!  
Charlotte, taquine:  
– C'était pas une rature, il en pinçait pour toi.  
Severus, hilare:  
– Si si c'était une rature parce que j'avais peur de me louper, déjà que la dernière fois je n'avais pas brillé. Mais le cœur c'était un peu trop quand même, là à ce stade j'en mettrais sur toutes les lettres mais à l'époque, j'étais timide. C'est absolument nul comme premier rendez-vous. L'homme invisible te déclare toute son affection. Oublions-le un peu. Alors comme ça, tu devines Charlotte?  
Charlotte, en riant:  
– Oui je suis très empathique mais je sens qu'avec Fred, ça va passer. C'est quoi ton vrai nom, mon chéri? Frédérick.  
– Je ne l'aime pas tellement mais tout ce qui sort de ta bouche est transformé en miel donc ça passera. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait chanter Sevounet. C'est parti d'une plaisanterie et après je me suis dit, les fins de mois sont difficiles, il faut que je fasse un cadeau à ma mère. Mais après je m'en suis trop voulu. Mon frère me fait la gueule depuis. Désolé pour le bagage, Charlotte jamais aux fraises.  
Charlotte, stupéfaite:  
– On m'appelait Charlotte aux fraises parce que j'étais tout le temps aux fraises avec la magie. J'ai essayé d'étudier la théorie, enfin on m'a forcée mais ça ne servait à rien évidemment... En potions, j'étais bonne mais ça finissait comme de la soupe, aucune propriété magique. Alors, j'ai supplié ma mère et elle a daigné me payer une école de coiffure et stylisme. Fred, ça te gêne que je sois une cracmol?  
– Non. Severus, j'ai envie de l'encourager à créer sa propre boutique, ''Charlotte jamais aux fraises'' si possible à côté de la mienne, enfin la nôtre.  
Charlotte, lassée:  
– Et qu'est-ce que j'y ferais, Severus?  
Fred, désolé:  
– Un peu de coiffure, un peu de mode, un peu de baratin et beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de clients.  
Charlotte, touchée:  
– On est arrivés. Severus, on te laisse là.  
Severus, soulagé:  
– Volontiers. Je dois aller voir le mien, il doit probablement s'ennuyer. On se voit la semaine prochaine, Frédérick? Bonne soirée.  
– Merci Severus, désolé de t'avoir tenu la jambe.  
– C'était un délice. À bientôt Charlotte. Je suis d'accord avec lui pour la boutique.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapitre 75: Soirée pizza**

Apparition. Dans son salon, la table dressée pour deux, un dîner aux chandelles. Harry en smoking noir.  
Severus, amusé:  
– Avec qui tu me trompes?  
– J'avais l'intuition que tu rentrerais plus tôt que prévu, c'est tout.  
– Tu es très beau dans ce costume. En dehors aussi mais... Enfin tu vois...  
C'est pas du Fred, ça c'est sûr. Progressons...  
– Ma nouvelle idole... Un peu glauque... Harry, mon chéri, merci d'avoir pris le temps de préparer tout ça pour nous.  
Harry, en riant:  
– Mais de rien mon amour, ça va?  
– J'ai vu Fred et sa copine et ça coulait de source. Chez nous c'est plus comique mais j'aimerais bien m'essayer au sirupeux de temps en temps. Seulement, je suis mauvais. Fais-moi voir du sirupeux?  
Harry, placide:  
– Sevychou, mon petit bout-de-chou?  
– Ah c'est pas mal... C'est moi qui suis juste mauvais alors.  
– Moi j'aimais bien ''mon amour que j'aime très très très fort'' c'était chou.  
– Ouais, un peu convenu quand même... Ça a été ta soirée?  
Harry, franchement:  
– Non tu m'as manqué. J'ai passé la soirée au téléphone avec Ron, c'est lui qui m'a prédit que tu rentrerais plus tôt.  
– Comment il va et Hermione?  
– Ron pas très fort, il prédit jour et nuit, il s'est mis aux gouttes aussi, ça le calme. Hermione maîtrise, elle aimerait te faire un cadeau pour te remercier. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait t'acheter une tirelire et qu'on mettrait de l'argent dedans pour notre prochain voyage.  
Severus, sincèrement:  
– Parfait, t'as géré comme d'habitude.  
– Merci chéri, tu connais mon flegme légendaire, toujours au taquet pour répondre aux interrogations des masses et résoudre les conflits avec brio. Moi Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier. Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué.  
– Okay, on enlève le ''désolé, je suis un peu fatigué'' et j'encadre cette tirade. Si tu en as d'autres, n'hésite pas, je suis fan.  
– Peut-être plus tard, là j'ai la pression, je sue du bout des doigts, ça m'arrive quand je suis stressé.  
Severus se marre.  
– On croit connaître son mari et on découvre des anecdotes irrésistibles. Je vais les noter. Continue, surtout.  
– Le costume, je l'ai trouvé au rayon enfants, il y avait un petit écusson Disney, je l'ai décousu à la sueur de mon front. Il reste encore des petites marques là. C'était le costard du Chat botté.  
– Je ne te crois pas, le Chat botté, il a des bottes, un ceinturon et un chapeau, c'est tout. Tu bluffes.  
Harry, en riant:  
– Oui mais des fois, il est invité à des bals et il doit faire bonne tenue, il peut pas venir à poil comme il fait d'habitude, enfin c'est ce qu'il y avait marqué sur l'étiquette.  
Severus, franchement:  
– Je veux voir cette étiquette.  
– Il n'en reste rien, je l'ai déchiré en tous petits morceaux, j'ai mis le tiers dans poubelle de la salle de bain, l'autre tiers dans la poubelle de la cuisine et j'ai jeté le reste par la fenêtre et j'ai laissé le vent s'en charger.  
Severus, mort de rire:  
– Et qu'est-ce que le Chat botté nous a préparé?  
– Des pizzas surgelées, ça m'a pris du temps de découdre l'écusson, tous les magasins étaient fermés après. Tu préfères jambon-champignon ou salami piquant?  
– Ça m'est égal, coupons la poire en deux. J'aurais pu branler quelque chose aussi et ramener de la pitance! Au lieu de jouer les voyeurs et de regarder les deux pingus se faire des mamours. Un moment, j'ai quand même senti que j'étais de trop. C'était n'importe quoi. Heureusement, Charlotte m'a viré. Ils allaient regarder Roméo + Juliette!  
Harry, hilare:  
– Ohhhhh, moi je préfère la version avec les gnomes, oui t'aurais pu prendre le dessert quand même. Je comptais dessus. Ron a prédit que tu ramènerais le dessert.  
– Peut-être que c'était un euphémisme pour une petite pipe?  
– Severus, vous me choquez, vous si prude d'habitude. Toujours guidé et digne, raide comme la justice et désespérément...  
– Prévisible, c'est ça!? Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, toi. Puisque c'est comme ça on commence par...  
Harry se fout à genoux. Severus aussi.  
– Une petit prière... Oh saint pénis, priez pour moi et faite comprendre à mon comique de mari que c'est moi qui veut lui faire une pipe et pas le contraire. Amen.  
– Aahhh! Je vais sortir les pizzas du four.  
– Fais ça, moi je t'attends.  
On a définitivement changé de registre. Grande amélioration. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Autodérision, franchise, c'est presque mieux que les deux autres en fait. Le Chat botté revient sans son pantalon, le sexe à l'air, pourquoi pas.  
– Enlève le reste, des fois que ça gicle jusqu'en haut. Je te vois mal rapporter le costard au rayon enfants après ça.  
– Severus vous vous encanaillez. Est-ce bien vous?  
– La pizza est prête?  
– Euh celle au jambon, oui.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Mange ta pizza, moi je commence par le dessert.  
– Miam! Soirée pipe et pizza. Gros fantasme! Déshabille-toi.

Les deux à poil, sexes rigides. Severus se branle un peu, ça ne mange pas de pain.  
– Ouais bon, si tu fais ça, j'oublie la pizza.  
– Quand même jambon et champignon, ça ne se refuse pas.  
Quelques petits coups encore. Harry, défait:  
– Je vais pas la regarder, c'est mieux. Vite la pizza.  
Chéri s'installe à table, il coupe la pizza en 4, les mains qui tremblent. On va le laisser finir. Severus s'installe à côté de lui. Il prend sa fourchette entre les deux doigts des moulinets. Elle tombe.  
– Oups.  
Severus sous la table. Allons-y franchement, le gland dans la bouche douces succions. Son mari succombe d'enchantement.  
– Mmhhhhhhhhhhh, oh purée.  
Et avec la pizza ça donne quoi? Harry en prend une morse. Encore mieux! Ça il aurait jamais osé le noter sur sa liste. La main gauche enfouie dans les cheveux de son mari, avec la main droite il mange sa pizza tandis que son mari déguste son sexe. Il va jouir prématurément.  
– Pause... Trop de joie.  
Son mari relâche son sexe et le branle à deux doigts. Plus léger, ça ça passe. Purée ce qu'elle est bonne cette pizza.  
– Miaaaam! Tu peux rependre avec la bouche tout doucement.  
Son mari le lèche langoureusement. Premier morceau englouti. Deuxième morceau et si on savourait un peu. Le mari a repris son gland en bouche. Dur de gémir et de manger en même temps. A petites bouchées, ça va aller. Il devrait mettre ça comme suggestion sur la boîte de pizza comme accompagnement! Maintenant, chaque fois qu'il va manger une pizza il va avoir la trique.  
– Ohhh purée Severuuuus! Envoie toute la sauce.  
Pour le troisième morceau, un peu d'huile piquante. La main qui tremble, il n'y arrivera pas. S'il se concentre sur l'huile ça ira. Une tombée. Oh c'est épicé, oh c'est bon. Il engloutit ça comme un goinfre. Son mari s'acharne, à deux doigts de jouir. Dernier morceau, vite avant l'explosion. Trop tard.  
– Ohhhhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhhhh.  
Et son mari avale en plus, d'habitude, ça il ne fait pas. Harry se glisse sous la table et l'enlace.  
– Merci mon amour, c'était divin.  
– De rien, mon cœur... Moi si jamais, mon fantasme c'est plutôt pipe et banana-split.  
– Oh miam! Mais là on a rien, je te ferais ça demain ou en été? Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi?  
Severus, en riant:  
– Demain, c'est bien. Non, je me suis branlé en même temps. On refait ça quand tu veux.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapitre 76: Dans mes cordes**

Il peut y arriver. Severus n'est plus là mais il existe quelque part et il croit en lui. Prendre sa main et se laisser conduire. Devant la porte, elle hésite.  
Charlotte, empruntée:  
– Je suis désolée, je pensais qu'on irait au cinéma, je n'ai pas rangé mon appartement.  
– J'habite chez ma mère.  
Charlotte rigole un peu et se débat avec la clef.  
Fred, gentiment:  
– Allons ailleurs si tu veux...  
La porte s'ouvre. C'est le souk, trop d'objets, pas assez de place mais c'est rangé et propre. Que dire?  
– Pas de quoi rougir, en tout cas.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu bois?  
– Une boisson sans alcool qui fait viril.  
– Je n'ai pas de sirop grenadine, mais j'ai du sirop kiwi.  
Fred, hilare:  
– Parle-moi de moi.  
– Tu es sûr, ça fait flipper les gens quand je fais ça? 20 ans, ta date de naissance un gag cosmique, 1er avril. Ton jumeau arrive avant toi. Complexe d'infériorité tenace. C'est tout ce que j'ai.  
– C'est juste, continue...  
– Probablement amoureux de Sevounet inconsciemment...  
Fred, gentiment:  
– Non, là tu te trompes.  
– C'est consciemment?  
– C'était une erreur de l'amener, c'est ça. Excuse-moi. Je m'en suis bien sorti au téléphone et il était à côté, j'ai pensé que ça avait un lien mais, en fait c'est peut-être toi qui me met à l'aise.  
Charlotte hoche la tête:  
– Je t'aime Fred ou Frédérick comme tu préfères.  
– Frédérick. Allons voir ce film.  
– Tu ne me réponds pas, je boude.  
– Je t'aime ma chérie. Allons voir ce film. J'ai acheté des Marshmallows ça va bien avec les films guimauves.  
Charlotte, en riant:  
– Et moi j'ai des pop-corn au caramel. Il va être jaloux ton frère et il va essayer de nous séparer?  
– Non, il sera peut-être content que je lui lâche les basques. Quoique, d'habitude c'est lui le tombeur, il couche avec et ensuite il se lasse alors il me dit, Fred, c'est à toi, évince-les avec toute la courtoisie du monde et je le fais. Je me fais griller des fois et j'ai des numéros mais je ne passe pas après mon frère. Faut pas pousser.  
Charlotte hoche la tête.  
– Oui mon chéri, tu as raison, il faut pas pousser. Et toi, tu te lasses?  
– Non moi je m'accroche.  
Charlotte lui tend la main, tous les doigts repliés sauf le petit doigt.  
– Tiens déjà celui-là, pour voir...  
Fred l'attrape et le blottit contre sa paume. Charlotte, aux ange:  
– Oh si c'est ça s'accrocher, prend tout.  
Fred attrape l'annuaire, puis la main et lui fait signe de venir dans ses bras. Charlotte se blottit à l'intérieur.  
– J'ai l'impression d'être dans une citadelle.  
– Quel âge as-tu, ma douce?  
– 23 ans, 18 juillet.  
– Il y en a eu beaucoup avant moi?  
Charlotte, en larme:  
– Un, malheureusement.  
– C'est terrible mais je me sens soulagé, tu me montreras comment on fait.  
– C'est pas bien sorcier...  
– Oui mais pour faire ça bien.  
Un soupir de contentement de Charlotte. Il est foutu.  
– Refais ce bruit et je... je ne réponds plus de rien. Ma petite vélane.  
– Un gène très lointain, il ne fait d'effet que sur toi. Fleur c'est ma cousine germaine. Je l'ai vu une fois. Je n'étais pas invitée au mariage.  
– Eh ben moi je m'en fous, je ne l'inviterais pas non plus. Mais bon faisons connaissance peut-être avant... Je pensais pas que ça irait si vite. D'habitude Georges il galère plus que ça.  
Charlotte, amusée:  
– Euh, d'habitude tout le monde galère plus que ça, mon chéri. Tiens ton sirop. Allons au salon.  
Le canapé blanc-cassé, il pose son verre à l'autre extrémité de la table. Charlotte rigole. Elle déplie une couverture et le blottit à l'intérieur. Impression d'avoir 12 ans et de faire une soirée pyjama. S'il avait su, il aurait pris un training ou un peignoir, moins habillé il n'arrive pas à imaginer. Elle dispose les Marshmallows et les Pop-corn au caramel dans deux bols transparents. Ça manque un peu de fantaisie, il s'attendait à mieux.  
– T'as pas mieux comme récipients? Oublie.  
La bouche zippée. Charlotte, vexée:  
– Non pour la nourriture, je prends du transparent sinon ça me distrait.  
– Tu as raison, je n'y connais rien.  
Charlotte, hilare:  
– Première dispute, j'ai peur que tu me quittes.  
Gros rires de Fred. Il plaque sa main sur sa bouche.  
– Moi j'aime bien les céramiques avec des formes biscornues. C'est moi qui nous sape mon frère et moi, qu'est-ce que t'en penses?  
– C'est flagrant. J'adore. Tu en as fait de la céramique?  
Fred secoue la tête. Charlotte, impassible:  
– Il faudra prendre des cours pour m'offrir mon premier cadeau.  
– Ah c'est comme ça que tu fais toi, d'accord. Je vais me renseigner. Flagrant?  
– Oui c'est évident que tu sais ce que tu fais. Moi certaines associations je n'aurais pas osé. Chapeau l'artiste. J'ai des images qui viennent c'est pour ça. Mais tu sapes ton frère mieux que toi.  
– Oui comme ça j'ai la paix. Regardons ce film, je m'enfonce. En plus, je me sens con, tout seul sous cette couverture. J'ai changé d'avis, je prendrais un verre d'eau, vu le canapé et comme je suis maladroit, ça vaudra mieux mais je l'ai goûté, il était très bon, le sirop.

Le film qui défile, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un documentaire sur les tortues d'Afrique, quoi qu'il aime bien les tortues. Disons les vers de terre. Il espère que Cunégonde s'en sort dans la forêt. Sa dulcinée blottie contre lui dans la couverture. C'est plutôt ça qui le distrait. Une érection qui va et qui vient, la frousse sans doute, un bisou au creux du cou. Soupir comblé. Ils en sont où dans le film? La guerre des clans. Rien à battre. Elle elle est dedans, ça se voit. Non elle met sur pause.  
Charlotte, taquine:  
– Tu ne regardes pas, pourquoi?  
Fred s'éloigne à l'autre bout du canapé.  
– C'est bon, remet-le.  
Charlotte rigole et remet le film. Bluffons.  
– Tu peux le remettre au début, je n'ai rien suivi.  
Elle le fait. Merde. Bon concentrons-nous. Charlotte qui baille, s'enroule dans la couverture, appuie sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et ferme les yeux.  
Gros stress, que ferait Severus? Transmission de pensées activée. J'ai fait un énorme faux pas et maintenant elle dort sur le canapé, que faire? Envoyons-ça. §Moi je la porterais jusqu'au lit.§  
Flippant mais une bonne idée. Faisons ça. Elle n'a pas l'air lourde mais je ne sais pas où est sa chambre. Il faudra quand même que je demande à Severus si c'est lui qui m'a envoyé cette pensée ou si j'ai deviné, est-ce que c'est parce que je suis à côté de Charlotte, elle me transmet ses pouvoirs ou quelque chose comme ça.  
Il va éteindre le film, personne ne le regarde. Il va éteindre la TV aussi.  
Comment la porter? Une main derrière la nuque, l'autre sous les genoux. Un petit sortilège de lévitation. On met les bras dessous. On va laisser le sortilège. Voilà dans mes bras. Intuition pour la chambre... Au fond du couloir. Ah oui une porte. Alohomora. J'espère qu'elle m'en voudra pas pour les sortilèges. Le lit à une place, je l'avais pas vu venir celui-là. Bon, on se serrera. J'aime assez les poutres apparentes mais le mobilier est un peu quelconque, ma douce.

Frédérick la dépose sur le lit avec toute la gentillesse qui le caractérise. Pourvu qu'il ne la laisse pas là toute seule. Non il s'installe à côté. Il en a mis du temps à faire le premier mouvement avec tous les signaux qu'elle lui envoie. Et que je t'effleure et que je t'effleure. Lui, à chaque fois. ''Oh, pardon''. Pourvu qu'il parte pas celui-là. Elle le veut, elle le veut, elle le veut. Okay la morte se réveille et lui donne un baiser, ça fait quel effet, un peu d'ironie quand même:  
– Oh, pardon.  
Fred ricane. Quand même.  
– C'est quoi ce lit, chérie? Comment on fait on dort l'un sur l'autre, c'est un peu cavalier, non?  
– Non non, cette nuit c'est moi qui vais dessus. Je ferais tout. Toi tu n'auras qu'à t'excuser copieusement.  
– C'est pas pour me vanter mais c'est tout à fait dans mes cordes.

Commençons par défaire la cravate, orange, il fallait oser, le blazer piqué moutarde. Il s'assied quand même pour m'aider. Le gilet satiné, assorti à la veste, elle trouve que c'est de trop. La chemise, il n'est pas prêt. Bleu clair à motifs, un petit bijou. On l'enlèvera plus tard. Les grolles bien cirée, brunes à bout pointu. Les chaussettes, il les a assorti à la chemise. Je fonds. Je commence par le haut ou le bas. Je vais me mettre toute nue d'abord, ça va le mettre à l'aise. On enlève tout.

La déesse, au secours, au secours, au secours. Maintenant, il a l'air con habillé. Déboutonnons cette chemise, c'est dans nos cordes. Lui, il aurait commencé par les chaussettes. Mon torse, c'est ça. Elle hoche la tête, convaincue, se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Sûrement un hasard. L'érection cette fois, elle ne partira plus. On va enlever ces chaussettes de merde. La ceinture, le pantalon, c'est pas si difficile de se déshabiller finalement. Le caleçon, oui il est assorti à la chemise, il a pris l'ensemble. Elle rigole. C'est à cause de la trique ou du... probablement la deuxième. On va le virer, on verra bien si elle continue à rire. Non, là elle ne rit plus. Elle se repasse la langue sur les lèvres. Si elle me fait ce que je pense, je vais partir direct. Je tremble, ça ne va pas le faire.  
– J'ai froid, mettons-nous sous la couverture. Premier mensonge. Rassure-moi.  
– Allonge-toi, je vais me mettre sur toi, ça te réchauffera. Tout va bien se passer.  
– Et si je pars prématurément?  
– On recommencera plus tard et on se fera des câlins en attendant.  
Fred, soulagé:  
– Okay, bon. Vas-y je suis prêt.  
La sensation de son corps sur le mien, une douce torture. Elle gémit, moi je suis au delà des mots.  
Charlotte, excitée:  
– Touche-moi, si tu peux.  
– Oh je peux, je peux, mais où? Il y a bien une partie que j'aimerais mais c'est la pire.  
– Vas-y, touche-moi le cul.  
Oui c'était ça. La peau veloutée, je me demande ce qu'elle met dessus. Et si je les prends et je la presse contre moi. Oh j'ai envie d'entrer en elle. Trop tôt sans doute. Okay frottons-nous c'est bien aussi. Mais je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir été à l'intérieur.  
Charlotte, à regret:  
– Viens si tu veux... Moi j'aime bien les préliminaires.  
– Juste un tout petit peu pour goûter, après on fait tout ce que tu veux.  
Elle le guide à l'intérieur c'est chaud et humide et ça l'enserre délicieusement. Comment faire autre chose après ça? Il ne voit pas.  
– Ah putain de merde!  
– Frédérick vous jurez?  
– Pardonnez-moi ma douce, une hérésie. Sans doute votre présence me transforme en rustre.  
Envie de prendre les devants, pour une fois. Comme dans le film, qu'il à moitié regardé. Il aurait dû demander à Severus avant. Là il n'ose plus, c'est un peu trop tard. Changeons de position, c'est l'homme qui va dessus et retournons-la, elle me distrait. Charlotte, un peu aux fraises, il faut l'avouer:  
– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
– Laisse-moi faire.  
Un massage, ça il sait faire. Elle soupire.  
Des images lubriques lui traversent la tête. Prendre sa mouille et lui écrire une lettre dans le dos. C'est original. Il a quasiment sûr que l'autre ne lui a pas fait le coup. Okay descendons, des baisers tout le long pour divertir l'attention. Son doigt, il va l'humecter avant quand même. Quoi que vu le stade d'excitation ça devrait aller. C'est DiCaprio ou c'est lui? Il enfonce tout doucement son doigt à l'intérieur. On le badigeonne bien. Des petits cris, c'est tout mignon. On va commencer par la signature au creux des reins. ''Frédérick''. Je vais reprendre un peu d'encre. Avant je vais noter. ''Salutations effrénées''.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait? Ah il écrit quelque chose. Son nom. Il m'a déjà marqué, c'est bon signe. Oh oui continue de me doigter. Non c'est juste pour reprendre de la mouille. Okay qu'est-ce qu'il écrit là. S-a-l... Oh et puis, j'ai qu'à deviner... Salutations effrénées... Je me vengerais Frédérick! Il va me faire toute la lettre, à l'envers.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapitre 77: Auprès de ma blonde**

''Vos douces courbes me font frémir et m'échauffe les sangs, envie de vous pénétrer ma douce...'' Voyons ce qui vient avant. ''Mais d'abord enlaçons-nous jusqu'au vertige.'' Et encore avant? ''Vous m'avez découvert et je vous ai tenté avec le bout de mon gland.'' Ça c'est fait, c'est bien. Terminons quand même, ''Charlotte, ma frêle...'' pucelle ça ne va pas, pourtant c'est le mot qui me vient. Peu importe, ''jouvencelle''...

Grillée, j'aurais dû lui dire que l'autre ne m'avait jamais pénétré.  
– Si c'est ma première fois, j'ai peur d'avoir mal, Frédérick. Vas-y doucement, s'il te plaît.  
Il m'enlace, ça me rassure. L'érection disparue.  
Fred, navré:  
– Ça va aller ma chérie, tout va bien, on n'est pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Juste être là, moi ça me comble.  
– Ce n'est pas à ce point là.  
Si je lui touche la queue, juste caresser un peu comme ça.  
– Tu vas réveiller le volcan, c'est ce que tu veux, tu es sûre?  
– Oui si tu entres progressivement et que tu arrêtes quand je te dis stop.  
– Okay on va faire ça. Retourne-toi. Mais d'abord, je vais peut-être, goûter un peu ceci.

Le sein dans la bouche, régressif, il adore, voyons l'autre. Il préfère celui de droite mais vaut mieux s'occuper de l'autre aussi. Elle gémit, ah non c'est lui, ah non c'est les deux. Peut-être se branler avant la prochaine fois. Parce que là, il n'a qu'une envie c'est rentrer.  
– Branle-moi et je te comble, ne me branle-pas et je fais un faux pas...  
Okay elle le branle, bonne nouvelle. Ah purée! Elle fait ça trop bien. Une fille qui me branle. Charlotte qui me branle. Je vais jouir c'est tout. Voilà. Voilà. Voilà. Voilà. Voilà. Voilà. Voilà. Voilà. Voilà. Ça n'arrête pas, je me suis branlé hier pourtant. Voilà. Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore. Ouf c'est fini.

Il a joui sans un cri. Bizarre. Devinons... Aucune intimité avec son frère jumeau, toujours ensemble, dans la même chambre. Envie de se branler de temps en temps mais au moindre bruit, l'autre le grille. Alors il a appris à faire ça silencieusement. Le pauvre! Et l'autre? Il se branle sous la douche. Le sien il n'aime pas faire ça, la douche c'est la douche, c'est pas fait pour se branler.  
– Ce que tu es chou, Frédérick. Ça t'a plu?  
– Oui beaucoup. C'était divin, divin, divin.. Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas très démonstratif. C'est à force d'être épié par mon connard de frère jumeau. Je me demande comment il fait, lui.  
– Il se branle sous la douche.  
– Merci chérie.  
Charlotte rigole.  
– Désolée, je pougne quand je suis angoissée.  
– Moi aussi... J'ai l'intuition que les préliminaire ça ne se résume pas qu'à sucer les seins et à te lécher. Dis-moi ce que tu aimerais?  
– On va de haut en bas, on se caresse les cheveux, on s'embrasse le visage, on se roule des pelles doucement puis plus appuyées, après dans le cou des bisous et comme tu m'as fait la première fois. On se caresse les mains et les pieds mutuellement. Les seins, j'ai bien aimé comme tu as fait mais tu peux aussi les lécher tout doucement et les mordiller mais attention c'est sensible, pour les hommes, je ne sais pas... Le ventre, on le caresse et on l'embrasse. Le sexe, c'est en dernier, pour moi de la pointe de la langue ensuite plus fort, j'aime bien qu'on mordille mon clitoris mais ça c'est tout à la fin et rentrer c'est juste après...  
Fred, titillé:  
– Joli programme. La lettre, c'était tout faux, donc.  
– Si c'était bien, innovant. 100 points Frédérick. Heureusement que j'ai deviné les phrases par contre, à la vitesse où tu écris. Je te fais confiance, fais comme tu le sens.  
– Moi je veux bien te faire ça tous les jours, il faudra juste mettre le réveil à 5h00 du matin.  
Charlotte, sérieusement:  
– Frédérick épouse-moi.

Jackpot. Comment répondre au mieux? Heureusement que je lui ai demandé pour les préliminaires. Désespérément primaire. La bouche, les seins, le sexe, c'est tout. Quoi que je l'ai quand même embrassée dans le cou. 1 point. Merde elle attend! -10points.  
– C'est un peu tôt, imagine que tu trouves quelqu'un de mieux, tu serais emmerdée.  
– J'espère que tu fais de l'ironie, oh que j'espère!  
– Hélas, pas tellement... Complexe absurde d'infériorité, tu te rappelles?  
– Bof.  
Fred, sidéré:  
– Comment ça bof, c'est la première fois qu'on se voit, laisse-moi un peu de temps bordel.  
– J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça. J'aime tout ce que tu dis, en fait.  
Je vais l'embrasser, elle délire. Je vais lui caresser les cheveux, ça va la calmer. Oui caresse-moi les miens aussi. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait ça. Ça calme. Restons comme ça indéfiniment. Quel jour on est? Faites que demain, je ne travaille pas! Si merde, c'est samedi. Tant pis, je rêvasserais toute la journée, ensuite je viendrais chez elle et on recommencera... Ah que la vie est douce, auprès de ma blonde!  
°Cet homme est un rêve éveillé. Charlotte°  
– Tu m'envoies des pensées maintenant, chérie?  
– C'est possible, de temps en temps, ça peut passer, quand on est particulièrement en phase. J'ai changé d'avis, viens à l'intérieur de moi et ensuite faisons tout le reste. Pitié, Frédérick.  
– Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay.  
Je bugue complètement, pas de panique. Je vais la serrer fort contre moi et je vais rentrer tout doucement. Ensuite je ne bouge plus et j'attends les autres instructions. Essayons de divertir son attention pendant ce temps. Mon index qui titille son sein.  
– Et si je fais ça, avec le doigt?  
– J'aime assez mais je préfère... Ahhh! Oui enfin!

C'est divin, je vais jusqu'où comme ça, jusqu'au fond. Attends c'est moi qui fait ces bruits ou c'est elle. Faisons un peu d'humour.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon calibre?  
Charlotte se marre, ça fait des chatouillis à l'intérieur.  
Fred, gentiment:  
– Voilà, je suis dedans. Reprenons...  
Les cheveux, lisses, ça coule comme une rivière dorée jusqu'au seins, il les caresse avec révérence.  
La bouche jolie comme un cœur, difficile de la lâcher.  
Mains dans la mains, si vous le voulez bien, elles sont douces et fines, les siennes.  
Je te fais du pied un peu aussi et si on les mets l'un contre l'autre, un petit 36? Moi juste 10 pointure de plus mais bon je suis bien plus grand que toi ma petite déesse lubrique, 1m91.  
– Tu mesures combien ma douce?  
– 1m59, la pointure c'est 35. Toi c'est du 52 et tu mesures 2m20.  
– À peu près. Tu sauras que tu perds tes pouvoirs quand je suis trop près.  
Les yeux, difficile de soutenir son regard, ça lui rappelle la mer, la seule fois qu'il est parti en vacances avec ses parents. C'était juste un week-end mais ça l'a marqué. Les paupières tombantes, le seul défaut du visage de l'ange. Et encore, ça lui donne plutôt envie de les embrasser.  
– Ferme-les yeux mon ange.  
Un baiser sur les paupières closes. Le cou de statue grecque, les seins voluptueux, la taille fine. Les fesses n'en parlons pas.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu me trouves au juste? Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas d'autres propositions.  
Okay, je vais bouger un peu quand même, juste un brin.  
– Mmmmmh je t'attendais, toi l'homme le plus sensible de la galaxie.  
Et si je prends appui sur les montants du lit. Elle s'accroche à mes bras.  
– Oh oui fais-moi l'amour Frédérick.  
Volontiers ma colombe.

Alors ça donne ça le grand amour. Elle savait qu'il allait venir bientôt. Elle pensait pas que ce serait Severus qui lui présenterait. Lui et Harry, c'est emballé c'est pesé. Concentre-toi un peu Charlotte.  
Fred, taquin:  
– À qui tu penses, l'autre?  
– À Harry et Severus. À la chance que j'ai de t'avoir rencontré. À toute les nuits où j'ai pleuré en espérant notre rencontre, à toutes les prières que j'ai envoyées en vain.  
– Avant j'étais peut-être pas près. Je n'étais que l'ombre de mon jumeau. C'est récemment que je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être aussi une personnalité.  
Charlotte, inquiète:  
– Je n'aime pas tellement Georges, je te préviens. J'ai l'impression qu'il te fait faire toutes les sales besognes à la boutique et qu'il te prend pour son toutou à éconduire les minettes.  
– Ne me parle pas de mon frère, ça va me faire débander...  
– Severus, lui il t'adore, il t'aime en fait. S'il y avait pas Harry, vous seriez ensemble.  
Fred, placide:  
– Et si tu n'existais pas... À la rigueur. Tu es jalouse?  
– Non, vous êtes trop chou, je ne peux pas. Il n'a jamais eu d'amis et toi non plus. C'est poignant. Tu es jaloux de Harry?  
– Non pas du tout. J'ai la mienne et il a le sien. Pas d'embrouille. Tu es un peu dur avec Georges je trouve, c'est moi qui joue à la carpette. Lui: ''Tu veux pas faire la caisse pour une fois? Je suis sûr que tu as une idée... Je suis encore dans la merde avec cette fille qu'est-ce que je fais? Je suis désolé pour la lettre. Je suis jaloux de Severus, tu l'aime mieux que moi.''  
Charlotte, repentante:  
– Et avec moi ce sera... ''Elle est encore pire que Severus, celle-ci. Méfie-toi. Elle a pas une sœur ou une cousine, t'es sûr?''  
– Pauvre Georges, toi qui sait tout, avec qui on pourrait le caser?  
– J'ai un nom... Scamander Lizia

Ça ne me dit absolument rien. Je me demande si elle savait le mien aussi.  
– Bon je vais lui donner cette info, ça le calmera un brin et comme ça j'aurais plus besoin de jouer à son tou-tou!  
Un bon coup de rein quand même, histoire de se remettre en selle.  
– Et si on se concentrait deux minutes, histoire que j'essaie pas très adroitement, de te faire jouir. Tu m'aides?  
– J'aime bien quand tu roules le bassin et quand tu vas vite et si tu pouvais me chanter une petite chanson aussi. En vrai les deux premières, ça suffira.  
– Tant mieux parce que je chante comme un pied. Oh baby, my loneliness is killing me, I must confess I still believe, when I'm not with you I lose my mind, Give me a... Kiss.  
Charlotte, conquise:  
– C'était pas si mal, mieux que la chanson de base en tout cas. Moi j'ai aimé.  
– Ton indulgence me sidère, ma douce. Pense à quelqu'un qui t'excite, je vais tenter le coup.  
Ses mains sur ma nuque, ses yeux plongés dans les miens qui me défient de regarder ailleurs. Je ne sais pas elle, mais moi à ce niveau d'intimité, je vais bientôt partir.  
Charlotte, extatique:  
– Oh je jouis, je jouis, je jouis, je jouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!  
– Oh moi aussi Puréééééééééée!


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapitre 78: La fusion**

Le soleil lui transperce le visage. 10h. Le dernier dimanche avant l'infamie. Essayons de nous étouffer avec un coussin.  
Harry, guilleret:  
– Je sens que tu es d'excellente humeur chéri, tu peux partager ton hilarité avec moi? Moi je suis un peu triste vu que c'est le dernier jour de vacances.  
– Achèèève-moooi! Pitié mon mari d'amour.  
– Allons, allons... Ah j'ai un message. C'est Fred.  
– Saint Fred, qu'est-ce qu'il dit?  
Harry, hilare:  
– Il demande si tu connais une Lizia Scamander et il demande si tu lui as envoyé une pensée de porter Charlotte jusqu'à son lit. Après c'est des génuflexions à ton égard, je te passe les détails, il a conclu avec Charlotte, orgasmes simultanés.  
– Dis-lui oui et oui. Juste ça et lis-moi les génuflexions, j'en ai besoin.  
Harry, en singeant:  
– Severus, sans toi je n'y serais jamais arrivé. Tu as su par ta présence discrète et la finesse de tes remarques instaurer un climat propice à... Merde il t'appelle!  
Severus, mort de rire:  
– File-moi ça... Hello Fred, un climat propice à... ?  
– Ah t'avais pas fini de lire. Propice à l'éclosion de l'âââmour et du sexe comme des bêtes. Merci de me l'avoir présentée. Je ne sais pas comment tu as su mais c'est sûr que c'est la femme de ma vie. L'autre Lizia, c'est pour mon frère, c'est Charlotte qui m'a donné le nom.  
– Ouh là là, le pauvre! Elle tient le magasin de potions où je me fournis d'habitude, c'est une purge! Jamais réussi à lui faire esquisser le moindre sourire. Bon tu me diras, ce n'est pas avec mon humour dévastateur que... enfin bref, la boutique n'est pas très loin de la vôtre, au numéro 66. Un jour, je lui ai demandé si elle ne voulait pas ajouter un 6. Le signe de tête condescendant qu'elle m'a adressé. Plus jamais osé lui parler.  
Harry, motivé:  
– Allons la voir. Elle me plaît cette femme. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on arrive à embarrasser Severus Snape.  
– Tu serais étonné, je m'embarrasse assez facilement.  
Fred, jovial:  
– Allons-y tous ensemble. À moins que vous ayez prévu autre chose.  
– Moi j'avais plutôt prévu de me suicider avant la rentrée.  
– Mais ça va aller Severus, on sera là avec Harry en cours, en soutien.  
– Oui mais il y a tout le reste, les réunions des profs, Dumbledore, les dîners dans la grande salle, voir mon mari seulement le week-end.  
Harry, contrit:  
– Merde j'avais oublié. Essayons de négocier avec Dumbledore des autorisations de sortie pendant la semaine.  
– Je te laisse, toi tu as la côte. Moi il aime juste me faire chier. Allons au magasin, ça me calmera les nerfs, mais il ne faudra pas compter sur moi pour faire les présentations. Elle me haït.  
Charlotte, hilare:  
– Mais oui, comme tout le monde Severus, tout le monde te déteste. Je peux venir aussi en cours, si tu veux.  
– Merci les fans, non Charlotte tu dois bosser un peu pour ouvrir ta boutique et Fred pour la tenir à flot...  
– Ça va, une heure ou deux je peux manquer... Mais c'est trop tard, Georges est déjà parti. Il trépignait depuis ce matin, quand je lui ai donné le nom. Il a appelé tous ses amis, toutes ses connaissances et toutes ses anciennes conquêtes pour la retrouver. Les 3/4 des conquêtes lui ont raccroché au nez. Pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui les ai rappelées, c'est Charlotte. Et puis, j'ai pensé à toi, Severus. Georges a écouté la conversation jusqu'à... ''ne comptez par sur moi pour faire les présentations'', ensuite il t'a fait un doigt et il est parti en courant. Là il doit y être. Je fais quoi?  
Severus, compatissant:  
– Laisse-le, le pauvre. Voyons-nous plus tard à midi pour la pause déjeuner, j'ai besoin qu'on me change les idées.  
Harry, ravi:  
– Bonne idée, Severus. Je peux inviter mes amis, aussi?  
– Si tu veux... Moi ils me rappellent un peu le bagne mais si jamais je les noierais.  
– On progresse! On va où?  
Fred, jovial:  
– Il y a un restaurant indien au 86. Moi j'adore ce qu'il font et il y a des grandes tables. Et pour la pensée?  
– Euh j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me hurlait dans la tête avec ta voix. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je me suis dis que Charlotte faisait semblant de dormir alors j'ai demandé à Harry et il m'a dit qu'il aime bien quand je le porte dans le lit. Après c'était un peu plus coton pour t'envoyer la pensée, j'ai essayé plusieurs trucs. J'ai hurlé, je t'ai fait un sort de suggestion et Harry m'a dit, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas simplement, ''j'envoie cette pensée à Fred: Moi, je la porterais jusqu'au lit.''... En bref, c'est Harry qui a tout fait et je récolte les lauriers comme d'habitude. Là personne ne voit mais je me frotte les mains. Là personne ne voit mais Harry me saute dessus. Adieu, à tout à l'heure.

Au 66, c'est là. Les mains moites, rassurons-nous comme on peut. La devanture est médiocre. Il aurait dû prendre Fred avec, ils fonctionnent mieux en duo. Tant pis, on entre et on fait comme d'habitude: baratin, baratin, baratin.

Au secours un client, souris Lizie, peut-être un signe de tête. Non le signe de tête était de trop. On va lui parler quand même...  
– Bonjour Monsieur, vous désirez?

Le ton, plus pincé il n'y a pas. Mais elle est jolie. Une belle brune plantureuse. Les lunettes ça gâche un peu tout. Le reste rien à jeter.  
– On m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'un amuseur publique pour mettre un peu d'animation dans votre boutique.  
– Ah c'est vous... Vous avez mis le temps. Je suis pratiquement en faillite.  
Une pointe d'ironie dans le ton mais le fond est vrai.  
– Montrez-moi vos comptes.  
– Si vous voulez...  
Elle sort les classeurs. Une pause.  
– Qui êtes vous?  
– Georges Weasley, je tiens une boutique de farces et attrapes avec mon frère au numéro 93. ''Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux''  
– Et ça marche ça?!  
Georges emprunté,  
– Mouais, disons qu'on tourne mais... On devrait fusionner. Vous ce serait pour les vieux cons qui cherchent des ingrédients de potions et nous pour les jeunes imbéciles qui cherchent surtout à foutre le bronx ne le cachons pas.  
– Ah...  
– On pourrait vous laisser le 1er étage et nous on s'installe au rez-de-chaussée. C'est pas si mal comme idée finalement... Et pour Charlotte on lui laisse la réserve, elle se fait un petit cabinet où elle reçoit les gens relooking et diseuse de bonne-aventure... Un loyer pour trois ça devrait le faire, on aurait plus à travailler comme des bœufs. Je vais envoyer le pitch à mon frère. Deux secondes... Dommage pour la devanture je l'aimais bien. On rajoutera un automate de vous et de Charlotte. Ça coûte un bras mais ça attire l'œil. Et si on ne s'en sort pas, il faudra ouvrir une succursale chez les Moldus. Beurk! Mais bon, ne parlons pas de malheur.  
– Oui. Oui, oui. Oui. C'est qui Charlotte?  
– La copine de mon frère. Elle est très gentille. Par contre est-ce que vous avez des scrupules à mélanger le privé et le professionnel?  
– Non tant qu'ils ne se bécotent pas sur mon étage, ça va.  
Georges, taquin:  
– Non mais je parlais de nous, Lizia.  
– Ah non. Non, non. Non. Laissez-moi respirer, déjà qu'on fusionne nos espaces.  
– Trop tôt, d'accord. Severus Snape, vous en pensez quoi?  
Lizia, rêveuse:  
– Ah si tous les clients étaient comme lui. Droit au but, il sait ce qu'il veut. Il a même convaincu ce rétrograde de Dumbledore de venir se fournir chez moi. C'est ça qui me sauve. À chaque fois qu'il vient je me sens tellement redevable que je suis tétanisée et s'il changeait d'avis... Alors je le soigne, je lui donne tous les meilleurs ingrédients. Et un jour, peut-être, j'arriverais à lui parler...  
Mort de rire.  
– Et la fois où il vous a dit que vous devriez rajouter un 6 à votre adresse?  
– Oui c'était drôle, enfin, au début je n'avais pas compris, je lui ai juste fait un signe de tête. Après j'ai compris que c'était un compliment. Probablement que je suis un peu démoniaque avec mes fournisseurs quand il s'agit de lui. Tellement peur de faire un faux pas. Une fois, j'ai renvoyé une peau de serpent 6x mais à la fin, Monsieur Snape était tout content, alors ça valait la peine.  
Georges, lassé:  
– Vous en pincez pour lui?  
– Mais non. Ne vous en faites pas il n'y a que... Il n'y a personne. J'ai un chat, c'est tout.  
– Moi il y a eu un défilé, avant vous. Ça vous gêne? Et Severus Snape croit que vous le détestez parce que vous êtes froide avec lui. Beaucoup de nouvelles pénibles dans une phrase, je vous laisse méditer... Ah une réponse de mon frère. ''Une idée géniale frérot, comme d'habitude. Severus se demande s'il y a une place pour lui?'' Vous en voulez-vous?  
– Passez-moi le téléphone. Vous restez-là.

Le téléphone sonne, encore...  
Severus, lassé:  
– Laisse sonner...  
– C'est Georges.  
– Rhhho! Bon, passe-le-moi. Allô?  
Lizia, joviale:  
– Lizia Scamander à l'appareil, il paraît que vous voudriez travailler avec moi Monsieur Snape? Comme assistant, peut-être?  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Non non, j'ai trop peur de vous. Je voyais plus un laboratoire de potions, vous fournissez les ingrédients comme vous savez si bien le faire et je fais les potions pour les plus fainéants. Pour les autres, vous gardez les ingrédients...  
– Ma boutique ne tourne que grâce à votre généreuse assistance... Arrêtez de me serrer la main vous, restez à distance.  
Severus, emprunté:  
– Mais non, mais non, vous exagérez...  
– Mais si, mais si, vous êtes mon messie.  
Severus, amusé:  
– Dans ce cas, vous pourriez faire semblant de rire à mes gags au moins... Je me sentirais moins con.  
– C'est un malentendu Monsieur Snape!  
George, hilare:  
– Explique-lui le 666.  
– C'est à cause des ingrédients c'est ça, la manière méticuleuse dont je les choisis pour vous. Des fois, je renvoie les ingrédients, jusqu'à 6x, après je change de fournisseur.  
Severus, scié:  
– Madame, je suis désolé! Laissez-moi prendre votre numéro et vous couvrir de fleurs. Je peux vous envoyer d'autres clients...  
– Ce serait un honneur de travailler avec vous, Monsieur Snape.  
Georges, jovial:  
– Bon on a un sous-sol, pour l'instant on y entasse toutes les merdes de la galaxie mais on peut bazarder tout ça et te faire un laboratoire, on te fera des fenêtres quand même et si tu veux tu auras même des contacts avec les clients et toute la clique. Comment ça se passe ton contrat pour l'enseignement, c'est renouvelable d'année en année?  
– Oui. Pitié faites ça! Je n'en peux plus de ce job! Désolé Chéri.  
Harry, lassé:  
– Oui j'ai bien vu. Moi je vais rester à Poudlard. Je vais essayer de faire évoluer un peu cette école et si la chance me sourit, peut-être même que je finirais Directeur.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapitre 79: Draco Malefoy à l'horizon**

Au Chemin de Traverses, Severus et Harry, main dans la main.  
Severus, impressionné:  
– Directeur de Poudlard, vraiment?  
– Pourquoi pas, ça m'occupera quand tu passeras le jour et la nuit à faire des potions. Tu crois qu'il fait quoi de ses journées, Dumbledore?  
– C'est ça qui t'inquiète? Je ne vais pas t'abandonner au profit de mon travail. Les week-end je les garde pour toi et les soirs de la semaine aussi, sauf un ou j'aimerais voir Fred. Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il fait, piste-le.  
Harry l'embrasse gentiment. Merde Draco Malefoy à l'horizon. Repéré!  
Il leur adresse un signe de tête stoïque:  
– Professeur, Potter... Qu'est-ce que vous foutez? C'est Halloween ou la 4ème dimension? Les cheveux c'est mieux mais la tunique non et les lunettes... Ah vous êtes daltonien, parrain. C'est toujours moi le dernier au courant, évidemment!  
Severus, volubile:  
– Euh...  
– Ah oui Potter a bouffé votre langue. Vous avez des goûts discutables. Eerk! Je pourrais être témoin, au moins?  
Échange de regards empruntés.  
Draco, scié:  
– C'est quand, je suis invité?  
Harry, rassurant:  
– Oui oui. C'est pas demain la veille.  
– Non non. On est juste fiancé pour l'instant.  
Draco, ironique:  
– Ça fait combien de temps, 4 ans?  
Harry, amusé:  
– Un tout petit peu moins...  
Draco attrape Severus par l'épaule.  
– Parrain, il faut que je te cause entre quatre yeux.  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Vas-y chéri, je te rejoins.  
– Sûr?  
– Oui oui, je gère. À toute... Bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi? Ça veut dire quoi, la tunique non?  
– Ça fait un peu branquignol, moi j'aurais mis vert Serpentard, sans motif.  
Severus, indulgent:  
– Peut-être pour traîner dans mes quartiers... Désolé mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise? Je sors avec ta nemesis?  
– Pourquoi pas, je vais me marier avec et il faut pas exagérer, c'est juste qu'on ne peut pas se saquer.  
– À cause de ces maisons à la con, c'est tout! En plus, il a failli être envoyé chez nous mais il t'a vu et il t'a trouvé snob.  
Draco, en riant:  
– Oups... Je ne serais pas témoin donc.  
– Non, je vais prendre Fred.  
– Weasley!?  
Severus hoche la tête. Draco le fixe, il en fait autant. Fou rire.  
Draco, gentiment:  
– T'as l'air content, je ne t'ai jamais vu content avant. Pourtant j'essayais de te caresser dans le sens du poil. Qu'est-ce que Fred Weasley vient faire là-dedans?  
– Une affinité de caractère. Je n'ai rien contre toi mon filleul mais personne ne m'a vraiment demandé mon avis. J'étais un peu commis d'office.  
Draco, déçu:  
– Ça c'est tout papa, ça. Il sait pour Harry et toi?  
Severus secoue la tête. Draco lui fait un câlin, une première.  
– Je dirais rien mais il faudra quand même que tu m'épaules la moindre.  
– D'accord?  
– T'as du temps là?  
– Noon mais viens me voir demain soir après les cours dans mes quartiers.  
Draco, motivé:  
– D'accord, j'apporterais une bonne bouteille de...  
– Non non, je suis alcoolo repenti. Du thé, ça ira.  
– Autre chose!?  
– J'ai tué mon beau-père en l'asphyxiant avec un coussin. J'écris des poèmes morbides. Je suis gay et amoureux d'Harry Potter. Je vais sans doute quitter mon travail à la fin de l'année. J'aime cordialement Fred Weasley. Je ne supporte pas le système de points et de maisons à Poudlard. Je ne t'aime pas tellement, pour le moment...  
Draco, scié:  
– Okay merci, laisse... Pour le moment?  
– Ta réaction à notre couple m'a surpris. Y a de l'espoir.  
– Okay, je prends. Je suis probablement gay et amoureux de Gregory. Pourquoi ce sourire niais, parrain?  
– J'ai hâte que tu me racontes ça... À demain.  
Draco, mi-figue:  
– Vous allez où? Je peux venir?  
– Si tu veux, à l'Indien au 86... Mais il n'y aura pas que nous trois. On sera une dizaine: Georges et sa future femme Lizia, pas encore au courant, Fred et sa dulcinée Charlotte, trop mignons ces deux, Harry et moi, inséparable, Harry a probablement invité Hermione et Ron le Seer et Neville et Luna, deux couples aussi. Si tu viens tu risques de tenir la chandelle.  
– Je peux appeler Gregory et venir avec lui et s'il ne peut pas, je ferais l'arbitre. Avec tous ces couples, il y aura bien une dispute qui éclatera à un moment ou à un autre.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Peut-être Hermione et Ronounet vont se houspiller et Lizia sera distante avec Georges, mais les autres... J'y vais, rejoins-nous si tu veux.

Ron, lassé:  
– Et voilà, avec ta folie des horaires, c'est encore nous les premiers!  
Hermione, placide:  
– Un quart d'heure avant, c'est pas la mer à boire.  
– Moi, j'ai plutôt 25 minutes...  
– C'est parce que ta montre retarde, mon chéri.  
– Harryyy!  
Harry, en riant:  
– Vous êtes déjà là? Severus va arriver, il est coincé avec Draco Malefoy. Si ça se trouve, il va le ramener.  
Ron, ironique:  
– Je me casse. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle! Oui il va venir...  
– Tu ne fais plus tes poèmes?  
– Non ça me tend! Et ça tend mon entourage, n'est-ce pas chérie?  
Hermione, gentiment:  
– Juste au bout d'un moment... Oh je vois quelqu'un qui apparaît... Ohhhhh Severus!  
Hermione, les yeux comme des soucoupes.  
Ron, blasé:  
– Oui bon, il s'est juste fait une coupe de cheveux et il a changé la couleur de ses lunettes, relaxe-toi!  
– Non mais c'était la surprise, c'est tout... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'agace à tout deviner, celui-là.  
Les deux se font un baiser eskimos, ça dégénère en roulage de patin.  
Harry, mi-figue: – Beuurk.  
Severus, en riant: – C'est sûr que ça vaut pas Robert et Batman. Mon couple préféré...  
Fred ouvre la porte et fait signe à Charlotte de passer.  
Charlotte, taquine: – Il me semble que c'est à toi de passer en premier pour me protéger des regards lubrique des usagers de ce restaurant.  
Fred, en riant:  
– Dans ce cas, refaisons...  
Les deux ferment la porte. Fred entre le premier en faisant barrage et en lui tenant la porte. Charlotte cachée derrière.  
Ron lève les yeux au ciel. Harry se marre. Severus applaudit.  
Severus, ravi:  
– Bon mes deux piliers sont là. Je m'assois entre Harry et Frédérick, les autres placez-vous où vous voulez.  
Harry s'installe au milieu, Fred laisse une place vide entre les deux, Charlotte s'installe en face de son chéri.  
Ron, intrigué:  
– Piliers? Et nous on pue? Fré-dé-rick ouais, pourquoi pas. Il préfère en plus. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Severus?  
– J'ai décoré son agenda.  
Severus ajoute:  
– Les piliers sinon je penche et j'angoisse... Eeerk la rentrée! Vous deux, je vais faire comme si je ne vous voyais pas.  
Ron se marre. Hermione, sidérée:  
– Vous n'êtes pas content de reprendre les cours, Professeur? C'est à cause de votre nouveau look, vous avez peur qu'on se moque, moi je trouve ça très flatteur. Et puis, à la rentrée, c'est le Veritaserum, c'est intéressant.  
Severus, lassé:  
– Tu veux mon job, à la fin de l'année, il est à toi...  
Hermione, confuse:  
– Ah bon? Mais vous allez faire quoi?  
– M'associer avec ces deux... 6 mois, je compte les jours.  
Hermione, intéressée:  
– Vous croyez que Dumbledore me prendrait à l'essai?  
– Il m'a bien engagé moi.  
Hermione, mi-figue:  
– Oui mais vous êtes quand même Maître de Potions, Severus.  
– Pfff t'as qu'à faire les cours à côté... Harry va être engagé aussi pour un cours sur la technologie moldus. Il espère faire découvrir l'électricité à Dumbledore.  
Hermione, conquise:  
– Mais c'est génial! Bravo Harry!  
Severus, en riant:  
– Les deux intrus arrivent. Voyons comment il font eux...  
Draco entre le premier et tient la porte à Gregory.  
Severus, hilare:  
– Comme les deux autres. Moi je pense que je t'aurais tenu la porte, Chéri, pour que tu passes devant.  
Harry, en riant:  
– C'est normal, c'est moi l'explorateur de notre couple.  
Hermione fusille Ron du regard à moins que ce soit le contraire, les deux éclatent de rire.  
Severus, intrigué:  
– Comment il a fait?  
Ron, en riant:  
– Hermione était pressée, je l'ai laissée passer devant, elle ne m'a même pas tenu la porte.  
Draco, hilare:  
– Des sagouins... Gregory tu viens à côté de moi et moi je me mets en face de parrain, les autres placez-vous où vous voulez.  
Harry, mi-figue:  
– Ça me rappelle quelque chose...  
Severus se gratte l'oreille.  
– La politesse chez les Serpentard, sans doute. On annonce ce qu'on veut et on laisse les autres se placer. Arrête de m'appeler parrain, ça fait mafia.  
Ron, taquin:  
– Et l'autre, il est où?  
Gregory, en riant:  
– On l'a semé, il était un peu lourd. On l'a laissé au magasin de bonbon, on ira le rechercher dans une heure ou deux.  
Draco se marre.  
– On est ensemble, en fait. Chhhut.  
Ron, placide:  
– Ah moi, j'aurais fait un ménage à trois avec l'autre... Mais Gregory préfère t'avoir pour lui tout seul.  
Charlotte, en riant:  
– Ah vous aussi, vous devinez? Moi j'avais une autre info, c'est les deux, l'autre c'est le larbin de service.  
Draco hoche la tête.  
– On se sent tout de suite à l'aise dans ce groupe. Tous les secrets étalés au grand jour. Cassons-nous vite.  
Draco pose sa serviette sur ses genoux. Gregory secoue la tête. Draco, franchement:  
– Bon ils arrivent les autres, je crève de faim.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapitre 80: À Severus**

Lizia entre dans le restaurant, en grande discussion avec Georges au sujet de la comptabilité. Heureusement qu'ils sont à l'autre bout de la table ceux-là. Luna et Neville, bons derniers. Un quart d'heure de retard. Empressés, personne ne se tient plus la porte à ce stade.  
Harry, placide:  
– On pourrait prendre chacun un plat différent et se les passer.  
Severus, hilare:  
– Tant que chacun garde ses couverts ça me va.  
Charlotte, gentiment:  
– Non moi je ne fais pas ça. J'aime bien avoir un plat et le déguster jusqu'au bout pour sentir toutes les subtilités.  
Draco, en riant:  
– Parrain et Harry sont pour l'échangisme mais parrain veut garder ses couverts, qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Ron?  
Ron, hilare:  
– Moi je veux bien échanger les plats aussi. Je trouve que tu pousses un peu loin la métaphore. Peut-être qu'il veut juste remettre le couvert?  
Severus, taquin:  
– Parlons compta, plutôt... Qui est contre l'échangisme?  
Luna, gentiment:  
– Moi je suis végétarienne et ça me stresse de partager mon plat.  
Draco, sérieux:  
– Moi je ne vais pas le faire non plus, c'est contre l'étiquette.  
Fred, gentiment:  
– Moi je vais faire comme ma chérie, j'ai déjà goûté tous les plats de toute façon.  
Georges, en riant:  
– Idem.  
Lizia, mutine:  
– Moi j'hésite, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire Monsieur Snape?  
Harry, lassé:  
– /Encore une qui en veut à ton corps, je n'en peux plus, tu es trop populaire. Gustave pourrait activer avec ces bagues. Plus que 13 jours!/  
– /Du calme, chéri, c'est pour m'embêter./ Je vais échanger aussi mais je vais faire ça du moins épicé au plus épicé, sinon, je ne sentirais plus rien.  
Lizia, conquise:  
– Ah vous parlez Fourchelang en plus! Je vais faire la même chose. Ça me paraît sensé.  
George soupire. Severus, lassé:  
– Mme Scamander, vous pourriez m'accompagner dehors, deux minutes? Chéri, je te laisse commander pour moi.  
Severus se lève, Lizia suit docilement.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Éloignons-nous un peu, tout le monde nous regarde. Marchons par là-bas... Que dire, mon mari est très jaloux et votre futur conjoint n'apprécie que moyennement la dévotion que vous me portez. Moi je suis flatté, même plus que flatté.  
– Vous me trouvez trop démonstrative, c'est qu'avant Georges m'a dit que vous me trouviez froide.  
Il va lui faire un câlin, tant pis. Elle rigole.  
– L'amour fou, c'est en privé, c'est ça? Se retenir devant les autres, c'est noté.  
– Amour fou, c'est plutôt, une admiration tenace et réciproque, non?  
– Si je vous l'accorde mais c'est pour charrier un peu Georges. Il m'agace. Moi je l'ai attendu, lui pas. Qu'il rame un peu.  
Severus se marre.  
– Je ne vous savais pas rancunière Mme Scamander. Mais je comprends, oh je comprends. Seulement devant mon mari, pitié ne faites pas ça.  
– Entendu, désolée. Rentrons... Attendez qu'est-ce que vous entendez par admiration réciproque, Monsieur Snape?  
– Renvoyer 6x des ingrédients! Moi je prends ce qu'on me donne. Chapeau Madame!  
– Heureusement que je suis là.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Oui, on peut dire ça... Ahh l'homme invisible qui me tient la main. Tu veux aller faire un tour, chéri?  
Harry, gentiment.  
– Non, c'est juste qu'ils nous ont servi nos plats. Je t'ai fais une liste du moins épicé au plus épicé, on attend sur toi.  
Severus, amoureusement:  
– Merci, mon amour.  
Lizia, épouvantée:  
– Je vous laisse... Pardonnez mon impudence.  
Elle part en hâte.  
Severus murmure:  
– Harry montre-toi.  
Harry redevient visible.  
Severus, langoureusement:  
– Je t'aime mon amour.  
– Moi aussi, je t'adore. Tout le monde t'adore tu sais.  
– Oui, je vois même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Enfin, peu importe. Je suis verni, c'est l'important.  
Harry, gentiment:  
– C'est parce que tu as aidé tout le monde. Lizia avec sa boutique, Charlotte avec son job et Fred, Fred en potions et avec Charlotte, Ron avec Hermione. Georges indirectement avec Lizia. Et les autres, je ne sais pas...  
– Les autres c'est toi qui les a aidés, Neville et Luna à se mettre ensemble. Pour Ron et Hermione, moitié moitié. Allons-y...

Severus, curieux:  
– C'est quoi le plat que tu as préféré, mon chéri?  
– Le curry de crevettes, c'était épicé, j'ai bien aimé, mais c'est peut-être parce que c'est le premier plat que j'ai goûté, j'ai tendance à rester sur ma première impression. Et toi?  
– Biryani d'agneau... C'est permanent cette histoire de rester sur la première expérience ou pas?  
Harry sourit et hoche la tête.  
Draco, placide:  
– Trouvez une chambre et vite. Moi le mien, c'était mitigé. Et toi?  
Gregory, franchement:  
– Moi je lécherais bien l'assiette.  
Charlotte hoche la tête et murmure à Fred:  
– Moi aussi, merci Roudoudou pour le choix, c'était délicieux.  
– Tant mieux, ma douce.  
Clin d'œil de Fred.  
Draco, livide:  
– Ron, tiens ton frère un peu, il part en vrille.  
Ron, satisfait:  
– Moi j'aime assez le voir comme ça. D'habitude c'est Georges qui baratine. Et toi t'es juste jaloux, détends-toi.  
Draco, en rougissant:  
– On se fait du pieds, c'est mon maximum. Le reste ultra gênant.  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Draco vient d'une famille d'aristo, c'est pour ça. Changeons de sujet, je voulais dire merci à tout le monde. Sans vous, je serais probablement tout seul chez moi à composer un poème sur la misère du monde ou pire le suicide. Alors merci à ceux qui m'ont épaulé et qui m'ont fait sortir de ma coquille. Je vous aime.  
Fred, en larmes. Georges, placide:  
– Moi je ne me sens pas vraiment visé, donc je vais dire au nom de tout le monde, merci à Severus, l'idole de cette table.  
– Si si, toi tu m'as trouvé un job. Je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant.  
Georges lève son verre.  
– C'est bon, c'est bon... On allait pas te laisser à Poudlard dépérir dans ton donjon quand même. À Severus!  
Tout le monde, en cœur: – À Severus!


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapitre 81: Mot de passe?**

Severus devant la porte de la classe. Un grand black arrive en courant, coupe afro, lunettes épaisses et uniforme de Serpentard... Aucun souvenir, à moins que...  
– Frédérick?!  
– Oui, enfin Balthazar, comme le roi mage, c'est facile... Le ''costume'' c'est un client d'Exauce-tif. Désolé du retard, Dumbledore m'a coincé à l'entrée. Il voulait refaire ma répartition. Il a regretté un peu, Gryffondor est sorti en dernier. Le premier j'ose pas dire, ensuite Serpentard...  
Severus se marre.  
– Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle? Je penche plutôt pour Poufsouffle. Trop gentil pour un Serdaigle. Moi je vais rejoindre Poufsouffle bientôt. Je vais en discuter avec le Choixpeau. Merci d'être venu!  
Un câlin. Severus s'accroche.  
– De rien! Ouh toi t'as vraiment plus envie d'enseigner. Non c'était l'autre.  
– Jamais eu envie, tu veux dire... Désolé pour le Poufsouffle, Monsieur Serdaigle, encore un génie qui s'ignore.  
– Un génie, il ne faut rien exagérer... Je me mets où et je fais quoi?  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Au premier rang, comme d'habitude, et tu notes tout ce que je fais faux.  
– Et tout ce que tu fais bien aussi, accessoirement. Et la potion, tu veux que je la fasse?  
– Comme tu le sens... Les élèves arrivent, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
– Moi je leur tiens la porte et toi tu leur adresses des hochements de tête.  
Severus, hilare:  
– Ça je peux le faire.  
C'est parti pour les hochements de tête. Quel pingouin! Celui-là était même jovial.  
Seamus, amusé, le singe. Severus l'attrape et le place devant lui, les mains plaquées sur les épaules.  
– Fais-le toi, tu le fais mieux que moi.  
Balthazar mort de rire. Seamus, gêné.  
– Libérez-moi Monsieur, s'il vous plaît.  
– Nooon.  
Seamus, résigné, joue à la marionnette, un signe de la main en boucle:  
– Bienvenue chers élèves dans ce cours de Potion. Bienvenue. Bienvenue. Bienvenue. Le grand Severus Snape va vous ébouriffer par ses connaissances subtiles dans l'art mirifique des Potions. En boucle...  
Seamus fait le robot et s'engouffre dans la salle.  
Balthazar, gentiment:  
– 100 point en moins pour l'automate... Dépêchez-vous un peu, s'il vous plaît.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Je vais plutôt tenir la porte. Toi, accueille-les.  
Les deux changent de place.  
Amelaïe arrive, toute timide, encore plus gênée que lui. Severus étend sa main devant elle pour la bloquer et désigne son oreille:  
– Mot de passe, Mlle Amelaïe?  
Amelaïe lui murmure à l'oreille:  
– «Bonjour Professeur Snape?»  
Okay elle zozote, pas étonnant qu'il ne l'entende jamais en classe.  
– C'est pas ça.  
– «Le Professeur Snape est un sagouin?»  
Severus rigole et lève sa main. Adelaïe passe, stupéfaite.  
Prochaine, Lavender, pourquoi pas, il abaisse sa main.  
Lavender, mi-figue, lui murmure:  
– «Pardonnez-moi Professeur car j'ai pêché, je n'ai pas lu le chapitre. J'aime bien votre coiffure et vos lunettes.»  
Un geste de la main, on s'en tape. Elle passe.  
Tout le monde se met en ligne.  
Draco, en riant, lui murmure:  
– «Parrain, parrain, parrain, parrain, parrain, parrain, parrain, parrain, parrain, parrain...»  
– C'est bon, vas-y.  
Harry susurre, tout bas, à son oreille:  
– «Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.»  
Ça fait du bien par où ça passe.  
– C'est cousu de fil blanc, mais bon passez, Très-Cher.  
Blaise arrive devant lui et secoue la tête. Severus lève sa main. Quelques badauds inquiets se précipitent dans la salle.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Quel enthousiasme, c'est beau à voir.  
La prochaine, Hermione. Attention les yeux! Elle, sûre d'elle, lui murmure:  
– «Veritaserum.»  
– C'est juste.  
Amelaïe revient pour un deuxième tour et lui murmure:  
– «Le Professeur Snape est un sagouin astigmate?»  
– «Non, le dernier mot est faux: daltonien.»  
Elle s'en va, stupéfaite. Dommage qu'il ne l'entende pas en cours celle-ci, elle est rigolote...  
Le cours devrait avoir commencé depuis 3 minutes. Il reste Milicent, Nott et Ronounet.  
– Milicent?  
Elle lui murmure:  
– «Je vous aime Professeur Snape.»  
Oups! Gros malaise. Il lui répond, à l'oreille:  
– «Je suis flatté mais je suis gay et en plus fiancé.»  
– Eh merde!  
Elle entre quand même dans la salle, un bon point.  
Balthazar circonspect. Severus, amusé:  
– Je t'expliquerais...  
Theodore, placide:  
– Tcho! C'est qui lui?  
– Mon assistant. Tcho toi-même, fous-moi le camp... Ron?  
– «Ça va aller, les astres sont avec toi...»  
– Bonne nouvelle! Après toi, Balthazar...  
Balthazar remonte l'allée, Severus lui emboîte le pas. 5 minutes de retard. Tant pis, c'était amusant.  
Seamus, inquiet:  
– Professeur Snape, est-ce que Balthazar est un inspecteur?  
Severus, hilare:  
– Non, non. Juste un spectateur pour cet unique cours... Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons voir la préparation de la Potion Veritaserum. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est?  
Seamus, jovial:  
– C'est pour ça que vous êtes sympa, parce qu'il y a du public?  
– Seamus, tu me les brises, 10 points en moins. Non. Veritaserum? On lève la main avant de parler.  
Les 3/4 des mains se lèvent, pour une fois. Il faut dire que la réponse est dans le titre. Qui ne parle jamais dans ce cours?  
– Parvati?  
– C'est une potion qu'on utilise pour faire dire la vérité aux gens mais certaines personnes avec de la volonté peuvent y résister. Elle est souvent utilisée dans les procès par le Magenmagot. C'est tout ce que j'ai.  
– 20 points pour Parvati.  
Seamus lève la main. Severus, lassé:  
– Quoi?  
– Je voulais juste savoir si ça compte, les points comme vous faites?  
– Non. Mais bon, vous êtes en dernière année, j'ose espérer que nous n'en sommes plus là.  
Soupir collectif. Quelques frustrés quand même.  
– La coupe, de toute façon, c'est toujours Gryffondor qui la gagne, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué...  
Tollé. Severus, remonté:  
– Quoi c'est faux? Et de toute manière, on s'en branle... Le concierge la fait bien rutilante et on vous monte la tête en vous faisant croire que c'est important mais en vrai c'est quand même un objet qui prend la poussière et qui n'a aucune utilité intrinsèque.  
Coup de tête à Hermione, il l'a placé, intrinsèque... Balthazar mort de rire. Harry Potter applaudit, toute la classe s'y met. Severus, triomphant:  
– Merci, merci...  
Theodore lève la main. Au secours!  
– Oui Theodore?  
– Brûlons la coupe!  
Murmure d'assentiment. Severus, franchement:  
– Ouais bon, on n'a pas que ça à foutre. Veritaserum, les ingrédients... Tout le monde se lève et se met en ligne devant cette table.  
Un tollé pas possible. Severus, lassé:  
– En siiileeence.  
Plus un bruit.  
– Voilà merci... Je vous laisserais vous servir après les explications des ingrédients... Trois brins et racines de Valériane, sont utilisés dans cette potion car ils provoquent une transe hypnotique... 40 graines de Ravegourde, provoquent un désir insatiable de dire la vérité... Une pincée de poudre de fée, tout le monde devient votre meilleur ami à qui vous désirez vous confier...  
Hermione, livide.  
– Pourquoi personne ne note!?  
Severus, placide:  
– 20 points, mettons 30... Je suppose que tout le monde s'en branle, bien que cette potion figurera probablement à l'examen de fin d'année parce qu'elle regroupe tous les gestes de base de la préparation des potions.  
Milicent, mi-figue:  
– Moi je suis auditive, je n'ai pas besoin de noter, je me rappelle tout ce que vous dites.  
– Vas-y...  
– Gay et fiancé. La coupe est une farce. Les ingrédients du Veritaserum. Valériane (hypnose), graine de Ravegourde (vérité), Poudre de fée (se confier).  
– Je ne vais pas te donner de points et tu sais pourquoi mais dans les grandes lignes c'est ça. Pour un résumé plus complet, écoutez-moi et notez ou demandez à Hermione de vous faire une copie de ses notes, ce qu'elle fera pour la somme de X gallions, à définir avec elle...  
Tollé. Severus, placide:  
– Quoi, vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'elle va faire ça gratuitement?!  
Les 3/4 de la classe avec un stylo et un parchemin. Tiens, Harry est passé par là. Il y a de l'amélioration.  
– Bon, je recommence...  
Tracy, taquine:  
– On le connaît, Professeur, votre fiancé?  
– Tout le monde le connaît mais ça ne regarde personne. Trois brins et racines de Valériane pour...?  
6 mains se lèvent.  
Severus, fâché:  
– Voilà pourquoi il faut noter, les gugusses. 10 points pour ceux qui ont levé la main.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les ingrédients expliqués, tout le monde s'est servi, dans les temps.  
Pansy lève la main:  
– Professeur, pourquoi on fait toujours les potions à deux et toujours avec les mêmes personnes?  
– 10 points. Ceux qui voudraient travailler seul lèvent la main.  
Deux mains se lèvent, Hermione et Malefoy.  
– Adjugé, allez chercher vos ingrédients.  
– Ceux qui veulent changer de partenaire lèvent la main.  
Quatre mains se lèvent. Ron, Pansy, Seamus et Neville.  
– Ron tu vas avec Neville et Seamus tu vas avec Pansy. Qui est seul et ce n'est pas son choix?  
Amelaïe lève la main. Severus, ravi:  
– Parfait, tu vas venir avec moi.  
Amelaïe secoue convulsivement la tête. Severus se dirige vers elle et se place à côté.  
– Bon dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vient avec toi.  
Rouge comme une pivoine, petit rire gêné. Severus lui murmure à l'oreille:  
– «Pas besoin de parler, mais ça m'arrangerait si tu venais devant avec moi, s'il te plaît, c'est plus facile pour montrer aux autres.»  
Elle hoche la tête et se dirige vers le devant de la classe. Severus, lui emboîte le pas.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapitre 82: L'accident**

Severus, placide:  
– La préparation des ingrédients... La Valériane. Les racines vont jusque là. On les coupes en tronçons de 10 cm environ, comme ça. Ils faut que tous les tronçons soient d'égal longueur pour qu'ils se dissolvent en même temps. Plus petit, il n'y a pas besoin de couper, plus gros, ça aura de la peine à se dissoudre. Adelaïe tu me fais les racines des deux autres brins? Et vous allez couper les vôtres.  
Lavender, inquiète:  
– Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas le système métrique comme vous implanté dans leur cerveau, Professeur?  
– 30 points. Accio règle... On va dupliquer ça. Qui en a besoin?  
Toute les mains se lèvent.  
– Acheter des règles, merci de noter Balthazar.  
Lavender, lancée:  
– Et aussi des balances, des thermomètres et des récipients gradués, vraiment merci Balthazar, vous auriez pu venir plus tôt, à notre premier cours de potions en première année.  
Severus, scié:  
– Désolé, moi je n'en ai pas besoin... Toi aussi tu aurais pu demander plus tôt...  
Lavender, agacée:  
– J'aurais bien aimé mais on ne pouvait pas vous causer. Trop renfermé et extrêmement désagréable.  
– Merci. Balthazar au secours!  
Balthazar, songeur:  
– On pourrait faire une boîte à suggestions. On a une à la boutique et les clients déposent leurs remarques à l'intérieur. On la pose au coin du bureau et les élèves notent leurs désirs et griefs de façon anonyme.  
– Excellente idée! Accio boîte.  
De taille moyenne, noire, un peu poussiéreuse. Il enlève le couvercle et le met dessous.  
– Je vous laisse 10 minutes pour méditer et mettre vos remarques dans la boîte. Toutes les insultes seront incinérées. Balthazar, à moi, dans la réserve!

Severus ferme la porte de la réserve et soupire.  
– J'ai vraiment fait de la merde avec ces classes, pendant des années!  
– Non, mais je crois que ton problème c'est que tu penses que tout le monde est à ton niveau. Et même au début, tu devais être un génie dans cette matière. Alors c'est difficile pour toi de te mettre à la place d'un élève lambda, imagine que tu doives apprendre l'art des Potions à un ver de terre. C'est un peu près le niveau des élèves qui arrivent en première année.  
– Câlin!  
– C'est vrai que tu es en train de nous virer Poufsouffle... Allez viens.  
Balthazar le prend dans ses bras.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Ah ça soulage... Un ver de terre et ceux-ci?  
– Hélas, un peu la même chose. Voyons leurs idées avant de les condamner. Sinon pour le debriefing, tu as été parfait. Peut-être le langage est un peu poussé parfois quand tu te lâches. Je t'ai fait un PV détaillé.  
– Je t'aime. Bon retournons-y avant qu'ils foutent le feu à la classe.  
– Moi aussi, je t'aime. Par curiosité, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit Milicent?  
– La même chose mais j'ai senti que ce n'était pas platonique. Je lui ai répondu que j'étais flatté mais que j'étais gay et fiancé et maintenant tout le monde est au courant. Tant pis... Qu'est-ce que je fais pour la boîte, j'ai peur des remarques.  
Balthazar, songeur:  
– Demande à Hermione, elle fera le tri et elle te transmettra ce qui est important.  
Severus hoche la tête.  
– Je me sens redevable envers toi.  
– Tu peux venir au boulot un jour et me donner des conseils en contrepartie.  
– D'accord.

La boîte à moitié remplie, quelques origamis et un avion en papier.  
Severus, amusé:  
– Merci pour les pliages, très délicats. Où on en était?  
La cloche sonne. Plus que 45 minutes. Ça va être coton. Coup d'œil à Balthazar, il fait signe d'y aller mollo. Concentrons-nous sur la préparation des ingrédients. On va inspecter ça. Il passe dans les rangs, ça a l'air d'aller, Hermione a coupé plus petit 5 cm.  
Severus, ironique:  
– J'ai dit 10, tu n'écoutes rien.  
Hermione, gênée:  
– Dans le livre il y a marqué de 5 à 10 cm...  
Faisons un peu d'humour.  
– C'est qui le Maître des Potions ici, c'est moi ou c'est un livre qui a été écrit il y a 500 ans? Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand ils marquent ''agiter votre baguette''?  
Hermione, sidérée:  
– Je le fais, je suppose que c'est pour aider à refroidir la potion.  
– Ah oui, peut-être... Fais comme tu le sens. Les autres, très bien, on passe aux brins... Les brins on les coupe au couteau le plus finement possible, comme ça... Amelaïe, je te laisse...  
Elle secoue la tête. Severus se penche vers elle. Amelaïe murmure:  
– «C'est trop compliqué comme vous faites, je vais me couper la moitié des doigts. Il faut que vous me montriez, comme dans Ratatouille.»  
La référence obscure.  
Severus, hilare:  
– Ratatouille? Quelqu'un?  
Harry, en riant:  
– C'est l'histoire d'un rat nommé Remy, qui a une passion pour la cuisine mais il est incompris de ses congénères qui n'arrivent pas à saisir la subtilité...  
Son chéri va lui raconter tout le film. Severus, en riant:  
– Abrège, Très-Cher! Elle me dit de faire comme dans Ratatouille.  
Gros rires. Harry, en riant:  
– Remy, je suppose que c'est vous, rencontre Linguini je suppose que c'est elle, un jeune commis et il lui apprend les ficelles de la cuisine. Il se met dans ses cheveux et il tire et ça lui fait bouger les bras comme une marionnette.  
– Ahhh!  
Severus taquin, se met derrière elle et lui tire une mèche. Elle, fâchée, murmure:  
– «Mettez vos mains sur les miennes, c'est mieux.»  
Les mains glacées et moites, ça n'ira pas. Il les frotte l'une contre l'autre. Ça passe. Ses mains sur celles d'Amelaïe, il refait les gestes. Elle, docile. Il enlève les mains un peu. Non, c'est moins bien.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Faites comme vous le sentez mais taillez ça finement. Ceux qui veulent que je leur montre le geste lèvent la main.  
Harry et Draco. Commençons par Draco. Il lui fait signe de venir. Avec son mari, il a peur de lâcher le couteau. Draco mi-figue, se laisse conduire. Il maîtrise le geste en deux temps, trois mouvements.  
– «Tu savais déjà le faire, avoue.»  
– «Peut-être, ça marche toujours pour ce soir?»  
– «Oui oui.» 20 points. À vous, Très-Cher...  
Harry s'avance vers lui. Personne ne regarde sauf Amelaïe. Severus, encourageant:  
– Continue, je te prie...  
Elle se concentre sur ses brins.  
Harry s'installe devant la planche. Severus derrière lui, le plaque contre la table. Il susurre, tout bas:  
– «Oups, excuse-moi.»  
– «Mmmhr Mmmhr.»  
Il l'enserre, ses mains sur les siennes. Il le culbuterait bien là, sur la table. Il ne tiendra jamais une semaine.  
Severus, lui souffle:  
– «Et ces autorisations de sortie?»  
– «Dumbledore m'évite, je lui ai envoyé un hibou.»  
Severus soupire de frustration. Amelaïe tourne la tête et dérape, la main en sang.  
Severus, blasé:  
– Infirmerie! Je t'accompagne. Hermione, tu gardes la classe.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, le linge qui se remplit de sang, Amelaïe qui pâlit à vue d'œil.  
Severus, placide:  
– Du calme, c'est normal que ça saigne beaucoup, c'est une extrémité. Désolé, si je t'ai distraite.  
– Harry Potter, certains seraient choqués par la différence d'âge, moi je vous trouve bien assortis.  
– Merci.  
Severus ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie.  
– PomPom! Urgence!  
– Qu'est-ce qui se passe Severus?  
Pourquoi elle le regarde comme ça et oui le relooking. Bon arrêtons de poser et répondons-lui.  
– Une entaille à la main, avec un couteau. Je l'ai enroulée dans un linge et je suis venu direct.  
PomPom, mi-figue:  
– Vous avez bien fait... Ça doit être tout ce changement, qui l'a bouleversée.  
– Tu crois?  
C'est bien la première fois qu'il déconne avec elle. Aucun humour d'habitude. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.  
PomPom, hilare:  
– Et votre classe?  
– Oh je l'ai laissé à Hermione. Elle va survivre ou non?  
– Ah oui merde, la patiente! Vous êtes distrayant. Asseyez-vous là.  
– Bien Madame.  
Severus s'installe au bord du lit. Pompom, s'occupe d'Amelaïe, les yeux rivés sur lui. Le fou rire commence à monter. Pensons à quelque chose de triste. Pompom, distraite:  
– Ça vous va bien cette coupe... Attendez, je vais quand même...  
Elle tire le rideau. Et s'il s'allongeait sur le lit deux minutes? Faisons une pause, il enlève ses pompes.  
PomPom, curieuse:  
– Vous êtes amoureux, c'est ça?  
– Oui follement.  
PomPom, placide.  
– Je vous envie.  
– C'est vous qui avez la belle vie, vous en prenez un à la fois. Moi c'est toute la bande que je dois...  
– Pauuuuvre Severus, si vous préférez le vomi, le pus et le caca, on échange... Ah oui, ça donne moins envie, du coup. Bon dégagez!  
Severus, en remettant ses chaussures.  
– Bon, on me chasse... Elle va bien Amelaïe au moins?  
– Mais oui, même pas besoin de points de suture. Je vais juste désinfecter la coupure et lui faire un pansement. Par contre, elle ne reviendra pas pour ce cours, je vais lui faire un mot d'excuse.  
– Je peux en avoir un aussi? Tout ce sang, ça m'a bouleversé.  
PomPom tire le rideau brusquement, d'un ton ironique:  
– C'est vrai que vous avez l'air tout pâle. Baissez votre pantalon, je vais prendre votre température.  
– Si vous me faites du plat, j'y vais... Adieu.  
Severus part en courant. PomPom, à la porte:  
– On ne court pas dans les couloirs Monsieur Snape!  
Severus dérape et il lui fait un doigt.  
PomPom, faussement choquée:  
– Oh il a osé! Malotruuuuu!


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapitre 83: La boîte noire**

Il entre dans la classe, silence de mort. Balthazar au tableau. Hermione, boudeuse.  
Severus, intrigué:  
– Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Malefoy, mi-figue:  
– Hermione essayait de donner le cours à votre place mais le plupart voulait Balthazar. Elle s'est faite huée, depuis, elle boude.  
Severus, sévère:  
– Balthazar n'est pas là pour donner le cours, déjà qu'il me prête assistance, il ne faut pas pousser!  
Pansy, en riant:  
– Alors c'est lui, votre fiancé?  
– Non, c'est juste mon meilleur ami. Merci Balthazar, tu peux te rasseoir. Mon fiancé, vous saurez le nom en temps et en heure. Et Amélaïe va bien pour ceux qui s'inquiètent.  
Rires gênés.  
Neville, gentiment:  
– Nous on la veut bien dans notre groupe si jamais.  
– Très bien, faisons ça pour le prochain cours... Voyons comment vous m'avez taillé ces brins... Bien, bien, bien, persiste c'est presque ça, pratiquement de la poudre pas besoin d'en faire autant Hermione, toute cette rangée là, ce n'est pas encore ça. On taille, on taille, on taille. Toi Theodore, t'es aux fraises, recommence, t'as taillé les racines avec. Les racines, c'était des tronçons de 10 cm. Balthazar, note d'acheter des bocaux, s'il te plaît. On va mettre chaque ingrédient dedans au fur et à mesure pour ne pas les confondre et il faudra un panier par groupe, parce que vu le temps qu'on prend, on ne va pas commencer la potion aujourd'hui... Une question, pendant que je me tourne les pouces?  
Lavender lève la main:  
– Je peux m'occuper de la boîte?  
– Pourquoi?  
– J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a dedans.  
– Qui veut que je lise les commentaires à voix haute, levez la main.  
Hermione et Lavender, c'est tout.  
Severus, satisfait:  
– Parfait, je vous confie la boîte. Vous vous voyez, vous lisez, vous triez et vous me transmettez.  
Lavender, mi-figue:  
– Quelqu'un veut retirer son message du coup?  
Draco, livide:  
– Oui moi. C'est l'avion.  
Severus retire l'avion de la boîte et remet le couvercle. Il le plie en 4 et le met dans sa poche. Severus se lève et donne la boîte à Hermione.  
Lavender, impatiente:  
– Tu fais quoi ce soir, Hermione?  
Hermione, mi-figue:  
– La même chose que toi. Restons après le cours...  
La motivation est à son comble, c'est probablement un tissu de conneries à l'intérieur de cette boîte mais laissons-les.  
Voyons ces brins... Cette fois c'est bon, on progresse...  
– 40 graines de Ravegourde, on prend un mortier et un pilon et on les broient en poudre. Le geste, c'est comme ça, le résultat est à côté. On broie, on broie, on broie...  
Bon pendant qu'ils s'escriment, je vais lire cette lettre.  
''Cher Parrain, je sais qu'on se voit ce soir mais je vais probablement me dégonfler et ne jamais te poser la question qui m'inquiète. Le sexe gay, ça donne quoi? Est-ce que c'est dégueulasse? Est-ce qu'il y a des potions, des sorts? Dis-moi tout. Gregory s'impatiente et moi j'angoisse. Merci. Tu sais qui.''  
Le pauvre! Il va lui répondre direct...  
La cloche sonne. Merde!  
Severus, placide:  
– Laissez-tout en plan, pour cette fois, mettez juste les noms de votre groupe sur votre place de travail, pas gravé sur la table, sur un parchemin. Harry, Draco, vous restez après le cours pour m'aider à ranger, s'il vous plaît. Hermione et Lavender trouvez un autre endroit pour votre debriefing. Les autres, à la semaine prochaine...  
Quelques uns s'approchent pour lui serrer la main. Seamus, Theodore, Parvati. Lui, muet de stupeur, leur rend leurs poignées de mains. Toute la classe veut s'y mettre. Balthazar emprunté, regarde l'heure. Le Polynectar arrive au bout. Severus, à la cantonade:  
– Merci à tous, beau travail, poignée de main collective, à la semaine prochaine, je vous aime bien, au revoir. Allez loin!  
Rires gênés, la plupart se disperse, 2-3 indécrottables veulent quand même lui serrer la main. Pansy, il lui fait la bise. Milicent, bise aussi. Theodore, il n'était pas déjà passé lui?  
Severus, en riant:  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore toi?  
– Je vais faire passer le mot pour la coupe, la Révolution est en marche.  
– Super!

Ouf tous loin, sauf les siens. Fred reprend sa forme. Draco, mi-figue:  
– Ahhhhhhhhhh c'était toi! Non je déconne. Pourquoi je range, moi?  
Severus, franchement:  
– Ton avion, rien de dégueulasse, oui il y a 2-3 sorts, un pour vider, l'autre pour lubrifier et le dernier c'est pour endormir la zone mais je n'ai jamais eu besoin de le faire celui-là. Tu peux disposer si tu veux...  
Draco, mi-figue:  
– Non c'est bon, je veux bien aider à ranger. On prend un bocal et on le duplique. On prend une boîte et on la duplique et on met les bocaux dedans avec un étiquette sur la boîte, ça devrait tenir 2-3 semaines, le temps d'acheter les récipients. Harry tu fais les rangées de gauche, moi, celles de droite.  
Harry, placide:  
– Oui chef! Severus, et si Dumbledore répond non pour les autorisations de sortie, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
Severus, gentiment:  
– On avisera. Ne t'inquiète pas, on se verra de toute façon d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Harry se jette dans ses bras. Severus le serre contre lui. Un baiser avide.  
Draco se concentre sur son rangement, Fred détourne les yeux en souriant.  
Severus, gentiment, à Harry:  
– Ça a été le cours?  
Harry hoche la tête.  
– Mmh mmh. T'as été brillant. J'ai bien aimé le Très-Cher. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit à l'oreille?  
– Amélaïe: Le Professeur Snape est un sagouin astigmate? En zozotant, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne parle jamais en classe. Lavender s'est confessée de ne pas avoir lu le chapitre et m'a fait des compliments sur ma coiffure et mes lunettes, Milicent m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, j'ai dit que j'étais casé, le reste aucun intérêt...  
Fred, jovial:  
– Le mot de passe, c'était bien trouvé, ça les a déridés et toi aussi. J'ai adoré l'automate. Vous ébouriffer par ses connaissances subtiles dans l'art mirifique des potions. Il est fin Seamus, quand même, j'aurais pas cru... L'introduction était bonne, Seamus tu me les brises, j'ai bien aimé aussi, aucune équivoque. Les points c'était habile, la coupe un peu moins mais c'était franc. Heureusement qu'Hermione a fait la remarque pour les notes. J'aurais pas osé proposer de les vendre mais ça en a réveillé certain. Milicent qui dévoile ta vie privée, t'as bien géré. Tout le monde le connaît mais ça ne regarde personne, c'était très bon ça. Les gugusses, c'était osé et j'aurais quand même interrogé les 6 avant de leur donner des points, si ça se trouve certains étaient encore bloqués sur le fiancé. Amelaïe, je l'aurais mise directement dans un groupe à 3, c'est mortifiant d'être avec le Prof. Lavender, pas très sympa mais les instruments de mesures, une nécessité, je t'ai fais une liste à part, de tout ce qu'il faudrait acheter. La boîte à suggestion, je me réjouis de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, surtout les origamis. C'était malin de la confier à Lavender et Hermione. Mais, heureusement que Draco a pu retirer son avion. Ratatouille, c'était mignon. Quand tu as montré à Harry, sans commentaire, pas étonnant que l'autre se soit ouvert la main, fais gaffe quand même. Quand tu étais absent, ils m'ont tannés de questions sur ton fiancé, j'ai dit que c'était ta vie privée et qu'il fallait la respecter et j'en ai aidé 2-3 avec leurs brins... Et moi, à la fin du cours, je leur aurais demandé de ranger mais je pense que c'est à cause du Polynectar que tu as renoncé, merci! Je t'ai mis tout ça par écrit, si jamais.  
Severus, soulagé:  
– Merci! Dans l'ensemble ça a été. Cette boîte, moi, je n'en attends pas trop.

Hermione, soulagée, à Lavender:  
– C'est bon, on les a semés, allons à la bibliothèque.  
Elles s'installent à une table, Hermione fait un sort de confusion et de silence.  
Lavender, impatiente:  
– Alors comment on fait? C'est toi le cerveau, moi je suis juste la curieuse de service qui aime s'immiscer dans la vie des autres.  
Hermione, flattée:  
– On pourrait lire une fois le tout et ensuite faire un classement par thème et mettre tout ça dans un classeur avec la date d'aujourd'hui.  
– On pioche et on lit, chacune notre tour?  
Hermione hoche la tête.  
– Tu peux commencer si tu veux.  
– Je vais prendre la fleurs de Lys. ''Professeur Snape, j'ai apprécié votre cours, ne changez rien. Avant j'avais peur de vous. Je regrette de m'être angoissée pour rien pendant 6 ans et demi, alors que vous étiez juste timide. Merci pour votre discrétion concernant mon problème. La sagouine'' C'est mignon, dans quoi tu classes ça?  
– Compliments ''anonyme''. Lui il saura de qui ça vient. Moi je vais prendre le cœur. ''Désolée pour la déclaration d'amour, vous auriez pu nous annoncer que vous étiez fiancé. J'ai regardé les garçons de notre classe et aucun ne vous arrive à la cheville, sauf Balthazar. J'espère que c'est lui. Sinon j'avais pensé Lockhart mais il est inutile à ce stade. Le top trois pour les autres: Harry, Draco ou Blaise. Vous n'auriez pas un petit frère par hasard?''  
Lavender, en riant:  
– La pauvre! Déclaration d'amour illusoire. Je vais prendre un papier standard pour changer. ''Severus, merci de rassurer Draco au sujet de vous savez quoi, moi je n'y arrive pas. Le cours moins chiant que d'habitude, bravo!''  
– Compliment vache et demande obscure. Je vais prendre le papillon. ''Cher Professeur Snape, qui aurait cru que sous cette carapace dure et aride et ce cœur de pierre, se cache un papillon près à éclore? Vous abusez pour les instruments de mesure, tout le monde en a besoin, sinon comment le Maître procède-t-il? Seamus''  
Lavender, conquise:  
– C'est mon préféré. Compliment décalé mais charmant. Voyons celui-là. ''La leçon sur le Veritaserum: Severus Snape, sans sourciller, suit son inspiration et, sans mensonge, sidère la classe, séduite, qui le félicite.''  
Hermione, en riant:  
– Prédiction de Ronounet. Je vais prendre la tulipe. ''Severus, je t'aime. Je sais que tu n'as plus envie d'enseigner mais tu te débrouilles comme un chef. Chaton''  
– Message du fiancé? Je vais prendre le losange, oh le roman, c'est toi?  
Hermione hoche la tête.  
– Oui j'ai mis quelques remarques sur le cours... On va l'intituler, remarques judicieuses ou non de la remplaçante. Et le tien, c'est quoi?  
– Le rond et j'ai écris en rond aussi. ''Moins carré que d'habitude ce cours, Professeur. Ça a passé vite. Surprise dans les grandes largeurs. Lavender'' et ensuite j'ai fait un cœur.  
Hermione, en riant:  
– Compliment poétique. Reste plus que des carrés. Je vais prendre celui-ci, il est bien fait. ''Professeur, je sais que ce n'est pas le sujet, mais je suis amoureuse de Theodor et je n'ose pas lui parler. Comment faire?''  
Lavender, mi-figue:  
– Demande insensée... Si elle avait signé, on pourrait peut-être l'aider. Tu reconnais l'écriture, toi?  
– Parvati je pense, mettons entre parenthèse le nom avec un point d'interrogation... Continue...  
– ''Professeur, je vous préférais avant! Là vous manquez un peu de poigne, j'ai peur pour vous. Balthazar est trop gentil, prenez-moi comme assistante. Parkinson''  
Hermione, en riant:  
– La résistante, inquiète, veut grader... On arrive au bout. ''Voici mon top 5 pour vos fiancés: 1) Draco, 2) Blaise, 3) Balthazar, 4) Harry Potter, 5) Lupin... Dites-moi juste s'il est dans le top?! Tracy''  
– Indécrottable curiosité sur le fiancé. C'est Harry, le fiancé, à mon avis... ''Rien à dire. Zabini. PS: Le mot de passe m'a mis mal à l'aise et nous a fait perdre du temps. La coupe, je suis d'accord avec vous. Attention aux commères pour votre fiancé, j'aurais gardé l'information secrète. Les instruments, comment vous faites sans? Agiter votre baguette, ça ne veut rien dire alors? Écrivez un nouveau manuel s'il vous plaît! Je vous préfère moins abrupt mais attention à votre langage si Dumbledore passait par là. Le cours était divertissant, merci.''  
Hermione, amusée:  
– Un PS détaillé... ''Severus, bravo pour le cours, c'était beaucoup plus clair, en tout cas pour moi. Est-ce que je pourrais te parler d'un sujet délicat à propos de Luna? Neville''  
– Compliment et demande sincère... Il le tutoie, carrément! Peut-être qu'on devrait faire le serment de ne pas divulguer ses informations. Toi tu ne le feras pas mais moi, je serais tentée. On ne dit rien, sinon furoncles. ''Chapeau l'artiste. Dean''  
Hermione, sciée:  
– Okay pour les furoncles. Compliment décalé. ''Severus, mon ami, vous avez tout compris. Cette coupe est un mensonge, je l'ai vu depuis le début et ces points, ce que c'est risible. Avec un petit coup de pouce, vous pourriez devenir Directeur de cette école. Nott''  
Lavender, en riant:  
– Folie des grandeurs... Et le dernier. ''J'ai préféré ce cours, beaucoup moins ardu. Vincent''  
Hermione, irritée:  
– Encore un qui se fait passer pour un abruti et qui ne l'est pas. Mettons ''''''l'Abruti''''''. Rien de révolutionnaire, je suis un peu déçue.  
Lavender, gentiment:  
– Moi j'aime bien. Comment on fait pour Parvati? Moi je trouve qu'elle a mauvais goût. Il est complètement à l'ouest Theodor Nott.  
– Je vais demander à Ron de faire une petite prédiction et on verra ce qui sort. Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça ne va pas ce couple.  
Lavender, en riant:  
– Lis-nous ton losange.  
Hermione, en se singeant:  
– ''Cher Professeur Snape, enfin Severus, merci de m'avoir laissé la classe mais Balthazar, enfin Fred, sans faire exprès, m'a volé la vedette...''  
– Fred Weasley!? Trop drôle! Doubles furoncles... Continue...  
– ''... Peut-être que je ne suis pas faite pour enseigner et que je devrais me consacrer à la recherche. Qu'en pensez-vous? Le cours était bon. Désolée pour les notes, mais ça m'énerve, je vais les faire taxer ceux qui me demanderont, ça leur apprendra. Les ingrédients, vous nous avez mâché le travail. J'aurais expliqué aussi comment les choisir, la différence entre un bon brin de Valériane et un mauvais, par exemple. Pour les instruments de mesures, moi aussi je me débrouille autrement mais ce serait plus simple d'en avoir. Est-ce que c'était sérieux cette remarque sur le bouquin écrit il y a 500 ans? Je pensais que l'art millénaire des potions restait immuable mais je me rends compte que j'ai été un peu naïve. Si je veux continuer dans cette voie, j'aurais besoin que vous me conseillez des Professeurs. Vous, je sais que vous n'avez pas que ça à faire et que vous voulez monter votre affaire. J'espère que ça fonctionnera pour vous. Est-ce que ça vous gêne si on se voit de temps en temps? Redites-moi. Hermione.''  
Lavender, mi-figue:  
– Je m'attendais à pire. C'était digne, bravo. Quelle couleur le classeur?  
– Noir et on l'intitulera, la boîte noire.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapitre 84: Le poème**

Coups d'œil à la table des profs. Dumbledore évite son regard comme d'habitude. Il n'a jamais répondu à ses hiboux. Jeudi soir, 4 jours qu'il n'a plus revu son mari, à part le lundi, en cours et brièvement après. Ensuite le défilé chez Severus, lundi Draco, mardi réunion des profs ensuite Hermione et Lavender, mercredi Neville. Et lui, il passe quand!? Regard désespéré à son mari. Severus lui fait signe de regarder en l'air.

Une corneille. Elle se pose sur son épaule. Pas farouche, la coquine. Sûr qu'elle appartient à Severus. Lui se marre.  
Harry, gentiment, à l'oiseau:  
– Gouzi, gouzi! J'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles.  
Un cri d'assentiment. Si elle le dit, je la crois.  
– Tu restes avec moi, un peu?  
L'oiseau se cale sur son épaule. C'est pas Severus mais c'est un bon substitut.  
L'enveloppe rose, un mot au stylo, _Mon cœur_. Ah ça fait du bien! Première lettre, il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre mais l'enveloppe déjà lui fait son beurre. Allez, on ouvre...

Severus se ronge les sangs et si ça ne lui plaisait pas? Il a mit tout ce qu'il avait dedans mais c'est quand même encore noir. Il a apprivoisé l'oiseau, d'habitude c'est une peau de vache, même avec lui. Harry lui adresse un signe de tête, grand sourire. Lui grimace un peu. Ne te réjouis pas trop. Harry ouvre l'enveloppe, plus précautionneux, tu meures, on dirait qu'il est en train de désamorcer une bombe. Ça le rend marteau. Abrège!

Est-ce qu'il devrait attendre d'être seul pour la lire et s'il se met à pleurer? Mais Severus a l'air anxieux de sa réaction. Que faire? Pas le choix, lisons. Au pire, on part en courant, le repas est presque terminé. Un poème ou plutôt, le poème. Il va falloir savourer, il ne sait pas s'il aura droit à d'autres.

 _Sans lui, le temps s'étire comme une toile d'araignée._  
 _Prisonnier entre les mailles d'instants d'éternité._

 _Envie de replonger dans ses bras chauds._  
 _Regards de braise, à l'insu du bourreau._

 _Toute les nuits, penser au cadeau._  
 _Se branler et remettre le compteur à zéro._

 _Toutes les nuits, toutes les nuits, toutes les nuits, seul dans la prison._  
 _À la recherche du regard limpide du Petit mignon._

 _À se taper la tête contre les quatre murs._  
 _À imaginer des conversations, jusqu'à devenir mûr._

 _Comment lui dire, sans paraître ridicule.  
Que je ne rêve que de lui qui me bascule. _

_Son sexe planté en moi comme un gouvernail._  
 _Mon cœur pris dans une tenaille._

 _Sa présence qui me ramène à la maison._  
 _Et son cœur ouvert de petit chaton._

 _Me manque._

 _Severus Snape_

 _PS: Voyons-nous ce soir, je n'en peux plus._

C'est mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il va le relire, environ cinquante fois et après encore cinquante, pour être sûr. Ravi, ravi, ravi, ravi, ravi, ravi, ravi! Dumbledore le regarde, Harry lui fait un doigt. Son mari, il le verra ce soir, que ça lui plaise ou non. Tant pis s'il se fait renvoyer, tant pis si Severus se fait virer. Dumbledore scié, lui fait signe de venir. Harry hausse les épaules et agite la lettre. T'as qu'à répondre à ton courrier. Dumbledore se marre.  
Dumbledore, les mains en porte-voix:  
 _–_ Harry Potter est demandé au bureau du Directeur, je répète, Harry Potter chez le Directeur.  
McGo rigole. Harry range la lettre dans sa poche.  
Tous les yeux se tournent vers lui. Des regards sympathiques pour la plupart. Severus, prêt à se cogner la tête contre le bureau. Une réponse rédigée en hâte sur un coin de parchemin. Il le plie en quatre et il écrit dessus ''Pour le Professeur Snape''. Il se dirige vers la table des Profs, la première c'est Chourave, il lui donne le mot. Elle transmettra, c'est sûr. Harry se dirige vers la sortie. Dumbledore lui emboîte le pas.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils branlent les deux? Est-ce qu'il doit y aller aussi? Il faudrait déjà qu'il récupère son mot chez Chourave. Il se lève et se dirige vers elle. Elle lui plante discrètement le papier dans la main. Il continue à marcher et sort de la salle. Un brouhaha indescriptible à sa sortie. Tant pis! Le mot, peu prolixe: ''Meilleur poème du monde, je t'aime, oui à l'infini.'' Bon dépêchons-nous de les rejoindre.

Harry devant la porte du bureau du Directeur.  
 _–_ Je suis un vieillard sadique et sénile?  
La corneille ricane.  
Dumbledore, mi-figue:  
– Roudoudou.  
 _–_ Kiff kiff.  
Harry entre dans le bureau. La corneille va rejoindre Fumseck sur son perchoir, les deux en grande discussion. Harry se marre. Severus arrive en courant. Harry lui saute dans les bras. Câlin amoureux. Les deux s'embrassent assoiffés.  
Dumbledore, mi-figue:  
– Allons, allons, depuis combien de temps...  
Severus, le coupe, excédé:  
– Depuis la rentrée et on vous emmerde Monsieur le Directeur. Si vous répondiez à vos hiboux, on en serait pas là! Depuis le temps, qu'Harry vous demande des autorisations de sorties. À ce stade, c'est du sadisme!  
Harry, enthousiaste:  
– C'était trop beau, je vais l'encadrer! J'ai attendu longtemps mais ça valait la peine!  
– Oui ça a mis du temps à venir mais je pensais chaque mot. Je t'en ferais d'autre, des plus jolis encore.  
Harry, langoureusement:  
– Je t'aime mon amour!  
– Je t'aime tant! Plus que tout!  
Dumbledore, hilare:  
– Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe. Bon accordé pour les autorisations de sorties, voyez-vous quand vous voulez mais soyez discrets s'il vous plaît, pour la réputation de cette école. Et s'il dort en classe, le lendemain, je serais intraitable et je lui mets un couvre-feu.  
Harry, mi-figue:  
– D'accord et pour mon plan de cours?  
Dumbledore, emprunté:  
– C'est un peu ardu à mon stade, je l'avoue...  
– Ahh! Mais si vous n'aviez rien compris, il fallait me demander, moi je vous explique volontiers. Prenons rendez-vous. Quand est-ce que tu vois Frédérick, mon amour, vendredi? Vendredi soir, ça vous va?  
Dumbledore, agacé:  
– Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais rien compris mais effectivement, c'est un peu brouillon pour l'instant, davantage d'explications seraient requises pour plus de clarté.  
Mauvaise foi activée, c'est noté.  
Harry, placide:  
– Bien sûr, bien sûr, c'est que je débute, c'est mon premier plan de cours, vous me direz ce qui manque, Monsieur le Directeur.  
Dumbledore, soulagé:  
– C'était bien pour une première fois, ce vendredi je suis occupé mais je vous attends vendredi prochain à 18h30.  
Severus se retient de rire. Dumbledore fait mine de consulter sa montre.  
Severus, enthousiaste:  
– À tout à l'heure mon chou, on se voit après les cours... J'ai hâte.  
– Moi aussi! Tu vas où là?  
Severus murmure à son oreille:  
– «Je recommence dans une demi-heure. Viens avec moi, si tu veux.»  
Harry hoche la tête. Severus le relâche, ils partent en hâte.  
Dumbledore, pour lui-même:  
– Ahhh quand ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter... C'était la belle époque.

Severus ouvre la porte de ses quartiers. Vingt minutes.  
– Soit on se parle, soit on se fait un quickie?  
– Pourquoi pas les deux? Raconte-moi tes soirées, je veux tout savoir.  
Harry le déboutonne. Severus lui enlève son uniforme.  
– Soirée avec Draco, il est venu bien éméché, il m'a posé des questions sur le sexe toute la soirée, enfin ça a duré une heure mais c'était long. Je lui ai dit que j'étais puceau avant toi, je lui ai donné les sorts que j'avais et je lui ai dit de prendre un bouquin ou de se renseigner sur internet. J'ai essayé de le rassurer aussi et de lui dire que ça pouvait être beau, le sexe, entre deux hommes.  
Les deux nus. Severus l'embrasse goulûment.  
– Oh tu m'as manqué! Tu m'as manqué, tu m'as manqué, tu m'as manqué! Allons dans la chambre et viens en moi, s'il te plaît.  
– Oui! Laisse-moi te toucher un peu. Ce que t'es beau. Ce que tu me donnes envie. Et mardi?  
Severus le prend dans ses bras et le porte jusqu'à la chambre.  
– Le courrier du cœur, je te passe les détails! Parvati est amoureuse de ce crétin de Nott mais Ron a prédit. Zabini et Parvati ami indécis, amant indécents.  
Harry l'embrasse à pleine bouche.  
– Mmmmmh! Intéressant.  
Les deux sur le lit, se frottent l'un contre l'autre, des gémissements.  
– 10 minutes, il faut activer. Le lubrifiant dans le tiroir vite! A la réunion des profs, j'ai dit, ''comme disait Zarathoustra ou un vieillard qu'on connaît: McGo tu as un corps de déesse ma chérie''. Elle m'a fichu un coup de pied, j'ai encore mal maintenant. Dumbledore m'a regardé de travers aussi mais j'ai réussi. Mais ne parlons pas de ces deux, ils me font débander. Dans la boîte noire, il y avait des compliments de toute sorte. Mon préféré, c'était le tien et celui de Lavender, elle l'a écrit en rond. Oh oui mets-moi direct 2 doigts, je suis prêt, doigte-moi, oh oui!  
Harry l'embrasse tendrement:  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans le rond?  
– Euh, moins carré que d'habitude le cours, ça a passé vite, surprise dans les grandes largeurs, Lavender. Je l'ai affiché dans mon bureau. Le tien, je le garde secret mais je vais me taire quand tu me pénètres, histoire d'avoir un peu de respect... Ohhh! Ça te dérange si je me branle en même temps. Non hein! Oh oui prends-moi. Oh oui. Prends-moi! Ohh ce que j'aime quand tu me prends. Faisons-ça tous les jours à midi. Zappons le dessert et faisons-ça. C'est meilleur pour la ligne en plus. Oh punaise, j'y suis, j'y suis! Et toi t'y es mon cœur?  
Harry, franchement:  
– Oui mais je suis jaloux de Lavender, il était bien son mot, mieux que le mien...  
– Mais si le tien, il était parfait, t'inquiète. C'est toi que j'aime, pas elle. Elle me fait rien du tout, elle me ferait plutôt débander. C'est toi qui m'excite comme un malade. Ah! Ahhh! Ahhh! J'ai joui tant pis pour toi. Débrouille-toi maintenant mon chaton. 2 minutes, il te reste. Repense au poème si jamais. Parce qu'après tout ce défilé de con, je me retrouvais tout seul et c'était très dur. Mon sexe aussi, parce que je pensais à toi. Merde je rebande.  
Harry, excité:  
– Ohhh oui! Ohhh oui! Raconte-moi ça! Je vais partir, je vais paaartir. AAAHHH! Aaah! Oh putain, je suis parti fort... Je t'ai manqué alors?  
– Oui mon chéri, moi il faut que je me branle à nouveau, désolé, tu arriveras en retard.  
– Laisse-moi t'aider avec ça.  
Harry le prend dans sa bouche et le suce langoureusement.  
– Oh punaise mais si tu me fais ça, je vais partir direct. Le soir, je me branlais et je me m'imaginais avec toi et je te racontais mes soirées. Et parfois, je pleurais, comme un imbécile... Oh oui, ça me réconforte ce que tu fais. -5 minutes, on va se faire engueuler. Je vais arrêter de me retenir, je crois. AAAAHHHH! aaahhh! Ouh là là. Serre-moi dans tes bras. Qu'est-ce que t'as comme cours?  
– La Divination et toi?  
– Cours avec les deuxième années, Poudsoufle et Serdaigle. La conscience me taraude, il faut que j'y aille. Ce soir, on refait la même chose dans l'autre sens et en plus détaillé, d'accord mon ange?  
– Je prédis que ce sera parfait.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapitre 85: Le Choixpeau bis**

Cours Poufsouffle et Serdaigle des 2ème année. Au bout d'un moment, la question rituelle:  
– Professeur, pourquoi vous êtes sympa, tout à coup?  
Cette fois, c'est Adélaïde. Il ne sait toujours pas quoi répondre. Une boutade, peut-être...  
– J'ai toujours été sympa, à l'intérieur... Mais, sans doute, je n'osais pas le montrer. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux être sévère avec vous. Histoire de vous garder en vie. J'avais tort.  
Denis, en riant:  
– Et les points, pourquoi vous n'en donnez plus aux maisons?  
Severus, franchement:  
– Je préfère les attribuer à la personne, je trouve ça plus correct. J'ai un ami qui a été réparti à Gryffondor, il y a neuf ans et, pour une raison obscure, il a refait sa répartition à 20 ans et le Choixpeau l'a envoyé ailleurs, à Serdaigle. Alors vous voyez, cette histoire de maison, c'est une vaste fumisterie pour moi.  
Elliot, intéressé:  
– C'était qui? Et vous, vous croyez que vous iriez où?  
– Fred Weasley, il tient un magasin de farces et attrapes au Chemin de Traverse. Moi, aucune idée, vous voulez voir? Accio Choixpeau.  
Après quelques minutes, la porte de la classe s'ouvre, le Choixpeau vole dans ses mains. Dumbledore court derrière. Oups!  
Severus, contrit:  
– Désolé Monsieur le Directeur, c'était pour une petite expérience. J'aurais voulu refaire ma répartition aussi.  
Dumbledore se gausse.  
– S'il vous envoie ailleurs qu'à Serpentard, je vous donne une augmentation mais bon comme vous voulez me quitter à la fin de l'année, je ne prends pas trop de risques.  
– Vous voulez y passer après? Histoire de refiler la coupe à une autre Maison pour une fois?  
– Pourquoi pas.  
Le Choixpeau, ironique:  
– Mais où va-t-on, mais où va-t-on!? Et l'ordre établi?  
Elliot, franchement:  
– Il faudrait lui bander les yeux aux Choixpeau et demander à plusieurs personnes, comme ça, il ne sera pas influencé.  
Severus, hilare:  
– Bonne idée.  
Le Choixpeau, vexé:  
– On met en doute mes compétences? Bon... Une petite chanson, peut-être?  
*Changeons changeons les habitudes,  
*Dépoussiérons les certitudes,  
*Notre bon Directeur,  
*Nous fera-t-il une fleur,  
*De re-répartir sans rancœur,  
*Allons, allons pas de panique,  
*Le Choixpeau va pas nous faire la nique,  
*C'est un Pro, pas un Jojo,  
*Mais il ne fait pas de cadeau,  
*La vérité, souvent, est changeante,  
*Et les loulous prennent la tangente.  
Severus, ravi, applaudit.  
– Je peux le garder, j'ai de la place dans mon bureau!  
Dumbledore, inquiet:  
– Non. Commençons par nous deux avec deux trois élèves de cette classe pour pimenter.  
– D'accord. Dimitri, Denis et Anne. Quelqu'un a un bandeau?  
Anne, placide:  
– J'ai une écharpe mais moi, je ne change pas de maison, même s'il me met ailleurs. J'ai tous mes amis ici.  
Dumbledore, triomphant:  
– Mais non, mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas. On ne va pas vous dépayser.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Je comprends Anne, mais peut-être il y a d'autres personnes à l'extérieur de votre maison qui valent la peine d'être connues.  
Anne, navrée:  
– Oui, désolée, Professeur Snape! Vous avez raison. Pardon Monsieur Choixpeau, laissez-moi vous bander les yeux.  
Dumbledore, placide:  
– Donc nous avons moi:Gryffondor, Severus:Serpentard, Anne:Poufsouffle, Denis:Serdaigle et Dimitri:Serdaigle aussi.  
Severus, sur même ton:  
– Pour le moment... Personne ne parle au Choixpeau. On le laisse se concentrer. Adelaïde, tu choisis le premier pingu.  
Moi, évidemment.  
Le Choixpeau, hilare:  
– Serdaigle!  
– Cool comme Frédérick! Et le classement?  
Le Choixpeau, placide:  
– Serdaigle, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Vous n'aimez vraiment pas Gryffondor.  
Severus, ravi:  
– Ça me va! Merci beaucoup et Merci Monsieur le Directeur pour l'augmentation!  
Dumbledore, agacé:  
– Oui oui... Vous êtes changeant mais moi, je reste immuable.  
– Ce n'est pas forcément une qualité, Monsieur le Directeur. Enfin moi, je suis satisfait, suivant.  
Adelaïde place le chapeau sur Anne.  
– Poufsouffle! Ensuite pour les affinités: Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard en dernier.  
Anne, soulagée:  
– Ouf!  
Dumbledore, triomphant:  
– Ça ne marche pas à chaque fois.  
Severus, excédé:  
– Elle est jeune, calmez-vous.  
Adelaïde place le Choixpeau sur Denis.  
– Serpentard!  
Denis, en riant:  
– Ah bon! Cool! Je peux changer? On devrait refaire la répartition chaque année, ce serait plus drôle et ça faciliterait le mélange entre les élèves.  
Severus, franchement:  
– Oh là là, je ne te le fait pas dire! Excellente idée mais voyons la suite...  
Adelaïde place enfin le Choixpeau sur le Directeur.  
Le Choixpeau en riant:  
– Poufsouffle en dernier, en premier... Serpentard!  
Severus, excité:  
– Ouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! Merciii!  
Dumbledore, beau joueur:  
– Une répartition, chaque année. Ça va mettre un de ces capharnaüm! Mais bon, j'admets ma défaite et je décrète qu'à partir de l'année prochaine, chaque élève sera réparti 7 fois en tout. Et les profs? On ne va pas mettre un Serdaigle à Serpentard. Idem pour les Profs, nous ferons un tournus! Quelle blague!  
Je vais envoyer une pensée à Frédérick. Le Choixpeau m'a placé à Serdaigle et le Directeur à Serpentard, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! On envoie.  
#Ah ah ah, sacré Choixpeau!#  
Et si j'envoie à Harry? Le Choixpeau m'a placé à Serdaigle et le Directeur à Serpentard, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! On envoie.  
^Bien fait! Normal tu es un génie! Je me demande où il me placerait?^  
Ah ça marche aussi, super! Ça fait mal à la tête par contre...  
Severus, intrigué:  
– Monsieur le Choixpeau est-ce qu'on peut faire une réparation à distance?  
– Non non non, mais qu'il vienne à mon bureau pendant les heures d'ouverture...  
Dumbledore, en riant:  
– Vous voulez dire mon bureau. Je vous jure ces accessoires...  
– Accessoire, accessoire, est-ce que j'ai une gueule d'accessoire?


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapitre 86: Aéromancie**

Courbaturé par les émotions de la journée, envie d'une douche chaude, Severus se déshabille et entre dans la baignoire. L'eau coule et efface tout. Envie de traîner dans ses quartiers avec son chéri. Il faudra juste verrouiller la porte et la cheminée. Envie de passer la nuit avec, il le relâchera avant les cours. De toute façon, Ron et Neville sont au courant. Après la douche, le pyjama, il se glisse dans le lit avec un bouquin et attend.

McGo n'en finit pas avec ses explications, c'est loooong! Un quart d'heure, qu'elle les retient. Il va faire mine de ranger ses affaires. Coups d'œils insistant à l'horloge. Elle a compris, elle abrège. Harry s'en va en courant. Devant la porte, le mot de passe murmuré à la hâte. Il retrouve son mari alangui dans le lit, à moitié endormi.  
Harry, en riant:  
– J'arrive, ne bouge pas.  
– Mmh Mmh...  
Dans la salle de bain, envie de se faire couler un bain. Il patauge, un quart d'heure, puis vole le peignoir de Severus et se glisse dans le lit. Son mari l'enlace et l'embrasse tendrement.  
Harry, conquis:  
– Mmmmmh! Raconte-moi encore ta semaine.  
– Où est-ce que j'en étais resté, je crois que je pleurais tout seul dans le pieu, comme un imbécile. Je pensais que je ne te reverrais jamais. Je peux être un peu dramatique, de temps en temps. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu faisais?  
Harry l'embrasse gentiment, puis, en riant:  
– J'étais occupé à tenter de révolutionner le monde sorcier et surtout à écrire à Dumbledore pour qu'il nous laisse nous voir. J'aurais mieux fait de t'écrire à toi. Severus, mon amour, et si je me glissais dans ton lit, toutes les nuits?  
Severus le serre contre lui.  
– J'aurais dit oui, oh pitié oui. Ne révolutionne pas trop, après ça va peut-être me donner envie de rester mais même là, avec les élèves, ça me fatigue. Toutes ses interactions humaines, je dois être un peu autiste.  
– De toute façon, tant qu'on aura pas installé l'électricité dans ce château, la technologie nous échappera. Je vais demander un devis. J'étais un peu jaloux du défilé chez mon autiste préféré. Ils voulaient quoi tous?  
Severus rigole.  
– Me demander des conseils sur l'amour et le sexe, deux sujets que je maîtrise totalement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils viennent chez moi. Draco parce que je suis son parrain, les deux autres parce que je suis le prof et Neville, aucune idée!  
Harry se blottit contre lui:  
– Il pense que tu es un homme sensible et que tu as de l'expérience.  
– Peut-être que je vais mettre une plaquette à l'entrée de mon bureau. Je suis puceau et autiste, ne me demandez rien.  
Neville: ''Luna ne veut pas coucher avec moi, qu'est-ce que je fais?''  
Moi: ''Rien à faire, tu attends qu'elle soit prête.''  
Lui: ''C'est un être éthéré, un ange, et si elle ne voulait jamais coucher?''  
Moi: ''C'est surtout une ado qui meurt de trouille, rassure-la. Le reste c'est soit une façade, soit une imagination débridée.''  
Harry, en riant:  
– Tu es terre à terre et tu leur dis la vérité, ça les calme. Et les autres compliments, dans la boîte?  
– ''Chapeau, l'artiste, Dean'', j'ai ri une bonne demi-heure... ''Vous devriez devenir Directeur de cette école, Nott'', j'ai angoissé pendant une bonne heure... ''Le cours était moins ardu que d'habitude. Vincent'', ''Une tirade décalée sur la chenille qui devient papillon de Seamus'' celle-là je l'ai affichée aussi à côté du mot de Lavender. Les autres, aucun intérêt.  
– Tu aimes les mots, n'est-ce pas, et les tirades...  
Severus, gêné:  
– Oui, j'avoue que j'adore ça. Draco, je ne t'ai pas dit mais je lui ai fait un serment sur l'alcool aussi, ça a duré une heure de plus. Lavender et Hermione voulait mon avis pour Parvati, je leur ai dit, débrouillez-vous...  
Lavender: ''Mais c'est vous le Prof et c'est à vous qu'elle a écrit!''  
Moi: ''Répondez-lui. Nott est un abruti à mon avis, Ron a prédit: Parvati et Zabini, ami indécis, amant indécents. Je vous suggère de transférer votre affection.''  
Hermione a rigolé, Lavender a noté.  
Harry, songeur:  
– Tu es franc et tu ne t'embarrasses pas de chichi. Avec toi, c'est clair et net. Tu connaîtrais un électricien qui n'a pas peur des défis extrêmes?  
– Hélas non... Je nous ai fait des sandwichs pour le souper. Pas envie de bouger ni de voir qui que ce soit, à part toi.  
– Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus ou de moins que les autres?  
– Tu es mon mari, je t'aime, à toi, je peux tout dire. Tu me mets à l'aise et tu me mets en joie quand tu me parles.  
Harry, jovial:  
– La divination: Je suis arrivé en retard, j'ai dit que j'avais eu un accident dans les escaliers et que j'avais échappé à la mort de justesse. Parce que Trelawney, à chaque cours, elle prédit que je vais mourir. Là, elle a juste rigolé et elle m'a demandé de m'asseoir. Draco m'a collé pendant tout le cours. On a déconné un peu et la prof nous a demandé. *Draaaaco et Harryyyy, une prédictiooon peut-être?* Alors je lui ai dit: Le Professeur Snape va se marier. Draco a ajouté: Avec un petit con de Gryffondor à mon avis. Et je lui ai répondu: Pas du tout, c'est un Serpentard. Il sera très heureux avec et il aura deux enfants mais d'abord il va profiter de la vie avec son chéri... Et maintenant, tout le monde croit que c'est Draco ton fiancé... Après Trelawney m'a demandé le nom alors j'ai refilé la patate chaude à Ron. Il a fait un esclandre et il a dit: Sybille, sibylline, poursuit sa mascarade et son escroquerie jusqu'au soir. Ensuite, elle se transforme, soulagée. Imposteur, difficile sacerdoce... Après ça, Trelawney a fait un burn out et a menacé de démissionner. Lavender a tenté de la réconforter en lui disant qu'elle avait le troisième œil. Mais Trelawney a répondu: *C'est ce que Dumbledore dit toujours. J'ai fait une prédiction dans ma vie. La seule! Il me garde sous le coude au cas où ça se reproduirait mais moooi j'en ai ma claaaque!* Alors Draco s'est foutu de la gueule de Ron et il a dit: Ron le régurgiteur de graillons ne fera pas la grève tant qu'il n'aura pas gavé toute la galaxie et fait démissionner toute la faculté... Alors Trelawney a viré, elle nous a dit que l'Aéromancie c'était l'art de lire dans les nuages et que la classe se ferait à l'extérieur parce qu'elle avait besoin d'air. Malefoy a dit: Mais on se les pèle dehors, Madame! Et Trelawney a répondu: *Riiiien à fouutre!* Après, c'était surréaliste, on s'est couché dans l'herbe et on a regardé les nuages. Moi j'aime assez, j'ai vu nos deux enfants, Clotilde et Jeannot lapin. L'un n'aura pas de magie malheureusement, ce sera le mien mais l'autre finira Ministre de la magie.  
Severus, stupéfait:  
– Pourquoi Jeannot lapin!?  
– Il aime bien les lapins en peluche, c'est le mien. Et Clotilde c'est la tienne.  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Et qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire Jeannot lapin, le cracmol?  
– Conducteur de bus.  
– La mère c'est Charlotte?  
– Pour moi oui, pour toi, Hermione. Elle aura changé d'avis à cette époque.  
Severus, sérieusement:  
– Changeons tout ça, ça ne me va pas. Moi et Hermione, très mauvaise idée, aucune fantaisie ce gosse! Pauvre Clotilde! Et toi et Charlotte, si ça donne Jeannot le conducteur de bus, non! Exclu!  
Harry hausse les épaules, puis, se met à pleurer. Severus le console.  
– Désolé, ça m'a paru un peu anti-climatique. Tu t'étais attaché, je suis sûr.  
– On avait l'air heureux. Il faut que je fasse le deuil.  
– Mais non, mais non, on peut, mais, à mon avis, tu as vu un futur possible, il y en a probablement d'autres. Ministre de la magie, au secours!  
Harry, en riant:  
– Ouais bon, c'est vrai que des fois, on se fait un peu chier aux dîners. L'un avec ses modèles de bus et l'autre avec ses réformes. On est content quand ils sont partis.  
Severus, mort de rire.  
– Tu es extraordinaire chéri, tu vois passer trois nuages et tu brodes toute notre vie. Interdiction de regarder dans le ciel à partir de maintenant. Ça existe Aéromancien? Peut-être si l'électricité ne passe pas... On va te faire faire un petit stage avec Firenze. Tu iras avec Ron et Charlotte. Trop de Seer, il ne doit en rester qu'un.  
– Charlotte devine ce qui existe déjà, elle ne prédit pas le futur, à mon avis. Ron, si. Moi Bonimenteur surtout, je suis juste intuitif, j'ai vu un lapin et un bureau et j'ai brodé.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Ah ça pour broder! C'est de la broderie professionnelle mon Chouchou.  
– Draco a tout noté, si tu veux. Il s'ennuyait à côté. Lui les nuages, ça ne lui parle pas. J'ai dû rendre mon résumé à Trelawney mais j'ai dupliqué la feuille.  
– Couchons, tu m'émoustilles avec tes histoires. Toi tu gardes ton peignoir et je vais juste descendre mon bas de pyjama, envie de faire l'amour douillettement dans les plumes. Ensuite, envie de te serrer fort et de ne plus jamais te laisser repartir, à part, peut-être, demain matin...  
– Mmmmmmmh! Tu dis des choses si douces pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas sentimental, mon cœur.  
Severus, doucement:  
– Jamais dit que je n'étais pas sentimental... Tu dois confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui ne pleure pas l'absence de son amour dans le pieu et qui prend virilement son mari. Moi, je suis juste une femmelette. C'est toi l'homme ici.  
Harry, ironique:  
– C'est la carrure, c'est ça? Tous ses muscles et cette masculinité qui me caractérise. La testostérone à l'état pur. Brut et sauvage comme un étalon au galop mais j'ai mes failles aussi, Severus. Je pleure parfois et en moi sommeille une frêle jouvencelle prête à être déflorer par un beau mal viril comme toi, Monsieur Snape.  
Severus, mort de rire.  
– Toi t'es vraiment un cachottier. C'est la plus belle tirade que j'ai jamais entendue.  
– J'étais dedans, c'est vrai, mais la plupart de temps, je me gêne. Savoure quand ça sort...  
Severus, décidé:  
– Je vais me faire un cahier avec tes tirades... J'ai déjà ''Le Flegme légendaire'', ''Le Costume du Chat Botté'', ''Les deux Boulets de gosses à dîner'' et celle-ci je vais l'appeler: ''La frêle jouvencelle''. Je repasserais la scène plus tard, là on est occupé. Où j'en étais? Ah oui, le mal viril... Mon cul! Je vais faire ça comme d'habitude, prestement mais tout en douceur. Mais d'abord, je vais t'embrasser un peu partout. Et je vais te préparer en même temps.  
Des baisers, l'index s'insinue à l'intérieur.  
Harry, parti:  
– Oh oui, oh oui, oh oui! Continue mon chéri, bien au fond. Je n'en peux plus, je veux ton sexe. Remplis-moi de ton amour.  
– Mmh mmh. Solitude et désespoir, tu prends aussi, parce que c'est ce que j'ai ressenti toute la semaine. Tu transformeras en ce qu'il faut. Le fond c'est de l'amour. Un deuxième doigt, mon poussin?  
– Oui et caresse-moi les fesses, continue à m'embrasser surtout.  
Severus, franchement:  
– Je ne peux plus m'arrêter de toute façon. J'aime bien avec les doigts, mais j'ai hâte de mettre mon sexe. Il aimerait se retrouver son fourreau, on y est bien en sécurité, il aime. Le problème après, c'est qu'il n'a plus envie de ressortir.  
– Pas grave, laisse-le à l'intérieur, je me branlerais 5'000 fois pendant ce temps. Oh mets-la moi, je t'en conjure.  
– D'accord, d'accord. Je me mets dedans, un baiser d'abord, un baiser pendant, un baiser tout le long. Oh oui, on est bien. Je vais rester là un petit moment. Et il se branle et il se branle et il se branle. Quel branleur ce mari. Tu veux que je bouge mon cœur, je peux plus bouger. Figé de joie. Si si branle-toi, je plaisantais parce que j'en branle pas une. Ce moi le branleur de mari.  
– Prends-ton temps et savoure.  
– Encore un bisou, s'il te plaît, chéri. Je vais juste m'avancer vers toi, de façon répétée, m'éloigner je ne peux pas.  
Harry, conquis:  
– Ça va aussi. C'est délicieux, mon cœur! Oui viens vers moi. Plus près encore.  
– Ooohhh, je crois que j'ai enfin trouver la technique qui me convient. Deux ans plus tard ou presque... Severus l'élève assidu, dernier de la classe... Tu parles d'un Serdaigle... Je vais me rapprocher encore un peu, je sens que tu t'éloigne. Pars pas!  
Severus lui agrippe le bassin. Lui à deux doigts de jouir, il ralentit. Harry, franchement:  
– Je déteste quand tu te déprécies, ça me rend marteau!  
Harry l'embrasse pour le faire taire. A bout de souffle, il continue, ça lui apprendra à dire des conneries. Severus, enflammé:  
– Je me tais, je me tais, désolé. T'es tout proche, juste un peu encore. Fais-moi écouter ton cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il bat vite. On va voir si on peut accélérer la cadence. Non branle-toi pas, je te prendrais dans la bouche après, trop envie!  
– On peut faire les deux, moi la période réfractaire, mon pénis y est réfractaire. Peut-pas m'empêcher de me branler, désolé. Trop excité. Oh oui comme ça, tout près, tout près, tous près!  
Severus, excité:  
– Toi t'en es où?  
– Quand tu veux! Je suis prêt.  
– Alors on ralenti... Moi, je savoure cette fois-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce week-end?  
Harry, en soupirant:  
– On pourrait aller chez toi, on serait tranquille. Ici c'est le défilé de cons, Dieu sait ce qu'ils vont encore trouver ce week-end pour te faire chier! Je te préviens, je ne suis pas très actif en hiver et je m'empâte un peu.  
Severus, mort de rire:  
– Tu as raison, tirons-nous d'ici! S'empâter, tout un programme, tu vas arriver à 60kg tout mouillé.  
– L'été je fais du sport, alors je reperds tout et là, je suis à 57 quand même.  
– Oui ça te va bien, un peu de chair, moi j'adore tes fesses, elles sont extra-ferme. Je suis un peu jaloux mais vu que j'ai plus du double de ton âge il ne faut pas que je me fasse d'illusions. Je me perds, il faut que je m'approche de nouveau. Oh oui! On est si loin là. Il faut que je te fasse l'amour pendant que je bande encore. Après c'est toi qui prendra le relais.  
Harry, fâché:  
– Tu dis n'importe quoi! T'es jeune Severus! Tu te rends plus compte à cause de moi mais tu es jeune.  
– Tant mieux si tu penses ça. Ça m'arrange. Tu perds rien, à 18 ans, de toute façon, j'étais pas terrible. Je me suis vivement amélioré, on va dire. Je voudrais pas revenir en arrière. Par contre, je vais aller en avant. Encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore. Oh oui encore! Je n'en peux plus je vais jouir. Désolé, chéri. Trop de plaisir.  
– Attends-moi je te rejoins...  
Harry se branle avec abandon. Severus à deux doigts de jouir. Harry, excité:  
– Lâche la purééée!  
– C'est fait, c'est fait, c'est fait, c'est fait, c'est fait! Prends-moi dans tes bras, ma frêle jouvencelle adorée.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapitre 88: Les jumelles**

Devant l'appartement de Charlotte, Fred, à Severus, en riant:  
– Comment je fais, elle va tout deviner pour le bol!?  
– Déni. Non non, je n'ai rien acheté mais j'aurais tellement voulu. Sinon vérité partielle. Severus m'a acheté un bol, je me sentais redevable alors je lui en ai acheté un aussi. Il en a pris un deuxième parce que ça lui a fait penser à son futur enfant. Et après tu noies le poisson avec la gosse. Ou alors tu lui dis la vérité. Chérie, on s'est ruinés.  
– Je choisis la deuxième en prenant une partie du blâme quand même.  
Severus secoue la tête:  
– Moi, je mettrais toute la faute sur moi, sinon elle va être jalouse.  
– D'accord ou alors je lui fais l'amour pour noyer le poisson.  
– Chapeau si tu tiens le mois entier mais bon tu es jeune, il y a de l'espoir. Merci pour cette soirée, c'était délicieux, comme d'habitude. À vendredi prochain...  
Fred le serre dans ses bras.  
– Tu passes juste après Charlotte, si jamais.  
– Tant mieux, toi juste après Harry. Vas-y maintenant. Sois fort!

Fred ouvre la porte de l'appartement.  
Charlotte, derrière la porte, lui saute dessus.  
– Merci pour le cadeau, mon amour! Il est très très beau.  
Fred, hilare:  
– Et encore, t'as pas vu le 11. Tu pourrais faire semblant de rien quand même! Pougneuse!  
– Désolée... Il est énoorme le 11!  
– C'est Severus, le malade, qui me l'a acheté pour mon anniversaire. Alors maintenant, on est propriétaire du 11. Ton cadeau, je pensais que tu pourrais le placer sur ta table de nuit et mettre tes bijoux à l'intérieur. Le 11, je vais prendre un socle à la boutique et le mettre au milieu du salon, si tu veux bien.  
Charlotte, fâchée:  
– Oui il faut qu'il se calme. Je ne pourrais jamais m'aligner s'il te fait des cadeaux pareils! Il y en avait un autre que tu trouvais marrant, le 22. J'ai reçu un peu d'argent de mes parents pour Noël, je peux te l'offrir, si tu veux. Il est petit aussi, rien à voir avec ce mastodonte de 11, il est beau mais il faudra faire un sort dessus pour le protéger, maladroits comme on est.  
Fred se marre:  
– C'est gentil ma chérie, je t'aime très fort. Oui j'aimais beaucoup le 22, il est comique mais ne te sens pas obligée. Je préfère que tu gardes ton argent pour t'acheter ce que tu aimes.  
– Retournons à cette exposition demain, je veux voir ta tête devant le 22. La vérité éclatera.  
– Vous me rendez malade, vous deux! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour vous mériter?  
– Pour lui, tu as probablement vendu ton âme au diable, pour moi, rien de spécial.  
Fred, sérieux:  
– Malgré le 11, tu gardes la première place dans mon cœur, ma douce. Et si on oubliait ces bols et qu'on faisait l'amour?  
Charlotte, mutine:  
– Juste une question encore, entre le 11 et moi toute nue, lequel tu préfères?  
Fred, scié:  
– Toi, même habillé! Le 11 et moi, il me plaît mais c'est une relation est purement platonique. C'est un objet sans... utilité.  
– Tu allais dire sans âme mais tu t'es ravisé, tu crois qu'il en a une...  
Fred, excédé:  
– Je vais me coucher, rejoins-moi si tu veux...  
– Attennnnnnnnnnds-moi sinon je pleuuure.  
Fred s'immobilise. Un soupir.  
– Il est possible que l'artiste lui ai donné un semblant d'âme en le faisant mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais!? Il ne me donne pas envie en tout cas, le 11 et il ne va pas me faire des enfants, le 11.  
Charlotte claque la porte de la chambre. Elle la rouvre.  
– Tu viens?  
Fred, mi-figue:  
– La violence de cette dispute me laisse pantois. Tu as claqué la porte.  
– Oh c'était pour de faux. Pour s'endurcir. Comme ces couples qui se balancent l'argenterie à la figure.  
Fred, désolé:  
– S'il te plaît, ne me parle plus jamais de balancer des objets, ça me rend malade. Allons au lit.

Dans le lit, Fred se pelotonne contre elle. Charlotte, songeuse:  
– J'ai fait un faux pas, pardonne-moi. Pour toi, les objets c'est sacré, n'est-ce pas?  
– C'est pas donné surtout. Je déteste jeter l'argent pas les fenêtres. Et les œuvres d'art, je préfère me jeter avant. C'est à cause de ma famille, sans doute, on est pauvre. Des fois, je veux donner de l'argent à mes parents mais ils n'acceptent jamais. Ça me rend fou! Maintenant, je vais pouvoir payer la moitié de ton loyer, s'il te plaît.  
– Tu voudrais prendre un autre appartement?  
– Pour l'instant, non, essayons de mettre sur pied cette affaire et voir si ça tourne. Pour moi, ça ne devrait pas changer grand chose, un peu plus de clients peut-être. Mais pour toi...  
Charlotte, d'une toute petite voix:  
– Ce sont mes parents qui paient le loyer, le temps que je trouve un vrai job. Ils roulent sur l'or, laissons-les.  
– Tu leur en veux, hein?  
– Ohhhh oui! Toi tu fais comme d'habitude, tu mets 2-3 billets dans le porte-monnaie de tes parents ni vu, ni connu et le reste tu places sur un compte.  
Fred, contrit:  
– J'ai acheté un bol pour Severus aussi, pour son anniversaire.  
– Je sais, je m'en fiche, il est moins beau que le mien. Pour le 30, moi je vois des jumelles, elles ne se ressemblent pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu!? Eline la cousine, inséminée deux fois, une fois par Harry et l'autre par Severus!? La consanguinité, un risque inexistant chez les sorciers, selon Firenze, elle sera daltonienne par contre, les deux ont le gêne. Pas le même, elle verra en noir blanc. Rendez-vous chez un médecin, pas d'autres tares dans la famille. Firenze lui donne un sort, on prend le meilleur spermatozoïde de chacun et ensuite on ferme les écoutilles. Eline est formelle, elle veut bien le faire une fois mais pas deux. Elle le dit pendant la grossesse, des jumelles c'est lourd à porter, surtout à la fin. Severus prie, tous les jours, faites que la sienne n'ai pas de tares et que l'autre soit en bonne santé. Harry est plus extrémiste, faites que les deux soient en bonne santé et qu'elles aient des pouvoirs magiques. Ça me vexe, mais c'est à cause de Severus et de Jeannot lapin, conducteur de bus?  
– C'est magnifique ma chérie, mais là, je ne te suis plus...  
Charlotte, mi-figue:  
– Harry a vu ses futurs enfants dans un nuage? Apparemment Harry et moi, ça donne Jeannot lapin, conducteur de bus et Hermione et Severus, la future ministre de la magie. Severus est totalement opposé pour les deux mais c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas de troisième partie. Voilà pourquoi il choisit Eline, au moins c'est quelqu'un de sa famille. C'est la moins pire d'après lui. Après la naissance, Eline est mise à l'écart, c'est une erreur, il faudra leur dire. Surtout pour celle de Harry... Les deux filles sont en bonne santé, celle de Severus voit en noir et blanc mais elle s'y fait. Tu es parrain de cette gamine et tu vas tout essayer pour la dérider, moi je te dis, laisse-tomber, elle est incurable, c'est un cas, comme Severus, beaucoup trop sérieuse. L'autre c'est Hermione et Ron qui s'y collent. Je ne regarde pas le reste, gardons la surprise...  
– On leur dit?  
– Obligés... Mets ça sur la carte avec le 28. Pas besoin de dire que c'est un cas Severine, c'est juste mon avis. Essayons de le cloner avec quelqu'un d'autre. Severus et Hermione, une catastrophe. Severus et moi, ça matche, mais elle n'aura pas de pouvoirs par contre et moi je n'ai pas envie si je dois en avoir trois autres. Severus et Luna, un angoissé et une illuminée, à l'asile. Severus et Lizia, Georges s'y oppose fermement. Voyons les autres prétendantes. Severus et Milicent, elle veut le garder pour elle. Severus et Pansy, une charognerie de gosse. C'est tout. Severine est la moins pire.  
Fred, en riant:  
– Je te trouve sévère ma puce, ils vont vraiment l'appeler comme ça?!  
– Non c'est à cause de Severus et Eline, j'ai fait un mélange des noms et pour l'autre Elarie, il faut dire qu'elle rit souvent. Mais je ne veux pas m'attacher trop, au cas ou ils renoncent. Severus trouve ça trop risqué, beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup trop risqué et une corvée pour sa cousine. Mais bon, on va lui faire l'article, comme il dit. Prends une feuille et un crayon et note...

Et le sien, il lui dit quoi? J'ai acheté une babiole pour tout le monde sauf toi. Disons que le 30 c'est pour nous deux. Il se glisse dans son lit. Des pieds contre les siens. Crise cardiaque.  
– Lumos!  
– Désolé, c'est moi, Harry, pas Dumbledore.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Tu m'as fait peur! Ah oui, j'avais oublié, toutes les nuits dans mon lit, c'est ça? Je suis verni.  
– Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?  
– Tu n'as pas regardé dans les nuages?  
– Si mais j'ai juste vu un bol et je me suis dis que vous aviez été au restaurant chinois.  
Severus, mort de rire.  
– Le bol, c'était juste, c'était une exposition. On peut y aller demain, si ça te dit. Moi je n'ai regardé que les bols avec Frédérick, c'est son trip mais il y a des tableaux et des sculptures aussi. J'ai un peu déconné...  
Harry, fâché:  
– Tu l'as embrassé?  
– Non, rien à voir. Je lui ai offert un bol. Il m'en a offert un aussi. Pour nos anniversaires respectifs. Le mien c'était le 9 janvier, désolé.  
– Le mien c'est le 31 juillet. Je vais quand même te faire un cadeau, même si tu ne mérites pas.  
– Merci. J'ai acheté un autre bol aussi, un peu pour nous deux, parce que, disons pour simplifier, qu'il m'a fait penser à notre futur enfant, un mélange des deux il paraît mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je vais aller voir Firenze avec ce bol, ça m'intrigue.  
Harry, satisfait:  
– Allons-y demain à cette expo, peut-être que je lis dans les bols aussi.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapitre 88: Les jumelles**

Devant l'appartement de Charlotte, Fred, à Severus, en riant:  
– Comment je fais, elle va tout deviner pour le bol!?  
– Déni. Non non, je n'ai rien acheté mais j'aurais tellement voulu. Sinon vérité partielle. Severus m'a acheté un bol, je me sentais redevable alors je lui en ai acheté un aussi. Il en a pris un deuxième parce que ça lui a fait penser à son futur enfant. Et après tu noies le poisson avec la gosse. Ou alors tu lui dis la vérité. Chérie, on s'est ruinés.  
– Je choisis la deuxième en prenant une partie du blâme quand même.  
Severus secoue la tête:  
– Moi, je mettrais toute la faute sur moi, sinon elle va être jalouse.  
– D'accord ou alors je lui fais l'amour pour noyer le poisson.  
– Chapeau si tu tiens le mois entier mais bon tu es jeune, il y a de l'espoir. Merci pour cette soirée, c'était délicieux, comme d'habitude. À vendredi prochain...  
Fred le serre dans ses bras.  
– Tu passes juste après Charlotte, si jamais.  
– Tant mieux, toi juste après Harry. Vas-y maintenant. Sois fort!

Fred ouvre la porte de l'appartement.  
Charlotte, derrière la porte, lui saute dessus.  
– Merci pour le cadeau, mon amour! Il est très très beau.  
Fred, hilare:  
– Et encore, t'as pas vu le 11. Tu pourrais faire semblant de rien quand même! Pougneuse!  
– Désolée... Il est énoorme le 11!  
– C'est Severus, le malade, qui me l'a acheté pour mon anniversaire. Alors maintenant, on est propriétaire du 11. Ton cadeau, je pensais que tu pourrais le placer sur ta table de nuit et mettre tes bijoux à l'intérieur. Le 11, je vais prendre un socle à la boutique et le mettre au milieu du salon, si tu veux bien.  
Charlotte, fâchée:  
– Oui il faut qu'il se calme. Je ne pourrais jamais m'aligner s'il te fait des cadeaux pareils! Il y en avait un autre que tu trouvais marrant, le 22. J'ai reçu un peu d'argent de mes parents pour Noël, je peux te l'offrir, si tu veux. Il est petit aussi, rien à voir avec ce mastodonte de 11, il est beau mais il faudra faire un sort dessus pour le protéger, maladroits comme on est.  
Fred se marre:  
– C'est gentil ma chérie, je t'aime très fort. Oui j'aimais beaucoup le 22, il est comique mais ne te sens pas obligée. Je préfère que tu gardes ton argent pour t'acheter ce que tu aimes.  
– Retournons à cette exposition demain, je veux voir ta tête devant le 22. La vérité éclatera.  
– Vous me rendez malade, vous deux! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour vous mériter?  
– Pour lui, tu as probablement vendu ton âme au diable, pour moi, rien de spécial.  
Fred, sérieux:  
– Malgré le 11, tu gardes la première place dans mon cœur, ma douce. Et si on oubliait ces bols et qu'on faisait l'amour?  
Charlotte, mutine:  
– Juste une question encore, entre le 11 et moi toute nue, lequel tu préfères?  
Fred, scié:  
– Toi, même habillé! Le 11 et moi, il me plaît mais c'est une relation est purement platonique. C'est un objet sans... utilité.  
– Tu allais dire sans âme mais tu t'es ravisé, tu crois qu'il en a une...  
Fred, excédé:  
– Je vais me coucher, rejoins-moi si tu veux...  
– Attennnnnnnnnnds-moi sinon je pleuuure.  
Fred s'immobilise. Un soupir.  
– Il est possible que l'artiste lui ai donné un semblant d'âme en le faisant mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais!? Il ne me donne pas envie en tout cas, le 11 et il ne va pas me faire des enfants, le 11.  
Charlotte claque la porte de la chambre. Elle la rouvre.  
– Tu viens?  
Fred, mi-figue:  
– La violence de cette dispute me laisse pantois. Tu as claqué la porte.  
– Oh c'était pour de faux. Pour s'endurcir. Comme ces couples qui se balancent l'argenterie à la figure.  
Fred, désolé:  
– S'il te plaît, ne me parle plus jamais de balancer des objets, ça me rend malade. Allons au lit.

Dans le lit, Fred se pelotonne contre elle. Charlotte, songeuse:  
– J'ai fait un faux pas, pardonne-moi. Pour toi, les objets c'est sacré, n'est-ce pas?  
– C'est pas donné surtout. Je déteste jeter l'argent pas les fenêtres. Et les œuvres d'art, je préfère me jeter avant. C'est à cause de ma famille, sans doute, on est pauvre. Des fois, je veux donner de l'argent à mes parents mais ils n'acceptent jamais. Ça me rend fou! Maintenant, je vais pouvoir payer la moitié de ton loyer, s'il te plaît.  
– Tu voudrais prendre un autre appartement?  
– Pour l'instant, non, essayons de mettre sur pied cette affaire et voir si ça tourne. Pour moi, ça ne devrait pas changer grand chose, un peu plus de clients peut-être. Mais pour toi...  
Charlotte, d'une toute petite voix:  
– Ce sont mes parents qui paient le loyer, le temps que je trouve un vrai job. Ils roulent sur l'or, laissons-les.  
– Tu leur en veux, hein?  
– Ohhhh oui! Toi tu fais comme d'habitude, tu mets 2-3 billets dans le porte-monnaie de tes parents ni vu, ni connu et le reste tu places sur un compte.  
Fred, contrit:  
– J'ai acheté un bol pour Severus aussi, pour son anniversaire.  
– Je sais, je m'en fiche, il est moins beau que le mien. Pour le 30, moi je vois des jumelles, elles ne se ressemblent pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu!? Eline la cousine, inséminée deux fois, une fois par Harry et l'autre par Severus!? La consanguinité, un risque inexistant chez les sorciers, selon Firenze, elle sera daltonienne par contre, les deux ont le gêne. Pas le même, elle verra en noir blanc. Rendez-vous chez un médecin, pas d'autres tares dans la famille. Firenze lui donne un sort, on prend le meilleur spermatozoïde de chacun et ensuite on ferme les écoutilles. Eline est formelle, elle veut bien le faire une fois mais pas deux. Elle le dit pendant la grossesse, des jumelles c'est lourd à porter, surtout à la fin. Severus prie, tous les jours, faites que la sienne n'ai pas de tares et que l'autre soit en bonne santé. Harry est plus extrémiste, faites que les deux soient en bonne santé et qu'elles aient des pouvoirs magiques. Ça me vexe, mais c'est à cause de Severus et de Jeannot lapin, conducteur de bus?  
– C'est magnifique ma chérie, mais là, je ne te suis plus...  
Charlotte, mi-figue:  
– Harry a vu ses futurs enfants dans un nuage? Apparemment Harry et moi, ça donne Jeannot lapin, conducteur de bus et Hermione et Severus, la future ministre de la magie. Severus est totalement opposé pour les deux mais c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas de troisième partie. Voilà pourquoi il choisit Eline, au moins c'est quelqu'un de sa famille. C'est la moins pire d'après lui. Après la naissance, Eline est mise à l'écart, c'est une erreur, il faudra leur dire. Surtout pour celle de Harry... Les deux filles sont en bonne santé, celle de Severus voit en noir et blanc mais elle s'y fait. Tu es parrain de cette gamine et tu vas tout essayer pour la dérider, moi je te dis, laisse-tomber, elle est incurable, c'est un cas, comme Severus, beaucoup trop sérieuse. L'autre c'est Hermione et Ron qui s'y collent. Je ne regarde pas le reste, gardons la surprise...  
– On leur dit?  
– Obligés... Mets ça sur la carte avec le 28. Pas besoin de dire que c'est un cas Severine, c'est juste mon avis. Essayons de le cloner avec quelqu'un d'autre. Severus et Hermione, une catastrophe. Severus et moi, ça matche, mais elle n'aura pas de pouvoirs par contre et moi je n'ai pas envie si je dois en avoir trois autres. Severus et Luna, un angoissé et une illuminée, à l'asile. Severus et Lizia, Georges s'y oppose fermement. Voyons les autres prétendantes. Severus et Milicent, elle veut le garder pour elle. Severus et Pansy, une charognerie de gosse. C'est tout. Severine est la moins pire.  
Fred, en riant:  
– Je te trouve sévère ma puce, ils vont vraiment l'appeler comme ça?!  
– Non c'est à cause de Severus et Eline, j'ai fait un mélange des noms et pour l'autre Elarie, il faut dire qu'elle rit souvent. Mais je ne veux pas m'attacher trop, au cas ou ils renoncent. Severus trouve ça trop risqué, beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup trop risqué et une corvée pour sa cousine. Mais bon, on va lui faire l'article, comme il dit. Prends une feuille et un crayon et note...

Et le sien, il lui dit quoi? J'ai acheté une babiole pour tout le monde sauf toi. Disons que le 30 c'est pour nous deux. Il se glisse dans son lit. Des pieds contre les siens. Crise cardiaque.  
– Lumos!  
– Désolé, c'est moi, Harry, pas Dumbledore.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Tu m'as fait peur! Ah oui, j'avais oublié, toutes les nuits dans mon lit, c'est ça? Je suis verni.  
– Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?  
– Tu n'as pas regardé dans les nuages?  
– Si mais j'ai juste vu un bol et je me suis dis que vous aviez été au restaurant chinois.  
Severus, mort de rire.  
– Le bol, c'était juste, c'était une exposition. On peut y aller demain, si ça te dit. Moi je n'ai regardé que les bols avec Frédérick, c'est son trip mais il y a des tableaux et des sculptures aussi. J'ai un peu déconné...  
Harry, fâché:  
– Tu l'as embrassé?  
– Non, rien à voir. Je lui ai offert un bol. Il m'en a offert un aussi. Pour nos anniversaires respectifs. Le mien c'était le 9 janvier, désolé.  
– Le mien c'est le 31 juillet. Je vais quand même te faire un cadeau, même si tu ne mérites pas.  
– Merci. J'ai acheté un autre bol aussi, un peu pour nous deux, parce que, disons pour simplifier, qu'il m'a fait penser à notre futur enfant, un mélange des deux il paraît mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je vais aller voir Firenze avec ce bol, ça m'intrigue.  
Harry, satisfait:  
– Allons-y demain à cette expo, peut-être que je lis dans les bols aussi.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapitre 89: Le cahier**

Harry se déshabille. Il va en faire autant. Severus l'enlace. Des bisous dans le cou, les mains se promènent sur son corps. Sans parole, c'est étrange, Severus n'aime pas tellement.  
– Parle-moi, j'ai besoin que tu me parles...  
Harry, volubile:  
– Après les cours, j'ai eu mon entraînement de Quidditch, je songe à quitter l'équipe... Ça ne m'intéresse plus tellement mais bon, au moins ça me défoule. C'est ce que je me dis chaque hiver, quand on se les pèle sur ce maudit terrain. J'ai fait 2-3 belles prises, j'ai été dîner dans la grande salle, discussions inintéressantes, tu m'as manqué. Comme tout le monde me soûlait, je suis venu directement dans tes quartiers, j'ai squatté ta baignoire pendant une heure et j'ai essayé de me raconter des histoires avec la mousse. Quand il n'y a plus eu de mousse, je suis sorti du bain. J'ai été dans ton bureau et je me suis demandé où tu rangeais mes lettres. Moi, tous mes souvenirs de toi, je les mets dans un coffre sous mon lit. J'ai fait ''Accio lettres de Harry Potter'' et un classeur noir m'a volé dans les mains. Il n'y avait pas d'étiquette dessus. Je l'ai ouvert, tu avais classé toutes mes lettres dans des fourres, de la plus récente à la plus ancienne. Moi je les ai relues dans l'autre sens et j'ai failli pleurer de honte parce que je me suis trouvé légèrement naïf et surfait dans mon affection. Et aussi parce que les premières, tu as corrigé l'orthographe.  
– Excuse le vieux con que j'étais! Ça m'a passé après! Pardonne-moi mon amour! J'étais un peu frustré à l'époque. Les premières, je les avais même notées avec des remarques dans la marge. Après j'ai revu ça, plus tard, et j'ai tout tracé en noir. Je suis inexcusable.  
– Ah c'était ça, je me demandais ce que c'était ces carrés noirs! Oui, je te pardonne. J'ai lu la dernière et je me suis dit, ça fait un moment que je ne lui ai plus écrit. Alors je t'ai fait une lettre et je l'ai mise dans la première fourre. Et je me suis demandé et lui? Il ne m'a jamais écrit ou alors il l'a fait et il n'a pas osé me les donner? J'ai fait ''Accio lettres de Severus Snape à Harry Potter''. Et là, un cahier, noir, toujours sans étiquette, m'a volé dans les mains mais je n'ai pas osé l'ouvrir. J'ai pris un de tes livres, c'était barbant au possible, ça parlait du désert. Et chaque deux secondes, je repensais à ce cahier.  
Severus, scié:  
– C'est mon cahier de branlette, prend-le, garde-le, je te le donne, il est plein.  
– Je m'imaginais à quoi ça pouvait ressembler... Je me suis dit, peut-être que c'est des réponses à mes lettres ou peut-être c'est des poèmes ou peut-être il y a juste une page ou peut-être c'est des insultes. Pourquoi il m'a jamais parlé de ce cahier? Peut-être qu'il contient un terrible secret? Bref, j'étais dans tous mes états.  
– Moi je l'aurais ouvert directement mais toi tu aimes te torturer l'esprit apparemment... À la fin, tu l'as ouvert au moins?  
Harry, doucement:  
– Pas tout à fait, j'ai pris le cahier et j'ai demandé, quelque chose de pas trop dur pour commencer et j'ai ouvert à une page au hasard, c'était un texte... ''Potter, tu me tends la bite!'' c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à lire, après, j'ai dû aller me branler. Après j'étais calmé mais je n'osais pas le rouvrir. Je me suis dit que faire avec ce cahier? C'est pire que ce que j'imaginais. Il va falloir que je lise une ligne à la fois. Je me suis dit qu'à la fin, ce serait peut-être moins pire. Alors j'ai entrouvert, vers la fin mais j'ai lu ''Harry mon petit poussin, tu transformes ma baraque en nid douillet. Avant toi, c'était un arbre en friche.'' Et je me suis dit, non c'est presque pire. Alors j'ai mis le cahier sous l'oreiller et j'ai posé ma tête dessus.  
Severus, touché:  
– Prends ce cahier et lis-le, c'est pas du Shakespeare, je te préviens. Et la moitié c'était avant qu'on soit ensemble pour me défouler de mes désirs pervers sur mon élève préféré. C'est assez graphique et à la fin c'est sirupeux, je crois même qu'il y a un endroit où j'ai écrit ton nom et j'ai fait des cœurs sur toute une page. Je ne te l'ai jamais montré parce que j'avais trop honte. Mais tu l'as trouvé, tant mieux pour toi, profite! Tu veux que je te lise une page, la première?  
– Oui!  
– Bon ça va les premières, c'était il y a longtemps, il y a prescription. Pour les dernières, j'aurais plus de peine vu que c'est plus récent... Voyons cette merde, je vais rougir, probablement... _Potter, alors comme ça, on a fait de la muscu pendant les vacances?_  
Harry, mort de rire:  
– C'était surtout du jardinage intensif et repeindre cette saleté de clôture mais merci chéri d'avoir remarqué!  
– Je suis ton fan numéro un, tu verras. Reprenons... _Ça doit affoler les minettes..._  
Harry, hilare:  
– Moins que tu penses!  
– _Moi j'avoue que ça me file la trique. En cours, impossible de débander. Planqué derrière le bureau. Dieu sait les autres cours, il va falloir que je me branle avant. Ou alors tu pourrais peut-être m'aider?_  
Harry, excité:  
– Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour!  
– _Potter, sous le bureau! Votre prof bien aimé, vous réclame. Et toi tu dirais non, bien sûr. Faudrait que je te supplie encore..._  
– Mais non! Si tu me demandes comme ça, je viens. Même pas besoin de demander...  
– _Alors je te supplie, viens s'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus, tu me rends marteau._  
– Mon pauvre chéri!  
– _Pense à quelqu'un d'autre s'il le faut. Moi je penserais à toi parce que je suis désespéré, parce que je te veux désespérément. Sinon une retenue, vas-y rapplique toi. Pense à Dean Thomas et suce-moi. Ma bite, elle est bien, tu verras..._ Ça fait combien de pages cette merde!?  
– Pourquoi Dean Thomas?! Aucun intérêt!  
Severus secoue la tête en riant.  
– Continuons ce fabuleux argumentaire sur mon sexe... _Ni trop longue, ni trop courte. Tu y trouveras peut-être ton beurre. Oui déboutonne-moi, oui prends-la dans ta bouche. Pour les autres, branlez-vous, page 344, moi je me fais sucer par mon petit chou._ Mon petit chou, tiens, déjà... _Les ingrédients sont au tableau, débrouillez-vous un peu. Moi, je ne peux plus bouger. J'ai la tête dans les étoiles et ma bite elle est dans sa bouche. Il s'applique, dis donc, il la prend tout au fond et le gland, il le suçote doucement._  
– Tu te branlais quand tu écrivais ça?  
– Oui de la main gauche... _Et si je lui gicle dans la bouche? Ça ferait désordre, retenons-nous. La bienséance toujours, Professeur Snape._  
Harry, attendri:  
– Il est mignon, tu ne trouves pas?  
Severus, ironique:  
– Un sacré puceau celui-là. Tu n'en tirerais rien du tout... Il fait genre, je me retiens mais tu l'aurais pris dans ta bouche, il serait parti direct. Écoutons-le encore... _C'est dur de se retenir, surtout avec ta langue sur mon gland et quand tu le prends entre tes lèvres et que tu le presses. Oui c'est difficile. Oui tète-le un peu, ça va me faire venir._  
– Il y a des instructions! Sacré Severus! Continue moi j'adore...  
– _Mais tu ne veux pas me faire venir, tu veux faire durer le plaisir, alors tu me suces tout doucement..._  
Harry, en riant:  
– C'est tout moi, ça, jamais impatient!  
– _Tu as oublié que c'est moi, à ce stade, tu fais ça amoureusement._ Déni activé!  
– Plutôt estime de soi dans les chaussettes. Aïe aïe aïe, si tu savais...  
– _Ou peut-être pas, peut-être que je ne te déplais pas tant que ça. Mais pense plutôt à Dean Thomas. Moi, je ne peux rien te donner. Quoique si tu me suces comme ça avec autant d'enthousiasme, je peux faire une exception. Harry Potter bouffe-moi le gland, libère-moi avant la cloche. Oui comme ça! Oh ça coule entre tes lèvres. T'en goûte un peu de mon sperme, il n'est pas si amer, je ne suis pas si amer que tu crois, mon petit chou. Ensuite, tu me regardes dans les yeux. Toutes les rivières du monde à l'intérieur. Je me noie. Fin de la scène._  
Harry hoche la tête.  
– Une autre! Tu les relis des fois?  
– Non jamais, je les écrivais et je me branlais... Je te lis la suivante. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense en vrai?  
– Ça m'excite, le Prof qui fantasme sur moi!  
Severus, en riant:  
– _Monsieur Potter,_ ça se gâte... _Votre devoir est trop succinct, vous n'avez rien écouté en classe comme d'habitude. Je vous ai quand même mis un A, moins je n'arrive pas à vous mettre. Ce que j'ai envie de te la mettre. Je me demande ta réaction si tu lisais ça. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai envie de te la mettre. Allez ce devoir est inadmissible, retenue!_  
– Mmmmh! J'ai hâte.  
– _Au lieu d'astiquer les chaudrons, tu vas astiquer le Prof. Il est dur comme de la fonte. Toi docile, pour une fois. D'accord mais moi qu'est-ce que j'y gagne. Ben je continue de te donner des A pardi. Et si tu fais ça vraiment bien, peut-être j'augmente la note un brin. Alors tu t'installes sur mes genoux et tu m'embrasses. Tu y tiens à ton O._  
– C'est n'importe quoi! Moi à ce stade, je pense: ''Mon plan diabolique est en marche, je vais enfin le séduire cette fois-ci, lui il divague sur ma note, pourquoi pas, laissons-lui ses illusions. Je vais lui rouler un patin d'enfer, parce qu'il me fait bander comme un taureau. Applique-toi Harry et si on se frottait un peu sur ses genoux.''  
– _Il y met du cœur, peut-être que la note est accessoire finalement._  
– Toujours ce doute ténu qui subsiste, j'adore! ''Sa langue contre la mienne, presque un combat, tranchante, je ne vous veux pas de mal Professeur, détendez-vous.''  
– _Oh que c'est sirupeux, il va m'avoir c'est sûr. Qu'est-ce que vous faites Monsieur Potter?_  
– ''Je vous séduis, Professeur, mais rendez-moi votre langue, je n'avais pas fini.''  
– _Pas de réponse, il rougit un peu. Peut-être qu'il avait oublié où il se trouvait ou plutôt avec qui. Tant pis, embrassons-le encore, montrons-lui qu'on n'est pas si froid, finalement.  
_ – ''Oui tu me fais oublier le temps, toi, je ne t'oublie pas, il n'y a que toi qui m'excite, mon Professeur adoré. Embrasse-moi encore et encore et encore...''  
– _Il me repousse, ça vaut bien un O, je lis sur ses lèvres closes._  
– ''Il lit mal, c'est juste pour respirer un brin. Histoire de ne pas suffoquer de joie. Et si je t'embrassais, au creux du cou? Et si je t'embrassais partout? C'est moi qui veut te faire dire Oh! Un Oh, choqué, avec le sourire qui va avec.''  
– _Insuffisant, je lui dis. Comme d'habitude._  
– ''Oui, je sais bien que tu en veux encore, je sais bien que t'en veux toujours plus. Severus!''  
– _Severus, vous êtes injuste, il me dit. Et il se blottit contre moi._  
– ''Oui et on va se frotter contre lui aussi parce que vu le déni, il faudra bien ça. Allez frottons-nous!''  
Harry lui grimpe sur les genoux, l'enlace et se frotte. Lui blottit sa tête contre sa nuque et soupire.  
– _Je reste impassible. Il faut pas charrier._  
– ''Si charrions un peu... Professeur vous ne m'aimez plus?''  
Severus lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille et le suce.  
– _Il est déçu, je le sens._ _Enlaçons-le.  
_ Severus referme ses bras autour de lui et le serre fort.  
– ''Ah quand même!''  
Harry l'embrasse, un baiser humide, grand renfort de gémissements.  
– _Et si on passais à la suite du programme, Monsieur Potter?  
_ Severus l'embrasse tendrement, les mains blottie dans ses cheveux.  
– ''Tout ce que vous voulez, je suis à vous, Professeur Severus adoré.''  
Severus lui fait un suçon dans le cou.  
– _Déboutonnez ma tunique, si vous osez._  
Les deux mains sur ses fesses qui les pelotent.  
– ''Je n'ose point, frêle jouvencelle que je suis''.  
Severus se marre. Un bisou amoureux sur le front.  
– _Les mains qui tremblent et si je l'aidais?  
_ Mains dans les mains, douces caresses, elles se cherchent et tantôt se pressent.  
– ''Merci mon amour, trop excité pour te déboutonner''.  
Severus lui gémit à l'oreille.  
– _Il a retiré sa main. Non, il déboutonne plus bas. Le pantalon, direct._  
Sexe contre sexe, Harry se frotte. Le tube de lubrifiant, Severus lui badigeonne le sexe. Harry frotte ses deux doigts dessus pour les enduire et les enfonce à l'intérieur. Gémissements ravis. Des vas et vient.  
– ''Sans doute que j'en ai marre de pavoiser, Monsieur Snape''.  
Severus lui empoigne le sexe et l'enfonce à l'intérieur.  
– AAhhhhh! _Comme vous y allez, Monsieur Potter, je ne suis pas un homme facile.  
_ Severus ondule et agrippe ses fesses pour les presser contre lui. Harry, en liesse.  
– ''Je sais, je sais, vous êtes très renfermé, ne vous inquiétez pas, on va y aller doucement''.  
Des coups de reins francs.  
– OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! _Il n'écoute rien et le déboutonne quand même. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Est-ce qu'il me désirerait?_  
Harry le plaque sur le lit et s'agrippe aux montants. Des coups de reins déchaînés.  
– ''Non c'est sans doute votre imagination débridée, Monsieur Snape. Bien sûr que je te veux! Fais-moi goûter ta merveilleuse bite.''  
Severus l'embrasse en gémissant.  
– ''À moins que tu préfères te branler et que je te regarde, mon cœur?''  
Severus hoche la tête et attrape son sexe. Il se branle gentiment. Harry continue les coups de reins.  
– _Le sexe à l'air, que va t'il faire?_  
– ''Tout ce que tu veux, mon coeur, tout ce que tu veux!''  
Harry ralentit et prend le sexe de Severus entre ses mains. Il le branle amoureusement.  
Severus, parti:  
– J'en peux plus, j'en peux plus, j'en peux plus, j'en peux plus... _Il le prend dans ses mains et le branle. Il fait ça délicatement._  
– ''Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord, délicatement, c'est un trésor, je l'aime ta bite, j'aime tout reste, mon amour, ma moitié, mon mari'  
– AAAAAAHHH AAAAAAHHH AAAAAAHHH AAAAAAHHH AAAAAHHH _Ne pas partir trop vite..._ Trop tard!  
Harry l'embrasse amoureusement. Severus ondule sous lui. Deux coups de reins et il est parti.  
– AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AAAAAHHHHHHHHH AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH AAAAHHHHHHHH Oh purée, on a tout donné là! Comment ça finit? ''Pars quand tu veux, mon chéri, j'aime bien quand tu jouis avant moi.''  
– Ah oui? J'ai adoré aussi, détrompe-le, faisons ça tout le week-end. _Sa main, de plus en plus ferme, enserre mon sexe._  
Severus embrasse son visage, une nuée de baisers.  
– ''Laisse-toi aller mon chéri, je veille sur toi.''  
– _Il me regarde intensément, l'embrasser pour divertir l'attention._  
Harry le dévore des yeux. Severus sourit et plonge dans son regard. Intimité sublime.  
– ''Voulez-vous m'épouser, Professeur? Je suis tombé amoureux de vous pendant cette retenue. Je ne peux plus me passer de vous maintenant''.  
Severus hoche la tête.  
– _Merde, il jouit déjà. Le sperme qui coule sur sa main. Potter se lèche les doigts._  
– ''Oublions-le O et marions-nous, Professeur''.  
– _Potter, satisfait, le O c'était une excuse, Professeur. A demain..._  
– ''Mmmhhh, pourquoi pas ce soir?"  
– Pourquoi pas tous les soirs?


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapitre 90 : Le planning**

Minuit, envie de remettre le couvert. Severus, à regret:  
– Rangeons ce cahier et reprenons demain. L'autre sera toujours en train de bander, de toute façon.  
– Et s'il disparaissait, c'est peut-être un objet enchanté qui apparaît une fois l'an et s'évapore juste après.  
– Garde-le sous ton oreiller si tu veux, moi, je le mettrais dans la table de nuit avec le lubrifiant. Tu l'as vu, je ne vais pas te l'enlever.  
Harry, ravi:  
– Merci pour ce fabuleux cadeau, mon amour!  
– C'est toi qui améliore les dialogues et nous qui mettons en pratique de façon plus enthousiaste. La base, c'est quand même pas terrible mais bon tant mieux si ça t'inspire.  
– Oui, ça me donne envie de te rassurer. J'adore!  
– Moi aussi, j'adore comme tu lui parles à l'angoissé-frustré de service, ça m'excite!  
Harry, sévère:  
– Sois gentil avec lui, il n'en savait rien le pauvre! Pourquoi Dean Thomas?  
– Il est mignon et je me suis monté un film avec vous deux. Il revient quelque fois, je t'avertis...  
– Il n'est même pas gay et il ne m'a jamais regardé... Remplaçons-le par Robert.  
Severus, amusé:  
– Robert jeune, ma nemesis... Et Parvati et Cho, je les remplace aussi par Robert?  
– Roberta, je me cherchais. La première fois que je t'ai vu, je me suis dit, miam le prof, en boucle. Aucun autre homme ne me plaisait à part toi. Je me suis dis que j'allais essayer avec des filles puisque je ne pouvais pas t'avoir... Ça a été un franc succès!  
– Tant mieux pour moi!  
– Et toi avec Gilderoy?  
– Rien du tout, j'avais juste envie de lui botter les fesses, d'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai fait.  
Harry se retourne dans le lit, le cahier serré contre son coeur, il se pelotonne contre Severus.  
– Il y en a d'autres?  
– Oui j'en ai commencé un autre après celui-ci et il y a celui avec tes tirades.  
– Les tirades je m'en fiche, le deuxième cahier, tu me le donneras quand il sera plein. Tu ne notes pas les dates, pourquoi?  
– C'est juste un cahier pour se défouler et se branler. Ce sont des fantasmes pas des archives. Tu me lis ta lettre?  
Harry hoche la tête, un Accio sur le classeur.  
– ''Chéri d'amour, merci d'avoir gardé toutes mes lettres, moi je les aurais classées dans l'ordre croissant et j'aurais brûlé les premières, trop embrassant. Je ne t'écris plus, excuse-moi, c'est que mes sentiments, je peux te les dire en face, maintenant.''  
– Oui je sais bien, moi je les aime bien tes premières lettres, j'ai l'air d'un prince inatteignable.  
– ''Ce soir, tu m'as manqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma peau. J'ai fait comme boucle-d'or et les trois ours, dans tes quartiers, désolé d'avoir fouillé dans ton bureau. Ce n'est pas très sympa d'avoir corrigé l'orthographe sur les premières lettres mais peut-être que ça te faisait mal aux yeux et j'ai vu que tu avais fait des trous dans les feuilles mais ça n'a pas dû te plaire, parce qu'après tu les as mises dans des fourres.''  
– Oui ça coupait les mots, c'était insupportable. Excuse-moi encore pour l'orthographe, c'était pour faire le malin.  
– ''Dans la baignoire, j'ai pris ton gel douche à la bergamote et je me suis baigné dedans. J'adore comme tu sens bon, tout le temps, même après les cours de potions. Je suppose que tu te douches plusieurs fois par jour...''  
– Quatre.  
– ''Peut-être, tu te branles aussi plusieurs fois par jour.''  
– Oui.  
– ''Des fois, j'aimerais bien être un papillon et te suivre toute la journée, voir tes petites habitudes quand tu es ici. Tu me fascines toujours, tu sais.''  
– Rien de fascinant, je me lève à 6h, je me branle, ensuite je prends une douche, je vais dans ma salle de classe pour préparer mes cours et noter les devoirs. En général, je lis les 15 premières lignes et la conclusion. Je ne mets pas de notes trop basses. Vers 7h30, je fais un saut dans la grande salle. Je prends un café et un toast avec du beurre. Puis, je retourne en classe. Je donne le cours. A 10h, je crève de faim, alors je vais en cuisine et je pique 2-3 gâteaux. Ensuite, je me branle et je me douche. Ensuite, je redonne les cours jusqu'à midi. A midi, je mange normalement et je prends du thé, sinon trop nerveux. Ensuite je vais faire une sieste, jusqu'à mon premier cours de l'après-midi et je donne le cours. À 15h, je vais en cuisine me faire un sandwich, je me branle et je prends une douche. Ensuite je donne le dernier cours. Je me prélasse dans mes quartiers jusqu'à 19h et ensuite, je vais souper, je mange léger, ni café ni thé, de l'eau. Ensuite, je me branle, je prends une douche et je dors.  
– Sacrée moyenne, je suis admiratif!  
– Ouais l'obsédé sexuel de service, tant mieux si ça ne te rebute pas. Se branler, c'est une façon d'évacuer sinon mon cerveau part en vrille. La plupart du temps, je me branle plusieurs fois de suite parce que je pars en deux minutes. Le soir, j'écris des petites scénettes en même temps pour retarder un peu mais ça part quand même assez vite. Quand je suis avec toi, je me retiens, mais des fois je pars plusieurs fois. Moi non plus, la période réfractaire, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Le jour de la pizza, où je me branlais en même temps que je te suçais, je suis parti trois fois.  
– Ah d'accord. Cool! Moi mon record, c'est 5 dans la même journée... ''Ça fait un moment, que tu n'as plus pris tes gouttes, je suis content pour toi.''  
– Hélas, je les ai prises cette semaine quand je ne t'ai pas vu, sinon je cogitais trop. Je les prends le matin, 20 gouttes. Quand je suis avec toi, pas besoin.  
– ''Des fois, je me demande pourquoi tu ne m'écris pas. C'est pas possible que tu ne m'écrives pas. Tu dois brûler les lettres ou alors les garder pour toi. Quelqu'un d'aussi lettré que toi, qui n'écrit rien?! Les poèmes d'accord, tu dois les avoir quelque part. Je n'ose pas les lire de toute façon. Je vais faire un test! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cahier, Monsieur Snape!? Je dois vous laisser... Veuillez agréer mes salutations distinguées. Je t'aime. Harry.''  
– Tu m'as grillé. Tu m'en veux?  
– Non, je comprends que ce soit embarrassant pour toi mais moi j'adore. Tu veux prendre ta douche maintenant?  
– Ah oui merci, j'aime bien être propre pour dormir et ça m'assomme l'eau chaude. D'habitude, je dors un peu plus tôt, vers 11h. Tu veux venir avec moi?  
Harry secoue la tête.  
– Moi je vais juste m'asseoir au bord de la baignoire enroulé dans un linge et toi, tu fais comme d'habitude, quand tu es seul. Ensuite, je prends un bain de minuit et je te rejoins.  
– Okay, Monsieur le voyeur...  
Un sort, Severus le rend invisible et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il bande encore un peu. 2-3 fois sous la douche et se sera réglé. Un sort pour réchauffer la salle de bain, plus chaud, plus chaud, plus chaud. Il entre dans la baignoire et tire le rideau. Se branler à sec, il n'aime pas. Il a du lubrifiant dans une bouteille neutre. Il se badigeonne la main. Penser à Harry, deux coups et il est parti mais ça ne lui suffit pas, il continue, 6 coups cette fois et la dernière au moins 18. La valve sur l'eau tiède, il ouvre l'eau. Après un moment, il augmente la température. Des fois, il chante, mais là pas envie. Il se savonne avec ses mains, les lufas et les éponges, il n'aime pas. Bergamote, il est gentil son chéri, il a presque vidé le pot, enfin ça suffira pour cette fois. Il se savonne partout, avec minutie et ensuite un jet d'eau chaude. Oh c'est divin! Les cheveux, il les a lavé ce matin, il n'aime pas avoir les cheveux humides pour dormir. Il reste sous l'eau chaude, longuement, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le rattrape.  
– Accio Peignoir.  
Il l'enfile, sort de la baignoire, prend un linge et se sèche. Une lotion pour le corps, sinon c'est tout sec après. Quelque chose de neutre, juste pour hydrater. Ensuite, il enfile son pyjama, il va en prendre un propre. Il va changer les draps aussi. La tête qui touche le coussin, une douce torpeur, Severus bascule dans les limbes du sommeil.

Severus qui prend sa douche, minutieux. La bouteille verte, ça doit être du lubrifiant. Il part vite le Chouchou. Lui, des fois, il aimerait bien partir aussi vite. Mais lui, il doit attendre 5 minutes quand même entre les fois. Demain, il va le tester, dès qu'il se réveille, une pipe, voir combien de fois il part. Le planning bien plan-plan quand même, lui il aimerait bien avoir le même mais à trois dans la chambre les occasions de se branler sont plutôt minces voir inexistantes.  
Il va squatter ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année et après s'il reste là, il reprendra les quartiers de Monsieur Snape. Il mettra ses affaires par dessus, il ne possède pas grand chose de toute façon... Merde, est-ce qu'il a rangé correctement le livre sur le désert? Non, il l'a laissé sur la table-basse à côté du canapé. Il le rangera après.  
Comment il va faire dans sa boutique pour se branler, Monsieur Snape? Faire des allers et retours jusque chez lui ou se branler dans les toilettes et la douche? Il faudra qu'ils lui installent une salle de bain dans son sous-sol...  
Et lui, sans Severus, dans ce château, il va tous les buter. Il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement à ses options. Six mois c'est vite passé. Grosse angoisse, on se fout la tête sous l'eau...  
Ça va mieux! De toute façon, il ne donnerait les cours que le mercredi pour commencer, le reste de la semaine il n'est pas obligé de rester là. Il faudrait qu'il continue ses études mais en quoi? La métamorphose, c'est rigolo mais inutile, ça marche quelque temps et puis après ça redevient comme avant... Potions, il va laisser le créneau à son mari, c'est lui le génie... Histoire de la magie, aucun intérêt. Artihmancie, Astronomie, Botanique, une barrique. Défense contre les forces du Mal, une option mais juste pour enseigner, il ne veut plus devenir Auror. Sortilèges, voilà un truc intéressant! Au moins c'est utile. Cours de Vol, il aime bien. Soin aux créatures magiques, c'est mignon aussi. Divination, à part lire dans les nuages...  
Et s'il demandait à Severus? Là, il dort mais demain matin, juste après la pipe ou avant, ça urge! On va se remettre la tête sous l'eau.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapitre 91 : Plan de Carrière**

Bon un bloc et un stylo. Est-ce qu'il aurait quelque chose sur les professions chez les sorciers, Severus? Note pour Dumbledore, un conseiller d'orientation à Poudlard, ça ne serait pas du luxe. Accio livre professions chez les sorciers. Cinq pavés. Merci Severus, je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi! On va commencer par éplucher ça.

5H00 du matin, se coucher, une utopie. Au moins, il a fait sa liste. Ça vaut ce que ça vaut mais...  
6) Magizoologiste : Job varié et intéressant mais toujours en déplacement, je ne supporterais pas d'être loin de mon chéri. À temps partiel?  
5) Conducteur de Magicobus : Gros fantasme, peur de m'ennuyer sur la durée. À tester?  
4) Professeur à Poudlard - Directeur de Poudlard : Grosse ambition mais job plan-plan. À tester avec mon cours du mercredi et prendre plus d'horaires et une autre matière si affinité...  
3) Mage-blanc : Je pense que ça n'existe plus, mais devenir apprenti d'un Mage, gros fantasme!  
2) Dresseur de Sombrals : À voir s'il y a une colonie dans le coin...  
1) Travailler avec mon chéri : Dénicher des ingrédients rares au quatre coins du globe et voir sa mine réjouie quand je les lui ramène, sinon m'occuper des clients ou ouvrir une autre boutique juste à côté, besoin d'idées!  
0) Magicien chez les Moldus : Pour déconner et en dernier recours si tout le reste ne fonctionne pas.

Il va plier la liste en quatre et la mettre sous son oreiller. La nuit porte conseil, enfin l'aube... Il se glisse dans le lit, son chéri plisse les yeux.  
– Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
– Qu'est-ce que tu branles?  
Harry, en chuchotant:  
– Rien, rendors-toi, je t'expliquerais demain.  
– Tu as lu le cahier sans moi?  
– Non rien à voir, je cherchais juste un plan de carrière mais dors seulement. J'ai tout noté là.  
Severus, hilare:  
– Lumos! File-moi cette feuille... Ah d'accord! La 3 non, ça ne se fait plus, il y a Dumbledore mais bon, il faudrait qu'il se décide à clamser et à transmettre ses connaissances à quelqu'un, pourquoi pas toi, montre-lui la liste, si ça le fait tilter... La 2, non, s'il te plaît, enfin c'est toi qui voit mais je pense que ça se résume à nettoyer le caca, leur faire des gouzi gouzi et les nourrir... La 1, oui bien sûr j'aimerais aussi, t'occuper des clients, tu mérites mieux. Aller chercher des ingrédients pourquoi pas, mais il faudrait que tu fasses Potionniste et tu sais ce que ça implique. Potions, potions, potions. Tu vas te faire chier... La 0, c'est illégal, tu peux te faire bannir du monde magique... Conducteur de Magicobus, c'est pour te venger de Jeannot-Lapin? Je t'achèterais une icône religieuse pour suspendre dans ton bus et je prierais tous le jours pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien... La 4, oui, toi tu as le feeling avec les gosses. La 6, je ne te verrais pas souvent mais tu t'éclaterais, je prierais aussi un peu quand même. La liste est intéressante en tout cas. Bravo mon chéri!  
Harry, suppliant:  
– Il faut que tu m'aide plus, s'il te plaît. Positionne-toi!  
– Bon 0, on trace même pour déconner. 1 on planche... Potionniste c'est quand même pas ta tasse de thé, on va oublier je crois. Je tracerais, pour le moment... Ouvrir une boutique de quoi, bonne question! Trop tôt. La 2, à tracer, je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais... La 3, un peu pour déconner, demande à Dumbledore, s'il connaît quelqu'un, des fois qu'il se propose. La 4 à tester. Poudlard c'est chiant mais c'est la planque. C'est quoi comme autre cours que tu voudrais donner?  
Harry, franchement:  
– Aucune idée mais les matières qui m'intéressent : Sortilèges, Défenses, Cours de Vol, le reste rien à branler.  
– Université avec des options à choix. À Londres, il y en a une. C'est ce que je ferais dans un premier temps en prenant tes créneaux du mercredi pour ton cours à Poudlard, même si c'est un peu pour déconner et faire chier Dumbledore, c'est un billet d'entrée. La 5, moi je demanderais, pendant les vacances scolaires à Stan Rocade qu'il te montre un peu les ficelles du métier... La 6, c'est celle que j'aime le moins pour notre couple. Après ma mort, fais ça. Sinon, il y a une école, en Angleterre aussi mais est-ce que tu aimes les animaux à ce point-là? Le cours d'Hagrid, vous en pensez quoi?  
– Bof! Les animaux m'aiment bien mais je crois que je préfère les êtres humains... Donc classement final, Université avec créneaux à Poudlard et pendant les vacances scolaires le bus et demander à Dumbledore, s'il ne connaît pas un Mage qui prend des apprentis, voir s'il se propose.  
Severus prend une feuille et un stylo:  
– C'est ça, mais on va refaire la liste pour Dumbledore. 1) Mage-blanc : Trouver un Mage qui prend des apprentis. 2) Professeur à Poudlard : Université à Londres option Défenses, Sortilèges et Technologies moldues - Ambition ultime, devenir Directeur de Poudlard. 3) Conducteur de Magicobus : Pendant les vacances scolaires demander à Stan Rocade qu'il m'apprenne les ficelles du métier. 4) Magizoologiste : Demander à Hagrid ce que ça implique, aller à la journée d'introduction à l'école de Magizoologiste... Le reste, on oublie pour le moment, d'accord?  
Harry hoche la tête.  
– Je me sens soulagé, merci! J'ai un autre souci, comment tu vas faire pour te branler et te doucher à la boutique?  
– Je mettrais un canapé et je leur demanderais qu'il me fasse installer une cabine de douche, à mes frais au pire. Je broderais un truc et je leur dirais que c'est indispensable en cas d'accident de potions ou que je suis maniaque de la propreté. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour mon bien-être. Je t'aime mon chéri.  
– Je t'aime tant! Tu me sauves!  
Harry se jette dans ses bras. Severus, gentiment, en lui caressant la tête:  
– Dormons un peu, mon mignon. Tu as beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit. Désolé d'avoir pioncé, à côté. La prochaine fois, réveille-moi.  
– Non c'était bien que je planche un peu tout seul sur mon avenir mais merci pour tes lumières, comme d'habitude, c'est éclairant!  
Harry se blottit contre lui. Severus, conquis:  
– De rien mon amour, dors tranquille.

Harry ouvre les yeux, son amour plongé dans un bouquin, un plateau repas au coin du lit.  
– Quelle heure il est?  
– 10h30, dors encore un peu si tu veux, je reste dans le coin...  
– Tu me prends dans tes bras, s'il te plaît?  
Severus, surpris:  
– Oui mon chou, ça ne va pas? Mal dormi?  
– Bof un peu dans le bus, un peu à l'école, un peu dans la nature. Tu n'étais jamais là et je te cherchais partout.  
Severus le serre dans ses bras.  
– Je suis là. Je reste là. On vivra ensemble, tu me verras le matin, le soir et le week-end.  
– Oui, sinon sans toi c'est trop dur...  
– Merci de dire ça...  
Severus l'embrasse tendrement.  
– Tu veux manger ou tu veux qu'on fasse autre chose?  
– Manger et ensuite qu'on fasse autre chose. Raconte-moi ta matinée.  
– Je me suis réveillé à 6h00, je me suis rendormi jusqu'à 8h30. Je crevais de faim alors je t'ai lâchement abandonné et j'ai été déjeuner, je t'ai laissé un petit mot quand même au cas où tu te réveillerais, j'ai vu Dumbledore et je lui ai filé ta liste, il a rigolé, il a dit pour le Mage ce ne sera pas avant cinq ans, manque de maturité. Je pense qu'il parlait de lui. Il était content pour le Directeur de Poudlard, ça lui plairait que ce soit toi. Il a tout aimé sauf le Magizoologiste, il a dit que c'était un métier à la con. Il a dit qu'il te verrait bien aussi joueur professionnel de Quidditch, j'ai fait semblant de le rajouter à la liste. Je t'ai pris un plateau repas en cuisine et je suis revenu mais tu étais toujours Chhhhhhhh endormi... Alors je me suis branlé et ensuite j'ai pris un bouquin et j'ai lu. En boucle...  
Harry, ravi:  
– C'est délicieux merci pour le plateau! Et merci pour Dumbledore. C'est quoi ton record de branlettes dans une même journée 138? Essayons de le battre.  
Severus se marre, en rougissant:  
– À peu près oui... Mange et ensuite on verra ce qu'on peut faire.

Le plateau expédié. Harry soulève l'oreiller et tend le cahier à Severus. Severus ouvre le tiroir et sort le lubrifiant.  
– On est paré. Voyons ce que Monsieur frustré s'imagine aujourd'hui. Attention les yeux... _Potter tu me tends le slip, tu me tends la bite, tu me tends tout court des fois._  
– ''Désolé pour le dernier, Professeur, pour les autres tant mieux!''  
– _Pourquoi tu n'écoutes rien en cours?_  
– ''La beauté subjugente du Prof, sans doute...''  
– _Je te distrais à ce point? C'est ma présence, c'est ça? Ou alors c'est Dean Thomas._  
– ''Oublie-le, ça vaut mieux pour nous deux! Oui c'est ta présence qui me distrait et ta voix et tout le reste.''  
– _T'as failli encore tout faire exploser, à deux doigts, si je ne t'arrêtais pas... Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi Potter?_  
– ''Je ferais tout sauter, jusqu'à ce que tu me remarques!''  
– _Tu veux mon attention à ce point, tu l'as. Alors concentre-toi un peu, bordel!_  
– ''Oui Professeur, bien Professeur, Pardon Professeur!''  
– _Tu vas t'excuser à genoux... Oui c'est malencontreux mais ma bite se retrouve à la hauteur de ta bouche._  
Severus secoue la tête, incrédule. Harry, en riant:  
– ''Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferais rien, je suis puceau. À moins que vous le vouliez, Professeur?''  
Severus lui murmure à l'oreille:  
– Ton mari s'excuse platement pour la subtilité de cette prose.  
– Mais non, mais non, c'est rigolo, allez continue, s'il te plaît...  
– _Tu ne peux pas y résister, avoue, Potter._  
– ''J'avoue, j'avoue...''  
– _Alors prends-moi dans ta bouche._  
Harry hoche la tête, lui descend délicatement le bas de son pyjama. A moitié dur, quand même. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Puis, les lèvres autour du gland, il serre et tète légèrement. Une rasade de liquide dans sa bouche. Une fois.  
– Ohhhh! _Tu hésites Potter?_  
– ''Oui je suis puceau, donnez-moi des instructions, j'ai peur de faire faux.''  
– _C'est ta première fois, je comprends. Lèche-le, pour commencer._ Sinon, je jouis.  
Est-ce que j'arrive à le faire partir juste en le léchant, essayons. Si je serre le bas avec ma main peut-être. On va le lécher de manière enthousiaste, surtout sur le gland et autour et avec la pointe de la langue, on va presser un peu partout. Oups c'est parti, léchons, léchons, une deuxième rasade.  
– Ohhhhhhhh! Chapeau Chouchou... _Il ne va pas te mordre, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux le toucher, avec ton doigt._  
Alors là, plus difficile, je vais mettre du lubrifiant dessus et je vais passer mes doigts un peu partout, sur le gland et autour, j'appuie bien et je vais frotter rapidement. Bingo! Goûtons goûtons, trois jets ça augmente. Je veux le même modèle!  
– Ohhhhhhhh purée! _Oui c'est un début... Ah carrément toute la longueur dans la bouche!_  
Ça ça devrait être facile, essayons d'y aller mollo, juste le prendre dans la bouche, tout doucement, voilà on ne bouge plus et on attend. Je vais quand même juste passer ma langue un petit coup, lentement, tout doucement.  
– Oh punaise! Tu veux me tuer! Je suis à deux doigts, tu sais. Un coup de langue et je suis parti. L'autre: _Oh oui suce-moi. Suce-moi tout ce que tu peux._  
Okay alors on ne fait rien, on va remonter avec les lèvres tout doucement. Oups! 1...2...3...4 J'adore!  
– Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhh...  
C'est là que j'arrête d'habitude mais je vais voir si j'arrive jusqu'à 5 voir plus. C'était quoi la suite, suce-moi tout ce que tu peux... On va attendre un brin quand même, histoire qu'il récupère. Et ensuite on va le sucer, tout ce qu'on peut... En fait, on va passer notre vie à le sucer, pourquoi pas... Allez allons-y on suçote comme dirait l'autre, on suçote, on suçote, un peu distraitement. Et puis on va, suçoter un peu plus fort. Surtout le gland. Miam miam miam, on suce, on suce, on suce, on suce, on... Ahhh! J'ai failli attendre. 1-2-3-4-5-6 ! Ouh Jackpot!  
– AhhhhhhAhhhhhhAhhhhhhAhhhhhhAhhhhhhAhhhhhh!  
Harry, conquis:  
– Chéri, j'adore ta bite, j'aimerais le même modèle.  
– Pour l'instant c'est elle qui t'adore, mon chou. L'autre s'enflamme: _Je t'aime Potter._  
– ''Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri, ce n'est qu'à toi que je fais des petites gâteries, tu en veux encore, mon cœur?''  
– _Oui continue, presse-moi le gland, plus fort, oh oui, je vais jouir._  
On va tenir fermement la base, le branler un brin, tout doucement et prendre le gland entre mes lèvres. Juste ouvrir et fermer la bouche.  
– Oh purée mais même ça! C'est la folie! L'autre: _Oh oui, je jouis. Merci mon chéri._  
De rien mon coeur, je vais presser un peu avec mes lèvres et de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que... Okay branlons-le carrément maintenant, on presse le gland et oui ça part... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 par contre c'est la fusée là. Wahou!  
Severus plante sa tête dans le coussin et hurle. Un sort de silence pour les voisins, c'est peut-être bien.  
Severus, suppliant:  
– Stooop je vais claquer!  
Tout tremblant. Je vais le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer fort. Il blottit sa tête au creux de ma nuque, comme d'habitude. Je vais le rassurer.  
– Ta bite, il faut juste la mettre en marche tout doucement et après c'est bon. À mon avis, on peut continuer encore un moment mais la fusée a atteint la stratosphère, laissons reposer un petit peu.  
Severus se blottit contre lui, fébrile, un moment.  
Puis il l'embrasse amoureusement et, mine de rien quelques coups de bassins, il se frotte contre lui. T'inquiète, j'en ai pas fini avec toi!  
– Tu veux que je te branle ou tu veux venir en moi, Monsieur le Dieu du sexe?  
– Les deux.  
Okay on va le branler délicatement et très lentement et on va l'embrasser en même temps. Même rythme avec la langue, languide. Trois petits coups de sperme, non quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix...  
– Laisse aller mon chouchou, ne bloque pas.  
– Ahh Ahh Ahh AHH AHH AHH AHH AHH AHH AHHHH!  
– Je vais continuer un peu plus fort et je vais te mettre à l'intérieur ensuite, d'accord...  
Il secoue la tête.  
– Deux secondes...  
Un brin paniqué, je vais le serrer dans mes bras. Il m'embrasse à pleine langue. Je vais le branler au même rythme. Et il repart direct, merde j'ai pas compté depuis le début, cette fois. Mettons 15. Qu'est-ce qu'il crie! On va le mettre à l'intérieur, pour profiter aussi du feu d'artifice. Il ne bouge plus, tétanisé. J'ai été trop vite. Serrons-le dans les bras. Il me susurre à l'oreille:  
– C'est la dernière, je n'irais pas plus loin, sinon, je meurs...  
– Okay, tu veux bouger toi ou tu veux que je bouge moi?  
– Ni l'un, ni l'autre pour l'instant.  
Il tremble comme une feuille. Je vais le plaquer sur le lit et le serrer très fort. Peut-être le rassurer.  
– Du calme, mon amour, ça va aller. Je t'aime tout plein, mon Dieu du sexe.  
Okay il ondule, des coups de reins enthousiastes. On va le laisser aller dessus. Oh il me prend fort, à l'intérieur c'est la piscine, le jet d'eau, il hurle! Moi spectateur médusé. Il attrape mon sexe et le branle. Ça part, oh purée ça part fort! 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5 – 6 – 7. Pas mal pour un petit branleur. C'est pas le Maître, mais c'est pas mal. Il veut remettre le couvert direct. Je secoue la tête.  
– La mienne sera à nouveau opérationnelle dans cinq minutes... Désolé, Maître.  
Il susurre à mon oreille, désespéré:  
– Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter, encore envie de me branler.  
– Vas-y, elle va bien finir par se calmer.  
Regard au ciel. Il sort en hâte, de la main gauche il se branle, il me met l'autre main devant les yeux, censuré à ce stade. Je l'enlève et je le fixe droit dans les yeux. Il plonge. Ça a l'air de le calmer. Je souris un peu. Lui mort de rire. Il part quand même, 18? Il secoue la tête, apeuré. Je lui prends les mains, je me mets à hauteur et je souffle sur son sexe. Je vais lui parler.  
– Je sais que t'as été frustrée toutes ses années, toi la bite surpuissante, mais il faut te calmer, ton propriétaire est vanné. On recommencera demain, d'accord?  
Il débande, le feeling! Je lui tape dans la main. Lui, en pleurs, se blottit contre moi. Score 1 à 10, normal.  
Severus, emprunté:  
– Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, mon amour.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapitre 92 : Vous ici!**

Severus, songeur. Harry imagine ses pensées. Une bite surpuissante, moi?! Moi, une bite surpuissante?!  
Harry, mort de rire.  
Coup de coude de Severus.  
– À quoi tu penses? Tu te fiches de moi?  
– Non non, à la même chose que toi! Mais moi je me réjouis, toi, je suis sûr que tu vois ça comme un handicap.  
– Plus ou moins, mais tenons-nous un peu.  
Harry, hilare:  
– Oui, Maître, je suis votre éternel disciple. On pourrait les mettre à côté, voir si la tienne peut donner des cours à la mienne.  
– La maturité! Oubliette... Non ça doit être génétique cette merde.  
Une bite surpuissante, lui? J'ai dû rêver.  
Je vais lui prendre la main quand même. Il se relaxe un peu, je vais arrêter de le charrier.  
Harry, gentiment:  
– C'est la première fois que j'entre dans une galerie.  
– Et moi la seconde... Les points rouge, c'est les œuvres vendues. Le galeriste est là-bas, à l'affut. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça? Faisons-lui un signe de tête... Je te montre le 28...  
Harry, placide.  
– Ouais... C'est joli mais je préfère les tableaux, ça clashe! Surtout celui-là, là-bas. C'est quoi le titre? Ah les listes de prix sont à l'entrée. Tu en veux une aussi? ''Lever de soleil sur le lac'' ouais, ça me parle moins du coup.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Ah oui tiens, les titres, le 28 ''éloge de l'amour'' et le 30 ''fruit de la passion''. Si j'avais lu les titres avant, je ne sais pas si je les aurais achetés. C'est quoi le 11 ''l'intrus'' ah celui-là est pas mal et celui de Charlotte c'était lequel, le 17 ''Un amour lunatique'' Ah bon! Tant pis pour eux.

Harry, enthousiaste:  
– Dans les tableaux, mon préféré c'est ''Le Vent se lève''.  
Charlotte, joviale:  
– Vous ici!? De retour sur les lieux du crime!  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Ah la lunatique! C'est le 11, ça a mal passé?  
Charlotte tape du pied.  
– Je vous prierais de ne pas trop gâter mon mari, après je dois m'aligner.  
– C'est noté. On peut lui offrir les deux le 11. Le mien est sur le point d'acheter un tableau hors de prix.  
– Mais oui, faisons ça!  
Fred hoche la tête.  
– Excellente idée, ça me mettrait moins mal à l'aise.  
Severus, satisfait:  
– Vendu... Frédérick, tu avais lu les titres?  
– Non c'était toi qui avait la liste des prix. Un amour lunatique, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire?  
– Tu lui demanderas vendredi prochain, peut-être que c'est moins pire que ce qu'on imagine.  
Harry, enthousiaste:  
– C'est vrai que le ''fruit de la passion'' est bien, enfin ça fait un peu penser au vrai fruit le titre mais... J'aime bien la forme et la texture. Très beau. Bon ça vaut pas ''Le Vent se lève'' mais c'est pas mal!  
Echange de regard entre Charlotte et Fred.  
Severus, inquiet:  
– Quoi?  
Charlotte, mi-figue:  
– Rien, rien...  
Fred trépigne.  
– Si! Des jumelles, une chacune avec Éline. Lis cette carte! Je suis tellement content pour vous!  
Severus lit la carte en pâlissant.  
– Tu te fiches de moi, Eline et moi? Mais elle est de ma famille.  
Charlotte, sévère:  
– Lis jusqu'au bout, Severus!  
Severus continue à lire.  
– Les noms c'est pour déconner?  
– Oui oui. Du calme... C'est moi qui ait fait un mixe entre Severus-Eline et Eline-Harry.  
– C'est malin... Je les retiens comme deuxième prénom. Voyons avec Firenze et en désespoir de cause, faisons ça. De toute façon ce ne sera pas avant 10 ans. Je vais cryogéniser mon sperme. Harry, tu viendras avec moi dans la cabine pour me calmer... Private Joke.  
Charlotte éclate de rire.  
– Severuuuuus!  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Eh oui... Moi, une bite surpuissante?!  
Fred, intrigué:  
– Qu'est-ce que ça implique?  
– Pas de période réfractaire des orgasmes à ne plus savoir qu'en foutre, impossible d'arrêter la bête. Par contre, ça part, ça part, ça part, ça part, sans arrêt. Je me branle 15x par jour.  
Fred hoche la tête, convaincu.  
– Moi une fois, je me suis branlé 12x dans la même semaine.  
Harry, hilare:  
– Moi cinq fois dans une journée, c'est mon record.  
Charlotte, amusée:  
– Moi trois fois par jour maximum.  
Harry, intrigué:  
– Je pourrais lire la carte aussi. J'ai peut-être quelque chose à dire dessus?  
– Excuse-moi mon chéri! Bien sûr, oublie ce que j'ai dit et donne-moi ton avis.  
Harry lit la carte en hochant la tête.  
– Demandons à Ron aussi. C'est une bonne idée pour le sperme. Moi, je suis partant. ''Le Vent se lève'', ça doit être Elarie! Achetons-le, je vais demander si on peut payer en plusieurs fois.  
Severus, scié:  
– Note à nous-même, arrêter de faire des transferts sur des œuvres d'art. Explique-moi ce que tu vois et je paie la moitié. Après tout, c'est mon enfant aussi.  
– Elarie, une petite poupée avec un tempérament de feu, elle aime virevolter, là dans le tableau on voit juste un bout de ses cheveux et de sa robe...  
Severus, ému:  
– C'est mignon. Okay, achetons-le.  
Le galeriste ramène sa fraise.  
– Maïko est une artiste japonaise, elle vit au Japon et elle est très populaire dans son pays. Sa fille c'est une furie, elle l'appelle la tornade. Souvent, Maïko lui dit, quand elle est énervée: ''Tu sens le vent qui se lève?'' Et la petite: ''Oui mais il va tourner.'' Si vous êtes intéressé, on peut vous faire 25% sur le tableau aussi.  
– Oui oui, faites-ça...  
Harry, ravi:  
– Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans le 30?  
– C'est plutôt Frédérick qui a vu une fillette aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes carrés. Je me suis dit que je lui avais refilé mon daltonisme... Et l'artiste a fait cette œuvre en hommage au premier enfant qu'elle a eu avec son mari. Moi je ne suis pas si intuitif que vous, j'y vois juste quelque chose de précieux, de personnel, un trésor à chérir. Si elle est comme moi, elle sera calme ça compensera de la virevoltante.  
Fred et Harry, les larmes aux yeux.  
Le galeriste, taquin:  
– Comment ça se passe, au niveau des couples, vous échangez selon un planning?  
Fred et Severus se regardent d'un air coupable.  
Severus murmure à l'oreille d'Harry:  
– Il y avait du monde le soir du vernissage. On avait peur alors on s'est tenu la main avec Frédérick, deux mauviettes à la galerie.  
Harry lève les yeux au ciel, au galeriste:  
– Non, c'est mon mari. Allons voir Gustave et mettons-lui la pression pour les bagues.  
– Du calme, Chaton, une semaine, ce n'est pas la mer à boire.  
Charlotte, faussement vexée:  
– Et moi, on ne m'explique rien.  
Fred, emprunté:  
– On s'est roulé une pelle pour se donner du courage, avant d'entrer. En tout bien tout honneur. Mais bon, tu avais déjà deviné.  
Charlotte, sciée:  
– Ne te moque pas de moi, des fois, je peux me tromper. C'était juste la main, c'est ça?  
– Mais oui mon cœur, désolé. Ça ferme dans un quart d'heure, vous voulez manger ensemble après?  
Charlotte et Harry secouent la tête.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Gros enthousiaste de nos douces moitiés, on se voit vendredi...  
– Ou avant, Georges veut faire un briefing d'équipe pour parler de l'installation de chacun et des automates pour la devanture.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Est-ce qu'il compte te représenter aussi?  
Fred, en riant:  
– Non, moi je suis le lapin blanc qui disparaît... Enfin, qui sait...


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapitre 93 : Le conte**

Apparition dans son salon. On se les caille, il va faire un feu. Pendant ce temps, son mari, amateur d'art, observe les murs pour trouver une place à sa nouvelle acquisition.  
– Si on le mettait ici, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?  
– Oui, au salon c'est mieux, ne les mettons pas dans notre chambre ça va nous déconcentrer. Enfin, à part le 28. C'est la première fois que j'achète des choses aussi inutiles.  
– Moi je ne les trouve pas inutile. Ça fait du bien quand on les regarde.  
– Oui, sans doute que ça nourrit autre chose que l'intellect. Tu trouves que j'ai trop de livres?  
Harry, en riant:  
– Non non... Tu me fais la lecture? C'est sur ma liste...  
– Accio contes de Perrault.  
– Ouhh! Je vais préparer un chocolat chaud, tu en veux un aussi?  
– Pourquoi pas, régressons... Où est-ce qu'on se met?  
Harry, pragmatique:  
– Restons au salon le temps que le feu chauffe la maison, ensuite allons dans le lit.  
S'occuper du feu, préparer des couvertures, se mettre à l'aise.  
Le feu crépite, deux chocolats chauds fument sur la table basse. Les deux l'un contre l'autre, enroulés dans les couvertures. Chaton ronronne.  
– Le paradis!  
Harry s'installe, la tête posé contre son torse.  
– Lis-moi une histoire, s'il te plaît.  
Il sait exactement par laquelle commencer.  
– Un Meunier ne laissa pour tous biens à trois enfants qu'il avait, que son Moulin, son âne, et son chat. L'aîné eut le Moulin, le second eut l'âne, et le plus jeune n'eut que le Chat. Ce dernier ne pouvait se consoler d'avoir un si pauvre lot : Mes frères, disait-il, pourront gagner leur vie honnêtement en se mettant ensemble ; pour moi, lorsque j'aurai mangé mon chat, et que je me serai fait un manchon de sa peau, il faudra que je meure de faim.  
– Quelle idée de vouloir bouffer le chat. Miaw! Un imbécile ce benjamin!  
– Je suis d'accord avec toi, un peu trop pragmatique. Continuons, ça va comme je lis ou tu préfères comme je faisais en classe, à la belle époque?  
Harry, en riant:  
– Non ça ira. Continue, comme ça. Ta voix, on dirait du miel. Et quand tu chantes ça donne quoi?  
– Pas grand chose, mais je ne vais pas le faire là, ça me gêne... Le Chat qui entendait ce discours lui dit d'un air posé et sérieux : Ne vous affligez point, mon maître, vous n'avez qu'à me donner un sac, et me faire faire une paire de bottes pour aller dans les broussailles, et vous verrez que vous n'êtes pas si mal partagé que vous croyez. Quoique le Maître du chat ne fît pas grand fond là-dessus, il lui avait vu faire tant de tours de souplesse, pour prendre des rats et des souris, qu'il ne désespéra pas d'en être secouru dans sa misère.  
Harry, en secouant la tête.  
– Très optimiste! Moi si j'étais le chat, je l'aurais laissé dans sa misère. Il ne fait rien dans l'histoire en plus, c'est le chat qui se tape tout le boulot.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Tu veux que je t'en lise un autre, ça a l'air de réveiller des souvenirs pénibles.  
– Non non, continue... Mais caresse-moi la tête, ça me réconforte.  
Severus, mort de rire.  
– Lorsque le chat eut ce qu'il avait demandé, il se botta bravement, et mettant son sac à son cou et s'en alla dans une garenne où il y avait grand nombre de lapins. Il attendit que quelque jeune lapin, peu instruit encore des ruses de ce monde, vînt se fourrer dans son sac pour manger ce qu'il y avait mis. À peine fut-il couché, qu'il eut contentement ; un jeune étourdi de lapin entra dans son sac, et le maître chat tirant aussitôt les cordons le prit et le tua sans miséricorde. Tout glorieux de sa proie, il s'en alla chez le Roi et demanda à lui parler.  
Harry, mi-figue:  
– Moi si j'avais été le Roi et que j'avais rencontré un Chat qui parle, je lui aurais donné ma fille en mariage, ou plutôt mon ténébreux de fils parce qu'il préfère les hommes. Passe-moi le bouquin, je vais lire un peu... ''Mais restez un peu cher Chat botté et rencontrez mon fils bien aimé, je cherche à le caser mais personne n'en veut, trop ténébreux, peut-être que vous, avec votre dégaine, vous arriveriez à le dérider? Le Chat se tâta un peu, d'un côté l'autre crétin qui veut le bouffer et de l'autre, le Roi qui lui propose son fils. Dilemme cornélien, il réfléchit -2 minutes et décida d'accepter la proposition du Roi.'' A toi...  
Severus, en râlant:  
– On avait dit de la lecture, pas de l'improvisation. Je suis mauvais en improvisation... ''Le fils du Roi, pendant ce temps, se branlait comme à son habitude, devant un livre de poésie chevaleresque. Lorsque le poilu de chat apparut, il n'en fit pas grand cas. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le chat lui dise...''  
– ''Oh fils du Roi, votre père s'inquiète de votre air taciturne et m'a chargé de vous apprendre la vie. Marions-nous, marions-nous, marions-nous au chant des tourterelles, mon amour à la voix douce comme du miel...''  
– ''Un chat qui récite des poèmes, se dit l'imbécile de fils du Roi, ça mérite le détour et pour la première fois de sa vie, il releva les yeux de son bouquin et cessa de se branler. J'ai attendu votre présence depuis ma naissance, votre absence me remplissait de souffrance...''  
– ''Le Chat-botté se frotta les pattes l'une contre l'autre. Emballé c'est pesé. Je le prends. Faisons-lui le coup des yeux doux et s'il résiste, je l'épouse. Ni une, ni deux, le Chat-botté ouvrit ses orbites, ses yeux doublèrent de volume et devinrent larmoyants mais le fils du Roi, placide, resta impavide. Alors comme ça, vous aimez la poésie cher ami? J'ai une grosse collection d'ouvrages à ce sujet. Peut-être pourrions-nous les parcourir ensemble? Le Chat demeura interdit. Son charme légendaire, n'aurait-il pas d'effet sur son futur mari?''  
Severus, en riant:  
– ''Si si... Le fils du Roi pensa, ils doivent tous être à ses genoux. Je vais la jouer détaché. Peut-être même un peu cynique. Et son esprit s'égara, une fois de plus sur la chose en se demandant comment ils pourraient procéder... Il n'entendit rien du discours du Chat mais hocha cependant la tête.''  
– ''Le Chat répéta car il vit que son compagnon était coincé dans une douce rêverie. Il en profita pour lui prendre la main. J'acquiesçais pour les poèmes mais j'aime également les romans de cape et d'épée.''  
– ''Oh mais j'en ai, j'ai tout ce que vous voulez Monsieur le Chat-botté. Nous ne nous ennuierons jamais.''  
Harry, gentiment:  
– ''Le Chat se gratta la moustache. Il était clair que pour le fils du Roi, la vie se résumait à ses romans. Il faudrait qu'il le sorte un peu de son château, quand même. Mais je sais ce qui vous tracasse, lui dit le Chat. Vous me trouvez trop... poilu sans doute. N'ayez crainte. Je connais une fée qui s'appelle Charlotte, elle vit dans la forêt et pourrait bien me transformer en beau parti, en tout cas, jusqu'à minuit. Le soir nous nous pelotonnerons l'un contre l'autre, en tout bien tout honneur. Et le matin, je reprendrais ma forme humaine, si cela vous convient.''  
– ''Le fils du Roi rougit jusqu'aux oreilles de se sentir aussi bien compris. Il secoua un peu la tête puis avoua: Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de votre grandeur et je n'ai à vous offrir que quelques ouvrages poussiéreux, un caractère austère et un physique discutable mais bon, au moins, je suis riche.''  
Harry passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse tendrement.  
– ''Moi je vous trouve à mon goût, mon prince. Ce caractère austère, ce n'est qu'une façade, au fond vous êtes, un grand romantique Monsieur Snape et un homme adorable, je le sens, foi de Chat Botté. Il se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent deux enfants. Fin.''  
Severus, en riant:  
– Quoi, déjà? Je pensais qu'on allait, au moins, aller jusqu'à la forêt voir la fée, qu'elle nous dirait que ce n'est pas possible ton fantasme et que je te prendrais quand même comme mari sous ta forme de chat.  
– Mais non, c'est une fée et c'est un conte, tout est possible! Arrête de créer des obstacles qui n'existent pas, Chouchou. Et si on remettait en marche ton instrument?  
– Ah oui, la flûte enchantée, elle bande pour toi depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Les romans de cape et d'épée, tu aimes vraiment ça?  
– Je ne connais que les trois mousquetaires mais j'ai bien aimé. Oui fais-moi découvrir autre chose.  
Severus l'embrasse gentiment.  
– Allons au lit, la chambre doit être à point et j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec mon mari.

– Le cahier?  
Severus, en riant:  
– Sous ton coussin à Poudlard.  
– Merde! Il faudra que je pense à faire une copie et à en garder un exemplaire ici. Bon tant pis, on fera sans pour cette fois. Comment on faisait avant?  
– C'était moins drôle mais on meublait... Oh oui chéri! Oh oui chéri! En boucle...  
– Ça t'a titillé les romans de cape et d'épée, pourquoi?  
Severus, en haussant les épaules.  
– C'est pas tant les romans de cape et d'épée, c'est plutôt le fait de lire ensemble quelque chose.  
– Ah mais on peut le faire, prenons n'importe quoi, je m'en fous, si ça te fait plaisir! J'attends toujours cette liste. On va la faire maintenant. J'ai assez attendu. De toute façon, moi, sans ton cahier, je n'arrive plus à faire l'amour... Accio bloc et stylo... Je t'écoute...  
– Lire un roman ensemble, une page chacun, jusqu'à l'aube, un truc qui nous tient en haleine, les deux... Aller dans un spa et se faire masser côte à côte, main dans la main... Une balade en forêt, à l'aube, si on croise des animaux, tant mieux... Prendre un bain ensemble... Aller au théâtre et à l'opéra pour faire genre mais se moquer tout le long... Aller danser... D'autres voyages, j'ai bien aimé le premier... Se marier en blanc... Avoir des enfants et les éduquer correctement... Passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et mourir le premier... Être enterrés côte à côte... Refaire une vie ensemble si possible où on le même âge et qu'on se connait depuis l'enfance, je veux bien faire la femme... Regarder des films classiques à la TV... Faire un jardin ensemble... Que tu m'écrives un poème... C'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment. Ah si, refaire l'amour sans mon cahier, de temps en temps.  
Harry pose la liste et l'embrasse amoureusement.  
– Pourquoi, se marier en blanc?  
– Un fantasme pour voir la tête des gens...  
– Pour le poème, je veux bien si tu m'écris des lettres, une lettre contre un poème. Le reste, je fais tout ce que tu veux... Enterrés côte à côte, toi tu prévois, j'aime bien. Faisons l'amour, je me rappelle soudain comment on faisait...  
Harry l'embrasse tendrement et le déshabille.  
– J'ai envie de toi. J'aime bien, les éduquer correctement, ça ne met pas de pression. Toi tu te chargeras de l'éducation et moi, je leur ferais des gouzi gouzi... Severine et Elarie, moi j'aime bien les noms. Essayons de trouver mieux, moi j'aime bien Coraline.  
– Zoé... Bon elle passerait toujours en dernier s'ils font par ordre alphabétique des prénoms mais en général c'est le nom de famille. Comment on fait Potter-Snape? Par ordre alphabétique. De toute façon, ils vont zaper mon nom et les appeler Potter au bout d'un moment. Les initiales c'est rigolo, ça fait P-S...  
Severus l'embrasse dans le cou et le déshabille. Harry, inspiré:  
– Appellons la tienne Zoé Snape-Potter et la mienne Coraline Potter-Snape...  
– Ou alors on est réaliste et on gicle le deuxième nom de famille. Zoé Snape et Coraline Potter. C'est plus joli. Et comme ça je pourrais les appeler Mlle Potter et Mlle Snape. Ce sera drôle.  
Un baiser passionné. Harry, à regret:  
– Il me manque ton cahier...  
– Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais c'est un peu répétitif, soit tu me fais une fellation, soit une branlette. Des fois, j'imaginais le reste mais c'était... Rien à voir avec la réalité. Mais ça c'était plus tard, après la lettre. Et à la fin, c'est devenu une sorte de journal intime mais je me branlais quand même dessus.  
Harry, en riant:  
– Tu t'es déjà branlé sur mes devoirs?  
– Non, ils n'étaient pas si bons que ça. Si tu t'appliquais un peu. Viens ici, j'ai froid... Réchauffe-moi.  
– Mais je ne sais jamais ce que tu veux dans ces devoirs. Je recopie un peu les phrases du livre et je change 2-3 adjectifs.  
Severus, hilare:  
– Oui j'ai vu. Des fois, ça me fait presque rire, quand j'ai le temps, je regarde les phrases de départ... Essaie d'inventer un truc, t'es doué pour inventer des trucs, alors vas-y, lâche-toi, ça améliorerait tes devoirs, promis.  
– Tu pourrais le dire, ce que tu veux dans les devoirs. Des théories et puis...?  
– Bon, le devoir parfait, tu écris ce que tu as retenu avec tes mots, tu fais des liens avec ce que tu as appris en Potions et dans d'autres matières, pour finir tu m'achèves avec quelques théories et je jouis.  
Harry, épouvanté:  
– Je sens une pression subtile! On va essayer.  
– C'est ta bite? De toute façon, je ne te mettrais pas moins que Acceptable. C'est vrai que c'était plus facile avec le cahier, là on se perd un peu en conjoncture.  
– Moi ce que j'aimerais c'est qu'on mettent nos bites l'une contre l'autre. Je me branle et je t'effleure en même temps, voir si j'arrive à te faire partir. Ensuite, on attend 5 minutes et on fait la même chose dans l'autre sens, je te branle et je m'effleure pour voir si je pars.  
Severus, mort de rire:  
– Et moi pendant ce temps, je prends des notes? Je propose un autre protocole d'expérience. Je te branle et tu me branles ensuite. Au moins, comme ça je participe.  
– Et ensuite on refait un autre tour ou je me branle et ensuite tu te branles.  
– Est-ce qu'on peut lire pendant les périodes réfractaires? Moi ça m'aiderait sinon je vais avoir envie de repartir direct...  
– Oui continuons l'histoire du Chat botté, si tu veux, ou lis m'en un autre ou lisons à tour de rôle.  
– Attends je vais tenter un truc... Accio une histoire pour Harry Potter et Severus Snape.  
Un livre vole dans ses mains. Don Quichotte. Tiens, étrange!  
– Tu connais?  
– De nom et on avait lu une histoire à l'école avec des moulins à vents. Je ne me rappelle plus de rien mais j'avais trouvé ça marrant.  
Severus, franchement:  
– Moi je n'ai jamais réussi à le lire, trop barré. Essayons ensemble... Je te préviens moi je saute les descriptions des paysages, ça me soûle.  
– Je n'aime pas non plus, moi je ne lis que les dialogues.  
– Ah carrément! Faisons ça! Ah mais non, d'abord on se branle, j'avais oublié...  
Clin d'oeil de Severus.  
– Posons le livre là, ça me distrait... Approche-toi, Chaton.  
Sexe contre sexe, envie d'attraper les deux... Tant pis pour le protocole. Le sien de la main gauche, l'autre de la main droite. Est-ce qu'il y a des dialogues dans Don Quichotte? Il se parle beaucoup à lui-même, est-ce que ça compte?  
Harry, mi-figue:  
– Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais?  
– Je nous branle distraitement. Rends-toi utile et lis-moi quelques dialogues, il n'y en a pas, à mon avis...  
Harry prend le livre et tourne les pages. Il ne s'arrête pas. Dire que lui, il se tape tout ça. Quelle audace, ça l'excite. Et voilà il est parti! On continue...  
– Un à zéro... Ah ici. Chapitre 1 : « Car, se disait-il, il n'est pas juste que cheval d'aussi fameux chevalier, et si bon par lui-même, reste sans nom connu. » ... ... ... C'est tout pour le chapitre 1.  
– Oh punaise oui ! Oui!  
Et il est reparti.  
– Deux à zéro... Chapitre 2 : Non pas celui-là. Celui-ci : « Heureux âge et siècle heureux, celui où paraîtront à la clarté du jour mes fameuses prouesses dignes d'être gravées dans le bronze, sculptées en marbre, et peintes sur bois, pour vivre éternellement dans la mémoire des âges futurs ! Ô toi, qui que tu sois, sage enchanteur, destiné à devenir le chroniqueur de cette merveilleuse histoire, je t'en prie, n'oublie pas mon bon Rossinante, éternel compagnon de toutes mes courses et de tous mes voyages. » Il a nommé son cheval, on progresse...  
Severus rigole.  
Harry, placide:  
– Celui-ci : « Ô princesse Dulcinée, dame de ce cœur captif ! une grande injure vous m'avez faite en me donnant congé, en m'imposant, par votre ordre, la rigoureuse contrainte de ne plus paraître en présence de votre beauté. Daignez, ô ma dame, avoir souvenance de ce cœur, votre sujet, qui souffre tant d'angoisses pour l'amour de vous. » ... Amour à sens unique, un brin insistant.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Je t'aime, mon amour! Ohhhh! 3 à... 1!  
– Ouuuui! Ouf! Ça calme... Là, je vais passer c'est inintéressant. Celui-là : « Si Votre Grâce, seigneur chevalier, lui dit-il, vient chercher un gîte, sauf le lit, car il n'y en a pas un seul dans cette hôtellerie, tout le reste s'y trouvera en grande abondance.» Il lui répond: « Pour moi, seigneur châtelain, quoi que ce soit me suffit. Mes parures, ce sont les armes ; mon repos, c'est le combat. » L'autre: « À ce train-là, les lits de Votre Grâce sont des rochers durs, et son sommeil est toujours veiller. S'il en est ainsi, vous pouvez mettre pied à terre, bien assuré de trouver dans cette masure l'occasion et les occasions de ne pas dormir, non de la nuit, mais de l'année entière. » Il est drôle l'hôtelier, je l'aime bien.  
Severus, hilare:  
– Oui c'est surtout ta façon de lire qui est drôle, mon chéri. Continue, tu rends ce truc buvable!  
– Oui, en général, ça arrange assez. Celui-là est pas mal: « Pourvu qu'il y ait plusieurs truitelles, répondit don Quichotte, elles pourront servir de truites, car il m'est égal qu'on me donne huit réaux en monnaie ou bien une pièce de huit réaux. D'ailleurs, il se pourrait qu'il en fût de ces truitelles comme du veau, qui est plus tendre que le bœuf, ou comme du chevreau, qui est plus tendre que le bouc. Mais, quoi que ce soit, apportez-le vite ; car la fatigue et le poids des armes ne se peuvent supporter sans l'assistance de l'estomac. » Déni total, mais on sent bien qu'il a la dalle. Et c'est finit pour le chapitre 2.  
Severus saisit le bouquin et l'expédie au loin.  
– Bon viens ici, tu m'émoustilles! J'ai envie de toi.  
– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Oui prends-moi...  
– Disons que la finesse de ton résumé m'a mis à genoux!


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapitre 94 : Le briefing**

La fine équipe autour de la table: Lizia, Severus, Charlotte, Fred et Georges.  
Georges, jovial:  
– Cher futurs collègues, bonjour! Nous avons déblayés nos locaux et nous nous sommes condensés au rez-de-chaussée. Le premier étage est vide, la réserve est vide et le sous-sol est vide. Les clients s'impatientent. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
Severus, hilare:  
– Et si on aménageait? Je prends le PV. Pour ma part, je vais voir avec Dumbledore s'il y a du matériel à Poudlard qu'il n'utilise plus. Sinon on achètera. Je vais faire une liste de ce dont j'ai besoin pour débuter et des potions courantes et moins courantes que je peux réaliser et après je verrais avec Mme Scamander ce qu'elle souhaite proposer dans sa boutique.  
Lizia, sévère:  
– Mais tout, Monsieur Snape, voyons large! Et pour le matériel et les ingrédients, je peux nous avoir des prix chez mes fournisseurs, enfin ceux qui restent. Ça tombe bien, ce sont les meilleurs. J'aurais besoin d'aide pour déménager, je dois avoir vidé mes locaux pour le 15 février. Et j'aurais besoin de votre aide Monsieur Snape pour agencer la boutique, vu que vous êtes un habitué.  
George, chevaleresque:  
– On va t'aider à déménager et à agencer tout ça, ne t'inquiète pas Lizia!  
Severus, lucide:  
– Oui moi je ne suis pas un client lambda, je vais directement vers les ingrédients rares. Il faudrait se renseigner sur les meilleures ventes de potions. Amortentia et Felix Felicis, je suppose.  
Lizia, en levant les yeux au ciel.  
– Merci Georges, moi la populace me demande toujours des potions cosmétiques.  
– Bon, je m'y mettrais...  
George, gentiment:  
– Et les aménagements pour le sous-sol?  
Severus, placide:  
– Des fenêtres pour ahérer, une cheminée si possible, un évier avec l'eau courante et une douche. La dernière, j'y tiens et je la fais installer à mes frais si jamais.  
Lizia, en hochant la tête:  
– C'est à cause des potions, l'odeur est tenace, je comprends...  
– Oui à Poudlard, je me douche 4x par jour.  
Ne pas regarder les deux autres qui se bidonnent sûrement.  
George, impassible:  
– Les fenêtres, ça me paraît indispensable. La cheminée, non trop de travaux, L'évier, il y en a déjà un et la douche, je vais plutôt faire une salle de bain réservée au personnel à l'étage, moi ça m'arrange aussi quand je squatte au bureau... Charlotte?  
– J'ai du matériel chez moi, je peux déjà commencer avec ça et je ferais une liste de ce dont j'ai besoin. Pour le financement, ça se passe comment?  
George, gentiment:  
– Ça dépend... Soit on fait trois groupes séparés et indépendants et chacun profite de ses gains. Soit on fait un groupe avec tout le monde et on divise le total des gains et chacun reçoit le même salaire. Votons... Qui est pour la première?  
Lizia et Charlotte lèvent la main.  
– Et la deuxième?  
Tout le monde lève la main.  
Charlotte, gênée:  
– Moi la deuxième m'arrange mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais des gains faramineux.  
Lizia, en riant:  
– Idem!  
Georges, ravi:  
– Va pour la deuxième, tout le monde finit pauvre comme job. Mais va falloir bosser un peu, surtout Severus. Je sais comme tu aimes glander.  
Severus, hilare:  
– Moi à 17h je suis loin et je ne me fais que me doucher toute la journée. Par contre, je prends le PV.  
Tous, mort de rire.  
Georges, taquin:  
– Tu es sûr que tu veux abandonner ta planque à Poudlard?  
– Oui sûr! Il me casse tous les pieds. Au moins ici, je suis en bonne compagnie.  
Lizia, taquine:  
– Et pour les clients, Monsieur Snape, je vous les envoie?  
– Je viendrais de temps en temps regarder par dessus votre épaule, je sais comme ça vous met à l'aise... Venez me chercher quand quelqu'un se plaint ou demande le potionniste. Comme dans les grands restaurants quand on veut serrer la main au Chef. Qui a vu Ratatouille ici?  
Fred et Charlotte lèvent la main. Severus rigole.  
George, mi-figue:  
– Bon parlons d'un sujet intéressant, la devanture. Charlotte, tu nous fais un croquis avec toutes la bande. Un truc genre Mont Rushmore. Ma figure on n'y touche pas, on vous rajoutera à côté, même Fred. Pour le titre, on l'allongera...  
Fred, placide:  
– Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ¦ Charlotte jamais aux fraises, Relooking et conseils ¦ Mme Scamander & M. Snape, Ingrédients et Potions pour exigeants  
Severus applaudit, tout le monde s'y met.  
– C'est la première fois que je me réjouis de commencer un job...


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapitre 95 : La table**

Georges, curieux:  
– Comment tu m'as trouvé?  
Lizia, en souriant:  
– Comme d'habitude, Monsieur loyal. C'était bien.  
– J'ai faim, pas toi?  
– Non, j'ai déjà soupé. Pourquoi tu me proposes un rendez-vous? C'est non.  
Georges, excédé:  
– Tu vas me résister combien de temps encore? Toi et moi c'est écrit dans les étoiles. Activons...  
– Charlotte t'a donné mon nom, elle peut se tromper...  
Georges secoue la tête.  
– Non je ne crois pas. Quel est le problème Lizia?  
– Je ne sais pas, les cinquante filles qu'il y a eu avant?  
Georges, emprunté:  
– Une dizaine à peine... Rien de cassant.  
– Moi j'ai attendu parce que je croyais au grand amour.  
– Désolé! Il faut croire que je ne suis pas aussi patient... Un baiser et si ça ne colle pas, je te laisse tranquille à vie.  
Lizia hoche la tête. Le choc!  
Georges, incertain:  
– Sûr?  
Lizia s'approche et plante ses lèvres sur les siennes. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5.  
– C'était comment?  
– Laisse-moi faire.  
C'était pas si mal, mais elle n'était pas dedans. Comment lui faire déconnecter son cerveau?  
Georges s'approche et l'enlace gentiment. Elle, rigide. Trois pas en arrière.  
– Oublions ça.  
Lizia, en larmes. La reprendre dans ses bras, pourquoi pas. Cette fois, elle se blottit contre lui. Une érection. Il la serre plus fort. Elle, hilare:  
– C'est un lapin dans ton chapeau ou tu es content de me voir?  
– Les deux... Au moins ça t'amuse.  
Sa bouche sur la mienne. On la serre à l'étouffer. On l'embrasse à suffoquer. On verra bien.  
Elle se laisse faire sans répondre. Essayons plus tendrement, là ça lui plaît. D'habitude, il n'est pas fan des effusions, mais il resterait bien là, dans ses bras, à perpétuité.

C'est bien Lizia, tu t'en sors. Au moins lui, il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. C'est pas comme l'autre qui t'a peloté à l'école et t'a fourré sa langue dans le gosier. Envie de lui mettre la main dans les cheveux, faisons-le. Envie de l'embrasser plus doucement encore. Et si on lui faisait juste des bisous sur les lèvres. Et si on l'embrassait sur le visage? Les paupières, le front, les joues, le nez pourquoi pas, retour à la bouche. Dans le cou? Sucer un peu et laisser une marque. La sienne. Se frotter contre lui. Le basculer sur la table.  
Georges, stupéfait:  
– Elle tiendra mais il y a peut-être plus confortable...  
– Chez moi c'est la cata, à l'hôtel c'est sordide, c'est la table ou rien.  
– D'accord. Accio couverture. Accio coussin. Des fois, je dors au boulot.  
C'est lui de toute façon. On va le déshabiller. On a assez attendu. Enlever le blazer, défaire la cravate, déboutonner le gilet. Les mains tremblent un peu mais rien de dramatique. On va verrouiller la porte et augmenter un peu la température.

Pourquoi elle tient à cette table, c'est inconfortable au possible. Elle étale la couverture dessus. La chemise, elle la déboutonne, appliquée. Je vais la laisser me déshabiller d'abord.  
– Pas très poilu, c'est rigolo les tâches de rousseur.  
Hochons la tête. Dieu sait ce qu'elle va dire quand elle va voir le reste. Heureusement que je suis blindé.  
Lizia, taquine:  
– Toi fais les dialogues, moi je m'occupe de nous déshabiller.  
Georges, mi-figue:  
– Le narrateur: De toute sa vie, Lizia n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi placide malgré son ''compliment'', il bandait encore, oh c'était une érection ténue et fugace mais Georges tenait le coup. La table, dure comme du bois, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Lizia retira prestement la chemise de son bien-aimé, qu'elle plia délicatement, et déposa sur une chaise pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de faux plis. Face à face avec le pantalon, elle resta empruntée, une bonne demi-heure, puis dégrafa la ceinture, d'un coup sec...  
– Et le fouetta avec... Finalement, je vais faire les dialogues, toi déshabille-nous.  
Avec plaisir! On enlève les chaussettes, le pantalon et on garde le caleçon.  
Lizia, mi-figue:  
– Georges se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse, on aurait dit qu'il avait un train à prendre, mais peut-être était-ce de l'impatience? Il garda son caleçon, par pudeur sans doute ou ne voulait-il pas effrayer Lizia, qui claquait des dents à l'idée de voir son zob. Est-il gros ou petit, large ou mince, se demandait-elle.  
On va juste écarter le caleçon pour qu'elle le voit et ensuite on le remet. Il ressemble à ça.  
Lizia, mi-figue:  
– Un aperçu du fabuleux zob de son cher et tendre, mais seulement un aperçu, hélas...  
Très bien, on va l'enlever, du coup, le caleçon. Vous êtes toute habillée Madame, je commence par le haut ou par le bas?  
Lizia, lucide:  
– Nu comme un vermisseau fébrile, il hésitait... Vexé, il lui enleva ses collants sans délicatesse aucune.  
– Je vais reprendre les dialogues et nous déshabiller. Toi, fais la morte pendant ce temps, ça m'excite.  
– Il partagea ses fantasmes les plus noirs et pervers et elle en fut toute émoustillée.  
Gavissime! Enlevons-lui sa robe.  
George, franchement:  
– Georges se trouvait sur un bateau, à la dérive. Qu'est-ce qu'il ramait! Et l'autre placide, complètement à la masse, prenait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter. De la lingerie fine? Un soutien-gorges qui se dégrafe sur le devant. Georges se dit, on va gagner du temps. La poitrine voluptueuse mais elle elle dirait, bof, passable, j'ai connu mieux.  
– Ses compliments grivois mettaient Lizia au supplice. Elle était toute mouillée.  
Contrôlons, sèche comme le Sahara plutôt. Mais que c'est laborieux! Prenons-la dans nos bras et enroulons-nous dans la couverture. Ensuite on reste comme ça et on se tait. Là on est bien! Ses seins contre mon torse. Sexe contre sexe, ça fonctionne toujours. Miss Catastrophe. À moins qu'elle fasse exprès, parce qu'elle sait que les autres, je couche avec une fois et après, je me lasse.  
Je vais la regarder dans les yeux pour en avoir le coeur net. Un regard lubrique, et derrière une trouille monstre, et derrière le doute, et derrière l'innocence.  
Okay arrière toute avec les rames! Des bisous, un peu partout sur le visage.  
– Ça va ma petite mignonne?  
– Mmh mmh. Tu bandes encore, c'est bon signe.  
– Oui enfin quand je suis contre toi c'est difficile de faire autrement mais prenons notre temps, on ne va pas faire ça maintenant sur cette table. Où est-ce que tu aimerais être, pour la première fois?  
Lizia, gentiment:  
– J'ai un fantasme avec du sable et la mer, ça me fait planer quand j'y pense. La table, c'est plus terre à terre.  
– Moi je n'ai jamais décollé, je te l'avoue. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me lassais si vite.  
– Alors ne couchons jamais...  
Georges, doucement:  
– Ou faisons semblant. J'aime être en toi mon amour. Il n'y a pas d'endroit ou j'aimerais le mieux être. Oups, excuse, elle se réveille. On parle d'elle, c'est pour ça.  
– Moi je l'ai trouvée très jolie.  
– Merci, parle-moi de ton fantasme, si tu veux...  
– Tu es en maillot de bain, bleu marine, à rayures. Tu sors de l'eau, humide, moi je suis restée au soleil longtemps, j'ai la peau brûlante. Le clash quand tu viens contre moi, ça fait presque de la vapeur d'eau. Autour de nous, il y a les mouettes, c'est tout. Tu veux coucher, moi je veux t'embrasser d'abord. Tu es empressé et oppressé dans ton maillot de bain, mais tu patientes et tu le gardes, jusqu'à ce que je sois prête. Je t'embrasse partout, ça te rend fou. Toi tu aimerais passer à la suite du programme. Tu me tâte un peu les fesses pour me donner envie et moi je te donne une fessée et je te dis, on attend Monsieur Weasley, on attend. Après je te lèche partout et là tu n'en peux vraiment plus. Tu m'enlèves mon maillot de bain et tu prends mes seins dans ta bouche. Moi ça m'excite mais ce que j'aimerais que tu fasses c'est que tu m'embrasses et que tu me lèches partout comme je viens de le faire. C'est ce que je te dis au bout d'un moment et tu me réponds: "Mais demande-moi ce que tu veux, ma chérie, je suis qu'un pauvre homme, je ne peux pas deviner, nous c'est le sexe qui nous dirige, dites-moi stop quand vous voulez." Alors tu m'embrasses et tu me lèches, jusqu'à ce que je perde patience. Le soleil se couche et tu entres en moi.  
On dirait un souvenir authentique, peut-être dans le futur. Il va la serrer fort dans ses bras.  
– Je t'aime. Ça je ne l'ai dit à personne. Je t'aime Lizia. Je t'aime. Ça fait du bien de le dire, pour une fois.  
– Je t'aime Georges. Prenons notre temps.  
– Oui. Restons comme ça encore! Je suis désolée ma chérie d'avoir été impatient. Avec les autres c'était nul, nul, nul, nul, nul, nul, promis...  
Lizia, franchement:  
– Et moi je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé et d'avoir été si têtue et complètement nouille, avouons-le. Et toi, tes fantasmes?  
– Je suis désespérément peu imaginatif, ma puce. Je compte sur toi. La plage, ça m'a donné envie de le faire en vrai. Notre première fois à la plage, ça me plaît. Et, en attendant, habituons-nous l'un à l'autre et laissons cette pauvre table tranquille.  
– J'en ai un dans la forêt aussi... À l'aube sur le balcon... Dans une piscine... Dans un champs... Dans le noir... Devant une cheminée sur une peau de bête... Au pied d'un volcan... Dans un château...  
– Rien de plus banal?  
– Dans un lit rond... Sur un tapis persan... Sur une table de réunion...  
– Je t'aime, ma douce. Qu'est-ce que je t'aime! De quoi tu as envie?  
Lizia, gentiment:  
– Restons comme ça, enlacés, jusqu'à ce qu'on se lasse.  
– D'accord. Ça veut dire quoi, chez moi c'est la cata?  
– Un studio, pas très bien meublé, même le chat squatte chez les voisins. Je n'ai plus fait le ménage depuis un petit moment, trop occupé à travailler pour essayer de sauver ma boutique du naufrage.  
Georges, gentiment:  
– Ma pauvre chérie... Il y a un lit?  
– Un canapé-lit, il grince un peu. Je préfère cette table. Et toi pourquoi tu dors au boulot?  
– Fred squatte chez Charlotte et moi je me retrouve tout seul chez mes parents alors des fois, je reste là, j'ai un matelas, oublions cette table et allons dessus!  
Lizia, en riant:  
– Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt!  
– Tu m'as dit, c'est la table ou rien!  
– C'était une expression.  
– Je ne connais pas, ça veut dire quoi?  
– Qu'il ne faut pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre Monsieur Weasley.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapitre 96 : Le Gigolo**

L'aube pointe le bout de son nez. Toujours enlacés. Une nuit sympathique, même s'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Il faudrait qu'ils se lèvent avant que son frère débarque mais il n'a pas envie. Sa poupée, dans ses bras, se réveille gentiment. Un léger mouvement de recul.  
Georges, gentiment:  
– Du calme, c'est moi.  
– Ah c'est toi, j'ai cru que j'avais été kidnappée par un prédateur sexuel.  
– Non non, c'est juste moi.  
– Tant mieux, je tiens à ma virginité comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Prends-moi, s'il te plaît.  
Georges, en riant:  
– Ah oui, c'est l'aube!  
Georges l'embrasse doucement, elle rigole, puis, l'embrasse sur le front.  
– Quelle passion! Tu es folle de mon corps!  
– Je peux te branler, si tu veux.  
– Euh... Comme tu le sens...  
Sa main l'enserre et le branle de façon experte.  
Georges, stupéfait:  
– Où tu as appris à faire ça? Ne me dis pas que tu as vraiment été kidnappée par un prédateur sexuel.  
– Non, j'ai engagé un Gigolo pour qu'il m'apprenne les ficelles. Greg, il était très gentil.  
– Non mais j'hallucine! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a appris?  
– La branlette et la fellation, c'est tout.  
Georges, mortifié, place sa tête entre ses seins.  
– Greg, je déteste ce nom. Je déteste cet homme. Quel cauchemar, heureusement que vous êtes là. S'il vous a touché, je ne réponds plus de rien.  
– Ma tête, elle est là-haut, si jamais.  
– Tu permets, je discute avec une partie raisonnable de ton anatomie.  
– Eux, non non, c'est les pires.  
Georges se blottit.  
– Ils ont l'air lucides, doux et chauds.  
Une clef dans la serrure. Georges remonte la couverture.  
Fred, distrait:  
– Hello... Ah! Je peux repasser.  
Georges, en riant:  
– Qu'est-ce que tu penses du fait d'engager un prostitué pour... Aïe! Mais c'est mon frère, calme-toi... maîtriser l'art de la pipe et de la branlette.  
Fred, choqué, secoue la tête.  
– Moi, je ne pourrais pas. Je préfère... Beerk! Je vais déjeuner, je reviens...  
Lizia, mi-figue:  
– Comment ça Beurk?  
– C'est pas très romantique, à part si tu tombes amoureuse du prostitué comme dans Pretty Woman. T'en penses quoi, frérot?  
– Je suis sur le cul! Allons déjeuner!

Dans la rue, les trois marchent, songeur.  
Lizia, choquée:  
– Vous vous dites tout alors, tout tout tout tout tout.  
Georges, placide:  
– Non non, plus maintenant. Maintenant, il y a Severus et Charlotte, moi j'arrive bon dernier. N'est-ce pas Fred?  
– Oui enfin, il y a tous les autres après. C'était pas très délicat pour Lizia, effectivement. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'est pas rendu compte des implications.  
– Si si mais j'en avais marre. Tout le monde couche couche couche couche et moi rien du tout. Et je voulais pas passer pour la dernière des poires non plus. Vous ne direz rien à Monsieur Snape, promis! Il est tellement droit.  
Fred rigole. Georges, les yeux au ciel:  
– Oui enfin l'ancien Mangemort, j'ai connu plus droit quand même. Détends-toi. Bon, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour le prostitué mais quand même... Fred, on arrive pas à coucher, c'est une catastrophe.  
– Dans quel sens?  
– Soit c'est elle qui tue l'ambiance, soit c'est moi. Pas une once de romantisme.  
– Vous êtes peut-être un peu trop rationnels. Lâchez-vous.  
George, franchement:  
– J'arrive pas, elle rêve de décors grandioses et elle ne fait pas le ménage chez elle, elle veut pas m'y emmener. On est coincé au bureau sur cette saleté de table de réunion.  
Fred et Lizia, mort de rire.  
Fred, en riant:  
– Elle pourrait engager une femme de ménage et placer quelques bougies aux endroits stratégiques.  
Lizia, conquise:  
– Faire l'amour à la lueur des bougies, c'est génial, merci Fred.  
Fred ajuste son blazer, satisfait. Georges, mauvais perdant:  
– Oui enfin c'est pas révolutionnaire non plus. Et le chat, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait? Et le canapé-lit qui grince? Non c'est insurmontable. Eh maintenant, Greg! Où est-ce qu'elle a été le chercher!?  
– Sur internet. Désolée mais je ne suis pas désolée. Le chat on le mettra chez le voisin ou dans la salle de bain et on fera un sort de silence.  
Georges, intrigué:  
– Mais tu l'as sucé ou comment ça s'est passé?  
Fred se bouche les oreilles et chantonne:  
– Cinq et cinq trente six, les pruniers pour moi font des cerises, j'aime que la vie vire-virevolte autour de moi! Fifi, la fille fidèle... C'est Fifi Brindacier... Fifi la fille rebelle... C'est Fifi Brindacier!  
Il part en courant.  
Georges, distrait:  
– Tu disais?  
– Juste un petit peu, pour pratiquer.  
– Ohhhhhhhhhhh!  
– Il a dit que j'étais très douée et assidue.  
Georges, fâché:  
– Il t'a mis une note?  
– Pour une fois que c'est toi qui est jaloux. Pas besoin de note avec les commentaires qu'il m'a fait. Zut ton frère, parlons d'autre chose.  
Fred, lassé, devant la boulangerie:  
– Vous en êtes où, je dois aller déjeuner ailleurs?  
George, franchement:  
– Probablement.  
– Bon je vais prendre à l'emporter...  
– Mais non, c'est nous qui partons, toi pose-toi là et rejoins-nous à la boutique, quand tu veux. Bisou!  
Les deux se font la bises. Lizia, attendrie:  
– Ohhh, c'est mignon.  
Fred s'approche de Lizia, une franche poignée de main et il entre dans la boulangerie.  
Lizia, fâchée:  
– C'est malin! Tu l'as traumatisé avec ton histoire.  
– Comme ça au moins, il ne t'approchera pas de trop près. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte. Je perds la boule! Greg, il était comment?  
Les deux entrent dans la boulangerie. Lizia, lucide:  
– J'ai pris quelqu'un de beau, pour que ça soit moins pire.  
Georges lève les yeux au ciel.  
– Définis beau... Tu me trouves beau? Moi je te trouve à tomber, sans tes lunettes.  
– Je te trouve... Je vais prendre un pain un chocolat et un pain à la vanille, sur deux assiettes... Evidemment que tu es beau.  
Lizia se dirige vers la table de Fred et dépose le pain à la vanille devant lui.  
– Tiens mon petit chou, je suis désolée.  
La main sur la tête, elle le flatte.  
Fred, en riant:  
– Merci, maman, à tout à l'heure.

Franc succès! Elle retourne vers son cher et tendre. Il lui fait la gueule.  
Lizia, lassée:  
– Pff, prends ce que tu veux, je te l'offre.  
– Un pain à la vanille, s'il vous plaît.  
– J'ai une touche avec ton frère, il m'a appelé maman. Je m'excuse pour Greg mais toi tu ne t'ai pas excusé pour les 10 avant moi.  
Georges se met à genoux.  
– Pardonne-moi, je t'en conjure! Excuse cet affront!  
Tout le monde les regarde, c'est gênant, chevaleresque mais gênant.  
– Relève-toi. Tu es pardonné, si tu me pardonnes, sinon non.  
– Mais oui, c'était pour la beauté du geste. Oublions ça et marions-nous!  
George sort une boîte de sa poche. Coup d'œil à Fred, il lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête. Georges ouvre la boîte, un pendentif avec au bout une bague. Le diamant est étincelant quand même!  
Lizia, choquée:  
– Tu es malade! Oui mais tu es un malade! Un grand malade! Mais oui, si tu veux.  
– Je me suis dit profitons que je sois à genoux.  
Fred applaudit, mi-figue. Le public en liesse, enfin presque. Georges se relève et lui place le pendentif autour du cou.  
– Tu la mettras à ton doigt quand tu le sentiras.  
– Quand est-ce que tu as acheté ça?  
– Hier, avec Fred. Il disait que c'était trop tôt. Le loooser!  
Georges lui fait un signe de la victoire. Fred, gêné, baisse la tête.  
Lizia, taquine:  
– Vous êtes mignons, est-ce qu'on peut vous échanger, au bout d'un moment, quand on a fait le tour?  
Georges à Fred:  
– KSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! KSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
Lizia, en riant:  
– Non? Bon tant pis.

Fred, embarrassé, au téléphone:  
– Oui mon cœur, c'est moi. L'heure est grave. Georges a fait sa demande.  
Charlotte, en riant:  
– Paauvre Lizia, quel poseur ton frangin! Je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'y a pas besoin de l'imiter.  
– Ah ouf! J'en reviens pas qu'elle ait dit oui. Ils se connaissent à peine.  
– A mon avis, c'était beaucoup par pitié pour ne pas qu'il perde la face dans la boulangerie.  
– Ahhh! Très délicat de sa part. Je t'aime ma douce. Promis, je ne te ferais pas un coup comme ça. J'attendrais que tu sois prête enfin, qu'on soit prêt tous les deux. On en a jamais parlé. Qu'est-ce que tu penses du mariage?  
Charlotte, gentiment:  
– Je ne vais pas te mentir, chez les Moldus c'est très lourd et chez les sorciers, je ne suis pas une sorcière, je ne pourrais pas faire les vœux correctement enfin je pourrais les faire mais ça n'aura aucune identité magique.  
– Voyons-nous! Par téléphone, c'est trop dur, tu es où?  
– Au 63.  
– Je suis au 70, rejoins-moi, je t'aime.  
– Ne boucle pas, s'il te plaît! Et si nos enfants n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. C'est 50/50.  
Fred, franchement:  
– Je m'en fiche! Et pour le mariage sorcier, on peut le faire autrement, sûrement. Je n'ai pas envie non plus de me marier chez les Moldus, le prêtre, le juge, tout le tintouin, Beerk!  
– J'arrive mon cœur, j'ai pleuré un petit peu mais c'est de joie.  
Charlotte ouvre la porte de la boulangerie, Fred se lève. Elle arrive à sa table et se jette dans ses bras.  
– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un homme tel que toi? Renseignons-nous pour le mariage sorcier, sinon, faisons notre propre cérémonie.  
– Oui, c'est encore mieux, je pense. Gardons ce qui nous plaît et inventons le reste. Je vais prendre Severus comme témoin. Il y aura mes frères et mes parents, le reste, je m'en tape!


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapitre 97 : Le guignol**

La clef dans la serrure, vite sur le lit, faisons semblant de dormir.  
Lizia, en riant:  
– C'est là. Embrasse-moi pour divertir l'attention, si jamais.  
Attends qu'est-ce qu'elle lui ramène!? Il ouvre un œil. Un sacré guignol, sapé comme l'as de pique. C'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout!  
Le guignol, hilare:  
– C'est sobre.  
Oui ben c'est chez moi, ne t'habitue pas trop. Heureusement que j'ai cette option chez les voisins.  
Lizia, gênée:  
– Oui, j'aime le minimalisme. Et ça c'est Guizmo qui dort sur le lit.  
Le guignol, ironique:  
– Gouzi, gouzi. Tu nous laisses une petite place?  
Peut-être pas si guignol que ça. Étirons-nous et migrons vers le bas. Aucune compassion, je vais être relégué dans la salle de bain.  
Lizia, enthousiaste:  
– Ah tiens, d'habitude, il n'écoute rien.  
– Vu sa gueule, il comprend tout ce qu'on dit. Garde-le à l'œil, des fois qu'il veuille conquérir le monde.  
Le pas-si-guignol s'assied sur le lit et teste. Grincements enthousiastes du meuble. C'est de la merde, je suis d'accord avec toi.  
– Ah oui, d'accord! Tu ne plaisantais pas.  
Lizia fait mine de se laisser tomber sur ses genoux. Ça sent le sapin.  
– Miaw?  
Le pas-si-guignol, lassé:  
– Et si t'allais faire un tour chez le voisin, pendant qu'on essaie, pas très adroitement, de coucher? Qu'est-ce que t'en dit?  
– Miaah.  
– Oui mais bon, si tu nous regardes, ça me gêne.  
Je te jure, qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire.  
– Miah. Miah. Miah.  
Le pas-si-guignol se marre.  
– À la revoyure! On t'appellera quand ce sera fini.  
Revenir dans un quart d'heure, c'est noté.

Le chat se barre par la chatière. Défi numéro un, relevé!  
Lizia sort un paquet de bougies, il y en a de toute les formes et de toutes les couleurs.  
– Merde les allumettes! Mais non je rigole, j'ai un briquet... Quelque part. Pendant ce temps, dispose les bougies comme tu veux.  
On va en mettre 15 sur chaque meuble, restons sobre.  
Lizia, désespérée:  
– Mauvaise nouvelle, le briquet est naze.  
– Ne paniquons pas, demandons aux voisins. J'y vais.  
– Évite le dealer au numéro 3, quoi qu'il aura sûrement du feu.  
George, ironique:  
– Commencer par le dealer, bonne idée! Souhaite-moi bonne chance!  
– Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, mon amour.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, George revient avec un paquet d'allumettes et Guizmo sur les talons.  
Lizia, en riant:  
– Ah vous êtes là, mes hommes, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
– Disons que ton chat n'est pas si aimé des voisins qu'on croyait mais ils m'ont filé une boîte d'allumettes en contrepartie. Tant pis pour le cats, on fera avec. Que la lumière soit!

Je vais me trouver un petit coin douillet, le temps qu'ils foutent le feu à la baraque. Sur le fauteuil. On dirait une veillée funèbre. Regardons discrètement où ils en sont. Préliminaires. Il lui caresse les cheveux, elle ricane comme une cane. Le pauvre!  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, ma douce?  
– Je crois qu'on a pris trop de bougies.  
– Mais non, mais non.  
– Miaw!  
Le guignol, conquis:  
– Il est drôle ce chat, gardons-le si jamais. Éteignons la moitié des bougies et embrassons-nous. Faisons le voeu de coucher ce soir.  
J'aime assez le pas-si-guignol, finalement. Il n'arrivera jamais à ses fins, par contre. Je la connais moi, la tue-l'ambiance.  
Il éteint les trois quart des bougies et entrouvre la fenêtre. Elle, alanguie sur le lit. C'est mieux moins de bougies, ça fait plus intime. Aidons-les avec l'atmosphère.  
– Miahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Le pas-si-guignol, lucide:  
– Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça manque de musique.  
George, amusé:  
– Top 50 des slows, adjugé! Ou tu préfères Zen attitude volume 28? C'est quoi cette merde!?  
– Des cadeaux, le reste est sur l'ordinateur mais prenons les slows, tu danses?  
– Le slow, oui.  
Eh ben voilà! Un petit peu de frotti-frotta et c'est réglé!

Un chouïa retro quand même, ça doit être un cadeau de ses parents. Prenons la 7, c'est la seule qu'il supporte. Bryan Ferry, Slave To Love, en boucle.  
Le coup de l'index, il lui fait signe de venir. Le chat en liesse. Elle se lève, en riant.  
Ses mains sur sa taille l'enserre. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou. Allez George lâche-toi un peu. Réveille le romantique qui est en toi. On se déhanche, on y croit.  
Et si on la regardait dans les yeux, pour changer. Gênée, elle se blottit contre son torse. Ça va aussi.  
Slave to love na na na na na...

Le pas-si-guignol est dedans, elle pas encore... Pourquoi elle résiste autant. Il est bien celui-là. Un brin cynique, comme elle. Lâche-toi! Il a bien choisi la chanson. Elle va l'avoir à l'usure. Plus qu'à patienter. Moi j'ai le temps, j'ai dormi toute la journée. Na na na na na...

Je déteste cette chanson. Pourquoi il a choisi celle-ci. Na na na na na! Il ne s'est pas foulé pour les paroles. Il l'a mise en boucle. Il danse pas mal, un peu raide mais si je me lâchais, peut-être que ça aiderait. On balance tout ce qu'on a.

Ouh là là, freestyle! Dé-serrons un peu la prise. Une main posée sur mes épaules, elle se lâche. Moi j'ai juste l'option, moins rigide.  
– Ma déesse de la danse... *Na na na na na. Na na na na na. Slave to love! No I can't escape, i'm a slave to love.*  
Essayons de la peloter un brin, les mains se baladent sur son dos. Elle m'attrape et me frotte contre elle, puis me relâche. Okay, tu veux me chauffer, c'est réussi. Elle se déhanche pratiquement à genoux à hauteur de ma braguette et susurre, slave to love. Tu vas loin ma puce! Si tu fais ça, je te prends et je te bascule.

Ouh il y a de l'action! Il serait peut-être temps de faire ma ronde de nuit. On s'échappe. À toute à l'heure les tourtereaux!

Le chat se barre. Aurait-il une ouverture? Pelotons-la plus franchement, ses mains glissent sur ses fesses. Elle fait mine de s'offusquer. Un coup d'œil aux bougies, rien ne crame. Juste envie de déposer sa tête contre ses seins. Basculons-la sur le lit.  
J'aurais peut-être dû l'embrasser avant. Elle va croire que je n'en veux qu'à sa poitrine. On va remonter. Dans les yeux, on plonge. Sourire en coin. Je me demande ce que tu vois toi dans mes yeux. Moi aujourd'hui, amusement et derrière la trouille de ne pas être à la hauteur, et derrière toujours l'innocence...  
– *Slave to love! Slave to love! Na na na na na na. Slave to love! No I can't escape, i'm a slave to love.*  
Et maintenant on l'embrasse tendrement, comme elle aime, tant pis si elle ne répond pas. Elle est peut-être figée de joie. Non, en fait, elle copie ce que je fais. Lâchons-nous et arrêtons de réfléchir deux secondes. Figures libres, c'est mieux. Faisons comme dans le fantasme de la plage, je l'embrasse partout. Commençons par le haut...

Des bisous, des bisous, des bisous... Oh que j'aime les bisous. Moi je vais dégrafer son pantalon et le branler, c'est sûrement ce qu'il voudrait. Un gémissement, quand même. Na na na na na. Na na na na na. Elle commence presque à passer au bout de la trentième fois. On continue, gémissements étouffés.  
– Laisse-toi aller et continue de m'embrasser, j'adore.  
Gémissements moins étouffés. C'est un challenge, comment le faire crier. Et si je le prenais dans ma bouche? Trop tôt sans doute, continuons la branlette, on accélère.

– Ralentis ma puce, sinon je lâche la purée.  
C'était graphique. Elle fait mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Bon, au moins, enlève-moi mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Enfin, laisse, je fais.  
– Désolé, je suis maniaque et le sperme ça fait des taches.  
C'était franc. Elle rigole un peu et m'enlève aussi mon blazer et ma chemise. On balance le tout par terre, tant pis. Moi je te déshabillerais petit à petit. Pour l'instant, pas besoin je t'embrasse dans le cou. Elle a ralenti le rythme, tant mieux, pas envie de jouir tout seul comme un con.  
– Laisse-toi faire ma puce, tu me branleras après...  
Arrivé à l'épaule, on va faire les bras aussi. Juste une nuée, peut-être s'attarder sur le coude. Et les mains, elle l'air d'aimer, attardons-nous aussi. Pas de train à prendre, 21h30, on est dans les temps. Merde j'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas vu regarder l'heure. Non, les yeux fermés, elle savoure. L'autre bras, la même chose. Ensuite, mieux vaut commencer par les jambes, sinon je vais probablement les oublier. On enlève le collant, délicatement cette fois-ci. On va démarrer aux cuisses, on laissera le sexe pour la fin. Belles jambes. Il les enroulerait bien autour de son cou quand il va rentrer. Mais ne précipitons pas les choses, des fois que le chat revienne. Les pieds, embrassons-les aussi, ils sentent la vanille, elle a dû prévoir le coup. Enlevons la robe. Elle gémit tout doucement, on dirait une petite souris. C'est chou. On dégrafe son soutien-gorge. Ils sont magnifiques ses seins. Je vais les embrasser et les lécher aussi un peu. On est bien là. Restons ici un moment.  
– Ahhhhhh mmh.  
Merde, ça c'était moi. Ça me met toujours dans tout mes états les seins, enfin surtout les siens. Une œuvre d'art. Je vais prendre le téton en bouche et sucer doucement, si elle aime j'irais plus fort. Des cris...  
– Dis-moi stop si j'y vais trop fort.  
– Non c'est bon mais je ne fais rien et je me sens coupable.  
– Caresse-moi avec tes mains. Tout sauf le sexe.  
Ses mains dans mes cheveux, massage. Ça détend tout mais si elle continue, je vais m'endormir. Peut-être ça va juste m'endormir le cerveau, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Je vais lui faire la même chose. On copie, pour une fois. Envie de l'embrasser.  
– Ahhhhhmmmmmmh.  
Envie de la serrer contre moi. Envie d'entrer en elle. Trop envie. On se calme. On en était où? Les seins, on redescend. Gémissements contrariés.  
– Oui ma puce?  
– Viens, s'il te plaît.  
– J'ai presque fini.  
On va s'occuper de son sexe. On écarte gentiment, le clitoris, du bout de la langue.  
– Trop fort.  
Okay, on l'effleure à peine.  
– Ohhhhhh, encore un peu fort.  
On va le laisser dans son abri et on va lécher autour.  
– Oui! Comme ça, c'est parfait!  
Je vais quand même tester avec mon doigt. Enfoncer un minimum. Ouf, elle est mouillée.  
– Mais viens!  
– T'occupe, je gère. Ça vient ma chérie.  
On enfonce le doigt. On l'agite un brin. Ça la met dans tous ces états et moi je... Ohhh ce que ça me donne envie. Du calme, je rajoute un deuxième.  
– Trop.  
Dommage! Continuons de la lécher. Au pire, elle nous branlera après. Mais on progresse, j'ai de l'espoir à nouveau.  
Elle, en larmes:  
– Je suis désolée.  
– Pas moi. On progresse, ça va aller. Mollo, mollo.  
Léchons-la gentiment. Elle s'excuse copieusement. Rassurons-la.  
– Du calme. Je peux être patient. Tu as du lubrifiant, ça pourrait aider?  
– Oui, dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.  
On ouvre le tiroir. Tiens tiens tiens, un vibro...  
Lizia, gênée:  
– C'est juste pour stimuler mon clitoris, je ne me l'enfonce pas à l'intérieur.  
– Okay.  
Terrain inexploré, c'est excitant. Elle lui badigeonne les doigts.  
George, taquin:  
– La prochaine étape je crois que c'était te lécher partout?  
– Non ça c'était à la plage, avec les bougies, pas besoin.  
– Sûr?  
– Ouuui.  
George, pragmatique:  
– Okay, on essaie. J'y vais doucement cette fois. Désolé si avant j'ai été comme un bourrin.  
– Non, je ne te permets pas de dire, ça, tu es très délicat. Et toi comment ça se passe?  
– Bien, je découvre... D'habitude c'est: j'entre, quelques coups et je pars et ensuite je les suces jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à l'orgasme. Et après, je me dis, à quoi bon, de toute façon, ce n'est pas elle. Toi dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su, mon cœur battait plus vite.  
– Moi ma tête est devenue vide.  
George, gentiment:  
– Tu n'as pas mis ma bague, pourquoi?  
– Mets-la moi.  
George, en riant:  
– La bague, le sexe ou les deux?  
– Oui.  
Un peu taquine... Elle enlève son pendentif et me tend la bague. On va la mettre à la main gauche pour commencer.  
On va bouger les doigts, gentiment cette fois. Si elle me dit stop, je pleure. Trop envie. Elle me badigeonne le sexe. Bingo!  
– Je vais entrer doucement, dis-moi, stop.  
Elle hoche la tête, un brin inquiète, rassurons-la.  
– Ça va aller, je ne suis pas si énorme que ça, à peine dans la moyenne. Na na na na na. Tu préfères aller dessus?  
Elle secoue la tête, paniquée.  
George, tout doucement:  
– Du calme, j'y vais, allonge-toi, détend-toi et pense à un truc apaisant, la plage, par exemple.  
Elle ferme les yeux, la prendre dans mes bras. Ça va aller ma puce. On va rentrer le plus gentiment possible. Oh c'est serré. Stop. Les larmes aux yeux, j'espère que c'est de joie.  
– Ça va?  
– Oui, c'est bon, je suis à la plage. Le soleil s'est couché et tu entres en moi. Tu vas doucement, j'aime ça. C'est bizarre cette intrusion mais c'est exquis. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un.  
Oh ce que je regrette de ne pas l'avoir attendue... Et là, je pleure... Trop tard de toute façon. Reprenons-nous et continuons.  
– Pourquoi tu pleures mon chéri?  
– Amertume, j'aurais voulu que tu sois la première.  
– Oubliette. Quelles autres femmes?  
– Fais-le!  
Elle secoue la tête.  
– Je suis sûre que tu as appris 2-3 petits trucs. Tu t'es préparé pour moi et moi aussi, dans un sens, je me suis préparée pour toi.  
– Tant mieux alors. On est au bout. Je suis bien et toi?  
– Mieux que bien.  
D'habitude j'ai envie de bouger, mais là profitons... Prenons-la dans les bras et restons comme ça.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette chanson, au bout de la centième fois, je la trouve pas mal.  
– Toujours bof. Na na gnia gnia gnia.  
George éclate de rire.  
– Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt! C'est laquelle ta préféré? J'aurais pu te demander avant aussi.  
– La 11, Boy George, Love is love. C'est sirupeux mais j'aime bien, ça me réconforte.  
– Accio télécommande! La 11, en boucle... Oui c'est bien, chaleureux. Qui t'a offert ce CD?  
– Ma mère, dans l'espoir de me caser.  
George, en riant:  
– Avec un répertoire des années 80... Tu lui diras que ça a fonctionné. *Love is love is nothing without you, love is love is evertything you do, open up your eyes and you will see, love i love is everything to me*. Ça va me rester en tête, je le sens...  
– Et si tu bougeais un brin?  
– Oui ma douce, mais alors juste un brin...


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapitre 98 : Les bagues**

Harry, enthousiaste:  
– Les bagues, les bagues, les bagues, les bagues!  
– Ah c'est aujourd'hui, j'avais presque oublié. Il a dit deux semaines mais peut-être qu'il a arrondi. Passons voir quand même mais si elles ne sont pas prêtes ne le braque pas.  
– Si si, je sens qu'elles sont prêtes. Allons-y.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Il est 7h30 mon amour, rendors-toi. Il doit ouvrir vers 9h00.  
– Je ne pourrais pas me rendormir, je suis trop excité. Tu me montrerais un souvenir où tu te branles et où tu écris dans ton cahier?  
– Si tu veux, mon curieux de mari. On en était resté où, je te montre le prochain... Moi je ne veux pas revoir ça, je te le mets dans la pensine, débrouille-toi. Pendant ce temps je vais redormir un brin.  
C'est lequel le prochain? Oui ça va, faisons ce souvenir-là, jusque là.  
Severus sort le filament et le met dans la pensine.  
– Et voilà chéri, bonne nuit!  
Severus se tourne de l'autre côté. Harry l'enlace.  
– Merci. Désolé si je suis trop curieux mais j'avoue que j'aimerais tout savoir de toi.  
– Gardons un peu de mystère quand même, ça m'arrange. Mon passé n'a pas toujours été glorieux. Mais le branleur tu peux regarder. C'est pas très intéressant, je t'avertis.  
– Mais si! Merci mon ange! T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas voir?  
– Mes délires de branlette n'intéressent que toi!

Poudlard, 19h30, le Maître dans sa chambre. J'aurais cru qu'il faisait ça à son bureau. Allongé sur son lit, en pleine lecture. Robinson Crusoé, page 153. Il soupire un peu. Les cheveux, ça ne va vraiment pas, ça cache le visage. Il finit la page, un marque-page planté au milieu et il dépose le livre sur sa table de nuit.  
Il ouvre le tiroir, son cahier, sa plume et le lubrifiant. Il ne se déshabille pas, il descend juste le bas de son pyjama. Il doit faire froid ou alors il est un brin flemmard. Du lubrifiant sur la fusée étalé avec la main gauche, l'autre il la garde clean pour écrire. Un sort de silence. Le cahier posé à sa droite, il s'adosse contre le lit et écrit.  
 _''Potter, Potter, Potter...''_  
Quelques allers et venus de la main gauche sur la fusée et il est parti. 3...2...1...0  
Il continue à écrire: _''Vous me décimez, même dans mes quartiers, vous vous insinuez dans mes pensées. Une plaie indélogeable, mais ce que vous me faites bander!''_  
On va lui répondre, même s'il ne m'entend pas:  
– Toi aussi tu me fais bander, Severus! Tu m'excites à mort!  
– Mmmmh. Ahhh!  
Oh et les bruits!  
La main gauche qui le branle, enthousiaste. Il écrit: _''Et si vous étiez avec moi dans ce lit? Qu'est-ce que vous me feriez? La vie impossible, j'en suis persuadé. Toujours plus, toujours plus, toujours plus!''_  
– Oui c'est vrai que je veux tout savoir de toi mais le sexe c'est plutôt toi qui en redemande, mon coeur.  
– Ahhh! Tu me tues, Potter.  
Il repart, cinq, cette fois. Je me demande jusqu'où il va aller? Il faut que j'arrête de compter, ça le gêne. Il écrit: '' _Mais c'est moi l'obsédé de service, qui ne fait que me branler, encore et encore et encore. Tu pourrais m'aider de temps en temps._  
– Je le fais, mon chéri. Tous les soirs, tu hurles et tu jouis, jouis, jouis, jouis encore. Jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter. Et après, tu dors, comme un loire. Et le lendemain, on recommence. Moi j'adore ça! Alors lâche-toi.  
– Ohhh! Que c'est bon, Potter!  
La voix, c'est plus tout à fait la même non plus. Maintenant, elle est moins amer, plus douce. Tu dois être plus heureux, tant mieux. Il écrit: " _Que c'est bon de t'avoir à côté de moi! Ta main sur mon sexe qui me branle, jusqu'à ce que je jouisse dans tes mains, au moins dix fois de suite._ ''  
Il ferme les yeux:  
– Ohhh oui Potter! Ohhh oui Potter!  
Je me demande où je suis, en ce moment. Si je pouvais, j'irais me chercher, juste pour assister à la scène. Ça accélérerait le rapprochement.  
Il part fort. Un sort de nettoyage et il remonte son pyjama. Le cahier, abandonné. Il ferme les yeux et se glisse sous la couverture. Tu pourrais continuer, tu sais... Un léger sourire, il est mignon quand même. Je l'aime mon Professeur. On va en profiter pour le regarder dormir. Mais non ça coupe! Retour à la réalité.  
Severus ronfle légèrement. Harry se glisse dans le lit et l'enlace.  
Severus, dans les vapes:  
– Ah t'es là... Ça a été? C'est ce que tu espérais?  
– Oui mais tu aurais pu me laisser regarder la suite.  
– La suite, c'est ça, je dors, au moins une demi-heure. Regarde-moi si tu veux...  
– Et après tu recommençais?  
Severus, en riant:  
– Je relisais un peu, jusqu'à que ça me lasse, ensuite oui je recommençais, jusqu'à 23h, après une douche et au pieu. La vie fascinante de Severus Snape, Maître des Potions et branleur professionnel.  
Harry se marre.  
– Vu comme tu apparais en public, je t'imaginais beaucoup plus réprimé.  
– Oh c'est un genre que je me donne pour que personne ne découvre mon terrible secret. Ça t'a fait quoi de me voir?  
– Plaisir mais j'aurais voulu pouvoir te parler et te toucher et surtout aller me chercher pour que tu te sentes moins seul.  
Severus, intrigué:  
– Et mon Sauveur adoré, pendant ce temps, est-ce qu'il se branlait sur moi?  
– Tout le temps... Tu veux voir?  
Severus se retourne vers lui. Yeux dans les yeux. Severus, sourire contrit:  
– Je t'avoue que oui. Legi-li-mens...

La photo, il ne sait pas où il l'a dénichée. Sans doute un coup de Colin Crivey. Elle a l'air d'avoir bien servie en tout cas. Plus visuel, son chéri, il pourrait lui en donner d'autres.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il murmure? Son prénom, en boucle. J'espère qu'il a verrouillé la porte de la chambre et fait un sort de silence. Lui, il fait ça à sec et déshabillé. Quel âge il a. Mieux vaut pas savoir. Ça devait être après le jardinage.  
– Severuuuuus!  
Oui mon chou, ce que t'es mignon. Après la photo, il la blottit contre sa poitrine. Insoutenable.  
Severus se retire de son esprit.  
Un câlin à étouffer. Harry s'agrippe. Ouf, il se sent un peu mieux.  
Severus, franchement:  
– C'est affreux de nous voir, en fait. J'ai de la peine pour nous. Heureusement que ça finit bien. Si tu veux d'autres photos, mitraille-moi, je n'aime pas poser.  
– Je les prendrais chez toi, quand je pourrais recharger mon portable. On pourrait voler un retourneur de temps et nous prévenir. Moi j'irais te voir et toi tu irais me voir. A quel âge tu me prendrais, 15-16?  
– On ne peut pas. Plutôt 17-18 mais je te dirais avant que tu me plais et que tu peux m'envoyer des lettres sans autre et les signer. Et toi tu me dirais quoi?  
Harry, en riant:  
– Je te dirais que tu peux te branler bien plus que trois fois de suite, je te dirais ensuite d'arrêter de te branler et d'aller me chercher, de me mettre en retenue et de m'embrasser, je n'attends que ça. Sinon tu peux aussi me filer ton cahier moi je me branle sur ta photo, donne-moi d'autres photos, au moins.  
– Où est-ce que tu l'as dénichée?  
– J'ai payé Colin pour en faire. T'es pire qu'un animal sauvage. Il y en avait une de potable, c'est tout.  
Severus, gêné:  
– Le Safari. Je lui ai peut-être dit que s'il continuait à me pister, je lui ferais bouffer son appareil-photo.  
– Oui ça te ressemble bien! Parle-moi encore de toi, à l'époque?  
– Frustré, amer et désespéré. C'était à peu près mes trois émotions principales. J'alternais.  
Harry, scié:  
– Quelle horreur! Allons te sauver. Et si je te faisais juste un mot? Les conséquences seraient moindres.  
– Non, on ne va pas s'amuser à ça. Assumons. Moi j'assume. A 18, tu étais prêt moi c'était plutôt 38. Avant, je ne m'y risquerais pas. Chéri, il est 9h00...  
– Les bagues!

Dans la bijouterie, les mains soudées.  
Gustave, mi-figue:  
– Ah vous êtes revenus... Je les ai finies ce matin. J'avais l'intuition que vous viendriez. J'ai un peu changé les plans. Moins de zircons, plus de diamants, mais je vous les fais toujours à 200 vu que vous épousez l'étudiant. Severus, je vous laisse essayer la vôtre. Main droite ou main gauche?  
Harry, franchement:  
– Mettons les à droite, qu'il n'y ai pas de doutes. Et la mienne?  
Gustave, amusé:  
– Un à la fois...  
Severus enfile sa bague, une aura autour de lui. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?!  
Gustave, en riant:  
– Comment vous vous sentez?  
– Casé. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?  
– Un sort. Voyons celle de l'étudiant.  
Harry enfile sa bague et se met à pleurer, ça soulage.  
Gustave, scié:  
– Comment tu te sens?  
– Protégé et aimé, disons très aimé, le plus aimé du monde.  
– Ça vous convient?  
Severus, curieux:  
– Oui mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous avez fait.  
– J'ai dit, que cet amour se manifeste par la magie sur ses bagues. En général, ça fait les sorts appropriés. Et ça se met à jour, petit à petit.  
Harry, ravi:  
– Génial ! On peut avoir la liste des sorts?  
– Ça vous regarde, moi je n'ai pas fait l'inventaire. Demandez à Severus de les examiner.  
Severus, touché:  
– Merci pour ce travail d'orfèvre, Gustave.  
– Oh moi, vous savez, je ne fais que rendre visible l'invisible et un amour comme le vôtre, on en rencontre pas à chaque coin de rue.

Dans la rue, Harry, guilleret:  
– Je me sens tellement soulagé, comme si un poids s'était enlevé de ma poitrine. Et toi?  
– Moi je plane et tellement de joie, je ne sais plus quoi en faire. Envie de... Ohhh oui ça soulage! Serein, ça doit être ça et j'ai moins envie de me branler, ça fait du bien. Faisons un inventaire détaillé quand même, ça m'intrigue. On rentre.  
Harry lui saute dans les bras. Apparition, dans son salon. Les deux se laissent tomber dans le fauteuil. Harry sur ses genoux, il l'enlace.  
Severus, conquis:  
– Oh ce que je t'aime!  
– Moi aussi je t'adore. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.  
– Moi c'est plus franc et toi moins avide que d'habitude. On commence par laquelle?  
– La tienne...  
Severus, intrigué:  
– Révèle tes secrets... Oh purée! C'est quoi tout ça! Y a des trucs, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. On est mal barré.  
– Essayons de les lire autrement par intuition. Je vais lire la tienne. La bague représente mon amour pour toi et ce que je souhaite pour toi du fond du cœur. Je t'aime, j'ai envie que tu le sache alors ça doit déborder de partout, je n'ai pas envie que les autres hommes t'approchent, ni les autres femmes d'ailleurs, ils savent juste que tu es casé. J'ai envie que tu te sentes protégé, comme dans un cocon. J'ai envie que tu sois heureux, la joie ça doit déborder de partout aussi. Et la paix, j'ai envie que tu sois en paix, tu mérites d'être en paix. Une protection optimale, contre à peu près tout. Une estime de soi, maximum, j'ai envie que tu sois fier de toi. Et la bague on la garde toute la vie ou jusqu'au divorce. Ça doit être à peu près tout. La tienne est plus chargée encore, peut-être que tu pourras me donner des idées.  
Severus, ému:  
– Oh chéri! Pas étonnant que je plane! Non ne touche à rien, pitié! La mienne, c'est que j'ai chargé les sorts de protection au maximum. L'amour est peut-être un poil moins possessif mais tu as raison, soudons la bague, en cas de disputes. J'ai chargé aussi pour la fidélité, je ne veux que toi, juste toi et je veux que tu le saches. Le reste des petits détails techniques, sois-moins imprudent avec ta vie, elle est précieuse, crois en toi davantage, tu es capable du meilleur, un petit coup de pouce pour les potions, ça devrait être plus facile. Sinon tout ce que tu veux, mon coeur...  
– Ahhhhh! L'extase totale. Allons au lit, allongeons-nous, mains dans la mains, et ne faisons rien.  
– D'accord.


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapitre 99: Le bijoutier**

Harry se serre contre lui, l'estomac qui grogne.  
– Et si on mangeait? Je crève la dalle.  
– C'est normal, il est deux heures et demi. Comme quoi l'amour ça ne nourrit pas, ça me rassure presque... Poudlard ou pâtes aux losanges, moi je préfère la seconde, envie de rester dans mon nid.  
– Moi aussi. Même pas besoin de losanges, j'ai acheté de la sauce tomate et du fromage rappé ou alors on se fait un gratin de pâtes aux losanges, comme tu veux. J'ai aussi acheté du pesto et de la viande hachée. En fait, quand je ne suis pas à Poudlard, je n'ai envie de manger que des pâtes parce que c'est le seul truc qu'ils ne font jamais et des pizzas aussi, j'en ai rachetées. Des fois quand l'envie est trop forte, je hurle dans ma tête, pitié Dumbledore, un plat de pâtes, une pizza géante, des lasagnes, je vendrais mon âme pour des lasagnes, mais ça ne passe jamais. C'est toujours de la viande ou du poisson, un féculant et un légume, en général trop salé, en accompagnement et une montagne de merde sucrées à côté et ce jus de citrouille, personne n'a remarqué que c'était dégueulasse.  
Severus, conquis:  
– Alors là, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi pour le jus de citrouille. Pour le reste ça va, je m'accommode. Les gâteaux, moi j'aime assez. Mais faisons des pâtes, des pâtes, des pâtes, des pâtes. Sauf à déjeuner peut-être, qu'est-ce que tu penses du déjeuner?  
– La même chose. Une montagne de viennoiserie, des pancakes, des œufs, des saucisses et du bacon, de quoi rendre obèse et diabétique la moitié de la population sorcière et surtout pour digérer ça, il faut au moins 2h00 d'histoire de la magie après. Des fois, je le fais, le jeudi-brunch, je me lâche, je me remplis la pense et je dors pendant le cours, par contre à midi, je loupe le dîner. Sinon, je me fais une tartine et des fois, quand je suis motivé à manger sainement, je prends du porridge et je mets des fruits dedans.  
– Chapeau! Et le souper?  
– Je prends de la soupe, sauf quand j'ai entraînement de Quidditch, là je me fais un sandwich le matin avec du jambon, du pain et du beurre. Le but est évidemment d'éviter la viande-féculant-légume.  
Severus, amusé:  
– Tu pourrais aller en cuisine et commander un truc, moi je le fais souvent.  
– Oui enfin, c'est de l'esclavage ce qu'on leur fait faire, moi je ne cautionne pas tellement mais je suis bien content quand tu y vas toi et que tu me ramènes un truc.  
– Harry Potter bagué, je l'écouterais bien toute la journée.  
Harry, flatté:  
– Merci mon mari que j'aime. Moi j'ai envie de simplicité, spaghettis à la tomate. J'ai acheté de la salade en sachet pour faire genre.  
– Ah moi, j'aurais acheté de la vraie salade avec une belle limace dessus. Plus c'est frais, plus j'aime.  
– C'est noté.  
– Je sais que le vendredi je vois Frédérick mais tu n'es pas obligé d'aller faire les courses, on peut y aller le samedi.  
Harry, franchement:  
– Oui mais je m'emmerde alors autant faire quelque chose d'utile. En plus, c'est mon trip d'aller faire les courses. J'ai pris quelques tomates fraîches aussi pour rajouter dans la sauce.  
– Ça t'emmerde pour Frédérick?  
– Pas du tout. J'aime bien avoir une soirée pour moi, même si je m'emmerde.  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Tu pourrais voir tes amis, non?  
– Ils sont tous en couple et ils me font chier, en plus, je les vois toute la semaine. Des fois, après les courses, je me fais des soirées ciné. Je choisis un bon film et je prend un paquet de popcorn ou des bonbons si le film s'y prête. J'adore! Des fois, je reste chez toi et je lis un ou deux bouquins, seulement les dialogues évidemment, le reste me soûle. Sauf Sherlock Holmes, là c'est important de tout lire. Et non, je ne m'imagine pas que c'est Robert. Plutôt Cumberbatch et Freeman. La série est excellente, je l'ai regardée quinze fois au moins.  
Severus, scié:  
– D'accord... On en apprend tous les jours, enfin surtout aujourd'hui, je te l'avoue. Avant tu ne me parlais pas tellement.  
– Si j'avais mes moments, mais, la plupart du temps, je me gênais et je pensais que ce n'était pas assez intéressant, que tu n'en avais rien à faire de la vie d'Harry Potter, ton mari adolescent. Mais bon quand j'ai mis la bague, je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé. J'ai senti que tu aimais bien m'entendre parler.  
– Oui j'adore ça. Surtout que tu as des avis bien tranchés et amusants. J'ai l'intuition que ce sera beaucoup plus facile maintenant. Est-ce qu'il faudrait prévenir les autres et quand je dis les autres, c'est surtout Frédérick et Charlotte, les autres peuvent aller griller en enfer.  
– Oui dis-lui. Ça augmentera peut-être son estime de lui-même. Pour l'instant ça doit être, je suis le jumeau le plus répugnant de la planète et après ce sera, je suis le jumeau le plus répugnant de la planète sauf pour Charlotte. Enfin je me moque, mais la mienne ce n'était pas terrible non plus. Et la tienne n'en parlons pas.  
Severus, en riant:  
– On progresse, disons ça. Écrivons-lui un message...  
– J'ai toujours voulu te dire, vis avec ton temps Severus et achète-toi un portable bordel de merde! Je ne suis pas ta standardiste, ça devient lourd.  
– Bien reçu, mon amour. Allons-y aujourd'hui, après les pâtes. Tu me choisis un truc simple, tu m'expliques les bases et après, je te fous la paix, promis.  
Harry, gentiment:  
– D'accord. Prenons un iphone, il n'y a qu'un bouton, ça devrait aller. Je te fais les pâtes, toi reste au lit et branle-toi si tu veux.  
– Aucun intérêt sans toi, je vais mettre la table.

Severus qui pianote sur son iphone, surréaliste. Au moins, il apprend vite, pas comme Ron. Par contre, il lui fait un roman. Lui il va prévenir tout le monde. Voici le nouveau numéro de téléphone de Severus, on envoie à toute la clique.  
Severus, inquiet:  
– Je vais l'appeler plutôt! Je n'arrive pas à décrire ce que je ressens. Ça te gêne?  
– Vas-y et mets-le sur haut-parleur, peut-être je peux aider.  
Ça sonne, il répond à la deuxième sonnerie.  
Fred, en riant:  
– Severus, brillante idée, tu verras un portable ça change la vie. Enfin pour vous pas tellement, vu que vous êtes coincés à Poudlard.  
– Les bagues, Frédérick! Laisse-moi te parler des bagues. C'est urgent. Je me sens libéré. Offrez-vous un bijou avec Charlotte et demande qu'il te fasse le sort qu'il a fait pour nous dessus. C'est quelque chose comme, que cet amour se manifeste sous forme de magie et après ça fait les sorts adaptés. Et là, je plane et ça rend tout plus facile.  
Charlotte, en riant:  
– Oui enfin pour vous, vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre, c'est pas étonnant! Et moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre cracmol, je vous rappelle.  
Fred, vexé:  
– Ça veut dire quoi, vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre... Nous pas, c'est ça!? Et le reste, je pense que ça fonctionnerait de toute façon, non?  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Moi je pense que oui, c'est juste de l'amour à la base. Et Charlotte fait genre, mais elle est pire que nous.  
Charlotte, agacée:  
– Vous deux, faites-vous faire un bijou et laissez-moi en dehors de ça. Tous ces trucs magiques, ça me fout la gerbe. Adieu!  
Fred, scié:  
– Bon elle est partie, qu'est-ce que je fais?  
– Je suis désolé, j'ai encore foutu la merde! Je suis incorrigible.  
– Faisons-nous faire des boutons de manchette ou quelque chose, ça te rassurerait peut-être. Moi je voudrais tester...  
Harry, pragmatique:  
– Faites-vous plutôt un bracelet ou quelque chose que vous pouvez porter tout le temps.  
Fred, en riant:  
– Moi je vais me faire une boucle d'oreille, pour rire. J'avais fait le trou, il y a quelques années.  
Severus, franchement:  
– Demandons plutôt à Gustave ce qu'il voit, il a des visions et demandons pour Charlotte aussi.  
– Je veux pas la forcer, si elle ne veut pas... Mais je peux peut-être nous faire faire quelque chose et porter les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. Là, il est un peu tard, non? Je n'aime pas arriver juste avant la fermeture, moi les clients qui font ça, ça me fait chier.  
Harry, impatient:  
– Passons en coup de vent pour lui demander son avis, c'est au numéro 2. Rendez-vous dans 5 minutes.

Vingt minutes avant la fermeture, les trois s'engouffrent dans la boutique.  
Gustave, hilare:  
– Déjà de retour? C'est pour un ménage à trois? Ça ne fonctionnera pas entre ces deux. Par contre, pour vous deux, je vois deux bracelets, une amitié solide. Lui or platine noir, sans artifice. L'autre tout un barda dessus, or platine rose. Personne ne soupçonnera qu'ils font la paire. 150 chacun, vous les aurez dans trois semaines avec le sort habituel. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça n'interférera en rien avec les bagues, c'est un autre trip.  
Severus, ravi:  
– Oui faites-ça...  
Fred, rêveur:  
– C'est quoi tout un barda?  
– Oh des petites paillettes, je peux vous faire un croquis, pas aujourd'hui parce que je vais fermer mais... En début de semaine prochaine.  
Fred, en riant:  
– Désolé d'être venu si tard... J'aimerais vous demander, pour mon amie Charlotte. Elle est réticente mais... Enfin vous voyez sûrement quelque chose...  
– Oui que vous êtes plus qu'amis. Âme-sœur plutôt. Seulement, elle n'a pas de magie alors elle angoisse. Faisons-lui un cadeau qu'elle ne peut pas refuser. Des boucles d'oreilles en forme de cœur, or platine rose, une ribambelle de cailloux. Si on en met suffisamment, elle n'osera pas les laisser dans la boîte. Pour vous une boucle d'oreille, un anneau en or platine rose avec la même ribambelle, avec le bracelet, ça fera la paire. 400 en tout. Disponible dans un mois ou deux, le temps de bien lui faire baver sur le bracelet.  
Harry, conquis:  
– Vous prenez des apprentis, Monsieur?  
Gustave, satisfait:  
– Je n'osais vous le proposer, cher ami. L'enseignement, ce n'est pas fait pour vous et les études non plus d'ailleurs. Vous vous êtes un artiste... Quand vous aurez eu votre diplôme, l'année prochaine, je vous accueille, trois ans. Ensuite, je compte sur vous pour reprendre la boutique pendant que je savoure ma retraite anticipée, Monsieur Potter.  
Severus, ravi:  
– C'était prévu!? Depuis quand?  
Gustave, en riant:  
– La première fois que j'ai vu l'étudiant, je me suis dit, c'est probablement lui. Harry Potter, rien que ça. Faisons mine de rien voir s'il revient...  
Severus, scié, à Harry:  
– Et toi tu étais dans le déni? C'est quoi cette liste de profession de merde!? Directeur de Poudlard?! Conducteur de Magicobus!? Et toute la clique!  
Harry, en riant:  
– Je me cherchais et je te rappelle que la proposition numéro une c'était travailler avec toi ou ouvrir une boutique mais après j'ai enfilé la bague et je me suis dit, c'est ça que je veux faire mais bon, moi je n'ai pas de don pour ça. Et après, la deuxième fois que je suis venu, je me suis senti appelé, alors j'ai proposé.  
Severus, conquis:  
– Il lit dans les nuages, je vous préviens, il est très inventif et intuitif.  
Gustave, convaincu:  
– On va en faire un génie de l'étudiant, ne vous inquiétez pas. Par contre, pour les autres professions vous oubliez. C'est à temps complet.  
Harry, les larmes aux yeux:  
– Oui je sais, merci de votre confiance.  
– Dormez là-dessus. Et revenez la semaine prochaine, signer le contrat. Vous étiez un peu impatient pour les bagues, non?  
Severus, mort de rire.  
– Ah c'était ça, je me disais quand même, à ce point là... De toute façon, je vais l'épouser, qu'est-ce que ça va changer deux bagues!? En fait, ça change tout.  
Harry, franchement:  
– Je les ai même vues en rêve les bagues, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que je sentais qu'elles étaient prêtes.  
Fred, navré:  
– Et moi qui était réticent à venir juste avant la fermeture.  
Harry, d'un ton rassurant:  
– Oui ça allait me passer sous le nez, c'est ça qui m'a décidé. Je me suis dit, au pire, il me rit au nez. Désolé, Severus.  
Severus, ravi:  
– C'est rien, tu te tâtais... Au moins tu échappes à la cuisine de Poudlard et au Moyen-Âge par contre Dumbledore va faire la gueule mais bon, il te commandera peut-être une bague pour Mimi.


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapitre 100: Lunatique**

Frédérick ouvre la porte de l'appartement.  
Charlotte, boudeuse:  
– Comment ça s'est passé chez le bijoutier?  
Essayons de mentir par omission, pour une fois, voir si ça passe...  
– Très bien, il a proposé à Harry de devenir son apprenti. Enfin, plutôt le contraire. Au moins, ça a servi à quelque chose. Et on va se faire un bracelet, avec Severus, lui tout simple noir et moi avec du barda dessus. Le bijoutier a dit, personne ne saura qu'ils font la paire. J'ai trouvé ça touchant.  
Charlotte, agacée:  
– C'est tout?  
– Oui, c'est tout. Bon, je vais prendre un bain et lire un peu.  
– Tu me mens.  
– Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Le bijoutier a proposé de faire des boucles d'oreilles pour nous.  
Charlotte, sciée:  
– Il divague, je n'ai même pas les trous. Et toi?  
– Moi j'en ai un, c'était en vogue, à une certaine époque. Je porterais la mienne et toi, tu garderas les tiennes dans la boîte. Peu importe, c'était écrit, je devais y aller avec Harry et Severus. Je vais y retourner mercredi, il a dit qu'il me ferait un croquis. Je me réjouis de le voir!  
Charlotte, mutine:  
– Il est malin ce Gustave. Peut-être qu'il a ensorcelé Harry...  
– Oh il l'a ensorcelé mais pas comme tu penses. Il en a rêvé la nuit de ses bagues. Je suis content pour lui, je le voyais pas vraiment rester à Poudlard, vu comme il en parlait.  
Charlotte, fâchée:  
– Tout le monde est content, en somme, sauf moi.  
– Je ne te suis pas, ma douce?  
– Je vais devoir me faire percer les oreilles, à cause de toi.  
– Oh mais tu n'es pas obligée et il existe des sorts pour ça, indolore.  
Charlotte, furieuse:  
– Fais-le!  
– Euh, je le ferais quand tu me demanderas gentiment.  
– Vas-t'en.  
– D'accord.  
Fred se dirige vers la porte. Charlotte, fâchée:  
– C'est pas très drôle de se disputer avec toi.  
– Je te retourne le compliment, ma douce. Mais si tu veux que je parte, je pars, après tout c'est ton appartement.  
– Non c'est bon reste... Mais supplie-moi à genoux de les porter les boucles.  
– S'il te plaît, arrête de me faire chier. Si tu ne les veux pas, je décommanderais, je prendrais juste la boucle d'oreille pour moi. De toute façon, ça ne sera pas avant un ou deux mois...  
Charlotte, lassée:  
– Le temps que je me fasse à l'idée, il est doué ce Gustave.  
– Un amour lunatique, je commence à comprendre.  
– Severus, sors de ce corps!  
– Tu es fâchée ou pas? Tu me casses les pieds!  
Charlotte, en riant:  
– Je suis fâchée mais j'aime bien tes réactions. De la testostérone, pour une fois.  
– Parce qu'en plus elle me traite de mauviette. Je vais les offrir à Severus, les boucles d'oreilles.  
– Oh ça lui ira bien, avec une robe plongeante noire, je vais faire un croquis.  
– Va voir Gustave et arrête de m'emmerder, s'il te plaît.  
Charlotte, mi-figue:  
– Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon mari? Jette un objet pour voir.  
Essayons le coup d'œil excédé, à ce stade, c'est tout ce que j'ai.  
Charlotte, en riant:  
– Bon, j'irais voir Gustave, lundi et je vais essayer de le dissuader pour les boucles d'oreilles, enfin les miennes.  
– On verra qui dissuade l'autre.  
– Oh je peux être très perspicace!  
– Lui aussi... Bon qu'est-ce que je fais, je me casse, je reste, je me fous à genoux, je jette un objet à la poubelle et je le ressors après?  
Charlotte, en hochant la tête.  
– Oui fais ça.  
Bon le premier c'était se casser. Essayons ça. On remet sa veste et on va dormir chez sa mère. Youpi! On va appeler Severus un petit coup quand même.  
Elle l'arrête à la porte, un bisou sur la joue. Probablement un piège. Elle ouvre la porte. Bon, tirons-nous. Elle le retient.  
– Tu vas vraiment partir?  
– Je peux.  
– Alors fais-le, je suis d'humeur taquine ce soir. Ça va être comme ça toute la soirée.  
Que dirait George?  
– Tu as tes règles, par hasard?  
– Oui, en plus!  
– Faisons chambre à part. Je vais prendre un bain, ensuite je vais dormir sur le canapé.  
– Bon d'accord. C'est 100, la nuit.  
Fred, lassé:  
– Je te paierais en nature. En fait, je vais y aller. Tu me fatigues. Bye.  
On va claquer la porte pour l'effet. Et partir en courant, des fois qu'elle me rappelle. Dire que je me laisse traiter comme un chien par cette Donzelle. Un amour lunatique, j'aurais dû lire le titre! Severus, au secours!

Apparition devant sa porte. On va l'appeler quand même.  
La porte s'ouvre, Harry sort la poubelle. Severus, derrière:  
– Mais laisse-moi faire pour une fois! Ah tiens, Frédérick!  
– Désolé, je vous dérange sans doute mais un être démoniaque a pris possession de ma douce moitié. Franchement, j'en suis au stade ou je me demande si l'être démoniaque n'est pas ma douce moitié. Même si elle a prétendu qu'elle avait ses règles.  
Coups d'œil complice des deux. Nous n'avons pas ce genre de problèmes. La chance!  
Harry, gentiment:  
– Entre, tu nous raconteras... J'ai peu d'expérience, à part avec Hermione mais des fois elle cherchait Ron juste pour se défouler.  
Severus, sur le même ton:  
– Si c'est le cas, tu as bien fait de partir. On va transfigurer le canapé en lit et tu peux dormir ici. Tu peux même rester cette semaine, pendant qu'on est à Poudlard. Je te donne un double des clefs. Tu as déjà soupé?  
Envie de pleurer. Severus, emprunté, lui fait un câlin. Harry fait mine de ne pas regarder tout en allant déposer la poubelle. La prise se ressert.  
Severus, navré:  
– Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute. Ce bijou, c'était une mauvaise idée.  
– Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire à ce stade. Elle va aller voir Gustave, lundi.  
Son téléphone sonne. Charlotte. Fred, lassé:  
– Merde, elle m'appelle, qu'est-ce que je fais?  
– Laisse-moi lui parler.  
Je devrais pas être aussi soulagé...  
Fred lui passe le téléphone. Severus, d'un ton contrit:  
– Charlotte, je suis désolé, c'était mon idée pour le bijou et Harry a pratiquement traîné Frédérick jusqu'à la bijouterie... Ça te dérange le bracelet?... Une amitié virile, c'est ça, est-ce que tu essaie subtilement d'insulter ma masculinité, par hasard? Tu sais je n'en suis plus là... C'est quoi le problème?... Oui c'est chiant, je te l'accorde... Non je ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de magie mais mon père était un Moldu... Oui c'est un terme à la con...  
Severus fait mine de me passer le téléphone en secouant la tête. Je secoue la tête plus fort.  
Severus, placide:  
– Il est un peu bouleversé pour le moment. Il voulait te faire plaisir avec le cadeau... Parfaitement, j'essaie de te faire sentir coupable, ça marche?... Harry veut te parler.  
Severus passe le téléphone à Harry. Harry, d'un ton rassurant:  
– Charlotte, je sais que tout paraît une montagne maintenant, mais si tu allais te détendre un peu, prendre un bon bain chaud, regarder une comédie romantique... Quand Harry rencontre Sally ou un truc du style... Ah bon? Une intuition... Ce ne sont pas des merdes de boucles d'oreilles, ce sont des œuvres d'art, n'insulte pas mon futur boulot... Mais non, mais non, je ne suis pas fâché... Tu prends ton bain, tu regardes ta comédie, tu dors un bon coup et si demain, tu te sens mieux, passe un petit coup de fil à Frédérick. Bonne soirée!  
Harry lui boucle au nez et éteint le téléphone.  
– Bon on y va! Pour citer quelqu'un, on se les pèle. Merci Frédérick d'avoir fait entrer Ron.  
– Oh mon petit frère, je le pratique depuis un moment. Tandis que la douce Charlotte, je manque d'équipement.  
Harry, placide:  
– Le bracelet de Severus aidera sûrement.  
Les trois entrent et ferment la porte.  
Fred, lassé:  
– Et entre temps je fais quoi, j'achète une muselière? Un amour lunatique!  
– Elle sera calmée dans quelques jours. Achète-lui des chocolats.  
Severus, amoureusement:  
– Écoute mon mari, le spécialiste des femmes et femmelettes. Ahhh l'amour lunatique, quelle merde! Mais c'est peut-être un truc de Vélane avec le côté Harpie qui ressort de temps en temps...  
Fred, en riant:  
– Pauvre de moi, douce femmelette, condamnée à me faire mener par le bout du nez. Pour l'instant, j'ai essayé la confrontation et la fuite... Elle a aimé la confrontation, moins la fuite... Mais je vous emmerde avec mes histoires, reprenez ce que vous faisiez, moi je vais transfigurer le canapé, je suis vanné de toute façon.  
– Tiens, les clefs, reste tant que tu veux. La confrontation, j'éviterais, vu son état. Tu as bien fait de fuir. Et la technique d'Harry était osée. Si tu veux j'ai un bouquin sur les Vélanes.  
Fred, lassé:  
– Peut-être demain, là... Dodo. Merci les potes!

Severus ferme la porte de la chambre.  
– Tu crois que j'ai eu tort de les présenter, ils étaient si mignons avant...  
– Mais non, c'est juste une mauvaise passe, si ça se trouve elle est comme ça quand elle a ses règles, ça fait ressortir la Harpie. Frédérick va devoir s'affirmer un brin et Gustave a dit qu'ils étaient âmes sœur. Moi je lui fais confiance à cent pourcent. Tu m'en veux pour l'apprenti?  
– Mais non, pourquoi je t'en voudrais!? Tant mieux, si tu as trouvé ta voie! Mon mari le bijoutier. On va te laisser faire à toi les bagues définitives. Je suis trop content. Tu dessines?  
Harry, franchement:  
– Je me débrouille. J'ai fait quelques portraits de ma chouette et de toi. Et de nos deux enfants aussi.  
Silence consterné. Severus, bouche-bée.  
Harry, en riant:  
– Je pensais que ce n'était pas très bon, c'est pour ça que je ne te les ai pas montrés. Un peu comme ton cahier.  
– T'as de la chance qu'il y ait le cahier... Montre-moi ça, je l'exige...  
– Accio dessin. Vas-y regarde, moi je vais détourner la tête pendant ce temps.  
Un porte-document, il l'ouvre. Il lui a refait toutes ses expressions avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Un bon coup de crayon mais il préfère les dessins de la chouette quand même. Un paysage, moins bon, plus fade. Et les dessins des filles, oh là là! La première est mignonne et la deuxième très mignonne. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans ce cartable, affichons-les!  
– Tu les as vu en rêve aussi?  
– Oui, les deux.

Severus, sévère:  
– C'est un crime de ne pas m'avoir montré ça, tu sais?  
– Désolé, avant je n'osais pas. Je me suis dit, c'est peut-être une connerie.  
– Celle-ci c'est la tienne et celle-ci c'est la mienne. Ce n'est pas une connerie, Harry. Ce sont nos deux enfants.  
Severus en larmes, Harry aussi.  
Severus, placide:  
– On va les encadrer et on va les afficher. Le reste des portraits est bien aussi mais c'est moi et ça me gêne. Fais un portrait de nous deux et on le mettra à côté des filles. Tu es doué, Harry, je suis content que tu puisses exploiter tes talents. L'Université c'était une connerie, désolé. Et tu seras juste à côté de moi. Enfin 91 numéros plus haut mais la distance ne sera pas un obstacle.  
Harry, mort de rire, l'embrasse chaleureusement.  
– C'était une magnifique journée, non?  
– Pour nous, la meilleure, pour les autres, un peu moins bonne.


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapitre 101: Carnage**

Cette fois, c'est mort, il va la quitter. Normal, il était trop gentil pour elle Frédérick. Saloperie de Harpie. Elle arrive à la contrôler la plupart du temps, sauf quand elle a ses règles, trop d'agacement, l'autre prend le dessus. Un amour lunatique, plutôt un héritage à la con! Des boucles d'oreilles en forme de cœur. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a vu pour elle. Il y en avait une en forme de coeur et l'autre en forme de pique pour réconcilier ses deux personnalités, la Vélane et la Harpie. Mais Frédérick, elle ne voudrait lui montrer que les coeurs parce qu'avec l'autre, ça ne passera pas.  
Elle est toujours d'une humeur massacrante et ce bijoutier à la con va l'entendre. Vendre du rêve à Frédérick. Il aurait mieux fait de lui dire la vérité. Votre femme a une double personnalité, inconsciemment vous le savez, c'est pour ça que vous avez choisi ''un amour lunatique'' mais, consciemment, vous êtes dans le déni, mon petit. Eh oui, vous n'avez pas de bol!  
Même quand il est énervé, il est rigolo, Frédérick. La Harpie est sous le charme aussi. Elle veut le garder à tout prix. À moi, à moi, à moi! Elle sent bien qu'elle le lasse, il ne comprend pas ses jeux. Il trop entier, trop franc, le mensonge, ça l'agace. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'apprivoiser, peut-être en la bouclant dans une cage et en lui faisant des caresses de temps en temps. Salopard de bijoutier, tout ça c'est sa faute!  
Elle ouvre la porte de la boutique. Le bijoutier fait mine de se cacher derrière le comptoir.  
– Au secours, la copine de Frédérick!  
– Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie!  
– Du calme, les cœurs sont amovibles, vous pouvez les retourner quand vous êtes dans tous vos états.  
Charlotte, fâchée:  
– Vous auriez pu lui dire, il ne se doute de rien!  
– C'est à moi de lui dire ou c'est à vous?  
– Je sens que c'est une question piège.  
La porte de la boutique s'ouvre. Elle grogne. Ah non, c'est son homme. Elle se jette à son cou, lui tout surpris.  
Charlotte, en pleurant:  
– Je suis un monstre, aime-moi quand même.  
– Il ne faut rien exagérer, ma douce, le syndrome prémenstruel c'est délicat...  
– Mais ça n'a rien à voir, abruti. J'ai un côté Vélane, tout doux et un côté Harpie, une plaie. Je ne t'ai pas montré la Harpie pour ne pas que tu me quittes. Les boucles d'oreille... Expliquez-lui vous!  
Fred, scié:  
– Oui expliquez-moi, je nage.  
Gustave, placide:  
– Je vous ai fait un croquis. Les cœurs pour la Vélane et les piques pour la Harpie. La Vélane elle est comme vous, elle aime le sirupeux et les câlins mais la Harpie, disons qu'elle a d'autres centres d'intérêts.  
Fred, curieux:  
– Lesquels, le meurtre?  
Charlotte, en larmes:  
– Mais non, je n'ai jamais tué qui que ce soit. Expliquez-lui, vous!  
Gustave, livide:  
– C'est pour ça que je prends ma retraite dans trois ans! Ce serait mieux que ça vienne de vous quand même! La Harpie aime bien...  
Charlotte, d'une petite voix:  
– Manger des bonnes choses, regarder des films comiques, acheter quelque petites babioles décoratives, jouer avec mon amoureux et le sexe.  
Le bijoutier ricane.  
– Pour temporiser: Ingérer, visionner et acheter les trucs les plus ignobles de la galaxie. Pour les jeux et le sexe, bonne chance, elle préfèrera vous faire tourner en bourrique.  
– Au début oui, mais à la fin, il aura ce qu'il voudra. Il faut quand même qu'il soit un peu résistant.  
Fred, hilare:  
– Ahhh, c'était ça, hier soir? Tu me testais, je n'ai rien compris. Ça veut dire quoi manger des bonnes choses et les films comiques? Et les jeux c'est bâillonner son mari et lui chatouiller les pieds avec une plume?  
– Ouh ça a l'air rigolo ça, faisons-ça! Hi hi hi.  
– Elle est bien partie là... Et l'autre est toujours à l'intérieur? C'est 50/50?  
Charlotte, avec des trémolos dans la voix:  
– Non elle ne me laisse jamais sortir 95/5.  
Le bijoutier, franchement:  
– Plutôt 70/30, enfin ça n'ira pas plus haut. C'est le maximum pour votre mari.  
– C'est déjà moins pire que l'autre... Reviens à la maison, mon doux mari et faisons connaissance.  
Fred, à mi-voix, au bijoutier:  
– Vous croyez que j'arriverais à la tenir? Qu'est-ce qu'elle bouffe?  
– Pour l'instant vous, mais j'ai un plan. Repoussez-la gentiment...  
Fred, empathique, à Charlotte:  
– Là, là.  
Il lui fait le signe de ralentir.  
Charlotte, mi-figue:  
– Moi je ne pars pas sans mon mari, débrouillez-vous. Je vais regarder quelques petites babioles par là-bas.  
Fred, mort de rire.  
– Elle m'amuse la Donzelle.  
– Oui vous aimez les bestioles, c'est ce qui vous sauvera.  
– Ah oui Cunégonde!  
Charlotte, jalouse:  
– C'est qui celle-ci! Ahhh une veracrasse, ça va, la concurrence n'est pas trop rude.  
Gustave, placide:  
– Je vous montre les croquis. Le bracelet, la boucle d'oreille et la montre...  
– Il va ressembler à un sapin de Noël mon mari, vous ne perdez pas le Nord, Gustave.  
– Pour elle, juste les boucles d'oreille. Ne l'épousez jamais, conseil d'ami.  
Fred, déçu:  
– Et pour les enfants!? J'en voulais trois!  
Charlotte, coquine:  
– Tu les auras, il y a même un petit pourcentage de chance qu'ils ne finissent pas Vélanes.  
– Commençons par un, plus tard... Chérie et si tu allais faire un petit tour?  
Fred lui tend un billet de 100.  
Charlotte, mutine:  
– Il sera petit le tour mais bon d'accord.  
Un bisou sur la joue et elle est partie.  
Fred, blasé:  
– Gustave, soyons franc, je n'ai pas les épaules pour gérer ça.  
– Appelez votre frère, vite, avant qu'elle revienne.  
Fred sort son téléphone, numéro 3.  
– Frérot, c'est urgentissime, ramène ta fraise au numéro 2 du Chemin de Traverse, j'ai besoin de toi.  
Deux minutes plus tard, George ouvre la porte de la bijouterie.  
– Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Gustave, placide:  
– Votre frère a besoin d'une montre et vous aussi. Elles symboliseront votre lien indéfectible, malgré le temps. Et elles vous aideront dans vos relations respectives car elles seront imbibées de votre amour mutuel. Ou quelque chose de buvable pour vous, George.  
George, intrigué:  
– Ah oui d'accord! Soudain, on se rappelle du frérot. Aboulez les montres! Et ensuite si tout le monde pouvait venir travailler, ça m'arrangerait! Je suis seul avec mon ex, là.  
Fred, scié:  
– Non mais tu rigoles, même Lizia!  
– C'est elle qui m'a largué, de façon préventive... Au secours frérot!?  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, on va la récupérer. La mienne est légèrement bipolaire. D'un côté la Vélane et de l'autre la Harpie. Au secours frérot!  
– Un fouet, un morceau de viande et c'est réglé. Dans mes bras, frérot, comme à la belle époque!  
Un câlin qui s'éternise.  
Gustave, en riant:  
– Là, là. Je vais commencer par vous, Frédérick. En premier le bracelet, ensuite la montre et en dernier les boucles d'oreilles. Et en attendant, gardez vos distances et méfiez-vous comme de la peste.  
Fred, déçu:  
– C'est noté. Ah les Vélanes! Je vais passer à la librairie et acheter deux trois bouquins, enfin à la pause de midi. Et cette semaine, je reste chez Severus.  
Gustave, placide:  
– Ah la bonne heure... Pour vous Georges, en plus de la montre, amenez-moi cette bague et ce pendentif, je peux faire le sort dessus, ça aura moins de puissance, vu que ce n'est pas moi qui les ai faits mais tant pis. Pour le pendentif, ce serait bien que vous le gardiez pour vous et que vous fassiez un pendant avec votre père, histoire de couper le cordon, je vois un oiseau pour vous et un nid pour lui. Pour la bague de Lizia, on va la laisser telle quelle, c'est une boutade de toute façon. Aucun des deux n'est prêt à s'engager, ne nous leurrons pas.  
George, placide:  
– C'est pas faux. Je pourrais garder cette montre, c'est un héritage familial.  
– Dites-lui au revoir et rendez-la à votre père, avec le pendant. Dites-lui qu'il peut enfin la revendre, s'il le veut, vous gagnez votre vie, vous n'avez plus besoin de ça. Et pour votre mère, elle verra les boucles d'oreilles de Charlotte, ça suffira.  
George, placide, à Fred:  
– On peut vraiment faire confiance à ce type?  
Fred, franchement:  
– A cent pourcent, il a engagé Harry comme apprenti. Dans trois ans, c'est lui qui reprend la boutique.  
– Ah super! C'est Severus qui doit être content. Bon allons bosser, frérot, j'ai laissé mon ex en charge de la boutique. Les clients sont probablement en fuite.  
– La mienne est inutilisable, pour plusieurs jours, désolé. Mais oui allons-y. Je peux repasser quand?  
Gustave, placide:  
– Je vais prendre votre numéro et vous appeler dès que c'est fait... Merci. Ah voici votre compagne qui revient!  
La porte claque, Charlotte, guillerette:  
– Je t'ai rapporté un petit truc.  
Un nœud papillon rose avec des petits cœurs. Il changera la couleur.  
– Merci, mon amour.  
Charlotte, à voix basse:  
– Ah merde le boss. Je vais prendre une journée de congé, peut-être même deux.  
George lève les yeux au ciel et part en courant.  
Fred, intrigué:  
– Qu'est-ce que tu t'es acheté, ma puce?  
– ''Evil dead'' le coffret, ''Carnage'', ''The butcher'', quelques petite friandises et une jolie robe.  
– C'est bien ma loute. Je passerais ce soir, une petit heure pour qu'on discute un peu. Là je dois filer, je t'aime, mon amour.  
Un bisou sur le front et il est parti.  
Charlotte, fâchée, à Gustave:  
– Pourquoi vous lui avez dit de ne jamais m'épouser?  
– Ce serait dangereux que vous le considériez comme acquis.  
– Et surtout très chiant! Merci mon brave, vous m'appelez pour ses boucles d'oreilles, chargez-les bien, c'est mon père qui paie, les trois.  
Gustave, intrigué:  
– Je peux voir la robe?  
– Non, elle est indécente, je la garde pour ce soir.


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapitre 102: Un peu de magie**

Nul ces bouquins! Écrit par des psychopathes pour des psychopathes! Il ne veut pas la tuer la sienne, juste l'amadouer. Là c'est plutôt ''les 100 meilleurs façons d'occire sa bien aimée, sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien.'' Est-ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse comme avec Severus, au premier cours de potion, hocher la tête d'un air intéressé tout en écoutant à moitié. Ça n'avait pas été un gros succès. Au deuxième cours, il l'avait interrogé et il avait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas tout compris. Allons-y, on improvisera. Le nœud papillon qu'elle nous a offert, on change la couleur, jaune avec des cœurs orange sinon ça jure.  
Il frappe à sa porte. Elle n'ouvre pas. Il ouvre la porte, au bout de cinq minutes quand même. Elle débarque dans le salon, un flingue braqué sur lui. À tous les coups c'est un briquet mais levons les mains quand même.  
Charlotte, mi-figue:  
– Ah c'est toi, j'ai cru qu'on me cambriolait.  
On va laisser les mains levées. Elle rigole, pose le flingue sur la table du salon et lui tape dans les mains. Il l'attrape et la porte jusqu'au lit. En quoi c'était prévu ça?! On avait dit improviser mais quand même. Mais bon, elle est chou dans sa robe moulante et il aime assez les jeux de rôles.  
– Chère Madame, vous m'avez percé à jour, je venais vous cambrioler mais dès que je vous ai vu dans votre robe, je n'ai plus pensé qu'à votre corps sublime.  
Elle hurle:  
– À moi! Au viol! À l'assassin!  
Un petit sort de silence pour les voisins. On en était où?  
– Mais si vous préférez, on peut prendre un verre avant, je sens que mes tactiques d'approches vous paraissent un tantinet intrusives.  
On la pose sur la lit comme un paquet. Elle, les jambes écartés:  
– Je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie un malotru pareil! Prenez-moi Monsieur, sans ambage.  
Des coups à la porte.  
Charlotte, placide:  
– Encore un jaloux de notre amour!  
Ou un voisin inquiet.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas ma loute, je vais l'éliminer.  
On la laisse là, on prend le flingue, même pas un briquet, un pistolet à eau. Voyons si le voisin a de l'humour. Il ouvre la porte, le flingue braqué sur sa tempe.  
– Oui?  
Le voisin, placide:  
– Vous pourriez faire moins de bruit, s'il vous plaît? Enfin, je veux dire, ne vous suicidez pas avec ce pistolet à eau, c'est dangereux.  
– Vous ne nous entendrez plus, enfin surtout moi. Adieu.  
Et il claque la porte.  
Il ouvre la porte de la chambre, pas un cats.  
Charlotte, sous le lit:  
– Hi hi hi, il ne se doute de rien.  
Elle est complètement barrée, il adore.  
– Ciel, on l'a kidnappée pendant mon absence! Profitons-en pour se branler. La, la, la, la!  
– Ouh je me trouve dans une posture délicate, que faire!? Je sais, je vais imiter le son de la chouette et quand il regardera par la fenêtre, j'en profiterais pour sortir de ma cachette. OUH! OUH! OUH!  
Fred, mi-figue:  
– Tiens, Colette la chouette qui passe, aucun intérêt. Je préfère me blottir dans ces draps moelleux en attendant que les kidnappeurs se fatiguent de ma douce Harpie.  
– Hi hi hi. Mon plan tombe à l'eau.  
Un roulé-boulé et elle sort du lit.  
Fred, allongé sur le lit, la tête penchée:  
– Ah vous étiez là ma douce mais cessez ces galéjades et venez m'embrasser.  
– C'est un affreux quiproquo j'en ai peur... Vous ne m'attirez pas du tout.  
– Attends, ne sommes-nous pas au 9 rue de la palissade?  
Charlotte, choquée:  
– Ah non, c'est en face, la fenêtre là, avec la brune au piano.  
Une fillette de 8 ans.  
– Tout à fait mon âge mental! J'y vais.  
C'est au 4ème étage.  
Charlotte, blasée:  
– Non mais attendez! Habillez-vous un peu dignement quand même.  
Il enlève son nœud papillon et le lui lance.  
– Voilà, à toute à l'heure, enfin ne m'attendez pas!  
On va y aller, juste pour voir, si elle vient le chercher.  
Charlotte, dépitée:  
– Et moi qui m'attendait à passer une soirée rocambolesque avec mon doux mari. Mais bon allez-y et jouez-moi un petit air.  
Arrêté à la porte d'entrée, Charlotte ferme la porte à clef et la jette par la fenêtre.  
Fred, blasé:  
– Oui enfin, c'est pas ça qui arrêtera le grand Arsène Lupin, roi des cambrioleur, Alohomora.  
– Pff! Ces magiciens, que c'est chiant!  
Ramenons-la dans la chambre. Un sort pour sceller la porte.  
Charlotte, naïvement:  
– Quelle obsession pour mon corps, moi je voulais juste regarder un film, c'est tout.  
– J'ai déjà vu Carnage 1 à 150... Je préfère t'enlever ta robe.  
Charlotte, taquine:  
– On ne pourra rien faire, j'ai mes règles. À moins que tu veuilles voir rivière de sang, volume 1.  
– On peut faire ça, sous la douche.  
– On ne peux pas, on est coincés ici, à cause de toi.  
– Alohomora.  
Charlotte, blasée:  
– C'est tout ce que tu sais faire?  
Un sort de lévitation, ça va la calmer. On la laisse flotter un brin et on va allumer la douche. Finalement, il s'en sort pas mal mais il préférait les jeux du début, là ça devient sadique. Retour à la chambre, Charlotte boude.  
Fred, gentiment:  
– Et si tu essayais de nager jusqu'à la douche?  
– Je n'avance pas.  
On va arranger ça. Évitons les murs quand même. Dans la salle de bain, il la remet à terre et verrouille la porte.  
Elle, placide:  
– Alohomora. Rhhho ça ne marche pas. Je suis coincée ici.  
Heureusement qu'il a des pouvoirs et elle pas, sinon, il serait foutu. Déshabillons-nous.  
Charlotte, boudeuse:  
– Tu es sûr que tu veux de moi? Je doute, tu ne m'as pas séquestrée dans toutes les pièces.  
– Pas eu le temps.  
– Tu aurais dû venir plus tôt.  
– Je me renseignais sur ta race, apparemment, ils veulent tous vous exterminer, sauf moi.  
Charlotte, lassée:  
– Tu écriras un vrai livre, toi. Je compte sur toi.  
– Oui ma chérie, je vais essayer.  
Il la déshabille, elle se laisse faire. Charlotte, gentiment:  
– Tourne-toi.  
Il entre dans la douche et ferme la porte. On va en profiter pour se doucher, elle a viré tous ses produits reste le gel douche à l'hibiscus. Prenons ça. Quelle journée bizarre! Quelle femme bizarre! Exactement ce qu'il lui faut. Sans ambage, c'est joli mais ça veut dire quoi?  
Elle frappe à la porte de la cabine. Il lui ouvre.  
– T'as fichu quoi avec mes produits, ma chérie?  
– Je n'étais pas sûr que tu reviennes alors j'ai tout mis dans le meuble sous l'évier. Chaque fois que je les regardais, ça me donnait envie de pleurer.  
Fred, franchement:  
– Je peux dormir ici? Pas dans la douche, dans le lit. Tu dors, sous cette forme?  
– Pas beaucoup et je regarde la TV très fort. Évidemment que je dors et que tu peux dormir là! Tu vois, même sans toute la quincaillerie, tu te débrouilles. Moi tu m'épates. Bon, tu te pousses.  
– Avant que j'oublie, on va remettre mes produits en place. Passe-les moi, s'il-te-plaît.  
– Booon. Accio merdier! Tu pourrais me donner un peu de magie quand même!  
Pourquoi pas essayons. On va lui prendre les mains et lui en donner un peu, un tout petit peu pour commencer.  
Charlotte, paniquée:  
– Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Arrête ça!  
Voilà ça devrait le faire. Ouh, je me sens bizarre. Je vais m'asseoir. On coupe l'eau.  
Charlotte, livide:  
– Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu!?  
– Aucune idée, j'ai improvisé. C'est en train de passer, t'inquiète. Essaie voir, accio merdier?  
– Accio gel douche de Frédérick.  
La porte s'ouvre, le gel douche vole dans ses mains.  
Charlotte, sciée:  
– Alohomora.  
La porte s'ouvre.  
On va se relever quand même. Pas très vaillant. Il ne va pas le refaire.  
– Il faut que je m'allonge.  
Dans la chambre, Charlotte soulève la couverture et le borde.  
– Comment tu te sens? Tu vas mourir?  
– Non, non, il faut que je dorme. Ça ira mieux demain, bonne nuit.

Son mari dans les vapes. Qui appeler? Severus! S'il te plaît réponds! Réponds! Réponds! Réponds!  
Severus, inquiet:  
– Oui Charlotte? Tu penses fort, inutile de me hurler dans le cerveau. C'est Frédérick, il est mort?  
– Peut-être ou alors je l'ai vidé de sa magie, je ne sais pas. Je lui ai fait une plaisanterie, tu pourrais me donner un peu de magie quand même. Alors il l'a fait. Et après, je pouvais faire des sorts mais lui il est tombé sur le lit, il est pâle et j'ai peur. Tu peux venir!?  
Apparition. Elle, toute nue. Severus, gêné, ferme les yeux.  
Charlotte, curieuse:  
– Ça ne t'a jamais titillé les femmes, Severus?  
Il ouvre un œil et se retourne vers le lit.  
– J'aurais bien aimé, à l'époque, j'ai essayé avec plusieurs, jamais excité.  
– Ah bon. C'est quoi toutes ses potions?  
– Pour le remettre d'aplomb, mais on va y aller mollo. J'ai tendance à avoir la main lourde quand je suis paniqué. Tu nous referais un petit sort pour tester?  
– Accio peignoir.  
Le peignoir vole dans ses mains. Charlotte l'enfile.  
– Quelle idée à la con j'ai eu!  
Severus, placide:  
– Du calme. À mon avis, il t'a donné une partie de sa magie mais il va se remettre et ça va revenir comme avant, dans quelque jours, mois, je ne sais pas, ça dépend de combien il t'a donné. Moi, je vais lui donner des potions pour régénérer sa magie et lui faire reprendre conscience. C'est quoi ce lit? Vous dormez comment là-dedans?  
– L'un sur l'autre, en général.  
– Le mien, il aime se vautrer, il détesterait. On va lui donner une goutte de chaque et après on augmente.  
Charlotte, navrée:  
– Pauvre Frédérick. Il voulait m'en donner un petit peu mais il a été trop généreux. Comme d'habitude!  
– Oui c'est son trip, passons directement à trois gouttes.  
Severus fait boire Frédérick.  
Charlotte se place devant lui et ouvre le peignoir.  
– Comment tu me trouves, franchement?  
Coup d'œil mi-figue de Severus.  
– Moi je les aime plus fin et avec un... Mais très jolie.  
Fred reprend conscience.  
– Oh Severus! Je crois que j'ai un peu déconné.  
– C'était un essai, pourquoi pas. Mais ne recommence plus jamais ça, s'il te plaît. Je vais te faire un sort de diagnostique. Ah oui quand même! Tu lui as donné la moitié de ta magie.  
– Mais, je voulais juste lui en donner un tout petit peu. Je dois être nul comme sorcier.  
Severus, en riant:  
– À peut près aussi nul que Dumbledore, si tu arrives à faire ça... Ta magie va se refaire petit à petit, mais ça prendra du temps. Et pour elle, je ne sais pas si ça va tenir.  
Charlotte, sciée:  
– Je dois avoir une baguette dans un de ces tiroirs. Ah la voilà! Wingardium leviosa. Ah oui, ça marche!  
La couverture se soulève. Frédérick à poil. Severus détourne la tête en rougissant.  
Charlotte, en riant:  
– Oups et lui tu le trouves comment?  
– Mieux que toi...  
Un geste de la main de Severus, la couverture retombe.  
– Mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour mon mari. Par contre, fais attention à ta femme, elle drague tout ce qui bouge, même moi.  
Frédérick, choqué:  
– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait? Désolé Severus!  
– Oh tu sais moi, les femmes, aucun intérêt...  
Charlotte, mutine:  
– La jalousie est à son comble, battez-vous pour moi, je prendrais le vainqueur.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Elle est totalement à la masse, qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné?  
– Oh elle est comme ça naturellement. S'il te plaît, tiens-moi la main un peu, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.  
Charlotte, en riant:  
– Je vous laisse. Prenez votre temps... Mais personne ne me retient en plus! Rhho bromance à la con!  
Charlotte ferme la porte.  
Fred soupire et attrape la main de Severus.  
– Elle va me tuer, celle-ci. Même pas un merci.  
Charlotte, à travers la porte:  
– MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
– Elle écoute à la porte, tue-la.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Dure journée?  
– Gustave m'a dit que pour la gérer, j'aurais besoin de trois bijoux au moins, ton bracelet, une montre avec mon frère et la bouche d'oreille. Et les siennes c'est encore mieux, c'est des cœurs mais en fait, ça peut se transformer en piques. Je suis foutu, achève-moi.  
Charlotte, à travers la porte:  
– Ouinnnnnnnnnnnn personne ne m'aime, je suis un bouleeeeeeeeeeeeeet!  
Severus, scié, lui murmure à l'oreille:  
– Je vais te faire apparaître chez moi mais il faudrait qu'on t'habille un brin.  
– Les pyjamas sont dans ce casier, sinon sauve ta peau, Severus.  
– Et te laisser avec la sangsue, aucune chance!


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapitre 103: Le challenge**

Severus fouille dans le casier. Trouver un bas et un haut de pyjama qui vont ensemble dans la ménagerie, les canards et les tigres conflit d'intérêt, motif écossais, il peut broder.  
– C'est quoi ces pyjamas!? Et les caleçons ils sont où, je suis sûr que c'est pire encore!  
– Chacun ses goûts, moi je les aime absurdes. Le casier, à côté. Et toi c'est quoi ton trip?  
– Gris tout est permis. J'en ai même un de Batman avec le logo en noir.  
Fred, dans les vapes:  
– Jamais compris pourquoi ils t'appelaient la chauve-souris, la cape peut-être... Si tu trouves celui avec les singes, je fais des beaux rêves avec.  
– Non ça va empesentir de connerie mon appartement. Qu'est-ce que tu penses du coq, tu arriverais à l'heure demain au boulot?  
– Je ne fermerais pas l'œil. Les licornes, c'est notre seule issue.  
– Oui c'est jolies les licornes, va pour les licornes. Je te prends le bleu. Tu pourrais l'enfiler tout seul, je te le mets à tes pieds.  
Fred, en riant:  
– Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas voir mon zob.  
– Je te dis tout de suite que je l'ai déjà vu tout à l'heure et que ça m'a suffit.  
– Oui enfin, c'est pas les deux secondes ou elle a levé le duvet...  
– Si si, tu serais étonné, je l'ai bien vu.  
Fou rire. Frédérick enfile le caleçon.  
– J'ai tout donné, mets-moi le reste, s'il te plaît.  
Severus soulève le duvet et l'habille.  
– Belle carrure, vous êtes tous jeune et bien foutu, je vous emmerde. Il fut un temps où j'étais comme vous mais depuis trente ans, je me suis empâté et j'ai un petit bide. Harry dit qu'on ne voit rien mais moi, je le vois. Comment je fais ça? Je grimpe sur le lit et je te prends dans mes bras? Si tu te pousses un peu, j'y arrive. Je précise que si je bande, ce n'est pas contre toi.  
Fred, en riant:  
– Bof, je serais plutôt flatté. Moi je ne sais pas si t'arriverais à me faire bander, peut-être si tu te frottes contre moi et que tu me dis des mots doux.  
– On ne va pas essayer, restons courtois et professionnel.  
– Moi ça m'intrigue.  
– Bon pour la beauté de la science...  
Severus avance sa main et la pose sur son sexe. Réaction minime. Il enlève sa main, le sexe rigide.  
– Tu m'expliques?  
– Euh joker, tu as enlevé ta main et je me suis dit dommage. Et moi si je fais la même chose?  
Fred approche sa main, il bifurque au dernier moment et la lève, son sexe suit.  
Severus, rire gêné.  
Fred, satisfait:  
– Perdu, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de le toucher.  
– 1 à 0, c'est tout, mais si je fais ça...  
Je vais juste approcher ma main et faire mine de le caresser. Son sexe debout. Bingo!  
Severus, joueur:  
– 1 à 1, la balle au centre.  
– Rien qu'en parlant...  
– Impossible, tu vas me faire rire mais donne tout ce que tu as. Allons chez moi.  
Les deux s'enlacent. Deux érections. Apparition.  
Severus, placide:  
– On va s'éloigner un brin et se calmer. On va jusqu'à trois, c'est tout. Le deux en parlant. le trois avec un geste non-sexuel. Et après, on évite les lits.  
– Pensons à McGo, moi ça me fait débander direct.  
– Moi je vais penser à Dumbledore, beeerk! C'est bon.  
– Je commence pour le deux, j'ai une idée.  
Fred se penche et lui susurre à l'oreille:  
– Ménage à trois.  
Gros fantasme, son sexe se réveille.  
Fred, scié:  
– Nooon!? Moi et Harry, c'était un gros coup de bluff.  
– Lui n'est pas contre, il a un gros appétit 2-1.  
Fred, amusé, à son sexe:  
– Gouzi, gouzi, gouzi.  
– Ne refais plus jamais ça, il va s'attacher. Tais-toi un peu, je dois me concentrer.  
Fred, mort de rire.  
Ce serait plus facile s'il avait le bracelet, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver Frédérick? Il lui a dit qu'il se sentait protégé. Severus se penche, pose la main sur sa nuque et l'attire à lui, un baiser amoureux sur le front.  
Fred, scié:  
– 2-2 mais c'était la trois avec le geste. McGo McGo McGo. Tu es prêt?  
– Non, deux secondes, te faire bander ça m'a fait bander. Dumble... Beerk! C'est bon.  
Fred, taquin, approche sa main, un regard langoureux et juste une mèche qu'il remet en place.  
Severus, paniqué:  
– Merde même ça, ça marche!  
– C'est un classique tu veux dire, le coup des cheveux. 3 à 2, je sens que tu sèches pour les mots, pourtant, c'est facile pour toi.  
– En quoi c'est facile? Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.  
– Avec ta voix, tu peux dire n'importe quoi, ça marche.  
Severus ferme les yeux et se penche, front contre front, il murmure:  
– Je suis emprunté, tu m'excites trop.  
– Oui c'est un mensonge mais 3 à 3. McGo McGo McGo, heureusement qu'il y a McGo.  
– Mais si tu m'excites, sinon je ne banderais pas... Dum... Beerk!  
– J'ai un dernier challenge pour nous départager par sms. Celui qui perd paie les bracelets.  
Severus, en riant:  
– D'accord, quelle est la limite de caractères?  
– 5'000 mais celui qui y arrive en un mot gagne.  
– Tu bluffes!  
– Totalement! Non j'ai une idée! Accio portable.  
Fred écrit, pas très long ce mot, méfions-nous. Message reçu.  
Message de Fred: Gouzi!  
Forcément son sexe réagit, tout content et s'étire. Ne t'attache pas c'est la dernière fois.  
Severus, blasé:  
– Salopard, je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça! 4 à 3. J'ai une idée...

Severus écrit, il fait trois plombes, méfions-nous. Message reçu.  
Message de Severus : Bande!  
Le sexe se lève, docile.  
Fred, hilare:  
– L'autorité! 4 à 4. Pour le 5ème point, baise-main.  
– Facile, je commence.  
– Attends McGo McGo McGo McGo! Laisse-moi pas tomber McGo!  
– Débande!  
– Merci Severus. C'est fait. Vas-y.

Je me demande si c'est de la triche ce que je veux faire.  
Severus, placide:  
– Toi, commence, moi je me tâte. D... Beerk!  
Fred, sourire en coin. Je sens que je vais encore me faire avoir. On avance la main.  
L'index! Un bisou révérencieux dessus. Je suis ému mais est-ce que ça me fait bander? Pour une fois, non! Ouais bon s'il le lèche. Eh merde, j'aurais dû commencer!  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Tu t'en tires à bon compte mais moi si j'arrive sans lécher, j'ai gagné.  
– Je pensais que le bisou suffirait... Je perds la main.  
– Mais non, ça m'a fait penser au cours et à quand tu étais mon élève, c'est tout. Après quand tu l'as léché, j'ai oublié le Prof. Mais c'est ce que je voulais faire et je n'ai pas osé. Je me disais que c'était de la triche. Voyons si j'y arrive sans.  
Courtisons-le comme un gentleman. On lui prend la main et on l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, aussi langoureusement que possible.  
Fred, à regret:  
– Tu as gagné. Ah ça me rappelle le bon temps ou Charlotte n'était que douce et aimable. Au moins maintenant, elle a un peu de magie et elle sera moins frustrée.  
– Ne me refais plus jamais ça ou alors appelles-moi avant. Je fais le sort et je te dis stop. Tu lui as donné beaucoup trop de magie. Tu as vu ton état. Tu donnes trop, Frédérick, à tout le monde. Moi je vais te mettre une intention sur ton bracelet, je respecte mes limites!  
– Merci! Je suis un peu un cas social en ce moment. Rentre seulement voir Harry. Je lui parlerais pas trop de notre concours même avec vos bagues.  
Severus, franchement:  
– Oui c'était osé, même pour nous. Tu n'es pas un cas social Frédérick. Jamais. Je vais te laisser des potions, si tu ne te sens pas mieux demain, envoie-moi un message. Et dors bien avec les licornes.  
– On dort toujours bien avec les licornes, à moins que je fasse des rêves mouillés en pensant à ta corne.  
– Imbécile, gouzi gouzi gouzi! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait vendredi? J'ai un symposium de potions que je n'ose pas te proposer.  
– Ohhh! Va pour le symposium que tu n'oses pas me proposer. J'espère qu'ils ont des petites étiquettes et que je vais pouvoir me choisir un nom en bois.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Peut-être que c'est la première fois que je vais me marrer à l'un de ces trucs. Et pour Charlotte, laisse passer un jour ou deux. Elle va se calmer.  
– Tu peux verrouiller la porte avec un sort de niveau trois, s'il te plaît?  
– Oui je te mettrais les contre-sorts sur une feuille. Elle t'a soûlé à ce point?  
– On a fait un jeu de rôle c'était rigolo, mais là j'ai tout donné, j'ai besoin d'une pause. Je voudrais pas t'affoler mais il y a ta bague qui clignote.  
Severus, mort de rire:  
– Harry doit s'impatienter. Il a mis tout de sorte de trucs dessus. Bon j'y vais. Bisous sans gouzi.  
– Moi bisous avec gouzi, rien à foutre!  
– Il apprécie. Courage pour Charlotte, ça va s'arranger.


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapitre 104 : Mon corps**

Severus ouvre la porte de ses quartiers, Harry derrière, les bras croisés.  
– Je croyais que j'étais le seul qui te faisait bander, chéri? C'est quoi cette histoire?  
– Ah il y a déjà eu une dépêche dans la Gazette?  
Harry secoue la tête et désigne sa bague.  
Severus, d'un ton désolé:  
– Diabolique! Normalement oui, mais là, le fait de le savoir en mortel péril, ça m'a un peu bouleversé. Et puis mon sexe l'aime bien apparemment, ça n'ira jamais plus loin. D'ailleurs c'était une erreur stratégique. Pardonne-moi.  
– Qui d'autre te fait bander?  
Severus, franchement:  
– Ici personne. À l'époque, parfois Malefoy le père, quand il était bien apprêté et Thomas, mon ex mais rien à ta mesure.  
– Je suis quand même un peu fâché, je te l'avoue.  
– Oui je comprends. Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences. C'était pour rire. Pas très malin.  
– C'était pour le réconforter?  
Severus secoue la tête.  
– Il voulait savoir si j'arrivais à le faire bander. Je pensais pas qu'il réagirait et que ça irait si loin. Désolé.  
– Il est fou de toi, ce n'est pas étonnant. Peut-être ses sentiments sont un peu contradictoires? On verra bien avec le bracelet, mais va falloir se calmer, Monsieur Snape.  
– Oui chéri, je sais. Je suis un peu débridé, en ce moment. Il faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose. Avant ce n'était pas à ce point là, j'avais des limites.  
Harry secoue la tête.  
– Non tu étais frustré et réprimé. Tu crois que c'est à cause de la bague? Maintenant que tu l'as, tu te sens rassuré? Et tu peux faire ce genre de jeu débile avec Frédérick?  
– Je ne sais pas mais je lui ai dit qu'on allait éviter les lits, à partir de maintenant. Il est possible que je bande occasionnellement avec lui, mais je veux t'expliquer la subtile différence. Avec lui, je vais bander, parce que je suis bien mais je n'ai pas envie de jouir. Avec toi, je vais bander parce que tu m'excites donc j'ai envie de jouir.  
– Donc tu ne te verrais pas faire l'amour avec lui?  
– Si tu n'existais pas et si Charlotte n'existait pas. Oui, je pourrais.  
– Et si je mourrais?  
– Je tomberais probablement dans ses bras de désespoir mais il y aurait toujours Charlotte.  
Harry, en riant:  
– Tu pousses un peu, moi si tu meurs je deviens moine mais bon, j'essaierais de ne pas mourir avant toi.  
– Je te supplie! De toute façon avec tous les sorts de protection que je t'ai mis dessus! Même en cas de malédiction tenace, tu ne crains rien.  
– Je me sens comme dans une bulle.  
– Et moi je plane, il faudra t'y faire. En cours, ça m'aide. Même les timides m'adressent la parole maintenant. Adelaïe m'a fait une phrase complète. Je lui ai donné trop de points mais tant pis.  
Harry, stupéfait:  
– Ils vont te manquer?  
– Certains oui mais la plupart non. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas rester ici.  
– Et on fait quoi pour ton futur collègue, je te colle un sort de castration?  
– Tu peux, ça me ferait chier mais je comprendrais. Mais ça va se tasser, là ils sont en froid. Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait donner de la magie aux Cracmol, sacré Frédérick. Bon il a failli y passer mais elle a de la magie.  
Harry, en riant:  
– Et si moi je trouvais quelqu'un comme lui?  
– Je serais content pour toi.  
– Même si je me branlais avec?  
– Je ne me suis pas branlé avec, Monsieur Potter, il ne m'a même pas touché.  
Harry, livide:  
– Si il t'a touché, un peu partout. Prenons une douche. Et je vais effacer ce souvenir de ma mémoire et toi si tu bandes avec lui, sois discret.  
– Je ne crois pas que tu as bien compris la nuance. Je vais te faire les dialogues. Mon sexe avec lui: ''Oh tiens, Frédérick, je l'aime bien.'' Mon sexe avec toi: ''HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Où t'étais, où t'étais, où t'étais!? Délivre-moi! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Prends-moi dans tes mains, prends-moi dans ta bouche, mets-moi à l'intérieur! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Etc...''  
Harry, scié:  
– Ça doit être l'enfer! Mon pauvre chou. Prenons cette douche et je m'occupe de toi.  
– Tu parles à mon sexe ou à moi?  
– Au deux.

Dans la douche, Harry lui tend le lubrifiant.  
– Tiens si tu veux te branler un peu, en attendant. Moi je vais te débarrasser des miasmes. Les cheveux, penche la tête vers l'arrière.  
– Vaudrais mieux commencer par les mains si je me branle.  
– Bon réflexe.  
Severus présente ses mains, Harry les savonne, surtout l'index. Il rince ses mains, des baisers dessus.  
Severus, scié:  
– J'ai l'impression d'avoir été infidèle.  
– Non c'est juste que je n'aime pas passer après les autres. Ne vous touchez plus le sexe et prend une douche en rentrant et ça ira pour moi.  
– J'ai l'impression d'être une possession.  
– Disons un trésor très précieux que je ne veux partager avec personne.  
Envie de me branler, je le fais? Il a dit que je pouvais. C'est mon sexe après tout. On badigeonne bien, on prend son temps, doucement, on se fait plaisir pour soi, pour une fois. On se laisse aller contre le binôme, rattrape-moi. Il m'entoure de ses bras. Moi, à mon affaire. Lui, à la sienne. C'est mon corps, à moi.  
Harry, gentiment:  
– Oui c'est ton corps, Severus, pardon. Récupère ton corps, il est à toi. Je te laisse te doucher tranquille, je t'attends dans le lit, prends ton temps.  
Harry sort de la douche. Pour une fois, pas envie de le rejoindre. C'est mon mari mais je passe avant. Mettons de l'eau tiède et profitons... Ça donne quoi son corps libéré? Envie de se caresser et se branler jusqu'à demain. Un patronus pour Harry: ''Désolé chéri, j'en ai pour la nuit, je t'aime, pardon.'' On envoie. Merde c'était quoi, il a déjà changé trois fois. Un oiseau quelconque cette fois-ci. La réponse en Phénix, tiens tiens il est nouveau aussi! ''Vas-y, moi je chauffe le lit, prends congé demain et dis que tu es malade.'' Oh que c'est tentant! En plus, il y a la réunion des profs mais bon, je m'en fous à la fin de l'année je suis loin et personne n'écoute ce que je dis de toute façon. C'était à McGo de prendre le PV, d'habitude elle pougne sur mes notes, qu'elle se débrouille. On va s'asseoir dans la baignoire, c'est plus confortable.

Severus ne revient pas. Je me demande si ça va être comme ça maintenant. Lui qui prend du temps pour lui et moi qui m'emmerde à côté. Qu'est-ce que dirait Severus? C'est juste pour ce soir, lâche-moi la grappe pour une fois que je m'aime mieux que toi. Toi aussi aime-toi mieux que moi et fait ce dont tu as envie.  
De quoi il a envie? De lire le cahier de Severus en entier. Surtout la fin, commençons par la fin et revenons à rebours.

Il va prendre un bain. Il s'est assez branlé, joui au moins dix fois, après il a arrêté de compter. De l'eau chaude. Il savoure, puis, s'emmerde un peu.  
– Accio Harry.  
Son mari débarque, en riant.  
– Tu m'as appelé chéri? J'ai senti une subtile demande de ta part. J'ai failli voler à travers la porte.  
– Désolé. Tu veux venir dans le bain avec moi?  
– Oui mais j'étais en train de lire ton cahier.  
– Prends-le dans le bain, il ne risque rien, il y a un sort d'étanchéité dessus. Raconte-moi ta journée, un peu.  
Harry secoue la tête.  
– Non je lis.  
– Bon, accio bouquin.  
Harry s'installe dans le bain. Couché sur lui, la tête calée sur son épaule. Regard en coin. On va l'embrasser dans le cou et l'enlacer.  
Severus, tendrement:  
– Je t'aime, mon poussin.  
On va poser le bouquin et juste profiter.  
Harry, volubile:  
– ''Mon petit lapin est encore coincé avec Robert...''  
– Oh non, épargne-moi ma propre prose et lis à voix basse. Robert en plus. Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
– Mmmh.  
Harry, en murmurant:  
– ''J'ai fait semblant de lire un brin à côté mais là je n'en pouvais plus...''  
– Plus basse encore, genre dans ta tête.  
Harry se marre.  
– Tu t'es branlé?  
– 155 fois et toi?  
– A peine 3.  
Severus, mi-figue:  
– Tu penses vraiment ce que tu disais, l'histoire de prendre congé?  
– Ça te titille, je le sens. Mais oui vas-y, le monde ne va pas s'écrouler sans Severus Snape, Maître des potions.  
– Et Branleur Professionnel. Tu oublies toujours la fin de mon titre, pourtant j'y tiens. Et je ferais quoi? Je reste au lit et je me branle et si X vient contrôler et se rend compte que je suis parfaitement bien portant?  
– Tu ne crois pas qu'il a autre chose à foutre? Prends une potion si jamais, grippe ou nausée, elles sont efficaces.  
Severus, en riant:  
– C'est bon, il y a prescription. J'ai surestimé tes muscles d'acier.  
– Malefoy, quand même. On se mouche pas du coude, Monsieur Snape.  
– Oh il ne m'a jamais regardé, rassure-toi. Mais bon, il est beau, il faut lui laisser ça.  
– C'est tout à fait ton type, moi, lui. C'est du pareil au même.  
Severus, hilare:  
– Oui comme moi et Robert, on est frère jumeau aussi. Finalement, je préfère les petits mignons que je peux soulever comme de rien.  
– Miaw.  
– Et qui se transforment en chat les soirs de pleine lune. Je vais donner mes cours demain mais je vais sécher la réunion des profs. Chhhut!  
– Quelle audace! Comment ça se passe, ces réunions des profs, Monsieur Snape?  
– Laborieux! On prend le PV chacun son tour. Certains font ça bien et d'autres moins. Moi je note tout. On m'a dit que c'était trop détaillé alors maintenant je fais trois lignes par paragraphe et je mets, vous déduirez le reste...  
Harry, mort de rire.  
– Attends je vais essayer de deviner la suite, ça m'entraîne pour mon futur job. Monsieur Snape à la réunion des profs. Il a taillé cinq ou six crayons, bien entendu tout le monde les lui pique, enfin surtout celui qui prend le PV, les autres n'en n'ont rien à foutre c'est juste pour l'emmerder. Severus Snape, Maître des Potions et Branleur Professionnel note tout, on ne sait jamais, s'il y avait dans le lot une information capitale qui mettrait en péril cette école de singes. Même quand ce n'est pas lui qui prend le PV, il note. Détendez-vous Monsieur Snape!  
– Il faut bien s'occuper, sinon, je me fais chier, des fois je note des conneries aussi ou des théories de potions mais l'important c'est d'avoir l'air attentif.  
– Le problème c'est McGo, elle se met à côté de toi et elle pougne sur tes notes parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à suivre ce con de Dumbledore. En plus, il divague la plupart du temps et ces dictons de merde, ceux-là elle les note tous dans l'espoir qu'il se rende compte à quel point ils sont risibles, mais lui pense qu'elle est fan alors il en rajoute de nouveaux. Toi tu écris en code, quand ça n'a aucun rapport avec la réunion. C'est un truc alambiqué, je ne comprendrais pas. Elle appelle ça l'écriture de chauve-souris. Elle croit que tu fais ça juste pour l'énerver, explique-lui. Des fois, elle arrive à pougner, des fois, elle met etc. etc. et elle essaie de deviner. Elle tombe assez juste en général mais des fois elle se gourre et Chourave lui fait une remarque.  
Severus, scié:  
– T'as placé des micros ou quoi!? C'est tout juste mon chéri. L'écriture infâme de chauve-souris, elle l'appelle. Elle pense qu'un jour elle craquera le code mais c'est avec des formes, elle n'y comprend rien. Quand elle est à côté de la plaque elle joue à l'innocente et demande à Flitwick et quand il ne sait pas, elle joue la carte de la mauvaise foi ou refile la patate chaude à Dumbledore qui pacifie le truc en débitant deux trois platitudes.  
– Moitié intuition et moitié je triche avec ma bague. Laisse-moi y aller à ta place, ce soir! Polynectar, un sort sur la voix et Severus Snape, Maître des Potions et Branleur Professionnel reprend du service.  
Severus secoue la tête.  
– Non exclu! C'est une farce mais pas à ce point là. En plus, ils devront s'habituer à mon absence.  
– Tu me prives d'un plaisir délicat, tu sais. Bon tant pis. Trelawney, tu adoooooores quand elle fait le PV, la finesse de ses remarques te laisse pantois.  
– Tout à fait, très cher. Ces élucubrations me mettent en joie. Les PV que j'aime ce sont ceux de Flitwick, droit au but, en plus il y a de l'humour, je suis fan. Des fois, j'essaie de plaisanter avec lui mais il croit que je me fous de sa gueule, que faire?  
– C'est délicat avec ta réputation de joyeux luron. Lâche-toi un brin et rigole.  
– Rigoler, je note. Tout le monde va penser que je re-picole.  
– Non quand tu picolais tu dormais. Dumbledore te réveillait d'une petit tape sur l'épaule à la fin. Tu croyais que personne n'avait rien vu mais tout le monde parlait de toi et s'inquiétait. Comment tu as fait, en fait, pour arrêter?  
Severus, gêné:  
– J'ai été à Ste-Mangouste et je leur ai demandé de me boucler. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient?  
– Chourave: Pauvre Severus, il me fait de la peine, comment l'aider?  
Dumbledore: Il faut que ça vienne de lui.  
McGo: Oui enfin, un bon coup de pouce, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal et arrêter de lui dire que tout le monde a ses jours sans. Il est alcoolo, il faudrait qu'il s'en rende compte!  
Trelawney: Son aura est noire et les astres sont bouchés, hélas.  
McGo, à voix basse: J'en connais d'autres qui sont bouchés.  
Flitwick: Bon ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter de ce brave Severus derrière son dos, mais si on reprenait la réunion?  
Severus, en riant:  
– Ah c'était vraiment une époque de merde! McGo n'arrêtait pas de laisser un peu partout des pamphlets contre l'alcool et pour les cures de désintoxications. J'en ai brûlé de ces pamphlets. J'étais totalement dans le déni. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai la brillante idée d'ajouter de la piquette dans la pimentine. Ça a fait sauter la moitié de ma réserve. C'est ce jour là que je me suis rendu à Ste-Mangouste. Sans avertir personne, sauf McGo. Elle a dit : Dieu soit loué et elle m'a serré dans les bras.  
– C'est mignon et ensuite?  
– Il m'ont bouclés et ils m'ont sevrés. Je suis retourné à Poudlard. J'étais clean mais le cerveau en fusion. Alors, j'ai cherché quelque chose de moins nocif pour remplacer et j'ai trouvé l'histoire des gouttes. Après, ça allait beaucoup mieux. Après j'ai découvert le sexe et ça allait beaucoup beaucoup mieux. Et maintenant, je n'y pense plus du tout et je n'ai même plus envie d'y retoucher, jamais. Et c'est moi qui met des pamphlets contre l'alcool et pour les cures de désintoxication. Fin. Allons dormir!


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapitre 105 : King Kong**

Frédérick ouvre la porte, Charlotte, empruntée, lui tend un paquet de bonbons.  
– Des roudoudous pour mon roudoudou.  
– Merci ma puce.  
– Je t'ai laissé tranquille mais là, je me sens mieux. J'ai réussi à apparaître jusqu'ici. Ça tient mais je t'ai volé ta magie, tu me pardonneras un jour?  
Frédérick la serre dans ses bras.  
– Tu ne m'as rien volé. Tu m'as manqué ma puce.  
– Je suis désolée pour l'autre, il faudrait la foutre en cage.  
– Mais non, on s'est bien amusés avec le flingue et tout le barda.  
– J'ai brûlé la robe et j'ai écris une lettre d'excuse au voisin. Ça fait bizarre d'avoir de la magie. Ça rend tout plus facile. En plus, j'ai étudié les bases. Et toi, tu te remets?  
Frédérick, gentiment:  
– Oui je suis comme neuf. J'ai récupéré les trois-quarts de ma magie déjà, donc pas de quoi s'affoler.  
– Et ton aventure avec Severus c'était bien? Touche-pipi, je pensais que vous aviez passé l'âge.  
– En plus j'ai perdu, la honte! Gustave m'a appelé pour les bracelets, je voulais faire un saut aujourd'hui. Tu veux venir?  
Charlotte secoue la tête.  
– Trop honte. En plus, tu devrais y aller avec Severus. Gouzi?  
– Oh si tu me parles comme ça, je zappe la bijouterie. Tu m'en veux pour Severus.  
– Un peu quand même mais entre Severus et l'autre, j'aurais aussi choisi Severus. Mais retournons chez nous et zape la bijouterie jusqu'à vendredi. Tu iras avec lui, ce sera plus convivial.  
Frédérick, gentiment:  
– D'accord. Tu nous fais apparaître?  
– Pour l'instant, j'y arrive juste moi. J'ai peur de nous louper, toi fais-le, s'il te plaît.  
Apparition, les deux dans le salon de Charlotte.  
Charlotte, d'un ton navré:  
– J'ai encore acheté une quantité incroyable de merdes. Il y a des trucs que j'ai acheté pour toi, je te laisse faire le tri.  
Le pistolet à eau, un costume de Spiderman, un calendrier de femmes à gros seins, un pyjama James Bond, des chaussures de clown.  
– Je vais tout garder sauf le calendrier, je le refilerais à mon frère, je ne sais pas encore lequel, le petit sans doute. Tu sais que Lizia a rompu avec George. Je te jure ces deux! Dommage pour la robe, tu devrais garder tes achats, pour la prochaine pleine lune.  
Charlotte, empruntée:  
– En fait, j'entasse tout à la cave.  
– Génial, allons voir! Les chaussures sont sensas! Il y a des costumes!?  
– Oui mais surtout pour elle. Tu l'aimes bien, en fait.  
– Elle m'amuse et je suis un farceur dans l'âme. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le voisin?  
Charlotte, en riant:  
– Il m'a dit merci pour les fleurs, qu'il n'y avait pas de mal et il m'a demandé quand était ton enterrement. J'ai inventé une date mais il a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir.  
– Le rat, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble! Accio lampe torche. Allons-y, je me sens d'humeur exploratrice.  
– Moi qui pensais qu'on allait faire l'amour.  
– Oh mais Spiderman couche aussi, t'inquiète.  
– Spiderman, ce n'est même pas mon préféré. Superman, ça c'est un homme. J'aimais bien Loïs et Clark la série.  
Fred hoche la tête en riant.  
– Moi c'est Wonder Woman. La bombe! Regardons le film, à l'occas...  
Fred l'entraîne au sous-sol. Elle ouvre la porte, d'un air blasé.  
– Ça c'est les DVD et les CD, rien de sauvable à mon avis. Les costumes sont dans cette armoire en plastique. Ne me juge pas.  
– Toi, ne me juge pas. Oh là là! JACKPOT!  
Fred en admiration devant le costume de gorille. Charlotte, morte de rire.  
– C'était avant de te rencontrer, j'ai eu une intuition quand j'ai vu ce singe.  
– Ma douce, tu as cerné le tréfonds de mes tripes. Prenons ça. Le costume de Zoro! Superman bien sûr et le Schtroumpf, pourquoi pas. Ah c'est le Schtroumpf farceur en plus! Définitivement le Schtroumpf! Et y a quoi d'autre? C'est tout. Dommage! Et pour toi: Princesse Leïa! Wonder Woman, elle est là! Prenons tout!  
Charlotte, en riant:  
– Il y a des accessoires aussi dans la malle.  
– Mais c'est Noël ou quoi!? On va réduire tout ça pour le transporter et on va remettre ça dans ton appartement. Quitte à acheter une autre armoire. C'est un crime de garder ça ici... Enfin sauf pour les DVD, Terreur nocturne et sucions de cerveau volume 5, on peut laisser là. Loïs et Clark, c'était délicieusement retro, j'adore. Moi mon trip, c'était Parker Lewis. Les chemises surtout et le petit génie me faisait penser à mon frère. Ma douce, tu entends ce cri au loin?  
– Quel cri?  
– Mais l'appel du singe en rut. King Kong! OUUUH OUUUH AAAH AAAH AAAH!  
Charlotte, mi-figue:  
– Vite, fuyons.  
Elle part en courant. On va refermer la porte de la cave quand même.

Frédérick en costume de gorille, elle hésite.  
Alice au pays des merveilles ou Barbamama? Elle lui présente les deux. Il fait des gestes, la première est trop petite, il préfère Barbamama, elle a plus de formes. Elle enfile le costume.  
On sonne à la porte. Les deux, mort de rire, vont ouvrir.  
Harry et Severus, stupéfait. Échange de coups d'œil consternés, enfin surtout Severus. Harry c'est plutôt, chouette des abrutis! Harry éclate de rire.  
– On peut repasser?  
King Kong hausse les épaules et leur fait signe d'entrer. Les costumes étalés dans l'appartement. Severus, les yeux écarquillés. Harry, conquis:  
– Zoro! Je peux?  
King-Kong opine du bonnet. Je vais aller chercher les boissons. Du sirop kiwi pour tout le monde, même Severus.

Au pays des fous, les aveugles sont roi. Frédérick déblaie le canapé et lui fait signe de s'asseoir. Severus lui tend la boîte avec les deux bracelets. Le gorille cherche son porte-monnaie. Sur le comptoir, il lui tend trois billets de 100.  
Severus, gêné:  
– Merci. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait les ouvrir ensemble.  
Le gorille fait de mine de réfléchir, il fouille dans un sac et lui tend un calendrier. Des filles à bustier avec des seins qui débordent.  
Severus, satisfait:  
– Tout à fait mon style. À une date ultérieure?  
Le gorille hoche la tête et lui pointe vendredi.  
Severus, déçu:  
– Okay, j'attendrais que tu reprennes forme humaine.  
Zoro et Truc-mièvre reviennent. Tout le monde sur le canapé. Du sirop vert, c'est de la menthe? Non du kiwi, pas fan. Cul sec.  
Severus, emprunté:  
– Bon on va vous laisser, vous avez sûrement des tas de choses à vous dire. Tu viens Zozo?  
Zozo secoue la tête, en riant:  
– On vient d'arriver, déride-toi un peu Severus. J'aime bien le sirop, merci.  
Ah oui, se lâcher et rigoler de temps en temps.  
Severus, hilare:  
– Bon dans ce cas, je vais passer quelque chose de plus approprié.  
Silence consterné. Il se lève et les abandonne. Que des costumes de filles. Avant qu'il se traverstisse, il fera plus chaud qu'aujourd'hui. Le gorille lui prête main forte. Superman ou le Schtroumpf farceur? Va pour Superman, assumons sa masculinité.  
Allons passer cette merde dans la chambre. Le Gorille veut l'accompagner.  
Severus, hilare:  
– Toi Gorille, rester là. Pendant que Superman se prépare.  
Non mais qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire! Il préfère ce costume à celui de Batman, au moins il peut respirer. Par contre c'est moulant de chez moulant. La cape jolie, pas un faux pli. Les lunettes il va les enlever et les mettre avec le costard, sur un cintre. Comment faire son entrée? Humblement ou complètement barré? Avec Harry, il oserait mais avec les deux autres, il se gêne. Assumons, Severus Snape Maître des Potions Branleur Professionnel et Superman à l'occasion. Il ouvre la porte d'un geste nonchalant, personne ne l'a appelé, il n'y a pas urgence. Il visite un peu. La salle de bain est jolie. Le reste tout blanc, on dirait une infirmerie. Fred n'a pas encore mis sa patte. Quoi que chez lui c'est un peu le même combat. Harry s'insinue petit à petit mais ça reste chez lui. C'est pas très poli ce qu'il fait, il devrait retrouver le gorille pour qu'il lui fasse visiter.  
Les trois sur le canapé, en grande discussion. Fred fait des dessins, il va bientôt découvrir le feu.  
Harry traduit:  
– Severus? Le temps? Oui qu'est-ce qu'il fout?  
– J'aaarrive!  
La clique : – Ahhhhhhhh!  
Ensuite, fou rire.  
Severus, vexé:  
– Quoi? Vous auriez préféré le Schtroumpf? Montrez-moi, Severus!  
Un vague bonhomme avec les cheveux longs une tunique et une cape.  
– Pas terrible, refais-moi, je pose.  
On va prendre une pose digne, jambes écartés et bras croisés, regard au loin, sourire en coin.  
Harry prend une photo quand même, il faut pas charrier, plutôt 100. Le singe lui fait un pouce et distribue les feuilles. Vu sa précédente œuvre, ce sera entre Charlotte et Harry.  
– Vite, j'ai déjà des crampes.  
Charlotte et Harry s'activent. Le singe a déjà fini. Dieu sait le dessin. Ah non, il prend les mesures. On en a pour deux heures au bas mot.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, Charlotte, à l'aise, a sorti les feutres. Harry, conquis, a fini et regarde le dessin de Charlotte d'un air avide. Frédérick guigne le dessin d'Harry et soupire d'effroi. Nous avons un classement.  
Harry, motivé:  
– Et si on jouait à dessiner c'est gagné?! Je vais avec Charlotte.  
Charlotte, ravie:  
– Bonne idée, j'ai fini de toute façon.  
Les trois me montrent le résultat. Le classement se confirme. En haut de l'affiche Charlotte, un personnage de BD, sublime. Après Harry qui représente son mari adoré, touchant. Et Fred, au prise avec une énigme, c'est presque du Picasso.  
– Les trois sont magnifiques, je les garde. Mais moi je ne joue pas à cette merde, je suis nul en dessin. En plus le singe ne parle pas.  
Frédérick enlève le haut.  
– Si si il parle, j'en ai marre. Moi je veux bien Severus comme coéquipier. T'inquiète c'est facile, il suffit de deviner.  
– Une partie c'est tout et on commence vu qu'on est nuls, enfin surtout moi.


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapitre 106 : Dessiner c'est gagné**

Un six, ça part bien. Premier mot, ''Désert'', facile. Severus pose le stylo. feuille blanche.  
Severus, satisfait:  
– 1...2...3 c'est fait.  
Fred, en riant:  
– Vide? Blanc? Déclarer forfait? Feuille blanche? ASPIC? Examen? Potions?  
Les deux autres regardent le mot et ricanent.  
Frédérick s'égare. On va quand même lui faire une petite dune. Voilà! Et un palmier au coin. Pas terrible le palmier, on va le tracer. Un serpent, peut-être?  
Fred, en riant:  
– Dune? Palmier? Non pas un palmier? Un cactus? Un serpent?  
Ouh là, il prend tout au pied de la lettre, on va lui faire un carré autour de la feuille pour lui montrer que c'est plus général.  
– Tableau? Paysage? Désert?  
– Ouf à deux doigts! On revient de loin! À toi...

Un trois, pas terrible. ''Chandelle'' Plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. S'il fait une bougie, il va rester bloquer dessus. Peut-être avec un rébus? Chant-dé-elle et trois personnes avec deux amoureux devant la bougie. C'est parti!  
Fred, gentiment:  
– C'est dur mais ça ira... Severus, dis tout ce qui te passe par la tête.  
On dessine la bougie d'abord vu qu'il est terre à terre.  
Severus, gêné:  
– Un rectangle allongé, une tige, une mèche, de la cire, une bougie. Tu nous fais quoi là, un chandelier. Une chandelle.  
– Joli! Même pas eu besoin du rébus!  
– Ah non pas de rébus, je suis nul en rébus. Champs-deux-elle, impossible à trouver. Sinon tu aurais pu faire trois imbéciles devant une bougie.  
– C'était prévu après. Je voulais faire Chant-dé-elle, mais oui c'était difficile. Bravo Severus!

Encore un six. La prochaine carte défi ''Pantin''.  
Severus, aux fraises:  
– Défi?  
Harry, impatient:  
– Ça veut dire que je dessine aussi et que le premier qui trouve reprend la main.  
Grosse pression. On est foutu. Rien ne vient! Coup d'oeil à Frédérick, regarde plutôt de l'autre côté.  
Harry, au taquet:  
– 1... 2... 3... Partez!  
Frédérick fait mine de guigner, Harry place son bras en bouclier.  
Bon dessinons Dumbledore... Un vieux barbu, avec les lunettes en forme de lune et la tenue. Ça ressemble à tout sauf à Dumbledore...  
Charlotte, en riant:  
– Poupée? Fil? Marionnette? Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais Severus?!  
Fred, intrigué:  
– C'est Dumbledore, c'est ça?  
Harry s'arrête de dessiner. Trois paires d'yeux braqué sur lui.  
On va faire des ficelles qui partent de ses doigts et ensuite lui dessous, on va refaire les cheveux longs, la tunique et la cape.  
Harry, tristement:  
– Oh Severus!  
Fred, scié:  
– Pantin?  
Severus, enthousiaste:  
– Oui!  
Tout le monde le regarde avec pitié.  
Fred, gentiment:  
– Je pense qu'il est temps que tu changes de job. Mais on a gagné!  
Harry, navré, à Charlotte:  
– Désolé, j'étais déconcentré.  
– Moi aussi. Ne regardons plus Severus, trop tortueux.

Un cinq, ça s'améliore. ''Examen'' Peut-être s'il refait le coup de la feuille blanche. Sinon impossible à trouver, à moins qu'il les dessine les deux. Severus en prof et lui en élève avec un bonnet d'âne sur la tête. Il va faire 10 secondes la feuille blanche et après il dessine.  
Fred, placide:  
– C'est parti.  
Faisons mine de réfléchir, secouons la tête, posons le crayon et donnons-lui la feuille.  
– Fini.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Cancre? Examen?  
Charlotte, placide:  
– Normalement tu n'as pas le droit de faire du mime, Frédérick, mais bon ça passe pour cette fois. Mot suivant... Laissez-nous jouer un peu.  
Severus, hilare:  
– C'était ça? Lequel des deux?  
Charlotte, mutine:  
– Examen. On voit que tu as l'habitude.  
– Personne ne m'a jamais fait le coup de me rendre une copie blanche. Ah si Harry, une fois, mais il avait marqué son nom. Ron m'a fait une dissertation une fois, dix mots! J'ai mis T, la première fois de ma vie que j'ai mis T. J'ai convoqué ses parents aussi. Je pensais qu'il était analphabète.  
Tout le monde se marre, surtout Frédérick.  
– Ah le frangin, toujours à la page, à mon avis, c'était un pari.  
– Oui sûrement, en fait, il savait lire. Désolé pour le cancre, n'y voit là aucune offense.  
– Mettons ces bracelets!  
Harry et Charlotte secouent la tête.  
Charlotte, mutine:  
– Non après, c'est trop facile sinon. Mot suivant...

Un deux, il perd la main, mais ils sont à mi-parcourt. Courage!  
''Foudroyé'' comme avec son mari. Il lui fait un signe de tête entendu et lui tend la carte.  
Harry secoue la tête.  
– Une carte défi, c'est à Charlotte de dessiner.  
– Non ce n'est pas une carte défi, je veux juste te la montrer.  
Harry lit le mot et sourit.  
– Si vous trouvez ça, je déclare forfait.  
Tu as juste envie de rentrer à la maison et de coucher, avoue. Ou alors tu ne crois pas du tout en moi. Essayons de te détromper.  
Charlotte regarde la carte et soupire:  
– Mais c'est facile ça. Non moi je ne déclare pas forfait.  
Frédérick, confiant:  
– Oui capitaine Severus va me guider.  
Un peu dans la mouise, le capitaine. On va improviser.  
Severus, emprunté:  
– C'est parti!  
On va dessiner sans réfléchir rapidement. Des yeux qui jettent des éclairs. Un nuage au-dessus. La foudre. Une silouhette qui tombe raide morte. La croix et le cercueil. Faisons un rébus aussi, un fou, une tête avec un entonnoir dessus, un doigt, on va faire l'index mais on va faire les autres aussi et mettre des flèches sur chacun, et pour le yé, deux trait comme pour le pendu. Pourquoi personne ne parle?  
Tout le monde bouche-bée regarde son oeuvre. Frédéric, scié:  
– Foudroyé?  
Charlotte, bonne joueuse:  
– On a perdu, Severus est lancé.  
Harry, conquis:  
– C'est toujours la même chose avec Severus, il faut qu'il se mette en marche gentiment mais après, on ne peut plus l'arrêter.

Un quatre. Une carte défi ''Épice'' oh que c'est général!  
– Tiens ma douce, c'est nous qui nous y collons. Ça va être dur.  
Charlotte, optimiste:  
– Non je pense que ça devrait aller.  
Oui ils vont surtout citer toutes les épices, sauf le mot épice. Bon mettons-en une série et faisons des flèches vers un trou noir pour montrer que c'est général.  
Charlotte, mutine:  
– 1...2... Partez.  
Severus, sévère:  
– Objection! On refait le départ. On part à 3, Madame. 1...2...3 Partez.  
On va dessiner une série de récipients, du sel, du poivre et trois petits points. On va lui faire un chaudron, ça lui fera plaisir.  
Severus, perdu:  
– Sel, poivre, ingrédients, chaudron...  
Harry, enthousiaste:  
– Tarte aux pommes... Cannelle! Non, sucre? Vanille? Gingembre? Cacao?  
Oui c'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Sa réserve! Mettons les récipients sur des étagères, une étiquette au-dessus les mêmes qu'il a lui avec des doubles lignes autour, allez le terme général, c'est quoi?  
Severus, curieux:  
– Réserve, étagère, rangement, étiquette. Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me faire dire? Epice?  
– Oui!  
Charlotte, fâchée:  
– Ohhh, j'en ai marre! Vous dessinez comme des pieds mais vous gagnez quand même. Allez mettre ces bracelets et ensuite vous deux fichez le camp.  
Fred, enthousiaste:  
– Oui les bracelets!  
Severus, gentiment, à Fred:  
– Allons dans la chambre.  
Harry, en riant, à Charlotte:  
– Espionnons avec ton don et ma bague.


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapitre 107 : Les bracelets**

Les deux installés sur le lit, Severus ouvre la boîte des bracelets.  
– Ils sont parfaits. Je me réjouis pour Harry, une magnifique profession. Je te mets le tien et tu me mets le mien?  
Fred, inquiet:  
– Attends qu'est-ce que ça va faire que je me prépare psychologiquement.  
– Je ne peux pas te dire précisément mais ça va être une sensation agréable. Pense à ce que je ressens pour toi et ce que tu ressens pour moi manifesté sous forme de magie.  
– Ça a l'air fort et si on n'arrive plus à se décoller? Et si je commence à soupirer sur toi, toute la journée? Tu me manques un peu des fois mais si ça augmente Charlotte va râler.  
Severus rigole.  
– Non justement ce sera plus facile parce qu'on sera toujours ensemble d'une certaine manière avec ces bracelets. Moi et Harry ça nous calme, en tout cas. Oublions nos deux, c'est notre moment à nous. Comment tu le trouves le mien?  
– Sobre mais classe. Et le mien?  
– Clinquant mais audacieux.  
– Est-ce qu'on les laisse sous la douche? Et pour se branler?  
Severus, en riant:  
– Oui on les garde tout le temps moi je ne verrais rien de tout ça. C'est juste une empreinte magique.  
– Et si j'avais loupé le mien par pudeur ou au contraire si j'étais trop passionné?  
Severus, hilare:  
– Vu que tu n'as rien fait tu ne peux pas l'avoir loupé, il sera parfait. Moi j'ai hâte de mettre le mien. Je t'aime Frédérick.  
– Je t'aime aussi Severus. Faisons ça à deux, j'ai les mains qui tremblent. On te met le tien d'abord et tu me dis ce que tu ressens. Ensuite, si tu es content, on me met le mien.  
Severus prend son bracelet et fait mine de le laisser tomber. Frédérick les deux mains en dessous.  
– Ce que t'es con des fois on dirait moi. Donne-moi ça.  
Frédérick lui passe le bracelet et le ferme.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Je suis toujours vivant et j'ai envie de rire, c'est bon signe. Ah non, attends, une crise cardiaque, tu connais les premiers soins? Tu l'as chargé, qu'est-ce que t'y a mis?! Ton âme, tu me donnes ton âme, t'es sûr!? Bon prends la mienne, tu verras bien. Le reste rien de cassant, juste tout l'amour du monde.  
– Ce que tu me charries, j'ai dû mettre un peu d'humour pour compenser ta rigueur sidérale. Oui je te donne tout, corps, cœur et âme.  
– Il y a quelques petits intentions aussi: Amuse-toi la vie est courte. Sois insouciant, pour changer. Ne te laisse plus marcher dessus ni prendre en tenaille par qui que ce soit. Fais attention de ne pas tout passer à Harry, il est encore jeune. Protection de Dieu. Ouvre ton cœur il y a des gens qui t'aime. Tu es un être exceptionnel, ai confiance en toi. Un peu de culture pop et artistique, ça te fera du bien. Je suis ton éternel obligé. Le destin c'est bien mais le libre-arbitre c'est mieux. Les milles et une façons de faire chier le monde. La gaieté n'est pas une tare, tu verras.  
– Tant mieux si j'ai réussi à faire passer tout ça. Mets-moi le mien!  
– Je n'avais pas fini. Rendez-vous dans une autre vie. Tu as mis une option sur moi, mon chou? Je suis flatté. On verra avec l'autre si on n'est pas soudé, ça peut s'arranger. Tu crois à l'autre-monde, tu aimerais qu'on soit copain comme cochon là-bas aussi. Moi si je passe la barrière, je suis bien d'accord. Tu mérites le paradis, il n'y a pas d'enfer ni de jugement, j'espère que tu as raison. Passons une nuit de folie, à l'abri des regards, personne ne s'en souviendra excepté les 2 porteurs de bracelets. Tu préfères être dessus ou dessous?  
Fred, en riant:  
– Tu as inventé la dernière mais moi je ne suis pas contre je vais la rajouter. Avec toi, dessous.  
Severus, sourire en coin, lui passe le bracelet et fait mine de vouloir le rattraper s'il s'évanouit. Fred se laisse tomber dans ses bras, rien à battre.  
Fred, ironique:  
– Je suis soulagé, j'ai juste envie de rester dans tes bras à jamais. T'es sûr que tu as mis assez de sorts de protection dessus et s'il y avait un ouragan?  
Severus, en lui caressant les cheveux:  
– Si j'ai pensé aux ouragans.  
– Oui mais est-ce que tu as pensé aux ouragans et aux volcans en même temps?  
– Tu as raison, on va faire tous les cataclysmes naturels simultanément.  
– Il ne restera plus que moi et Harry sur cette planète. Pour le reste rien de cassant, juste tout ce que je veux. L'âme tu me la donne, le cœur aussi, le corps tu hésites juste pour le réconfort et le fitness ensemble mais le cerveau je peux tout prendre. Je n'avais pas pensé au cerveau! Mise à jour automatique?  
Severus, en riant:  
– Mises à jour activées, n'éteignez pas le bracelet...  
– Je suis désolé le mien est un peu vide comparé au tien! Regarde-moi ça, toute la bibliothèque de la terre. ''J'ai tout lu, tu peux te servir.'' Un esprit scientifique et curieux. Ses matières préférées? Histoire, géographie, physique, chimie, astronomie. Les langues: Français, anglais, latin, le reste rien à branler. Moi j'ai japonais mais juste les Kanji, je trouve ça joli.  
Severus, conquis:  
– Wahou! C'est drôle celui de l'épée il ressemble à Pi. L'amour on dirait un bouquet de fleurs. Et la princesse est coincée dans son château. Combien tu en as 1'000! Précieux trésor. D'autres trésors? Des aquarelles, oh ce qu'elles sont belles! Crime inqualifiable, il les range dans un porte-document et ne les montre à quiconque. Accio aquarelles. Je vais mettre mes lunettes pour les voir mieux... Elle sont toutes chiffonnées, je vais t'apprendre un sort. Voilà maintenant elles sont montrables... Je t'achète celle-ci, c'est ma préférée. Ça me fait rêver. Arrête de pleurer.  
– Je pleure si je veux. Tout le monde m'a dit que c'était niais sauf toi.  
– Il ne fallait pas les montrer à ta mère et à ton frère, ils sont insensibles. Ton père pourrait les apprécier. Et Ron, qui sait? Charlotte et moi.  
Fred, gentiment:  
– Très sensible ce scientifique. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait pour s'exprimer? Il a du mal. Il fait des poèmes pour vider sa tête. Et s'il essayait d'aller chercher plus haut, l'inspiration divine, balançons la sauce! Comme ça il nous pondra des textes plus lyriques.  
Des coups timides à la porte, Charlotte l'entrebâille.  
– Je peux voir les aquarelles?

Severus murmure un sort. Apparition. Dans son appartement. Dans son lit, tranquilles. On va verrouiller toutes les issues.  
– Tu disais?  
– On parlait de Pi, je suppose qu'il aime les mathématiques aussi. Oui il adore. Les chiffres c'est prévisible et ça le détend. Moi ça me prend la tête. Philosophie les plus grands, sauf Socrate, il ne peut pas le blairer. Imbuvable, il a marqué dans ses notes de lecture. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Soso?  
– Il s'est foutu de la gueule du monde et il n'a rien glandé, voilà ce qu'il a fait. L'ignorance est reine, youpi!  
Fred, en riant:  
– C'est un début, moi je l'aime assez, il faut se rappeler qu'à l'époque, ils ne se mouchaient pas du coude. Alors l'aveu d'ignorance, c'était déjà pas mal. Enfin moi je n'y connais rien je suppose. Et l'histoire de l'Art? Oui il connaît les bases, même plus que moi mais rien à carrer, il est daltonien. Malevitch, peut-être? ''Carré noir sur fond blanc.''  
– Un collègue à Soso sans doute!  
– D'autres bêtes noires?  
– Les animaux me détestent.  
– Forcément tu les prends et tu leur arraches leurs organes pour les mettre dans des potions. Pas étonnant qu'ils t'en veuillent. Moi je fais des petites prières avant et ils m'aiment bien. Essayons de te donner un peu de fluide, histoire que tu ne te fasses pas dévorer par un dauphin.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Tu demandes toujours qu'ils soient réincarnés en licorne. Il va y avoir une surpopulation à un moment donné. On sera envahi de licornes. On tournera la tête à gauche, une licorne. On tournera la tête à droite, une licorne. Bonjour Madame.  
– C'est un risque à courir. Moi je t'aime bien avec de l'humour absurde. Et puis c'est le seul animal que tout le monde aime. Des fois, je fais un peu des dauphins et des baleines aussi histoire de peupler les océans. Passons aux connaissances magiques. Alors là, il dévore. Il connait tous les sorts et il en invente même des nouveaux. En potions, c'est la bête, tout le monde tremble quand il arrive au symposium. On lui donne du Maître Snape et on nous l'installe au premier rang. L'autre qui veut passer inaperçu n'est pas content, il croit que tout le monde lui en veut. Pssst, c'est du respect, banane.  
– Ahhh c'était ça! Aux fraises la banane.  
Fred, gentiment:  
– Mettons une intention, tout le monde t'adore sauf les cons. Voyons les autres matières. Rien de spécial, il maîtrise juste l'alchimie, l'arithmancie, la botanique et l'occlumancie. Il n'aime pas tellement la métamorphose ni la divination, à part avec les runes. Il a appris tout ça quand? Il était seul toute sa vie, il avait du temps. On va charger un peu l'amour, au cas ou on en aurait pas reçu assez.  
– Ainsi mourut Severus Snape Maître des Potions et Branleur Professionnel, foudroyé par une crise cardiaque au tendre âge de 39 ans, assassiné par son meilleur ami de sang froid. De toute façon le maximum du maximum, tu ne peux pas faire pire. Ça irradie de partout, je vais claquer. Adieu, mon ami. Je me réincarnerais en dauphin.  
– Pauvre homme! Voyons ses intentions pour nous avant son décès. Quitte Charlotte et fais-moi six gosses, comme tu y vas!  
Severus se marre.  
– On peut demander à ma cousine d'en mettre trois au lieu de deux à l'intérieur, mère-porteuse contre son gré c'est son trip. Comment je vais lui demander ça, moi?  
– Elle est docile, c'est le mari qu'il faudra convaincre mais il t'aime bien. On va mettre une autre intention. Je ne m'inquiète de rien, la vie suit son cours placide, tout va bien. Et le reste de la famille? Rideau noir. Je n'insiste pas.  
– Si si je te fais un spectacle de marionnettes, version édulcorée.

Les marionnettes sont jolies mais l'histoire laisse à désirer. Le père meurt intoxiqué par sa propre connerie. La mère inconsolable va prendre le pire pour remplacer. Il boit et leur tape dessus. La mère protège Severus mais il ramasse quand même quand elle a les yeux tournés. Severus rejoint les Zoulous, les moldus c'est de la merde. Son beau-père n'ose plus le toucher. Comment le tuer, Severus ne veut pas gaspiller sa magie, une mort débile pour un fils de pute, étouffé par un coussin. Sa mère n'en saura rien. Severus l'index sur la bouche. Le rideau se baisse.  
Fred le sert dans ses bras.  
Severus, blasé:  
– Le maximum du maximum du maximum. J'avais tort, tu peux faire pire. Pas trop de compassion, je vais gerber. – Ouvre tout et laisse couler...  
– Oui c'est mieux, merci. Alors tu vois, Dieu, disons qu'il n'a pas brillé.  
Fred, en regardant en l'air:  
– Dieu, espèce de fils de pute, qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu avec la vie de Severus? Lui donner toutes les merdes du mondes au début pour le combler après quand il est bien traumatisé? Je vous en veux un peu. Pas terrible comme job! Severus, il faut lui dire, il a besoin de retour pour s'améliorer.  
Severus, les yeux au ciel:  
– Vous êtes une merde sans nom et je ne crois plus du tout à votre bénédiction. Désolé... Et il répond?  
– Une fois, je me suis énervé très fort et je lui ai dit: Mais on a pas un rond, bordel, aidez-nous! Et le lendemain, mon père a eu une promotion. Mais le reste du temps c'est moi qui veut croire en quelque chose, sinon ce n'est pas viable toute cette merde.  
– Oui je comprends. Et l'inspiration divine pour les aquarelles?  
– Ça j'aime bien. Je me mets devant une feuille blanche et je laisse venir. C'est toujours une surprise. Après je regarde le dessin et je suis heureux. Tu crois qu'il faudrait que je les montre?  
Severus hoche la tête.  
– Oui on demandera au galeriste combien ça peut valoir. Il faudra les encadrer et trouver des titres moins culs que le fruit de la passion. Allons-y vendredi.  
– Non vendredi il y a le symposium du Maître. Voyons ça à la fin de l'exposition quand on ira chercher nos bols.  
– Tes aquarelles sont un régal. Tu pourrais vivre de ça si nous n'étions pas entouré par une bande d'abrutis insensibles.  
Fred se marre.  
– Voyons les autres bénédictions: Affranchis-toi de ton frère, ce n'est pas ton double ni ton modèle. Réalise tes rêves, tu es capable. Tu te crois stupide mais c'est faux, tu es plus drôle, malin, imaginatif et intelligent que la plupart des gens, rends-toi compte de ta grande valeur. Et toi tu es un génie, Severus, c'est normal que tu trouves que les autres soient des abrutis. Peut-être qu'on t'a mis là pour faire évoluer les masses mais t'es un peu comme So-so, t'a rien glandé. Enfin, à part remettre au goût du jour toutes les potions. Il faudrait peut-être que tu publies tes résultats dans un bouquin. Oh la masse ne va pas être contente, mais on s'en fout, qu'ils crèvent! Au moins tu aurais fait ce que tu avais à faire.  
– Et soudain, une lumière s'alluma au-dessus de la tête du génie mais c'était son meilleur ami qui tenait l'ampoule.  
– Elle est bien centrée ou tu veux que je la mette un peu plus à droite?  
Severus, inquiet:  
– Et si je finis comme Gilderoy?  
– Adulé par les foules, tes fans qui s'accrochent à tes basques, toi en sueur qui avance malgré tout, jusqu'à la prochaine librairie? Je voudrais pas détruire ton fantasme mais le public sera restreint. Tu vas en vendre une centaine et ensuite on va le faire commander à Poudlard pour qu'ils l'utilisent en classe, c'est déjà pas mal.  
– Et pour la boutique?  
Fred, en riant:  
– Profite de faire ce que tu aimes, expérimente, change la vie des petites gens et déconne un peu avec ton meilleur ami.  
– Il faudrait des images pour mon livre.  
– Demande à Charlotte ou Harry ou toi essaie aussi, t'as un petit coup de crayon quand même. Je l'ai vu sur ''Foudroyé''.  
Severus, scié:  
– Je les avais oubliés les deux, il faudrait les prévenir qu'on ne va pas rentrer. Moi dessiner, bof...  
– Mettons une intention, ta fausse modestie est risible! On ne va pas rentrer, moi ça me va. C'est donc ça notre nuit de folie à l'abri des regards, dont personne ne se souviendra à part les deux porteurs de bracelets? Je pensais au moins qu'on irait à Las Vegas et qu'on coucherait.  
Clin d'œil de Severus:  
– La nuit n'est pas finie, il est à peine 10h.  
– Je n'ai pas mon portable, toi?  
– Dans mon autre costume. Envoyons-leur un patronus. ''Trop à débriefer, ça va nous prendre la nuit, je t'aime, ne t'inquiète pas.'' Toujours un piaf mais encore un autre, je n'arrête pas de changer ces temps.  
Fred, conquis:  
– Oh une tourterelle, c'est joli. ''Severus m'a kidnappé, on se voit demain, je t'aime fort.'' Vas-y fend-la-bise!  
– Elle est drôle... Si tu vois un lièvre sur la route, ne t'inquiète pas, tu le dépasseras à la fin.


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapitre 108 : Platonique**

Charlotte regarde son dessin, d'un air blasée:  
– Une sirène... Ils en mettent du temps, ils nous ont complètement oubliés. Pas moyen de les rejoindre, Severus a tout blindé. Je voulais juste voir ses aquarelles moi!  
– Rien à voir avec toi, Severus est paranoïaque. A mon avis, ils ne vont pas rentrer pour le moment. Tu trouves que je dessine bien?  
– Oui ça va. Pourquoi?  
– Gustave veut m'engager comme apprenti. Moi je n'y connais rien, j'aimerais me préparer un peu, j'ai peur de le décevoir. J'ai signé le contrat. Quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais faire quelque chose en attendant il a dit: profitez de vos derniers instants de liberté ici c'est le bagne. Je crois qu'il en a un peu marre.  
Charlotte rigole et tire une carte.  
– Pour tes dessins, il y a les bases mais ça manque d'ombres et de profondeur. Tu pourrais prendre des cours.  
– Oui ça m'occuperait le vendredi quand Severus taille la campagne. Un crucifix?  
– Non ce n'est pas ça. Pourquoi Frédérick m'a caché ses aquarelles d'après toi?  
– Il devait penser que ce n'était pas assez bon. C'est Jésus? Tu pourrais me donner des cours toi vu que tu maîtrises? Je te paierais. Tu crois qu'ils vont coucher?  
Charlotte, placide:  
– Non non, aucune chance. Ils sont sages même s'ils se cherchent un peu. En vrai, ça les tuerait de nous trahir. Oui je peux t'apprendre, enfin ce qu'on m'a appris. Je vais te faire la liste pour le matériel. C'était pas Jésus, c'était juste la croix mais c'est nulle à dessiner une croix toute seule... Oh on a de la visite! La tortue, ce qu'elle est choue! Kidnappé par Severus, en tout cas pas contre son gré.  
Harry, fâché:  
– ''Ne t'inquiète pas''. Quelle blague!  
– Au pire, ils couchent ensemble et alors?  
Harry, stupéfait:  
– Non moi je ne veux pas le partager le mien. Même un soir par semaine. Même une fois ce serait trop.  
– Ça pourrait pimenter un brin moi j'ai confiance en Severus.  
– Non non non, un couple c'est un plus un égal deux. C'est comme ça dans tous les Disney et ça me plaît.  
Charlotte rigole.  
– Moi ça me plairait de les regarder et leur jeter des fruits pourris.  
– Je t'attire physiquement?  
– Hélas pas du tout, désolée. Et moi?  
– Non vraiment pas. Tu vois c'est à ça que devrait ressembler une vraie amitié platonique.  
Charlotte lui saisit la main en riant et caresse sa paume.  
– Ça te fait quelque chose?  
– Des frissons, je crois que c'est d'effroi. Tiens-moi juste la main. C'est vrai que c'est réconfortant. Je peux...  
– Oh toi tu veux jouer à touche-pipi d'accord. Levons-nous. À trois on approche sa main et on touche sans peloter mais bon vu ta tête, il n'y avait pas besoin de préciser...1...2...3... Alors?  
Harry, franchement:  
– Je me sens le plus inconfortable possible.  
– Tu prends ça trop au sérieux, je crois. Moi je vais essayer de te faire bander. On va juste caresser un petit peu. Voilà, tu vois, réaction normale quand on se touche le sexe.  
Harry, contrit:  
– Non j'ai triché, j'ai pensé à Severus.  
– Pfff! C'est mort. Faisons autre chose. Un striptease, j'ai toujours voulu essayer.  
– Pourquoi pas, ça nous entraînera. Et après quand tu seras toute nue je pourrais te dessiner, ça ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

Charlotte, mutine:  
– Plus flegmatique tu meurs, tu sais que j'en ai giflé pour moins que ça. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse à part Severus?  
– Maintenant j'aime assez Malefoy, amicalement et physiquement... Et bon, Robert...  
– D'accord pour le striptease et pour le dessin, ça nous occupera. Et après, on leur montrera le souvenir, voir ce qu'ils en pensent.  
Harry, hésitant:  
– Est-ce qu'il faudrait que j'essaie de feindre de l'intérêt?  
– Non sois toi-même, impassible. Je mets quoi comme musique. Rihanna?  
– Joe Cocker ''You can leave your hat on''.  
Charlotte, en riant:  
– Les références d'outre-tombe. Tu l'as déjà fait avec Severus, moi je n'ai jamais osé avec le mien.  
– Une fois, j'ai sauté sur le lit et je me suis dégonflé comme une merde. Après j'ai juste fait mine de tomber dans ses bras. Règle numéro 1, on ne se moque pas. Règle numéro 2, on ne touche pas. Règle numéro 3, si c'est risible, on ne montre ça à personne. Règle numéro 4, on peut faire des commentaires mais pas de critiques. Je vais garder le costard de Zoro, juste enlever le masque. Comment je la joue?  
– Flegmatique: ''j'ai juste ce corps de rêve''.  
– Non, il faut de l'estime de soi pour ça. Autodérision, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Sinon j'ai: ''Quel corps?''

Ils ont poussé les meubles, une grande allée. Elle, installée sur le canapé. Est-ce qu'il est rouge? Il se sent devenir rouge. Pour l'instant, il a juste marché vers elle. Merde comment on marche?!  
Charlotte, hilare:  
– Du calme, Harry, tout va bien.  
Pétrifié. Charlotte se lève et s'approche de lui en se déhanchant. On va faire la même chose. Non ce n'est vraiment pas mon style. Où est passé l'autodérision bordel!?  
Charlotte, lucide:  
– Il te manque un chapeau et une cane. La cane tu peux la faire tourner. Tu peux enlever ton chapeau en le jetant.  
Jeter des trucs, c'est ça, il ne savait plus la suite. Se déshabiller, pas besoin de faire mille chichis. De toute façon, il ne trompe personne.  
– Recommençons, je n'étais pas dedans.  
Charlotte ouvre la malle et lui tend un chapeau de magicien et une cane. Pas sûr que ça aide. Au moins, il a quelque chose dans les mains. Il va prendre des gants aussi et un nœud pap. Le magicien rentre chez lui après son spectacle de magie. Il tient un thème, on bodera dessus.  
Harry, enthousiaste:  
– Musique!  
On va sortir de la pièce et entrer par la porte. On l'ouvre comme dans les sitcoms des années 80, la poignée qui reste dans la main. On scrute l'assemblée. Charlotte rigole., on progresse. Entrons d'un pas primesautier. On va retrouver son mari après tout. Imaginons Severus à la place de Charlotte. Il y avait un truc dans un film avec la cane. On s'approche, on la passe autour de son cou et on l'attire à soi. Elle, placide. Lui vient sur ses genoux. On va poser cette cane dans le porte-journaux, elle nous encombre. Un peu de frotti-frotta, enfin c'est ce qu'il ferait avec Severus. On enlève les gants et on les passe délicatement sur son visage. Mmh du cuir! Non c'est de la merde. On les balance par derrière. On se penche en avant. Elle nous remet le noeud papillon droit. On se relève et on se déshabille. Les pompes, il n'en a plus, on va enlever les chaussettes. Le ridicule ne tue pas, on va la mettre à sa main et lui causer un moment. Gros rires de Charlotte. Demandons à la chaussettes de l'aide, non elle n'est d'aucune utilité, on la balance.  
Charlotte, joueuse:  
– Ohhhhh! J'aimais bien la chaussette!  
Oui mais il faut lui dire adieu à un moment ou à un autre. Il faudrait qu'il blinde ses poches de tours de magie et qu'il les vide pour faire monter la sauce. Il enlève sa veste et la jette sur elle. Elle ne voit plus rien, tant mieux.  
Charlotte, conquise:  
– Hihihi! C'est de la triche!  
Elle soulève la veste un brin et guigne. Il ferait mieux de faire ça avec Severus.  
– Stop! C'est bon j'ai assez pratiqué.  
– Oh non, continue! C'était bien! Décalé mais bien! Et puis il faudrait pas que tu te dégonfles!  
– C'est bon je gère. Il fallait juste des accessoires et un scénario c'est tout. Je vais lui faire le coup du magicien. Je peux t'emprunter deux trois trucs?  
– Oui sers-toi mais tu me les ramènes!

Au tour de Charlotte, c'est plus classique. On sent qu'elle est à l'aise dans son corps elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait là!? Ah oui très à l'aise! On va lui faire signe de se calmer un brin pas la peine de se casser une jambe.  
Charlotte, en riant:  
– Quoi j'en fait trop? J'ai un passé de gymnaste aussi mais c'était quand j'avais 12 ans.  
Hochons la tête, placide.  
– Si si c'est bien mais, du calme.  
11H15 quand même! C'est pas le moment de bâiller, envie de rentrer me coucher et demain j'ai cours.  
Charlotte, sévère:  
– Tu ne regardes rien du tout et tu penses à autre chose. BOUUUHH le public!  
– Désolé, on pourrait reprendre ce vendredi?  
– Si tu veux, comme ça j'aurais le temps de m'entraîner. De toute façon, faire ça devant toi ou un bout de bois c'est pareil, les deux restent de marbre.  
Fou rire. J'avoue!  
Harry, placide:  
– Vous êtes une très belle femme Charlotte. Et même si mes goûts laissent à désirer. Ce serait un honneur de vous représenter...  
Bâillement étouffé.  
– Tu m'agaces, va te coucher! Et prends les loques de ton mari avec.  
– Oui Madame.


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapitre 109 : Les marionnettes**

Les patronus expédiés, Fred retombe aussitôt dans ses bras. Ça colle, même quand il passe son cerveau au scanner. À vrai dire c'est plutôt flatteur cette analyse.  
Fred, taquin:  
– À quoi tu penses?  
– Tu t'intéresse beaucoup au contenu de mon cerveau, ça me flatte. Mais il y avait d'autres bénédictions pour toi.  
– J'y viens, j'y viens, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme films? Tous les James Bond même celui avec Bean, fan de gadgets, le reste le vide intersidéral, on va te mettre tous les films d'auteur qu'on a vu, quelques films d'actions les moins pires, quelques comédies les plus drôles et les films romantiques les moins sucrés.  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Non je vais tout prendre, surtout les cartoons. J'aime bien celui avec les deux souris, on dirait nous, enfin le physique. Pour les Disney j'ai déjà tout grâce à Harry mais toi t'en a des plus anciens. Et si on regardait ton cerveau pour changer. Dessins animés japonais ouh ce que c'est barré! On va tout prendre. Autant en emporte le vent, l'amant, un romantique ce Frédérick. Il croit que je me fiche de lui mais j'aime bien les belles histoires aussi mais moi c'est plutôt en livre. J'aime bien les soeurs Brontë, surtout Charlotte. Jane Austen, je n'aime pas trop, il ne se passe rien et on est toujours frustré à la fin.  
– Tout ça pour ça, il a écrit dans ses notes de lectures. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec ces notes? Il écrit 2-3 mots et il se repasse tout le bouquin dans sa tête, ça lui évite de le relire deux fois. C'est beau un cerveau de génie mais c'est lourd à porter. La picole, à part en marionnettes, je ne veux pas regarder.  
C'est pratique ses marionnettes. On lève le rideau. On va lui montrer McGo et ses pamphlets. Il rigole un peu. Lui qui boit comme un trou on va lui épargner, on va juste lui montrer l'accident de la réserve. Lui et McGo qui se tombent dans les bras. Elle qui lui colle le pamphlet sur le front. Lui devant Ste-Mangouste avec ses valises. On va lui mettre un chambre à côté de Gilderoy pour le faire rigoler. Ça marche! Severus ressort comme neuf avec un t-shirt blanc marqué clean dessus. Il découvre les gouttes. Et maintenant, c'est lui qui colle les pamphlets, par exemple sur Malefoy.  
Fred, comblé:  
– C'était très joli Severus. Il y a tout qui passe avec les marionnettes.  
– Elles viennent d'où ces marionnettes? Ah c'était chez la psy quand il était petit. Je peux regarder?  
Fred hoche la tête.  
Severus, tout doucement:  
– Il ne parlait pas alors ses parents s'inquiétaient. Il ne faisait que murmurer des trucs à l'oreille de son frère jumeau. Alors la psy lui faisait faire des histoires avec les marionnettes pour qu'il s'exprime. Et lui il s'obligeait à parler parce qu'il était seul et qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il ne voulait plus aller chez la psy. Après, il a pris goût aux marionnettes alors il a représenté un peu sa vie avec son frère. Oui je pleure un peu tu m'excuseras, je trouve ça émouvant. Et la psy elle a compris, alors elle a fait venir le frère et ils ont fait des jeux avec. Son frère commençait une phrase et lui il la finissait. Ah c'est de là que ça vient ça! Je t'avoue que je trouvais ça assez pénible comme si vous n'étiez qu'une seule personne. Je me suis dit, ils préparent avant ce n'est pas possible... Maintenant, je comprends. Ça a été comme ça jusqu'à quand? Pas obligé de dire.  
Fred, franchement:  
– 18 ans.  
On va lui caresser les cheveux quand même pour montrer qu'on l'aime et qu'on ne se fout pas de sa gueule. Un bisou sur le front.  
Severus, à mi-voix:  
– Est-ce qu'il les fabrique les marionnettes? Je suis sûr que oui. Ah oui il y a la mienne. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ses plumes et cette auréole, éloigne ça de moi. Non il les fixe! Il est taré ou quoi!? Et il me met en blanc. Sur sa commode. Il y en a plusieurs des Severus, il y a un serpent, un autre avec un masque qui fait peur et une langue fourchue. Explique-moi...  
– Au début, j'étais nul en couture alors je prenais des peluches. Toi tu étais le serpent, je ne t'aimais pas tellement, j'avais peur et en plus tu m'as séparé de mon frère au troisième cours et tu m'as mis avec une jolie fille. Je n'arrivais pas à lui parler, alors j'ai fait semblant d'être muet et je lui faisais des dessins ou j'écrivais des trucs, un peu comme avec le gorille. On se comprenait. Un jour, je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille sans faire exprès, elle était sciée. Je lui ai dit qu'on avait trouvé un remède pour ma maladie mais que je ne pouvais parler qu'à voix basse pour le moment. C'est après que je t'ai rajouté des ailes et une auréole. C'est vrai que je pougnais sur elle, pendant les examens parce que je flippais mais c'était juste pour contrôler les réponses. Et parfois, c'était parce que je ne savais pas. Quand tu nous a séparé, je t'ai transformé en diable. Avec le recul, c'était une bonne idée de ta part de nous séparer. Je me suis débrouillé tout seul et je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas si nul que ça. En plus, je n'avais pas besoin de parler, ça m'arrangeait. Je t'ai remis les ailes après, quand j'ai reçu ton petit mot. L'auréole elle était sur Angelina. Tu l'as récupérée maintenant t'inquiète et je t'ai mis tout en blanc comme tu devais être et je t'ai exposé sur ma commode.  
Tant pis, on pleure. On pleure même plus, on sanglote. C'est lui qui me réconforte en plus.  
Fred, gentiment:  
– Là là, pas la peine de pleurer pour ça. Si c'est le costard blanc qui te gêne on l'enlève et on peut mettre du rose.  
– Salopard tu ne l'enlève pas je te vois, tu mets juste une rose à la boutonnière. C'est pour mon mariage, j'ai toujours rêvé de me marier en blanc. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à 18 ans?  
– Ce salopard de frangin a eu une extinction de voix. J'ai dû faire toutes les phrases et lui il me murmurait à l'oreille ce que je devais dire. Mais il ne me disait que de la merde ce con: ''Dis-lui qu'elle a des belles fesses.'' ''Dis-lui que c'est un corniaud et que je l'aime pas.'' Et moi je devais répéter ses bêtises et je me suis rendu compte à quel point c'était chiant. T'aurais rien à voir là-dedans par hasard?  
Severus, hilare:  
– Maintenant que tu me le dis, je lui ai peut-être fourni la potion pour la voix. Au début, je ne voulais pas lui donner ça, je pensais que c'était pour louper les cours. Et il m'a dit non c'est juste pour faire une expérience scientifique, donnez-moi une dose pour le week-end, je la prendrais devant vous et lundi j'irais aux cours comme d'habitude. Alors je me suis dit, il fait ce qu'il veut de son week-end, filons-lui sa potion et lavons-nous les mains.  
– Sacré frangin! Merci quand même.  
Severus, placide:  
– Écoute quand je peux aider sans le savoir, je le fais volontiers... Après ses 18 ans, il découvre qu'il a une voix et il est tout guilleret. Il va au cinéma sans son frère, de toute façon à chaque fois il lui gâche le plaisir en faisant des commentaires désobligeants sur ses goûts de fillette et son penchant pour les films romantiques. Il lui répond en murmurant: Ferme-la sinon je te plombe... Je t'aime! Oh mais tu as des touches, raconte-moi ça!  
Severus mort de rire.  
Fred, hilare:  
– Mon frère, au cinéma, il attirait les bombes. Moi c'était plutôt les fillettes et les grands-mamans.  
– Très entreprenante la fillette, sa main sur son genou quand même. Et la grand-maman c'est plutôt sur l'épaule. Yvette elle s'appelait et l'autre Gwendoline. Il a gardé les deux numéros. Et il a fait genre j'ai des touches, à son frère. La fillette c'était le numéro de ses parents. Désolé de rire mais c'est drôle, même sans marionnette.  
Fred, ironique:  
– Tu t'excuses de pleurer, tu t'excuses de rire, arrête de t'excuser. C'est moi qui rend ça comique mais en fait, j'étais dans une mauvaise posture. Yvette elle voulait me présenter sa nièce, un gentil garçon comme moi. Et la fillette, elle était un peu dans le déni. Je lui ai dit gentiment qu'il fallait attendre quelques années.  
Severus, conquis:  
– Et la nièce, t'as réussi à l'appeler?  
– Oui mais c'était le fiasco. Raconte-toi.  
– La fille est mignonne comme un cœur, il a les lèvres qui tremblent, il n'arrive pas vraiment à lui parler. La fille a froid aux mains, il hésite à lui tendre la main et puis finalement, il lui prête ses gants. Elle trouve ça touchant, à mon avis. J'espère qu'il n'y a personne qui meurt dans cette histoire, je suis déjà presque en train de pleurer.  
Fred, en riant:  
– Juste mon sex-appeal! J'avais mangé une pizza avant le film mais ça n'a pas vraiment passé. L'angoisse sans doute. Je suis sorti précipitamment... Ensuite, je l'ai attendu dans le hall. Malheureusement, c'était le Seigneur des Anneaux et ça durait 3h00 ce film. J'aurais pu partir mais je voulais m'excuser et aussi récupérer mes gants, c'était un cadeau de ma mère. Elle est sorti et elle était toute gentille et compréhensive mais je savais, aux tréfonds de mon être que je ne la reverrais jamais.  
– Dommage. Il y en a eu d'autres?  
– La fillette était insistante, je l'ai finalement amenée à la fête foraine, j'étais froid et distant mais elle m'aimait quand même et ses lettres était d'un poignant! Finalement, j'ai réussi à la refiler à mon petit cousin. Tout le monde était content.  
Severus, gentiment:  
– C'est tout toi, ça. Même la fillette! Il y en a eu d'autres?  
– Une voisine, on s'est tourné autour pendant 107 ans, elle m'amenait des gâteaux qu'elle avait en trop et moi je lui ramenait les plats. J'aimais bien ses gâteaux mais j'aimais moins sa carrure. Je suis quand même sorti avec pendant 6 mois. Après, elle m'a quitté pour un pâtissier, j'étais soulagé. Jamais pu vraiment la toucher, je faisais mine d'être fatigué. Le pâtissier, il faisait pas mine d'être fatigué. Ils m'envoient encore des cartes à Noël.  
Fou rire de Severus.  
Fred, intrigué:  
– Et les amours de Severus? Non Severus il n'est pas homosexuel. Il n'a pas trouvé la femme qui l'attirait encore, c'est tout. Il bave devant Malefoy mais c'est juste une amitié virile. Mon pauvre, ça a dû être difficile! Am Stram Gram prenons celle-ci. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mièvre, en boucle. Non je n'arriverais pas à l'embrasser, passons directement au sexe. Bon je ne bande pas. Suivante! Peut-être que je suis gay, en fait. Je suis attiré par Malefoy quand même. Quelques années plus tard... Oh il est beau celui-là, en plus il me fait de l'œil, enfin je crois. Regardons quand même voir s'il n'y a pas Malefoy derrière... Ce que t'es mignon, je t'aime Severus! Ah non c'est bien moi! Il lui tient la main à Hugo, un sursaut mais il ne bande toujours pas et quand il l'embrasse ça ne colle pas... Peut-être qu'il est asexuel? Réessayons avec une femme pour en avoir le cœur net. Emilie ou un truc du style, belle carrure, une camionneuse. Impossible que je bande avec ce laideron. Arrêtons de déconner, je suis gay... Quelques années plus tard... Ça y est j'y suis. Je suis clean. Je me branle. Je suis prêt. Enfin prêt à sortir avec un homme. Ceeeeeeeeeelui-là, blond aux yeux bleu, rien à voir avec Malefoy, lui il est gentil. Et on s'entend bien. Une belle amitié virile. Oh oui embrasse-moi! Oh oui lèche-moi! Ça n'ira pas plus loin. Moi dans le cul, je ne le prends pas le truc et quand à l'enfoncer à l'intérieur, ça me répugne. Laisse-moi te sucer plutôt. Laisse-moi te sucer jusqu'à en avoir mal à la mâchoire. Non ne me quitte pas! Au moins j'aurais essayé. Quelques années plus tard... Putain mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi je bande sur ce morveux de Potter, il a 16 ans et il me déteste! Le reste pas envie de montrer. Juste comment ça c'est fait? Une lettre enflammée. Au premier rendez-vous. Severus, je t'aime. Ohhh c'est mignon! Il a dû être soulagé d'être le premier. Ça a été la première fois? Oui lui il est clean, clean de chez clean, comme un sous neuf. Il veut que j'aille dessus au secours. Ah non ça va. Je vais partir en deux minutes mais ça va. Et dans l'autre sens? Censuré. Oh oui! Oh oui! Oh oui! Je suis content pour toi, tu mérites du bonheur après ses années de frustration!


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapitre 110 : Un jour sans fin**

Fred, curieux:  
– Et notre fabuleux baiser qu'est-ce qu'il en a pensé, Severus? Tiens une nouvelle sorte de speed dating, il est comique le premier. Il est mignon, il va lui faire un centré mais il surjoue c'est sûr que ce n'est pas lui à moins que ce soit de l'ironie...  
Severus, curieux:  
– Et c'était quoi? Frédérick est mal à l'aise, pourvu que Severus ne le choisisse pas, ils seraient mal barré. Il va lui faire bien comprendre que c'est pas lui. Au secours pourquoi il l'embrasse? Non non, il n'a rien senti. Il sont juste aaamis...  
– Sevounet, ce surnom là est le vrai. Ça doit être son meilleur pote qui lui fait une farce. Est-ce qu'il est attiré par lui sexuellement? Oui, c'est son deuxième choix. Même avant Malefoy. Bon deuxième quand même...  
Severus, en haussant les épaules:  
– Oh tu sais moi, à part vous deux, asexuel. Et toi des fantasmes réprimés à mon égard? Il aime Charlotte mais si elle n'existait pas et qu'Harry n'existait pas. Il fonce dans le tas et il me prend et je le prends et on fait ça dans toutes les positions... Moi, vraiment!?  
– C'est ça ton problème. ''Je suis digne d'être aimé''. On va graver ça dans ton subconscient. Oui tu es mon ange gardien, que j'aimerais bien me taper à l'occasion mais bon oublions...  
Severus, franchement:  
– Et toi tu es mon meilleur ami qui me fait bander mais bon oublions... Ou alors demandons de l'aide aux bracelets. Il y a peut-être un sort prévu pour ça histoire de ne pas finir maboule. Parce que résister ça va être coton ne nous leurrons pas, on se touche déjà le sexe et ne plus se voir ce serait pire encore.  
– Tu veux vraiment passer à l'acte avec moi?  
– C'est ça ton problème. "Je suis digne d'être aimé''. On va graver ça dans le subconscient, mon ange. Moi je vois un petit truc. Assouvissons ce fantasme et demain, revivons cette journée, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une petite boucle temporelle d'une journée. On retourne en arrière. Cette journée n'a jamais existé, à part dans notre imagination. Oh c'est malin! Qui a eu l'idée? Les deux, qui en avaient marre d'être bon deuxième. Ça te dit? Moi j'en crève d'envie, je t'avoue. Ça fait deux heure que je bande, je n'en peux plus. Embrasse-moi, Frédérick.  
Fred hoche la tête. Ils s'embrassent, le fluide. Avec les langues, c'est encore pire. Severus est déjà parti.  
Severus, franchement:  
– Je te préviens que je jouis sans arrêt mais que ça n'a aucune répercussion.  
– Moi c'est une fois et après je suis dans les vapes, pendant une bonne demi-heure. Aussi je suis silencieux comme une tombe.  
Severus, gentiment, en lui caressant les cheveux:  
– Ce n'est pas grave, je crierais pour les deux. Est-ce que tu bandes?  
– Depuis une bonne heure.  
On le serre contre son cœur. Severus, ému:  
– Personne ne s'était donné la peine de m'examiner autant en détail et avec autant de gentillesse, mon ange.  
Fred l'embrasse, tendrement. Si tendre, la langue qui bouge à peine. Lui il aime titiller avec le bout. L'autre s'en fout il lui fait un abri. Et il est reparti.  
Fred, doucement:  
– C'est quand tu as dit le mot aquarelle que j'ai su que j'étais perdu. Aquarelle, tu l'as prononcé avec tant de révérence comme si tu caressais le mot. J'en aurais pleuré. Et t'as regardé toute ma vie aussi avec bienveillance.  
– Oui ça m'intéresse, je pourrais d'écouter parler jusqu'à la fin des temps, sans me lasser une brique. Enlève-moi ce costume de pingouin.  
Fred rigole et murmure un sort. Costard blanc.  
Severus rigole et murmure un sort. Déshabillé.  
– Tu vois c'est comme ça qu'on fait avec son amant et ensuite, on l'embrasse partout.  
– Chacun ses goûts moi je préfère te déshabiller petit à petit.  
– Les pectoraux sont particulièrement jolis et le ventre plat, elle est magnifique ta bite, envie de la sucer. Désolé je suis un peu graphique mais ça c'est moi. Les pieds c'est du 45? J'ai la même pointure.  
– 46 sinon je touche au bout. Mais on s'égare mon chou. Tu voulais m'embrasser partout. Commence par le cou. C'est moi ça, je fais des rimes pour déconner.  
Severus taquin, à son oreille:  
– Le silence troublant, de son amant, lui affolait le gland.  
Embrassons son oreille, vénérons-la et ensuite faisons pareil avec chaque partie de son corps. Le visage, on laisse pour après, quand on se connaîtra mieux mais la nuque on peut y aller. On ne laisse pas de marque, on embrasse juste.  
Fred, en murmurant:  
– Je voulais me faire un tatouage dans le dos, une comète, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?  
– Ça n'ira pas. Renonce à ses chimères. Moi je ne ferais rieeen, tu es parfait où alors une aquarelle mais aucun artiste ne saura les reproduire.  
– Une tortue?  
Severus, gentiment, en titillant ses mamelons.  
– Achète-en une de tortue, tu en crèves d'envie. Elle t'enterra ou si ça t'inquiète, fais un sort pour que vous mourriez le même jour. Il y en a une qui te fait de l'œil à l'animalerie. À chaque fois, elle s'accroche mais tu ne la prend jamais. Tu vas quand même la voir tous les jours à midi. Salopard, tu me fais pleurer comme une fillette. Prends cette bestiole, je t'en conjure.  
– Oui j'irais la chercher demain, tu me fais pleurer aussi comme tu racontes. Une fois, elle m'a quand même mordu le bout du doigt. Ça pinçottait.  
Severus, sévère:  
– Mais c'est moi qui vais te mordre bientôt, c'était peut-être pour te dire: Tu te décides, connard! Avec les autres elle est imbuvable, personne n'en veut. T'iras aujourd'hui à la première heure, tu sais les horaires par coeur. Saloperie d'hypersensible tu me mets dans tous mes états!  
– Je te retourne le compliment, Ducon. Tu n'as pas fait bien la nuque, remonte-y.  
Severus, d'un ton désespéré:  
– En plus, il pavoise. Il va me tuer, ce con. Embrasse-moi correctement avec la langue qui bouge, c'est insoutenable comme tu fais. C'est insoutenable tout ce que tu fais. Hypersensible de mes fesses!  
– Comment tu les trouves mes fesses?  
– Ferme j'aime bien, je vais te les peloter un brin, je vais faire tout dans le désordre, ça t'apprendra à critiquer mes méthodes. Minuit pile, si ça s'arrête là je meurs. Jusqu'à 8h30, ouf! Ça sera juste mais on va y arriver. Enfin bon, peut-être pas si je dois refaire la nuque. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse à ta nuque? Et moi qui suis encore tout habillé. Je te préviens qu'on va pas dormir une brique.  
Fred, conquis:  
– J'adore comme tu me parles. Je te montre pour la nuque.  
Fred se blottit contre lui et lui fait un bisou. C'est le plus doux des bisous. Encore un. Oh mais on va y passer la nuit. Combien ils peuvent faire de fois ce truc de boucle avec le bracelet? Illimité. On est sauvé. Et il est reparti, putain ça part fort cette fois-ci. Le festival, il va hurler. La tête dans le coussin vite! Le costume va être trempé, un tergeo et c'est réglé.  
Fred, inquiet:  
– Qu'est-ce que tu fous?  
– Je jouis, t'occupe.  
On l'attrape et on se frotte, ça commence à bien faire ces conneries. On va lui attraper les fesses aussi. On va lui attraper tout ce qu'on peut. La bite aussi. Et on va le branler, cet espèce de branleur avec ses bisous en forme de cœur qui nous affole.  
Fred, franchement:  
– Ah oui c'est brut! Je pensais que tu serais un peu brut.  
– Un peu comme l'autre qui te pince la main, tu cherches aussi. Mais je vais te les faire tes bisous.  
Un smack énooorme. Un autre. Et ensuite on lèche juste l'endroit et on fait un coeur et on lui serre la bite.  
– Voilà c'était à peu près ça, je crois.  
Fred rigole.  
– Ça n'avait rien à voir mais tant pis, c'était bon aussi. J'ai bien aimé le tout. Je veux bien t'embrasser en bougeant la langue maintenant.  
Méfions-nous quand même. Des petites pointes avec la langue. Ce qu'il me titille! Je vais repartir. On va lui faire la même chose mais plus appuyé et ensuite on va la prendre en otage sa langue et on va la faire bouger. Je n'en peux plus, il faut que je me branle. On déboutonne la braguette et on baisse le tout. On va lui mettre la main dessus, des fois qu'il serait saisi d'une inspiration. Oui il me branle, amoureusement. Ouf! Je vais faire la même chose, il mérite.  
– Oh ce que j'aime comme tu me branles, sans détour. Ça soulage énormément. Les pointes par contre me mettent en liesse mais je préfère reluquer tes fesses, mon amant.  
Fred, taquin:  
– Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mon ami. Et si je me tatouais une tourterelle, juste pour ce soir ou pas...  
– Oh il n'y aura pas que ce soir, je te préviens. Il faut que je t'éduque un peu. Ne t'attache pas à la tourterelle, ça change sans arrêt, selon mon humeur. Moi je ne me fais rien graver dessus, je te préviens. Et si tu déballais ton paquet?  
– J'y songe. Mais c'est un trop beau présent pour ne pas prendre son temps. Peut-être plus tard, juste avant 8h00.  
Les astres sont bouchés, on va se déshabiller soi-même. Il m'arrête d'un geste de la main.  
– Je rigole, détends-toi. Je t'ai assez vu en blanc, j'ai envie de goûter ta peau.  
On va rajouter une fleur à la boutonnière.  
– Même si je mets ça? Allez dépêche-toi!  
Fred, placide:  
– On dirait le cours de potions. Mais t'en est que là, dépêche-toi, t'auras jamais le temps! Si tu me rends ça je vais être obligé de te mettre la moitié de la note. Active Weasley!  
Severus se marre.  
– Oui je suis impatient. Je sais pas si t'avais remarqué. Après tu passais la deuxième vitesse et tu finissais avant le chrono. Alors tu me déposais la potion sur le bureau avec un coup d'oeil lubrique et tu me reluquais. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais? Et moi, impassible: T'as peut-être bâclé un peu la fin mais je te mets un O, dans le doute. Oh ce que j'étais con! Pardonne-moi. Vas à ton rythme, achève-moi.  
– Non mais tu avais raison, j'aurais jamais fini dans les temps sans tes remarques, je suis du genre à me focaliser sur les détails. Enfin, tu vois. Le O, j'étais tout content. Je savais bien que tu déconnais, je suis quand même pas si gland. Et quand tu m'as dit appelez-moi Professeur Severus...  
– Désolé, j'ai tendance à prendre les gens pour des abrutis. Ça ne se reproduira plus pour toi, promis. Je me réjouis pour le Symposium. On se fera du pied la première fois mais pas la seconde.  
Frédérick, conquis:  
– Vendredi, tu veux remettre ça? Ça ne te suffit pas, une nuit? Dieu merci.  
– Oui gros appétit pour mon amant. Et le faux vendredi, c'est permis. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de si droit, là on est dans une fausse réalité moi ça me va, culpabilité 0 pointée. Mais demain dans la vraie vie, on ne déconne plus. Toi tu vas chercher ta tortue et tu t'amuses avec Charlotte et ses costumes moi je vais chercher nos bracelets et je passe la soirée avec Harry. Eux ne se souviendront pas mais nous si. Le faux vendredi on se revoit, on se remet les bracelets, on débrieffe et si tout va bien et si on s'entend, on se la met, juste après le Symposium. Le lendemain, dans la vraie vie, on écoute sagement les conférences et on écourte. Chacun rentre dans ses pénates avec sa douce moitié. Je ne t'épouserais jamais et impossible de te faire des gosses, ça restera strictement professionnel. Juste une petite oasis, de temps en temps, après tout, nous sommes sur du second choix. Je dis ça pour ne pas que ne te sentes trop coupable.  
Fred lui murmure à l'oreille:  
– Culpabilité 0 pointé aussi. J'ai trop besoin de toi. On fait au mieux dans une situation de merde. Personne ne sera blessé, au moins. Moi ça me va.  
Severus, en murmurant:  
– Dieu soit loué.

Le costume est classe mais il l'a assez vu. On lui enlève sa veste, un sort pour défaire les boutons de la tunique. Voilà c'est mieux. Le pantalon, on va le laisser baisser et on lui enlève ses chaussettes. Voilà comme ça, il est à croquer.  
Severus, en riant:  
– Tu vas me laisser à moitié dé-saqué, quel affront! Si c'est comme ça, je te quitte, Frédérick, enfin juste après.  
– Tu me quitterais juste pour ça? Moi c'est comme ça que je te préfère, indécent.  
Severus, excité:  
– Je t'adore, mon amant.  
C'est une œuvre d'art cet homme. Il suffit juste de tracer les contours.  
Severus, au supplice:  
– Sadique, tu me fous à genoux, Frédérick.  
– C'est pas pour te faire la nique, je te trouve troublant.  
– C'est parce que tu m'as fichu en blanc.  
Il écarte la tunique et me sert contre lui, peau contre peau, un délice.  
– Tu crois que c'était prévu, notre rencontre?  
– Qui sait les astres sont bouchés mais peut-être pas à ce point-là. Non, c'était imprévu. Dieu n'est pas si magnanime. Méfions-nous des fois que l'un des deux se fasse foudroyer. Avec toi, je me fais choyer. Je t'ai mis une protection contre la foudre? Oui.  
– Je vais te mettre toutes les protections aussi dessus, sinon je serais inconsolable.  
Severus, tendrement:  
– Je me sens blindé, merci. Dur comme de l'acier mais ça c'était déjà avant. Comme tu la prends dans ta main, ne me lâche jamais elle est presque apaisée, pour une fois. Elle se réjouissait de la venue de Fré-dé-ri-ck. On pourrait presque faire un rébus. Un glaçon pour ''frais'' parce qu'il reste de glace à toute mes attentions, il n'est même pas gay, mon amant.  
– Peut-être bi, j'ai quelques fétiches. Oui tu me laisses de marbre.  
Sexe contre sexe, on se blottit.  
Severus, en murmurant:  
– Quels fétiches? Aurais-je des rivaux?  
– Personne à part Malefoy-père. Des acteurs que j'aime bien. Hugh Grant...  
– Il est emprunté, je ne l'aime pas.  
Fred, tout doucement:  
– Celui de Tim Burton... Et Jim Carrey. Et toi quel James Bond, tu préfères?  
– Tous et en groupe de préférence avec des gadgets. Bean c'est juste pour l'animation.  
– La lubricité est à son comble. Est-ce que je devrais m'acheter un god, histoire de m'entraîner avant?  
Severus, titillé:  
– On va commencer par les doigts et oui après avec un tout petit, ensuite c'est moi. Mais n'achète rien, on regardera ça ensemble. Je vais te bichonner, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Un baiser langue immobile, tant pis s'il n'aime pas. Lui c'est son dada.  
– Je te fais un berceau avec ma langue, c'est pour ça que je ne bouge pas.  
– C'est pour ça que je jouis comme un con depuis trois quart d'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir?  
– T'admirer, t'embrasser et venir en toi.  
– Ça va être dur d'attendre pour te la mettre mais j'attendrais, déjà te sentir en moi, ce sera le top. Mais le temps tourne, vous n'aurez jamais le temps de finir, Weasley! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à Jim Carrey?  
– Il m'amuse cet homme, c'est une farce. Un peu comme toi en cours de Potion, mon ange. Tu as raison il faut activer. Je vais te prendre la main.

La douceur de sa paume sur la sienne, on dirait qu'il protège une fleur fragile. Pas étonnant que la tortue l'ai à la bonne. Elle doit ramasser un de ces fluide, ça doit lui faire la journée, le temps qu'il revienne l'admirer comme un con, le lendemain. Il n'ose pas regarder. C'est de la maltraitance animal à son plus haut degré. Concentrons-nous pour ne pas pleurer. Il devrait passer l'acheter juste avant, ça lui ferait une leçon. Embrassons-le avant qu'il ne se volatilise.  
Fred, navré:  
– Tu penses à la tortue, je le sens. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Elles passent à tour de rôle, je fais un tournus.  
– Arrête de te mentir à toi-même, tu as ta favorite et elle le sait. Salopard, je pleure de nouveau!  
Fred, dans le déni:  
– Non je les aime toutes pareilles, je t'assure.  
Soyons indulgent pour cette pauvre bête et regardons! Il en était sûr, la petite du fond, Mélanie. Celle qui l'a mordu, elle a une rage contre lui. Bonne chance pour la récupérer, va falloir s'agenouiller!  
Severus, en riant:  
– Elle me plaît ta fiancée, elle a de la poigne. Courage ma douce, on arrive! Habille-toi, Ducon! Notre premier casse, on laissera l'argent sur le comptoir. C'est au numéro 20, il y a une alarme mais je prends le risque.  
Fred, calmement:  
– Severus, calme-toi, tu es hystérique. Je vais aller la chercher ce matin, à la première heure, promis. Mais là on est sur autre chose. Tu fais un petit transfert, rien de bien méchant. Je vais mettre une intention. Dors ma douce Mélanie, je viens te chercher aujourd'hui. Voilà où on en était?  
– Moi j'entends, je vais lui mordre le doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne mais bon c'est toi qui voit...  
Frédérick le prend dans ses bras. Toujours cette douceur abjecte.  
Severus, fâché:  
– Enfin moi, c'est ce que je ferais.  
– Pas de quoi s'affoler, elle sont très bien traitées, nourries logées et puis les animaux ça n'a pas la même version du temps que les humains.  
– Oui mais ton putain de fluide, tu crois que ce n'est pas addictif, peut-être? Si ça se trouve, ça fait des années que tu me balances à la figure. Moi je suis solide, alors j'ai résisté ce que j'ai pu.  
– Je suis prêt à venir en toi, mon ange.  
– Ah bon? La chance! Accio lubrifiant!

Oublions Mélanie, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas brillé mais Severus a besoin de lui. Son ange lui badigeonne le sexe sans le regarder, toujours en pleurs.  
Fred, tout doucement:  
– Pardonne-moi mon imbécilité.  
– Je te pardonne, mais elle est probablement perdue à jamais... Quatre ans, quand même. Moi je, disons que je ne suis pas aussi placide. Mets-la-moi, j'ai besoin de toi.  
Il se sent seul, besoin d'être rempli. J'arrive mon ange. On va lui enlever son pantalon. Lui les jambes écartées, la tunique ouverte, les larmes coulent toujours. Il a un beau corps mais l'âme est resplendissante. Il veut que je rentre direct. Il a besoin des doigts? Non c'est pour le décorum. Avec son god, il ne fait pas tant de finesse. On va lui enfoncer juste le bout. Lui gémit à qui mieux mieux. Au trois quart, il part et serre les dents pour ne pas crier. Ce sexe ça doit une bénédiction et un calvaire. On enfonce tout ce qu'on peut. Moi je ne suis pas prêt de partir, je suis lent. Il verra bien...  
On est bien dans son être, au chaud, dehors qu'est-ce que ça gicle! Lui a renoncé à ne pas crier. Il a fait un sort de silence pour les autres. Malgré les cris et la pluie, il l'air de prendre son pied. Moi je vais l'embrasser un peu parce que je prends mon pied aussi, discrètement mais sûrement. C'est beau de le voir jouir. Il alterne la main gauche et la main droite pour se branler. Et si je l'aidais? Je vais prendre la main, pour cette fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il gémit! Je vais partir, je crois. On ralentit parce qu'après c'est une demi-heure à la file d'attente. On va le branler gentiment pour le calmer un peu. On va l'embrasser gentiment pour le calmer un peu. Mais ça l'excite trois fois plus, je fais ça comme un pied et maintenant c'est moi qui vait partir, parce qu'il prend les devants.  
Fred, placide:  
– Weasley vous n'aurez jamais le temps! Je suis à deux doigt de jouir, mon ange, fais attention.  
Il cesse tout mouvement, une statue. Je vais arrêter aussi, juste poser la main sur son sexe, on se détend. Il débande enfin. Moi je suis toujours dur. Il doit lubrifier à mesure. Peut-être qu'il pense que je prends longtemps. Non, il aime. Embrassons-le gaiement.  
– Je t'aime mon amour fragile, comme un chevalier servant.  
Il se marre un brin. Ça lui va bien, un petit sourire. Il est trop sérieux, Severus.  
Severus, taquin:  
– Votre petite fleurs fragile est toute émoustillée mon chevalier, car vous êtes dur et vous durez!  
– Merci. Tu veux que je mette la deuxième vitesse?  
– Pitié, non. On reprend? En levrette?  
C'est pas trop son trip la levrette, ça va pour les chiens errants. Pourquoi il propose ça, Severus? C'est une des seules qu'il connaît, une classique et puis ce sera peut-être plus facile pour lui s'il ne voit pas sa tête, il pourra la remplacer par celle de Johnny Depp. L'estime de soi est flagrante. On va le regarder dans les yeux et on ne baissera plus jamais la tête.  
Fred, en murmurant:  
– Mets tes jambes autour de mon cou et accroche-toi.  
– Ah oui c'est plus profond. Prends-moi profondément, Frédérick!  
C'est un régal cette position, mais il ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Tant pis, on va jouir.  
– Je regrette de vous annoncer, ma jouissance prochaine, silencieuse qui plus est. Veuillez agréez, ma fleur, mes salutations réservées, hhhh... hhhh... Hhhhhhhhhhh.  
– Votre fleur vous rejoint au firmament dans 3...2...1...Zéroooohhhhhh hhhoooooooooohh! Pose ta main dessus sinon je repars, dis-lui: c'est tout pour aujourd'hui merci de vos bons et loyaux services.  
Fred, tendrement:  
– Là là, encore une fois ou deux, peut-être, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme.  
Il débande direct, épuisé et se blottit contre lui. Lui est très très très câlin après. On remonte la couverture et on l'entoure.

Apaisement ultime, saleté de fluide. Severus s'accroche à ses épaules, s'il les lâche il va sombrer et probablement mourir. Essayons... Non il s'endort juste. Tenir les yeux ouverts, encore un petit moment pour savourer. Non, il plonge.


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapitre 111 : Feuille blanche**

6h02, Severus ouvre les yeux. Le réveil ne s'est pas déclenché, son mari a dû le débrancher pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Il prétend que Severus n'en a pas besoin avec son horloge interne, toujours levé à 6h00, en plus Harry ça le réveille. Mais là, il retarde un brin. Impression de déjà vu, oui c'est exactement la réflexion qu'il s'est faite la veille au matin. Les souvenirs ténus à part le débriefing. Tout est en train de s'effacer. Ah non, il ne veut pas se retaper les costumes et Dessinez c'est gagné! Ne pas aller chez Charlotte. Ne pas aller chez Charlotte. Ne pas aller chez Charlotte. Pourquoi ne pas aller chez Charlotte? Il ne sait plus mais c'est important. Un grand blanc, Frédérick lui met son bracelet, le reste des souvenirs intact mais c'est en train de s'effacer aussi! Non ceux-là se stockent dans le bracelet. Accessibles en tout temps mais juste pour lui. Il faut qu'il aille récupérer son bracelet chez Gustave! Son premier casse, il laissera l'argent sur le comptoir. Tout devient blanc, non se rappeler Gustave! Il y avait un truc avec Charlotte aussi. On va noter les deux noms. Il y a en a un qu'il doit voir absolument et l'autre pas. Deux points d'interrogation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, il divague? Il a dû rêver. Hier c'était hier et aujourd'hui c'est aujourd'hui. Un simple jeudi dans la vie de Severus Snape Maître des Potions et Branleur professionnel. On va quand même garder la feuille et contacter les deux, en passant.

8h30, le réveil lui vrille les tympans. Seul dans son lit, son ange est parti. Ça a marché, Dieu soit loué. Les souvenirs intacts, enfin ceux avec Severus, le reste un grand blanc. Bon tant pis tant qu'il se souvient de... Ah merde! Ça s'efface. Lui envoyer un message, un 0. J'ai couché avec Severus. J'ai couché avec Severus. J'ai couché avec Severus? Pourquoi j'aurais couché avec Severus? Feuille blanche mais tout est dans le bracelet. Feuille blanche, l'examen, Dessinez c'est gagné. Un mal de tête carabiné, il va se recoucher. Juste un rêve sans doute. Oui tout est tout à fait normal, on est quel jour, jeudi. Il pourrait passer à l'animalerie voir sa petite poupée avant le boulot. Ah Mélanie, tu resteras à jamais, insaisissable!

Une corvée ce cours, il a l'impression de tourner en rond dans ce job. C'est toujours la même salade avec les mêmes têtes. Les mêmes remarques, même Amélaïe commence à le soûler, il est temps qu'il change de job. Tiens Frédérick lui a envoyé un message. Un zéro. Le Serdaigle cogite, ça le dépasse. Ouh ça fait mal à la tête! On va lui répondre 1? Non c'est nul. Faisons-lui un cœur. On envoie. Si ça se trouve, il s'est juste trompé de touche et a envoyé le message par erreur. A midi, il va proposer à son petit chou d'aller manger au chemin de Traverse, ça lui évitera la bouffe de Poudlard et comme ça ils pourront passer ensemble chez Gustave signer son contrat. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il voulait voir Gustave. Ah et puis le bracelet, peut-être qu'il est prêt. Le 0! Le 0 c'est le bracelet, c'est évident. Qu'est-ce qu'il est con pour un Serdaigle! On va lui répondre. ''Rendez-vous à midi chez Gustave pour aller les chercher.''

Ils en mettent du temps à ouvrir! Je vais être en retard au boulot moi, enfin comme d'habitude. Activez! Mélanie j'arrive. Tiens Severus lui a écrit. C'est quoi ce 0? Oh le mal de tête! Culpabilité 0, on grave dans le subconscient! Il est en train de perde la boule ou quoi!? L'autre lui répond un cœur, tout à fait normal mais bon c'est gentil. ''Rendez-vous à midi chez Gustave pour aller les chercher?'' Ah oui les bracelets! C'était peut-être ça le 0. En tout cas, ça a un lien. Mélanie ou le bracelet? Entre les deux, son cœur balance. Faisons les deux. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui répond : ''Cœur cœur je t'aime depuis toujours mon chéri, laisse, j'y vais.'' On va rajouter des o à toujours, oh et puis merde non on n'en est plus là, on envoie.  
La porte s'ouvre, j'arrive ma choupette! On va dire bonjour à toutes les autres d'abord pour pas qu'elles ne se sentent exclues. _C'est de la maltraitance animal, on grave dans le subconscient_. Oui c'est vrai que pour elle, ça ne doit pas être marrant. Elle passe toujours en dernier, mais bon il lui fait un quart d'heure de plus. Elle n'a pas l'air contente quand même. _Achète-la, je t'en supplie!_ On dirait la voix de Severus. J'entends la voix de mon ange-gardien. L'acheter il n'en a jamais été question. Elle mérite une vraie famille. _Avec un chien qui la boulotte, arrête-ton char banane, t'es aux fraises!_ Du calme, Severus, tu es hystérique. C'est quoi ces dialogues!? Un coup de foudre lui vrille la tête. Un peu comme hier soir, Foudroyé.  
Mélanie s'approche, on va la prendre la première, pour une fois.  
– S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais acheter cette tortue!  
Attends c'est moi qui ai parlé là!? Mélanie saute dans ses mains. Bon cette fois, il ne peut plus reculer.  
L'employée, en larme:  
– Enfin! C'est pas trop tôt! Je n'y croyais plus! On va vous mettre tout avec, vous vous êtes du genre à prendre tout et à donner tout aussi, excusez-moi.  
Vachement sensible cette employée mais bon lui c'est pas mieux, il pleure à gros sanglots. On va abriter la tortue.  
– Pinçotte-moi le doigt, je le mérite.  
Elle mord fort quand même mais ça soulage.  
– Nous deux c'est à la vie à la mort.  
Un peu comme avec Severus. Le bracelet! Il faut qu'il aille récupérer le bracelet et l'amener à Severus et ensuite il faut qu'il aille travailler avant que son frère l'étripe, bof on restera plus tard ce soir même s'il ne veut jamais. On va lui envoyer un message: ''Un imprévu, j'arriverais à 10h, désolé, ne me vire pas''.  
Réponse instantanée: ''Tu es viré, quel imprévu, ça va?''  
On va lui répondre: ''Oui, t'occupe. Je peux prendre ma tortue au boulot?''  
Réponse: '' :-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oui''.  
Un sms de Severus: ''Si tu ne m'attends pas, je te quitte cœur cœur cœur. PS: Va te branler au boulot en attendant.''  
Aucune chance qu'il attende! On va lui faire un ange avec un sourire en coin: 0:-')  
Sms de Severus: ''C'est quoi ce truc, mon ange? Tu n'irais pas sans moi, quand même? Cœur cœur cœur''  
On va lui répondre: ''Je te l'amène, t'inquiète de toute façon c'est moi qui paie. Cœur infinitude''  
Sms de Severus: ''A ta guise... Cœur infinitude et au-delà''  
– Ça te dirait un petit bijou, ma douce?

À mesure qu'il approche de la bijouterie, de plus en plus impatient. La tortue blottie au creux de ses mains, il court presque. Le carillon, comme une réminiscence.  
Gustave l'accueille, un peu contrit:  
– Il vous a coiffé aux poteaux. Harry a pris son bracelet, je n'ai rien pu faire, désolé.  
– Putain Gustave! Bon filez-moi le mien. Je vais le récupérer.  
– Harry va le lui donner, éventuellement.  
– Oui mais d'abord il va regarder ce qu'on a mis dessus et ça je n'aime pas trop. Mettez-moi le bracelet, moi je n'y arrive pas.  
Gustave, placide:  
– Il y a un sort de confidentialité, pas que vous ayez quoi que ce soit à cacher mais quand même.  
Le bracelet au poignet, les souvenirs déferlent. Lui, à genoux, en larmes.  
Gustave, mi-figue:  
– Quelle belle amitié virile! Relevez-vous quand même. Vous pouvez peut-être le rattraper, il est juste au bout de la rue, à la papeterie. Il allait acheter des crayons. Je lui ai fait une liste de matériel mais vous vous en foutez. Du balais!  
 _Essayons de lui tirer les vers du nez, voir ce qu'il sait._ Ça c'est du Severus tout craché!  
Fred, inquiet:  
– Il ne peut pas lire le bracelet mais est-ce qu'il peut le détruire?  
– Incassable.  
– Est-ce qu'il peut le planquer?  
– Quel intérêt! Severus vous a filé sa paranoïa. C'est pas joli joli, ce que vous avez mis dessus!  
 _Il bluffe, il ne sait rien, il ne regarde jamais les bijoux. Fais-lui un signe de tête pour montrer que tu n'es pas dupe._ Comment, comme ça?  
Frédéric hoche la tête, empathique. _Rien à voir mais ça ira._  
Gustave, en soupirant:  
– D'habitude je ne regarde pas mais quand il y a un truc particulièrement malsain je le supprime mais vous je n'ai rien vu de méchant alors du vent! Vous avez ma bénédiction. Harry va essayer de regarder mais il ne verra rien alors il va le montrer à sa copine qui sait tout mais elle non plus n'y arrivera pas, alors il va demander à son copain qui prédit tout mais c'est votre frère alors il lui dira une connerie, une belle amitié virile, alors il ira voir Dumbledore et il va essayer tous les sorts dessus, faudrait peut-être le trouver avant cette alternative. Normalement c'est garanti mais avec Dumbledore on ne sait jamais. Bien sûr tout ça ne sont que des suppositions vaseuses. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi paranoïaque que vous voulez bien le croire. Vous êtes vraiment des malades, Dieu sait ce que vous avez inventés!  
– Ça doit être fatigant de lire l'esprit des gens, Gustave.  
– C'est épuisant, c'est pour ça que j'arrête. Je n'aurais pas dû donner le bracelet à Harry désolé, d'habitude je les remets en main propre. Il ne se doute de rien, il va lui donner directement, enfin à mon avis.  
– Et pour ma tortue?  
– On demandera à l'étudiant, lui des idées barrées, il en a.

Pas de panique! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Severus?  
 _Cours-lui après, moi je ne suis pas tranquille pour Ron et Dumbledore il faut que personne ne sache._  
Si je lui cours après, ça montre qu'on a quelque chose à cacher, mon ange. Je vais appeler le vrai Severus et je vais lui dire qu'Harry a son bracelet et qu'il doit le récupérer vite fait.  
 _Oui c'est bien, faisons-ça et je vais mettre une intention sur mon bracelet, ''rejoins ton maître, vite!'' Appelle-moi, je suis à la pause, soit en train de bouffer des gâteaux soit en train de me branler._  
C'est un tantinet intrusif mais j'aime bien t'avoir avec moi.  
 _Tu m'appelles je viens, quand t'en a marre, coupe-moi. Dépêche-toi, on manque de temps Weasley!_  
Fred rigole, numéro 2. Quatre sonneries et Severus répond.  
– Alors, heureux?  
– Pas tellement, j'ai récupéré mon bracelet mais pas le tien. Gustave l'a donné à Harry. Il faudrait que tu le récupères avant qu'il ne le montre à quiconque, il y a deux trois choses pas très catholiques, enfin surtout une, mon ange.  
Severus, scié:  
– Merde! C'est quoi?  
– Tu verras, c'est un peu délicat à expliquer... Là, Harry est à la papeterie mais si je débarque pour lui prendre le bracelet, ça fait un peu louche, tu ne crois pas?  
– On s'en fout explique... Dis que tu veux voir le bracelet et que tu aimerais me le remettre en main propre au nom de notre belle amitié, symboliquement. On a couché?  
Fred, emprunté:  
– Oui mais pas vraiment, juste dans une journée qui n'a jamais existé. Les souvenirs de notre nuit d'amour sont stockés dans le bracelet.  
– C'était comment?  
– Tu verras, rien de cassant juste, une nuit avec mon ange.  
Severus, en murmurant:  
– Je bande, je te laisse... Ah non, plus de batterie.  
Quelle belle amitié virile! Bon allons récupérer ce bracelet et allons supplier Charlotte de nous reprendre.

Dans la papeterie, Harry, à la caisse. Jouons-là cool et un brin dépité.  
Fred, gentiment:  
– Ah Harry! Gustave m'a dit que tu serais là. Je peux le voir le bracelet?  
– Oui, je te le donne, tu lui donneras. J'ai vu un truc pour ta tortue, une sorte de mini-tiara, qu'on mettrait autour de sa carapace avec une chaînette pour fermer et toi aussi une chaîne avec au bout un appeau pour l'appeler. C'est beau l'amour!  
Fred, tristement:  
– Oui mais bon, des fois, ça fait mal.  
– Ça va s'arranger avec Charlotte et Severus il est fou de toi, ça va aller!  
– Et toi, Harry?  
– Je suis pas très fan des bracelets mais bon c'est mon mari. Je vais te faire un croquis pour les bijoux. Pour l'instant, je ne pourrais pas les faire mais on demandera à Gustave. Ce sera peut-être mon premier job!  
Hochons la tête d'un air empathique, de toute façon, à ce stade, c'est tout ce qu'on a. C'est une crème ton mari, Severus.

Mélanie dans une main, le bracelet dans l'autre, on frappe.  
Severus lui ouvre, un peu échevelé. Ça se voit qu'il vient de se branler. Sourions, donnons-lui le bracelet et partons en courant avant de l'embrasser.  
Severus, câlin:  
– C'est la bête? Moi je prends la tortue, le reste garde. Ces souvenirs lubriques, je n'en veux pas. J'ai trop de personne avec lesquels me branler maintenant, je ne fais plus que ça.  
– Severus, tu es hystérique. Je te donne ça. C'est la réalité, du calme, tu es marié.  
Severus hausse les épaules.  
– Tu me le mets? ...Le bracelet.  
– Je ne peux pas, j'ai les mains prises. Attends, comment tu savais pour la tortue!?  
– J'ai récupéré mes souvenirs, pendant la branlette. Tu es sûr que c'est bien Mélanie, la petite dans le fond. Toi t'aime bien ceux qui restent dans le noir et qu'il faut regarder à deux fois. Bon si tu permets, je prends ça et je vais me doucher, entre les branlettes, il faut bien que je donne le cours.  
Sacré Severus, prendre ça à la rigolade, pourquoi pas...  
Fred, hilare:  
– J'aimerais acheter des fleurs à ma femme, ''je ne suis pas infidèle'', qu'est-ce que je prends? Toi t'aime les fleurs Severus?  
– Juste une marguerite, de temps en temps. Évite le jaune c'est la couleur de l'adultère. Pour Charlotte je prendrais des œillets c'est sirupeux à souhait, elle va adorer. On ne va pas passer chez toi ce soir, alors amusez-vous bien.  
Bienveillance, je l'aime tant Severus.  
Severus, franchement:  
– Dégage avec ton fluide, sinon je te viole, à vendredi et pas avant. On passera la journée dehors, vu qu'elle ne compte pas. Je viendrais te chercher au saut du lit moi je me lève tôt.  
– Merde mon frère! Mon boulot! Tu me fais déconner, Severus. À vendredi, moi je me lève tard on traînera au lit! Severus lui envoie un baiser, en un mot ''Foudroyé''.  
– Gouzi, gouzi, gouzi, gouzi, gouzi.  
– Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, le devoir m'appelle.  
Et il ferme la porte.

Devant chez Charlotte avec son bouquet d'œillets, il piétine. Ne pas merder, est-ce que ça va passer ou elle va deviner direct?  
Charlotte ouvre la porte, stupéfaite:  
– J'allais justement venir te voir. J'ai acheté des Roudoudous pour mon Roudoudou.  
– Et moi des fleurs pour... ma princesse. Je ne peux pas t'appeler ma fleur parce que c'est comme ça que j'appelle Severus.  
Charlotte, hilare, en prenant le bouquet:  
– Oui je comprends, quelle belle amitié virile! Heureusement, les jours n'existent pas.  
Ça a tenu ce que ça a tenu. Environ 30 secondes.  
Charlotte, mi-figue:  
– Entre, tu sais chez nous les Vélanes, c'est moins choquant les ménages à trois mais bon là vous ne voulez pas de moi entre vous, c'est plus de la tromperie pure et simple mais moi ça m'amuse. Vous êtes mignons et Severus est complètement barré. Tu m'avais caché que tu étais bi. Mais bon les ménages à trois avec toi ce serait une mauvaise idée, ils s'attacheraient trop à toi et après on ne pourrait plus s'en dépêtrer et Severus avec moi, il ne bandera jamais. Restons comme ça.  
 _Elle me scie. Qu'elle se mette en homme et je verrais ce que je peux faire. J'aime bien ta femme, elle a de la poigne._  
Barre-toi, sinon je te crève.  
– Ma douce diablesse, tu me stupéfie... Severus est d'accord d'essayer si tu te changes en homme, c'est du gâchis mais... Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, si tu veux bien me reprendre.  
– Mais oui, mais oui. Ouh le Maître va me prendre avec son machin! Non, c'est pas mon trip, Severus. Je sais que c'est un sexe symbole mais moi il me laisse froide. Par contre avec tes trois autres fantasme, je veux bien le faire. Ou plutôt fais-le toi, je vous filmerais. Severus jouera les rôles, il aime bien ça les jeux de rôles. ''Batman est là, mon chaton!''  
Charlotte morte de rire.  
De quoi elle parle?  
 _Silence radio. Rejeté, va se cacher._  
Charlotte, en riant:  
– Sacré Severus, tu as de la chance qu'il me fasse rire! C'est quel jour? Le vendredi. Tu me diras juste, aujourd'hui c'est pour de faux, et je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux hihihi, faire des achats, braquer une banque, plutôt dans l'autre sens, regarder des films, m'empiffrer, mine de rien c'est du temps en plus que tu me donnes. Et moi je vais les stocker dans mes boucles d'oreilles, mes journées de folies. Ça la défoulera la Harpie! Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau mon chéri. Ohhh! Des fois on pourrait jouer, vous feriez le couple d'amoureux transis et moi la femme fatale et jalouse qui essaierait de vous séparer par tous les moyens! Qu'est-ce qu'on va s'amuser!  
 _On peut faire ça une fois par an, le reste du temps, qu'elle nous fiche la paix!_  
Fred, placide:  
– De temps en temps, oui pourquoi pas. Toi tu es plutôt du genre à voir le verre à moitié plein. Et Harry?  
– C'est mort! TRAHISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON. Il faudra attendre, à partir de 30 ans. Quand il aura fait le tour de Severus et de son cerveau et sa bite surpersonique. Au début, il voudra vous brûler et puis après ça lui passera, il se déridera un peu. Mais bon, ce sera surtout pour faire des trucs pour lui qu'il les utilisera ces journées. Et il ne couchera jamais qu'avec Severus, il ne faut pas rêver. En attendant mollo! Severus est totalement débridé mais il va falloir se calmer. Un peu d'empathie pour ce pauvre boulet de gosse. Ça s'est passé comment? Je ne vois rien. Privé. Ah c'est bien ça! Merci.  
– Arrête de me remercier, ça devient gênant. Je t'ai trompé quand même.  
– Comment as-tu ooooosé, je suis fooooolle de raaaaage! Tiens prends-ça, manant!  
Une pauvre baffe, elle, hilare.  
Fred, conquis:  
– En plus j'ai acheté une tortue, elle nous survivra à tous! Mélanie, ma femme, ma femme, Mélanie.  
– C'est quoi cette histoire de Ahhhhhhhhhh!  
Charlotte, en larmes, sanglote, entre deux sanglots:  
– Mais c'est horiiiiiiiiiiiiiible! Pauvre bête! Imbécile!  
Cette fois, elle l'a vraiment frappé avec hargne. Hochons la tête silencieusement.  
Charlotte, gentiment, à la tortue:  
– T'inquiète pas mon bouchon, ça va aller. T'es à la maison maintenant! Connard!  
Hochons la tête. Elle plus fâchée pour la tortue que pour la tromperie.  
Fred, à genoux:  
– Ma femme, je vous aime.  
– Il avait raison, Gustave, je n'ai pas trop envie de me marier et les enfants, je les fais pour toi mais tu les éduqueras avec Severus parce que moi et les gosses, ça fait deux.  
 _Partant pour les marmots._  
– Tout ce que tu veux, ma douce. Est-ce que tu veux encore de moi, sexuellement?  
– Bof, t'as passé dans Severus quand même. Il faudra désinfecter au karcher mais ça ira. Bon prends-moi!  
– Hélas, je suis gay, ma chérie.  
On va s'approcher et se frotter contre elle pour lui monter qu'on plaisante quand même.  
Fred, jouasse:  
– Montre-moi tes fabuleux costumes et cette fois je prendrais le bon.  
– De quoi tu... Ohhh! Superman! Bon le bâton c'est parce qu'on parle de Severus mais... Attends je fais un test: Severus, Severus, Severus... McGo? Oh ça va, elle n'est pas si vilaine, mais ça marche tu débandes... Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte. Il me semble qu'elle est moins dure avec mon prénom. Faudra bien que tu en mettes deux des boucles d'oreilles.  
Qu'est-ce que je dis?  
 _L'attraction est faaataaale, je n'en veux qu'à ton cooorps, ma déesse lubrique._  
Fred, franchement:  
– Je vous aime pareillement tous les deux. Vous m'excitez également. Severus est mon deuxième choix, de toute façon.  
Charlotte lui saute dans les bras:  
– Eh ben voilà! C'est comme ça qu'on parle à sa femme. Severus beuuuuh deuxième choix, si la moooort atrooooce vient nous séparer, je prendrais le vooooile.  
– Je serais inconsolable. Tu plaisantais pour les enfants ou tu n'en veux pas dans ses conditions?  
Charlotte, tristement:  
– Excuse-moi mon cœur, je t'ai fait de la peine. Les enfants de toi, ils seront adorable de toute façon, faisons-en 30.  
Câline, elle l'embrasse, lui succombe. Un ange et une diablesse pour lui tout seul. Plus verni que ça, tu meurs.


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapitre 112 : Trahison et double-meurtres au Symposium**

''... Mon amour que j'aime très très très fort'', merde il en a oublié un. Mais bon le mot qu'il lui a laissé est une diatribe truffée d'amour, il a mis tout ce qu'il avait dedans, on ne va pas le refaire ça perdrait de pep. Mettons un symbole infini au dessus du dernier ''très'' et une flèche. Il espère qu'il a assez chargé le mot pour que le chou ne s'inquiète pas, oui normalement. Il l'aime son mari, mais il est distrait ce matin, besoin d'un peu de fluide. Évitons les écueils et partons en courant.

Severus frappe à la porte de l'appartement, Charlotte lui ouvre, en larmes. Des fausses ou des vraies, impossible de dire avec elle.  
– Alors c'était vrai. TRAHISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!  
Des fausses, elle est mignonne... Fred l'embrasse, impassible.  
– Amuse-toi bien, ma chérie.  
Charlotte, d'un ton excédé:  
– N'oublie pas ta tortue, Goujat! Et toi, le voleur de mari, tu pourriras en enfer!  
Bon, jouons le jeu. Il n'est pas spécialiste mais le connard coincé, il peut faire.  
Severus, d'un ton froid:  
– Madame, je ne vous permets pas.  
– Bon prenez-le. De toute façon, ce n'est plus qu'une loque! Hier soir, je lui ai fait faire tous les jeux sexuels les plus lubriques. Il est inutilisable!  
Ah super merci...  
Fred, blasé:  
– C'est vrai, toute la nuit. Bon allons-y.  
Fred lui tend la main. Severus la serre. Zut, impossible de le lâcher.  
Charlotte, ironique:  
– Ouh la tension sexuelle est à son comble! Dégagez viles pourceaux!  
Au moins, elle a le sens de la formule.. Fred, les yeux au ciel. Il en a marre, ça se sent.  
Charlotte claque la porte, puis la rouvre, à Mélanie:  
– Au revoir ma puce, c'est juste pour jouer tu sais, je t'aime. Vous Beuuuuuuurk!  
Un signe de croix. Elle re-claque la porte.  
Severus, placide:  
– ''La vierge excédée.'' Par contre, elle joue comme un pied.  
– Non c'était la folle à liée. J'ai besoin d'une pauuuse! C'était pas vrai pour les jeux sexuels, on a dormi à 21h enfin surtout moi, sur le canapé. J'ai mal au dos!  
– Je te ferais un massage, y a de l'eau dans le gaz?  
– Mais non qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer.  
Aucune inflexion dans le ton. On va l'embrasser, juste un petit bisou pour le ranimer et le prendre dans ses bras aussi, il en a besoin, des gémissements et des larmes sur son costume. Il a juste mis une chemise blanche et un pantalon gris clair, il n'a pas osé aller plus loin.  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Là, là. Je ne veux plus jouer, ma chérie.  
– Moi non plus ma chérie, moi non plus.  
Okay, il lui dit ça à lui et il l'appelle ma chérie. Ça passe quand même, après la fleur, il y a tout qui passe.  
Severus, compatissant:  
– Je sais pupuce. Dis-lui que ça te coûte, au bout d'un moment.  
– Vivement le Symposium des gens barbants qui parlent de trucs barbants. Pour Jim Carrey c'est rapé, on oublie.  
– Ouh toi on va te donner 2-3 potions pour te retaper.  
– Et à manger, j'ai pas déjeuner, elle m'a coupé l'appétit. Attends, elle rouvre la fenêtre.  
Charlotte, au balcon:  
– Et voilà ce que je fais de tes frusques!  
Fred, blasé:  
– Mes chemises, bordel!  
Quelle furie celle-ci. À fond dans son trip. On va l'aider à ramasser ses vêtements. Elle lance le sac de sport avec. Dedans, des affaires de toilettes, un god minuscule et une lettre d'insulte rédigée au rouge à lèvre. On bourre les chemises dedans et on part en courant. La tortue placide: [comme d'habitude, une journée habituelle chez les cinglés.]

Un mot sur le coussin, son mari le quitte pour Fred et le Symposium. La barbe! Il est bizarre ce mot, pas comme d'habitude, ça sent l'arnaque. Et c'est tout bizarre autour de lui, comme si rien n'était vrai. Comme un décor en carton-plâtre. C'est bien fait mais c'est faux. Aucune envie d'aller en cours, ça ne sert à rien et s'il séchait et allait voir Gustave plutôt? Il va prendre le mot et le déchirer. Celui-là, pas envie de le garder. Ça vibre, tout est en train de se désagréger, un jour supplémentaire, lui il n'en veut pas. Peut-être, juste la boutique de Gustave et le Symposium. On refait le décor. L'appartement de Severus, vide, ça peut toujours servir. Ouh là! ça fait un ricochet, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Restons sobre pour une première fois, juste Gustave et le Symposium, Acte 1.  
Harry entre dans la boutique, pas un rat, un mot d'absence sur la table, puis, Gustave débarque.  
– Vous êtes motivé, vous! Prenez votre journée, allez braquer une banque ou quelque chose comme ça, moi c'est ce que j'ai fait.  
– On est où? C'est quoi cette merde!?  
– Comment vous dire, il est possible que votre mari et Frédérick aient créé une autre réalité grâce aux bracelets pour se voir et convoler sans vous faire de tort. Moi je me suis dit, je vais y aller aussi, ça me fera des vacances.  
Harry, fâché:  
– On peut tout faire alors, pas de conséquence, je vais les tuer, je vais vraiment les tuer. Enfin surtout lui, mon mari je ne pourrais... Quoi que, non les deux!  
– Et si on faisait un petit peu de bijouterie magique, plutôt?  
Harry hausse les épaules.  
– Si vous voulez mais après c'est double-meurtres au Symposium. Comment je vais faire ça. Il faut qu'ils souffrent un peu quand même. Et si je me prenais un amant? Bof pas envie. Gustave, vous couchez, vous?  
– Calmons-nous et restons professionnel. Vous êtes droit, eux moins...  
– Et Charlotte!? Il faut la prévenir, la pauvre! Et Hermione et Ron et tout le monde!  
– Charlotte s'en remet, c'est avec elle que j'ai été braquer la banque. Elle n'en a rien à secouer, désolé. Elle a été faire des achats. C'est un peu de la gnognotte ce monde, il y a vous, Charlotte, les deux gulus et moi. Les autres c'est du carton-plâtre.  
Harry, fâché:  
– Il me faut un flingue, je vais tous les descendre! TOUS! Enfin, sauf vous... Hein Gustave! Sacré Gustave! Vous n'auriez pas pensé à me prévenir!?  
– Vous avez un peu de rage en vous, dites-moi tout.  
– Je n'ai jamais rien eu pour moi tout seul! Ils m'ont exploités, tous! Et j'ai dû sauver leur monde à la con, au péril de ma vie! Mais bordel, c'est injuste! Et l'autre qui me déclare son amour infini et qui me trahi dès que j'ai le dos tourné!  
Gustave, emprunté:  
– Vous n'êtes sans doute pas prêt à l'entendre mais votre mari est un être avide, vous moins, vous vous contentez de lui. Mais lui, il a besoin des deux. Il a beaucoup ramassé, ça le soigne. Frédérick a une sorte de fluide pour soigner les gens.  
– Oui mais bon, ils couchent ensemble quand même!  
– Votre mari est un obsédé sexuel mais bon, bonne nouvelle, il se contentera des deux.  
– Ahhh Super! Et moi, je fais quoi, j'en prends trois!?  
Gustave, gentiment:  
– De quoi avez-vous besoin Harry?  
– D'un sens à ma vie, je crois et de quitter mon mari, je pense. Trouver quelqu'un pour moi, tout seul. C'est ce que je veux. Mais bon, personne ne m'intéresse à part Severus. Robert est inaccessible, Batman n'existe pas. Malefoy!  
La porte de la boutique s'ouvre, Draco, échevelé:  
– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde!?  
Directement un centré, Draco répond un peu, puis le repousse.  
– Et Severus?  
– Rien à foutre. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la fidélité?  
– C'est surfait, désolé, je suis déjà un peu en ménage à trois avec Gregory et l'autre abruti.  
Harry, placide:  
– C'est pire! Qui d'autre? Il faut que je rencontre d'autres gens...  
– Je peux me tirer, ça me fout la gerbe cet endroit.  
– Oui casse-toi! Inutile, comme d'habitude!  
– Je te donne ma carte, au cas où. On est où?  
Harry, fâché:  
– Réalité parallèle ou une merde du style. C'est pour coucher avec Fred sans conséquence.  
– Ouhhhh! Toi t'y va pas avec le dos de la... Mais que je suis con, c'est Severus. Je vais peut-être prendre votre carte, Gu-gus. Beau métier! Et si j'allais braquer une banque?  
Gustave lui file une liasse de billets.  
– Déjà fait. Prenez ça, dégagez et revenez dans les horaires d'ouvertures.  
Harry, songeur:  
– Sans conséquence mais ça me fait quand même du mal. Ça va saigner! Je le quitte!  
Gustave, lucide:  
– Si vous le quittez, une épave, si l'autre le quitte, même combat.  
– Saloperie d'empathie. Et moi?  
– Vous avez été abusé, on vous a traité comme la dernière des merdes, vous avez accumulé beaucoup de rancœur. Au fond, vous en voulez au monde entier, vous ne pardonnerez jamais à votre mari. C'est ce que vous croyez. Moi j'irais faire un petit tour du côté des Dursley, un peu de torture ça vous soulagerait, puis je tuerais mon mari une demi-douzaine de fois, son amant plutôt une quarantaine et ensuite je passerais à autre chose. C'est peut-être même ce que vous allez faire. Je peux vous jurer qu'au bout d'un moment, ça vous lassera. Surtout que Fred il est un peu consentant pour les meurtres. Il n'a aucune estime de lui, ça a été un demi-être humain toute sa vie mais rien à foutre de Fred.  
Harry, placide:  
– Si ça me fait mal pour lui. Peut-être juste Severus, cet être fourbe et infâme! Depuis combien de temps?  
– Une fois. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que ça lui a ouvert le cœur à votre mari. Disons qu'avec vous il était ouvert à moitié et Fred a ouvert l'autre moitié. Il n'a rien prémédité Severus, il ne pensait pas que Fred était attiré par lui. Severus c'est encore celui qui a le moins d'estime de lui-même des trois.  
– Super! Donc je suis coincé, mon cœur transpercé, mon âme divisée et ma vie brisée. Mais bon, c'est comme d'habitude. Et si je trouvais quelqu'un d'autre?  
Gustave, en riant:  
– Vous vous êtes focalisé sur Severus. C'est devenu votre obsession. Sans lui, vous dépérissez. Vous pourriez trouver quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait bien mais lassant, terriblement lassant. Ou alors vous pourriez apprendre un métier, qui vous habite corps, cœur et âme et me remplacer pour que je prenne enfin ma retraite.  
Harry, hilare:  
– On y vient Gustave, on y vient. Si je le tue?  
– La boucle s'active et retour à la réalité. Vous, plus de souvenirs. Eux ils les gardent dans le bracelet.  
– C'est diabolique! Bon le meurtre, commençons par un truc simple, une balle entre les deux yeux. Avada c'est trop propre, je veux du sang!  
Gustave, placide:  
– Vous à 30 ans: qu'ils fassent leurs petites affaires dans leur coin, ça ne me concerne pas. J'ai une moitié de cœur et j'y tiens. Il est gros de toute façon, comme le cerveau. Moi je vais développer mes talents, pendant ce temps. J'ai couché avec plusieurs hommes mais c'est toujours Severus que je préfère. Tant pis pour Fred, c'est son deuxième choix... Avant, c'est difficile pour vous, à cause des Disney.  
– Vous allez me prévenir, Gustave.  
– Non. Je ne viole pas le code de confidentialité même pour l'étudiant.  
Harry, placide:  
– Je vous quitte, Gustave, je vais me suicider.  
– Ah se suicider! Plus inutile, tu meurs, faites-le une bonne centaine de fois et ça vous passera aussi.  
– Pour vous la vie est absurde, Gustave. Comment vous faites!?  
– J'ai tout vu, vous savez. Je suis un peu blasé.  
Harry, curieux:  
– Vous aimez quelqu'un?  
– Oui, j'ai eu plusieurs femmes, je n'ai jamais trouvé la bonne. Qui sait, peut-être durant ma retraite bien méritée.  
– Vous n'aviez qu'à me faire venir plus tôt, moi l'école j'en avais rien à secouer.  
– Euh ce ne serait pas Severus, qui nous a présenté?  
Harry, placide:  
– Rien à battre, aujourd'hui, il meurt. Vous avez un flingue?  
Charlotte entre dans la boutique.  
– Quelle traaahisooon atroooce une ooodieuse infamie! Comment ça va Harry?  
– C'est toi que je vais tuer en premier, en fait, avec mes mains!  
Harry tente de lui sauter à la gorge, Charlotte, fâchée:  
– Stupefix! Quel boulet ce gosse! On va laisser figé là, avec des cartes de visites dans la main, ça vous fera de la pub.  
– Sortez, vous l'excitez. Je vais le défiger et essayer de l'occuper un peu. Par contre, ce sera probablement double-meurtre au Symposium.  
– Je vais prendre un ticket.


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapitre 113 : Tortue et Démon**

Apparition dans sa cuisine, d'abord le nourrir. Pougnons sur le bracelet. Qu'est-ce qu'il aime et que j'ai? Des oeufs aux plats, du pain, du beurre. On va lui faire ça. On sort la poêle, combien il en veut? Trois oeufs et cinq tranches de pains. Eh ben dis-donc! Fred le regarde faire, les yeux écarquillés.  
Severus, intrigué:  
– Quoi?  
– Je suis bien soigné ici.  
Fred s'affale sur la table. Soupir déchirant.  
– T'as de la confiture aussi...  
– J'évite d'acheter des trucs sucrés parce qu'à Poudlard je m'empifre de gâteaux et je commence à m'empâter avec le temps.  
– Non tu es parfait... Si si, j'en ai acheté, c'est dans le frigo, à côté de la mayo...  
Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il lui a donné les clefs de l'appart. Fraise, on va lui en mettre une bonne dose, il a l'air d'avoir besoin de réconfort.  
Fred, en riant:  
– Tu peux m'enlever les croûtes aussi? Non je déconne merci! C'est parfait!  
Il empile les tranches de pain et les engouffre.  
Fred, franchement:  
– Il fait soif...  
Ah oui merde! Qu'est-ce qu'on lui fait? Un lait grenadine et de l'eau. On va lui mettre la carafe. Il boit directement dedans, la moitié loin. Du calme, Gargantua! Fou rire.  
Fred, franchement:  
– Désolé j'ai rien bouffé depuis 2 jours, quand je suis déprimé, je procrastine. Que c'est bon! Manger!  
– Pourquoi déprimé?  
– T'occupes, ça va passer.  
Une grande rasade de lait grenadine et il se met à sangloter sur la table.  
La tortue, tristounette: [pauvre homme, il est au bout du rouleau.]  
C'est le cas de dire, t'inquiète on va le réconforter. Les mains sur les épaules, Severus l'enlace par derrière.  
Fred, en pleurant:  
– Ce que je suis plaintif! Quitte-moi! Prends Mélanie avec et sauve-la de la sinistrose!  
La tortue, mi-figue: [Je crois qu'il nous fait une petite dépression post-partum.]  
Mais non, ça c'est pour les femmes enceintes, tu divagues!  
La tortue, placide: [Il vient de m'avoir, quand même...]  
Rien à voir mais bon on va quand même vérifier...  
Severus, intrigué:  
– Avec Mélanie ça se passe comment?  
– Une oasis dans la tourmente, je lui fais la lecture, elle aime bien. Des fois, elle traîne des petits bouquins jusqu'à moi, pas les lourds. Elle aime bien les livres d'images surtout celui avec les animaux de la savanes.  
La tortue, rêveuse : [Les grands prédateurs ça me fiche une trouille bleue mais j'aime vivre dangeureusement.]  
Fou rire. Elle est top, celle-ci. Post-partum, grands prédateurs, il aurait inventé ça?  
Severus, curieux, à la tortue:  
– Dis un truc con, pour voir? [Je peux aller chercher un livre si tu me poses par terre. Tu as des livres avec les animaux? J'aime bien, ou sur la nature aussi.] C'est crédible. J'ai un livre sur les dauphins que j'ai ramené de vacances. [Connais pas.] Mais il faut l'instruire, Frédérick! Ah là là! Qu'est-ce qu'il te lit? [Tu me traites de bécasses? Enflure. Les filles du Dr March. Il y a Meg, Jo, Beth et Amy. Ils s'entraident. J'aime bien tout le monde sauf Amy.]  
Lui il aurait dit les 4 filles du Dr March et l'entraide il n'en a rien à secouer.  
Frédérick, placide:  
– Non, elle est gentille Amy, mais là je ne t'ai lu que le début alors c'est normal que tu ne l'aimes pas.  
– Il dit ça, imperturbable, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. [Il n'a pas de préjugé, lui, il aime les animaux. Il vient ce livre sur les dauphins? Tu m'as donné envie.]  
Elle est unique! On va aller lui chercher ce livre... En pleurant comme un con, parce que quand même, il ne faut pas déconner. Il est où ce truc? Zoologie sûrement. Oui il est là. On va prendre tout ce qu'on a. Et sur la nature, il a quoi. Environnement. Ah tout ça, quand même! On va les prendre aussi.

On dépose les 40 bouquins sur la table. Frédérick, les yeux ronds. La tortue jubile.  
Severus, ironique:  
– C'est tout ce que j'ai sur la nature et les animaux. J'aime bien la nature mais les animaux me détestent. Enfin, les dauphins ça allait et toi ça a l'air d'aller aussi, à part quand tu me traites d'enflure, Greluche. [Qui c'est que tu traites de Greluche espèce de Queue de rat infecte, je ne suis pas fan de l'amour vache, désolée. Moi j'aime bien les mots doux comme pupuce. Tu es imposant, sévère et tu fais des gestes brusques. Et tu nous parle, on comprend, ça fait peur. Enfin moi j'en ai vu d'autre. Maintenant tu es doux, ça va mieux. C'est quoi les autres animaux qu'il y a dans les livres?] Des atlas avec toutes les espèces animales répertoriés.  
On va lui montrer. On ouvre une page au hasard. Musaraignes. Un flashback, lui à 10 ans, dans le jardin qui parle aux musaraignes. Amusez-vous si vous voulez mais ne touchez pas à mes cultures sinon je vous botte les fesses. Et elle détalaient. Enfin toute sauf une. Il en avait des conversations avec cette musaraigne, philosophique même des fois. Cracotte, il l'avait appelé. C'était un peu son ami imaginaire ou alors c'était son ami tout court. On va sangloter sur la table, un peu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à son ange? Flashback traumatique. Il parlait aux animaux quand il était petit, Severus. Mais après il a grandi et il a occulté les souvenirs, trop pénible. Son rêve secret de l'époque c'était de devenir vétérinaire. Mais les animaux quand ils le voyaient arriver c'était plutôt, au secours un humain qui parle, sauve qui peut! Lui tout triste, les animaux ne m'aiment pas. Peut-être qu'ils sentent que je suis mauvais, au fond. Mais oui bien sûr Severus! On va le serrer dans ses bras.

Il en a tué des milliers avec ses potions. Si les animaux ne m'aiment pas alors moi je ne les aime pas non plus et si je ne peux pas les sauver, je vais faire des mixtures avec. Au moins qu'ils soient utiles, ces cons! Il y en a dans toutes les potions sauf dans la sienne et Felix Felicis.  
Severus, en pleurant:  
– Je les ai tués, de sang froid. [Les grands prédateurs aussi et ils ne font pas tant de manière. Et l'homme c'est le plus grand des prédateurs. Ça s'utilise les tortues dans les potions?] Oh toi tu aimes bien retourner le couteau dans la plaie! Ils ne sont pas tous aussi malins que toi, surtout les piafs. Enfin le mien, ça va. Corneille la Corneille, c'est lui qui a choisit le nom. Corneille comme l'auuteur, il à dit. Et moi je t'appelerais Coco, je lui ai répondu. Et il m'a charrié: Un vrai nom de perroquet! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ri et je me suis dit, les films que je me fais avec ce piaf, c'est palpitant. Je crois que c'est là qu'il m'a pincé la main. Maintenant que j'y pense, il me pince la main tout le temps, quand je fais semblant de ne pas l'entendre. [Ne fais pas venir Coco ici, j'ai peur.] T'inquiète, il est à Poudlard. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Bon je te lis 10 des animaux et après tu t'occupes autrement. [20.] 18 emballé c'est pesé.

Il est chou, Severus. Il en est au quinzième, le tigre bengal, au moins on s'instruit. Mais il lui passe un peu tout, moi j'en aurais fait 15 en tout et basta. Fou rire. Ça c'est de l'amourette! Si Charlotte les voyait... Courage plus que trois et après il a son ange à lui tout seul.

Son plaidoyé sur la truite terminée, il referme le bouquin. Frédérick se réveille en sursaut. Envie de lui faire ça fête. Il se lève et lui tend la main.  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Allons au lit, tu sera mieux. [Moi aussi j'ai sommeil, ça me fait toujours ça les histoires.] Tu devrais pas être en train d'hiberner toi? [Si mais je ferais ça l'année prochaine.]  
Bon on va la prendre avec, je suis sûr qu'elle aura de superbes commentaires durant le sexe. La tortue dans une main, la main de Frédérick dans l'autre. Au lit mes mignons! 

Merde il la prend avec, pas envie qu'elle voit papa dans papa.  
Fred, franchement:  
– Ça me gêne que la louloutte regarde. Mettons-la plutôt au salon, sur le canapé, qu'elle puisse pioncer.  
Severus, emprunté, ça cogite sec, le conciliabule.  
Severus, gentiment:  
– Elle est d'accord mais elle trouve que c'est naturel la sexualité, même entre deux hommes. On va la mettre ailleurs. Désolé, je suis content d'avoir récupérer mon don. Un moment, je n'entendais plus rien, pourquoi? Coeur scellé. Et maintenant, déscellé? Ouvert grâce à Frédérick et Harry. Les deux? Oui il en fallait au moins deux pour ouvrir ce coeur blessé.  
Il dit des trucs poignants, des fois, et sur un ton, ça me troue le coeur. Tant mieux si j'ai pu aider. Je me sens moins coupable de m'être imiscé avec mes gros sabots. Severus recommence à pleurer. Avec ce qu'il lui passe par la tête, pas étonnant. On va se sangloter dessus, ça va passer.  
Fred, gentiment:  
– Tant mieux si j'ai pu aider. D'habitude, je me sens tellement inutile.  
– Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis! Sans toi, je ne pourrais pas vivre. C'est quoi ce god que t'a acheté? T'aurais pu m'attendre. Il y avait une lettre de ta chère et tendre aussi mais bon on va l'oublier. T'es rien qu'à moi aujourd'hui et demain on se verra aussi sinon c'est pas viable.  
On va arrêter de pleurer et on va l'embrasser avec la langue qui bouge, comme il veut. Elle bouge pas beaucoup mais elle bouge. Lui la pointe acérée, détends-toi un peu. Il rigole.  
– Désolée, je vais la virer, elle est trop bavarde.  
Il la prend et l'emmène. Tellement de douceur comme il la tient. Il est pire que moi. Une minute passe, puis deux, cinq, dix. J'ai froid, mettons-nous sous la couverture. Lui revient, empressé.  
– Quelle teigne! Où on en était?  
– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?  
– Elle a dit, fais-moi un lit, ton canapé est élimé, alors j'ai fait quelques sorts dessus.  
Dieu sait le trône pour la princesse. Un lit à balaquin sûrement, avec des tentures et un petit pois quand même sous les matelats pour vérifier que c'est bien une princesse. Allons voir! Ah non, une balancelle. Elle a l'air bien installée quand même, tous les coussins de la galaxie. Il pourra jamais s'aligner. Il faudra qu'il refasse la même chez lui. Sauf que lui en métamorphose, il n'est pas tellement au top.  
Severus qui revient.  
– Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, c'est trop?  
Fou rire mutuel.  
Fred, mi-figue:  
– Non non, sobre. Tu veux la garder? Elle serait peut-être mieux avec toi.  
– Non non moi je n'ai pas le fluide. C'est quoi ce fluide? Un don pour soigner. Restez ici les deux, pendant la semaine. Vivre avec Charlotte, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Elle te suce toute ton énergie, tu n'as même plus de fluide, tellement t'es vané. Va la voir, de temps en temps, quand t'as envie. On n'est pas tous fait pour vivre ensemble, à mon avis.  
Fred, enthousiaste:  
– Tu me sauves! Et mon frère?  
– Non, il te pompe l'air aussi. C'est juste pour toi, tout seul.  
– Une planque, j'en ai toujours rêvé. Je vais me prendre un appartement. Après tout, je gagne ma vie. Il y aura le 11, un lit et rien d'autre. Peut-être, une aquarelle au mur et les utilitaires. Et Mélanie et toi, les faux-vendredis. Je prendrais un grand lit. Je vais quand même faire une photo de la balancelle. Pour le god, j'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'enfoncer, trop serré. Même sans fluide tu voudrais de moi?  
Severus hoche la tête.  
– Oui tu m'es indispensable. Heureusement qu'on se verra au boulot. Je suis quelqu'un de collant mais toi tu me donnes envie d'être trois fois plus collant.  
Je crois qu'il a trouvé le bouton ON pour le fluide. Ah oui, la boutique! Plus très motivé... Jamais été très motivé, c'était surtout le projet de Georges, oh lui il a eu quelques idées mais c'est Georges qui gère tout. La caisse, il l'a fait une fois, tout juste bon à accueillir les clients.  
Fred, à l'oreille de Severus:  
– Je déteste mon job.  
– Tu viendras faire des potions au sous-sol avec moi. En attendant qu'on trouve quelque chose de mieux. Après tout, t'es bon en potion. Et je te mettrais la pression, comme au bon vieux temps, mais qu'est-ce que tu glandes, mon petit bouchon, arrête de pavoiser!  
– Oh doux rêve lubrique! Et Harry?  
Severus, en riant:  
– Je le vois le soir et le week-end et je suis verni. Bien sûr j'irais en enfer mais... Tu ne crois pas à l'enfer donc ça va.  
Embrassons-le, il me soûle avec ses visions rétrogrades. Il me repousse un peu, juste un peu. Et il me serre dans les bras.  
Severus, contrit:  
– Désolé, elle me cause [Et les animaux, vous nous laissez tomber? Branleurs!] Culpabilité 10'000, on peut faire moitié moitié, le matin on fait des potions et l'après-midi pendant que ça décante, on reçoit 2-3 bestioles. Lui il leur redonne un coup de pep et moi je note leurs misères. [C'est bien mais il faut voir plus haut et constuire un parc naturel magique pour les animaux. Au boulot.]  
Échange de regard consternés. Fred se marre.  
– C'est bien ma louloutte mais soyons réaliste quand même.  
– [Il faut voir haut dans la vie. Moi je vise présidente des Etats-Unis.] Ils élisent n'importe qui, ça peut marcher, faisons ça plutôt. Le parc naturel, ça m'angoisse déjà. Vite allons nous coucher avant qu'elle nous donne d'autres idées! 

Encore une journée de merde chez Tritalion, vivement la retraite! Les trois sont dans une merde monstre. Il va réveiller le premier et les autres suivront. C'est Harry qui a signé le contrat, on va commencer par lui. Juste un brillant à l'oreille, il n'a pas le temps de pavoiser, l'autre bovine va bientôt revenir.

– Ne bougez pas, Harry  
Le gosse immobile. Tellement de traumatismes, on commence par quoi? Personne ne l'a jamais écouté. J'ai le droit d'être écouté, j'ai le droit d'être aimé, j'ai le droit de respecté, on grave dans le subconscient.  
Harry, avide:  
– Gustave, prenez-moi pour mari.  
On va garder l'amour filial, c'est tout. L'Amour universel c'est trop pour lui, pour le moment.  
Harry, scié:  
– Enfin, je voulais dire, vous êtes comme le père que je n'ai jamais eu. C'est assez puissant, ce truc! J'ai toujours envie de les buter par contre, enfin surtout lui, l'autre, je veux qu'il le regarde souffrir. La tortue, je ne lui en veux pas.  
– C'est déjà ça, laissez ce pauvre animal vivre. Elle pourrait servir, qui sait.  
– Venez avec moi au Symposium sinon ce sera le carnage.  
– Ça lui picotera un petit peu entre les deux yeux, on va dire.

Harry, ricane:  
– Elle est bonne. Je suis un psychopathe.  
– Tout à fait mais ça se comprend. Faudra revenir le chercher demain la boucle d'oreille, je vais vous faire une suggestion.  
– Je haïs mon mari, on grave dans le subconscient.  
On va enlever ça. Et on va mettre, je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette journée à part quand je m'y recolle, histoire qu'il évolue. On va l'encourager, le pauvre.  
Gustave, gentiment:  
– Et quand vous serez prêt, je vous mettrez la deuxième, à la même oreille ou à l'autre, c'est égal mais pour l'instant vous êtes encore novice et très très remonté.  
– Qu'est-ce que vous feriez vous qui êtes blasé de la vie? Vous croyez en Dieu, Gustave?  
– Non, je crois en une énergie d'amour universel. Chacun fait son chemin, des fois ce n'est pas de la tarte, même pour moi. Moi ce que je ferais? Vous êtes jeune, vous êtes beau, profitez de la vie, pardonnez à votre mari puisque vous n'aimez que lui, la vie vous fera peut-être rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Peu importe! Vivez, bordel! Evitez la drogue, rasez-moi cette barbe de chimpanzé et je vous prends comme employé.  
– Deal!

Oui bon, il dit ça mais... Ce sera pas avant 5 ans. Mais bon avant c'était 12, donc on progresse.  
Gustave, franchement:  
– Pas prêt mais mieux, dans 5 ans.  
– Ça me va, 5 ans, c'est honnête. Je ne me souviendrais de rien, n'est-ce pas, Gustave?  
– Si quand vous reviendrez et quand vous serez prêt on gardera ce que vous voulez. Pas sûr que vous vouliez voir vos début dans le crime. Ça ne sera pas si jouissif que ça de voir la cervelle de votre mari gicler.  
Harry, incertain:  
– Vous croyez? Qu'est-ce qui me plairais comme mort?  
– Vous deux enlacés qui mourrez de mort naturelle. Faudra pas me laisser tomber la boutique, sinon je reviens vous hanter, je peux être très tenace!  
On est repassé à 12. On ne va pas lui dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Rancoeur. J'exprime ma rancoeur de manière saine, on grave.  
Harry, scié.  
– Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait!? Bordel, je ne ressens plus rien. Juste envie de les informer avec une lettre. Je vais quand même planter un poignard dedans. Vous avez un poignard, Gustave?  
Si on lui dit oui, 5 ans, si on lui dit non 18. On va lui filer son poignard.

– Je vous en donnerais un, joli avec une poignée en titane.  
– Peut-être que je pourrais trouer le coeur de l'autre avec.  
Jalousie un brin excessive on va graver, j'exprime ma jalousie de manière saine.  
Harry, raisonnable:  
– Il n'y aura pas besoin de poignard. Je vais juste prendre un coupe papier et m'ouvrir les veines avec.  
Je n'ai aucun désir de vivre. On va remplacer ça par la vie est une aventure palpitante surtout avec Gustave.  
Harry, avide:  
– Gustave restons lié, vous avez mon numéro? Je vais vous le donner, je vais vous l'écrire sur votre main et le graver sur votre coeur.  
Arrêter de déconner. Qu'est-ce que j'ai moi? La vie est absurde. Pas bon pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a Severus? La vie est une merde sans fond, méfions-nous, heureusement que j'ai chou et chou-crème. C'est joli, un tantinet désespéré. Qu'est-ce que je dois lui mettre? La vie ce n'est pas comme dans les disney mais presque. Pas mal, on grave dans le subconscient. Et on est passé à une année. On revient de loin!  
Harry, stupéfait:  
– Je me sens libéré. Presque plus rien à foutre. Mais vous avez le droit de faire ça, Gustave, libérer les gens comme ça?  
Culpabilité catholique. Personne ne mérite d'avoir des tares et des blessures, gravons.  
– Oh et puis merde! Vivons bien, j'ai assez souffert dans le vide, quelle existence funeste. Je vais me la couler douce après tout je mérite. Bon je m'occuperais bien de votre boutique, Gustave. Après tout, je suis pas un chien. Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis?  
On peut lui dire tout sauf Disney.  
– J'exprime ma jalousie et ma rancoeur de manière saine, personnes ne mérite d'avoir des tares et des blessures.  
– Vous en avez oublié un. J'exprime mon amour de manière saine. Là j'ai quoi? Je suis fou de mon mari.  
– Vous apprenez vite, c'est bien, 6 mois.  
– Et si je l'enlève?  
Pourquoi faire? C'est trop beau pour être vrai, on va rajouter, mais tant pis, sinon on ne pourra pas le tenir. Le reste laisser. 2 mois. Parfait!  
– Vous êtes prêt, mon ami.  
– Charlotte va être déçue, je vais quand même faire un truc. Et je vais lui écrire une lettre, ça sera poignant.  
Revanchard, on garde. Qu'il est drôle ce gosse. Est-ce que c'est tout bon? Une bague pour moi, il a deux trois trucs à m'apprendre. On va garder la surprise, pour une fois.  
Gustave, satisfait:  
– Vous allez me faire une bague pour moi et me graver 100 intentions dessus, pour dans 6 mois.  
– Oui, Monsieur. Mettez-moi la forte l'intention de venir chez vous demain. Parce que sinon, il est bien possible que je pète un plomb!  
– Dites-moi stop.

Il faut que j'aille chez Dugland le bijoutier à la première heure.  
Harry, en riant:  
– Ce que vous êtes taquin. Pauvre Severus avec ses tares, je les lui enlève? Non, pas pour le moment. Il faudra un bijou avec Fred aussi, une chevalière avec un appeau? Trop tôt. N'insistons pas. L'intention est trop basse. Je dois aller chez Gustave à la première heure, il ouvrira plus tôt pour moi, c'est important pour mon équilibre mental. Pourquoi je pleure? Respect de soi. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Ah oui! Effectivement. Pour Severus c'est bon? Il faudra faire le bijou de Fred avant. Dans 5 ans, les pauvres! C'est vous qui faites ça, Gustave? Moi j'aurais dit maintenant, enfin demain, je ne vais pas le faire dans le vide quand même! Vous avez mis je suis un revanchard quand on blesse l'étudiant, merci. On va rajouter, mais vu que j'ai des pouvoirs cosmiques phénoménaux, je me calme. C'est passé à 12 ans! Gustaaaave! On ne s'amuse pas avec la vie des gens, on grave dans le subconscient.  
Gustave, placide:

– C'est moi qui décide pas vous.  
Il va vite, c'est bien, voyons s'il déjoue celui-ci.  
Harry, en riant:  
– Je peux désobéir à mon Maître...  
– Vous voulez que je ressorte les menottes! C'est repassé à 15 ans l'employé.  
– ... à penser Gustave Tritalion ah c'est rigolo comme nom. Harry Potter ça le fait moins. Je ne serais jamais à la hauteur.  
– C'est parce que vous venez de graver de la merde! Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, c'est mon nom de bijoutier et ce sera le vôtre, désolé.  
– Encore un test, je le sens, mon esprit aiguisé est titillé. C'était quoi la réponse? Je suis mon propre Maître. Ah merde! Pour le reste je ferais changer l'enseigne.  
Gustave, taquin:  
– Qu'est-ce que vous avez? Une modestie anémique... C'est joli. Bon ça vous prendra quand même 10 ans pour maîtriser toutes les ficelles du métier mais je vois le bout du tunnel.  
– Faisons ce bijou pour Fred, on lui dira que c'est pour sa tortue mais en fait, ce sera pour moi quand on sera amant. Parce que le ménage à trois, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Severus serait comblé, Fred et Charlotte. Oh non pas Charlotte! Elle me tend! Trop tôt. Il faut que je le fasse aujourd'hui le bijou pourquoi? Attendons demain, on va faire une petite représentation pour Charlotte au Symposium.  
C'est un peu mélangé encore, choisissez bien votre équipier. Trois, je tolère mais plus non.  
– Vous préférez Fred passe avant Charlotte ou Charlotte passe avant Fred.  
– Fred passe avant Charlotte en tout temps, toujours, toujours, toujours. On va la gicler. Elle a rien à faire là. Elle lui suce la moêlle. C'est un démon. Vous chargez pas un peu là, Gustave?  
Gustave, placide:  
– Je n'ai rien fait. L'étudiant en veut à Charlotte, moi c'est que j'ai. Parce qu'il aime Fred mieux qu'elle.  
– Non pas encore. Mais merde! C'est cette connerie de Symposium qui me fout dans le jus. Je ne veux décevoir personne...  
Charlotte apparaît et lui murmure à l'oreille:  
– Surtout pas Charlotte ma tendre amie, que j'aime de tout mon coeur. Ne m'enlève pas mon mari, quand même.

– Toi je ne sais pas encore, je vais te garder à l'oeil. On va rajouter ''quoi qu'il arrive'' à la suggestion mentale. Charlotte est un démon, restons sur ça. Dégage.  
Charlotte, placide:  
– Non.  
– Au secours, Gustave.  
Charlotte, fâchée:  
– Et enlevez ça, vous, bordel! Sinon où est le fun.  
Harry, placide:  
– Charlotte est un démon, on grave dans le subconscient à jamais. Adieu Charlotte, vous irez sucer l'âme de quelqu'un d'autre.  
– Mais euuuuuh! Vous me regretterez.  
– Pas des masses. Moi pas du tout. Severus dans le doute. Charlotte est un démon on grave à jamais dans le subconscient. Fred tous les jours, enfin un jour. Jamais. On grave dans le subconscient.  
Charlotte, perfide:  
– T'as rien pour graver, Ducon! Il n'est pas fait son bijou. La chasse reste ouverte. J'y tiens à mon humain même s'il est gland comme un ballon. Il est gentil et il me divertit.


End file.
